Juste une illusion
by Grain de Sable
Summary: Etre amoureuse de Sirius Black, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel. Franchement, ça peut arriver à tout le monde ! Et Lucy comptait bien vivre avec ce secret toute sa vie s'il le fallait. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur l'inventivité légendaire de James et Sirius en matière de paris débiles... Et forcément, devinez sur qui ça va retomber ?
1. Black hearted love

A/N : Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, je sais ce que vous vous dites : « Ah, encore une autre fic Sirius/OC... ».

Et ma foi, vous avez entièrement raison. Cette fic n'est rien qu'une autre fic Sirius/OC comme il en existe tant dans le monde merveilleux des fanfictions. Elle est parsemée de petits clichés par-ci par-là (voire parfois des gros), alors si vous cherchez quelque chose d'original, vous risquez malheureusement de perdre votre temps... En revanche, si vous cherchez quelque chose de léger, sans prétention, pour passer un moment de lecture sympa, je vous invite à tenter le coup :)

Edit : Pour celles qui suivent cette fic depuis un petit bout de temps, vous remarquerez que j'ai complètement modifié le premier chapitre. Bon, il ne fait toujours pas rêver, mais c'est toujours mieux que ce qu'il y avait avant (et je dois avouer que j'ai eu du mal à m'en défaire). Comme il y a un chapitre supprimé, ça a décalé les numéros des autres chapitres, mais j'ai bidouillé pour que ça revienne au même nombre de chapitres à la fin (oui parce qu'à la fin, je m'embrouillais moi-même dans mes numéros de chapitre…). Bref, j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez et que vous ne regretterez pas "l'ancien" début !

(J'ai aussi changé le titre de ce chapitre au passage, c'est une chanson de PJ Harvey.)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Black hearted love

OoOoOoOoO

Être amoureuse de Sirius Black, ça craint.

Non, franchement, je crois que je préférerais encore être amoureuse de Rusard. Il a beau avoir au moins 50 ans et autant de sex-appeal qu'un kiwi périmé, au moins je saurais comment attirer son attention. Il suffirait de faire de la magie dans les couloirs ou de mettre un peu de boue dans le hall d'entrée et hop, il ne verrait plus que moi.

Alors que Sirius Black, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Déjà, parce que j'ai de la compétition. Faut croire que j'ai des goûts très classiques, les Gryffondors rebelles, brun et ténébreux, ça semble plaire à pas mal de monde. Et puis surtout parce qu'il se fiche bien de savoir à qui il plait ou pas, il n'a d'yeux que pour son groupe d'amis et pour les vilains Serpentards.

Alors vous pensez bien que pour une Serdaigle insignifiante comme moi… Bref, ça fait belle lurette que j'ai abandonné l'espoir qu'il me remarque un jour. Si je faisais le premier pas vers lui, il me regarderait juste avec désintérêt et ennui, comme il le fait avec toutes les filles qui essayent d'attirer son attention. Il a toujours eu cette sorte de je-m'en-foutisme envers tout et tout le monde, comme si rien ne pouvait ébranler sa confiance, comme s'il se fichait de ce que les gens pensent de lui.

Donc oui, être amoureuse de Sirius Black, ce n'est certainement pas la meilleure idée de l'année.

Faudrait que j'arrête un jour, ce serait bien. Ça dure quand même depuis… quand ? La quatrième, la troisième année ? Peut-être bien depuis la première année en fait, j'ai toujours eu cette espèce d'obsession envers lui.

Le problème c'est que pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu envie d'arrêter.

C'est vrai quoi, au moins ça me fait une distraction quand je m'ennuie en cours : je peux regarder l'arrière de sa tête ou m'imaginer des scénarios improbables avec lui.

Tenez, prenez aujourd'hui, par exemple. Lundi matin neuf heures, premier cours après les vacances de Noël, double cours de Métamorphose avancée et McGonagall a décidé de nous assommer avec son introduction à la Métamorphose humaine intégrale.

Comme les Serpentards ont organisé hier soir une soirée "très privée" pour célébrer leur retour à Poudlard et que les Gryffondors ont organisé en réponse une soirée "pas privée du tout" à laquelle quasiment tous les autres élèves ont assisté, tout le monde est en train de roupiller sur sa table et n'entend même pas les quelques questions que McGonagall pose à intervalles réguliers dans un brave (mais vain) effort de rendre son cours un peu plus vivant.

Et bien moi, comme je n'étais à aucune de ces soirées et que je n'ai pas de sommeil à rattraper, je peux observer Sirius à loisir, affalé sur sa table au premier rang. Tout à l'heure, il s'est même retourné pour jeter un regard complice (quoique endormi) à son meilleur ami James Potter et j'ai pu me laisser imaginer que c'était à moi que ce regard était destiné.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de préciser ce détail fondamental dans ma vie. Il se trouve que je suis assise en cours entre James Potter et Peter Pettigrow. Dans i _tous_ /iles cours que nous avons en commun. Et en septième année, autant vous dire que c'est à peu près tous les cours.

Ça, c'est encore une idée saugrenue de Dumbledore. Il pense que placer les élèves par ordre alphabétique au lieu de les laisser s'asseoir comme ils veulent favoriserait la mixité inter-maison.

En réalité, c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe, les élèves ont encore plus de raisons de se détester. Prenez Mary McDonald de Gryffondor par exemple, elle se retrouve à côté de Mulciber qui passe son temps à l'insulter de Sang-de-Bourbe et à faire semblant de vomir à chaque fois qu'ils se touchent par mégarde. La pauvre. A côté, je ne peux pas me plaindre, Potter et Pettigrow ne sont pas des voisins exemplaires, mais au moins ils ne m'insultent pas.

Mais bon, je me plains quand même. Si encore, au lieu d'avoir un nom de famille aussi nul que Picotti, j'avais eu, je ne sais pas moi… un nom qui commence par B, j'aurais peut-être pris les choses avec un peu plus de diplomatie.

Mais au lieu de ça, je porte le stupide nom de famille italien de mon père et en prime, je dois me coltiner James Potter je-me-vante-de-tout-ce-que-j'ai-fait-dans-ma-vie-récemment et Peter Pettigrow le gaffeur-en-chef à quasiment chaque cours de ma pauvre scolarité.

Et même si nombre de jeunes filles tueraient pour être assises à côté de Potter le séduisant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor pendant les cours, moi j'aurais clairement préféré avoir des voisins moins envahissants que ces deux-là.

C'est vrai quoi, je ne peux même pas rêvasser tranquillement sur Sirius. Non, il faut que Môssieur Potter et Môssieur Pettigrow entament une conversation de la plus haute importance dès le matin, n'hésitant pas à se pencher sur _mon_ côté de la table pour pouvoir discuter à leur aise, m'obligeant à reculer légèrement ma chaise pour éviter tout contact.

Et de quoi parlent-ils, exactement ?

Des vacances de Noël chez les Potter ? Mais c'est passionnant, dîtes-moi !

Laissez-moi tout vous raconter. Apparemment, Potter a invité toute sa bande chez lui pour le Nouvel An. Ils sont allés en boîte un soir, dans la meilleure (et unique) discothèque sorcière de Londres : The Drooling Dragons (le "DD", pour les intimes). Pettigrow est persuadé qu'il y avait sa cousine là-bas, qu'elle l'a vu et qu'elle va aller raconter à Mme Pettigrow que son fils traîne en boîte le soir. Potter lui assure qu'il y avait tellement de monde que sa cousine ne l'a sûrement pas reconnu, mais Pettigrow continue à stresser, comme quoi la petite soeur de cette fameuse cousine lui aurait jeté un regard désapprobateur ce matin au petit-déjeuner…

A mon avis, si elle lui a jeté un regard désapprobateur, c'est plutôt parce qu'il avait de la marmelade dans l'oreille. Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui dire ça pour régler le débat car ça reviendrait à avouer que je regardais attentivement la table des Gryffondors ce matin et ils pourraient en déduire mes penchants pour un certain Gryffondor. Ou pire, ils pourraient en déduire que j'ai des vues sur Pettigrow et son oreille.

\- Non mais je suis sûr que ma cousine m'a reconnu l'autre soir au DD, recommence soudain Pettigrow en se penchant sur ma table pour que Potter l'entende.

Le DD... Quel nom débile ! On dirait un nom de cochon.

Moi, pour Noël, j'étais en Italie, chez ma famille paternelle. Je dois dire, ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Je viens d'une famille nombreuse, moldue et assez traditionnelle, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que la découverte de mes pouvoirs magiques ne les ont pas enchantés.

Mes parents et mes frères et soeurs font un peu comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'étais juste une gosse de plus dans un internat un peu particulier, mais pour mes grands-parents, chez qui on était à Noël, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Ma grand-mère paternelle, surtout, me déteste ouvertement. Elle passe son temps à me dire des choses fort gentilles, comme par exemple, que je lui fais honte ou que je vais finir dans la rue si je continue comme ça.

Heureusement, dans ma famille, j'ai un allié : mon oncle Giorgio, qui est lui aussi un sorcier. N'en déplaise à ma grand-mère, il doit y avoir pas mal de gênes sorciers dans ses ancêtres pour se retrouver avec deux sorciers dans une même famille.

Comme on est les seuls sorciers de la famille, Giorgio et moi on se serre les coudes et il m'offre toujours plus de cadeaux qu'à mes frères et soeurs.

A Noël, j'ai eu droit à une superbe montre aux reflets irisés. Giorgio l'a obtenue au Conseil des Mages, c'est l'équivalent italien du Ministère de la Magie et il travaille pour eux comme sorcier-chercheur. Il m'a dit que la montre avait plein de fonctions magiques mais qu'il ne les connaissait pas.

Au début, il était persuadé qu'elle pouvait rendre invisible quiconque la portait au poignet, et on a passé un après-midi entier à essayer des sorts dessus, montre au bras... sans succès. Le lendemain, il s'est dit qu'avec un ingénieux système de remontage d'aiguilles, on pouvait peut-être l'utiliser pour remonter dans le temps. Encore un après-midi de perdu... Après ça, Giorgio a décrété que ce serait à moi de découvrir les fonctions de ma montre, et qu'il était inutile de la brusquer. Je lui ai promis que je lui ferai part de mes découvertes futures mais pour l'instant elle me sert juste de montre.

Ce qui est déjà pas mal pour une montre.

Mais revenons à nos cochons.

Il y a quand même des avantages à être assise entre Potter et Pettigrow en cours. Par exemple, depuis le temps, j'ai appris plein de petits trucs sur Sirius.

Bon et des trucs moins petits aussi, comme le fait que c'est un Animagus non déclaré.

Et oui, j'ai l'immense honneur de connaître le Grand Secret des Maraudeurs. Non, ce n'est pas parce que lors d'une promenade nocturne un soir de pleine Lune, j'ai croisé par le plus grand des hasards un loup-garou accompagné de trois animaux, que le loup-garou a essayé de me bouffer et que les animaux ont bataillé férocement contre le loup-garou pour me sauver de ses crocs sanguinaires.

C'est juste que ça fait des années que je les entends discuter à voix basse du "petit problème de fourrure" de Lupin, de leurs transformations et de leurs escapades au clair de Lune… C'est quand même moins risqué, mais tout aussi efficace.

N'empêche qu'ils sont vraiment pas discrets quand ils causent de leurs plans nocturnes et qu'ils ont de la chance que je sois une Serdaigle qui leur veut du bien.

Même si, pour être tout à fait honnête, c'est surtout à Sirius que je veux du bien.

Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas au courant que j'existe et qu'il n'ait pas la moindre idée de tout ce que je fais pour lui.

Non vraiment, ma vie serait quand même vachement plus simple si j'étais amoureuse de Rusard.

Alors que la cloche sonne et que tout le monde se réveille pour sortir de la salle, je me dis qu'il faudrait peut-être que je commence à envisager sérieusement cette option.


	2. In the shadows

A/N : Tout de suite, le chapitre 2 avec en titre cette chanson hyper connue du groupe The Rasmus. C'est le dernier chapitre où je mets en place les éléments de départ, après l'intrigue commence réellement. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos critiques :)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : In the shadows

OoOoOoO

 _Sometimes, I feel like going down and so disconnected  
Somehow, I know that I am haunted to be wanted  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

OoOoOoO

La journée de cours est enfin terminée, on vient juste de revenir de la Grande Salle pour le dîner et je suis maintenant seule dans mon dortoir, occupée à écrire une lettre à mon oncle Giorgio.

J'entends les cris provenant de la salle commune un étage plus bas. Les élèves sont heureux de se retrouver après deux semaines de séparation. C'est toujours comme ça la semaine de retour des vacances. Après, ça se calme, ils redeviennent des Serdaigles studieux et plus ou moins disciplinés.

Alors que je sèche sur ma lettre, mon esprit se met à divaguer vers une autre tour, celle des Gryffondors, et plus particulièrement de l'un d'entre eux. Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Il est sûrement dans sa salle commune avec ses amis et ses admirateurs. Ou alors dans les couloirs, occupé à concocter un nouveau plan pour tourner des Serpentards en ridicule.

Je m'imagine le croiser « par hasard » dans les couloirs, alors que je passerais par là... cette fois, il m'aborderait, il m'emmènerait dans une salle de classe vide, puis il m'embrasserait passionnément et...

Je secoue vivement la tête, essayant de chasser ces rêvasseries de ma tête. Franchement, à dix-huit ans, on pourrait croire que j'ai passé l'âge des fantasmes d'adolescente pré-pubère.

Je pousse un long soupir en me ré-affalant sur le matelas comme une chiffe molle, quand soudain, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre à la volée.

Trois filles débarquent dans la pièce en papotant joyeusement. Voici mes heureuses camarades de dortoir : Liliane Shepperd, Madeleine Fisher et Aphroda Greengrass.

Madeleine me fait un signe de tête amical de la tête en m'apercevant, tandis que Liliane me jette un regard désagréable et qu'Aphroda se contente d'ignorer ma présence.

Ouais, comme d'hab', quoi.

Ces trois filles-là sont toujours fourrées ensemble, mais elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout, au point que j'en viens à me demander comment elles font pour se supporter mutuellement.

Madeleine est la plus supportable des trois, car elle se contente de se comporter comme une élève normale et sans problème. Studieuse, sage, gentille, elle est loin d'être stupide mais elle a un petit côté naïf qui la rend très influençable.

Aphroda, elle, est beaucoup plus... heu, on va dire coquette, pour ne pas être trop méchante. Elle est déterminée à montrer à tout le monde qu'on peut être belle et intelligente à la fois, et ma foi, elle y arrive très bien. Dès la deuxième année, elle avait déjà un petit copain de deux ans de plus qu'elle et du plus loin que je me souvienne, elle a toujours eu plusieurs garçons qui lui courraient après. En plus elle vient d'une vieille famille de sang-pur, ce qui ne fait qu'ajouter à sa popularité. Personnellement, je ne peux pas la voir… OK, c'est certainement dû au fait qu'elle fait partie des quelques filles qui ont eu l'immense honneur de sortir avec Sirius Black L'Intouchable… mais cela n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas.

La dernière de ce joyeux groupe, Liliane, a des parents moldus, comme moi, mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'être ma camarade de dortoir la plus détestable. Je suis sûre que sans ses origines, elle aurait été à Serpentard. Loin d'être aussi populaire qu'Aphroda, elle agit comme si c'était le cas, passe son temps à critiquer tout et tout le monde et veut devenir Ministre de la Magie. Rien que ça ! Non, mais, je vous jure, le jour où Liliane sera à la tête du gouvernement sorcier, je ne serai plus de ce monde...

Pourtant, on était amies toutes les quatre, à une époque. A mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'étais pleine de bonne volonté. Je venais de découvrir le monde de la magie et je m'imaginais que tout était merveilleux. C'est donc tout naturellement que je me suis tournée vers les personnes qui étaient censées devenir ma « famille », c'est-à-dire mes camarades de dortoir.

Mais je n'ai pas réussi à me faire ma place parmi elles. J'étais celle qui ne parlait pas beaucoup, qui était trop timide et trop introvertie, et je me suis sentie peu à peu écartée du groupe, jusqu'à ce que finalement on en vienne à ne partager rien de plus qu'un dortoir.

Je me suis vite rendue compte que le monde magique n'était pas si différent du monde Moldu.

La solitude était parfois pesante, au début, à cause de cette espèce de pression sociale qui pèse en permanence sur les gens seuls. Comme si le fait d'être seul signifiait que l'on n'est pas fréquentable, que l'on ne vaut pas la peine d'être connu. Il y a une sorte d'accord tacite là-dessus : les gens seuls, on les laisse de leur côté et on n'y pense pas trop. C'est encore plus vrai à Poudlard, une fois que cet accord tacite s'est installé, c'est trop tard, pas moyen de revenir en arrière ; on est définitivement fiché, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité.

J'aimerais bien me dire que c'est par choix que je reste seule, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais aimé avoir de vrais amis, pas seulement quelques personnes qui me saluent d'un hochement de tête quand je les croise dans les couloirs. Et encore.

Mais j'ai fini par m'y faire, par l'accepter, et j'ai cessé de chercher l'amitié de nouvelles personnes. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il ne me reste plus que six mois à Poudlard. Et puis, l'avantage d'être à Serdaigle, c'est qu'il y a pas mal d'élèves qui sont comme ça, trop solitaires ou trop bizarres pour être bien intégrés avec les autres. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en a l'air, j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que je ne serais jamais comme Aphroda, belle, intelligente et populaire.

Alors que les filles repartent dans un concert de papotage, je finis rapidement ma lettre à Giorgio et me lève de mon lit. J'attrape une cape, ma baguette et sors du dortoir sans un mot, sous les regards indifférents des trois filles.

Dans la salle commune, c'est le bazar total. Des garçons de deuxième année ont accidentellement lâché des yeux de crapaud rebondissants, ils rebondissent partout sur les murs, le plafond et les gens, sans jamais perdre de leur vitesse. Des élèves plus âgés essaient de les stopper en lançant des _Stupéfix_ à tout va, mais ils ne font qu'aggraver la situation. Par miracle, j'arrive à les éviter et à me faufiler jusqu'à la sortie.

Il faut que je me dépêche d'aller à la Volière poster ma lettre car le couvre-feu va bientôt tomber.

Cette année, les règles de sécurité sont beaucoup plus strictes, à cause de Vous-Savez-Qui. Paraîtrait qu'il en a après le château... Dumbledore dit qu'on est jamais à l'abri du danger, même s'il assure à tout le monde que Poudlard est encore et toujours le lieu le plus sûr du monde magique. Le problème avec Dumbledore, c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment s'il dit ça pour nous rassurer ou parce que c'est la vérité...

Heureusement, j'atteins sans encombre le bas de la tour de la Volière et, une cinquantaine de marches plus haut (ouais, faut être vachement athlétique si on veut survivre à Poudlard), je débouche dans l'antre sacrée de nos amis à plumes.

Il y règne le même brouhaha que dans la salle commune, sauf que les cris des élèves sont remplacés par des hululements et des froissements d'ailes.

Allez savoir pourquoi, je préfère les hiboux. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne d'autre, puis j'appelle ma chouette :

\- Ginette !

Bon. On ne se moque pas du nom de ma chouette, OK ? J'étais jeune, naïve et innocente et Ginette avait le mérite de rimer avec chouette. On fait tous des erreurs de jeunesse.

Ginette vole jusqu'à moi et se pose sagement sur mon épaule avec un petit hululement de salutation. J'aime bien Ginette, c'est une chouette hulotte et elle est fort sympathique. C'est Giorgio qui me l'a offerte quand on était allé acheter mes fournitures sur le chemin de Traverse pour ma première année. A l'époque, je trouvais qu'avoir une chouette comme animal de compagnie, c'était super cool.

Aujourd'hui, je trouve toujours que c'est super cool.

Je sors quelques biscuits pour hiboux de ma poche et les donne à Ginette qui me remercie avec un hululement enthousiaste. Je caresse son plumage pendant qu'elle mange puis lui attache mon parchemin à la patte.

\- C'est pour Giorgio, à Florence, d'accord ?

Elle me mordille gentiment le doigt en réponse, puis s'envole par la fenêtre.

\- Bon voyage, lui soufflé-je en regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner dans la nuit.

Parfois, j'aimerais bien être comme Ginette et pouvoir m'échapper de Poudlard de temps en temps. Ça ne doit pas être si mal, d'être un hibou.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre, le couvre-feu est passé depuis plusieurs minutes. Mieux vaut retourner au dortoir.

Pour éviter de croiser un prof ou un Préfet dans les couloirs, je décide d'emprunter un passage secret, un des rares que je connaisse. Je l'ai découvert par hasard un soir en discutant avec un portrait, en cinquième année. On dirait pas comme ça, mais les portraits connaissent des tas de choses, à force d'observer tout ce qui se passe dans le château depuis des siècles.

Il y a deux ans, donc, en rentrant de la Volière après le couvre-feu (comme ce soir, en fait, à croire que ma vie n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis), un des portraits de ce couloir, une certaine Lady Marmelade, m'a demandé d'une voix très désapprobatrice ce qu'une jeune fille comme moi faisait hors de son lit à cette heure-ci, enchaînant aussitôt sans attendre ma réponse sur son époque où « les concierges enseignaient la discipline aux élèves irrespectueux en les enfermant dans un placard étroit rempli de clous et d'éclats de verre affûtés, et on devait y rester droit comme un piquet pendant des heures si on ne voulait pas finir embroché ! » (fin de la citation).

Comme elle voyait que je l'écoutais avec curiosité, elle a continué sur sa lancée, et moi, je l'ai écoutée. Que voulez-vous, j'ai toujours aimé les histoires.

Lady Marmelade a semblé enchantée d'avoir une interlocutrice avec qui partager ses souvenirs d'étudiante, et quand soudain le pas de Rusard s'est fait entendre à l'autre bout du couloir et que je me suis mise à chercher précipitamment de tous côtés une cachette, elle m'a rapidement expliqué le passage secret du tableau voisin et j'ai pu échapper à Rusard et à la punition dont j'aurais certainement écopé, certes moins cruelle que le placard à clous, mais tout aussi indésirable.

Le passage est là, c'est ce grand tableau rectangulaire représentant une licorne et un hippogriffe qui vagabondent ensemble dans le ciel étoilé, autour d'un croissant de Lune qui ressemble à une tranche de gruyère. A côté, Lady Marmelade ronfle paisiblement dans son tableau rond.

Je pose l'extrémité de ma baguette sur l'étoile la plus brillante du tableau, et la toile du tableau se transforme en une centaine de fils verticaux, formant un rideau aux couleurs de la peinture. Sans hésitation, je pousse le rideau, qui ne m'oppose aucune résistance et reprend sa forme de peinture une fois franchi.

Je me retrouve dans une petite pièce de la forme d'un cube très sombre, avec des tuyaux de plomberie pleins de toiles d'araignée un peu partout, ouverte sur plusieurs couloirs étroits plongés dans les ténèbres. C'est un peu glauque, je vous l'accorde, mais en fait, les tuyaux servent à montrer le chemin. Par exemple, si on suit le tuyau blanc tacheté de gris, on débouche dans le hall d'entrée, juste devant le grand escalier de marbre. Il y en a beaucoup d'autres, mais je ne connais pas tous leur destination. Celui qui me sert le plus souvent, c'est le bleu ciel, qui, bien sûr, mène à la tour des Serdaigles. De toute façon, maintenant, je connais le chemin par coeur, je n'ai plus vraiment besoin du tuyau... Je suis passée par là tellement de fois !

C'est donc d'un pas assuré que je me faufile entre deux toiles d'araignée et m'enfonce dans un couloir sombre.

\- _Lumos_! dis-je en sortant ma baguette.

Les premières fois, je mettais tellement longtemps à enjamber les tuyaux que ce passage secret dont la fonction première était de me raccourcir le chemin (et éventuellement, d'éviter des retenues déplaisantes) devenait un véritable rallonge.

Mais je me suis acharnée, juste pour le plaisir d'emprunter un chemin que personne d'autre ne connaissait, juste pour le plaisir d'évoluer seule dans ce petit couloir lugubre, juste pour le plaisir de sentir ce picotement d'excitation à la pensée d'avoir découvert un des "secrets" de l'école...

Ah, le tuyau rose fluo, mon repère ! Je vais déboucher dans environ dix mètres sur une autre petite pièce cubique semblable à celle que je viens de quitter et j'aurais juste à passer à travers ces drôles de pierres rondes qui font office de mur pour me retrouver en haut des escaliers de la tour de Serdaigle.

Le chemin prend un visage serré.

Je me fige en apercevant de la lumière au bout du couloir.

D'où est-ce que ça sort ?

La seule source de lumière est censée être ma baguette, ici... Je l'éteins rapidement d'un _Nox_ murmuré.

Des voix indistinctes se font entendre au bout du couloir et je m'approche prudemment en faisant attention à ne pas me prendre un tuyau en pleine tête.

Que font ces types dans mon passage secret après le couvre-feu ? Élèves ? Profs ? Mangemorts ? S'ils appartiennent à cette dernière catégorie, je ferais mieux de rester à couvert... Je resterai à couvert dans tous les cas, d'ailleurs... Mais non je ne suis pas froussarde, je suis une Gryffondor incomprise.

Parvenue à quelques mètres de la salle cubique, je me colle contre le mur et décide de me jeter un sort de Désillusion. Même si je ne les réussis pas très bien, l'obscurité jouera en ma faveur, et mon corps ensorcelé n'aura pas trop de mal à se fondre dans les murs sombres. Normalement, je devrais passer inaperçue.

Je continue à avancer quand soudain, alors qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un mètre à parcourir dos au mur, une des voix se fait à nouveau entendre. Je la reconnais aussitôt et mon coeur se met à battre d'excitation.

\- De toute façon, cette année est bien ennuyante, tu ne trouves pas ? résonne la voix de Sirius, détachée. On ne fait plus rien... Même embêter Servilus est devenu lassant, ce n'est vraiment plus comme avant...

J'ai enfin atteint le bout du couloir, et hasarde inutilement un coup d'oeil dans la pièce. J'avoue que mon coeur fait un petit saut ridicule dans ma poitrine à la vue de la personne qui parle. Il est accompagné de notre grand héros de Quidditch, j'ai nommé James Potter Le Magnifique, son ami pour la vie.

Tous deux se sont calés entre les tuyaux, avachis sur des fauteuils moelleux et confortables qu'ils ont dû faire apparaître car je n'en ai jamais vus ici auparavant. La baguette de Sirius, posée sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, renvoie une forte lumière bleutée qui éclaire toute la pièce. Ses jambes sont étendues devant lui sur un tuyau pile à la bonne hauteur.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ici à une heure pareille ces deux là, nom d'une citrouille avariée ?

\- Et puis, Dumbledore nous surveille de si près qu'il est impossible de provoquer un seul Serpentard sans se faire remonter le chapeau, poursuit Sirius l'air encore plus blasé que d'habitude. Très dangereux... le temps n'est plus à la rigolade... bla, bla, bla... On le sait bien que le temps n'est plus à la rigolade, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent qu'on fasse, confinés ici dans ce château ? Nous ronger les sangs parce que Voldemort tue des Moldus toutes les semaines ? Très utile ! Si au moins, on pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais non, il faut toujours rester prudent, faire attention à ce qu'on dit, à ce qu'on fait... Je vais devenir fou à force de voir tout ce bazar dehors et nous enfermés ici !

\- A la fin de l'année, on se battra, Patmol, assure Potter, en tailleur sur son propre fauteuil, en plein examen de sa baguette, qui émet des petites étincelles dorées à chaque fois qu'il essaye de la nettoyer avec sa manche. En attendant, concentre-toi sur autre chose, profite de ta dernière année à Poudlard...

Il n'a pas l'air de prêter une oreille très attentive aux plaintes de Sirius, comme s'il les avait déjà entendues plein de fois.

\- C'est dur de profiter quand on apprend toutes ces disparitions suspectes par la Gazette au petit-déjeuner, rétorque Sirius avec amertume.

Arrête de lire la Gazette, dans ce cas. Moi c'est ce que j'ai fait, j'en avais marre de voir toujours les mêmes unes (« Disparition suspecte au Ministère de la Magie », « Le premier Ministre Harold Minchum recommande la plus grande prudence », « Des Moldus retrouvés morts sous la Marque des Ténèbres »...).

\- Je sais bien, soupire Potter en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse pour l'instant ?

Sirius ne répond pas et hausse les épaules de son habituel air blasé.

\- Tu devrais essayer de penser à autre chose, lui conseille alors Potter. Trouve-toi une occupation.

\- Une occupation, facile à dire... Depuis que tu sors avec Lily, les Maraudeurs sont beaucoup moins actifs.

Potter lui lance un regard froid comme la glace. Pas commode quand on parle de sa copine, celui-là...

\- Tu as quelque chose contre Lily ?

\- Mais non, Cornedrue, tu sais bien que je l'adore, ta copine... soupire Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

Changeant d'expression du tout au tout, Potter lui adresse un sourire rayonnant.

\- Je sais, elle est formidable... dit-il, l'air soudainement rêveur.

Dans le genre je-change-d'humeur-comme-de-cape, Potter obtient la palme d'or... Il a vraiment l'air con, là, à sourire mièvrement en pensant à sa copine. J'espère que je n'ai pas ce sourire stupide collé sur mon visage quand je pense à Sirius en cours.

\- Oui, oui, belle, intelligente, drôle, pleine d'esprit, intègre, courageuse... Merci, depuis le temps je connais le topo, le coupe Sirius, mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Toujours est-il que je m'ennuie ferme et que la prochaine pleine lune est dans presque un mois.

Dire qu'il attend avec impatience le soir où il pourra aller gambader dans la Forêt Interdite avec un loup-garou transformé. C'est bien un Gryffondor, ce type : inconscient, mettant sa vie en danger pour s'amuser sans scrupules pour la pauvre fille que je suis qui se ronge les sangs une nuit par mois en l'imaginant se faire dévorer par un loup-garou affamé.

\- Fais passer le temps avec une fille, suggère Potter en haussant les épaules.

Ah non, ferme-la Potter.

Sirius pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- La flemme... Ça peut être sympa au début, mais ça devient vite lassant. Tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, c'est toujours la même chose.

\- Oh, là, là... fait Potter d'un air inquiet. Pas étonnant que tu n'aies jamais de copine, vu cet état d'esprit... Ce qu'il te faudrait, c'est un bon gros défi qui te remette d'aplomb !

\- Un défi ? répète Sirius, sceptique mais j'aperçois une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans ses yeux. On a déjà fait les quatre cent coups avec les Maraudeurs ! Je ne pense pas qu'il existe un seul défi que je n'ai pas relevé.

Quelle modestie, dis donc.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? fait Potter, outré. Les défis, c'est infini ! Je peux t'en citer plein que tu n'as jamais fait, mon cher Patmol ! Mettre une limace dans la culotte de McGo', par exemple...

Sirius le regarde d'un air mi-dégoûté, mi-amusé.

\- Hé... ! t'es sûr qu'elle en porte une ? rigole-t-il.

\- ...vérifier si Slughorn a autant de poils là où je pense que dans sa moustache...

\- Argh ! Horrible !

Je suis d'accord, c'est une question que j'aurais préféré ne jamais me poser. Merci, Potter. Toujours des idées de génie.

\- ... rouler une pelle à Servilus...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, Cornedrue ! Tu peux arrêter, j'ai compris !

\- Bon, t'as compris l'idée, quoi, fait Potter avec un sourire espiègle. C'est un challenge comme ça qu'il te faudrait.

\- Heu... je ne vois pas en quoi rouler une pelle à Servilus me remettrait d'aplomb...

\- Ah bon ? fait Potter malicieusement. Enfin, c'est évident que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, voyons !

Sirius essaye de prendre un air courroucé, mais très vite, il éclate de rire avec son ami.

Je suis la seule à ne pas trouver ça drôle ?

\- Non, mais sérieusement, dit Sirius en s'essuyant les yeux. Tes défis sont pas terribles, mon vieux.

\- Comment ça, mes défis sont pas terribles ? fait Potter, en prenant un air vexé. C'est juste que tu as la frousse de les relever !

\- La frousse, moi ? Je te rappelle que je suis un Gryffondor ! Seuls les plus courageux, rejoindront ce noble lieu, récite-t-il avec fierté en agitant sa baguette, dont le faisceau de lumière parcourt la pièce.

C'est bien, il a bien appris la chanson du Choixpeau.

\- C'est juste que tes défis sont carrément glauques, poursuit-il avec une grimace.

\- Ouais, dans le fond, t'as pas tout à fait tort, Patmol... admet Potter.

\- Aah, je sais, je n'ai jamais tort, déclare Sirius comme une évidence. Mais bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça ne règle pas mon problème. Que faire pour passer le temps ?

Il pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme.

\- Pfff, j'en sais rien moi... soupire Potter, exaspéré. Cherche un peu ! Regarde, moi, je ne m'ennuie pas !

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu as Lily !

\- Alors, fais pareil, sors avec une fille !

Non ! Ne sors pas avec une fille !

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Les filles m'ennuient, proteste Sirius, tapotant impatiemment des doigts sur un tuyau.

Ah ! Dans ton popotin, Potter !

\- Tu n'as qu'à choisir une fille avec qui tu n'es jamais sorti, suggère-t-il. Une fille qui ne te voit pas comme l'homme de sa vie, au lieu de prendre la première venue, par facilité, comme tu fais d'habitude. Met un peu de piment dans ta vie amoureuse, Patmol !

Non, mauvaise idée, très mauvaise idée, ça ! Ça pourrait lui plaire ! Potter, ferme-la immédiatement !

\- Tu veux dire, comme toi avec Lily ? ricane Sirius.

\- Exactement, approuve Potter en reprenant son air niais comme à chaque fois qu'on parle d'Evans.

Sirius fait un geste nonchalant de la baguette.

\- Désolé, Cornedrue, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de me ridiculiser comme toi pendant toutes ces années. Et de toute façon, je ne pourrais pas, les filles viennent toutes seules vers moi, je n'y peux rien, c'est mon charme naturel.

Je grimace, sachant que je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'a pas tort. Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne ferai jamais le premier pas vers Sirius. Et par conséquent, pourquoi je ferais mieux de l'oublier définitivement, plutôt que de rester là à profiter de cette occasion pour l'espionner comme une groupie désespérée.

Non, non, je ne l'espionne pas. Je suis ici contre mon gré. Et d'ailleurs, je vais repartir tout de suite, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui mais comment passer sans me faire remarquer ? Je ne vais quand même pas rebrousser chemin... Pfff, j'ai vraiment pas de chance, je suis sûre qu'il existe plein de pièces secrètes à Poudlard, mais non, il faut qu'ils viennent s'installer dans la seule que je connais, en même temps que moi, comme par hasard !

Je déteste le hasard.

\- En fait, tu ne sais même pas draguer une fille, remarque Potter vexé par sa remarque.

\- Je pourrais très bien si j'en avais envie, rétorque Sirius. C'est juste que je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Arrête de te la jouer, toutes les filles ne sont pas amoureuses de toi, non plus, le rembarre Potter. Tu devrais essayer de draguer une fille qui n'est pas amie avec nous... une qui ne recherche pas spécialement ta popularité et qui ne te fait pas déjà les yeux doux.

Potter prend un air pensif.

\- Si elle te détestait, ce serait encore plus amusant.

\- A part les Serpentards, je ne vois pas. Et je t'aime bien Cornedrue, mais je vais pas aller draguer mes détestables cousines et leurs copines horribles juste pour te prouver quelque chose...

\- Évite de faire ça, répond Potter avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas trop envie de partir à la recherche des derniers morceaux qu'il restera de toi dans la salle commune des serpents.

\- Quel manque de courage de la part d'un Gryffondor tel que toi, soupire Sirius d'un air faussement déçu.

\- Désolé, mais vu le petit cadeau qu'on a leur a laissé dans leur salle commune la dernière fois, je préfère éviter d'y retourner tu vois, déclare Potter avant d'éclater de rire, aussitôt suivi par Monsieur Grosses Chevilles.

Et les voilà repartis à rigoler bêtement en se remémorant leurs souvenirs. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Sirius est beau quand il rigole aussi librement.

Je secoue la tête. Je ferais mieux de partir d'ici avant que mon sort de Désillusion ne se dissipe. Profitant de ce qu'ils continuent à rire, je me déplace lentement à découvert, priant pour que mon sort soit encore suffisamment efficace pour ne pas attirer leur attention.

Je sais que je compte beaucoup sur la chance pour réussir à sortir d'ici inaperçue, mais je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici, j'ai besoin de mes huit heures de sommeil moi.

Lentement, très lentement, je me dirige vers le mur à l'opposé de là où je me tiens, le mur aux pierres rondes, tandis que Potter commence à dresser la liste de toutes les filles qui font déjà de l'oeil à Sirius. Soi-disant qu'il aurait besoin d'une conquête inédite et difficile... Ça me rend malade. Heureusement, à mon avis, ils font seulement ça pour faire passer le temps, ce n'est pas comme si Sirius allait vraiment essayer de séduire une Serpentard pour prouver à son meilleur ami qu'il sait très bien draguer. Il n'est pas stupide à ce point.

Forte de cette conviction, je continue à avancer péniblement vers le mur de la délivrance. Sirius est dos à moi mais j'ai Potter juste en face de moi. J'attends qu'il se remette à parler avec Sirius pour bouger. S'il remarque un mouvement suspect, et qu'il se lève pour voir ce que c'est, je suis fichue, il va me trouver.

Potter regarde Sirius pour discuter des termes de son « challenge », comme il l'appelle. J'en profite pour passer en-dessous de ce tuyau qui me bloque le passage depuis tout à l'heure.

J'écoute à peine ce qu'ils racontent, trop concentrée à surveiller les moments où Potter ne regarde pas en face de lui. Trop concentrée également à m'empêcher de me focaliser sur le fait que Sirius n'est qu'à quelques pas de moi.

Plus que quelques pas, et je vais pouvoir traverser le mur de pierres rondes.

Potter se gratte la jambe. Je fais un pas.

Il se met une nouvelle fois à rigoler. Je parviens à avancer de trois pas, avant que Potter ne relève soudainement la tête.

Tout d'un coup, il fronce les sourcils, en regardant plus ou moins dans ma direction. Je me fige instantanément, une jambe en l'air, à deux doigts d'enjamber un autre de ces fichus tuyaux. Heureusement que je suis Désillusionnée, j'aurais l'air fine d'être découverte dans cette position... Position qui me rappelle étrangement celle d'un flamant rose qui tente de se frayer un chemin parmi une marée de roseaux envahissants. Non pas que j'aie déjà vu un flamant rose. Mais bon, voilà, l'imaginaire collectif, tout ça... Bref.

Sirius, qui n'a rien remarqué, dit quelque chose à propos des termes de son nouveau défi, et Potter détourne la tête. Je peux à nouveau respirer. Et poser ma jambe par terre.

Au moment où ils se tapent dans la main en éclatant de rire, je traverse le mur de pierres rondes enfin atteint et débouche juste à côté de la porte de ma salle commune.

Ma salle commune adorée d'amour que j'aime !

J'ai bien cru que je ne l'atteindrais jamais !

J'expire un grand coup, tentant de calmer les battements de mon coeur qui résonnent avec force dans ma poitrine.

La prochaine fois, je passerai par les couloirs, c'est quand même moins risqué.


	3. Don't stand so close to me

A/N : J'ai finalement coupé ce chapitre en deux, donc voici la première partie dont le titre est une chanson de Police ! Le chapitre suivant devrait arriver assez vite vu qu'il est quasiment déjà fini.

Merci à Guest, AnkaaBlack, CFLM Angel et Mlice (tu te doutes bien, oui ! ) pour avoir laissé un mot :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Don't stand so close to me

\- Aïïïe !

Je retire vivement ma main hors de portée du cactus dents-de-vampire qui vient de me mordre le doigt.

\- _Tergeo !_ lancé-je en grommelant sur mon doigt et le sang s'arrête aussitôt de couler.

C'est déjà la troisième fois ce matin que cette sale plante me mord. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment très attentive en Botanique, aujourd'hui. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à la conversation que j'ai entendue la veille dans le passage des tuyaux entre Sirius et Potter.

J'espère qu'ils vont vite abandonner cette idée de challenge. Parce que, franchement, draguer une fille juste pour prouver à un ami qu'on en est capable, avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si Sirius avait vraiment besoin de sortir avec une fille... Il a déjà eu quelques copines, c'est bon, il connaît, stop maintenant.

Et de toute façon, le temps n'est pas aux amourettes stupides, c'est la guerre, et à mon avis, il ferait mieux de chercher un moyen de ne pas se faire assassiner dès sa sortie de Poudlard, plutôt que de batifoler avec n'importe qui ! Non mais oh.

Et oui, je parle bien entendu en toute objectivité.

Hum.

J'esquive un autre coup de mâchoire du cactus dents-de-vampire posé devant moi. On est censé limer ses pics pour qu'ils soient moins piquants, mais le cactus n'est pas très coopératif. Alors que je lui fais une manucure gratuite ! Franchement, il a une idée du prix que ça coûte ? Bon OK, moi non plus j'en ai aucune idée, mais Aphroda et Madeleine s'en sont plaintes tellement de fois que je peux m'en faire une idée à peu près précise.

A ma droite, Pettigrow a encore plus de mal que moi et devient livide à chaque fois qu'il a une goutte de sang sur les doigts. Quant à Potter, il n'a pas l'air de s'impliquer beaucoup dans la leçon, depuis tout à l'heure, il envoie des parchemins à Sirius deux rangs devant nous, dès que le prof regarde ailleurs.

Je me demande ce qu'ils s'écrivent. J'espère que ça n'a pas à voir avec leur conversation d'hier.

Quand la cloche sonne enfin, annonçant la fin de ce double cours, la manucure de mon cactus est loin d'être terminée, mais je repose le pot au fond de la classe avec soulagement. Comme d'habitude, je prends mon temps pour enlever mes gants en peau de dragon et ranger mes affaires, si bien que je suis la dernière à sortir de la serre.

Mon cœur sursaute quand j'aperçois une personne qui attend à la sortie de la serre. Une personne qui n'est autre que Sirius, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

Seul.

Merlin, ça me met toujours dans des états pas possibles quand je le croise sans être préparée, comme ça.

Je m'apprête à passer devant lui en ayant l'air le plus normal possible, quand il se redresse, s'avance vers moi et dit :

\- Salut.

Lentement, je tourne la tête derrière mon dos pour voir à qui il parle, mais il n'y a personne derrière moi.

En fait, c'est moi qu'il regarde.

Oh Merlin. Je crois bien que c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.

Et vu la panique qui m'envahit soudain, il ne s'agit pas d'un énième fantasme de pré-adolescente.

 _Par les chaussettes puantes de Merlin, Sirius me parle réellement !_

Attendez, attendez, attendez. Ce n'est pas possible, il doit certainement y avoir une erreur. Il a dû se tromper de personne, c'est l'explication la plus plausible. A force de passer tous mes cours à côté de Pettigrow et de Potter, il m'a peut-être confondue avec l'un d'entre eux.

C'est sûrement ça. Il va me dire qu'il a fait une erreur et s'excuser. Il faut que je trouve quoi répondre à ça, vite !

Alors quand Sirius ouvre à nouveau la bouche et dit de sa fichue voix sexy :

\- Tu t'appelles Lucia, c'est bien ça ?

Je réponds automatiquement avec un sourire crispé censé être rassurant :

\- C'est pas grave, pas de problème.

Il a l'air décontenancé par ma réponse et je comprends que je n'ai pas dit ce qu'il fallait. C'est alors que le sens de sa phrase me monte au cerveau.

\- Heu... fait Sirius, déconcerté.

\- Non, non, rien ! J'ai mal entendu, je bafouille complètement mortifiée. Je... je dois y aller !

Rouge comme une pivoine, je pars précipitamment, laissant Sirius, perplexe, en plan. Je cours à moitié jusqu'au château en répétant «Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu» en boucle dans ma tête, encore sous le choc. J'entre dans la première salle de classe vide que je vois, je m'effondre sur une chaise et je me prends la tête entre les mains en grognant.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce qui vient de se passer.

Sirius m'a parlé. Pour la première fois. En sept ans. Et je me suis royalement ridiculisée.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

C'est pas possible que la première fois qu'il vienne me parler, je réussisse à tout foutre en l'air comme ça... Qu'après sept ans de béguin à sens unique, je sois capable de foutre en l'air la seule chance que j'aurai jamais de lui parler !

Je rejoue rapidement la scène dans mon esprit et grogne à nouveau.

Quelqu'un aurait-il l'amabilité de me jeter un Avada Kedavra ?

Et dire que pendant toutes ces années, j'ai envisagé une bonne centaine de scénarios de ce genre et la réaction que je devrai avoir si jamais cela arrivait réellement... Ne pas avoir l'air stupide. Avoir l'air de quelqu'un d'intéressant et mystérieux. Le surprendre agréablement pour qu'il ait envie de revenir me parler. Qu'il s'interroge à mon sujet. C'est ça qui était prévu !

Sauf que je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait aujourd'hui ! Je n'étais pas prête ! Si encore, il ne m'avait pas prise par surprise, comme ça, sans raison, j'aurais pu avoir le temps de préparer une réponse et une réaction adéquates...

Mais non, il a fallu qu'il se décide à venir ce jour-là, et pour me dire quoi, qui plus est ? « Salut. Tu t'appelles Lucia, c'est bien ça ? ». Ça n'a pas de sens. En plus, j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle Lucia, ça me rappelle ma famille italienne.

Attendez.

Pourquoi... pourquoi ce jour-là en particulier ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à venir me demander ça _aujourd'hui_ et pas avant ? Se pourrait-il que... ?

Mon cerveau fonctionne soudain à cent à l'heure.

Les parchemins qu'ils s'envoyaient en cours avec Potter ce matin... Et les regards en coin que me jetait Potter, se pourrait-il que ce ne soit pas parce que je galérais avec mon cactus, comme je le pensais tout à l'heure ?

Non. Non, c'est trop tiré par les cheveux. Je m'emballe trop vite.

Il est beaucoup plus probable qu'il ait simplement voulu me demander un livre de cours ou un truc du genre. Ou qu'il ait entendu parler de moi de quelque manière que ce soit et qu'il ait voulu vérifier quelque chose sur moi ou je ne sais quoi...

Peut-être même que Potter m'a reconnue hier soir dans le passage aux tuyaux et qu'il a demandé à Sirius de vérifier si c'était bien moi ! Je me souviens que Potter a regardé dans ma direction à un moment, il aurait pu me reconnaître. Si ça se trouve, Sirius voulait me jeter un _Oubliettes_ pour que j'oublie leur conversation d'hier.

C'est toujours plus probable que de penser que... oui, c'est absurde.

Il n'empêche que je passe le reste de la matinée à me morfondre sur le désastre qu'a été mon premier et très sûrement dernier contact avec Sirius.

Mais quand j'arrive devant la salle de classe de Sortilèges cet après-midi, cela arrive à nouveau.

Sirius se détache du groupe des Gryffondors et s'avance vers moi d'un pas nonchalant. En me regardant. Et la panique me saisit à nouveau. Sûrement encore plus vite que la première fois sachant que c'est bien vers moi qu'il se dirige.

Non, non ! Je peux le faire cette fois ! Je ne vais pas me ridiculiser !

\- Hé, tu es partie vite tout à l'heure, me dit-il en souriant.

\- Lucy, dis-je précipitamment. Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Lucy.

Sirius semble décontenancé l'espace d'un instant puis un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Un _sourire_. A moi.

Je fonds comme neige au soleil.

\- Oh, d'accord ! fait-il. Et dis-moi...

\- Entrez, tout le monde ! fait la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick, coupant Sirius dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre, je fonce dans la salle de classe et vais m'asseoir directement à ma place. Je souffle un grand coup alors que les autres élèves entrent à leur tour.

OK. On respire.

Bon. C'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais ça aurait pu être pire. Au moins, j'ai réussi à ne pas avoir l'air trop à côté de la plaque.

Attention, Potter arrive ! Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air tout à fait à l'aise alors que je bouillonne intérieurement. Mais je passe le reste du cours à me demander ce que Sirius pouvait bien vouloir me dire.

Si je continue à être aussi peu attentive en cours, je vais finir par rater tous mes ASPICs.

Potter ne cesse de me jeter des coups d'oeil en coin, il n'est vraiment pas discret. Ça me fait reconsidérer mon hypothèse de tout à l'heure. J'ai du mal à y croire, mais ça se tient. Tout dépend de ce que Sirius voulait me demander.

Parce que, ne nous voilons pas la face, vu ce que j'ai entendu hier, il ne vient pas me parler parce qu'il est soudainement intéressé par moi. Il n'irait pas de lui-même vers une fille, il l'a dit lui-même hier. Ça pourrait être juste amical mais je ne vois pas pour quelle raison il voudrait soudainement être ami avec moi. Donc la seule possibilité, c'est qu'il a quelque chose de particulier à me demander.

J'aurais pu rassembler mon courage et rester après le cours pour lui demander ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais le courage n'a jamais fait partie de mes traits de caractère. Alors dès la fin du cours, je fonce à la Grande Salle pour le dîner puis vais m'enfermer dans mon dortoir pour la soirée. Même les caquètements de mes camarades de dortoir ne réussiraient à m'en déloger.

Deux contacts avec Sirius en une journée, ça fait déjà beaucoup. Laissez-moi juste le temps de m'en remettre.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le souci, c'est que je ne m'en suis toujours pas remise le lendemain. J'y ai même pensé toute la nuit, rejouant ces deux scènes dans ma tête encore et encore, me lamentant sur ma capacité à me ridiculiser en moins de deux phrases.

Je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer en cours de Métamorphose, mais même quand McGonagall effectue une magnifique métamorphose d'une fille de Gryffondor en un beau cheval blanc pour une démonstration, mon esprit est ailleurs.

Je me dirige vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner avec cette même question qui tourne et retourne dans ma tête : « Qu'est-ce que Sirius pouvait bien vouloir me dire ? ».

J'arrive devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Salut, Lucy ! fait une voix à ma gauche.

Sirius déboule d'un couloir, rangeant un bout de parchemin dans sa poche, et... ça y est, je panique.

Ça en devient redondant.

\- Je peux te parler ? demande Sirius avant que je n'aie le temps de réussir à formuler une réponse.

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Heu... j'allais manger, dis-je essayant encore une fois de m'évader.

Il faut dire qu'il y a des élèves qui arrivent eux aussi pour le déjeuner et je n'ai pas trop envie de me faire remarquer avec Sirius.

\- Je vais faire vite alors, dit-il. Ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi samedi qui vient ?

Silence.

Sirius penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant ma réponse sans l'ombre d'une appréhension. Il a son air désinvolte habituel, tout à fait confiant, comme si me demander ça n'était qu'une formalité.

\- Je ne peux pas, dis-je finalement d'une voix faible.

Sirius a l'air pris de court, il me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Parce que j'ai... heu... quelque chose d'autre de prévu. Désolée.

Le temps qu'il réalise qu'il s'est fait rembarré, j'en profite pour entrer dans la Grande Salle et aller m'asseoir à ma table sous les regards curieux des Serdaigles, le plantant là, abasourdi.

Je suis moi-même abasourdie. Je viens de refuser un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard avec Sirius. Une chose à laquelle j'ai rêvé tellement de fois que c'en est horriblement ironique.

Je crois bien que c'est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai jamais eu à faire. Vous savez, c'est un peu comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis quinze jours, qu'on me proposait un plat de spaghettis à la bolognaise et que je disais non merci, je n'ai pas faim. Si tant est qu'on puisse comparer Sirius à des spaghettis.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était la seule chose à faire, maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que tout ceci est bien lié à la conversation que j'ai entendue l'autre soir. La coïncidence est beaucoup trop grosse, je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Autant se rendre à l'évidence dès maintenant. Sirius a fait un pari et forcément, il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi.

Toujours pas de volontaire pour me jeter un Avada Kedavra ?


	4. The pretender

A/N : Voilà le 4e chapitre avec une chanson des Foo Fighters en titre que je trouvais particulièrement adaptée à ce chapitre.

Au fait, si vous voulez avoir une idée de ce à quoi ressemble Sirius dans ma tête (c'est toujours cool de visualiser les personnages), tapez "Orlando Bloom 1 songe d'une nuit d'été" sur google, cliquez sur le premier résultat et normalement, vous aurez la photo :) Toutes les photos d'Orlando Bloom ne sont pas forcément fidèles à l'image que je me fais de Sirius, mais celle-là y correspond parfaitement bien je trouve !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : The Pretender

OoOoOoO

 _I'm finished making sense_  
 _Done pleading ignorance_  
 _That whole defense_

 _What if I say I'm not like the others?_  
 _What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_  
 _You're the pretender_  
 _What if I say I'll never surrender?_

OoOoOoO

\- Hey Lucy ! Quel heureux hasard de te croiser ici !

Je sursaute violemment en apercevant Sirius à une dizaine de mètres devant moi.

C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Comment diable fait-il pour se retrouver sur mon chemin à n'importe quel moment de la journée ? Il a le Troisième Oeil ou quoi ?

Faisant comme si je n'avais pas entendu, je fais aussitôt demi-tour en pressant le pas, espérant le distancer.

Une semaine.

Ça fait à peine une semaine que perdure ce petit jeu et je n'en peux déjà plus.

Depuis que j'ai refusé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui, Sirius, loin de laisser tomber comme je l'espérais, a changé de stratégie. Il a dû comprendre qu'une simple proposition de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et un sourire ne suffiraient pas pour arriver à ses fins. Il a dû penser que je cherchais à lui résister ou que je jouais les difficiles. Que je n'étais pas comme toutes ces filles qui feraient n'importe quoi pour un regard de sa part.

S'il savait.

Alors depuis, il me parle dès qu'il en a l'occasion, me complimentant sur ma coiffure bien qu'elle n'ait rien de remarquable ou pour discuter du dernier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il me sourit quand nos regards se croisent et me regarde d'ailleurs bien plus qu'avant (ce qui n'est pas très difficile étant donné qu'avant, il ne me regardait pour ainsi dire jamais).

Et moi, je fais tout pour le décourager : je l'évite, répondant un minimum syndical à ses questions, prétendant ne pas remarquer ses sourires et ne pas avoir croisé son regard, répétant maintes et maintes fois à Aphroda que non, Sirius n'est pas plus intéressé par moi que je ne le suis par lui (ce qui est assez ironique sachant à quel point je suis intéressée par lui)...

Et faisant demi-tour lorsque je le croise dans un couloir, comme maintenant.

Malheureusement pour moi, il me rattrape en quelques enjambées et se met à marcher à mon côté, calquant son pas sur le mien. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Ça y est, il est trop proche pour que j'arrive à penser correctement.

Je pourrais faire un théorème là-dessus : à partir de combien de mètres de distance la présence de Sirius influe-t-elle sur mes capacités cognitives ? Ça me vaudrait sûrement un Ordre de Merlin.

\- Attends-moi, tu vas par où ? demande Sirius en me regardant.

Je fuis son regard. Déjà que marcher si près de lui me met dans tous mes états... Si je croise ses magnifiques yeux gris, je risque de m'évanouir. Je vous jure, j'exagère à peine.

\- Hum... à la bibliothèque, je bredouille en faisant semblant d'admirer un tableau super moche de l'autre côté.

\- Ah tiens, moi aussi ! s'exclame-t-il d'une voix enjouée. Mais... tu es au courant qu'on ne va pas dans la bonne direction ?

Ah...

Bah oui, c'est logique, ça... Si j'ai fait demi-tour quand il est apparu devant moi alors que je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque, forcément, maintenant, je vais dans la direction opposée...

J'arrête de marcher, et refais demi-tour, comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Il me suit d'un pas guilleret.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis débile, j'aurais dû lui dire que j'allais aux toilettes, ou un truc du genre, un endroit où il ne peut pas me suivre... Si j'étais un elfe de maison, je crois que je me taperais la tête contre le mur.

\- Alors, tu as passé une bonne matinée ?

Je cherche à toute vitesse une réponse cohérente à sa question.

\- Oui, je réponds après plusieurs secondes de silence.

Bon, OK, on a déjà vu plus éloquent, comme réponse... Mais faut pas trop m'en demander, non plus. J'ai déjà beaucoup progressé, durant cette dernière semaine. Maintenant, j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il dit et à répondre en conséquence. Prochaine étape : aligner sujet-verbe-complément.

Nom d'une Acromantule unijambiste ! Je viens de risquer un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Sirius (malheureusement, je ne contrôle pas toujours mes propres yeux... c'est fou comme ils ont tendance à s'égarer lorsqu'une certaine personne se trouve dans mon champ de vision...), et il me regarde avec son air poli je-viens-tout-juste-de-te-poser-une-question-et-j'attends-patiemment-la-réponse.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fondre quand je le vois me sourire tranquillement, comme ça. Les yeux qui pétillent, ses mèches de cheveux noirs qui retombent négligemment sur son visage... Ça donne envie de les dégager de devant ses yeux...

Pas toucher cheveux, Lucy, pas toucher ! Rah, je suis incontrôlable, même par moi-même. J'oublie toujours la règle numéro un : « Ne jamais regarder Sirius de près sans s'être préparée psychologiquement au préalable. »

Malgré moi, mes lèvres s'étirent d'elles-mêmes en un léger sourire.

Il a l'air surpris de me voir lui sourire comme ça, d'un coup, et je me flagelle mentalement en réalisant qu'il doit vraiment me prendre pour une cinglée.

J'en ai marre, chaque seconde que je passe avec lui réduit l'impression de l'intelligente et studieuse Serdaigle qu'il devait probablement avoir de moi avant de me « parler ». Maintenant, à ses yeux, je dois passer pour la Serdaigle détraquée du cerveau. Super. Génial. Fantastique. Merveilleux. For-mi-da-ble.

\- Pourquoi tu souris ? demande-t-il fort logiquement.

\- Pour rien, pour rien, je réponds précipitamment. Je... je pensais à... quelque chose.

A ta bouche sur la mienne, en l'occurrence.

\- Oui, j'avais remarqué, tu es souvent dans la lune, dit-il avec un sourire indulgent. Ça doit être un truc de Serdaigle.

J'acquiesce vivement, heureuse qu'il ait trouvé une excuse à mon comportement. C'est vrai, quoi, je préfère avoir le rôle de la fille brillante mais incomprise que celui de la tarée de service.

\- C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi, poursuit-il tranquillement.

Blocage de cerveau, blocage de cerveau !

Je déteste quand il sort quelque chose comme ça. A chaque fois ça me fait rougir comme une citrouille trop mûre.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aimes vraiment quelque chose chez moi, marmonné-je pour essayer de cacher ma gêne.

Il a l'air surpris. Peut-être parce qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de m'entendre faire une phrase complète. C'est une première en fait. Quand je vous dis que je m'améliore.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demande-t-il avec étonnement.

\- Et bien, dis-je avec hésitation et en articulant mes mots avec soin. Tu ne me connais pas, on ne s'est jamais parlé, et tout d'un coup, tu m'aimes bien... Je trouve ça... bizarre.

Par Merlin, j'ai réussi à dire tout ça. Je tente d'ignorer la chaleur que je sens se dégager de mes joues. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, de toute façon. Peu importe de quoi j'ai l'air devant lui.

\- J'ai juste envie de faire ta connaissance, parce que justement, je trouve ça dommage qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé, explique-t-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Je secoue la tête. J'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

\- Je ne te crois pas. Il y a plein d'autres gens à qui tu n'as jamais parlé, et... tu t'en fiches. Et maintenant, tu veux faire connaissance avec moi, sans aucune raison...

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était sans raison.

\- Pour quelle raison alors ?

\- Et bien, peut-être parce que tu me plais.

Mon coeur se serre. Je rougis alors que je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est ironique de voir combien de fois j'ai souhaité qu'il me dise quelque chose comme ça, et maintenant qu'il le dit, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne dise rien du tout. Parce que c'est faux.

En un sens, je suis déçue de voir qu'il est capable de mentir autant et de se jouer des gens comme ça. Peut-être que je me suis trompée sur lui, peut-être qu'il n'est pas la personne remarquable que j'imaginais, qu'il n'y a pas de fond caché à découvrir en lui. C'est juste un mec trop sûr de lui qui se joue des gens. Après tout, il a été élevé parmi des Serpentards. Et les Gryffondors ne sont pas non plus un modèle d'humilité.

Nous empruntons les escaliers qui montent vers la bibliothèque sans que je trouve quoi répondre. Tout cela ressemble à un cauchemar. Toutes mes illusions de fille naïve et amoureuse se sont effondrées cette dernière semaine. J'ai été bête de me faire autant de films sur Sirius. Maintenant, je suis terriblement déçue.

En arrivant devant la porte de la bibliothèque, Sirius s'arrête et me retient par le bras. Le toucher fait sursauter mon stupide coeur. Et ça m'énerve.

\- Écoute, pour être honnête, je n'allais pas vraiment à la bibliothèque. Je voulais juste marcher un peu avec toi.

Je hausse les épaules. J'avais déjà compris ça. Voyant que je ne dis rien, il ajoute avec un sourire charmeur :

\- Et je voulais te demander une deuxième fois si tu voulais bien aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi cette semaine. Peu importe le jour ou l'heure, il y a toujours un moyen d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil espiègle, comme pour dire « cette fois, tu ne peux pas refuser cette proposition alléchante ».

Et dans d'autres circonstances, la proposition aurait été plus qu'alléchante, c'est vrai.

Là, c'est encore et toujours hors de question. La question, c'est plutôt : comment refuser poliment ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je en regardant ailleurs.

\- T'inquiète pas, il n'y aucun risque de se faire prendre, je connais plusieurs chemins sûrs pour y aller sans être vus, argumente Sirius.

\- Non mais... je ne préfère pas.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonne Sirius. C'est sans risque, je te dis.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller avec toi, OK ?

Autant pour un refus poli...

Il me regarde d'un air blessé, sans comprendre. Ça me fait aussitôt culpabiliser. Je ne veux pas le blesser, mais il ne me laisse pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? demande-t-il en croisant les bras, vexé. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Tout.

\- Rien. Mais je n'ai pas envie de passer plus de temps avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas honnête avec moi.

\- Pas honnête ? Mais non, justement, se défend-il avec fougue. J'ai été honnête quand je t'ai dit que je voulais seulement mieux te connaître.

C'est ça, et ma grand-mère c'est Grindelwald. Il me prend vraiment pour une imbécile, c'est incroyable.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te croyais pas, dis-je en secouant la tête. Ça ne sert à rien, je sais que tu me mens, je sais que tes intentions ne sont pas... sincères.

\- Mais pas du tout, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? s'exclame Sirius avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te méfies autant de moi ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas, voyons voir... Un pari avec un copain, peut-être ?

Oups. C'est sorti tout seul.

Sirius me regarde d'un air stupéfait. Mais il se reprend étonnamment vite.

\- Mais je n'ai fait aucun pari ! assure-t-il. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

Quel baratineur ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse mentir aussi naturellement. Il me ferait presque douter... Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Il a bel et bien fait un pari avec Potter, il y a une semaine.

Et maintenant, il me ment. Il essaye de me manipuler. Et bien, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

\- Si, dis-je fermement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Non ! contre-t-il.

\- Si ! Tu as fait un pari ou un challenge ou peu importe comment tu appelles ça, dis-je d'une voix hargneuse que je ne me connaissais pas. Potter t'a défié de draguer une fille pour te distraire et tu t'es dit que ça pourrait être amusant. Bien sûr, faire croire des choses aux filles pour ensuite les laisser tomber, c'est très amusant. Mais tu as pensé que ça pourrait ne pas être aussi amusant pour les filles en question ? Moi je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça, alors je te serais reconnaissante de me laisser tranquille à partir de maintenant.

Et sur ce, je me détourne de lui et pousse la porte de la bibliothèque, le laissant à l'extérieur. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise à la fin de mes déclarations. Tant mieux. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi.

Mais j'ai cette espèce de boule dans la gorge qui refuse de partir.

Je me dirige vers le rayon de l'Arithmancie, essayant de me calmer. J'aurais dû lui dire ça dès le début, au lieu de le laisser faire son cinéma, ça m'aurait évité quelques moments de malaise. Et de prendre tout cela autant à cœur.

Mais... je crois que j'aimais bien être le centre de son attention pour un instant, et c'était agréable de me laisser croire qu'il était peut-être sincère et que je me trompais au sujet du pari.

Au fond, je savais que je ne me trompais pas. Ça aurait été trop improbable qu'il me remarque d'un coup comme ça, moi qui suis toujours si discrète. Peut-être que maintenant que mes illusions sur lui sont tombées, je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose ou au moins arrêter de fantasmer sur lui. Peut-être que cet épisode désastreux est une bonne chose, finalement, qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux. Peut-être que je vais enfin être débarrassée de mes pensées sur Sirius et que mon cerveau pourra se concentrer sur d'autres choses plus enrichissantes.

Ou peut-être qu'il va venir me voir et me prouver que j'ai tort.

Ne voulant pas recroiser Sirius dans le couloir, je décide de m'asseoir à une petite table pour commencer le livre de numérologie arabe que la prof nous a donné à lire, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce que je lis. A la place, je pense à ce que Sirius doit penser de moi maintenant que je lui ai dit ce que je savais. Est-ce qu'il a deviné que je les avais entendus dans le passage des tuyaux ou me croit-il suffisamment intelligente pour avoir deviné la vérité toute seule ? J'espère que c'est la deuxième option.

Une ombre se profile au-dessus de moi et je lève les yeux de la page que je ne lis pas pour voir de quoi il s'agit.

Crotte d'hippogriffe, c'est Sirius. Il s'assied sur la chaise en face de moi. Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et continue de lire la même phrase pour la énième fois. J'ai très chaud, tout d'un coup. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Écoute, Lucy... dit-il à voix basse, mal à l'aise.

Je me tends en l'entendant dire mon prénom.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as imaginé, mais James ne m'a rien fait parier de méchant... C'est juste que je me sens un peu seul depuis qu'il est avec Lily, alors je cherche un peu de nouvelles compagnies.

Agacée, je lève les yeux de mon livre, décidée à m'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes. Il vient d'avouer que Potter et lui ont bien fait un pari. Donc ça confirme que j'avais raison.

\- Arrête ça, je sais très bien ce qu'il en est ! je chuchote à mon tour. Potter a sous-entendu que tu n'arriverais pas à séduire une fille qui n'est pas déjà intéressée par toi, ça t'a vexé alors tu as parié que tu en étais capable et que tu ne te ridiculiserais pas comme Potter avec Lily Evans. Désolée, mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait choisir pour ça.

J'aurais pu ajouter « parce que je suis déjà amoureuse de toi » mais ma fierté m'en empêche. Je préfère passer pour la fille inaccessible et insensible à son charme.

Il y a un silence durant lequel Sirius semble prendre conscience que je suis vraiment au courant du pari.

\- C'est pas aussi stupide que ça en a l'air, se défend-il faiblement après un moment de malaise.

Je lui lance un regard qui montre clairement ce que j'en pense.

\- Bon, d'accord, peut-être un peu, accorde-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse. Mais James n'arrête pas de me tanner avec ça et je veux lui prouver qu'il a tort, tu vois ?

\- Alors, trouve quelqu'un d'autre, parce que ça ne va pas marcher avec moi, je rétorque, exaspérée de l'entendre défendre son pari débile.

\- Ah non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber, c'est trop tard maintenant que j'ai commencé ! Je ne peux pas dire à James que tu ne m'as même pas cru, il ne s'en remettrait pas et j'en entendrais parler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Mais d'ailleurs, comment tu as deviné ?

Il me regarde d'un air curieux. Il n'a pas l'air plus honteux que ça de s'être fait découvert. J'hésite quelques secondes avant d'avouer.

\- Je vous ai entendu en parler, par hasard, dans le passage des tuyaux.

... Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mentionner où.

\- C'est vrai, tu connais ce passage ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et malgré moi, je suis satisfaite de voir qu'il me regarde avec une certaine curiosité.

\- Pourtant, il n'était pas facile à dénicher celui-là, dit Sirius. Et il n'est pas très pratique.

\- Ça fait des années que je l'utilise, on s'y habitue, dis-je en prenant un air blasé.

Mais tais-toi, Lucy, tais-toi. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ça. Et n'aie pas l'air si fière de toi.

\- Mais bref, dis-je maladroitement, tu n'as qu'à expliquer la situation à Potter et il comprendra sûrement. Et après, tu pourras toujours aller voir une Poufsouffle de cinquième année si ça te chante.

Pourquoi je suis en train de lui donner des conseils pour réussir son pari ?

\- Non, ça ne marchera pas aussi bien avec les Poufsouffles, conteste Sirius. Sauf éventuellement celles qui sont en couple, mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir un briseur de couples, non plus.

... Il a au moins un semblant de morale.

\- Non, on avait bien fait le tour avec James, poursuit-il, songeur. C'est lui qui a pensé à toi et j'ai trouvé que c'était une bonne idée. En plus, tu es née-moldue.

\- Et alors ? je fronce les sourcils, aussitôt sur la défensive dès qu'on parle de mes origines.

\- Et alors, ça énerve toujours ma famille de me voir fréquenter des nés-Moldus, et j'adore énerver ma famille, sourit-il.

Ah. Je souris presque moi aussi. Ça correspond bien à l'image que je me faisais de Sirius le rebelle.

\- Il y a d'autres filles nées-moldues à Poudlard, dis-je pourtant. Liliane Shepperd, ma camarade de dortoir par exemple.

Attendez... je suis bien en train de suggérer à Sirius d'aller draguer Liliane, là ?

Mon cerveau est vraiment déglingué.

\- Beuh, non merci, réagit Sirius avec un geste de la main. Pas à mon goût.

Ouf.

… Hey mais ça veut dire que moi, je suis à son goût ?

\- Sérieusement, tu es la seule option, enchaîne Sirius. Et si je dis à James que tu m'as percé à jour, il ne va jamais me laisser oublier ça.

Super, en fait je suis la « seule option ». Très romantique.

\- C'est pas si grave que ça, je marmonne.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! s'exclame Sirius avant d'ajouter sur un ton plus bas. C'est ma fierté qui est en jeu, j'ai juré sur mon honneur de Maraudeur ! Et puis, si je perds ce pari, James m'a fait promettre de ne plus jamais me moquer de ses efforts ridicules pour séduire Lily, et franchement, je ne peux pas me priver de ce plaisir.

C'est tellement stupide que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Allez, aide-moi s'il te plaît Lucy, dit Sirius d'un ton suppliant. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Il me fait le même regard qu'ont les chiens lorsqu'ils voient leur maître sortir de la maison sans les emmener en balade avec eux. Soudain je comprends mieux pourquoi son Animagus est un chien. Je détourne le regard sur mon livre, ultra mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais t'aider, je marmonne.

\- Sois juste un peu plus réceptive à mes attentions, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pour que James voie que j'arrive à te séduire.

\- Pas question, dis-je aussitôt. Je trouve ce pari stupide et je n'ai pas du tout envie de t'aider à le gagner.

\- Mais ça ne te coûterait rien, juste quelques sourires et un petit bisou, c'est tout je te jure. Je ne ferai rien d'irrespectueux, promis.

Un petit bisou ? Oh oui oh oui oh oui !

\- Je... je... C'est hors de question, bafouillé-je en rougissant. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre ou mieux, laisse tomber.

\- Non, c'est toi que je veux, affirme-t-il me faisant définitivement rougir. Allez s'il te plaît, tu peux me demander n'importe quoi en échange.

Tout ce que je veux lui demander, c'est que tout ça soit sincère. Mais puisque c'est impossible, ça ne sert à rien d'y penser.

\- C'est non, oublie ça ! dis-je d'une voix ferme en me levant de ma chaise.

Je m'éloigne avec mon livre sans le regarder, espérant qu'il n'insistera pas davantage.

Il ne me suit pas alors que je vais voir Madame Pince pour emprunter mon livre et quand je repasse devant la table pour sortir de la bibliothèque, je vois qu'il est enfin parti.

La boule dans ma gorge, elle, n'est toujours pas partie.


	5. Easier to run

A/N : Hellooo, comme vous le voyez ce chapitre est deux fois plus gros que les autres, j'avais la flemme de le couper en deux comme le précédent. Du coup, il y a un peu tout et n'importe quoi dans ce chapitre, y compris de l'espagnol (et google traduction a été mon seul ami pour ce passage, donc si vous voyez des fautes de langue, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler! ).

Sans plus m'appesantir, je m'efface sur ce chapitre, dont le titre est une chanson de Linkin Park.

Et un grand merci à CFLM Angel, INeedAHero, faolbee et Misoka (ahah on a vraiment tous nos préjugés sur les Sirius/OC !) :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Easier to run

OoOoOoO

C'est sans grand enthousiasme que je me lève le lendemain matin. J'ai réussi à dormir à peu près correctement, évacuant un peu du stress accumulé cette semaine, mais dès le réveil, les mêmes doutes et pensées m'assaillent de nouveau.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, alors que je le vois discuter avec entrain avec sa bande d'amis, je me dis qu'il n'a pas l'air très bouleversé de s'être fait repousser et que j'ai bien fait de ne pas céder. Que c'est probablement mieux comme ça, qu'il faut que je passe à autre chose, que j'arrête ces fantasmes débiles sur Sirius.

Et puis, en double cours de Métamorphose, je me dis que j'aurais pu tenter une autre approche... Le repousser à cause du pari, mais garder une porte ouverte pour qu'on devienne amis et qu'il tombe réellement amoureux de moi... Et je passe le reste du cours à imaginer des scénarios dans lesquels on aurait pu vraiment apprendre à se connaître.

Je me ressaisis au déjeuner et essaye de penser à autre chose, avec plus ou moins de succès.

J'arrive à rester relativement concentrée pendant le double cours de DCFM, me rappelant que c'est un cours indispensable étant donné l'état de guerre dans lequel se trouve plongé le monde magique en ce moment. Et étant donné ma propre trouillardise à l'idée de devoir me défendre si jamais je me fais attaquer.

Le prof parle des sortilèges de protection avancés, pour protéger une grande zone ou une maison, par exemple. Ça a l'air utile et je me promets que je ferai des recherches plus poussées là-dessus et que je m'entraînerai à ces sorts.

Mais voilà, j'ai eu la bonne idée de sortir la dernière du cours de DCFM, et devinez qui m'attend tout seul à côté de la porte, faisant disparaître de mon cerveau toute réflexion relative aux sorts de protection pour les remplacer avec les pensées futiles de ce matin ?

Sirius, _of course_.

Mon réflexe, devenu maintenant habitude, est de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, et de partir à grandes enjambées. Réflexe de trouillarde. Qui plus est, inutile, puisqu'il me suit et calque son pas sur le mien. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie.

\- Lucy, je peux te parler ?

\- Tu as déjà commencé, marmonné-je.

Il fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

\- J'ai un deal à te proposer, dit-il sérieusement.

\- C'est non.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que c'est ! s'exclame Sirius, outré.

Oui mais je sais que je vais répondre non.

Sirius profite de mon silence borné pour continuer.

\- Écoute, je t'avoue que je suis soulagé que tu sois au courant pour le pari. Je commençais à me sentir comme un Serpentard, à devoir... bref, je suis désolé pour ça. Mais au moins maintenant, on peut parler à coeur ouvert et je préfère ça.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il a l'air sincère, en plus. Et il est toujours aussi beau, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec la conversation. C'est juste un détail descriptif pour le bien de cette histoire.

\- Donc, je voulais te proposer de sortir avec moi, poursuit Sirius avec assurance.

Oh non, c'est pas vrai.

\- Enfin, de faire semblant, ajoute Sirius. Juste pour quelques jours. Le temps de prouver à James que j'ai réussi. Bizarrement, d'après ce qu'il me dit, il a l'air de penser que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal pour l'instant...

\- Hein ?

\- Oui, parce que tu sais, tu... rougis, assez souvent. Ça donne l'impression que tu es sensible à mon charme, explique Sirius avec un sourire sûr de lui.

Ah.

Je suis tellement consternée par ce qu'il a dit avant que je ne rougis même pas cette fois-ci.

\- Hem, je suis un peu timide, c'est tout, me défends-je faiblement.

\- En tout cas, James interprète ça comme un bon signe, donc il ne trouverait pas ça improbable qu'on se mette ensemble dans les prochains jours. Ensuite on reste ensemble quelques jours, puis tu me quittes ou bien on se sépare par manque de compatibilité, comme tu préfères, et ensuite promis je ne t'embête plus.

Il est sérieux, là ? Il n'a pas compris ce que je lui ai dit hier ?

Je le regarde pour vérifier. Juste pour vérifier.

Il a l'air sérieux.

Il a vraiment élaboré un plan pour qu'on sorte ensemble.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demande-t-il avec nonchalance, comme s'il venait de me proposer un truc sans importance.

... Il n'a vraiment pas compris ce que je lui ai dit hier.

\- Pas question, dis-je aussi fermement que possible.

Il n'a pas l'air aussi surpris cette fois, mais son attitude désinvolte ne change pas.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Heu, par où commencer ?

Parce que ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voudrais sortir avec toi. Parce que je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu t'en fiches de moi en-dehors de ton fichu pari. Parce que j'ai beaucoup plus à perdre qu'à y gagner. Parce que ça me ferait beaucoup trop de mal quand tu me laisserais tomber et que je ne suis pas masochiste. Parce que j'ai peur de voir que tu n'es pas du tout le garçon que j'imaginais. Parce que j'ai peur que tu te rendes compte des sentiments que j'ai pour toi et que tu me repousses. Parce que l'idée d'accepter me terrifie.

\- Parce que... je n'ai aucune raison de t'aider, je réponds.

\- Je peux te donner quelque chose en échange, propose-t-il aussitôt. N'importe quoi, ce que tu veux.

La liste de tout ce que je veux de toi est trop longue, ça te prendrait toute une vie.

\- Je ne veux rien, je réponds.

\- Allez, il y a bien quelque chose que je peux faire... Je n'ai pas un sou, mais... je pourrais te présenter plein de monde, si tu veux.

C'est censé me donner envie d'accepter, ça ?

\- ... ou te faire tes devoirs de Métamorphose, propose-t-il encore.

Il sous-entend que j'ai besoin d'aide en Métamorphose, là ? Voyant mon air vexé, il se rattrape :

\- Ah pardon, c'est vrai que t'es une Serdaigle... alors heu... Ah j'ai une idée. Je pourrais te montrer tous les passages secrets de l'école, et les pièces cachées aussi, on a presque tout découvert avec James, Remus et Peter, dit-il d'un air fier avec un clin d'oeil.

Tant mieux pour vous.

Je secoue la tête et prends une grande inspiration.

\- Écoute... Sirius...

Wow wow wow. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle Sirius. C'est la première fois que je l'appelle tout court, maintenant que j'y pense. J'aurais peut-être pas dû l'appeler par son prénom ? Oh et puis merde.

\- ... il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire, poursuis-je. Peu importe ce que tu proposes, je n'accepterai pas. Alors, oublie ça, OK ? Laisse tomber cette idée.

Oh mais que vois-je ? Des toilettes à deux pas ! Merveilleux, c'est la providence qui me les envoie !

Je me précipite vers les toilettes comme un dragon sur un petit agneau innocent, mais juste avant que je ne ferme la porte, Sirius me crie :

\- Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix alors !

Pour toute réponse, je claque la porte des toilettes, le laissant dehors.

Comme vous le voyez, je n'essaie même plus d'être agréable. A quoi bon ?

Dos contre la porte, je souffle un grand coup, soulagée d'être à nouveau seule... jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que j'ai atterri dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

\- Toi aussi tu viens pour te moquer de moi ? s'exclame cette dernière en surgissant soudain d'un cabinet, avant d'éclater en sanglots bruyants.

Super. C'est pas mon jour, on dirait.

Qui choisir, Mimi Geignarde ou Sirius, qui est peut-être toujours derrière la porte ?

Ouais, ben, je préfère encore Mimi. Même si elle est en train d'essayer de me balancer l'eau de la cuvette de ses chiottes à la figure.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je réussis à supporter pendant presque quinze minutes les piaillements de Mimi avant de craquer et de me décider à sortir. A mon grand soulagement, la place est libre, Sirius a déserté les lieux. C'est sans regret que je laisse Mimi à ses sanglots insupportables et rejoins ma salle commune sans encombre.

Liliane, Aphroda et Madeleine, mes camarades de dortoir, sont dans la salle commune, installées sur les canapés en compagnie des trois garçons de mon année.

Parfait, ça veut dire que j'ai le dortoir pour moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de m'allonger sur mon lit, de fermer les yeux et...

\- Hey Lucy ! m'apostrophe soudain Aphroda à travers la salle.

Je me tourne vers elle, surprise. D'habitude, nous nous ignorons mutuellement.

\- Il y a un cadeau pour toi sur ton lit, m'annonce-t-elle d'un air mi-moqueur mi-amusé.

\- Un cadeau ? je répète, étonnée.

De qui ? D'elle ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Puis je me rends compte que tous les Serdaigles qui sont avec Aphroda me regardent du même air amusé que cette dernière. Soudain, je préférerais encore être dans les toilettes de Mimi plutôt qu'ici.

\- Oui, il est apparu juste avant qu'on descende des dortoirs. Je me demande de qui ça peut bien être... fait Aphroda en prenant des airs de mystère tandis que Madeleine lâche un gloussement.

Je crains le pire. Je n'aime pas du tout l'air qu'elle a.

\- Ah bon. Heu OK... merci.

Je me carapate vers les escaliers.

J'entends le petit groupe rigoler derrière mon dos. A tous les coups, Aphroda n'aura pas hésité à leur raconter ce qu'il y a sur mon lit. Génial, et je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

J'ouvre la porte avec appréhension.

Et sur mon lit, il y a des fleurs. Un bouquet de fleurs, pour être précise.

Mais c'est quoi cette blague ?

Si ça vient de mes camarades Serdaigles, alors ils sont vraiment tombés bien bas... Je ne pensais pas être assez importante à leurs yeux pour qu'ils prennent la peine de me faire ce genre de blague. Ou alors, les fleurs sont ensorcelées parce qu'ils veulent tester un sortilège sur moi ?

Au cas où, je jette un _Finite incantatem_ sur les fleurs. Puis je m'approche et prends le bouquet avec précaution. Il ne m'explose pas à la figure, c'est déjà ça. Il a même l'air plutôt normal. Et joli.

Puis je remarque qu'il y a un petit bout de parchemin accroché aux tiges. Je le déplie avec curiosité.

Et ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ne laisse aucun doute sur son destinataire.

« J'ai aussi oublié de préciser que je suis un petit ami très attentionné. » Avec un petit bonhomme qui fait des clins d'oeil à répétition.

Il n'a même pas pris la peine de signer, comme s'il savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait m'envoyer des fleurs. Ce qui est le cas, mais bon. Ça aurait pu être une blague des Serdaigles. Non, vous n'y avez pas cru vous non plus ?

Et puis franchement, des fleurs ? Il n'a pas trouvé plus cliché ?

Au moins, ce ne sont pas des roses. Je me demande s'il les a métamorphosées ou si ce sont des vraies. Vu qu'on est en plein hiver, je pencherais pour une métamorphose.

Quand je pense qu'Aphroda les a vues... et que tous les Serdaigles de septième année sont au courant... J'espère qu'ils ne m'en reparleront pas.

Et que Sirius va arrêter ses conneries.

Des fleurs, non mais je vous jure...

Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de sourire ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Alors, tu as bien aimé mes fleurs ? demande Sirius en surgissant tout d'un coup à côté de moi.

Je sursaute et mon coeur sursaute encore plus. Je ne l'ai pas entendu venir ! Alors qu'on est en plein couloir ! Je devais être trop perdue dans mes pensées, comme souvent.

\- Elles avaient déjà disparu ce matin, je réponds pour cacher mon trouble.

\- Et oui, malheureusement, les belles choses sont souvent éphémères, dit-il en prenant un air sage.

Oui, surtout quand elles ont été métamorphosées.

Il n'y a pas des toilettes dans le coin ?

J'étais sur le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais je n'ai pas envie d'y entrer avec lui. Hier soir, une fois retournées au dortoir, Aphroda et Madeleine n'ont fait que de me demander qui m'avait envoyé ces fleurs. Elles semblaient trouver le sujet hautement amusant. Je n'ai pas envie de leur donner de quoi relancer le « débat ».

Heureusement, il n'y a personne dans ce couloir pour nous voir, à part des premières années.

\- J'apprécierais que tu arrêtes de m'envoyer des fleurs, en fait, dis-je avec détachement.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai plein d'autres idées, dit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

Ah bon ?

\- Non, non, je veux dire, ne fais rien d'autre ! je corrige aussitôt.

Il rigole.

Mais c'est pas drôle !

\- On se voit plus tard, Lucy, dit-il avec un de ses sourires charmeurs.

Et il s'éloigne de l'autre côté du couloir, nonchalant comme toujours.

Mais qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses sourires charmeurs !

J'espère qu'il ne fera rien de trop embarrassant... ou de trop public. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux rien faire pour l'en empêcher, il a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Peut-être que si je lui jetais un maléfice, il comprendrait que moi, ça ne m'amuse pas du tout ?

Oui, mais je ne me vois pas jeter de maléfice à Sirius... il ne fait rien de méchant, après tout. En fait, il est même plutôt mignon... en-dehors du fait qu'il fait tout le contraire de ce que je lui demande et qu'il n'a qu'une idée en tête, c'est son fichu pari.

Ouais, finalement, il n'est pas si mignon que ça. Je ne dois pas me laisser amadouer par des fleurs. La prochaine fois que je le croise seule à seul, je me défends, c'est décidé ! Il n'est pas question que je le laisse jouer avec moi comme ça.

En attendant, j'arrive à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, qui n'est pas encore très remplie.

Et comme à chaque fois que je suis dans la Grande Salle, je cherche machinalement Sirius des yeux à la table des Gryffondors, ce qui est stupide parce que j'ai pris un chemin plus court que le sien...

Hé, il est déjà là ! Comment il a fait pour arriver avant moi ? Il est parti du côté opposé !

Il a dû prendre un raccourci secret. Il paraît que lui et sa bande de copains connaissent l'école par coeur, dans ses moindres recoins.

D'ailleurs, ils sont déjà là, assis tous les quatre au milieu de la table avec Lily Evans, à discuter avec animation. Sirius croise mon regard et me fait un large sourire. Je détourne les yeux immédiatement en rougissant. Crotte, il a vu que je le regardais. Et en plus, je rougis encore ! Double crotte. Maintenant, il va en rigoler avec Potter.

Énervée contre moi-même, je me dirige vers la table des Serdaigles et m'assieds tout au bout, dos à Sirius pour ne pas être tentée de le regarder.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, qui vient s'asseoir à côté de moi ? Mes chères camarades de dortoir, youpi !

\- Salut Lucy, fait Aphroda en s'asseyant à ma droite.

Madeleine et Liliane s'assoient en face de nous, alors que je réponds un « salut » pas très enthousiaste. Pourvu qu'elles ne me reparlent pas de...

\- Alors, tu as appris qui c'est qui t'avais envoyé ces fleurs ? me demande aussitôt Aphroda.

... Raté.

\- Non, je réponds.

\- Oh allez, tu as bien une petite idée... insiste Aphroda en se penchant vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, dis-je en haussant les épaules. A mon avis, le gars a raté son sort et a envoyé les fleurs sur un mauvais lit. Et de toute façon, envoyer des fleurs c'est plutôt ringard...

\- Oh non, moi je trouve ça très attentionné, objecte Madeleine avec chaleur. Ce n'est peut-être pas très original, mais ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est joli. C'est bien plus romantique que des chocolats, par exemple.

\- Au moins les chocolats on peut les manger, dis-je rationnellement.

\- On peut surtout mettre un philtre d'amour à l'intérieur, intervient Liliane de son habituel ton supérieur. Et ça, c'est bien plus efficace que des fleurs.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ça ! Fais attention à ça Lucy, me conseille Madeleine d'un ton préoccupé.

Liliane éclate d'un rire forcé.

\- Quoi, tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un voudrait lui donner un philtre d'amour, à _elle_ ? s'exclame-t-elle, comme si Madeleine venait de raconter une bonne blague.

Hé c'est méchant ça !

Bon, ce n'est pas faux non plus, à part Sirius qui a fait un pari sur moi, on ne peut pas dire que je croule sous les prétendants à Poudlard.

Quand même, c'est méchant.

\- Pourquoi pas ? répond Madeleine avec naïveté. Après tout, Lucy est mignonne et ça pourrait être un garçon timide, qui ne sait pas comment l'aborder.

Liliane fait une moue peu convaincue et Aphroda laisse échapper un gloussement.

Quelles garces, Liliane est juste dégoûtée parce que personne ne lui a jamais envoyé de fleurs, à elle. Ce n'est pas très étonnant si vous voulez mon avis, elle est tout bonnement insupportable.

OK, maintenant c'est moi qui suis méchante.

\- C'est vrai, Lucy, intervient Aphroda en rejetant ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière d'un air supérieur. Si tu faisais un peu plus attention à toi, que tu te maquillais un peu, peut-être que ce garçon oserait venir te parler directement.

Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'il n'ose pas venir me parler parce que je suis trop moche au naturel ?

\- Ce qu'Aphroda veut dire, c'est que tu serais très jolie si tu faisais un petit effort, explique Madeleine.

Pas sûr que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais bon...

Je secoue la tête, me demandant comment la conversation a dérivé comme ça.

\- Non mais de toute façon c'est sûrement une erreur, donc la question ne se pose pas, dis-je en espérant clore le débat.

Mais le débat ne se clôt pas, loin de là. Les filles se mettent à parler des garçons timides de notre année et ceux qu'elles connaissent de sixième année. Or, nos assiettes se remplissent enfin, et je préfère manger plutôt que de participer à la conversation. Quand celle-ci finit par dériver sur le petit copain actuel d'Aphroda (doit-elle le quitter ? telle est la question), j'arrête tout simplement d'écouter. De toute façon, elles ne me demandent plus mon avis.

L'après-midi est un peu plus intéressant, parce que j'ai cours de Runes et j'aime bien ce cours. Nous ne sommes que sept à avoir continué cette matière pour les ASPICs. Malheureusement, parmi ces sept personnes, il y a Liliane, mais on ne se parle jamais, donc ça va. Il y a aussi Remus Lupin et Lily Evans, qui sont plus fréquentables. Severus Snape et Morgana Moon, de Serpentard. Et Richard Clarke, un Serdaigle un peu péteux, avec qui Aphroda est sortie en quatrième année.

Comme nous ne sommes pas nombreux, la prof est plutôt cool et elle nous fait asseoir autour d'une table ronde. Elle nous donne des textes anciens à traduire et nous encourage à discuter entre nous des différentes interprétations qu'on peut en faire. Bien sûr, je participe assez rarement aux débats, mais j'aime bien écouter les autres en discuter, souvent Evans, Lupin et Clarke, en fait. Liliane et Moon ramènent aussi leur grain de sel de temps en temps. Snape se cache toujours derrière son rideau de cheveux gras et n'ouvre la bouche que pour contredire Lupin. Mais comme Lupin ne se trompe pas souvent, Snape ouvre rarement la bouche. Ce qui n'est pas une grosse perte, si vous voulez mon avis.

Cet après-midi, c'était un texte de l'époque de Merlin. Intéressant et difficile, ce qui m'a permis de focaliser mes pensées sur un autre sujet que Sirius.

Malheureusement, ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Pourtant, en arrivant à la Grande Salle pour le dîner, j'ai bien pensé à ne pas le chercher des yeux. Mais j'aurais peut-être mieux fait, parce que quelques secondes après que je me sois assise, dos à la table de Gryffondor, un groupe de personnes est passé derrière moi et soudain, j'ai senti un coussin apparaître sous mes fesses. En fait, c'était juste un sortilège de coussinage, qui rendait le banc en bois aussi confortable qu'un bon fauteuil rembourré. Et quand j'ai relevé la tête, surprise, pour voir d'où ça venait, j'ai croisé le regard de Sirius, qui m'a fait un clin d'oeil. J'ai rougi (comme d'habitude) en détournant précipitamment le regard, espérant qu'Aphroda et les autres n'aient pas vu ça.

Pas de risque, elles se sont assises à un autre endroit de la table avec les garçons de septième année. Elles se sont déjà désintéressées de moi et de mon "admirateur secret". Tant mieux.

Je mange donc mes petits pois toute seule, mais les fesses bien installées. Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas désagréable. Je me demande pourquoi je n'ai jamais pensé à jeter ce sort aux bancs avant.

Toujours est-il que ça me gêne. Je me sens sous pression, redevable à Sirius, à cause de ça. Et des fleurs. Parce qu'il ne fait pas ça par gentillesse, ou parce qu'il est attentionné, mais parce qu'il veut quelque chose en retour. Et ça change tout.

Je ne m'attarde pas dans la Grande Salle après le dessert, et remonte à la Salle Commune assez tôt. Les filles vont sûrement rester dans la Salle Commune un moment, je vais pouvoir être tranquille dans le dortoir. J'en profite pour prendre une longue douche, qui me détend un peu. Cette histoire avec Sirius me met vraiment sur les nerfs.

Mais au moment de me mettre au lit avec un bouquin, je remarque un mot sur mon oreiller. Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort parce que je sais que c'est Sirius, et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je lis le mot avec empressement.

« Bonne nuit, Lucy. J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée et que tu changeras d'avis à propos de moi.

Si tu penses à quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire plaisir, n'hésite pas à me demander.

S.B. »

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit en soupirant lourdement, le mot entre mes doigts.

Merlin, je n'arrive pas à décider si c'est mignon ou horrible.

J'hésite à répondre : « Ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est que tu arrêtes » mais d'une, je ne sais pas comment lui faire parvenir le mot (comment a-t-il fait pour déposer un mot sur mon oreiller, lui ?), et de deux, c'est un peu méchant. Et je ne veux pas être méchante, je veux juste qu'il comprenne que je ne changerai pas d'avis. Parce que je suis amoureuse de lui et que faire semblant de sortir avec lui pendant quelques jours pour qu'il me jette après et qu'il puisse dire à son meilleur copain « regarde, j'ai gagné mon pari », c'est juste inenvisageable lorsqu'on n'est pas suicidaire.

Je mets du temps avant de m'endormir, bien après que les filles soient montées et couchées, songeant avec appréhension aux prochains jours et à comment je pourrais faire pour régler cette histoire. Et bien entendu, je m'endors sans avoir trouvé la réponse.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Devinez ce que j'ai reçu par hibou ce matin ?

Et oui, des chocolats.

Heureusement, j'ai eu la bonne idée de ne pas ouvrir le paquet au petit-déjeuner et je l'ai rangé directement dans mon sac. Aphroda m'a vue et m'a demandé si c'était la même personne qui m'avait envoyé les fleurs mais j'ai répondu en rigolant nerveusement que c'était de mon oncle Giorgio. Elle n'a pas insisté, et j'ai pu ouvrir le paquet plus tard, dans les toilettes.

Ce sont des pralinés, au chocolat au lait, ils ont l'air excellent mais ils ont aussi l'air d'être "fait maison", alors je n'ai pas encore osé les goûter, de peur qu'ils soient empoisonnés à l'Amortentia ou à une autre potion. Ça m'embête de donner du crédit à Liliane, mais je dois admettre qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. D'autant plus qu'il n'y avait pas de mot, donc je me méfie. Même si je ne vois pas qui à part Sirius m'enverrait des chocolats, on ne sait jamais.

Soudain, je sens quelque chose tapoter mon genou. Étant donné que nous sommes en plein cours théorique de Botanique, ceci est assez inhabituel. A ma droite, Pettigrow se cure le nez et à ma gauche, Potter s'amuse à retracer les fissures du bureau en bois avec le bout de sa plume. Je baisse discrètement les yeux vers mon genou et m'aperçois que ce qui me tapote le genou est en fait le museau d'un petit hippogriffe en parchemin. Je le prends dans ma main et il s'arrête aussitôt de bouger.

Je sens que Potter à ma gauche me regarde avec intérêt, alors je me débrouille pour lui cacher la vue avec ma main pendant que je déplie et lis le message.

A ma droite, Pettigrow se cure toujours le nez.

Le message dit :

« T'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas empoisonnés !

S.B. »

Je froisse le papier et le mets dans ma poche avant que Potter ne puisse lire ce qu'il y a écrit. Pas que ce soit un message très intéressant mais bon, je déteste qu'on lise derrière mon épaule. Et je sens qu'il me jette des regards en coin pas du tout discrets, ça m'agace.

En tout cas, je me doutais que les chocolats venaient de Sirius mais là, c'est confirmé. Après les fleurs, le chocolat. On ne peut pas dire qu'il fasse dans l'originalité.

Et il dit qu'ils ne sont pas empoisonnés.

Attendez... comment a-t-il su que j'avais peur que les chocolats soient empoisonnés ? Et pourquoi il m'envoie des chocolats, en particulier ? On en a parlé hier midi dans la Grande Salle avec les filles de Serdaigle, j'ai dit que je préférais des chocolats aux fleurs et Liliane a parlé de chocolats empoisonnés. Si ça se trouve, il a entendu notre conversation, ça expliquerait pourquoi il m'a envoyé des chocolats, puis ce message ! Mais comment aurait-il fait ? Il était beaucoup trop loin pour nous entendre !

A moins que... il n'ait placé un sortilège d'écoute, ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Par Merlin, il n'aurait pas fait ça quand même ? Il ne m'aurait pas espionnée comme ça !

Merde, je panique là. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu entendre d'autre ? On a rien dit de très compromettant pour moi cette fois là. A part Liliane qui a sous-entendu que j'étais moche. Mais peut-être qu'il m'a écoutée d'autres fois ! Ou qu'il connaît un moyen de lire les pensées ! Peut-être qu'il a vraiment le Troisième Oeil ! Ou qu'il est Legilimens !

Non, non, ce n'est pas possible, il faudrait qu'il lance le sort et me regarde dans les yeux.

Il faut que je me calme. Il m'a sûrement envoyé des chocolats totalement par hasard, sans savoir qu'on en avait parlé la veille. C'est un cadeau classique, rien de surprenant.

Malgré tout, je passe le reste du cours à stresser et à imaginer tous les moyens par lesquels il aurait pu m'espionner.

Merlin, j'espère qu'il n'a aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête, ou je suis fichue...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Cet après-midi, c'est Arithmancie. Ce qui veut dire détente, car il n'y aura pas de Sirius. Je suis donc plus calme que ce matin au moment d'entrer en cours. Ici, il ne pourra pas m'espionner.

Il n'y a que des Serdaigles et des Serpentards qui ont suivi ce cours au niveau des ASPICs. Je suppose qu'il doit sembler trop ennuyant pour les Gryffondors et trop compliqué pour les Poufsouffles.

Mais non, je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les Maisons, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas un cours très drôle. On fait des calculs, des interprétations, des raisonnements mathématiques... Mais c'est un cours très calme et je m'y sens à mon aise.

J'ai réussi Dieu sait comment à finir mon essai de numérologie arabe hier et le prof les récupère tous d'un mouvement de baguette, avant de commencer le chapitre sur les nombres imaginaires.

Ça me fait du bien de concentrer mon cerveau sur de la pure logique plutôt que sur les pensées confuses qui se bousculent dans ma tête depuis plus d'une semaine et qui portent toutes sur Sirius, bien sûr.

Après le dîner, je décide de poursuivre sur ma lancée et d'aller à la bibliothèque tandis que les autres Serdaigles retournent à la salle commune. J'ai un nouveau devoir d'Arithmancie pour la semaine prochaine et je préfère m'y prendre en avance. Et puis, j'aime bien traîner à la bibliothèque, malgré Madame Pince qui m'a dans le collimateur depuis le jour où j'avais essayé d'arracher une page d'un livre de la bibliothèque. Pour ma défense, j'étais en première année, et je ne savais pas encore que Madame Pince était une véritable harpie.

A cette heure-ci, toutes les tables sont pleines. Armée de mon livre d'Arithmancie, je me dirige vers la table de Lily Evans, qui présente trois avantages : de un, elle est toute seule donc il y a de la place, de deux, elle est Préfète-en-Chef donc studieuse et respectueuse des règles, et de trois, elle est née-moldue comme moi, ce qui veut dire qu'elle ne risque pas de m'insulter sur mon sang.

Elle relève la tête de son livre lorsqu'elle me voit arriver et m'adresse un léger sourire. Je le lui rends maladroitement et m'assieds à la table, me plongeant aussitôt dans mon livre.

Au moins un quart d'heure passe avant qu'elle ne lève à nouveau la tête. Je sens qu'elle regarde dans ma direction et cela me met mal à l'aise.

\- Tu as continué l'Arithmancie ? me demande-t-elle soudain.

\- Heu oui, je réponds, surprise qu'elle m'adresse la parole.

Je relève la tête vers elle et vois qu'elle a fermé son livre et regarde le mien avec curiosité.

\- J'aurais voulu continuer pour les ASPICs, moi aussi. Mais j'ai préféré garder Soins aux créatures magiques à la place, finalement.

Heu, d'accord... pourquoi elle me raconte ça ?

\- C'est intéressant ce que vous étudiez cette année ? me demande-t-elle avant que j'aie le temps de trouver quoi répondre.

\- Heu oui, ça va.

Puis, sentant que je dois développer un peu ma réponse, j'ajoute :

\- On vient de commencer le chapitre sur les nombres imaginaires, ça ouvre beaucoup de possibilités.

\- Vraiment ? dit-elle, l'air intéressé. J'ai entendu parler des nombres imaginaires, je crois, qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

\- Et bien... on vient tout juste de commencer, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris pour l'instant, ce sont des nombres qui défient les lois mathématiques habituelles.

Devant son air interrogateur, j'explique :

\- En fait, c'est comme si on réfutait les postulats de l'Arithmancie, que l'on considérait que certains principes fondamentaux peuvent être remis en cause, et on construit de nouveaux nombres à partir de ça, et donc, de nouvelles théories.

Elle hoche la tête d'un air songeur.

\- Je vois. Ça a vraiment l'air intéressant. Je regrette de ne pas avoir continué...

L'arrivée de James Potter m'empêche de trouver une réponse pertinente. Il arrive derrière Evans et se penche vers elle, la surprenant avec un bisou sur la joue. Elle sourit en se retournant vers lui.

\- On y va, ma Lily ? demande-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce.

\- Oui, j'ai fini, lui sourit Evans en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. A bientôt, Lucy ! me dit-elle avant de partir main dans la main avec Potter.

Je suis tellement surprise que d'une, elle me salue, et de deux, qu'elle m'appelle par mon prénom comme si on était copines, que j'oublie de lui répondre.

En revanche, je ne rate pas le regard curieux que me jette Potter par-dessus son épaule.

A tous les coups, il va questionner Evans pour savoir si j'ai dit quelque chose à propos de Sirius. Elle, elle n'est pas probablement pas au courant. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle apprécie ce genre de pari stupide.

Peut-être que je pourrais lui en parler, comme ça elle irait sûrement engueuler Potter qui finirait bien par annuler le pari avec Sirius.

Ça marcherait peut-être... Mais je doute d'avoir assez de cran pour raconter cette histoire à Lily Evans. C'est tout de même franchement humiliant... En plus, je n'ai pas envie de créer des problèmes, j'en ai déjà bien assez comme ça.

Je me replonge dans mon livre pour penser à autre chose.

Au bout de dix minutes, j'abandonne, mon cerveau ne veut plus se re-concentrer sur l'Arithmancie et je n'arrive pas à lire. Je repose le livre, prends mes affaires et décide de monter à la tour de Serdaigle.

Au moment où je passe la porte, je vois Sirius arriver à l'autre bout du couloir.

Crotte d'hippogriffe, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Pas moyen de s'échapper ! A moins que je me remette en sécurité dans la bibliothèque...

Mais avant que j'aie le temps de prendre ma décision, Sirius m'apostrophe :

\- Lucy, je te cherchais justement !

Ah ? Mauvais signe, ça.

Je suis sûre que c'est Potter qui lui a dit que j'étais à la bibliothèque. Quel cafteur !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dis-je.

\- Tu vas par où ? me demande Sirius au lieu de répondre à ma question.

\- A la salle commune, pourquoi ? je demande avec méfiance.

\- Parfait, je t'accompagne !

Il me tend son bras avec un sourire de gentleman.

Rougissant à la pensée de marcher au bras de Sirius, je me mets à marcher sans l'attendre pour ne pas qu'il me voie encore rougir.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes, dis-je sans le regarder.

\- Permettez-moi d'insister, les couloirs ne sont pas très sûrs à cette heure tardive, dit-il d'un ton insouciant.

\- Il est à peine vingt heures, je réponds exaspérée. Et je peux me défendre toute seule.

Heu, ça c'est loin d'être certain, étant donné mon fort instinct de fuite... Mais c'est pas pour autant que je veux un garde du corps.

Quoique, Sirius, mon garde du corps personnel... ça serait pas mal, non ?

\- Je n'en doute pas, assure Sirius. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de te raccompagner à ta salle commune, c'est ce que ferait n'importe quel petit ami, après tout.

... oh, ou petit ami, ça me va aussi !

\- Sauf que tu ne l'es pas, je lui rappelle aussi froidement que possible.

\- Ah... tu es sûre que tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos de ça ?

\- Oui !

Sirius a l'air amusé par la véhémence avec laquelle je réponds.

 _Amusé_ ! Il n'y a rien d'amusant !

\- Bon, c'est pas grave, on va faire comme si, alors, décide-t-il. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Les rares moments où je ne me prenais pas la tête à propos de toi, oui. Et encore.

\- Bon, on va faire comme si tu avais répondu « oui très bonne, et toi ? », déclare Sirius sans se laisser démonter par mon silence obtus. Et je te réponds : moi ça allait, j'ai passé une assez bonne journée, même si ça m'a manqué de ne pas te voir en cours cet après-midi.

Oh, c'est vrai ?

... Mais non, il s'en fout de me voir, c'est juste son baratin habituel. Stupide moi.

Nous arrivons au bout du couloir et prenons l'escalier qui mène vers les étages supérieurs sans que je sorte de mon silence. Mais Sirius, lui, continue...

\- On a eu un petit accrochage ce midi avec des Serpentards qui ont insulté Lily, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et en Etude des Moldus, on a parlé des avions et des hélipoctères...

\- Hélicoptères, ne puis-je m'empêcher de corriger.

\- Oui, voilà. Je n'arrive pas à croire que d'aussi gros trucs puissent voler sans magie...

L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite, je marche aussi vite que possible et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, on arrive au niveau du couloir qui mène aux escaliers de la tour de Serdaigle. Je m'arrête et le coupe :

\- Je suis presque arrivée et tu n'as pas le droit de voir l'entrée de notre salle commune, donc je dois te laisser.

\- Comme si je ne connaissais pas déjà l'entrée de votre salle commune, se vante Sirius amusé. Mais c'est vrai que tu n'es pas censée me la montrer, alors je te laisse ici et te souhaite une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Merci, je réponds avec soulagement.

\- Mais ! ajoute Sirius avec malice. Je t'ai concocté une petite surprise pour rester avec toi jusqu'au bout, en quelque sorte...

Il se tourne vers un tableau sur le mur.

\- A toi de jouer, Rodrigo ! lance-t-il en levant le pouce.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et disparaît dans les escaliers.

Quoi ? Mais que...?

A ma grande horreur, j'entends les premières notes d'une mélodie s'élever. Je me tourne vers le tableau et aperçois un personnage à l'air hispanique tenant une espèce de guitare entre ses mains. Il se met à chanter. En espagnol, probablement, parce que je ne comprends rien.

\- _Eres el sol de mi vida !_ braille-t-il. _Ooooh, mi amor, mi amor...!_

Je reste abasourdie pendant quelques secondes avant d'écouter mon instinct qui me hurle de m'enfuir avant que d'autres élèves ne passent dans les parages.

Mortifiée, je me mets à marcher vers la tour, essayant d'ignorer le dénommé Rodrigo qui se donne à fond dans sa chanson.

\- … _has hechizado mi corazón ! Oooh, por qué no me quieres?_

Sauf que... Rodrigo me suit. A mesure que je m'avance, il passe de tableau en tableau, les personnages s'écartant sur son passage, tout en continuant son semblant de sérénade.

\- _No me dejes, mi queridaaaa...!_

Je me mets à marcher plus vite, espérant qu'il abandonne la poursuite, mais il ne me lâche pas.

J'entends un groupe d'élèves qui arrive des escaliers d'où je viens, ils se demandent d'où vient la musique.

Désespérée, je me mets alors à courir vers la tour dans l'espoir de distancer le chanteur. Mais il est tenace ! Il me poursuit ! Comme il est lui aussi en train de courir, de tableau en tableau, il commence à s'essouffler et sa chanson ne ressemble plus à grand chose, mais il continue !

Au secours !

\- ...mi...co...ra...zon...! halète-t-il.

Je m'engouffre dans la tour, grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, Rodrigo à mes trousses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reste coincé dans le dernier tableau de la tour, à quelques marches de la porte. Mais il continue à brailler.

Je me dépêche de toquer au heurtoir. Pourvu que l'énigme ne soit pas trop dure !

\- Je tiens dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé comme dans le creux de la main, qui suis-je ? demande le heurtoir.

\- Heu... je suis, je suis...

Je suis surtout en panique, là.

Allez, Lucy, réfléchis deux secondes.

\- L'avenir ! Les centaures le lisent dans les étoiles et les voyantes dans les paumes de la main, dis-je alors que Rodrigo en fond sonore tient sa note la plus aiguë.

\- Bonne réponse, dit le heurtoir en ouvrant la porte.

Sauvée ! Je me précipite dans la salle commune au moment où le dernier accord de la chanson de Rodrigo résonne dans l'escalier.

Je suis essoufflée, toute rouge d'avoir monté les escaliers en courant. Certains élèves me regardent avec curiosité, mais la plupart ne me remarquent même pas. On est habitué à voir des choses beaucoup plus étranges dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'effondre dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Je suis trop essoufflée pour monter dans mon dortoir.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius ait demandé à un tableau de me chanter une sérénade. Ce sera quoi sa prochaine idée lumineuse ? Me faire une déclaration publique dans la Grande Salle, avec un orchestre symphonique en fond sonore ?

On peut s'attendre à tout.

Je dois absolument trouver une solution pour mettre fin à tout cela. Ou il faudra me trouver une chambre à Sainte Mangouste de toute urgence.

* * *

A/N de fin : Bon, bon, bon. Comme on dit dans les émissions de télé d'expériences scientifiques, ne faites pas la même chose à la maison...

Je veux juste préciser par là que je ne cautionne pas le comportement de Sirius dans ce chapitre. Même si on pourrait voir ça comme une espèce de séduction à la James&Lily et c'est souvent comme ça qu'on le voit, pour moi c'est surtout du harcèlement. Parce que quand quelqu'un dit non, c'est non, tout simplement. Le problème de Sirius (du moins, dans ma tête) c'est qu'il ne sait pas ce que "non" veut dire et il aime jouer avec les limites. Lui, il ne voit pas ça comme du harcèlement mais comme un défi personnel. C'est à qui cédera le premier, quoi. Ce qui n'excuse rien, mais bon je tenais quand même à clarifier un peu mon point de vue là-dessus :)

Sur ce, à très bientôt ! Et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	6. I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonigh

A/N : Pas trop le temps d'écrire grand chose aujourd'hui alors je vais faire vite, voilà le chapitre 6 avec en titre une chanson de U2 et les paroles étaient trop parfaites pour ne pas que je les mette !

Encore merci à faolbee, La Bgard, AnkaaBlack et INeedAHero pour vos critiques, ça fait fort plaisir ! :D Aux autres lecteurs silencieux, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : I'll go crazy if I don't go crazy tonight

OoOoOoO

 _Everybody needs to cry or needs to spit  
Every sweet tooth needs just a little hit  
Every beauty needs to go out with an idiot  
How can you stand next to the truth and not see it  
Oh, a change of heart comes slow_ _  
_  
OoOoOoO

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne pas possible.

J'ai rêvé que j'étais poursuivie par un tableau dans tout Poudlard, sauf que ce n'était pas Rodrigo mais ma grand-mère qui me criait dessus en italien. Elle avait des serpents en guise de cheveux, comme quand je lui avais jeté un sort sans faire exprès à dix ans et me tapait avec son sac à main en peau de crocodile. Et le plus étrange, c'est qu'elle me criait que je devrais répondre aux attentions de ce « bravo ragazzo » qu'est Sirius car il serait un bon parti pour notre famille. Alors que ma grand-mère est moldue et se fiche pas mal de savoir si je me marierai avec un sang-pur ou un né-Moldu ou même personne du tout...

Mais si même ma grand-mère me conseille de sortir avec Sirius, l'heure est grave.

Sauf que ça fait des années que je n'écoute plus cette vieille harpie, c'est pas maintenant que je vais recommencer. Je ferais mieux de... retourner dans le pays des songes, sans Rodrigo ni harpie de préférence. On est samedi, je peux en profiter pour faire la grasse matinée, youpi ! Je me jette un sort d'assourdissement et m'enroule dans mes couvertures encore toutes chaudes en rêvant que ce sont les bras de Sirius.

Hum. Faîtes comme si vous n'aviez pas lu ces quelques derniers mots.

Lorsque je me re-réveille, bien après, il est quatorze heures passées.

Bon ben, j'ai loupé le petit-déjeuner ET le déjeuner. Je sens mon ventre gargouiller... mais je ne l'entends pas, bizarre... Ah oui, le sortilège d'assourdissement. J'annule le sortilège et aussitôt, les piaillements de mes voisines de chambre m'assaillent les oreilles.

Beuh... s'il n'était pas déjà quatorze heures, je me recoucherais...

Pleine de volonté, j'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit et me lève.

Les filles me remarquent avec surprise.

\- Lucy ! s'exclame Aphroda. Tu étais là, on ne savait pas !

Elle a plus l'air inquiet que désolé de m'avoir réveillée.

\- Salut, dis-je d'une voix pâteuse en me dirigeant d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu nous as entendu parler ? demande Aphroda.

\- Nan, j'avais lancé un sort d'assourdissement.

\- Oh, fait Aphroda soulagée, j'avais peur de... t'avoir réveillée.

C'est ça, t'avais surtout peur que j'entende ce que tu racontais... Je me demande de quoi elle parlait, du coup. Peut-être qu'elle disait du mal de moi, vu comme elle avait peur que je l'aie entendue.

Haussant les épaules, je m'enferme dans la salle de bain et prends ma douche. Quand j'en ressors, les filles sont parties. Cool, pas besoin de me cacher pendant que je m'habille. Je prends tout mon temps pour enfiler mes vêtements, réfléchissant à ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

Objectif de la journée : éviter Sirius à tout prix.

Comment réaliser cet objectif ma foi fort ambitieux ?

En restant enfermée dans la tour de Serdaigle, ça me paraît être un bon moyen. D'autant plus que j'ai le dortoir pour moi toute seule. Il ne viendra pas me chercher ici.

Soudain, j'entends un toc toc contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Un beau hibou tout noir attend de l'autre côté.

Du courrier de Giorgio ? Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je réponde à sa dernière lettre !

J'ouvre la fenêtre au hibou et détache le parchemin à sa patte. Le hibou reste posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, semblant attendre une réponse. Ça, c'est inhabituel.

Je déplie le parchemin :

« Ma très chère Lucy,

Je ne t'ai pas vue à la Grande Salle ce midi, j'espère que tu vas bien. Je n'ai donc pas pu te demander en personne (pour la troisième fois) si tu souhaitais venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi cet après-midi. Le temps n'est pas mauvais et je dois me réapprovisionner chez Honeydukes. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être boire quelque chose aux Trois Balais.

Retrouve-moi dans le couloir du troisième étage dans une demie-heure !

Sirius. »

Je replie le mot lentement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de le trouver adorable tout en sachant que je ne peux pas y répondre. Le hibou hulule avec insistance.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à te donner, lui dis-je, agacée.

Il me jette un regard méprisant et s'envole par la fenêtre en me jetant ses ailes dans la figure au passage.

Super, je me suis froissée avec le hibou de Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais répondre ? « Oh oui mon amour, allons faire une balade romantique tous les deux à Pré-au-Lard » ?

J'en ai rêvé une bonne centaine de fois, mais dans ces circonstances, alors qu'il fait tout pour me faire craquer et pour que j'accepte de sortir avec lui pour un pari débile, ce n'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Mais c'est vrai que... un après-midi, tous les deux... marchant dans la neige dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard... sirotant une bièraubeurre face à face aux Trois Balais... riant tous les deux et nous tenant par la main comme Evans et Potter le faisaient hier...

Non, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Il me rappellerait son pari stupide et je serais froide et méchante pour qu'il abandonne cette idée. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir ce genre de choses avec lui, maintenant.

Gardons à l'esprit l'objectif de la journée : éviter Sirius.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Je passe une bonne partie de l'après-midi à écrire une lettre à mon oncle Giorgio. Ça fait déjà plus d'une heure que Sirius m'a envoyé son hibou, il doit déjà être parti à Pré-au-Lard. Sans moi.

Je secoue la tête, chassant ces idées, et relis la lettre que j'ai écrite pour mon oncle.

« Salut Giorgio,

Excuse-moi de te répondre si tard, j'ai été assez occupée ces derniers temps, par mon retour à Poudlard et la reprise des cours. Même si je suis contente d'être de retour à Poudlard, c'est plutôt tendu en ce moment... Rien de grave, rassure-toi, mais j'espère que ce week-end va m'aider à me détendre un peu.

Pour répondre à ta question, non je n'ai toujours pas d'ennuis par rapport à mes origines moldues - du moins, rien de direct. A mon avis, c'est surtout parce que les Serpentards ne me connaissent pas et ne savent même pas que je suis née-moldue, car ce n'est pas le cas pour tous. Notre Préfète-en-Chef, par exemple, se fait insulter quotidiennement de "sang-de-bourbe". Je pense qu'ils s'acharnent sur elle en particulier car elle ne se laisse pas faire et sait très bien se défendre. Pour ma part, je reste discrète et je croise les doigts pour qu'on ne me remarque pas.

Pour tout te dire, je suis assez pressée de quitter l'école. J'ai besoin de changer de vie. Avec ce qui se passe en Angleterre, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de quitter le pays, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai envie de voyager. Il y a quelques années, beaucoup de jeunes diplômés de Poudlard partaient faire le tour du monde, mais aujourd'hui ça se fait beaucoup moins. J'ai l'impression qu'avec Tu-Sais-Qui, on est beaucoup moins insouciants qu'avant. J'espère réellement qu'il sera bientôt liquidé, afin de couper court à tous ces massacres et cette inquiétude permanente, mais ça paraît peu probable à l'heure actuelle. En attendant, la meilleure solution c'est sûrement de partir s'installer à l'étranger, le temps que ça passe.

Et de ton côté, quoi de neuf en Italie ? Sur quoi travailles-tu en ce moment ? J'espère que Nonna ne te casse pas trop les pieds. J'ai rêvé d'elle cette nuit, et je peux t'assurer que ce n'était pas une vision très agréable.

Je t'embrasse,

Lucy. »

Voilà, je parle beaucoup de moi dans cette lettre, mais c'est lui qui insiste toujours pour que je lui raconte tout. J'aurais aimé parler de ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius de façon plus précise, mais je ne suis pas encore assez niaise pour raconter mes problèmes sentimentaux par courrier à mon oncle quadragénaire. Quand même.

Maintenant, je dois aller à la Volière pour poster ça... Espérons que je ne croiserais personne – et surtout pas Sirius – en chemin.

J'arrive à la Volière sans encombre, pas de Sirius en vue. Et il n'y a qu'une Poufsouffle de deuxième année à la Volière, qui fait des papouilles à sa chouette.

\- Ginette ! j'appelle ma propre chouette.

Ginette vole jusqu'à moi et se pose sagement sur mon épaule. Qu'elle est mignonne.

Alors que je la lâche par la fenêtre, mon parchemin soigneusement attaché à sa patte, je remarque que le terrain de Quidditch est occupé par l'équipe de Serdaigle. Parfait, les filles doivent être en train de regarder l'entraînement.

Et en effet, quand je retourne dans mon dortoir, il est toujours désert.

Sauf que le hibou noir est de retour devant la fenêtre et qu'il n'arrête pas de taper contre le carreau. Il va finir par briser la vitre, ce hibou est encore plus insistant que son propriétaire !

Je lui ouvre à contrecoeur et il me balance de nouveau ses ailes dans la figure alors qu'il passe devant moi pour aller déposer un paquet sur mon lit. Il n'attend pas de réponse cette fois, et repart directement par la fenêtre.

Encore un cadeau de Sirius... Ça devient redondant.

Cette fois, ce sont des sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Donc, il y est bien allé cet après-midi. Je me demande comment il a fait, étant donné qu'il n'y avait aucune visite de prévue par l'école... Il a dit qu'il connaissait plusieurs passages. Intéressant.

Je m'allonge sur mon lit en suçotant une plume en sucre. Je préfère quand même ça à la sérénade de Rodrigo.

En plus, ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. J'ai tellement faim que je mange toutes les sucreries sans m'en rendre compte en moins de quinze minutes.

Oups, pas bon pour la ligne, ça.

Aphroda, Liliane et Madeleine déboulent soudain dans le dortoir en discutant avec animation.

\- ... je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Madeleine, Alexander est un excellent poursuiveur, mais il n'est pas assez mis en valeur, il devrait jouer central selon moi.

\- Tu parles, rigole Aphroda. C'est surtout parce que tu le trouves mignon et que tu aimerais le voir jouer plus souvent...

\- Hm, oui, bon il y a un peu de ça aussi, admet Madeleine avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu es restée au lit toute la journée, Lucy ? demande soudain Liliane d'un ton désapprobateur.

Cela attire l'attention des deux autres filles sur moi, comme si elles venaient juste de me remarquer.

\- Non, je suis allée à la Volière, dis-je.

Piètre défense, je m'en rends compte en les voyant lever les yeux au ciel en concert.

Je sais bien ce qu'elles pensent, que je suis une _no-life_ sans amis qui ne fait rien de ses journées en-dehors des cours.

Mais je m'en fiche, je préfère être sans amis plutôt que d'avoir des amis comme Liliane.

Et puis, j'ai Ginette.

Alors qu'elles continuent leur discussion sans plus s'intéresser à moi, je décide de descendre à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Je suis un peu en avance, mais j'ai tellement faim que je préfère attendre toute seule à table plutôt que de rater le début du repas. En plus, il y aura peut-être déjà du pain sur la table !

Bon, il n'y a pas de pain. En fait, il n'y a personne dans la Grande Salle pour l'instant. A part un fantôme décapité qui essaie de cacher sa tête sous une cloche pour faire une blague. J'ai toujours trouvé le sens de l'humour des fantômes plus que discutable.

Pourtant j'ai seulement... ah oui, quand même, vingt minutes d'avance. Bah, c'est pas grave, j'ai amené un livre.

Je m'assieds dos à la table des Gryffondors, comme d'habitude et commence à lire. Peu à peu, quelques élèves s'installent aussi pour manger, je ne suis plus toute seule. C'était quand même un peu flippant d'être toute seule dans la Grande Salle avec un fantôme sans tête.

Soudain, quelqu'un s'assied juste à côté de moi. Je relève la tête, surprise.

Nom d'un gobelin indépendantiste, c'est Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de s'asseoir à côté de moi devant tout le monde ?

\- Coucou Lucy, dit-il joyeusement. Content de te voir, comme tu ne m'as pas répondu et que je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée, j'avais peur que tu sois malade...

Vraiment ? Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Oh...

Argh, je m'extasierai sur ça plus tard. Là, il y a de plus en plus d'élèves qui débarquent dans la Grande Salle et certains (enfin, certaines, plutôt) nous jettent des regards surpris.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'Aphroda me voie discuter avec Sirius, elle ne me lâcherait plus !

\- S'il-te-plaît, dis-je d'un ton paniqué, ne me parle pas maintenant devant tout le monde !

\- Pourquoi ? demande Sirius, réellement étonné.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie discuter ensemble ! dis-je à moitié paniquée. Vite, les gens vont arriver !

Sirius fronce les sourcils sans comprendre mais n'insiste pas.

\- D'accord, dit-il, mais alors on parle après le repas. Je t'attendrai dans la salle des trophées, OK ?

\- Oui, d'accord, très bien, dis-je sans réfléchir.

Satisfait, il se lève de mon banc et rejoint la table des Gryffondors.

Deux secondes après, Aphroda et les autres entrent dans la Grande Salle. Ouf, j'ai eu chaud !

Mais pourquoi j'ai dit d'accord à Sirius moi ?

Je vais encore être obligée de lui poser un lapin.

Soudain, les entrées apparaissent sur la table et je me jette dessus comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis quinze jours. En fait, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir pas mangé depuis quinze jours, les sucreries ne m'ont pas du tout rassasiée.

Je me lève au moment où arrive le dessert, résignée à devoir le sauter pour éviter Sirius à la sortie de la Grande Salle. De toute façon, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai encore plus mal au ventre qu'avant de manger. Je crois que j'ai mangé trop vite. Je sors discrètement de la Grande Salle, sans me faire remarquer, et monte directement aux dortoirs, me sentant de plus en plus nauséeuse.

Quand mes camarades de dortoir arrivent, dix minutes plus tard, je suis penchée au-dessus des toilettes, en train de dégurgiter tout mon repas dans la cuvette.

\- Beurk ! s'écrie Liliane en fronçant le nez.

Je réponds par un nouveau vomissement. Pour une fois que je dis ce que je pense à Liliane.

\- Lucy, tu es malade, tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, dit Madeleine avec plus de sympathie mais toute aussi dégoûtée que Liliane.

\- Super, ça va puer dans la salle de bain, maintenant... j'entends marmonner Aphroda.

\- Nan nan c'est pas la peine, dis-je péniblement à Madeleine. Je suis juste un peu... barbouillée, ça va passer.

\- Ça va passer une fois qu'elle aura embaumé les toilettes, marmonne Liliane à Aphroda qui ricane.

\- Bon d'accord, dit Madeleine, on te laisse alors.

Elle ferme la porte de la salle de bain, me laissant seule avec ma cuvette.

Triste vie.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, je me lève trop tard pour le petit-déjeuner mais à temps pour le déjeuner, au moins.

Je me sens mieux qu'hier soir, moins nauséeuse en tout cas, même si les grosses cernes que j'ai sous les yeux témoignent du fait que je n'ai quasiment pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit. J'essaye de les cacher avec un peu de fond de teint que je pique à Aphroda, c'est pas top mais bon... au moins, je ressemble un peu moins à un fantôme.

J'ai le moral plutôt bas. Pendant le déjeuner, seule Madeleine m'a demandé si j'allais mieux, les autres m'ont ignorée et je suis sûre qu'Aphroda m'en veut parce que j'ai mis du vomi sur une de ses serviettes. C'est pas bon, de se mettre Aphroda à dos, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si j'ai été malade ?

Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre des gens.

C'est pourquoi, après le déjeuner, je me dirige directement vers le parc, fais le tour du lac pour être le plus loin possible du château, et m'assieds sous un saule. Il fait gris, froid et humide mais je m'en fiche, au moins il n'y a personne. Je jette quelques sortilèges pour ne pas attraper froid et essaye de me détendre en regardant le lac paisible devant moi.

Mais quand je laisse mes pensées vagabonder comme ça, c'est inévitable il y a toujours un moment où je me mets à penser à Sirius. Et cette fois encore, ça ne manque pas.

Alors, pour éviter d'y penser et de me remettre à angoisser, je sors un livre de mon sac. Un livre sur la métamorphose humaine que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque. Histoire de rattraper mon retard en la matière.

J'arrive à lire pendant au moins une heure et ça me détend peu à peu. Ça fait du bien de concentrer son cerveau sur autre chose que les angoisses de ces derniers jours.

Mes muscles se relaxent. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point ils étaient tendus jusqu'à présent. L'air frais et le bruit des vaguelettes au bord du lac m'apaisent. Mes problèmes semblent s'éloigner un instant alors que je profite de ce moment de paix.

Mais soudain, j'entends des pas s'approcher et je me crispe de nouveau.

Non, pitié, laissez-moi toute seule !

Je relève la tête, désespérée par le sort qui s'acharne sur moi. C'est Sirius.

Je ne suis même plus surprise. Je ne sais pas comment il fait mais il sait toujours où me trouver. Sûrement un quelconque sort de pistage... C'est terrible de savoir que je suis pistée.

Je le regarde s'approcher de moi, impuissante. Je veux juste qu'il s'en aille, qu'il me laisse tranquille... Je n'ai pas la force de résister à son petit jeu aujourd'hui, je suis fatiguée, j'en ai marre... Je veux juste être tranquille.

Mais Sirius ne saisit pas toutes les ondes négatives que j'essaie de lui envoyer et s'assied malgré tout à côté de moi. Je soupire lourdement et pose ma tête en arrière contre le tronc d'arbre, les yeux fermés, espérant qu'il va comprendre et s'en aller... Mais c'est trop espérer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? demande Sirius d'une voix presque... timide, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il me dérange mais qu'il se se sent quand même forcé de me parler.

Comme je ne réponds pas, il se penche vers le livre et regarde le titre lui-même.

\- Ah, _Transforme-toi_ , c'est un bon bouquin, pas trop mal expliqué, commente-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait, lui ?

Ah oui c'est vrai, c'est un Animagus. Il a probablement dû lire tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque sur le sujet. Ou alors Lupin l'a fait à sa place. Peu importe, je m'en fous, je veux juste qu'il s'en aille.

\- Mais si tu veux t'avancer en métamorphose humaine, le meilleur bouquin selon moi, ça reste celui de Manoj Nangoonuri, poursuit Sirius avec animation. C'est un sorcier indien qui se concentre surtout sur l'analyse et la connaissance de soi, plus que sur la simple technique. En fait, sa théorie, c'est que plus on se connaît soi-même, moins on a de risques de se tromper ou de rester coincé sous une forme métamorphosée, parce qu'on saura toujours retrouver le chemin vers soi-même. C'est assez logique finalement... quand on se lance dans une métamorphose humaine, le principal est de se souvenir de qui on est.

 _Souviens-toi qui tu es…_ J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part...

Le pire, c'est qu'en temps normal, je trouverais cela intéressant, mais là j'ai juste envie qu'il arrête son blabla et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

Un silence gênant s'installe entre nous suite à mon absence totale de réponse. Merlin, faites qu'il parte... je n'ai pas le courage de me battre aujourd'hui.

\- Je t'embête ? finit par demander Sirius.

Quelle perspicacité.

Je rouvre les yeux brusquement.

\- Oui.

Il hausse les sourcils, étonné que je lui réponde aussi franchement et ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

\- Oui. Tu m'embêtes à me parler alors que je veux juste être tranquille pour une fois. Et tu m'embêtes à me suivre partout, à me raconter des mensonges, à m'envoyer des cadeaux juste pour… pour me mettre la pression. J'en peux plus de me sentir tout le temps observée et de passer mon temps à t'éviter, tout ça pour un peu de tranquillité. Mais je n'ai jamais de tranquillité, jamais de répit ! Je suis tout le temps sur les nerfs ! Je me rends malade à cause de ça !

Il me regarde d'un air stupéfait, mais maintenant que je suis lancée, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Une colère sourde monte en moi et j'ai besoin de relâcher toute la pression accumulée ces deux dernières semaines.

\- Tu te rends compte que ce que tu fais, c'est pire qu'un Serpentard ? reprends-je d'une voix presque hargneuse. Faire un pari derrière mon dos pour t'amuser, essayer de me manipuler pour que je te dise oui ? Et même après que j'ai dit non, à plusieurs reprises, tu continues à me harceler pour que je fasse ce que tu veux, tu me poses des sorts de pistage et des sorts d'écoute pour pouvoir apparaître quand tu veux et me rendre folle ! Parce que ça me rend malade d'être toujours sur mes gardes, de rester constamment enfermée dans mon dortoir par crainte de me faire encore humilier, ça me rend malade, tu me rends malade et je n'en peux plus de cette situation ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses tranquille. Je m'en fous de ton pari à deux noises, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu me laisses tranquille, que tu arrêtes de me parler, de venir me voir, de m'envoyer des trucs et de... de m'empoisonner la vie ! Merde !

Je m'arrête, le souffle court, au bord de la crise de nerfs, mon regard noir fixé sur Sirius.

C'est comme si je l'avais frappé. Il se relève brusquement, les yeux ronds. Toute nonchalance envolée.

\- OK, je... je te laisse, désolé, bafouille-t-il avant de partir précipitamment.

Il s'éloigne rapidement et je le suis des yeux, la colère bouillonnant encore en moi.

Il est parti. Il a compris. Il me laisse enfin tranquille.

Bien fait.

Je rouvre rageusement mon livre mais mes yeux parcourent les mots sans les comprendre alors que je repasse dans ma tête ce qui vient juste de se passer. Je lui ai dit tout ce que je pensais, j'ai bien fait, non ? Maintenant il a enfin compris.

Mais après quelque temps, je repense à ce que je lui ai dit et bizarrement, ma colère se dissipe peu à peu.

Je me mords les lèvres.

Je devrais être contente d'être enfin seule, mais tout ce que je ressens c'est... merde.

Je revois son air blessé. Je réentends les choses brutales et odieuses que j'ai dites. Ça ne me ressemble pas d'être aussi ouvertement méchante.

Soudain, l'envie me prend de courir après lui pour m'expliquer.

Mais il est déjà loin, il est déjà rentré au château. Sûrement en se demandant pourquoi il a pris la peine de s'intéresser à une fille aussi horrible que moi.

Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Je laisse reposer ma tête contre le tronc de l'arbre, regardant les feuilles sans les voir.

Les minutes passent et je me repasse en boucle ces deux dernières semaines dans ma tête. A ma grande horreur, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir d'un seul moment où il a été méchant envers moi. C'est moi qui ai été méchante, à chaque fois.

Est-ce aussi moi qui me suis mise toute seule dans cette situation ? Moi qui me suis angoissée toute seule, moi qui me suis rendue malade ?

Une fille normale n'aurait pas réagi comme je l'ai fait. Alors, certes, ce n'était pas très honnête de sa part de me manipuler au début, mais ensuite il s'est excusé et il n'a plus jamais été malhonnête avec moi.

Une fille normale lui en aurait peut-être un peu voulu, mais en voyant tous ses efforts, elle aurait fini par accepter de l'aider. Et avec une fille normale, il se serait sûrement bien entendu, ils seraient sûrement devenus amis, cette situation les aurait sûrement rapprochés. Non ?

J'ai été incapable de réagir comme ça. J'ai pris peur, j'ai paniqué. J'ai voulu me renfermer sur moi-même. Je me suis rendue folle, et malade.

Et j'ai rejeté toute la faute sur lui. Je l'ai accusé, je l'ai même insulté d'être pire qu'un Serpentard, parce que je savais que cette insulte le toucherait plus particulièrement.

Merlin, je me sens terriblement mal. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Il doit se sentir mal lui aussi, après toutes les choses que je lui ai dites... Il avait vraiment l'air blessé quand il est parti. Et il a dit... il a dit qu'il était désolé... Ça veut dire qu'il doit s'en vouloir maintenant, non ?

Il faut qu'il sache, il doit savoir que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, que c'était juste sous le coup de la colère. C'est un type bien, lui, un Gryffondor, c'est moi qui ai fait n'importe quoi, qui ai réagi n'importe comment dans cette histoire... Comme souvent, d'ailleurs. Il faut qu'il sache ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente mal à cause de moi.

Ou est-ce trop prétentieux de penser qu'il se sentirait mal à cause de moi ? Peut-être qu'il est déjà passé à autre chose, qu'il est déjà en train de rigoler avec Potter de ses mésaventures et de la cinglée que je suis. Qu'il a retrouvé sa nonchalance.

Sauf que je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer en train de rigoler maintenant après avoir vu l'expression de son visage quand il est parti.

Je frissonne. La nuit est en train de tomber et il commence à faire très froid. Mes sortilèges se sont dissipés pendant que je restais assise là à me morfondre sur ce que j'ai dit.

Ignorant mes muscles endoloris, je me relève et commence à marcher vers le château. Il est déjà l'heure de dîner.

Lorsque j'entre dans la Grande Salle, presque tout le monde est déjà installé, discutant bruyamment en attendant que les plats apparaissent.

Je repère les septième année de Gryffondor au milieu de leur table. Sauf que Sirius n'est pas avec eux.

Il va sûrement arriver bientôt, il ne rate jamais les repas. Je m'assieds face aux Gryffondors cette fois, pour guetter son arrivée.

Mais les entrées apparaissent, puis le plat principal, et Sirius ne se montre pas. Je me sens tellement mal que je n'arrive pas à avaler quelque chose.

Finalement, lorsque les plats disparaissent et qu'il devient évident que Sirius ne viendra pas du repas, je me lève de table et sors précipitamment de la Grande Salle, décidée à le trouver et à lui parler.

Je m'en fiche, même si je ne suis pas la raison pour laquelle il a sauté le dîner, j'ai besoin qu'il sache que c'est ma faute et que je ne pensais pas toutes ces choses. Ne serait-ce que pour qu'il ne garde pas de moi l'image d'une fille hystérique et méchante.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, je me pose cinq secondes et réfléchis.

Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ?

Le plus probable c'est qu'il soit dans son dortoir, ou bien dans sa salle commune. Mais je n'y ai pas accès, je ne sais même pas où c'est, donc inutile d'essayer.

Il est aussi possible qu'il soit autre part dans le château, on ne sait jamais. Je dois au moins essayer de chercher, s'il y a la moindre chance que je puisse le trouver.

Commençons par la Volière, c'est la tour la plus proche de la Grande Salle. Je m'y dirige à grands pas décidés.

Lorsque j'arrive en haut, il n'y a que des hiboux, des chouettes, et leurs fientes. Je remarque que Ginette n'est pas encore rentrée de son petit voyage en Italie.

En redescendant les marches, je décide d'aller voir en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, en passant par la salle des trophées. Il m'avait donné rendez-vous là-bas l'autre soir, alors c'est peut-être un endroit où il a l'habitude d'aller.

Tout ce que je trouve dans la salle des trophées, c'est un couple qui se bécote derrière la coupe des quatre maisons de l'année dernière. J'avais oublié que la salle des trophées était aussi le lieu de rendez-vous par excellence des couples... Ils ne remarquent même pas ma présence alors que je referme la porte pour prendre la direction de la tour d'Astronomie.

Mais Sirius n'est pas non plus en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Essoufflée par toutes les marches que j'ai gravies, je m'accoude un instant à la fenêtre, me demandant où il pourrait bien être en-dehors de la tour Gryffondor. Je jette un oeil en bas de la tour. Peut-être le parc ? Il fait noir, je ne distingue pas grand chose et s'il est vraiment dans le parc, je pourrais mettre toute la nuit à le trouver. Surtout s'il a décidé de se balader sous sa forme d'Animagus.

\- Où es-tu, Sirius Black ? je souffle, tripotant machinalement ma baguette dans la poche de ma robe.

Je sursaute en sentant soudain ma poche vibrer.

Mais qu'est-ce que...?

Je vide ma poche, en sors ma baguette, un vieux mouchoir, une Chocogrenouille et... ma montre. C'est ma montre qui vibre ! Celle que m'a offert Giorgio à Noël.

Dès que je la prends au creux de ma main, elle arrête de vibrer. Bizarre...

\- _Lumos !_ je murmure, éclairant ma montre.

Je mets un instant à remarquer que la trotteuse ne bouge plus, bloquée sur le cinq. Mince, elle est cassée ?

Je la secoue un peu et la trotteuse bouge un peu, puis se stabilise. Un peu comme... comme une aiguille de boussole.

Je me retourne, cette fois sans bouger la montre au creux de ma main et constate avec surprise que la trotteuse bouge toute seule. Je relève la tête : la trotteuse pointe vers la porte. Serait-il possible que...?

Je sors de la pièce et descends les escaliers sans quitter l'aiguille du regard. A chaque fois que je fais mine de changer de direction, l'aiguille bouge et m'indique toujours la même direction.

\- Tu vas me guider vers Sirius ? je lui demande.

Bien sûr, je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Les montres ne parlent pas. Mais apparemment, celle-ci fonctionne maintenant comme une boussole. Peut-être qu'elle montre juste le Nord, pas forcément Sirius.

Je décide de suivre sa direction, après tout je n'ai rien à perdre.

Une fois descendue de la tour d'Astronomie, ma montre m'entraîne jusqu'au cinquième étage, après quoi elle reste résolument pointée vers un pan de mur en pierre, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Super, ma montre est conne.

A moins que... je tapote le mur doucement, puis plus vigoureusement, je le pousse, essaye de le faire coulisser... Rien n'y fait, il ne bouge pas. Et je me sens stupide à essayer de pousser un mur en pierre à mains nues.

Avec ma baguette, peut-être ?

Je la sors, mais ne sais pas quel sort lancer.

\- _Alohomora_ ! j'essaie. _Revelium_ !

Ça ne marche pas. S'il y a bien un passage secret dans ce mur et que Sirius se trouve derrière, il doit y avoir un sort particulier pour le révéler.

Ou bien, plus probable, ma montre déconne et je me suis fait mener en bateau.

Rationnelle, je penche plutôt pour cette option et abandonne l'idée du passage secret. Découragée, je m'apprête à faire demi-tour quand soudain le pan de mur devant moi bascule et Sirius en sort.

Wow, ma montre avait raison ! Il faut absolument que je le dise à Giorgio !

Sirius écarquille les yeux en me voyant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il étonné.

Ah oui, ça. Heu...

\- Je te cherchais, dis-je en rougissant.

C'est que je n'étais pas préparée à le voir apparaître d'un coup comme ça !

Bon d'accord, ça fait une heure que je le cherche, mais quand même. Je ne pensais pas vraiment le trouver.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais ici ? demande-t-il encore, méfiant.

\- Je pourrais te poser la même question pour toutes les fois où tu m'as trouvée, je rétorque avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Quelle idiote. Je suis censée m'excuser et voilà que je l'accuse encore.

\- T'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais utilisé un sort de pistage sur toi, dit Sirius d'une voix amère, faisant référence à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Ah bon ? Alors, lui aussi il a une montre-boussole comme la mienne ? Il en existe plusieurs ?

Peu importe. Rappelle-toi, Lucy, tu es ici pour t'excuser.

\- Bon, je ne vais pas t'embêter, dit Sirius toujours de sa voix amère en me contournant pour s'en aller.

\- Non, attends ! je m'écrie. Je voulais te dire que...

Allez, Lucy, c'est maintenant ! Lâche le morceau !

\- ... que je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, finis-je. J'étais énervée, je... je ne le pensais pas.

Sirius se retourne vers moi, me regarde de ses yeux profonds et secoue la tête.

\- Non, tu avais raison, dit-il gravement. Je ne pensais pas que c'était allé aussi loin et que ça t'avait rendue malade. C'était vraiment immature de ma part, et ce pari avec James aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais lui dire ce soir que je laisse tomber. Il y a des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment.

Son regard tout triste me serre le coeur. J'ai l'envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

\- Non, c'est moi qui ai exagéré, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère assurée. J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'était excessif.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû autant insister.

\- C'était le but de ton pari, à la base, non ? Tu devais faire comme Potter avec Lily Evans, mais en mieux.

\- Oui, plus ou moins, dit Sirius, un peu surpris que je me mettre soudain à le défendre. Mais bon, apparemment, James a été plus fort que moi sur ce coup là. Il faut savoir reconnaître ses défaites, quoi qu'il nous en coûte.

Il hausse les épaules avec défaitisme et s'apprête à repartir.

\- Attends ! je l'arrête encore.

\- Quoi ? fait-il en se retournant.

Il a retrouvé son air désintéressé. Presque ennuyé. Ce même air qu'il réserve à tous ceux qui ne font pas partie de ses amis. Ce même air qu'il ne m'avait plus adressé depuis deux semaines.

\- Je... écoute... Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour ton pari. Je veux bien t'aider, si tu veux.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte là ?

Sirius fronce les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

Une lueur d'intérêt s'est rallumée dans ses yeux.

Je fais un mouvement de tête qui pourrait passer pour un acquiescement.

\- Si c'est parce que tu te sens coupable pour ce que tu m'as dit, t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas et tu avais raison, soupire Sirius qui n'a pas l'air convaincu. Tu n'as pas à te sentir redevable de quoique ce soit.

\- Je m'en veux un peu quand même. Et te donner un coup de main ne va pas me coûter grand chose, après tout...

A part ma dignité, ma tranquillité, ma santé mentale et le peu de présence d'esprit qu'il me reste... C'est-à-dire, à peu près tout ce que j'ai, en fait. Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Je peux bien faire ça, dis-je. Au point où j'en suis, je ne suis plus à ça près.

Sirius sourit.

Nom d'une licorne arc-en-ciel, je crois que c'est moi qui ai fait sourire Sirius. J'aurai au moins accompli quelque chose dans ma vie.

Oui, comme vous voyez mes ambitions dans la vie ne volent pas bien haut.

\- Alors, je peux encore espérer sauver mon honneur ? Tu es sûre ? demande Sirius avec une note d'espoir.

\- Je ne garantis rien ! dis-je promptement, ne voulant pas trop m'avancer. Mais je veux bien essayer de t'aider... à condition que tu restes honnête avec moi... et qu'il n'y ait rien de trop public.

J'essaye de penser à d'autres conditions, mais rien ne me vient en tête sur le moment.

\- D'accord, accepte Sirius. On peut essayer.

Je hoche la tête, essayant de me convaincre moi-même.

Je jette un oeil sur ma montre, que je tiens toujours dans ma main. La trotteuse fonctionne à nouveau comme une trotteuse normale.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. Il faut que je retourne à la salle commune.

\- OK, fait Sirius l'air presque... amusé.

Il est amusé que je respecte le couvre-feu ?

\- Réfléchis-y cette nuit quand même, ajoute-t-il l'air plus sérieux. Ça ne sert à rien de faire quelque chose que tu sais que tu regretteras par la suite.

Et sur ces sages paroles, il me fait un signe de la main, et s'éloigne dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant.

Restée seule, je commence à réaliser ce que je viens de faire. Et ce, de ma propre volonté.

J'ai tout fait ces deux dernières semaines pour qu'il abandonne son pari, et quand j'y arrive enfin, je le persuade de continuer.

Merlin, je le savais que toutes ces années passées en compagnie de ma grand-mère m'avaient endommagé le cerveau, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là.


	7. Some people think they're always right

A/N : Cette fois, le titre de ce chapitre est un extrait des paroles d'une chanson des Strokes, You only live once.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Some people think they're always right

OoOoOoOoO

Lundi matin.

Le réveil est difficile. J'ai encore super mal dormi, si ça continue mes cernes vont s'incruster dans ma peau et ne partiront jamais. On va finir par me confondre avec la Dame Grise.

Et Sirius ne voudra plus de moi.

Ouais, ouais, encore lui... En fait, j'ai passé toute la soirée à réfléchir aux implications de ma décision d'hier soir. Enfin, réfléchir est un mot un peu fort, « paniquer » me semble plus approprié.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ce n'est pas si terrible, qu'il s'agit juste de lui donner un coup de main pour qu'il garde une bonne opinion de moi. Que cela m'aidera même peut-être à passer à autre chose, à démystifier ma vision de Sirius Black le beau Gryffondor rebelle.

Mais la vérité, c'est que je suis terrifiée. Je me connais, je n'arriverai pas à prendre les choses à la légère, à gérer la situation rationnellement et sans prise de tête. Ça va être une catastrophe. Une catastrophe, vous dis-je ! La guerre contre Vous-Savez-Qui, à côté, ce sera de la gnognotte.

Déprimée, je traîne les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain... et manque de me prendre la porte en pleine poire lorsque Aphroda en sort, toute pimpante. Elle se lève toujours la première parce qu'elle prend du temps dans la salle de bain. Comme si elle en avait besoin.

\- Salut, dit Aphroda en me toisant sous ses cils lourds de mascara, pas le moins du monde préoccupée d'avoir failli m'éborgner.

\- Salut, je marmonne avant de me barricader dans la salle de bain.

Best friends forever.

Je prends une douche rapide, qui a le mérite de me réveiller un peu. Puis je m'ausculte un instant dans le miroir, histoire de vérifier que personne ne m'a changé les cheveux en vert cette nuit – par les temps qui rôdent, on ne sait jamais.

\- Un peu de fond de teint, très chère ? me suggère le miroir d'une voix innocente.

\- Nan, je grogne.

Je préfère garder mon look de cadavre. Comme ça, au moins, quand je me compare aux autres filles, je peux toujours me rassurer en me disant que je pourrais être plus jolie si je faisais plus attention, comme l'a si gentiment fait remarquer Madeleine l'autre jour.

J'attrape une brosse et entreprends de me coiffer un peu. J'ai les cheveux couleur paille, longs parce que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas allée chez le coiffeur. Les seules fois où j'y vais, c'est quand ma mère m'y oblige avant un mariage d'un des innombrables membres de ma famille. J'y échappe pour les enterrements, allez savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'on a l'air plus en deuil quand on est mal coiffé.

Une fois habillée, je descends pour le petit-déjeuner en même temps que les filles. Je m'assieds à côté d'elles sans écouter leurs papotages, guettant avec anxiété l'arrivée des Maraudeurs.

Les voilà.

Sirius ne fait pas attention à moi, il est en train de raconter quelque chose à Remus Lupin. Il s'assied à table, se sert à manger en hochant la tête à ce que lui répond Lupin. Ils ont l'air sérieux, pour une fois. Sirius semble réfléchir en silence pendant quelques instants. Puis il relève la tête, scanne rapidement la Grande Salle des yeux et tombe sur... moi en train de le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

Pas rougir, Lucy, pas rougir !

Argh, trop tard. J'ai même pas eu le temps de détourner les yeux, genre « c'est pas toi que je regardais, mais le tableau moche derrière ».

Il me fait un signe de tête, en mimant quelque chose des lèvres comme pour me poser une question.

Il veut savoir si je suis toujours d'accord ? Ou si je vais bien ? Ou juste me dire bonjour ?

Aucune idée. Je réponds avec un demi hochement de tête qui veut tout dire.

Il me fait un grand sourire et lève le pouce, comme pour dire « super ! ».

Je lui souris faiblement en réponse, et détourne rapidement les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a compris ? Que je n'avais pas changé d'avis pour le pari ? Sûrement, sinon je n'aurais pas eu droit à un si grand sourire.

De toute façon, je n'allais pas faire marche arrière. Ça ne se fait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que j'assume mes choix. Y compris mes choix masochistes et suicidaires.

Je suis une femme forte et courageuse. Et vive l'auto-persuasion.

Sauf que lorsque j'arrive dans la salle de Métamorphose pour le cours de ce matin et que je le vois debout devant ma table, à discuter avec Potter et Pettigrow qui sont déjà installés, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

Je me dirige lentement vers ma place, essayant de ne pas (trop) paniquer.

A mon grand soulagement, Sirius s'apprête à aller à sa place quand j'arrive mais il me fait un sourire en s'éloignant, que Potter intercepte.

Je m'assieds à ma place, sors mes affaires tout en sentant le regard de commère de Potter posé sur moi.

\- Hé... tu t'entends bien avec Sirius ? finit-il par me demander, curieux.

Je me tourne lentement vers lui tout en réfléchissant.

Si je réponds non, ça voudrait dire que Sirius n'avance pas dans son pari. Et si je réponds oui, ça voudrait dire que le pari a été trop facile avec moi.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? je réponds à la place.

\- Simple curiosité, se défend Potter en levant les mains.

Je hausse les épaules, essayant de prendre un air détaché. Au fond, je suis très fière de ma répartie.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de McGonagall m'évite de trouver une nouvelle réponse inspirée. J'ignore Potter et fais mine de me concentrer sur le cours qui commence.

\- Bonjour à tous, dit McGo. Avant de commencer la leçon, je vous rends vos essais corrigés de la semaine dernière.

Elle donne un coup de baguette et chaque parchemin vient se poser à la table de son propriétaire.

Misère, j'ai eu un P.

Pas étonnant, je l'ai rédigé la semaine où Sirius ne faisait que de me poursuivre en me faisant croire qu'il était réellement intéressé par moi.

Je suis sûre qu'il a eu un O lui, comme Potter qui regarde sa copie sans même faire semblant de ne pas s'y attendre.

\- Je conseille à tous ceux qui ont eu en-dessous de A de redoubler leurs efforts lors des prochains cours, car la Métamorphose humaine intégrale est fondamentale pour obtenir son ASPIC en métamorphose, déclare McGo d'un air sévère. Relisez vos notes, approfondissez vos connaissances à la bibliothèque, et entraînez-vous aux sorts basiques à deux ou plus, cela ne peut que vous faire progresser. Aujourd'hui, nous allons nous entraîner à la métamorphose intégrale en objet, qui est moins complexe que la métamorphose intégrale en animal, bien que tout aussi dangereuse. Rappelez-vous bien des consignes de sécurité que j'ai données lors des derniers cours.

Quelles consignes ? Oups, je devais pas être très attentive.

\- Commencez par former des groupes de deux, je vous prie. Dans le silence !

Comme d'habitude dans ces cas-là, le silence n'est pas de mise. Et comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas avec qui me mettre. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me dis qu'avoir des amis, c'est quand même bien pratique.

Madeleine se met avec Liliane. Aphroda avec Richard Clarke. Sirius avec Lupin. Potter avec Pettigrow. Lily Evans avec Mary McDonald.

Qui restera-t-il à la fin ? Suspense...

Merde. Tout le monde a trouvé un partenaire, sauf moi... et Snape.

Un futur Mangemort en puissance, génial j'aurais pas pu tomber mieux.

Je m'avance vers lui avec prudence. Il grimace en constatant qu'il ne reste plus que moi mais ne dit rien.

Je me demande s'il sait que je suis née-moldue. Sûrement, ce genre de types doit garder une liste de tous les élèves de Poudlard, classés selon leur sang.

\- Silence s'il-vous-plaît ! réclame McGonagall. Bien, le but de ce cours est de métamorphoser son partenaire en fauteuil. Pour ce faire, essayez de visualiser quelle sorte de fauteuil pourrait être votre partenaire. Songez à la forme, à la matière, à la taille, à la couleur qu'aurait votre partenaire s'il était un fauteuil. Ne vous focalisez pas sur sa solidité ou sur sa consistance, ce qui importe, c'est l'apparence que prendra votre fauteuil.

J'observe notre Mangemort junior du coin de l'oeil, essayant de l'imaginer en fauteuil, mais ce n'est pas chose facile. D'autant plus qu'il est assez intimidant et que je n'ose pas le fixer trop attentivement. Lui me jette juste un coup d'oeil perçant pendant cinq secondes puis détourne les yeux, en tapotant impatiemment du pied.

Cinq secondes à regarder une Sang-de-Bourbe, ça doit déjà être trop pour lui.

\- C'est fait ? demande McGo.

La plupart des élèves n'ont pas l'air très sûr d'eux, mais McGo poursuit quand même :

\- Bien. La formule est _Homo Cathedras_. Gardez en tête l'image de votre partenaire en tant que fauteuil, rappelez-vous bien que vous devez transformer uniquement l'apparence corporelle de votre partenaire, et non pas sa consistance. C'est fondamental pour la métamorphose en objet. Une fois que vous vous sentez prêt, lancez la formule et je passerai vous voir.

\- Je commence, déclare immédiatement Snape en se tournant vers moi.

\- OK, dis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air effrayé.

Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'y a pas moyen de négocier. Je garde quand même ma baguette à la main.

Il me fixe quelques secondes en plissant les yeux, l'air concentré, puis lance, avec un coup sec du poignet :

\- _Homo Cathedras !_

Le sort m'atteint en pleine poitrine, mais ce sont mes jambes qui commencent à se métamorphoser en premier. Je les sens trembler puis prendre d'un coup leur forme de fauteuil dans un petit « plop », mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir en quoi elles se transforment, car le reste de mon corps débute à son tour sa métamorphose.

C'est une expérience pas très agréable, pour tout dire. J'ai l'impression d'être du papier bulle qu'on s'amuserait à éclater de partout.

Quand mon corps cesse de se métamorphoser, j'essaye de voir quel fauteuil je suis devenue, mais ce n'est pas chose facile, étant donné que je ne peux pas bouger ce que ma tête est devenue. Quelle sensation étrange. Autour de moi, j'entends mes camarades se faire eux aussi métamorphoser, des tas de petits « plop » résonnent dans la salle.

\- Bravo Potter ! j'entends McGonagall s'exclamer pas loin. Votre fauteuil est parfait ! Il reste cependant quelques poils, attention. Essayez une seconde fois en faisant attention aux poils, je repasserai vous voir. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

Puis, elle arrive vers nous.

\- Mr Snape, dit-elle d'un ton moins admiratif qu'avec Potter, votre fauteuil possède encore des pieds et des mains...

Ah oui tiens ! J'ai gardé mes pieds et mes mains ! Je les secoue joyeusement, comme pour narguer Snape. Hé hé. Je me demande si je pourrais marcher... J'imagine bien Snape me courir après en vociférant.

\- Refaites un essai, dit McGo en me tapotant de sa baguette. Puis vous laisserez votre partenaire essayer à son tour.

Plop par plop, je retrouve mon corps alors que McGo s'éloigne vers deux filles de Poufsouffle.

J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre que Snape me relance le sort, et c'est reparti... Effet papier bulle.

Dis donc, je crois bien que je me transforme en... fauteuil en rotin ! Oui c'est ça, un bois couleur paille, tout entortillé. Je devrais peut-être aller chez le coiffeur plus souvent, en fait.

Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas cette fois, mais quand Snape me redonne mon apparence humaine, il n'a pas l'air très content de lui. Ceci dit, ce mec fait toujours la gueule, donc je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à son expression.

Bon, à mon tour, alors.

Voyons, voyons, quel fauteuil pourrait être Snape ?

Il n'a pas l'air de s'intéresser à moi, il regarde autour de lui quels fauteuils sont devenus nos camarades. J'imagine qu'il se dit que ça peut être matière à se moquer des autres. Du coup, je peux l'examiner sans avoir trop peur.

Cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, cape noire... quelque chose me dit que ce sera un fauteuil noir.

J'essaye de le regarder plus attentivement, pour voir quelle forme il pourrait prendre... mais tout ce qui me saute aux yeux, c'est ce nez énorme au milieu de son visage. Je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son nez. C'est terrible, je ne vois que ça !

\- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit, s'impatiente Snape d'une voix désagréable.

Tellement d'amabilité en une seule personne, c'est effarant.

Bon ben OK, il l'aura voulu.

\- _Homo Cathedras_ ! je lance, sans vraiment avoir une image précise de mon fauteuil en tête.

A mon soulagement, il commence bien à se transformer en quelque chose qui ressemble à un fauteuil. Un fauteuil en cuir noir qui a l'air aussi dur que de l'acier, mais un fauteuil quand même.

En fait, mon fauteuil serait parfait s'il n'y avait pas un nez énorme planté en plein milieu du dossier.

Par la chemise hawaïenne de Merlin, j'ai transformé tout de Snape sauf son nez !

J'entends un gros éclat de rire à ma droite.

\- Ah ah ah, tu as vu ça Queudver !? s'exclame Potter, hilare. Patmol, Lunard, regardez Servilus ! Excellent !

Ce con est mort de rire. Pettigrow aussi pouffe de rire alors que j'entends au loin le rire aboyé de Sirius. Et ils attirent l'attention de tout le monde autour de nous. Enfin, tout le monde qui n'est pas métamorphosé en fauteuil.

Ouh la, c'est pas bon, ça, Snape va me tuer ! Il faut que je le re-transforme en humain, vite !

Mince, c'est quoi la contre-formule déjà ? J'aurais vraiment dû écouter McGo !

McGo qui se dirige vers nous, d'ailleurs, attirée par les éclats de rire des élèves autour de nous.

\- _Homo Revelio_ ! lance-t-elle en pointant sa baguette vers Snape.

Elle arrive à notre hauteur, tandis que Snape se re-transforme peu à peu en humain.

\- Miss Picotti, qu'attendiez-vous pour lancer le contre-sort ? me reproche-t-elle, sévère.

\- Je... j'étais sous le choc, désolée... me défends-je, ne souhaitant pas avouer que j'avais oublié la formule.

McGo me lance un regard perçant, elle ne me croit pas vraiment mais, devant mon regard pas rassuré pour un sou, n'insiste pas.

\- Vous autres, retournez à vos métamorphoses ! lance-t-elle aux élèves qui regardaient la scène.

Et elle s'éloigne à grands pas vers un autre groupe. Je me tourne avec appréhension vers Snape, qui a repris forme humaine.

A côté de nous, Potter a repris ses essais, mais il est toujours secoué d'éclats de rire passagers.

L'expression meurtrière de Snape me fige sur place de terreur. On dirait que de la fumée va sortir de ses oreilles.

\- Tu me paieras ça, Sang-de-Bourbe, menace-t-il entre ses dents, le regard aussi assassin qu'un Avada Kedavra.

Je déglutis difficilement. Je crois pas qu'on deviendra copains.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Hé, bien joué pour Snape, c'était génial ! me félicite Mary McDonald, une fille de Gryffondor à qui je n'ai jamais parlé de ma vie, en arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Je lui adresse un sourire forcé. C'est la troisième personne, après Potter et Soukaina Badaoui, une Poufsouffle née-moldue, à me féliciter pour ma métamorphose ratée sur Snape.

Comment leur faire comprendre que je n'ai absolument pas fait exprès ?

Maintenant, Snape m'a dans le collimateur. Je peux dire au revoir à ma tactique de ne pas me faire remarquer par les Serpentards.

\- Hé Picotti, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais provoqué Snape en Méta', c'est vrai ? me demande un Serdaigle de septième année, Jonas Smith, alors que l'on s'installe à table.

Oh c'est pas vrai, ils vont me lâcher avec ça ?

Smith est l'un des seuls à n'avoir pas continué Métamorphose pour les ASPICs. Contrairement aux autres, lui n'a pas l'air admiratif en me posant cette question... Je crois que les Serdaigles n'ont pas trouvé ma petite bavure aussi brillante que les Gryffondors.

\- C'était pas volontaire, je rétorque.

\- Franchement Lucy, c'était pas très malin, intervient Aphroda d'un air supérieur. Snape n'est pas quelqu'un à énerver, surtout quand on voit qui il fréquente.

Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, entre autres, je sais. Sans parler de Malfoy et des frères Lestrange, qu'il fréquentait aussi avant qu'ils ne quittent Poudlard. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ces gens là soient maintenant aux côtés de Vous-Savez-Qui. Snape n'est pas le pire, il reste relativement discret, mais tout le monde sait que c'est un grand adepte de Magie noire.

\- Je sais, dis-je agacée. C'était pas voulu, je te dis.

\- Il fallait réfléchir avant d'agir, insiste Aphroda. Ce genre de provocation pourrait avoir des répercussions sur notre Maison.

Non mais je rêve, depuis quand Aphroda s'inquiète de l'image de notre Maison ? Elle me fait la leçon en plus !

\- C'est bon, Aphroda, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait pas fait exprès, intervient Emeric Headkins le troisième et dernier garçon de Serdaigle de notre année. Et de toute façon, je ne pense pas que Snape fera un quelconque lien avec notre Maison.

Je relève la tête, surprise qu'il me défende contre Aphroda. En tout cas, il a cloué le bec à Aphroda car celle-ci hausse les épaules l'air de dire « on verra bien », mais n'insiste pas. Ça tombe bien, je n'avais pas d'idée de répartie. Je replonge dans mon assiette alors qu'une nouvelle conversation démarre entre les Serdaigles.

Au moment de sortir de la Grande Salle, je me fais accoster par Sirius.

\- Hey ! s'exclame-t-il en m'apercevant.

Il se détache de son groupe d'amis et s'approche de moi. Je me mets à paniquer : il y a plein de monde autour de nous, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?

\- Géniale, ta métamorphose de Servilus ! s'écrie-t-il, avant d'ajouter à mi voix : Rendez-vous après le dîner devant la salle des sortilèges, OK ?

\- Heu, merci, je réponds en hochant la tête légèrement.

\- C'est dommage qu'on avait pas d'appareil photo ! ajoute Sirius à voix haute avant de repartir vers ses amis qui l'attendent.

Croisant mon regard, Potter lève le pouce comme pour me dire encore une fois « bien joué ! », puis le petit groupe s'éloigne définitivement. Personne n'a remarqué ce que Sirius m'a dit à mi-voix.

Devant moi, quelques Serdaigles nous ont entendus et se sont retournés, dont Emeric Headkins et Aphroda. Si le premier ne dit rien et se détourne rapidement, Aphroda, elle, me fusille du regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Jalouse que Sirius m'ait félicitée ?

Et encore, elle ne sait pas qu'il m'a donné rendez-vous ce soir, hé hé...

Je ne fais pas attention à elle et prends la direction de la bibliothèque, histoire de lire un peu avant le cours de Potions. Sur le chemin, je ne peux m'empêcher de chantonner stupidement dans ma tête : « j'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius, heu ».

Et cette fois-ci, je ne suis pas obligée de lui poser un lapin !

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant le cours de Potions, entre deux regards haineux de Snape que Potter et Sirius ne manquent pas de charrier à la moindre occasion, je dresse une liste des choses à ne pas faire en présence de Sirius pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. Je suis tellement distraite que je manque de faire cramer mon philtre du Mort vivant. A la fin du cours, il pue et a pris une couleur vert vomi au lieu du mauve pâle qu'il aurait dû être. Slughorn y jette un regard dégoûté et m'enjoint de le retravailler d'ici la semaine prochaine. C'est pas demain qu'il m'invitera à ses soirées hype.

De toute façon j'ai jamais été très bonne en Potions, je suis trop distraite, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir E à mon BUSE. J'ai seulement gardé cette matière parce que je me dis que c'est quand même bien utile. Enfin, à partir du moment où on arrive à faire une potion correcte, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

Je décide de monter prendre une douche au dortoir avant le dîner car j'ai l'impression que l'odeur de ma potion ratée me colle à la peau. Je me lave aussi les cheveux, au cas où.

Je passe le dîner à stresser, m'efforçant de manger ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette au lieu de mes ongles. Peine perdue.

Quand les assiettes disparaissent et que les élèves sortent de la Grande Salle, je les suis comme un automate, l'estomac noué.

Reprenons. La liste des choses à ne pas faire en présence de Sirius. Ne pas rougir. Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Ne pas me tripoter les cheveux. Ne pas ronger mes ongles. Ne pas dire des choses stupides. Ne pas m'imaginer en train de l'embrasser. Ne pas... quoi d'autre ?

Aaargh, au moins les autres fois où on s'est retrouvé tous les deux, je n'avais pas à m'y préparer.

Mes pieds m'emmènent jusqu'au couloir des Sortilèges, alors que ma tête leur hurle de se réfugier dans la tour de Serdaigle. J'arrive devant la salle de Sortilèges.

Il n'y a personne.

Peut-être qu'il ne va pas venir. Peut-être qu'il a oublié. Peut-être que j'ai mal compris. Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis.

\- Hé, Lucy !

Je sursaute violemment. Sirius se tient dans l'embrasure d'un tableau pivotant, à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

\- Viens, suis-moi, fait Sirius en me faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Le tableau se referme derrière nous une fois que je suis dedans.

\- _Lumos_ ! dit Sirius d'une voix confiante.

Sa baguette éclaire un couloir étroit et plein de virages.

\- Allons-y, dit Sirius en s'avançant dans le passage secret.

\- Allons-y où ? je demande, méfiante.

\- Dans un endroit où on ne sera pas dérangé, explique Sirius en partant devant de son habituelle démarche nonchalante.

Je le suis en m'interrogeant. Qu'est-ce qu'il appelle un endroit où on ne sera pas dérangé ?

J'ai vite ma réponse quand après moins d'une minute, il ouvre une porte qui donne sur une petite pièce désaffectée qui semble avoir été une remise il y a un temps.

\- C'est une salle qui n'est accessible que par ce passage, explique Sirius. On a tout essayé pour ouvrir cette autre porte là-bas, mais rien n'y fait. Elle ne s'ouvre ni de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur.

Je hoche la tête. C'est pratique, ça, une salle où personne ne peut entrer.

\- Ça ira très bien, dis-je d'un air que j'espère désinvolte.

\- Parfait, dit Sirius en se haussant sur une table d'un geste souple.

Ne sachant pas trop où me mettre, je décide de m'adosser près de la fenêtre. Je jette un oeil dehors, il fait nuit mais je peux dire qu'on est assez haut, donc on doit être au sixième ou au septième étage, au moins.

\- Donc, tu voulais me parler de quoi ? je demande, le silence me mettant mal à l'aise.

Sirius, lui, n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise du tout. Il est assis confortablement sur la table, appuyé en arrière sur ses mains, avec élégance. Il dégage une présence incroyable, alors que moi, mon malaise doit se sentir à des kilomètres.

Il est dix fois trop beau pour moi.

\- Et bien, je me disais qu'on devrait discuter de notre arrangement, dit-il d'une voix posée. Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord.

Je hoche la tête vaguement.

\- Le problème, poursuit Sirius, c'est comment on va faire pour convaincre James qu'on sort ensemble sans s'afficher en public...?

L'entendre parler de sortir ensemble avec autant de désinvolture me met encore plus mal à l'aise. L'idée même de sortir avec Sirius me paraît complètement irréelle... pour moi, ça a toujours été un fantasme irréaliste et irréalisable. Ce qui est d'ailleurs toujours le cas, vu que la situation actuelle est bien éloignée de mes fantasmes.

Malheureusement.

\- Heu... ça dépend, de quoi aurait besoin Potter pour être convaincu ? je demande, n'osant pas ajouter « qu'on sort ensemble » à la fin, telle une gamine pré-pubère.

\- Je pense qu'il faudrait juste qu'on ait l'air amoureux, dit Sirius très sérieusement. Donc, faire des trucs de couple, tu vois.

Je hoche la tête en me demandant ce qu'il entend exactement par des « trucs de couple ».

\- Ça ne me paraît pas incompatible avec le fait de ne pas rendre ça public, dis-je. Il suffit de dire à Potter que je souhaite garder ça secret. Et tu pourras t'éloigner tout seul quelques fois en prétendant que tu vas passer du temps avec moi, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Non, passe vraiment ton temps avec moi !

\- Non, James aura un moyen de savoir avec certitude si je suis bien avec toi, contre Sirius. Désolé, mais il faudra vraiment qu'on se retrouve régulièrement tous les deux.

Il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse.

Yes, génial !

\- Ah, dis-je en prenant un air dépité.

Je résiste à l'envie de demander quel est ce moyen dont dispose Potter (est-ce grâce à ça que Sirius arrive toujours à me trouver où que je sois ? Il m'a certifié que ce n'était pas un sort de pistage...) et demande à la place :

\- A quelle fréquence selon toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant, James pense que je suis toujours dans la phase séduction, répond Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal parce que le pari n'aurait plus vraiment eu d'intérêt si j'avais gagné tout de suite. Du coup, on peut se permettre de prendre notre temps pour mettre au point les détails de notre plan.

\- OK, je hoche la tête. Comment est-ce qu'on procède alors ?

Sirius prend un air calculateur, s'appuyant sur ses mains en se penchant légèrement en avant.

\- Je pense que... il nous faut une phase d'entraînement avant de passer à l'action, dit-il très sérieusement.

Vu le vocabulaire qu'on utilise, j'ai l'impression qu'on se prépare à braquer une banque.

\- Comment ça ? je demande.

D'un geste souple, il descend du bureau et va s'asseoir sur une chaise, plus près de là où je me trouve. J'essaye de dissimuler mon malaise à l'idée qu'il vient de se rapprocher de moi. Il y a encore quelques mètres de distance entre nous, ça reste gérable.

\- Dans un premier temps, il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître un minimum, afin d'être crédible en tant que couple, déclare Sirius, les coudes posés sur la table, comme s'il présentait un exposé à la classe.

\- Et dans un deuxième temps ? je demande.

\- Dans un deuxième temps... fait Sirius, pensif. Dans un deuxième temps, on verra. On va procéder par étapes. Pour l'instant je propose qu'on se voie de temps en temps, sans que ça ait l'air de rendez-vous, pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et donc donner l'impression à James qu'on se rapproche.

\- OK, dis-je. Et comment on fait pour « apprendre à mieux se connaître » ? On se raconte nos vies ?

Je n'arrive pas à cacher le ton cynique de ma voix. Cette situation est trop ridicule.

Mais cela fait sourire Sirius. Il se tourne davantage vers moi, à moitié allongé sur le bureau sur le côté, la tête posée sur sa main. Ses cheveux bruns tombent sur ses yeux dirigés vers moi. Il est tellement beau... Et mon coeur bat beaucoup trop vite.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il d'un ton badin. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ?

Ouh la la, c'est quoi cette question ?

Et il me fixe de ses yeux gris, profonds, attendant ma réponse avec curiosité.

Je me mords la lèvre, cherchant par où commencer, essayant d'ignorer son regard posé sur moi.

\- Et bien, en gros... je sais que tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur plutôt orientée vers la magie noire et la pureté du sang, je commence prudemment. Que tu es le seul à être à Gryffondor et que tu ne t'entends pas trop avec eux. Et... je ne pense pas que tu partages leurs idées.

\- Pas vraiment, non, dit-il gravement, toujours en me regardant. Quoi d'autre ?

Quoi d'autre, quoi d'autre... Si tu savais tout ce que je sais sur toi, ça te ferait peur. On va éviter de dire que je sais qu'il est un Animagus. Et que l'un de ses meilleurs amis est un loup-garou. Ou que je sais quel est son dessert préféré.

\- Heu... je sais que tu es ami avec Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow. Que tu détestes Snape et les Serpentards en général et que vous aimez bien leur faire... des blagues.

Si on peut appeler ça comme ça...

\- Je sais que vous passez votre temps en vadrouille autour du château et que vous avez eu plus de retenues que tous les élèves de Poudlard réunis.

\- Oui, c'était le bon temps, fait Sirius d'un air nostalgique. Et c'est tout ?

Oh que non, si tu savais. Je fais mine de réfléchir.

\- Tu crois que tu as un petit frère à Serpentard, mais je ne me souviens plus de son prénom, j'ajoute (alors que je m'en souviens très bien).

\- Oui. Regulus, en sixième année, acquiesce Sirius d'un air impassible.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Et voilà. Je crois que c'est tout.

Je pourrais aussi lui dire que je sais qu'il est sorti avec Aphroda l'année dernière (ça ne paraîtrait pas bizarre vu que c'est ma camarade de dortoir), mais je n'ai aucune envie d'amener ce sujet sur la table.

Mes jambes commencent à être fatiguées alors je me hisse sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'un geste aussi souple qu'une limace obèse.

Je suis au maximum de mon potentiel de séduction, là.

\- OK, dit Sirius. A mon tour, alors.

\- Heu, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment néces...

\- Je sais déjà que ta famille est moldue, me coupe Sirius sans m'écouter. Et vu ton nom, j'imagine qu'elle a des origines italiennes. Mais ils doivent habiter en Grande-Bretagne sinon tu ne serais pas à Poudlard.

Il penche la tête sur le côté en me regardant et semble réfléchir un instant.

\- Comme tu es à Serdaigle, tu dois aimer lire, aller en cours, étudier à la bibliothèque, et... apprendre des trucs, poursuit-il, l'air mortellement ennuyé rien qu'à cette pensée. Et tu dois sûrement avoir des bonnes notes, donc les profs doivent bien t'aimer. J'imagine que tes amis sont les autres Serdaigles, et tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec tout le monde... bon, à part Snape tout à l'heure mais c'est un cas spécial. Et... quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, tu as Études des Runes en option, d'après ce que m'a dit Remus. Et voilà !

Il me regarde en souriant, satisfait de son petit discours. Une seconde de stupéfaction s'écoule puis, soudain gênée, je détourne le regard vers la fenêtre.

Que répondre à... à ça ? Je n'arrive même pas à croire que ce soit cette image qu'il ait de moi. Je veux dire, comment peut-il ne pas avoir remarqué que je suis tout le temps toute seule et pas du tout amie avec les autres de Serdaigle ? Et il croit vraiment que juste parce que je suis une Serdaigle, j'adore aller à la bibliothèque et que j'ai tout le temps des bonnes notes ?

C'est n'importe quoi. Je savais que Sirius ne s'intéressait qu'à lui et ses amis et qu'il avait tendance à juger les gens sans les connaître, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire après Poudlard ? demande soudain Sirius.

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- C'est dans quelques mois, remarque-t-il.

\- Je sais.

Je regarde toujours par la fenêtre et un autre silence s'installe. Je ne lui retourne pas sa question parce que je sais déjà ce que lui va faire après Poudlard : il va devenir Auror, rejoindre le camp de Dumbledore avec ses amis et ils vont se battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Et il me pose cette question parce qu'il veut savoir si moi aussi je vais me battre contre les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est exactement le genre de choses sur lesquelles il jugerait la valeur d'une personne. Sur lesquelles il veut me juger.

Soudain, une sensation de nausée me prend à l'estomac.

\- Écoute, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dis-je en descendant précipitamment de la fenêtre. Je vais y aller.

Sirius se lève aussi, l'air surpris.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Désolée, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Sirius me retient par le bras. Mon stupide coeur se met à battre plus fort.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Je... je suis fatiguée, il faut que je rentre. On se voit demain, dis-je pour qu'il me lâche.

\- OK, dit-il en lâchant mon bras.

Il semble s'apprêter à ajouter quelque chose pour s'expliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et m'empresse de partir, le laissant perplexe dans la salle.

* * *

A/N de fin : Ah, Sirius et ses idées reçues...

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et n'hésitez pas si vous avez des questions ! A la prochaine ;)


	8. Tell me something I don't know

A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon j'ai l'impression que je me suis lancée dans un rythme de publication de deux fois par semaine, je trouve ça pas mal. On verra ce qu'il en est quand j'aurai épuisé mes chapitres d'avance, par contre... En tout cas, pour une fois, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Du moins, c'est le premier chapitre où je n'ai pas envie de tout effacer pour tout réécrire donc je suppose que c'est un progrès.

Bref je vous laisse vous faire votre propre opinion. Je précise juste que le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson super mignonne de Herman Düne.

Merci à La Bgard, faolbee, elodidine et AnkaaBlack pour les reviews, ça fait toujours super plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Tell me something I don't know

OoOoOoOoO

Branle-bas de combat dans le dortoir.

Aphroda vient juste de faire une entrée triomphante, annonçant qu'elle a rompu avec son copain, Simon Stebbins, un Poufsouffle de notre année. S'ensuit un concert d'exclamations stupéfaites, des réclamations pour plus de détails et autres piaillements intempestifs... Alors que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle nous rabâchait les oreilles avec ça, je me demande comment elles font pour avoir l'air surpris.

Dire que je comptais conclure cette journée tranquille par une soirée toute aussi tranquille, c'est raté. Pourtant, j'avais bien géré ma journée. J'ai réussi à éviter Sirius tout le temps.

Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux comme accomplissement, mais je suis toujours mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'il a dit hier soir. Donc je reste fidèle à ma devise : courage, fuyons !

Pourtant, c'est certainement préférable qu'il ait cette image là de moi. On ne peut pas dire que la vérité soit beaucoup plus valorisante pour moi. Et ce n'est pas comme si on allait réellement apprendre à se connaître. Je lui rends juste service pour son foutu pari et après, _basta_. Je retourne à ma vie insignifiante.

\- Franchement les filles, je suis bien mieux sans lui, déclare Aphroda en jetant théâtralement ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière.

Pffff. Merlin, épargnez-moi ça.

Le plus écoeurant, ce n'est même pas le cinéma que nous fait Aphroda, mais le regard admiratif de Madeleine et celui jaloux de Liliane.

\- Il était gentil, pourtant, dit Madeleine, presque avec regret, comme si c'était son petit ami à elle dont il était question.

\- Tu sais, les mecs gentils, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais on se lasse vite, rétorque Aphroda avec sa sagesse habituelle.

Elle a qu'à sortir avec Snape alors. Il a encore fait preuve de son admirable courtoisie en me bousculant ce matin avant d'entrer en cours de Botanique. Il ferait un mec adorable pour Aphroda. En plus, ils ont la même couleur de cheveux. A la différence près qu'Aphroda lave les siens tous les matins tandis que ceux de Snape n'ont pas dû voir une bouteille de shampooing depuis que Potter l'a fait tomber dans le lac en cinquième année. Et encore.

\- Non, je suis soulagée de l'avoir quitté, reprend Aphroda. Au moins, ça me laisse le champ libre maintenant.

\- Le champ libre ? Tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? demande Liliane, ne manquant pas le sous-entendu.

\- Ça se pourrait bien, répond Aphroda avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ooooh, s'exclame Madeleine ravie de plus de ragots en venant tout de suite s'asseoir à côté d'Aphroda sur son lit tandis que Liliane s'assied de l'autre côté. Et... on peut savoir qui c'est ?

Aphroda lui fait un sourire mystérieux, ménageant son suspense, tandis que les deux autres sont pendues à ses lèvres comme si elle allait annoncer le nom du prochain premier ministre. Enfin, elles seraient peut-être moins passionnées par les élections que par la vie sentimentale d'Aphroda. Ces filles vivent par procuration à travers Aphroda, c'est incroyable.

\- Si je vous le dis, vous promettez de ne pas le répéter aux autres, OK ? dit Aphroda.

\- Bien sûr, fait Madeleine en souriant.

\- Évidemment, assure Liliane presque vexée qu'elle puisse penser le contraire.

Ça vole haut, on se croirait dans une cour d'école primaire.

Elles semblent avoir oublié que je suis aussi dans la pièce. Je n'ai fermé les rideaux de mon lit qu'à moitié et même si je suis en train de lire, elles savent bien que je les entends. Elles doivent se dire que je m'en fous, et elles n'ont pas tort. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis en train d'écouter leurs histoires débiles. Je replonge dans les mots croisés de la Gazette.

Oui, j'ai des activités de mamie et alors ?

"Donne de la voix", en sept lettres... Qu'est-ce que ça bien peut être ?

Le problème des mots croisés sorciers, c'est que les mots n'arrêtent pas de changer de place dans la grille, alors il faut vite trouver la réponse avant qu'ils ne décident de bouger.

Ah, je sais. "Sonorus", bien sûr.

\- OK, déclare Aphroda. Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre, mais je vais essayer de récupérer Sirius.

S... O... N... O...

Une minute.

J'ai bien entendu, là ?

\- Noooon, vraiment ? Sirius Black ? s'exclame Madeleine en gloussant, bon public.

Je relève les yeux d'un coup. Liliane a haussé les sourcils tellement haut qu'ils sont cachés sous sa frange. Quant à Aphroda, elle affiche un petit sourire d'auto-satisfaction que j'ai envie d'arracher de son visage et de découper en petits cubes pour les faire revenir dans une poêle avec des oignons à feu vif.

Quelle garce ! Mais quelle garce ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

Je réussis à grand peine à maintenir un visage calme alors que je bous intérieurement de rage.

\- Mais tu ne le trouvais pas trop immature ? demande Liliane. C'est pour ça que tu l'as quitté la dernière fois, non ?

Aphroda balaye cette remarque d'un geste évasif.

\- On était que des gosses à l'époque, dit-elle comme si elle avait maintenant trente ans d'expérience. J'ai beaucoup appris avec Simon. Et puis, je dois avouer que Sirius présente de nombreuses compensations... ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Oh la garce ! Elle sous-entend quoi là ?

Les filles rigolent d'un air entendu.

\- Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour le séduire ? demande Madeleine.

\- Oh, j'ai quelques atouts moi aussi, répond Aphroda avec fausse modestie. J'ai ma petite stratégie, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile. Je le connais.

 _Je le connais ?_

Je referme mon livre d'un coup sec, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ça.

Les filles me jettent un regard surpris, comme si elles venaient de se rendre compte de ma présence. Le sourire assuré d'Aphroda se transforme en un froncement de sourcils parfaitement épilés, alors qu'elle m'observe sans rien dire.

Je pose mon livre sur la table de chevet et m'allonge plus confortablement dans mon lit, leur tournant le dos, essayant de dissimuler ma colère. D'un coup de baguette, mes rideaux se referment autour de mon lit, me privant de voir leurs réactions. Je m'en fous, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de voir la face de morue d'Aphroda plus longtemps.

\- Bref, reprend cette dernière (et je peux presque deviner son haussement d'yeux au ciel dans ma direction), je pense reprendre contact avec lui dès demain. Ça fait un moment que j'y pense, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps.

Il y a un moment de silence, puis :

\- Bonne chance, alors, fait Madeleine, impressionnée. Tu nous raconteras demain.

\- Bien sûr.

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain se refermer. Elle est sûrement aller s'enlever les trois couches de maquillage dont elle s'est badigeonnée le visage.

Je me retourne dans mon lit, énervée, en m'imaginant tester tous les maléfices que je connais sur Aphroda, mais même ce bon vieux Crache-limaces ne réussit pas à me calmer.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Et n'oubliez pas que le parchemin sur les sortilèges de protection est à rendre pour demain matin ! s'égosille le professeur Flitwick debout sur son bureau alors que tous les élèves sont déjà en marche vers la porte de sortie.

Moi je suis parmi les derniers, comme d'hab, j'essaie d'éviter la cohue des sorties de cours.

Le parchemin à rendre pour demain est dans mon sac, je l'ai déjà fini. C'était facile, on a déjà bien étudié les sortilèges de protection en cinquième année et ils nous ont remis ce sujet tel quel cette année, sûrement pour s'assurer que l'on saura bien protéger notre maison contre Vous-Savez-Qui quand on sortira de l'école. Comme si ça suffirait à l'arrêter.

J'hésite à le remettre dès maintenant à Flitwick, mais décide finalement d'attendre jusqu'à demain, inutile de jouer les fayotes.

\- Au revoir, dis-je néanmoins.

\- Au revoir Miss Picotti, répond Flitwick en sautant souplement de son bureau.

Je sors de la classe... et mon coeur fait un bond lorsque je vois qui m'attend dans le couloir. Il sourit amicalement quand il me voit arriver, ses mèches noires retombant en bataille devant ses yeux. A chaque fois qu'il sourit, un pli se forme au coin de ses yeux. C'est vraiment pas humain d'être beau comme ça.

\- Toujours la dernière à sortir, hein ? remarque-t-il en se mettant à marcher à côté de moi.

Je rajuste mon sac sur mon épaule, mal à l'aise.

\- Ce serait mieux qu'on ne se parle pas à la sortie des cours, ce n'est pas très discret, dis-je à voix basse.

Aphroda n'est pas en vue, mais il y a deux garçons de Poufsouffle devant nous, et s'ils se retournaient et nous voyaient ensemble, cela risquerait d'arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles. Non pas que j'ai peur d'elle, mais je préfère éviter les questions gênantes dans la mesure du possible.

\- Je sais, tu ne veux pas que tes amis nous voient ensemble, soupire-t-il.

Tout à fait, mes amis imaginaires sont très possessifs.

\- Mais là il n'y a personne et c'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre moyen de te parler. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis l'autre soir... Je me trompe ? demande-t-il devant mon silence.

Non vois-tu, je passe mon temps à t'éviter. A chacun ses hobbies.

\- J'étais juste un peu occupée, mens-je.

\- Et ce midi, tu es aussi occupée ? demande Sirius du tac au tac.

\- Oui, j'ai... le parchemin de Flitwick à terminer, dis-je prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

Vu qu'il me prend pour une Serdaigle intello, autant en profiter. Sirius me lance un regard sceptique. Je prends mon air le plus innocent.

\- Tu veux dire le parchemin déjà terminé qui se trouve dans ton sac ?

\- Oh, ça...! C'est, heu...

\- Je t'ai vue le sortir tout à l'heure, m'interrompt Sirius, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

Pourquoi ce type doit-il être aussi observateur pour tout, sauf pour les trucs importants ?

\- Ce soir, alors ? propose Sirius, m'épargnant de justifier mon mensonge. Tu ne seras pas occupée, ce soir ?

Je passe en revue toutes les excuses qui me viennent en tête : repeindre les murs de mon dortoir, ranger mes livres par ordre alphabétique dans ma malle, jeter un sort de glu perpétuelle sur le rouge à lèvres d'Aphroda... Rien de très crédible.

\- Alleeeez Lucy, s'il-te-plaît, fait Sirius avec sa tête de chiot machiavélique.

Oui, les chiots sont machiavéliques. On dirait pas comme ça mais ils nous font faire tout ce qu'ils veulent.

\- D'accord, je soupire résignée. Ce soir, après dîner.

\- Yes ! s'exclame Sirius, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Que dirais-tu de... la tour d'Astronomie ?

\- Trop de risque qu'on tombe sur quelqu'un, j'objecte immédiatement.

\- Pas si on va sous les escaliers, rétorque Sirius d'un air malicieux.

Sous les escaliers ? Il y a quelque chose sous les escaliers ?

Pourquoi ça m'étonne qu'il y ait quelque chose ?

\- OK, va pour la tour d'Astronomie, dis-je alors qu'on arrive au bout du couloir, au niveau de l'escalier en marbre.

J'entends soudain des voix d'élèves et m'éloigne de Sirius comme s'il avait la dragoncelle.

Je ne peux que remercier ma rapidité d'esprit quand, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, je croise Aphroda, Madeleine et Liliane qui remontent les escaliers vers la salle commune. Si elles ne font pas attention à moi, Aphroda en revanche ne manque pas de remarquer Sirius quelques mètres plus loin et sa démarche se fait aussitôt plus sensuelle tandis qu'elle lui adresse un petit sourire charmeur.

Je me retiens à grand peine de lui jeter un maléfice de Chauve-furie et me retourne légèrement pour voir la réaction de Sirius.

Il a l'air surpris, mais il lui sourit légèrement en retour, et je sens mon estomac se tordre.

Comment pourrais-je ne serait-ce qu'espérer concurrencer l'une des plus jolies filles de l'école ?

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir vient et, pour changer, j'hésite à aller au rendez-vous avec Sirius.

Je n'arrive pas à m'enlever l'image d'Aphroda et de Sirius ensemble de la tête. Ils se sont parlés juste avant le dîner. Je le sais parce que je les ai vus. Ils étaient juste devant les portes de la Grande Salle, à discuter comme de vieilles connaissances quand je suis passée près d'eux. Aphroda avait son air de jeune fille en fleur et n'arrêtait pas de se toucher les cheveux et de rigoler à tout ce que disait Sirius. J'ai fait comme de si de rien n'était et je les ai contournés sans un regard pour entrer dans la Grande Salle en prenant mon air le plus désintéressé, mais ma baguette me démangeait atrocement.

Je me vengerai en lui vidant sa crème hydratante dans l'évier.

Du coup, je me suis assise le plus loin possible de là où s'assoient d'habitude mes camarades de dortoir.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve actuellement en train de manger ma tarte au citron au milieu d'une bande de deuxième année qui m'a regardée bizarrement pendant tout le repas mais n'ose pas me dire de dégager. Ça a du bon parfois d'être en septième année.

\- C'est vrai que tu as provoqué Snape en duel ? me demande soudain un des gosses derrière ses lunettes.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec la croûte de ma tarte.

\- Non, qui t'a dit ça ? je réponds en avalant mon bout de croûte d'un coup (de toute façon, c'est la croûte, personne n'aime ça, ça sert à rien de la déguster). On a juste eu un petit accident de métamorphose.

Le petit Serdaigle à lunettes fait une moue pas convaincue. Mais pourquoi personne ne me croit quand je dis que j'ai pas fait exprès ?

\- En tout cas, dit-il d'un air supérieur, tout le monde dit que Snape prépare sa vengeance et qu'il ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi.

Ah ben super, c'est rassurant. Ce petit a les mots pour me réconforter.

\- Qui a dit ça ? je demande, fronçant les sourcils.

Il hausse à nouveau les épaules. Sa maman ne lui a jamais dit que ce n'était pas poli ?

\- C'est ce qui se dit, répond-il évasif.

Super. Tout le monde pense apparemment que j'ai été assez bête pour provoquer Snape et que celui-ci compte maintenant me traumatiser à vie en représailles. Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de choses dont me préoccuper ! Entre Sirius et... Sirius. Bref, ma vie est compliquée quoi.

J'avale mon dernier bout de croûte d'un geste théâtral et me lève brusquement.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? je demande au gosse.

\- Stamford Jerkins, répond-il pas impressionné pour une noise.

Il pourrait au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur de moi !

\- Et bien, Stamford Jorkins, tu diras à ceux qui t'ont dit ça que je n'ai absolument pas peur de Snape et que sa vengeance, il peut se la mettre où je pense ! dis-je avec hauteur au gamin.

Très fière de ma répartie, je tourne les talons et sors à grands pas de la Grande Salle, en même temps que quelques autres élèves qui sont sortis de table plus tôt.

Ce gamin m'a énervée avec son air de j'en-sais-plus-que-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait d'abord que Snape ne fera qu'une bouchée de moi au cas hypothétique où il chercherait à se venger d'un pauvre petit accident involontaire ?

Certes, ce petit accident lui a valu une humiliation publique, mais il sera assez intelligent pour comprendre que ce n'était pas fait exprès, non ?

Bon c'est vrai que Snape n'est pas connu pour son immense tolérance... et qu'il trouve toujours un moyen plus ou moins sournois de se venger des mauvais tours des Maraudeurs... Sans compter qu'il pratique la magie noire, qu'il est premier de la classe en potions et que ses amis sont un groupe de futurs Mangemorts... Il paraît même qu'il a lui-même inventé quelques maléfices...

Bon OK, si ce gosse dit vrai et que Snape prépare sa vengeance, je suis dans la merde. Je dirais même plus, je suis dans une énorme bouse de dragon drogué aux laxatifs.

J'aurais peut-être dû m'abstenir de dire ça au gamin.

J'espère qu'il ne va pas aller le répéter à n'importe qui. A tous les coups, il fait partie de la famille de Bertha Jorkins, elle était à Poudlard il y a deux ans, c'était une vraie commère. Il a l'air d'aimer les ragots lui aussi, c'est bien ma veine.

Toute à mes petites réflexions, je me retrouve ni plus ni moins au pied des escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie. Pas de Sirius en vue, normal je suis en avance. Pas de passage secret en vue, non plus. Normal aussi vu qu'il est censé être secret. Ah, mon intelligence me surprendra toujours.

Alors, alors. Je me demande ce qu'il entendait par « sous les escaliers » ?

Curieuse, je m'approche des escaliers en pierre et tâte un peu partout, cherchant une faille qui pourrait dissimuler un passage. C'est un gros bloc de béton qui monte en colimaçon, lisse comme la pierre – c'est le cas de le dire. Comment diable a-t-il fait pour dénicher un passage ici ? Il n'y a rien qui attire particulièrement le regard.

A moins qu'il ne se soit fichu de moi...

\- Salut Lucy, fait une voix nonchalante derrière moi.

Sa voix. Je sursaute violemment et me retourne en essayant de faire comme si je n'étais pas en train de chercher le passage secret il y a deux secondes.

Vu son air amusé, c'est raté.

\- Salut, dis-je en prenant un air décontracté qui doit plus ressembler à une grimace crispée qu'autre chose, mais bon c'est l'intention qui compte.

Il me sourit et je rougis.

Ça doit faire la, quoi... trois cent quinzième fois ?

\- On descend ? demande Sirius joyeusement.

\- Descendre... en haut ? je demande, ne voyant toujours pas comment on est censé descendre sous la pierre.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil amusé, et s'accroupit au pied de l'escalier. Je le fixe, interloquée, alors qu'il se penche vers le sol et se met à souffler sur les pierres, faisant voleter les quelques grains de poussière qui y avaient élu domicile.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, je tiens à préciser qu'il m'arrive d'être allergique à la poussière, ce qui se trouve être assez embêtant dans ce château poussiéreux qu'est Poudlard, surtout quand arrive le printemps et que...

Je ravale mon commentaire quand un gros loquet en fer noir apparaît soudain par terre, là où a soufflé Sirius. Sirius s'en saisit et soulève une grosse dalle de pierre juste au pied des escaliers. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur : en fait, l'escalier se prolonge sous terre, sous cette trappe.

Mouais. J'aurais tout à fait pu trouver ça toute seule.

\- Après toi, me fait Sirius avec un zeste de fierté, en me désignant l'escalier plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Heu... vas-y, je te suis, dis-je.

C'est que c'est pas très bien éclairé à l'intérieur, je ne voudrais pas louper une marche.

Sirius a l'air amusé mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

-OK, _Lumos_ , dit-il et sa baguette s'éclaire alors qu'il commence à descendre les escaliers.

\- _Lumos_ , je souffle à mon tour en le suivant.

Ce sont les mêmes marches en pierre qui descendent en colimaçon, rien d'exceptionnel. Si ce n'est la trappe qui se referme soudain toute seule juste au-dessus de ma tête, m'arrachant une inspiration terrifiée.

Sirius m'entend et pouffe de rire. Il se fout littéralement de ma gueule depuis tout à l'heure.

Un peu vexée, je continue néanmoins à descendre derrière lui et peu à peu, le sous-sol s'éclaire, comme s'il y avait de la lumière du jour plus bas. Mais ce n'est pas possible, vu qu'on est sous le niveau de la terre, n'est-ce pas ?

Poudlard dément ma logique moldue lorsqu'on débouche sur une pièce circulaire de petite taille, généreusement éclairée par la lumière du jour provenant des larges fenêtres tout autour. Il n'y a pour ainsi dire strictement rien d'autre dans cette pièce. Je m'approche des fenêtres, regardant au-dehors. Elles donnent sur une vaste prairie bien verte, avec quelques arbres par ci par là. Ce pourrait être le parc de Poudlard s'il ne faisait pas déjà nuit noire dehors.

\- De jour, il fait nuit ici, m'explique Sirius en s'approchant derrière moi. C'est bizarre hein ?

Je hoche la tête légèrement, troublée par sa proximité plus que par les curiosités de la pièce.

\- On pense que les fenêtres sont enchantées, continue-t-il. On a bien essayé de casser les vitres pour aller dehors, mais pas moyen.

\- C'est sûrement juste une illusion, dis-je en regardant passer un lapin de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Jamais vu de lapin à Poudlard. On a des centaures, un poulpe géant, des êtres de l'eau, un loup-garou et plein d'autres bestioles sympathiques, mais pas de lapin. C'est sûrement trop banal.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une illusion que ce n'est pas réel, dit Sirius.

Ouais, parfois, il sort des trucs plus ou moins philosophiques comme ça.

Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je promène mon regard tout autour de la pièce. Le plafond est en forme de dôme et la forme circulaire donne un sens harmonieux à la pièce. On se sent bien, ici. Je pourrai y revenir pour m'entraîner en sortilèges ou pour lire un bouquin quand il fait nuit.

\- En tout cas, c'est une belle pièce, dis-je en me retournant.

Et je me retrouve face à face avec lui. Il est plus proche que ce que je pensais et mon coeur s'emballe aussitôt.

\- Donc, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? je demande en regardant partout sauf vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ? me retourne-t-il la question tranquillement, les mains enfoncées machinalement dans les poches de sa robe.

Il n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise, lui, il n'est jamais mal à l'aise. Il a toujours l'air à l'aise, décontracté, comme si rien ne pouvait atteindre sa confiance en lui. C'est l'une des choses qui m'attire le plus chez lui, peut-être parce que justement moi je suis incapable d'être comme ça.

\- Moi ? Ben... je sais pas.

Il va s'asseoir sur les quelques marches à l'entrée de la pièce, les bras posés sur ses genoux écartés.

\- Faut qu'on trouve quelque chose ou on va se faire chier, lâche-t-il avec le tact d'un Troll des montagnes. J'ai dit à James qu'on se voyait ce soir et il ne me croyait qu'à moitié, alors je suis sûr qu'il va vérifier. Donc faut qu'on reste là quelque temps au moins.

\- Ah.

Me sentant stupide de rester debout plantée au milieu, je m'assieds par terre contre un mur, les bras entourés autour de mes jambes, à une distance raisonnable de Sirius. C'est-à-dire à l'exact opposé de là où il se trouve.

\- Par exemple, tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu es partie aussi vite l'autre soir, suggère-t-il l'air de rien.

Ah oui. Ça.

Je sors le premier truc qui me passe par la tête :

\- Problèmes de filles.

Nom d'un Botruc neurasthénique, j'aurais pas pu trouver une excuse plus classe ?

Ça a au moins le mérite de marcher. Sirius a l'air perplexe un instant mais il n'insiste pas.

Un autre silence s'installe et je me creuse la tête pour trouver un truc intéressant à dire qui ne soit pas en rapport avec mes ovaires mais rien ne me vient, à part des banalités. Et ça fait longtemps que j'ai intégré le fait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire plutôt que d'avoir l'air stupide.

Sauf que là, non seulement je ne dis rien, mais j'ai aussi l'air stupide.

\- Que dirais-tu de faire un portrait magique ? demande soudain Sirius rompant le silence devenu fort gênant à mon grand soulagement.

\- Un portrait magique ? je répète, perplexe.

\- Oui, tu ne connais pas ?

Je secoue la tête. Pour moi, les portraits magiques, c'est les tableaux de Poudlard qui bougent... Il veut qu'on fasse un tableau ? Je suis nulle en dessin moi.

\- C'est vrai, tu es née-moldue, tu ne peux pas connaître, fait Sirius comme s'il venait juste de s'en souvenir. J'en faisais souvent quand j'étais petit, tu vas voir c'est pas compliqué, il suffit juste de répondre aux questions le plus honnêtement possible.

\- Répondre aux questions ? C'est comme une sorte d'action ou vérité ?

J'espère que ce n'est pas ça, je déteste ce jeu.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est quoi ? demande Sirius avec intérêt.

\- Un jeu moldu où tu dois choisir entre effectuer un petit défi que te donnent les autres ou bien répondre à une question personnelle sans mentir.

\- Ça a l'air cool, tu veux faire ça ? propose Sirius, enthousiaste.

Heu... Je crois que je préférerais encore me jeter de la tour d'Astronomie déguisée en citrouille en chantant le dernier tube de Célestina Moldubec.

\- On ne peut pas, je réponds rapidement. Ça se joue à plusieurs.

Très bonne excuse.

\- Ah dommage. Une prochaine fois alors, dit-il un peu déçu.

Oui c'est ça. Une prochaine fois dans un univers alternatif où je ne serais pas née.

\- Bon on fait un portrait magique alors, décrète Sirius. C'est moi qui vais poser les questions, vu que tu ne les connais pas. C'est parti ! Alors si tu étais un objet magique, qu'est-ce que tu serais ?

\- Un objet magique ? je répète, perplexe. Hum... une cape d'invisibilité ?

Le truc qui coûte une fortune. Même si je vendais la villa de mes grands-parents, je ne pourrais pas m'en payer une. Quoique, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, je pourrais vendre ma grand-mère avec. Sauf que personne n'en voudrait... dommage.

Sirius sourit comme si je venais de dire une bonne plaisanterie.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pratique. Moi, je serais une moto volante. Et une créature magique, tu serais quoi ? enchaîne-t-il aussitôt.

Alors c'est ça le jeu, on enchaîne ce genre de questions ? Bah pourquoi pas, c'est pas comme si j'étais obligée de répondre la vérité.

\- Un phénix, dis-je alors que si j'étais vraiment une créature magique, il y aurait plus de chances que je sois un truc nul comme un veracrasse. Et toi ?

\- Un dragon, dit-il sans hésitation. Une potion ?

\- Humm, un philtre de paix.

C'est la potion qui m'avait valu un E aux BUSEs alors que normalement je suis nulle. En fait, avec l'odeur des philtres de paix qui flottait partout dans la salle, j'étais tellement détendue que j'ai réussi la potion tranquillement.

\- Moi ce serait du Felix Felicis ! s'exclame Sirius. Elle est géniale cette potion.

\- Tu en as déjà pris ? je demande, étonnée.

\- Oui on en avait piqué une fiole à Slughorn en cinquième année, avec James, Remus et Peter, dit Sirius avec un sourire nostalgique. Ça nous avait bien aidé, à l'époque. Je crois que McGonagall s'en souvient encore. Dommage que ce soit aussi compliqué à faire.

\- Oui et puis, on ne peut pas en prendre trop souvent, dis-je. C'est aussi addictif que la cocaïne, il paraît.

\- Que quoi ?

\- C'est une drogue que prennent les Moldus.

\- Et ça sert à quoi ? demande Sirius, intéressé.

\- Ça te rend euphorique, ça donne de l'énergie... mais ça a plein d'effets négatifs aussi. C'est aussi illégal.

Mais bon, peu de chances que cela l'arrête, vu qu'apparemment, il est habitué à voler des potions au prof. Oh et qu'il est aussi un Animagus non déclaré. Entre autres.

\- Intéressant... commente Sirius sur un ton qui m'inquiète. Bon et un sortilège, tu serais quoi ?

\- Sortilège de Désillusion.

Entre la cape d'invisibilité et le sortilège de Désillusion... il va finir par croire que j'ai des tendances voyeuristes.

On continue comme ça en enchaînant les questions (une plante, un jeu sorcier, une sucrerie de chez Honeyduke...), si bien que je finis par me prendre au jeu et que je me détends peu à peu. Sirius répond toujours du tac au tac, comme s'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir et que sa réponse était évidente. C'est peut-être dû au fait que c'est toujours lui qui pose les questions donc il doit déjà savoir comment y répondre. Je décide d'inverser les rôles.

\- Et si tu étais une carte de Chocogrenouille ? je lui demande après sa dernière réponse.

\- Hé, ça n'existe pas ça comme question ! remarque-t-il d'un air outré.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Moi ce serait... Newt Scamander.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Sirius curieux.

\- Il a beaucoup voyagé dans le monde pour écrire les Animaux fantastiques, ça doit être bien.

\- Tu voudrais voyager ?

Il a l'air surpris. Il doit sûrement croire qu'en tant que Serdaigle je n'ai pas assez de cran pour faire ça.

\- J'aimerais bien oui, fais-je en haussant les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Et toi tu serais qui ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes, puis :

\- Dumbledore.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je regrette immédiatement ma question. Je connais déjà la réponse et je préfère ne pas l'entendre.

\- Parce que c'est le seul qui ait jamais fait peur à Voldemort, dit Sirius sans la moindre hésitation.

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Je grimace instantanément.

\- Ne dis pas son nom s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi pas ? rétorque Sirius avec désinvolture. Ce n'est qu'un nom. Tu n'as quand même pas peur d'un nom.

Ben... si. Je hausse les épaules, ne voulant pas l'avouer.

\- En n'osant pas dire son nom, ça le rend plus fort et plus effrayant, insiste Sirius.

En même temps, il est fort et effrayant.

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu es un sang-pur, je rétorque agacée par sa leçon de morale. Tu-Sais-Qui ne va pas chercher à te tuer dès que tu mettras le pied hors de Poudlard parce que tes parents sont moldus.

\- Chez les Mangemorts, on m'appelle le traître à son sang, c'est la même chose pour eux, réplique Sirius d'un air indifférent.

\- Pas vraiment non.

Il hausse les sourcils, presque vexé que je ne reconnaisse pas son statut de rebelle.

\- Au moins toi, ils te reconnaissent d'une certaine façon pour tes choix, je m'explique. Pour ce que tu as fait. Alors que quand on est né-moldu, on n'a aucune chance de prouver sa valeur ou de faire valoir ses choix. Ils nous méprisent pour ce qu'on est et nous persécutent pour qu'on disparaisse de leur société. Et ça marche. Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que la plupart des né-Moldus s'enfuient hors d'Angleterre ? C'est la seule façon qu'ils ont pour échapper à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Mon argument semble faire mouche et il ne répond pas. Il me regarde avec une certaine intensité, les sourcils légèrement froncés et je détourne les yeux. Je déteste me sentir jugée comme ça. Je crois que j'ai trop parlé.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu veux voyager, dit-il après un silence. Tu vas fuir Voldemort.

Je hausse les épaules sans retenir une nouvelle grimace. Il semble qu'il ait découvert mon plan top secret. Ça y est, maintenant en plus d'être une Serdaigle coincée à ses yeux, je suis aussi une poule mouillée.

\- Pas vraiment le choix.

\- Tu as tort, dit-il avec sérieux. Il y a d'autres choix. Fuir Voldemort, c'est lui donner raison, c'est faire ce qu'il veut que tu fasses et ça n'améliore en rien la situation. Un jour il sera tellement puissant que tu ne pourras plus te cacher nulle part dans le monde. L'autre choix c'est de rester pour défendre ta place, pour le combattre et pour qu'il disparaisse définitivement.

Ben dis donc, il a bien appris son discours. Il a l'air tellement convaincu par ce qu'il dit qu'il me convaincrait presque moi aussi. Presque.

\- On n'est pas tous de grands Gryffondors, dis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'être Gryffondor ou pas, c'est une question de bon sens, affirme-t-il en se levant et en s'approchant de moi. Tu ne seras jamais en paix tant qu'il sera en vie.

Du bon sens d'aller se faire massacrer par le plus puissant mage noir du monde ? On doit pas avoir la même définition.

\- Et bien alors je dois être stupide en plus de ne pas être courageuse, dis-je amèrement.

\- On peut toujours changer d'avis, dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je me lève à mon tour et époussette mes vêtements, sans regarder en sa direction. Avec cette histoire de portrait magique, je m'étais presque détendue, mais il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour revenir sur un terrain glissant et me rendre de nouveau mal à l'aise.

\- Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps et elle n'a aucune raison de changer.

Il y a un court silence pendant lequel je regarde résolument par la fenêtre.

\- Alors si jamais tu trouves une raison de la changer, tu sauras vers qui te tourner, dit finalement Sirius.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, un peu surprise.

Et alors que je m'attendais à trouver du jugement dans ses yeux, tout ce que j'y lis c'est une farouche détermination. Et Merlin ! c'est dur de ne pas s'évanouir quand il me regarde avec cette intensité dans les yeux.

Il faut qu'il arrête de me regarder comme ça. Ça me donne juste envie de lui sauter dessus et de lui arracher tous ses vêtements.

Moui, c'est mon côté sauvage.

Mais cet instant s'allonge et s'intensifie, et je ne peux pas détourner les yeux, c'est plus fort que moi.

Et soudain, alors que je m'apprête à faire quelque chose de stupide, comme me rapprocher de lui, l'instant se brise. Sirius est distrait par quelque chose dans sa poche. Il détourne les yeux en sortant quelque chose de sa poche.

Un miroir ? Il croit vraiment que c'est le moment de se refaire une beauté ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Sirius au miroir.

\- Patmol, on a besoin de toi. Le plus vite possible, répond le miroir.

C'est bizarre, le miroir a la voix de Potter. Merlin, ne me dîtes pas qu'il a enchanté son miroir pour qu'il prenne la voix de Potter... Ou il faudrait que je commence sérieusement à me poser des questions sur la nature de leur relation.

\- OK, j'arrive Cornedrue, dit Sirius avant de remettre le miroir dans sa poche. Je dois y aller, dit-il à mon attention.

Peut-être devrais-je envisager la possibilité qu'il arrive à communiquer avec Potter par l'intermédiaire de ces miroirs.

\- OK, dis-je.

\- On se voit demain, d'accord ?

Je hoche vaguement la tête mais Sirius est déjà en train de s'éloigner. Il a l'air tout d'un coup beaucoup plus excité et pressé de rejoindre ses amis, comme s'il savait qu'il allait y avoir de l'action et qu'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie. Je préfère ne même pas savoir de quoi il s'agit.

\- A demain ! dit-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Peu après, j'entends le bruit de la trappe qui s'ouvre et se referme. Me voilà seule.

Non, je ne suis pas du tout déçue qu'il m'ait laissée pour cet idiot de Potter. C'est normal, c'est son meilleur ami. Et moi, je ne suis que... que quoi ? Qu'une fille trop peureuse pour affronter Vous-Savez-Qui, avec qui il doit se forcer d'être gentil pour gagner un pari.

Probablement qu'à force d'avoir l'air complètement nulle à ses yeux il se lassera de cette histoire et laissera tomber son pari. Ce serait bien, dans un sens. Fini les prises de tête. Et j'arrêterai peut-être d'espérer en vain un intérêt sincère de sa part.

Le pire c'est que parfois, quand il me regarde d'une certaine façon, je me mets à croire qu'il s'intéresse réellement à moi. Pas de façon amoureuse, non je n'irai pas jusque là, mais au moins comme une personne digne de son attention. Et je me sens tellement heureuse dans ces moments là, heureuse d'avoir capté son attention, heureuse qu'il me trouve ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu intéressante.

C'est triste de se dire que mon bonheur dépend autant d'une seule personne. D'autant plus lorsque c'est un bonheur illusoire. Parce que, au fond, mon côté pragmatique en est bien conscient, il me voit plus comme un outil qu'autre chose. Un outil un peu récalcitrant, certes, mais c'est juste un moyen d'arriver à ses fins. Même quand il essaie de me convaincre de combattre Vous-Savez-Qui, je ne suis qu'un outil, qu'une personne en plus qui lutterait à ses côtés et qui pourrait aider à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir lui dire que oui, je crois que ça vaut la peine d'essayer de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, que je suis de leur côté et qu'il faut combattre ses idées et cesser les violences. Ne serait-ce que pour voir le respect dans ses yeux. Parce que je sais que le respect d'un Gryffondor se gagne par des preuves de courage. Mais ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face : même si je le voulais, je serais incapable de combattre Vous-Savez-Qui, je n'ai pas la fibre héroïque et je me ferais tuer à la première occasion. Je ferais juste partie des dommages collatéraux, pas des héros vainqueurs ou des martyrs.

Alors à quoi bon ?

On n'a qu'une seule vie et je ne compte pas finir la mienne à moins de vingt ans, à cause d'un Avada Kedevra lancé négligemment par un Mangemort qui ne se souviendra même pas de moi.

Tant pis, j'assume ma position. Elle est peut-être lâche, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

Et pourtant, le regard de Sirius me hante. Il me hante lorsque je quitte la pièce après un long moment et que je remonte les escaliers. Il me hante encore lorsque je soulève la trappe et que je m'engage dans le couloir désert, en direction des dortoirs.

Il me hante tant et si bien que je ne fais pas attention aux bruits de pas au bout du couloir et ne remarque que trop tard le groupe d'élèves qui s'approche de moi.

Mon sang se glace lorsque je les reconnais. Une voix rieuse s'élève parmi le groupe.

\- Tiens, ce ne serait pas la Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'a provoqué, Snape ? demande Jeremius Avery.

Accompagné de sa bande : Wilkes, Mulciber, Rosier et bien sûr... Snape.

Et merde.

* * *

A/N de fin : Ahah, va ENFIN y avoir un peu d'action ! Ce sera pour la prochaine fois :)

Oh et n'oubliez pas que poster une review sauve un bébé chat de la noyade ! (si, si, je vous jure)

(Et au fait, certains d'entre vous ont-ils vu le nouveau fan film "Severus Snape and the Marauders" ? Il est franchement pas mal fait, même si l'histoire est pas terrible, je le conseille à tous ceux qui aiment les Maraudeurs et/ou Snape, c'est sympa à regarder)


	9. Never again

A/N : Bien le bonjour ! Je vous laisse sans plus attendre avec la suite de ce moment de suspense insoutenable...

En titre une chanson de Nickelback.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Never again

OoOoOoOoO

\- _Tiens, ce ne serait pas la Sang-de-Bourbe qui t'a provoqué, Snape ? s'élève une voix mauvaise._

\- Si c'est elle, répond Snape d'une voix glaciale.

Tous les cinq s'avancent dans ma direction d'un air conquérant. Moi je me suis arrêtée au milieu du couloir dès que je les ai vus, raide comme une sauterelle. Je me demande s'ils me croiraient si je leur disais qu'ils me confondent avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

Probablement pas.

Mon cerveau tourne à cent à l'heure, évoquant toutes les options pour m'en sortir. Mon premier réflexe était de courir immédiatement dans la direction opposée, mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée de leur tourner le dos. Les Serpentards attaquent par derrière.

Mon deuxième réflexe était de m'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche et de me barricader dedans jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent, mais un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi me fait écarter cette idée pourtant tentante : il n'y a aucune porte ou passage, juste des tableaux qui ronflent et des torches accrochées aux murs. Si seulement je connaissais un passage secret dans le coin ! Où est Sirius quand j'ai besoin de lui ?

\- Une Serdaigle, non ? demande Evan Rosier, le leader de leur petite bande.

\- Ouais mais pas assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas se promener toute seule dans les couloirs tard le soir, ricane Avery.

\- Faut pas trop en demander à ces Sang-de-Bourbes, ricane à son tour Brutus Mulciber.

Avery et Mulciber, copains comme cochons, ont un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Pour ne pas dire vomitif, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de persécuter des nés-Moldus.

Oh tiens, il se trouve que j'en suis une, qu'ils se rapprochent de moi tranquillement et que je n'ai toujours aucune solution !

Ok, ok. Calmons-nous. No stress. On est à Poudlard, ils ne peuvent rien me faire. Ils n'oseront pas m'attaquer alors que le couvre-feu n'est pas encore tombé et que n'importe qui peut passer dans ce couloir. Ils ne sont pas stupides non plus.

Ils vont juste passer à côté de moi en m'insultant, et si je ne dis rien, ils poursuivront leur chemin.

Je m'écarte sur le côté pour leur laisser le passage, tout en plongeant discrètement la main dans ma poche, là où se trouve ma baguette. Juste au cas où. J'espère pourtant que je n'aurai pas à m'en servir parce qu'à une contre cinq, étant donné mes compétences en duel, c'est plutôt mal barré.

\- On dirait un faon effarouché, se moque Avery.

Hé ! Ça se voit que c'est pas lui qui se retrouve sans défense face à cinq futurs Mangemorts hostiles. Pas que ça l'embêterait vu qu'il est lui-même futur Mangemort, mais bon.

Les voilà à ma hauteur. Ils se tournent vers moi et s'arrêtent, échangeant entre eux des regards entendus tout en sortant tranquillement leurs baguettes.

Ça sent mauvais ça, ça sent encore plus mauvais qu'un pet de Slughorn quand il pense qu'on ne l'entend pas. C'est pour dire. Mes doigts se resserrent nerveusement autour de ma baguette.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ , lance soudain Avery.

\- _Protego_ ! je m'écrie aussitôt, contrant avec succès le sort. _Expelliarmus_ !

Le rayon rouge fuse vers Avery et sa baguette vole jusqu'à mes doigts. Je suis tellement surprise d'avoir réussi à le désarmer que je ne suis pas prête pour la deuxième attaque. Elle arrive sans attendre sous la forme d'un rayon blanc de la baguette de Mulciber et je me sens soudain soulevée dans les airs par le pied.

Un Levicorpus, merde ! J'en lâche la baguette d'Avery, qui tombe par terre.

\- _Stupéfix ! Stupéfix !_ je lance vers les Serpentards, espérant en toucher quelques uns.

Mais je suis complètement déséquilibrée et mes sorts ne sont pas bien orientés.

\- _Expelliarmus_ , finit par lancer Rosier d'une voix calme.

A mon grand désarroi, ma baguette s'échappe de mes mains et vole vers lui. Je me mets à crier en me débattant dans les airs, ce qui ne sert strictement à rien, à part à me prendre un _Silencio_ de la part de Rosier.

Mes cris meurent dans ma gorge. Je crois que j'ai perdu.

Déjà ? Quelle surprise.

\- Pauvre sotte, me lance Rosier avec mépris, tandis qu'Avery va ramasser sa baguette en serrant les dents.

S'il n'y avait eu qu'Avery, j'aurais gagné. C'est con, ils sont cinq.

\- Mieux vaut bouger d'ici, ses cris ont peut-être alerté quelqu'un, remarque Snape froidement.

J'espère que oui. Merlin, faites que quelqu'un ait entendu mes cris ! Ce n'est pas possible, où sont les profs quand on a besoin d'eux ?

\- Allons vers les cachots, c'est à côté et on ne sera pas dérangés après le couvre-feu, suggère Mulciber la baguette toujours tendue vers moi, me maintenant en l'air.

Dans les cachots ? Pas bon, ça, pas bon du tout !

Je continue à me débattre dans les airs, mais ça ne sert à rien à part faire glisser ma robe et découvrir mes jambes. C'est là que je remercie mille fois mes origines moldues desquelles j'ai hérité l'habitude de porter un pantalon sous mes robes de sorcières. Le Levicorpus est un nouveau sort très à la mode depuis deux ans, et je vous dis pas le nombre de filles qui se sont retrouvées les fesses à l'air à cause de ce sort.

\- Pff, habillée comme une Moldue... aucun respect, renifle avec dédain Avery.

C'est sûr qu'attaquer une fille qui ne lui a rien fait à cinq contre une, ça c'est du respect.

\- Venez par là, dit Rosier en prenant la tête du groupe.

Il se dirige vers le bout du couloir et les autres le suivent, Mulciber faisant léviter mon corps à l'envers dans les airs devant eux. Snape et Wilkes, l'armoire à glace de la bande, ferment la marche.

Je crois que je suis vraiment dans la bouse de dragon.

C'est tellement humiliant. Ils me baladent dans les airs comme une marionnette et le sort de mutisme m'empêche de les insulter à voix haute. Le sang me monte à la tête et accroît ma panique.

Ma certitude qu'ils n'oseraient rien me faire à Poudlard fond comme neige au soleil. Ils ont l'air bien décidé à... à quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent me faire ? Jusqu'où ils comptent aller ? Je n'ai sincèrement aucune envie de le découvrir.

Si seulement j'avais encore ma baguette, j'aurais pu lancer le contre-sort, vu que c'est un informulé... Peut-être que sans baguette...

 _Liberacorpus, liberacorpus, liberacorpus !_ je pense avec force.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Mon seul espoir, c'est qu'on croise quelqu'un qui veuille bien m'aider. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de voir un prof de ma vie. Ou Rusard.

Sauf que les Serpentards marchent vite et silencieusement, comme de vrais pros du kidnapping, et on arrive rapidement au niveau des cachots. Là, Rosier pousse une porte et nous fait entrer dans ce qui ressemble à une ancienne classe de potions, il y a quelques chaudrons cassés dans un coin. Mon bras cogne violemment contre la porte quand Mulciber me fait léviter à l'intérieur. Vu son regard satisfait à ma grimace de douleur, je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire ? C'est la merde, c'est la merde, c'est la merde, c'est la merde, c'est la merde, c'est la...

Allons, ça ne pourra pas être si terrible, on est encore dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Ils ne vont quand même pas oser me torturer ici...

Mais vu le regard de prédateur de Rosier et ceux froids et méprisants des autres, j'y crois de moins en moins.

\- Pas rassurée, Sang-de-Bourbe, hein ? ricane froidement Avery alors qu'il referme la porte.

En voilà un qui est fin observateur. Merde, je suis morte de peur, évidemment que ça se voit !

 _Liberacorpus, liberacorpus, liberacorpus !_ je répète mentalement. En vain.

\- Pourtant, tu sais, on veut juste que tu présentes tes excuses à ce cher Severus ici présent, dit Rosier d'une voix doucereuse.

Oh vraiment ? C'est tout ce que tu veux ? Pourquoi ne pas le demander comme le font les gens NORMAUX alors plutôt que de me pendre par les pieds dans un cachot ultra-glauque ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire mais bien sûr, aucun son n'en sort à cause du sort de mutisme. Évidemment, c'est bien ma veine.

\- Pardon, que dis-tu ? fait Rosier en s'approchant de moi.

Les autres ricanent.

\- Je n'entends pas, tu peux parler plus fort ? se moque Rosier en se rapprochant encore plus, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de ma tête, toujours à l'envers.

Je referme vivement la bouche, ne voulant pas lui donner de raisons de se foutre encore plus de ma gueule.

\- Oh, donc tu ne veux pas t'excuser ? C'est bien dommage, dit Rosier d'un ton faussement désolé, faisant rigoler les autres.

Avery s'est assis sur une table, comme s'il regardait une émission de télé particulièrement divertissante. Mulciber a toujours la baguette levée vers moi, maintenant le sort, mais le même rictus qu'Avery s'étale sur son visage. Wilkes se tient près de la porte, l'air renfrogné, faisant office de garde du corps, tandis que Snape s'est adossé contre le mur, observant la scène avec un sourire mauvais au coin de la bouche, sûr de sa position de force.

\- Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux petites Sang-de-Bourbes irrespectueuses comme toi ? demande Rosier de sa voix doucereuse.

Sa tête est si proche de la mienne que je peux voir la couleur de ses yeux. Bleu océan. Evan Rosier pourrait être beau s'il n'était pas un Serpentard vicieux dont le plus grand rêve est d'éradiquer tous les Moldus de notre pays.

Je lui jette un regard noir, espérant lui montrer ce que j'en pense de ces phrases à la con, faute de pouvoir le lui dire.

\- On leur apprend leur place avec un bon petit Imperium, dit-il, faisant ricaner les autres.

Puis, à ma grande horreur, il se penche vers mon oreille et ajoute à voix basse, pour que seule moi l'entende :

\- Et ta place, c'est à genoux devant moi...

Horrifiée, je le vois se redresser avec un affreux sourire plein de promesses sur les lèvres, alors que cette situation prend une tournure encore plus terrifiante.

Je me remets à me débattre vivement en criant des _Liberacorpus_ à répétition dans ma tête, et Rosier rigole de mes efforts.

\- On va commencer par te montrer ce qu'on en pense de tes saletés de vêtements moldus ! A toi l'honneur, Avery, fait-il en me désignant.

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Non !

Son sourire s'agrandissant, Avery saute souplement du bureau sur lequel il était assis et pointe sa baguette dans ma direction.

\- _Diffindo_ , lance-t-il en direction de mes jambes.

Non !

Malgré le peu de marge de manœuvre que me confère le Levicorpus, j'arrive à éviter le sort de découpe.

\- Stabilise-la, Brutus, dit Avery à Mulciber.

Mais je sens que Mulciber a de plus en plus de mal à maintenir le sort, je le sens faiblir et cela m'encourage à me débattre encore plus, boostée par ma panique. _Liberacorpus, liberacorpus, liberacorpus !_

Et soudain, plusieurs choses se passent en même temps. Avery me lance un autre sort de découpe qui me rate de peu et la porte s'ouvre tout d'un coup à la volée au même moment où je m'effondre sur le sol, ayant finalement vaincu le sortilège de Mulciber.

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! s'écrie une voix que je reconnais comme celle de... Potter ?

Affalée sur le sol, essoufflée par mes efforts, je relève la tête. Un soulagement sans nom m'envahit.

Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Sirius viennent d'entrer dans la pièce et Potter détient la baguette d'Avery dans sa main. Tous les Serpentards sortent aussitôt leurs baguettes et se postent côte à côte, faisant face aux Gryffondors. Chaque groupe pointe ses baguettes vers l'autre d'un air menaçant.

Les Serpentards, détendus et amusés il y a quelques secondes, sont maintenant sur leurs gardes et même un peu effrayés, à en croire leurs regards inquiets. Le visage impassible de Snape s'est transformé en une expression de pure haine. Quant à moi je me traîne comme je peux derrière un bureau, encore moins gracieusement que d'habitude.

\- Tiens, quelle charmante surprise, fait Rosier sarcastiquement. Toujours là pour sauver les minables, Potter.

\- Les seuls minables dans la pièce c'est vous, répond froidement Potter. A cinq contre un, franchement c'est pitoyable.

Rosier sourit froidement.

\- Et bien regarde Potter, il se trouve que nous sommes quatre contre quatre, actuellement, dit-il en désignant de la tête les Serpentards qui ont encore leur baguette. Toi qui aimes les affrontements... comment disent les Gryffondors déjà ? Ah oui, équitables.

Il ricane. C'est sûr qu'il ne doit pas bien connaître ce mot, lui.

\- On n'a pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux que vous pour vous battre, rétorque Sirius avec colère.

De ce que je peux voir de derrière mon bureau, vu la manière dont Sirius se tient, il n'attend qu'un mot ou un geste de la part des Serpentards pour attaquer.

\- Et bien, on va voir ça, Black, crache Rosier en levant lui aussi sa baguette.

Mais si Rosier a l'air plutôt sûr de sa supériorité, je peux voir que les autres n'en mènent pas large. Snape est clairement sur la défensive tandis que Mulciber n'est pas encore remis du long sortilège qu'il a dû maintenir et qu'Avery n'a plus sa baguette. Quant à Wilkes, il n'est qu'en sixième année et est loin d'égaler le niveau magique des autres. Il ne fait partie du groupe que parce qu'il est baraqué, c'est tout. S'ils se mettent vraiment à se battre, c'est quasiment sûr que les Gryffondors vont gagner.

\- Non, dit Potter d'une voix forte. Se battre ici ne servira à rien. Repartez de votre côté et on en finit là.

\- Quoi ? Cornedrue, tu plaisantes !? proteste Sirius outré, visiblement désireux d'en découdre.

\- Tu as peur, Potter ? fait Rosier moqueusement.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'on vous battrait, Rosier, rétorque Potter froidement. Je vous fais une faveur en vous laissant vous en aller.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Potter, conteste Rosier d'un air supérieur.

Il laisse sa phrase planer comme une menace un instant, pendant lequel Rosier et Potter s'affrontent du regard, puis ajoute d'un ton badin :

\- Mais puisque le Préfet-en-Chef choisit la facilité, alors soit, on vous laisse la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, grogne Sirius.

\- Ce n'est pas un traître à son sang qui me dira quoi dire, rétorque Rosier d'une voix glaciale.

Furieux, Sirius lève sa baguette d'où s'échappent des étincelles rouges, mais Potter pose sa main sur son bras, le faisant baisser sa baguette.

Rosier laisse échapper un ricanement.

\- Venez, fait-il aux autres Serpentards en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Potter et Lupin s'écartent pour les laisser passer, mais ils ne les quittent pas des yeux, les baguettes toujours au qui-vive, comme celles des Serpentards. Sirius les regarde partir d'un air extrêmement frustré et meurtrier. Pettigrow a l'air soulagé.

Avery est le dernier et il tend la main sans un mot à Potter avant de passer la porte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, j'imagine que c'est pour lui serrer la main. Mais très vite, je réalise que c'est juste pour récupérer sa baguette. Potter s'apprête à la lui rendre lorsque Lupin l'arrête d'une main sur le bras.

\- Qui a la baguette de Lucy ? demande-t-il gravement aux Serpentards.

Je ne m'étonne même pas qu'il connaisse mon prénom. Maintenant je suis connue chez les Maraudeurs.

Quelle ascension sociale.

Avery lance un regard à Rosier qui se retourne.

\- La voilà, dit Rosier d'un air moqueur. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit capable de s'en servir et de toute façon, elle ne la gardera plus très longtemps...

Lupin récupère ma baguette d'un geste sec en le fusillant des yeux, Potter rend à Avery la sienne et les Serpentards quittent définitivement la pièce sous un dernier regard haineux.

Dès qu'ils sont partis, je sens la tension retomber d'un coup dans la pièce et je me remets à respirer à peu près normalement.

C'était vraiment moins une.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écrie aussitôt Sirius en se tournant vers Potter.

\- Ça ne servait à rien de provoquer un affrontement, Patmol, répond Potter d'une voix ferme.

\- Bien sûr que si, on les aurait battus sans problème ! Wilkes sait à peine comment tenir une baguette !

\- Oui et on en aurait fait quoi, après ? rétorque Potter. On les jette dans le lac ?

\- Ils ne méritent pas mieux, affirme Sirius buté. Tu n'aurais pas dû les laisser partir.

\- Ça va Lucy ? me demande gentiment Lupin, coupant court à la conversation des deux autres qui semblent avoir oublié que je suis là.

Je me relève péniblement, les membres endoloris par ma chute et il me tend ma baguette avec un regard compatissant.

Je n'aime pas son regard, on dirait de la pitié. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie, et ça veut dire quelque chose.

Je récupère ma baguette et me lance le contre-sort du Silencio.

\- Ça va, merci, je marmonne en espérant me faire oublier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? demande aussitôt Sirius en s'approchant de moi.

J'essaie de ne pas trop trembler, mais je suis encore sous le choc de ce qui vient de m'arriver.

\- Rien de grave, je réponds évasivement. Comment vous avez fait pour savoir où on était ?

Les garçons échangent un regard appuyé que je ne rate pas.

\- J'avais repéré les Serpentards près du stade de Quidditch, dit Potter, je me suis dit qu'ils devaient sûrement préparer un mauvais coup donc j'ai appelé Sirius et on est tous allé voir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mais le temps qu'on arrive, ils étaient déjà rentrés au château et quand on a vu qu'ils étaient dans les cachots avec toi, on s'est dépêché de vous retrouver.

OK, ça explique pourquoi Sirius est parti tout à l'heure mais...

\- Ça n'explique pas comment vous saviez où ils étaient, je remarque.

Ils échangent un regard gêné.

\- On a un moyen de savoir où sont les gens dans le château, explique Sirius assez évasivement.

\- Un moyen... comme le miroir-téléphone ? je demande.

\- Téléphone ?

\- On l'a vu en Étude des Moldus, Sirius, intervient Lupin, c'est ce qu'utilisent les Moldus pour communiquer entre eux, comme nous par cheminette.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, fait Sirius. Et bien oui, quelque chose comme ça.

Je hoche la tête. Je ne vais pas les forcer à me dire ce que c'est, déjà qu'ils m'ont sauvé la mise...

\- Tu devrais aller le dire à Dumbledore, dit soudain Lupin.

\- De quoi ? fais-je bêtement.

\- Que les Serpentards t'ont attaquée dans les couloirs.

Sirius, Potter et Pettigrow hochent tous la tête.

\- C'était à cause de ce que tu as fait à Snape en métamorphose ? demande Pettigrow d'une voix craintive.

\- Ouais, je soupire lasse de cette histoire.

\- Dumbledore saura quoi faire pour éviter que ça n'arrive à nouveau, dit Lupin avec conviction.

Ils vouent tous un culte à Dumbledore ou quoi ?

Ils ont tort, Dumbledore ne pourra strictement rien faire, punir Rosier, Avery et compagnie ne servirait à rien, c'est déjà trop tard pour eux. Et il ne va pas m'assigner un garde du corps 24 heures sur 24. Tout ce qu'il pourra faire c'est m'exclure de Poudlard pour me protéger et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là.

\- Je verrai, dis-je néanmoins.

C'est déjà tout vu mais étant donné leur regards convaincus, ça ne sert à rien de débattre de ça avec eux.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée en tout cas, j'ajoute nerveusement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sinon... Je pense qu'ils sont loin, je vais rentrer maintenant.

\- Je te raccompagne, dit aussitôt Sirius.

\- Non merci, je préfère rentrer seule, dis-je fermement.

\- Mais si jamais...

\- Je vais prendre un passage, le coupé-je. Bonne soirée.

Sans attendre de réponse, je me dirige vers la porte et quitte la pièce à grands pas, pressée de m'éloigner de cet endroit. Dans le couloir, j'entends la voix de Pettigrow dire « Elle est un peu bizarre, cette fille non ? », mais je n'y fais pas attention.

Par précaution, je me jette un sortilège de Désillusion mais je suis encore trop secouée pour bien le réussir. Qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est mieux que rien et de toute façon, je ne suis pas loin du tableau de Lady Marmelade. Elle ne me voit pas quand j'arrive et je peux prendre le passage sans avoir à lui parler. Je suis le chemin du tuyau bleu comme un automate, mon cerveau semble s'être complètement déconnecté. Je ne pense qu'à arriver dans mon lit et à me blottir sous ma couette.

Et quand enfin j'y arrive, passant devant les regards curieux de mes camarades de dortoir sans une explication, je ferme les rideaux, jette un sortilège d'insonorisation autour de mon lit et mes nerfs lâchent presque aussitôt : je m'effondre en larmes sur mon oreiller, évacuant la tension et la panique de cette soirée dans des sanglots nerveux.

Je finis par m'endormir assez tard, non sans avoir au préalable jeté un _Protego magnus_ autour de mon lit, les mots que Rosier m'a soufflé dans l'oreille résonnant encore dans ma tête.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quand je me lève le lendemain matin, malgré le peu de sommeil, mon esprit est clair et rempli d'une nouvelle détermination.

Je n'aurais pas dû pleurer hier soir, je n'aurais jamais dû leur montrer que j'avais peur et devenir leur victime. Parce que c'est ce que j'ai été.

Il est hors de question que je laisse à nouveau arriver ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Hors de question que je reste sans défense. Je ne vais pas pouvoir compter sur les Maraudeurs toute ma vie pour me sauver, et d'ailleurs, je ne le veux pas. Il faut que je me débrouille pour éviter toute nouvelle attaque de ce genre, pour ne plus jamais devenir la victime de ces déglingués du cerveau.

Ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

Toute la matinée, je prépare mon plan de défense dans ma tête, n'écoutant même pas le cours de Sortilèges qui est pourtant mon préféré et bâclant complètement ma potion dans le cours de Slughorn, ce qui me vaut un regard désespéré de sa part. Je m'en fiche, cette fois, je pars vite à la fin du cours, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder, mange mon déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et fonce aussitôt à la bibliothèque avant le cours d'Étude des Runes de l'après-midi pour peaufiner mes défenses.

Voici mes trois axes principaux.

Premièrement, toujours me jeter un sortilège de Désillusion lorsque je me balade seule dans les couloirs en-dehors des heures de cours et m'entraîner à les rendre plus puissants. Je n'arriverai sûrement jamais au niveau de Dumbledore, il paraît qu'il arrive à se rendre complètement invisible, mais je peux essayer de m'en approcher.

Deuxièmement, toujours vérifier ce que je mange et ce que je bois avec le _Specialis Revelio_ ainsi que pour chaque objet qui entre en ma possession. Snape est un pro des potions et il pourrait bien avoir l'idée de m'en faire prendre une ou deux contre mon gré. Ce genre de choses est déjà arrivée à d'autres élèves, alors on ne sait jamais.

Troisièmement, m'améliorer en duel, notamment grâce à la lecture de ce manuel que j'ai trouvé à la bibliothèque et que j'ai réussi à emprunter malgré le regard méfiant de Mme Pince, _Quelques sorts utiles pour se sortir du pétrin._

J'ai bien songé à me barricader dans mon dortoir en-dehors des cours, mais la fin de ma scolarité à Poudlard sera un enfer si je dois la passer non-stop en compagnie des trois harpies qui me servent de camarades de chambre.

Oh et un dernier point : toujours garder ma baguette à portée de main. Je vais essayer de rajouter une doublure dans ma manche dans laquelle je pourrai ranger ma baguette, j'ai lu que les duellistes faisaient ça pour dégainer plus vite. Je doute que ça change grand chose à mes compétences en duel mais au moins ce sera plus pratique que de la prendre dans ma poche.

Forte de mes nouvelles résolutions, je sors de la bibliothèque mon livre en poche, pensant le parcourir un peu avant d'aller en Étude des Runes, quand une voix m'interpelle.

\- Lucy ! Je me doutais que tu serais là.

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui attendait patiemment à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Moi je ne m'attendais pas à le voir si tôt, après... hier soir. Normalement, il me laisse au moins un jour de répit.

Il avait peur d'entrer dans la bibliothèque ou quoi ? C'est sûr, il risquerait d'être contaminé par tous ces gens qui étudient.

En tout cas, c'est une très mauvaise idée de m'attendre là, il y a Liliane à l'intérieur et elle va bientôt sortir pour aller en cours d'Étude des Runes. Si elle me voit discuter avec Sirius, c'est sûr qu'elle va tout répéter à Aphroda.

Bref, encore une fois, c'est à moi de prendre les choses en main.

\- Attends, dis-je à voix basse à Sirius en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Je me dirige vers la première porte que je vois, lance un _Alohomora_ et bonne pioche, ce n'est qu'une petite salle de classe.

On entre à l'intérieur et je referme rapidement la porte, au moment où j'entends la porte de la bibliothèque se rouvrir. Excellent timing, Lucy.

Oui je m'auto-félicite maintenant. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour m'encourager dans mes nouvelles résolutions.

\- _Collaporta_ , lancé-je sur la porte pour plus de précaution.

Puis, me tournant vers Sirius qui observe mon manège sans rien dire, je lui demande calmement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Comment ça va depuis hier ? demande Sirius en réponse.

Il m'observe d'un œil presque inquiet mais je détourne le regard au souvenir de la honte cuisante d'hier soir.

\- Ça va, merci, dis-je simplement. J'ai eu de la chance.

Je m'adosse mollement contre la porte, essayant de faire preuve de désinvolture.

\- C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser rentrer toute seule quand James m'a appelé, dit Sirius d'une voix coupable.

Je lève des yeux surpris vers lui.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que je tomberais sur eux, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis tu n'as pas à faire mon garde du corps.

\- Quand même, je me sens coupable.

Tout en disant cela, il plonge la main dans sa poche et en sort... un caillou ?

\- Je voulais te donner ça, dit-il.

\- Un caillou ? dis-je avec un scepticisme non dissimulé.

Il a pas mal régressé, niveau cadeau, dis donc.

\- Il est ensorcelé, explique Sirius. Si jamais tu te retrouves dans une situation comme celle d'hier soir, tu n'auras qu'à faire tourner ce caillou dans ta main et je serai prévenu que tu es en mauvaise posture.

\- Et donc tu pourras voler à mon secours ?

\- Oui, dit Sirius ne saisissant même pas le sarcasme dans ma voix. Garde-le dans ta poche.

Il me tend son caillou, attendant que je le prenne.

Je n'en reviens pas. Il veut que je l'appelle avec un caillou magique à chaque fois que j'ai un problème ? Il se prend pour qui, le sauveur des pauvres demoiselles en détresse ?

Parce que je suis une fille et une Serdaigle, il pense sincèrement que je ne suis pas capable de me défendre sans son aide !?

Bientôt il va me faire le discours « ne me remercie pas, c'est mon devoir en tant qu'homme d'aider les femmes fragiles ». Je veux bien être une victime, une Serdaigle coincée et une poule mouillée, mais y a des limites !

\- Non merci, dis-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine.

\- Allez, je me sentirais mieux si tu le prenais, insiste Sirius gentiment.

\- Oui, et bien pas moi, je réplique en relevant le menton, déterminée. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je peux me débrouiller toute seule.

Il hausse un sourcil sceptique.

\- Ça t'aurait été bien utile hier soir.

Il a vraiment autant de tact qu'un Troll des montagnes.

Je lui jette un regard noir et il a le bon sens d'avoir l'air de regretter ses mots, mais il ne dit rien pour autant et un silence embarrassant s'installe.

\- Écoute, reprends-je aussi calmement que possible, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de m'avoir aidée hier, et à tes amis aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de demander votre aide à chaque fois. Déjà parce que je compte bien faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus et puis aussi parce que je préfère ne pas dépendre de toi.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas. Et ça peut toujours arriver à nouveau !

Il fait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou quoi ?

\- Ça me dérange, OK ? En me donnant ce caillou, tu sous-entends que j'ai besoin de ta protection parce que je suis trop faible pour me défendre toute seule. Tu aurais fait pareil si j'étais à Gryffondor ? Ou si je n'étais pas une fille ?

Sirius me jette un regard perplexe.

\- Je ne sais pas, répond-il en fronçant les sourcils. Quel est le rapport ?

\- Le rapport, c'est que tu devrais arrêter de juger les gens sans les connaître !

Il me regarde déconcerté et je me mords la lèvre. J'en ai déjà trop dit. Cette conversation commence à dévier sur un chemin dangereux. Il est temps d'effectuer une retraite stratégique.

\- Je dois aller en cours. A plus tard.

J'ouvre la porte, vérifie que personne ne me voit et sors de la salle sans lui laisser le temps de formuler une réponse.

Un caillou magique, quelle idée franchement.

OoOoOoOoO

Avec cette histoire, j'arrive presque en retard à mon cours d'Étude des Runes. La prof allait refermer la porte au moment où j'entre dans la salle.

\- Juste à l'heure, Miss Picotti, allez vous asseoir, dit la prof en fermant la porte.

Ben oui, j'allais pas rester debout.

Je croise une fraction de seconde le regard sombre de Snape mais je détourne immédiatement les yeux, me forçant à ignorer l'alarme de panique instinctive qui sonne immédiatement dans tout mon corps. La faiblesse, c'est tabou, on en viendra tous à bout.

Comme d'habitude, les tables sont disposées en rond, et faute de choix, je vais m'asseoir à côté de Liliane. C'était soit elle, soit Snape, donc bon.

Le cours se passe sans encombre, on corrige les traductions de la semaine dernière et j'ai tout bon. Youpi.

C'est à la fin du cours que les choses se gâtent.

\- Comme tous les ans, déclare la prof, je propose à mon groupe de septième année un travail de recherche pour conclure cet enseignement. Si vous êtes tous parvenus à ce niveau, c'est que vous lisez maintenant l'écriture runique avec fluidité et que vous maîtrisez ses principales nuances. A vous maintenant de mettre ce savoir en application. Ce que je vous demande pour ces derniers mois, c'est tout simplement de créer une incantation en langage runique.

Plusieurs sourcils perplexes se haussent parmi les élèves.

\- C'est un travail entièrement libre, reprend la prof. J'en appelle à votre créativité et à votre finesse d'esprit pour inventer une incantation runique sur le thème de votre choix, et attention, je saurai dire si vous l'avez copiée ou si votre incantation ressemble trop à une incantation déjà existante. Je veux qu'elle vienne entièrement de votre tête.

\- Mais Madame, intervient Richard Clarke d'une voix ouvertement sceptique, n'est-ce pas un travail trop complexe ? Je veux dire, inventer des sorts, cela demande beaucoup de recherche, de temps, de faire des tests...

\- C'est pour cela que je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour peaufiner votre projet, réplique la prof. Ils devront être terminés le premier juin et la note comptera pour moitié pour la validation de cette matière. De plus, vous ne serez pas tout seul. Au fil des ans, j'ai remarqué que les élèves étaient beaucoup plus ingénieux en travaillant en équipe, alors vous ferez ce projet en groupe.

Oh c'est pas vrai... Et dire que jusqu'à présent, je trouvais ce projet plutôt intéressant. Maudites soient l'école et la manie des groupes de travail.

\- En groupes de combien, Madame ? demande Lily Evans.

\- Vous êtes sept donc malheureusement, les groupes ne seront pas égaux, remarque la prof l'air déçu. J'ai peur que des groupes de deux ne soient pas suffisants, donc il n'y aura que deux groupes cette année, un de trois et un autre de quatre. J'en tiendrai bien sûr compte dans l'évaluation. Je vous laisse une semaine pour choisir avec qui vous vous mettrez, et je veux un parchemin avec le nom des membres de chaque groupe et le thème de recherche que vous avez choisi la semaine prochaine sur mon bureau.

\- Et si on préfère travailler seul ? demande Snape sans lever la main.

\- Comme l'a fait remarquer Mr Clarke, le niveau de travail exigé est trop important pour un seul élève, il est donc impératif que vous travailliez en équipe.

\- Et si on s'estime capable d'accomplir tout ce travail seul ? insiste Snape avec hauteur.

\- J'en doute, Mr Snape, rétorque la prof d'un ton définitif.

Le regard supérieur de Snape démontre que lui n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Et au-delà de la charge de travail que cela représente, reprend la prof, cela vous apprendra à travailler en équipe, ce qui vous sera extrêmement utile à la sortie de Poudlard.

Snape a l'air plus que sceptique mais il ne peut rien répondre à ça.

\- Investissez-vous dans ce projet, cela en vaut vraiment la peine. Et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou. Bien, à la semaine prochaine donc.

Pffffffffff, fait chier. Je lui enverrais bien un hibou pour demander à le faire toute seule, mais si elle a déjà refusé pour Snape, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle accepterait pour moi... Peut-être que si je lui dis que certaines personnes aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu (je ne vise personne) dans la classe en ont après ma vie, elle considérera cette possibilité plus sérieusement ?

Quelqu'un s'approche derrière moi alors que je suis en train de ranger mes affaires, à la vitesse d'un veracrasse comme d'habitude.

\- Lucy ? fait la voix fluette de Lily Evans.

\- Ouais ? dis-je en me retournant vers elle.

Remus Lupin se tient à côté d'elle, l'air serein et fatigué, comme toujours.

\- Tu veux te mettre en groupe avec nous pour le projet ? demande-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Oh heu, oui, d'accord, dis-je, prise au dépourvu.

Bon c'est vrai que c'est le choix le plus logique, je ne vais clairement pas me mettre avec Snape ni avec l'autre fille de Serpentard, puis je n'aime pas Clarke et encore moins Liliane.

\- Super, on est trois, alors, dit Evans en souriant.

Je force un sourire en fermant mon sac pour me donner une contenance.

Ça veut dire que les quatre autres sont ensemble. Je jette un regard à Liliane qui a entendu notre conversation et vient de se lever pour quitter la salle. Ça veut dire qu'elle va se retrouver avec Snape et l'autre Serpentard, Moon. Alors qu'elle est née-moldue. Ils vont lui mettre la misère.

Evans intercepte mon regard sur Liliane et un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux d'un vert brillant. Elle échange un rapide regard avec Lupin qui hoche la tête.

\- Shepperd ? appelle Evans.

Liliane s'arrête devant la porte et je peux presque la voir se crisper.

\- Oui ? fait-elle en se retournant vers nous.

Elle sait très bien ce que va dire Evans mais elle attend quand même qu'elle demande. Ah, ces conventions sociales, ça me fatigue.

\- Tu veux aussi te mettre avec nous ?

Je vois bien aux lèvres pincées de Liliane qu'elle n'en a pas envie, mais elle sait très bien qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je veux bien, dit-elle sur un ton résigné.

\- D'accord, dit Evans, l'air un peu gêné.

C'est le moment que choisit Snape pour passer devant nous. S'il ne m'adresse même pas un regard (ce dont je ne me plains absolument pas), ses yeux s'attardent sur Evans et l'expression de son visage se change en quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à définir. Mais cela ne dure qu'un instant et Snape reprend rapidement son masque d'impassibilité, avant de sortir de la pièce en bousculant Liliane dans l'épaule au passage. Celle-ci ne cherche même pas à protester et s'éloigne elle aussi dans le couloir en baissant la tête, sans rien ajouter.

Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de compassion envers Liliane. D'accord, je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne souhaite à personne de se faire maltraiter parce qu'on a des parents moldus.

Pendant un instant, je me prends à m'imaginer poursuivre Snape et lui lancer un maléfice. Mais aussi tentante que soit cette idée, je ne suis pas une Gryffondor et je reste juste assise dans la salle avec mon sac sur les genoux.

Evans a l'air à la fois furieux et extrêmement amer, c'est bizarre de voir cette expression sur son visage habituellement jovial. Lupin soupire imperceptiblement et prend son sac.

\- Bien, à plus tard, Lucy, dit-il en entraînant doucement Evans à sa suite vers la sortie.

Mais c'est quoi cette manie de m'appeler par mon prénom à la fin ? On n'a pas gardé les hippogriffes ensemble, à ce que je sache !

\- A plus tard, dis-je.

Enfin bon, si je me retrouve à devoir bosser avec Lupin le Gryffondor loup-garou et accessoirement ami proche de Sirius, Evans la préfète-en-chef, copine de Potter qui est accessoirement le meilleur ami de Sirius, et Liliane l'insupportable qui n'a fort heureusement aucun lien avec Sirius, il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse.

* * *

A/N de fin : Juste pour justifier le comportement un peu agressif de Snape dans ce chapitre (et probablement dans la suite de l'histoire)... Pour moi cette septième année c'est un peu l'année de sa "radicalisation" (pour employer un terme dont les médias raffolent en ce moment) : il a perdu l'espoir de s'excuser auprès de Lily, d'ailleurs elle sort maintenant avec son pire ennemi, et dans son cercle de connaissances (les Serpentards) il n'entend parler que de Voldemort, et beaucoup veulent le rejoindre. Il se dit qu'en rejoignant Voldemort, il sera plus craint et plus respecté, et c'est une façon de prendre sa revanche sur ses années de maltraitance à Poudlard (par James et Sirius notamment). Dans un chat de 2007, JKR dit même que Snape voulait faire partie de quelque chose d'impressionnant et qu'au fond, il espérait que Lily trouverait cela impressionnant. Donc pour moi à ce moment-là de sa vie, Snape est clairement pro-Voldemort.

Voilà pour l'analyse psycho digne d'un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo. Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions/opinions/critiques/lancers de tomates/velléités de rébellion ou de la vie de votre ours en peluche préféré en laissant une review, ça m'intéresse toujours beaucoup de lire ce que vous en pensez ! :)


	10. Original prankster

A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis me voici ce dimanche avec la suite :) J'ai bien peur qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais j'essaie de mettre des éléments en place, tout ça, tout ça. Et puis, il y a des scènes que je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire. Enfin, vous verrez de vous-mêmes !

Je tenais à remercier les revieweuses du chapitre précédent, vous êtes géniales et c'est super intéressant d'avoir des avis extérieurs ! Donc merci à miss lolote, PetiteMouche, INeedAHero, Miisss, La Bgard, faolbee, Malh, Shiriliz et Syria

Le titre de ce chapitre est comme d'hab un titre de chanson, du groupe The Offspring cette fois. (Fallait absolument que je case ce titre dans une fic sur les Maraudeurs)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Original Prankster

OoOoOoOoO

Une vision étonnante m'attend dans la Grande Salle ce vendredi matin.

Rattrapant le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière, j'ai dormi le plus tard possible et quand je descends pour le petit-déjeuner, presque tout le monde y est déjà. J'ai beau avoir la tête dans le popotin, je ne peux pas rater l'agitation qui règne dans la Grande Salle au moment où j'y entre.

Presque tout le monde a la tête tournée vers la table des Serpentards... qui n'est plus vraiment la table des Serpentards. Elle a été complètement métamorphosée.

Il y a des fleurs. Des fleurs partout. Sur la table, sur les bancs, dans les assiettes, les carafes, les plats, qui tombent du ciel ou qui poussent directement entre les rainures du bois... La table des Serpentards est envahie par les fleurs. Roses, marguerites, oeillets, tulipes, orchidées, jonquilles, pâquerettes... il y en a pour tous les goûts et toutes les couleurs. Il y a même des nénuphars dans les carafes de jus de citrouille.

Et le blason des Serpentards, accroché au-dessus de la table, a été métamorphosé : il n'y a plus de blason rectangulaire vert et argent avec un serpent, mais un symbole qui me dit vaguement quelque chose, un cercle avec quatre branches qui partent de son centre.

L'ensemble est très beau, très coloré, joyeux même en cette fin de janvier. Complètement surréaliste chez les Serpentards habituellement sobres, voire lugubres. Mais bizarrement, les Serpentards n'ont pas l'air enchanté par cette amélioration de leur habitat naturel. Ils ont même l'air furieux, pour la plupart.

Alors que je vais m'asseoir à ma table, j'aperçois Avery en train de lancer des _Incendio_ à répétition sur les rhododendrons qui ont poussé autour de lui, mais cela ne semble leur faire aucun effet. Beaucoup d'autres, comme Rosier et Mulciber, lancent des _Confringo_ en espérant faire exploser les fleurs, mais cela a pour effet de les multiplier, ce qui les met en rage. Je ne retiens pas mon sourire devant leurs expressions ulcérées. Parmi les plus jeunes élèves de Serpentard cependant, certains semblent s'accommoder bravement de la situation, et j'ai même vu un troisième année ramasser une rose pour l'offrir à sa jolie voisine. Il y en a qui ne perdent pas le Nord.

A la table des Serdaigles, les commentaires vont bon train alors que je me sers un bol de porridge, non sans y avoir au préalable lancé un discret _Specialis Revelio_ , comme à ma (nouvelle) habitude.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient osé faire ça, commente Jonas Smith, un Serdaigle de ma promo, en secouant la tête avec incompréhension.

\- Les Serpentards ont l'air furieux, regardez Avery ! s'exclame Madeleine d'une voix presque effrayée. Et Wilkes !

Avery s'acharne toujours avec ses _Incendio_ , quant à Wilkes il est passé à la méthode moldue (ouh la honte) et détruit les petites fleurs autour de lui avec ses mains, envoyant des pétales et des bouts de tige partout. Je me demande s'il est au courant que certaines sont des orties.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de faire ce genre de choses en ce moment, dit Aphroda en fronçant le nez de désapprobation.

\- On ne peut pas nier que c'est quand même de la très belle magie, intervient Emeric Headkins.

\- Là n'est pas la question, rétorque Aphroda. C'est vraiment puéril de faire ça. Il serait temps qu'ils grandissent un peu.

Madeleine hoche la tête, montrant son approbation, tout comme Smith.

A l'instar d'Aphroda, personne n'a de doute sur l'identité des auteurs de cette farce. Mon regard se tourne vers la table des Gryffondors. Vers le milieu, entourés par leurs admirateurs, les Maraudeurs observent la scène en s'esclaffant et en se tapant dans les mains à chaque fois qu'un Serpentard utilise un maléfice d'explosion qui provoque juste la multiplication des fleurs. Potter a le bras passé autour des épaules d'Evans qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire elle aussi. Comment pourrait-elle les réprimander pour cette farce inoffensive et même plutôt poétique ?

Ils sont pliés en quatre lorsqu'un pissenlit sort soudain du bol de porridge de Snape et lui saute à la figure, le faisant couiner de peur et provoquant son départ précipité et furieux de la Grande Salle. Un Gryffondor de cinquième année a sorti son appareil photo et se met debout sur son banc pour prendre des clichés de ce spectacle mémorable, encouragé par toute la table.

Entre deux éclats de rire, Sirius croise mon regard et lève le pouce en ma direction. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu heureux comme ça.

A la table des professeurs, j'aperçois McGonagall qui peine à dissimuler son sourire en coin tandis que Slughorn examine une orchidée d'un regard expert. Je le vois jeter un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le regarde, puis mettre plusieurs orchidées dans sa poche, l'air de rien. Quant à Dumbledore, après avoir essayé quelques sorts sans succès (et sans vraiment essayer non plus, comme je le soupçonne), il lève les mains en signe de défaite et déclare, les yeux pétillant :

\- Puisque c'est ainsi, réjouissons-nous de cette inattendue floraison printanière, avant que l'hiver ne reprenne ses droits !

Cette déclaration provoque les vociférations des Serpentards en sa direction. Plusieurs, comme Regulus Black, imitent Snape et quittent carrément la Grande Salle sans manger en jetant des regards meurtriers aux Maraudeurs qui leur font un joyeux signe de la main.

Moi je finis tranquillement mon petit-déjeuner alors que les autres Serdaigles remontent peu à peu aux dortoirs. J'en profite pour enregistrer dans ma tête l'image des Serpentards recouverts de fleurs. Mémorable. Snape n'avait plus l'air si terrifiant lorsqu'il a sursauté à cause d'un pissenlit.

C'est peut-être ça la solution pour ne plus avoir peur d'eux et me liquéfier comme la dernière fois. Les tourner en ridicule.

Je pense que cela mérite d'être ajouté à mon plan de défense.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, je ne me suis pas départie de ma bonne humeur.

Certes, elle a été fortement ébranlée lorsque, juste avant le cours de DCFM, Aphroda est venue parler à Sirius, pour lui dire que sa blague était (je cite) « la chose la plus drôle que j'ai jamais vue », le tout assorti d'une main négligemment posée sur son bras et d'un rire de pimbêche. Alors qu'elle venait de déclarer au petit déj' que c'était puéril ! Quelle hypocrite. Ai-je déjà dit que je détestais cette fille ?

Heureusement, le cours de DCFM m'a vite remise de bonne humeur, notamment lorsque le prof a demandé à Snape de nous faire une démonstration d'un sort d'attaque et que tout ce qui est sorti du bout de sa baguette, c'était des fleurs. Il était furax ! Il enchaînait les Stupéfix, Impedimenta, Expelliarmus, mais rien n'y faisait, à chaque fois c'était une nouvelle fleur qui en sortait puis se désagrégeait poétiquement dans l'air. J'avais mal aux côtes tellement je retenais mon fou rire.

A la fin, le prof l'a arrêté et lui a dit qu'il ferait mieux de faire réparer sa baguette. Snape s'est rassis à sa place avec un énième regard meurtrier aux Maraudeurs morts de rire et il a boudé pendant tout le reste du cours.

C'était limite orgasmique.

Je n'ai pas résisté à écrire une lettre à Giorgio pour le lui raconter. J'ai évoqué brièvement que je m'étais fait repérée par les Serpentards, mais sans entrer dans les détails pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Giorgio n'est que mon oncle, mais parfois, il est super protecteur envers moi, il s'inquiète beaucoup de la situation politique du monde sorcier en Grande-Bretagne dont on commence à parler à l'étranger. Je pense que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas d'enfant, et que je suis la seule de la famille à avoir des pouvoirs magiques comme lui.

En tout cas, je suis toujours de bonne humeur alors que je m'installe à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Les fleurs chez les Serpentards ont toutes disparu, dommage...

D'ailleurs, les Maraudeurs aussi ont disparu. Tous les élèves sont là sauf eux quatre. Ils préparent encore quelque chose ? Ou ils se sont fait piéger par les Serpentards en représailles ? A moins que...

Je lève la tête vers le plafond étoilé. Oui c'est bien la pleine lune. Lupin doit déjà être dans la cabane hurlante depuis la tombée de la nuit, et ils doivent l'avoir rejoint sous leurs formes d'Animagus pour lui tenir compagnie. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est comme ça qu'ils font à chaque pleine lune.

Bon, je me souviendrai de rester éloignée du parc cette nuit. J'ai déjà entendu Potter et Pettigrow parler en cours de leurs balades nocturnes et ils n'avaient pas l'air de dire qu'ils restaient dans la cabane hurlante, ça m'avait tout l'air d'être une balade dans le parc, là où n'importe quel élève ou prof pourrait tomber sur eux. Si déjà, je me liquéfie sur place lorsque je me fais attaquer par des Serpentards, j'imagine même pas ce que ce serait si je me retrouvais face à un loup-garou. C'est vraiment dangereux leur histoire.

Mais bon, c'est pas moi qui vais aller leur faire la morale, ils sont bien assez grands pour s'en rendre compte tous seuls. De toute façon, ce sont des Gryffondors, ils ont une conception toute relative du mot "dangereux".

Et puis, je l'avoue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnée à l'idée qu'ils soient devenus des Animagi à 15 ans. S'il y a assez peu d'Animagi dans le monde, c'est pas pour rien, c'est vraiment difficile d'y arriver. Moi j'aimerais bien pouvoir me transformer en un animal, mais le souci c'est qu'on ne peut pas choisir en quel animal on se transforme, cela dépend de la personnalité, et j'aurais trop peur que mon Animagus soit une limace ou un hippopotame. Imaginez tout le travail accompli pour au final se rendre compte qu'on a un Animagus tout pourri ! Le plus cool, ce serait d'être un oiseau. Comme ça, dès que j'ai besoin de m'enfuir, hop je m'envole par la fenêtre. Ça m'aurait sauvée de bien des situations.

J'engloutis mon repas, puis me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je dois rendre mon livre de numérologie.

Mme Pince me l'arrache des mains et le feuillette page par page comme une maniaque pour bien vérifier que je ne l'ai pas abîmé. Je prends mon mal en patience et attends devant son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'elle me fasse un court hochement de tête, signifiant que c'est bon.

Je lui dis ou pas qu'elle a un gros poil noir sur le menton ?

Sans m'attarder auprès de cette charmante mégère, je me dirige vers le rayon des Sortilèges, pensant regarder s'il y a un autre livre intéressant pour les nuls en duel, motivée par mon succès contre Snape, quand je croise le regard de Lily Evans assise à une table un peu plus loin. Elle me sourit et me fait de grands signes pour que je vienne vers elle.

Les Gryffondors ont vraiment un souci avec la discrétion.

Je me dirige néanmoins vers elle.

\- Salut Lucy, dit-elle à voix basse lorsque j'arrive à sa hauteur. Ça va bien ?

\- Heu oui, merci.

S'ensuit un mini blanc gênant.

Merde je devais ajouter « et toi ? ». J'ai oublié.

\- Il faudrait qu'on commence à discuter du thème qu'on va choisir en Runes, enchaîne Evans sans me laisser le temps de corriger mon oubli.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Lupin n'est pas avec toi ? je demande innocemment.

\- Non, fait Lily d'un air désolé. Il est à l'infirmerie, il a des migraines.

Des migraines, c'est cela.

OK, donc soit elle croit ce qu'ils lui ont dit, soit elle le couvre. J'aimerais bien savoir.

\- Ah c'est à cause de la pleine lune, non ? fais-je d'un ton badin.

\- Quoi ? Non, non pas du tout, dit-elle précipitamment. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Intéressante réaction.

\- Et bien, souvent les maux de tête peuvent être liés aux phases de la lune, dis-je l'air de rien.

\- Ah oui je suppose, dit Evans, visiblement soulagée. Enfin, en tout cas, Remus aura sûrement besoin du week-end pour s'en remettre, donc je me disais qu'on pourrait se retrouver lundi après le déjeuner pour en discuter, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- OK.

Vu ma motivation aussi élevée que le quotient intellectuel d'un veracrasse, ça m'est complètement égal.

\- Tu pourras le dire aussi à Shepperd ? Je ne la connais pas du tout, dit-elle d'un air embêté.

La chance, j'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant.

\- OK, je lui dirai, dis-je en retenant une grimace.

\- Super, c'est réglé alors.

Je hoche la tête et un silence gêné s'installe.

\- Tu restes à la bibliothèque ? demande Evans alors que je cherche comment la saluer pour m'en aller.

\- Non, je vais aller prendre l'air dans le parc je pense, dis-je prise d'une soudaine inspiration.

Eh eh, parfait pour vérifier si Evans est au courant que son copain est un Animagus non déclaré. Je suis brillante, des fois.

\- Dans le parc ? Maintenant ? s'étonne Evans.

\- Oui, pour m'aérer un peu la tête, j'explique d'un ton léger.

Quelle actrice je fais.

Je décèle une lueur de panique dans les yeux de la rousse en face de moi.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas aller dans le parc à cette heure-ci, c'est... dangereux, cherche-t-elle à me dissuader.

\- Oh non, c'est plutôt agréable en fait, il n'y a jamais personne, dis-je comme si j'étais une habituée des promenades au clair de lune. Bon, je te laisse travailler. A lundi.

Je m'apprête à tourner les talons quand elle me retient par le bras.

\- Attends, ne va pas dans le parc, dit-elle d'une voix grave et un peu paniquée. Je... je suis Préfète-en-chef et je devrai t'enlever des points si tu faisais ça.

Je la sonde du regard, surprise. Elle a l'air sérieuse pour ce qui est d'enlever des points.

\- Très bien, je vais juste retourner dans ma salle commune, alors, dis-je. Il doit sûrement faire froid dehors, de toute façon.

\- D'accord, dit-elle, soulagée. Juste... ne va pas dans le parc, OK ?

Je hoche la tête, ce qui semble la rassurer, et m'éloigne vers la sortie. Voilà qui était surprenant... Evans était prête à m'enlever des points, quitte à se mettre à dos quelqu'un avec qui elle doit travailler, pour que je n'aille pas me mettre en danger dans le parc. C'est plutôt gentil de sa part. Enfin, j'imagine qu'elle fait surtout ça pour les quatre autres, pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas en mauvaise posture, mais bon.

En tout cas, maintenant je suis sûre qu'elle est au courant de l'histoire, Potter a dû tout lui raconter. Ou alors elle a deviné toute seule, mais ça m'étonnerait. On a du mal à imaginer Remus Lupin comme un loup-garou, il est tellement gentil et il a l'air parfaitement inoffensif. Moi j'avais du mal à y croire au début, alors même que j'entendais tout le temps Potter et Pettigrow en parler en classe pas très discrètement, quand ils pensaient que je n'écoutais pas.

Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai découvert leur secret. On était en quatrième année, lors du cours de DCFM, commun aux Serdaigles et aux Gryffondors. A cette époque, la prof était une vieille dame, sûrement encore plus vieille que Dumbledore et McGonagall réunis, et on ne peut pas dire que ses méthodes d'enseignement étaient des plus modernes. Elle nous faisait recopier pendant des heures le manuel (qui datait de 1875) sur nos parchemins.

Alors que je recopiais sagement le chapitre du jour, Pettigrow à ma droite avait soudain lâché un murmure terrifié.

\- James, James, avait-il soufflé d'une voix pâteuse en se penchant vers Potter à ma gauche. Je crois que... que je vais l'avaler.

\- Peter non ! avait chuchoté Potter en réponse. Essaye de ne pas y penser !

\- Je n'y arrive pas... c'est trop dur. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si je l'avalais sans faire exprès ? Est-ce que ça peut me tuer ?

Je le sentais frissonner à côté de moi. Ils parlaient à voix tellement basse que je devais tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, tout en faisant semblant d'être trop concentrée sur mon parchemin pour écouter.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, avait répondu Potter d'un ton rassurant. Une petite feuille de Mandragore ne peut pas te tuer. Mais tu ne dois pas l'avaler, Peter, ou il faudra tout recommencer !

\- Je sais, mais je crois que je n'y arriverai pas. Un mois, c'est trop long...

\- Tu peux y arriver Peter ! l'avait encouragé Potter. Fais comme nous et essaye de ne pas y penser.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, j'ai juste envie de tout recracher.

\- Pense à Remus ! Il n'y a que comme ça qu'on peut l'aider, ça en vaut la peine !

Pettigrow avait hoché la tête, l'air toujours aussi nauséeux, avant de retourner sur son parchemin. Quant à moi, je n'avais pas arrêté d'écrire mais mon cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Pettigrow avait peur d'avaler une feuille de Mandragore qu'il devait garder dans sa bouche pendant un mois. Ça m'avait aussitôt rappelé quelque chose. On avait étudié les Animagi en Métamorphose l'an dernier et j'avais lu que l'une des étapes était justement de garder une feuille de Mandragore dans sa bouche pendant un mois.

Cela signifiait-il que Pettigrow essayait de devenir un Animagus ? Et ses amis aussi ? Et ils faisaient cela pour aider Lupin... Mais en quoi devenir des Animagi pouvait-il aider Lupin ? Cela avait-il quelque chose à voir avec le fait que Lupin était tout le temps malade ?

J'avais alors fait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Cherché quelles maladies pouvaient être soignées par une feuille de Mandragore mâchée ou par le fait de devenir Animagus. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Alors j'avais observé. J'étais plus que jamais attentive dans les deux cours que j'avais en commun avec les Gryffondors, la DCFM et les Sortilèges, pour surprendre une autre conversation entre Potter et Pettigrow.

Un jour, Pettigrow avait mentionné la pleine lune. Et c'est là que je m'étais rendue compte que Lupin était toujours absent aux moments de la pleine lune. J'avais alors cherché quelle maladie était liée aux phases de la lune, mais tout ce que j'avais trouvé, c'était la lycanthropie. Cela me paraissait tellement improbable que je n'y avais pas cru.

Au début. Parce que peu à peu, je m'étais rendue compte que tous les éléments concordaient. Et c'est là que j'avais compris à quel point l'amitié entre les Maraudeurs était forte. Ils étaient prêts à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux, difficile et illégal pour soutenir leur ami. J'aurais pu les dénoncer, ne serait-ce que pour les protéger. Ou les confronter, pour les convaincre que c'était trop dangereux. Mais je n'ai rien fait de tout ça. Je ne voulais pas interférer dans un si bel acte d'amitié. De toute façon, ils n'arriveraient sûrement pas jusqu'au bout. C'était beaucoup trop dur.

Mais un jour, en cinquième année, ils ont commencé à s'appeler avec de nouveaux surnoms. Lunard, Cornedrue, Queudver et Patmol. Le premier ne faisait que confirmer ce que j'avais déjà deviné. Mais les autres... la coïncidence était beaucoup trop grosse. J'avais recommencé à y réfléchir.

Cornedrue... Un rhinocéros ? Une licorne ?

Queudver... Un ver de terre ? Un fourmilier ? Ou une souris peut-être ?

Et Patmol... j'avais du mal à voir quel animal avait les pattes molles... Un canard, peut-être. Ce n'était pas très sexy.

Heureusement, les Maraudeurs me donnaient eux-mêmes des indices. Il arrivait que Sirius appelle Potter "le cervidé", quelques fois. Et quand Sirius était trop excité, Potter lui disait parfois en rigolant "couché !" ou "arrête d'aboyer !". Personne n'y prêtait plus d'attention que cela. Après tout, les Maraudeurs passaient leur temps à se charrier les uns les autres.

Mais c'est comme ça que j'en ai déduit que Sirius se transformait en chien. Et Potter, en cervidé avec des cornes... Ce pouvait être un cerf, un renne ou un élan. Quant à Pettigrow, c'était plus difficile. Une fois, j'avais entendu Potter dire que c'était lui le plus petit, et j'aurais pu parier qu'il parlait de sa forme d'Animagus. Mais cela ne m'avançait pas beaucoup plus.

De toute façon, c'était surtout Sirius qui m'intéressait. Et pour lui, il n'y avait aucun doute. Son Animagus était bel et bien un chien.

Evans aussi a passé du temps autour des Maraudeurs, donc c'est possible qu'elle ait eu le même raisonnement que moi, mais dans tous les cas, je pense que Potter l'aurait quand même mise dans la confidence.

Émergeant de mes souvenirs, je me jette un sort de Désillusion en sortant de la bibliothèque et me dirige vers la salle commune.

C'est vraiment une bénédiction de se balader sous un sortilège de Désillusion. Pour preuve, je viens de croiser Peeves avec des pots de terre dans les mains et un air machiavélique sur le visage, et il est passé à côté de moi sans me voir.

J'arrive donc sans encombre à la salle commune. Elle n'est pas encore pleine à cette heure. Dans un coin, un petit groupe de troisième année fait de grands gestes autour d'un tas de brindilles, testant probablement des pratiques de xylomancie, tandis que près de la cheminée, deux petites filles, sûrement de première année, s'amusent à passer leurs mains dans les flammes en gloussant de rire. Elles ont dû se jeter un sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, ça chatouille.

Oh mais que vois-je ? Mon siège préféré à côté de la fenêtre est libre ! C'est rare, c'est le siège préféré de quasiment tout le monde en fait. Ne ratons pas cette occasion, je vais m'y asseoir.

Je ne suis pas souvent dans la salle commune, parce qu'il y a en général trop de monde à mon goût, mais j'aime beaucoup cette pièce. C'est une grande pièce circulaire, avec des fenêtres en arcade tout autour qui de jour donnent sur un paysage magnifique. Les murs sont en pierre beige et forment des niches à certains endroits, contenant des bibliothèques, des tableaux ou, pour celle en face de la porte, la belle statue en marbre de Rowena Serdaigle. Des rideaux en soie ou en velours pendent du plafond, d'un bleu nuit profond comme celui de la moquette.

L'ensemble dégage une atmosphère de sérénité qui ne peut qu'apaiser ceux qui s'y trouvent. Enfin sauf les excités de première année qui courent partout en criant, eux rien ne les apaisent. Heureusement, ma place préférée se trouve dans une alcôve reculée, encadrée par de lourds rideaux bleus, m'isolant légèrement du reste de la salle commune. C'est le top.

Je m'installe confortablement sur la banquette, les jambes allongées dessus, à moitié tournée vers la fenêtre. Je regarde dehors, vers la pleine lune qui semble me narguer, comme pour me rappeler que Sirius est là, dehors dans ce parc, en compagnie d'un loup-garou. J'ai beau scruter attentivement les ténèbres, je ne vois aucune trace de lui ou de ses amis. Peut-être sont-ils dans la Forêt Interdite, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. J'imagine que Lily Evans doit être tout aussi inquiète que moi, si ce n'est plus. Après tout, son petit ami aussi est là-bas avec un loup-garou.

Enfin, pas que Sirius soit mon petit ami. Du moins, pas réellement. On est juste... quoi, exactement ? Bah, je préfère ne pas y penser.

Détournant les yeux de la fenêtre, je sors mon livre de mon sac et l'ouvre sur mes genoux. Alors, voyons quels sont ces quelques sorts utiles pour se sortir du pétrin...

Je me plonge dans les livres et les minutes passent sans que je m'en rende compte. La salle commune se remplit de plus en plus à mesure qu'approche le couvre-feu, mais je suis assez bien isolée pour que cela ne me dérange pas.

En plus, le livre est vraiment pas mal, il me donne plein d'idées auxquelles je n'aurais jamais pensé, des sortilèges qu'on ne nous apprend pas en cours normal de DCFM. Il y a des suggestions envisageables et réalisables, comme le sortilège _Colloshoo_ qui bloque les pieds de l'adversaire au sol et te permet donc de t'enfuir sans qu'il ne te poursuive.

Et puis il y a des idées un peu tirées par les cheveux, comme celle d'utiliser le _Vomitare Viridis_ pour se faire vomir et ainsi dégoûter son adversaire afin qu'il ne nous attaque pas. Sinon il y a plein de petits maléfices originaux, censés surprendre l'adversaire qui s'attend à un simple _Stupéfix_ ou _Expelliarmus_.

\- Hum, Lucy ? fait soudain une voix au-dessus de moi.

Surprise, je lève la tête de mon livre.

\- Oh salut, dis-je en reconnaissant Emeric Headkins, l'un des trois garçons de Serdaigle de septième année.

Par rapport aux deux autres Serdaigles de ma promo, Richard Clarke et Jonas Smith qui se la pètent parce qu'ils sont dans l'équipe de Quidditch, il est assez sympa et il n'est pas complètement amouraché d'Aphroda comme les autres mecs. En fait, il est même assez populaire à Poudlard, il a des amis dans toutes les Maisons. Il a des cheveux blonds cendrés, et des oreilles décollées qui lui donnent un air un peu nigaud, mais pour avoir discuté plusieurs fois avec lui, je sais qu'il n'en est rien en réalité.

\- Salut, sourit-il. Je voulais te demander, tu pourrais me prêter tes notes en Arithmancie du cours de cet après-midi ? J'étais à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas pu y aller.

\- Oh. Oui bien sûr, dis-je en cherchant mes parchemins dans mon sac.

\- Merci.

\- Voilà, dis-je en les lui tendant.

Il les prend, mais au lieu de partir avec, il les parcourt rapidement du regard, avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi pour les lire plus attentivement.

Heu, je veux bien être gentille mais y a des limites. On ne me pique pas mon fauteuil ! Enfin, techniquement, il y a largement la place pour deux, mais tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est déjà, le théorème de Saragosse ? me demande-t-il en relevant les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu sais, c'est celui qu'on a vu l'année dernière, je réponds, attendant patiemment qu'il s'en aille. Sur la relativité des effets magiques.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais pas compris grand chose, dit-il en continuant à lire mes notes. La prof a ramassé les essais de numérologie, au fait ?

\- Oui.

\- Ah et dire que je l'avais bien fait, pour une fois, soupire-t-il. Tout ça à cause de Peeves.

\- C'est lui qui t'a envoyé à l'infirmerie ?

\- Ouais, dit-il en secouant la tête d'exaspération. La blague sur les Serpentards de ce matin l'a inspiré, il se baladait dans les couloirs avec des pots de plantes et jetait de la terre à tous ceux qui passaient en criant "tempête de sable !".

Je ne retiens pas mon sourire en imaginant la scène, d'autant plus qu'elle me rappelle celle de ce matin.

\- Ça m'aurait fait rire aussi si je n'en avais pas reçu dans les yeux, dit-il. Ça fait un mal de chien.

\- Aïe, désolée, compatis-je avec une grimace. C'est juste que ça me rappelle Snape en cours de DCFM.

\- Oh oui, un grand moment ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furax, rigole-t-il. Je dois avouer que le peace and love chez les Serpentards, c'était bien trouvé.

\- Le pisse quoi ?

\- Peace and love, tu ne connais pas ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je fais non de la tête.

\- Tu sais, c'est ce mouvement en vogue chez les jeunes Moldus, qui sont contre la guerre et pour l'amour libre, explique-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur le fauteuil. Ils ont les cheveux longs et tout, et on les appelle les hippies. C'est très à la mode en ce moment.

Ah, c'est ça ! Je me souviens que ma grand-mère a passé son temps à râler contre eux pendant les dernières vacances, soi-disant ils seraient "sales". Vu que ma grand-mère ne les aime pas, ce sont sûrement des braves gens.

\- Ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Je ne savais pas que tu étais d'origine moldue.

\- En fait, je suis de sang-mêlé, explique-t-il. Mais j'ai un peu de famille moldue et notamment un cousin qui fait partie de ce mouvement, il est très drôle. On dirait qu'il est constamment sous les effets d'un philtre de paix, il écoute de la musique bizarre toute la journée et ne mange pas de viande. C'est vraiment un énergumène.

On continue à discuter tranquillement, assis chacun de notre côté du fauteuil. J'ai refermé mon livre et apprécie la conversation qui commence à dériver vers d'autres sujets. C'est vraiment agréable de discuter avec quelqu'un avec qui je ne suis pas particulièrement mal à l'aise, pour une fois. Ça change de Sirius avec qui chaque semblant de discussion est ponctué de mes propres réflexions de stressée : "oh mon Dieu il s'approche de moi !" , "je rougis là ou pas ?" ou encore "ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, ne le... oh ses yeux sont tellement beaux...".

Au moins avec Emeric Headkins, peu m'importe ce qu'il pense de moi, il n'y a pas d'enjeu. Et je dois avouer que ça soulage.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser lire, finit-il par dire. Les autres m'attendent.

En effet, ça fait un moment que le groupe de septième année, assis sur les canapés au centre de la salle commune, lui jette des regards insistants, voire l'appelle carrément pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Il se lève, me regarde, je vois qu'il hésite, l'air gêné.

\- Tu veux venir avec nous ? demande-t-il finalement.

Nom d'un dragon unijambiste, jamais de la vie !

\- Non merci, je réponds très vite ne cachant pas mes réticences.

\- D'accord, dit-il en souriant, sans avoir l'air le moins du monde vexé. Merci pour les notes, je te rends ça le plus vite possible !

Il me fait un signe de la main et s'éloigne vers ses amis. Ceux-ci l'accueillent avec des « enfin ! » impatientés, surtout de la part des filles, mes camarades de dortoir adorées, mais il balaie leurs commentaires d'un geste de la main et semble changer de sujet car rapidement, le groupe se désintéresse de moi et repart dans ses conversations habituelles.

Haussant les épaules, je tourne à nouveau la tête vers la fenêtre, pour observer le parc plongé dans l'obscurité. Je me demande si tout se passe bien pour Sirius, s'il arrive à contrôler Lupin sous sa forme de loup-garou, s'il passe un bon moment, que ça vaille le coup au moins de prendre des risques pareils. Je repense à la blague de ce matin sur les Serpentards et je me demande s'il l'a faite pour moi, après ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, pour me venger.

Malgré ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois, je me plais à penser que c'était le cas. Même s'il est plus probable que lui et ses copains aient déjà prévu de faire ça depuis longtemps... Après tout, ils n'ont pas besoin de raison pour ridiculiser les Serpentards, c'est un sport national pour eux.

Je soupire. Peu importe quelles ont été les raisons de Sirius et des autres pour faire cela. Ce qui compte, c'est de survivre durant ces cinq derniers mois à Poudlard, sans me faire victimiser par les Mangemorts juniors et sans (trop) perdre ma dignité face à Sirius. Après, je pourrai partir loin d'ici et prendre un nouveau départ.

* * *

A/N de fin : Bon, pas trop de Sirius dans ce chapitre, sorry... mais c'est normal il a sa vie lui aussi.

Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec rien, mais je viens de tomber sur la parodie "Dark Lord funk" et c'est teeeellement drôle ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour passer à côté tout ce temps parce qu'elle a genre 11 millions de vues sur youtube, mais si vous ne l'avez pas encore vue, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'oeil. Moi je me la regarde en boucle.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


	11. Let there be love

A/N : En ce merveilleux week-end de trois jours et d'oeufs en chocolat, voilà le onzième chapitre ! Une jolie chanson d'Oasis en titre, et surtout... le grand retour de Sirius ! Et oui, désolée pour le spoiler mais faut bien que je trouve quelque chose à dire pour appâter le client. Enfin les lectrices.

Avant de vous laisser vous plonger dans ce chapitre de grande littérature, je remercie Sirya, Shiriliz, faolbee, INeedAHero, HarpaPhoenix, La Bgard, Naomi Fishgirl, kikibenz29 et Malh pour leurs encouragements et commentaires avisés

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Let there be love

OoOoOoOoO

Dimanche matin. Il pleut. De grosses gouttes frappant contre la fenêtre de mon dortoir rythmiquement. J'ai traîné au lit toute la matinée, bercée par le bruit de la pluie.

Hier aussi il a plu toute la journée. Pour un week-end, ce n'est pas très joyeux. J'ai passé mon samedi à errer entre la salle commune, la Grande Salle et la bibliothèque, m'avançant assez peu efficacement dans mes devoirs et passant le plus clair de mon temps à rêvasser.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Sirius du week-end, ni croisé, ni rien. Pourtant, je suis restée longtemps hier après-midi à la bibliothèque en me disant qu'il pourrait facilement m'y trouver s'il me cherchait.

 _No comment_ , je vous prie.

De toute façon, il n'a pas fait d'apparition, ni aux repas d'ailleurs, à l'instar de ses trois amis. Bon Lupin, c'est normal, il doit sûrement être en train de se remettre à l'infirmerie de la pleine lune. Les autres sont peut-être avec lui, qui sait ? Je n'ai pas osé aller y faire un tour. Il y a des limites.

Mais j'ai vu Lily Evans à la bibliothèque et elle n'avait pas l'air particulièrement bouleversé ou inquiet, donc j'en déduis qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave cette nuit.

Je m'extirpe avec peine de mes couvertures et me dirige vers la salle de bain en baillant. Mes camarades de dortoir ne sont pas là, c'est un vrai bonheur d'avoir le dortoir pour moi toute seule. J'en ai bien profité ce matin en traînant, mais l'heure du déjeuner approche et j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe. En plus, il y a des pâtisseries le dimanche midi !

Une fois douchée et habillée, je descends donc dans la Grande Salle et m'assieds parmi les Serdaigles, comme à mon habitude un peu en retrait.

Ça parle de Quidditch et de cours, que des choses passionnantes.

Tellement passionnantes que je m'en désintéresse aussitôt, mon regard se tournant automatiquement vers la table des Gryffondors.

Mon coeur fait un bond quand je vois Sirius attablé, souriant à quelque chose que dit Potter à côté de lui. Son beau sourire désinvolte, inconscient du charme qu'il dégage.

Merde, il m'a manqué ce con. Alors que ça fait à peine deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlé. C'est mauvais signe pour moi ça, très mauvais signe.

Je replonge la tête dans mon assiette, réussissant à ne plus le regarder jusqu'à ce que les desserts arrivent. Oh mais c'est des souaffles au chocolat, youpi ! Ce sont des pâtisseries sorcières, un gros chou rond comme un ballon, recouvert d'un coulis de noisettes et rempli de chocolat de plus en plus fondant à mesure qu'on atteint le centre. Quand on en mange, on a l'impression qu'ils se mettent à rebondir dans notre ventre, c'est une sensation assez amusante.

Alors que je me bats avec des gosses de deuxième année pour en prendre un deuxième, je sens un regard peser sur moi. Relevant la tête, je croise les yeux noirs de Snape à la table d'en face qui me fixe avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Mille millions de Basilics, il n'aurait quand même pas empoisonné mon souaffle au chocolat ?

Je jette discrètement un _Specialis Revelio_ sous la table.

Ouf, rien. Quand j'y pense, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu empoisonner mon souaffle en particulier, il n'aurait pas pu deviner lequel j'allais prendre. Je deviens vraiment parano.

Surtout que le soir où les Serpentards m'ont agressée, Snape n'a pas fait grand chose, si ce n'est assister passivement à mon humiliation. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait pris la peine de faire quoi que ce soit contre moi s'il n'avait pas eu le soutien de ses charmants compagnons.

Je frissonne quand je repense à ce que Rosier m'a dit dans l'oreille. Malgré tous mes efforts pour dédramatiser, je n'arrive pas à prendre cette menace à la légère. Je me demande s'il comptait vraiment me lancer un Imperium. Peut-être que c'était juste pour me faire peur, qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Si c'était le cas, ça a très bien marché. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y repenser régulièrement. Et quand je me retrouve dans la même pièce que Rosier, en cours ou dans la Grande Salle, je fais tout pour l'éviter et ne pas le regarder, tentant d'ignorer son regard insistant que je sens peser sur moi comme une menace, comme pour me dire « tu ne perds rien pour attendre, ce n'est pas fini ». J'ai encore en tête l'image de ses yeux bleus durs comme l'acier, me regardant de haut.

Que serait-il arrivé si Sirius et les autres n'étaient pas intervenus à temps ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état je serais si Rosier m'avait soumise à l'Imperium et forcée à... je préfère ne pas y penser.

Malgré moi, mon regard dérive vers la table des Serpentards. Rosier est assis au centre, tel un roi au milieu de sa cour. Il discute posément avec Regulus Black à sa droite qui l'écoute avec une certaine admiration, tandis qu'Essindra Parkinson en face de lui essaie vainement d'attirer son attention.

Dégoûtée, je finis rapidement mon souaffle et me lève de table en même temps que les autres élèves. Plongée dans mes pensées moroses, je ne remarque même pas qui se trouve derrière moi jusqu'à ce que...

\- Hé Lucy ! C'est toujours bon pour réviser la métamorphose cet après-midi ? m'interpelle une voix alors que j'arrive devant les grandes portes.

Surprise, je me retourne vers Sirius, qui est juste derrière moi et le groupe de Serdaigle, en compagnie de Potter et Pettigrow.

La situation me paraît tellement surréaliste que je mets un instant avant d'enregistrer le sens de ses paroles. Et quand je comprends le sens de ses paroles, je ne comprends pas de quoi il parle. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé qu'on révise la métamorphose ensemble, c'est quoi cette idée ?

C'est alors que je remarque le regard insistant de Sirius, qui semble vouloir me faire comprendre quelque chose, et celui de Potter qui nous observe du coin de l'oeil en faisant comme s'il n'écoutait pas. Pas discret, si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Oh, heu... oui oui, toujours OK, dis-je.

Sirius a un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

\- Super, alors on se dit 15 heures dans le Hall ? propose-t-il nonchalamment.

\- D'accord.

C'est pas comme si j'avais autre chose de prévu de toute façon. À part me morfondre sur mon sort.

\- A tout à l'heure, alors, sourit-il.

Je hoche la tête et me détourne pour m'éloigner.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius, heu ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Sirius, heu !

Je remarque du coin de l'oeil la tape amicale de Potter sur l'épaule de Sirius, comme pour le féliciter de quelque chose. J'en déduis qu'il a dû me demander ça par rapport à Potter. Mais pourquoi diable en public, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle ?

Devant moi, Aphroda me jette son regard le plus assassin, confirmant mes pires craintes : elle a tout entendu. Super, elle ne va plus me lâcher, maintenant. Je prends prudemment mes distances avec elle et le groupe de Serdaigle et prends le chemin de la bibliothèque au lieu de monter à la salle commune avec eux comme j'avais prévu au départ. Mon instinct de conservation s'est vachement développé ces derniers temps.

Quelque temps après que je me sois installée avec mon essai de Métamorphose, quelqu'un arrive à ma table.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? demande Emeric Headkins.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, dis-je en poussant mes affaires.

\- Sur quoi tu travailles ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

\- Je viens de commencer la métamo...

\- Pas de bavardage à la bibliothèque ! s'écrie une voix forte derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Mme Pince me lance un regard noir avant de s'éloigner pour crier contre d'autres élèves. Emeric me fait un sourire d'excuse et on se met à travailler en silence, surveillés de près par l'autre mégère. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'a ouvert aucun livre, il ne fait que griffonner des choses sur son parchemin, c'est bizarre.

De toute façon, je suis trop nerveuse pour travailler correctement moi aussi. Un peu avant quinze heures, je prétexte une envie d'aller aux toilettes, salue Emeric et sors de la bibliothèque, ne souhaitant pas être en retard au rendez-vous. Oui, OK j'avoue, je suis pressée de le voir. Même si j'appréhende toujours ces espèces de rendez-vous, on dirait bien que je ne peux déjà plus m'en passer.

Mais soudain, alors que je descends tranquillement les escaliers vers le Hall, quelqu'un m'attrape le bras par derrière et me pousse contre la rambarde, la baguette pointée sous mon menton. Mon dos heurte brutalement la rambarde tandis qu'une panique irrationnelle s'empare de moi.

Mais mon état d'alerte baisse immédiatement lorsque j'identifie qui est mon attaquant. Ouf, ce n'est qu'Aphroda ! J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru un instant que c'était Rosier, Snape ou un autre Mangemort junior.

\- Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? siffle-t-elle, me menaçant de sa baguette sous mon menton.

Elle s'est crue dans un mauvais film policier ou quoi ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Tu sais très bien en quoi ça me regarde, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Je hausse un sourcil en sa direction, sans me préoccuper de la baguette qu'elle agite vers moi.

\- Sirius est mon petit ami, déclare-t-elle avec aplomb. Et je ne suis pas du genre à partager. Alors je t'interdis de le draguer sous mes yeux, c'est compris ?

Je manque de m'étouffer. Elle a pris une potion hallucinante ou quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit au courant de ça... Et tu te fais des idées, il m'a juste demandé de l'aider en métamorphose.

\- Ne te fiche pas de moi ! Tu es nulle en métamorphose, tu n'as rien à lui apprendre, crache-t-elle avec hauteur.

Oui, bon. C'est pas faux. Le mec est un Animagus, quand même.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, dis-je d'un air indifférent tout en saisissant discrètement par les doigts ma baguette dans ma manche. Mais tu devrais peut-être arrêter de t'acharner sur quelqu'un qui ne veut apparemment pas de toi.

Cette dernière réplique ne semble pas lui plaire, je me demande pourquoi. C'est juste un conseil entre bonnes copines.

\- Espèce de sale...! s'exclame-t-elle, outrée.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me jeter un sort, mais je suis plus rapide qu'elle, et, dégainant facilement ma baguette, lance le sort que j'ai préparé dans ma tête :

\- _Mucus ad nauseam !_

Aussitôt, de grosses coulées de morve s'échappent du nez d'Aphroda qui recule, stupéfaite que j'aie osé lui lancer un sort. Un air de profond dégoût se peint sur son visage quand elle comprend ce qui se passe. Elle s'essuie rageusement le nez, mais son nez coule de plus en plus, l'empêchant d'ouvrir la bouche au risque d'avaler sa propre morve. Elle est très vite obligée d'utiliser ses deux mains et la manche de sa robe pour endiguer le flot et j'en profite pour m'éloigner rapidement, la sachant en incapacité totale de me renvoyer un sort dans ces conditions. Je l'entends crier une insulte étouffée dans ma direction, mais je n'en tiens pas compte et descends les escaliers à toute vitesse, pressée de m'enfuir.

Une fois à distance raisonnable, je ne retiens pas mon sourire victorieux. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai tenu tête à Aphroda ! En lui jetant un maléfice en plus ! C'est un des maléfices de mon bouquin de duel pour les nuls, il est vraiment dégoûtant mais on ne peut nier son efficacité.

En sept ans, ça ne m'était jamais arrivé de tenir tête à Aphroda. Mais après tout, maintenant que j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser faire par les Mangemorts juniors, pourquoi laisserais-je Aphroda m'insulter comme elle veut ? Elle n'est pas la reine du château, il serait peut-être temps qu'elle s'en rende compte. Je n'allais pas la laisser poursuivre son pathétique petit jeu d'intimidation.

Et nom d'un centaure toxicomane, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !

Quand j'arrive en bas des escaliers de marbre, Sirius est déjà là à m'attendre, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, ses cheveux noirs retombant devant ses yeux. Sexy comme jamais.

\- On peut savoir pourquoi tu as ce sourire de Serpentard sur les lèvres ? demande-t-il en guise de salutation.

Hé hé hé.

\- Viens, ne restons pas par là, dis-je sans me départir de mon sourire.

Je préfère ne pas prendre le risque qu'Aphroda m'ait suivie jusqu'en bas, même si je doute qu'elle souhaite faire face à Sirius avec le nez plein de morve. Hé hé hé.

Je fais signe à un Sirius surpris de me suivre vers la porte au bas des escaliers qui mène au couloir de la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionne Sirius, alors que l'on descend les escaliers en pierre.

\- Il fallait que j'échappe à quelqu'un, j'explique vaguement en me demandant où est-ce qu'on pourrait se cacher pour ne pas que l'autre cinglée nous trouve.

\- A qui ? demande aussitôt Sirius, inquiet. Un autre Serpentard ?

\- Non, non, pas un Serpentard...

Quoique, Aphroda aurait pu l'être. Sang-pur, méchante, ambitieuse en ce qui concerne ses conquêtes de mecs... Je me demande pourquoi le Choixpeau ne l'a pas envoyée à Serpentard. Elle a dû le supplier de ne pas le faire, vivre dans les cachots serait mauvais pour son teint de pêche.

Sirius a l'air soulagé. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi ?

\- A qui alors ? insiste-t-il néanmoins en fronçant les sourcils.

\- A ta nouvelle petite amie apparemment.

Il cligne des yeux, interloqué.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Il n'y a pas une salle vide où se poser, par ici ? je me demande à voix haute, changeant délibérément de sujet. Vu qu'on est censé réviser la métamorphose, ce serait mieux de ne pas rester dans le couloir.

Sirius approuve d'un hochement de tête.

\- On peut aller aux cuisines, si tu veux, propose-t-il. Il reste peut-être encore des souaffles de ce midi, si Peter ne les a pas déjà tous dévorés à midi.

Oh oui, oui, oui, des souaffles au chocolat !

\- Aux cuisines ? je m'étonne. On a le droit d'aller dans les cuisines ?

Sirius me fait un sourire malicieux.

\- Je te montre comment on y va si tu me dis qui est-ce que tu cherchais à fuir.

\- Ça marche ! dis-je, prête à tout accepter en échange d'un souaffle au chocolat.

Fier de son marché, Sirius nous arrête devant un tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. Devant mon regard attentif, il caresse du bout des doigts la poire qui se met à glousser, comme s'il la chatouillait. Puis la poire se transforme en poignée de porte que Sirius pousse sans attendre. Cool.

On entre alors dans une pièce immense, aussi grande que la Grande Salle avec quatre grandes tables comme dans celle-ci, et une énorme cheminée en brique dans le fond. Des tas de casseroles et de marmites sont entassées le long des murs et des gigots de jambon secs, des gousses d'ail et plein d'autres aliments pendent de gros crochets sur les murs. Dans la pièce s'affairent dans tous les sens des elfes de maison. Il y en a des dizaines et des dizaines ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse y en avoir autant à Poudlard, c'est incroyable !

Sous mon regard ébahi, un petit elfe de maison à la peau jaunâtre trottine vers nous et nous salue d'une courbette. Ses grands yeux oranges me font penser à des balles de ping-pong.

\- Bonjour, maîtres élèves, s'exclame-t-il de sa voix nasillarde. Que peut faire Nakey pour servir Monsieur Sirius Black et son amie ?

Je ne devrais même pas être étonné que l'elfe connaisse le nom de Sirius, il a l'air d'être un habitué des lieux.

\- Salut Nakey, dit Sirius joyeusement. Est-ce qu'il te resterait quelques souaffles de ce midi, par hasard ?

Par le bermuda à carreaux de Merlin, je savais que je n'étais pas amoureuse de ce mec pour rien.

\- Oui, Monsieur ! Nakey va les chercher tout de suite, Monsieur ! dit l'elfe tout content de pouvoir répondre au souhait de Sirius.

Il s'éloigne en trottinant.

\- Tu as la bouche ouverte, remarque Sirius à mon attention, sans dissimuler son amusement.

Je la referme aussitôt en rougissant.

\- C'est que je n'ai jamais vu autant d'elfes de maison de ma vie, me justifié-je.

En fait, je n'en ai vu que très rarement. Ils sont très discrets à Poudlard, et j'ai déjà dû en croiser un ou deux sur le chemin de Traverse, mais c'est tout.

\- Oui c'est à Poudlard qu'il y a la plus grande communauté d'elfes de maison, m'apprend Sirius en se dirigeant nonchalamment vers l'une des grandes tables. Heureusement, ils sont bien plus sympas que l'elfe de ma famille.

Je le suis et on s'installe en bout de table, face à face.

\- Ta famille a un elfe de maison ?

\- Oui, comme toutes les grandes familles de sang-pur, répond-il l'air blasé. Mais Kreattur est pourri jusqu'à la moelle, il vénère ma mère et encore plus mon petit frère et répète tout ce qu'ils disent. C'est-à-dire des horreurs. Il adorait mettre des Doxys dans mes draps, du temps où je vivais encore chez mes parents... Mais n'essaie pas de changer de sujet ! Qui est-ce que tu fuyais tout à l'heure ?

Il pose le menton sur ses mains croisées devant lui, les yeux pétillant de curiosité inassouvie.

\- Aphroda Greengrass, je lâche d'un air détaché.

Inutile de maintenir le suspense plus longtemps. Il redresse la tête, stupéfait.

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle voulait, je cite, m'interdire de draguer son petit ami sous ses yeux, dis-je d'une voix ironique.

\- Hein ? De qui elle parlait ? s'exclame Sirius, perplexe.

Il est con ou quoi ?

\- A ton avis ?

Mais Sirius ne semble pas comprendre.

\- De toi ! je lâche.

\- Quoi ? Elle s'est pris un cognard en plein vol là !

\- Elle s'est surtout pris un bon maléfice dans la face, je ricane en repensant à son visage plein de morve.

\- Tu lui as jeté un sort ? demande Sirius, l'air mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

\- Elle m'a énervée, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Et ouais, t'as vu faut pas m'énerver moi. On déconne pas avec moi.

\- Dis plutôt que tu étais jalouse qu'elle prétende être ma copine, réplique Sirius d'une voix malicieuse.

Hein ? Quoi ? Comment il a deviné ?

Calme-toi, Lucy, nie tout en bloc !

\- Tu parles, ça m'aurait fait des vacances, rétorqué-je.

\- Hé ! Tu pourrais faire semblant au moins.

Il prend un air blessé. Oui, bon, c'était méchant mais il faut ce qu'il faut !

Je lui fais un sourire d'excuse, soulagée qu'il ne poursuive pas sur sa thèse de la jalousie. Mes talents d'actrice s'améliorent de jour en jour !

\- Je croyais que vous étiez amies, remarque Sirius.

\- Pas vraiment, dis-je évasivement.

Nakey l'elfe de maison revient avec un plateau rempli de souaffles au chocolat et le pose sur la table. Sirius le remercie et l'elfe nous salue avec un grand sourire aux dents jaunes, avant de rejoindre ses petits copains aux fourneaux.

Par la canne à pêche de Merlin, il doit y avoir au moins une vingtaine de souaffles sur ce plateau ! J'adore cet elfe !

\- Ceci dit, c'est embêtant qu'elle dise ça, remarque Sirius en se grattant le menton alors que je lorgne sur les pâtisseries avec envie.

Si je me goinfre de souaffles devant Sirius, ça va casser tout mon sex-appeal ?

\- Ça pourrait arriver aux oreilles de James, poursuit Sirius, embêté.

Bah, quel sex-appeal ? Il doit déjà pas être bien haut de toute façon.

\- Déjà que James n'est pas convaincu de mon rapprochement avec toi... Il m'en a encore parlé à midi, du coup j'ai dû lui dire qu'on se voyait cet après-midi pour la métamorphose. Je n'ai pas pu t'en parler avant.

Je me saisis d'un souaffle et croque dedans à pleines dents. Miam, c'est trop bon. M'en fous d'avoir du marron sur les dents.

\- Dis, tu m'écoutes ? demande Sirius, amusé.

\- Hmpf ? fais-je, la bouche pleine.

J'avale ma bouchée d'un seul coup. J'essaie de me souvenir de quoi il parlait.

\- Et ça l'a convaincu ? je demande avant de reprendre une autre bouchée.

\- Un peu, concède Sirius en prenant un souaffle lui aussi. Mais depuis le soir où tu t'es faite attaquer par les Serpentards, il a bien vu qu'on n'était pas très proches, et donc je peux pas lui faire croire le contraire.

Je me rappelle de la façon dont j'ai envoyé balader Sirius et grimace à ce souvenir.

\- Je venais de me faire agresser, c'était une situation particulière, fais-je remarquer, gênée.

Je prends un autre souaffle pour me consoler. Oui, j'ai déjà fini le premier. Ça se mange vite, ces machins là. Ou peut-être bien que c'est moi qui les mange particulièrement vite.

\- Justement, logiquement j'aurais dû te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler, argue-t-il.

Oh oui ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

Ah oui. Parce que je l'ai envoyé chier, c'est vrai.

\- Décidément, tu aimes bien me voir comme une petite chose fragile.

\- Je dis juste que c'est un truc de ce genre qui se serait passé si on avait été plus proches, et James l'a remarqué.

\- Bon mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? je demande, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir. Je ne vais pas me refaire agresser par les Serpentards pour que tu reviennes me sauver sur ton balai volant et que je te tombe dans les bras en sanglotant, si ?

\- Ça serait super convaincant pourtant, tu es sûre que...

\- Oui.

Il fait une moue vexée.

\- Bon. Mais il faut qu'on lui montre qu'on est proches et qu'on commence à être amoureux.

Pas de souci de mon côté, j'ai pris de l'avance sur ce terrain je pense.

\- Je ne vois pas comment on peut faire plus que ce qu'on fait déjà, dis-je. Il doit bien voir en ce moment qu'on est ensemble grâce à votre moyen secret, non ?

Sirius hoche la tête.

\- Oui, s'il regarde. Mais ça ne suffit pas. C'est bien de se voir comme ça, mais ça reste complètement amical, tu vois ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Qu'on doit passer à la vitesse supérieure ?

Devant mon air interdit, il s'explique.

\- Il faudrait instiller plus d'ambiguïté, plus de contacts... physiques, tu vois ? Des trucs tout bêtes, comme se caresser le bras, la joue, les cheveux... se tenir par la main... s'embrasser... Montrer qu'on tombe amoureux, quoi !

Je manque d'avaler de travers ma bouchée.

Mon regard dérive automatiquement vers ses lèvres lorsqu'il mentionne l'idée de s'embrasser. Je me suis toujours retenue de trop les regarder jusqu'à présent, mais là je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça ferait de les avoir sur les miennes.

Merde, j'ai chaud, maintenant. Stop Lucy, stop !

Je détourne le regard à regret, espérant qu'il ne m'a pas trop cramée. Au pire, je dirai qu'il a du chocolat sur la bouche. Et je pourrai peut-être l'aider à l'enlever...

Argh, stooooooop !

\- Mais... je ne comprends pas, dis-je. Pourquoi il faut montrer qu'on... tombe amoureux ? Je veux dire, je croyais que ton pari prévoyait seulement de séduire quelqu'un.

\- Oui mais pour que je réussisse il faut que tu aies l'air amoureuse de moi, pour montrer que ça a marché. Et moi aussi, parce que théoriquement, tu n'es pas censée être au courant donc il faut que je donne le change.

Je le fixe, interdite. Il a vraiment réfléchi sérieusement à tout ça.

\- C'est horrible, lâché-je.

\- Mais non, si tout s'était passé comme prévu, tu n'aurais jamais été au courant. Pour toi, ça aurait été une histoire normale.

\- C'est encore plus horrible.

\- De toute façon, je préfère que tu sois au courant, c'est plus amusant ! reprend Sirius sans m'écouter. On peut mettre au point notre plan ensemble et des stratégies d'attaque. James n'y verra que du feu !

Il semble considérer cela juste comme une grosse blague à faire à son meilleur ami. On n'a décidément pas la même conception de l'humour.

\- Bon mais je ne comprends pas, reprends-je. Potter a un moyen de vérifier si on se prend la main ou si on... s'embrasse ?

Nom d'un gnome en couche-culotte, pourquoi faut-il que je rougisse comme une pré-adolescente en disant cela ?

\- Non, heureusement ! s'exclame Sirius. Il faudrait le faire devant lui, en fait.

OK... Donc il veut qu'on s'embrasse pendant que Potter nous regarde ? Et qu'il prenne des notes aussi, tant qu'à faire ? Avec un chronomètre et des points bonus si on met la langue ?

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voie ensemble, lui rappelé-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'affiche en public.

Sirius fronce légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant sincèrement pas. Tu m'étonnes qu'il ne comprenne pas, il est plutôt habitué à ce que les filles le supplient de s'afficher en sa compagnie.

\- Pourquoi ça te dérange autant ? C'est à cause de Greengrass ?

Je soupire.

\- Non, je m'en fiche d'elle, on n'est pas amies.

\- A cause des autres Serdaigles, alors ?

\- Non... je ne suis pas amie avec eux non plus.

\- Ben qui sont tes amis alors ?

Heu... Ginette ?

Je détourne le regard, gênée.

\- Personne, en fait.

Sirius hausse les sourcils, stupéfait.

\- Vraiment, même en-dehors de Serdaigle ?

\- Oui, soupiré-je.

De toute façon, il aurait bien fini par le découvrir tôt ou tard, même s'il a le sens de l'observation d'un Troll aveugle plongé dans le noir.

Un silence embarrassant s'installe, pendant lequel Sirius semble intégrer le fait qu'il est possible de survivre à Poudlard sans avoir d'amis. Pourtant, s'il faisait un peu plus attention aux gens insignifiants autour de lui, il aurait vu que les gens seuls sont beaucoup plus nombreux qu'on ne le pense.

\- Tout ça pour dire que je préfère rester tranquille, dis-je pour changer de sujet. Mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, quasiment tout le monde te connaît à Poudlard. Alors si les gens commencent à me voir avec toi, ils vont se poser des questions, ils vont parler de moi et je vais me faire remarquer. Ça a déjà commencé avec Aphroda mais heureusement, je ne pense pas qu'elle ébruitera ses soupçons, elle a trop de fierté pour ça. Mais si tout le monde nous voit ensemble, on ne va plus me lâcher, je ne pourrai plus être tranquille cinq secondes.

\- Tu exagères, proteste Sirius.

\- Peut-être, mais je préfère ne pas prendre le risque. J'ai déjà bien assez des Serpentards sur le dos, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir aussi toutes tes... admiratrices.

\- Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, argue Sirius avec fausse modestie.

Quel hypocrite, ce n'est pas lui qui se plaignait il y a quelques semaines que toutes les filles lui tombaient dans les bras sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort ?

\- Le but de ton pari c'est pas justement de trouver une fille qui ne soit pas déjà en admiration devant toi ? lui rappelé-je, agacée.

\- C'était pas vraiment formulé comme ça, se défend-il. Et puis, tu t'en fiches des autres filles non ? Tu as bien jeté un maléfice à Greengrass.

\- Mais je ne vais pas faire ça pour tout le monde ! je m'énerve. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la pression que ça représente !

\- Oh, allez, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça d'être vue en ma compagnie, si ? fait-il avec un pseudo sourire charmeur qui m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose.

\- T'as rien compris, dis-je en me levant, énervée. Si tu ne peux même pas respecter mes conditions ça sert à rien.

Délaissant les pâtisseries, je me détourne pour partir et mettre un terme à cette conversation qui ne rime à rien, mais il se lève lui aussi et m'attrape par le bras.

\- Attends ! Je suis désolé, OK ? Tu as raison. J'avais dit que je respecterais tes conditions. On a juste à trouver une autre solution.

Sa main sur mon bras se desserre, se faisant plus douce, et ce simple contact accélère les battements de mon coeur à une vitesse déraisonnable. Ses yeux se font suppliants, plongés dans les miens, et bien sûr, je ne peux pas résister. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie.

Pfff, j'en ai marre de moi.

\- Tu ne vas pas laisser ces derniers souaffles, quand même ? dit-il en souriant d'un air adorable.

Je me rassieds et prends un autre souaffle pour faire bonne figure. Sirius m'imite et nous mangeons nos souaffles en silence, moi parce que je boude et lui parce qu'il cherche quelque chose à dire.

\- Tu veux savoir par quel moyen on arrive à voir où sont les gens dans le château ? finit-il par demander.

Je hausse les épaules, prétendant l'indifférence même si je dois avouer que je suis plus que curieuse de le savoir.

\- C'est une carte, déclare Sirius fièrement. Une carte qu'on a faite James, Remus, Peter et moi sur Poudlard. Elle donne tous les passages secrets et les pièces cachées du château. Et on l'a ensorcelée afin qu'elle nous montre aussi où se trouvent les gens dans le château.

Une carte... mais oui, c'est vrai que j'ai souvent entendu Potter et Pettigrow mentionner « la carte » pendant les cours, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était un autre nom de code.

\- Comment vous avez fait ça ? je m'étonne, impressionnée malgré moi.

\- Un sortilège d'Homonculus, explique Sirius avec un sourire fier. Et quelques autres. Pour l'instant, la carte ne nous a jamais fait défaut.

\- Et vous connaissez vraiment tous les endroits secrets du château ? je demande, sceptique.

\- Je crois bien que oui, affirme Sirius. On a commencé à dessiner la carte du Maraudeur dès notre première année et on la complétait au fur et à mesure qu'on découvrait d'autres endroits. Le château n'a plus aucun secret pour nous.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Connaître tous les passages secrets de Poudlard, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. J'aimerais bien avoir une telle carte... bon, j'ai ma montre pour savoir où se trouvent les gens, mais elle n'indique pas les passages secrets. Et je préfère les passages secrets aux gens.

\- Tout ça pour dire, reprend Sirius, que si tu veux qu'on reste discret, j'en ai les moyens. Il suffit de regarder la carte.

Je hoche la tête doucement.

\- Et pour Potter ? je demande.

\- Et bien, fait Sirius pensivement, pour l'instant on va juste continuer comme avant. Je vais lui dire que ça avance bien, mais que tu préfères pour l'instant que notre rapprochement ne se sache pas, donc que c'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas proches en public. Et on verra après.

\- Ça me va, dis-je soulagée.

\- Il faudra juste qu'on fasse semblant d'être proches devant James s'il n'y a personne autour, précise Sirius. Enfin, à part Remus, Peter et Lily qui sont déjà plus ou moins au courant.

 _Pardon ?_

\- Au courant de quoi ? Du pari ? je m'écrie.

Oh là là, si Lupin et Evans sont au courant, c'est vraiment la honte ! Ils vont me prendre pour une niaise tombée naïvement sous le charme de Sirius. Ce que je suis, par ailleurs, mais personne n'a besoin de le savoir. Et surtout pas des personnes avec qui je vais devoir bosser sur un projet jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

\- Non on ne leur a pas parlé du pari, déclare Sirius un peu gêné. James pense que Lily ne trouverait pas ça très... drôle, et Remus... il essaie tout le temps de nous raisonner. Quant à Peter, il fait pas mal de gaffes alors on a préféré ne pas le mettre dans la confidence.

Ouf. C'est déjà ça. Maintenant, ils doivent toujours penser que je suis une niaise tombée naïvement sous le charme de Sirius, mais au moins ils ne savent pas que Sirius s'intéresse à moi uniquement pour un pari.

\- OK, donc ils croient qu'on s'intéresse vraiment l'un à l'autre ? je demande.

\- Pas exactement. En fait, ils croient que c'est surtout moi qui m'intéresse à toi et que toi tu... ne veux pas trop de moi, explique-t-il avec une grimace gênée.

Quelle idée saugrenue !

Mais c'est encore mieux. Je n'ai pas l'air d'être trop niaise comme ça.

\- D'accord, donc si jamais on tombe sur eux, je veux bien faire semblant. Mais s'il y a d'autres personnes autour, on fait comme si de rien n'était, résumé-je.

\- Marché conclu ! s'exclame-t-il satisfait en me tendant sa main.

Hésitante, je pose ma main dans la sienne et il la serre d'une douce pression. Sa main est chaude et douce, pas moite comme la mienne, et je me mets aussitôt à penser à ce que pourrait faire cette main autre part... Oups, je digresse encore. Je devrais faire comme les elfes de maison et me taper la tête contre les murs à chaque fois que je cède à la tentation de fantasmer sur Sirius. Je n'aurais plus beaucoup de neurones, à ce train-là.

Sa main s'attarde un peu trop longtemps dans la mienne, puis il la retire doucement.

Je suis la seule à ressentir une telle alchimie en ce moment ?

Sûrement oui, car Sirius se remet à manger son souaffle tranquillement.

OoOoOoOo

La fin de l'après-midi arrive et je commence à me souvenir de cet essai de Métamorphose que je dois rendre pour demain. Je sors ma montre de ma poche. Ah oui, il est même plus tard que ce que je pensais... Je vais devoir sauter le dîner si je veux finir ce fichu essai. De toute façon, j'ai avalé tellement de souaffles au chocolat que j'ai l'impression que mon ventre est aussi gonflé qu'un ballongomme. Et la sensation d'avoir plein de petites balles rebondissantes dans mon estomac n'arrange rien.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mettre fin à cet après-midi avec Sirius, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à le regarder d'aussi près toute ma vie. Regarder ses yeux qui pétillent lorsqu'il sourit, son air pensif quand il gratte la barbe naissante de son menton, ses cheveux noirs qui retombent élégamment sur ses yeux lorsqu'il baisse la tête, et entendre son rire bref, semblable à un jappement, lorsque, par un complet hasard, je dis quelque chose qu'il trouve drôle.

Ça paraît incroyable, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à avoir une conversation à peu près normale avec lui. En fait, quand on évite les sujets sensibles, c'est possible. Je lui ai posé des questions sur sa fameuse carte du Maraudeur et il ne s'est pas fait prier pour me raconter le jour où ils ont découvert les cuisines. Ou quand, en troisième année, ils se sont introduits dans la salle commune des Serpentards et qu'ils ont remplacé les bouteilles de shampoing de Lucius Malfoy et de Snape par des potions de coloration. Ou encore la fois où, après avoir enfermé des feux fuseboum dans le placard à balai préféré de Rusard, ils ont croisé un chat et qu'ils ont voulu le caresser... juste avant que le chat ne se transforme en McGonagall et ne leur mette une semaine de retenue.

En retour, il a voulu savoir comment j'avais fait pour le trouver le jour où j'ai accepté son fichu pari. Alors, je lui ai montré ma montre. J'étais contente de voir qu'il avait l'air impressionné. Il m'a demandé où je l'avais achetée alors je lui ai parlé de mon oncle. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Parce que, pendant un instant, je me suis laissée croire que ça l'intéressait vraiment... alors qu'il ne s'intéresserait jamais à moi si ce n'était pour son pari.

Alors, après presque deux heures à m'être laissée prendre au jeu, je finis par me lever à contrecoeur de mon banc.

\- Je vais y aller.

\- Oui, moi aussi, dit Sirius sans paraître s'en émouvoir. Je crois que j'ai mangé assez de souaffles pour le restant de ma vie.

\- Il reste toujours de la place pour les souaffles au chocolat dans la vie.

\- J'ai vu ça, je crois que je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un en ingurgiter autant en si peu de temps, remarque Sirius clairement amusé. Et pourtant, je mange tous les jours à la table de Peter.

Oups. Il a vu que j'étais une morfale.

\- Non mais je... bafouillé-je. Bon, je vais aller les reposer.

Le rire aboyé de Sirius me suit alors que je saisis le plateau où reposent encore quelques souaffles rescapés et me dirige vers les elfes qui ont déjà commencé la préparation du dîner. Je repère Nakey et m'avance vers lui.

\- Merci, Nakey, on n'a pas réussi à tout finir, mais c'était délicieux, dis-je en déposant le plateau dans un évier. Vous êtes d'excellents cuisiniers.

\- Oh merci Miss ! Vous êtes trop gentille Miss, Nakey est très honoré ! dit l'elfe, me regardant poser le plateau avec de grands yeux perplexes, comme si personne ne lui avait jamais rapporté de vaisselle avant. Miss peut revenir quand elle le souhaite, Miss !

Il s'incline plusieurs fois devant moi.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, dis-je touchée par sa gentillesse. Heu... passe une bonne soirée, Nakey !

\- Bonne soirée Miss ! répond-il les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais jamais vu des balles de ping-pong pleurer avant, c'est très perturbant. Je m'éloigne en m'étonnant de la bizarrerie de ces créatures. Sirius m'attend à côté de la porte en souriant d'un air amusé.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais lui proposer de faire la vaisselle, ça l'aurait tué sur le coup, rigole-t-il.

\- Ils n'aiment pas qu'on les aide ?

\- Non, dit Sirius en poussant la porte. Ils aiment bien tout faire, c'est dans leur nature de servir. Mais seulement ceux qu'ils considèrent comme leurs maîtres.

Alors que nous nous mettons à marcher dans le couloir, je me promets de faire quelques recherches sur les elfes de maison pour en savoir plus. Je m'apprête à poser une autre question à Sirius, quand soudain un rire bien connu retentit au fond du couloir.

\- Oh, Balthazar, c'est tellement drôle, glousse Madeleine, ma camarade de dortoir, à un Poufsouffle de notre année qui doit sûrement se diriger vers sa salle commune.

Je jette un regard paniqué à Sirius. Si Madeleine me voit avec lui, commère comme elle est, tout Poudlard sera au courant d'ici trente secondes ! Panique totale !

Heureusement, Sirius semble immédiatement saisir le message et, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil aux environs, m'entraîne avec lui vers un tableau de paysage qu'il fait coulisser, révélant une cachette plus que bienvenue. Je m'y engouffre à sa suite sans hésiter et le tableau coulisse à nouveau devant nous. Dans le couloir, j'entends à nouveau le rire de Madeleine qui glousse à quelque chose que lui a dit le Poufsouffle. Je souffle de soulagement, c'est bon elle ne nous a pas vu, elle devait être trop absorbée par son Poufsouffle. C'était moins une.

C'est alors que je remarque que l'endroit où nous nous trouvons est pour le moins exigu.

\- Aïe ! je lâche après avoir trébuché sans faire exprès sur un balai dont le manche me tombe sur la tête.

\- Chut ! fait Sirius en se rapprochant de moi pour me débarrasser du balai.

Autant vous dire que, étant coincée entre Sirius et un balai à brosse poussiéreux, mon coeur ne s'en remet pas et a décidé de piquer un sprint.

Merlin, il est tellement proche de moi que nos bras ET nos jambes se touchent ! J'ai une conscience aiguë de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, tellement aiguë que le moindre frottement me donne des frissons. C'est moi ou il fait affreusement chaud dans cet endroit ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait dit ça, fait la voix de Madeleine de l'autre côté du tableau.

\- C'est ta camarade de dortoir ? me chuchote Sirius.

J'aimerais lui répondre que oui mais il a tourné la tête vers moi en me posant cette question et elle me paraît soudain tellement proche de la mienne que ma gorge se noue, me rendant tout bonnement incapable de parler. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse, priant de toutes mes forces pour qu'il n'entende pas ce stupide coeur qui donne l'impression de vouloir s'échapper de ma poitrine pour commencer une nouvelle vie dans celle de Sirius.

Dans la pénombre du placard, je peux quand même distinguer ses yeux, fixés sur moi. Et ça me fait tourner la tête. Je suis incapable de détacher mon regard du sien. Dehors, les voix de Madeleine et de son Poufsouffle passent juste à côté de notre tableau, mais elles me paraissent lointaines, comme complètement étrangères à ce moment. Ce moment qui semble s'intensifier, car Sirius non plus ne détourne pas les yeux et nos regards ne se détachent plus. Je ne maîtrise plus rien.

Lentement, si lentement que je ne suis pas certaine de le voir bouger, Sirius rapproche sa tête de la mienne, sans détacher ses yeux des miens. Ils semblent prendre une teinte interrogative, comme s'il me posait une question, mais je suis tout à fait incapable d'y répondre. C'est la panique dans mon coeur et dans ma tête et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester immobile, à regarder Sirius qui se rapproche de plus en plus de moi. Mon Dieu il est tellement proche que je peux voir tous les détails de son visage dans la faible lueur du placard, ses petits plis au coin des yeux, les poils courts sur sa mâchoire, ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent...

Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Ils sont partis je crois, dis-je soudain dans un murmure étranglé.

Sirius cligne des yeux, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Puis il se redresse légèrement et jette un coup d'oeil dans l'interstice entre le tableau et le mur, s'éloignant ainsi de moi.

L'air rentre tout d'un coup dans mes poumons et je me rends compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer.

\- Oui, c'est bon, dit Sirius. On peut y aller.

Il fait à nouveau coulisser le tableau, me faisant cligner des yeux devant la soudaine luminosité du couloir. Sirius sort prestement de la cachette, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne d'autre dans le couloir et je le suis en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur mes jambes tremblantes, le coeur encore battant, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. L'état de mon corps semble empêcher mes neurones de se connecter dans mon cerveau, si tant est que j'en possède encore.

\- T'inquiète pas, elle ne nous a pas vu, me dit Sirius, méprenant mon état pour de l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de Madeleine.

Inapte à la parole, je ne peux que hocher la tête alors que nous arrivons dans le Hall d'entrée.

\- Bon, je vais par là moi, dit Sirius en désignant une porte de l'autre côté des escaliers.

Devant mon absence totale de réaction, il ajoute avec un signe de la main :

\- A demain !

\- A demain, dis-je faiblement en réponse mais cela ressemble plus à un croassement qu'autre chose.

Il s'éloigne par la porte et je reste plantée comme une asperge desséchée dans le Hall, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits.

Par le canard en plastique de Merlin, c'était quoi ça au juste ?

* * *

A/N de fin : Les placards à balais, y'a qu'ça de vrai ma bonne dame.

Laisser une review fera s'étouffer Aphroda dans sa morve !

Joyeuses Pâques à tous et à toutes :)


	12. Sitting, Waiting, Wishing

A/N : Salut tout le monde :) Une petite semaine de retard pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas ! Je devrais revenir à un chapitre tous les dimanches, maintenant qu'on arrive à la fin de l'année, le rythme sera plus facile à tenir. Enfin, j'espère ! Mais personnellement, en tant que lectrice, j'ai du mal à suivre une fic dont les updates sont trop espacées, alors j'essaie de ne pas faire ça en tant qu'auteure :)

Bref, bref, bref. Chapitre 12 donc. Chanson de Jack Johnson en titre. Avec un petit extrait des paroles, en prime. C'est quand même fou le nombre de chansons dont les paroles correspondent exactement à ce qu'on essaie de faire passer dans des histoires... Et dire qu'eux, ils y arrivent en quelques mots. *soupir désabusé*

M'enfin, avant de vous laisser avec ce chapitre tout aussi long que le précédent, je tiens quand même à remercier toutes celles qui ont souhaité la mort d'Aphroda par étouffement au vomi dans le dernier chapitre. Donc merci à faolbee, loveloveegypte, PetiteMouche, HarpaPhoenix, FougasseOdC, Sirya, Sugarfreee, INeedAHero, La Bgard, Rina (je te réponds ici : tu te poses plein de questions très intéressantes héhé ! il va y avoir des débuts de réponse dans ce chapitre :) et pas de souci pour le français, merci d'avoir laissé un mot !), Machurida (contente que tu aimes bien l'histoire, merci :) C'était quoi ta petite idée ? ), Shiriliz, Anae, Miisss, Malh, Mireillelabeille et AnkaaBlack !

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Sitting, waiting, wishing

OoOoOoO

 _Lord knows that this world is cruel  
And I ain't the Lord, no I'm just a fool  
Learning loving somebody don't make them love you  
I can't always be waiting waiting on you  
I can't always be playing playing your fool_ _  
_  
OoOoOoO

\- Et Switch MAAARQUE ! Dix points pour Serdaigle ! s'égosille la commentatrice en secouant ses tresses dans tous les sens.

Aussitôt, toute la tribune bleue et bronze se lève comme un seul homme en hurlant sa joie, et je dois me retenir de ne pas me boucher les oreilles pour couvrir le vacarme qu'ils font.

C'est samedi après-midi et le match de Quidditch tant attendu opposant Serdaigle à Serpentard a lieu en ce moment même. Serdaigle mène de quelques dizaines de points mais nos joueurs abordent déjà de gros bleus dûs à la férocité de leurs adversaires. Tout le stade est parcouru d'excitation, chacun se demandant qui remportera la partie. Serdaigle, avec son organisation efficace et sa stratégie implacable, ou Serpentard, qui allie la férocité de ses frappes au talent de son attrapeur vedette ? Quel suspense insoutenable.

Personnellement, la seule question que je me pose c'est : mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici, nom d'un farfadet parallélépipède ?

Et bien je vais vous dire la réponse, je me suis laissée embrigader. Alors que j'avais prévu de passer l'après-midi à profiter du calme plat de la salle commune, je me suis laissée persuader d'aller au match pour supporter ma Maison. Vous m'en direz tant ! Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ces guignols sur leurs balais qui jouent à la baballe !

\- Oh non, ce n'est pas passé loin ! Alleeeeeez Serdaiiiiiiigle ! hurle Emeric à côté de moi, gigotant comme un asticot au-dessus d'un chaudron bouillant.

Voilà, c'est de sa faute, à lui. C'est lui qui m'a entraînée là-dedans. Il allait au match supporter ses copains quand il m'a vue toute seule dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait pas à me croire quand je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas été à un seul match de Quidditch depuis ma deuxième année. Comme si c'était quelque chose d'illégal ou un truc de ce genre. Selon lui, il fallait absolument remédier à cela.

Il m'a donné plein d'arguments valables, sur le coup : que le Quidditch faisait partie de la culture sorcière et que je devais absolument m'y intéresser si je me considérais comme une sorcière, que le Quidditch permettait de réunir les élèves malgré leurs différences autour de valeurs sportives et universelles, que le soutien à une équipe entretenait la cohésion et le rassemblement, etc. Je n'ai pas trouvé quoi y répondre et il avait l'air de tellement y tenir, que je l'ai suivi. Je le regrette amèrement.

Foutue pression sociale.

Ceci dit, j'aime bien Emeric. On s'est reparlé plusieurs fois cette semaine et quelquefois, il est venu s'asseoir à ma table à la bibliothèque. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter à Serdaigle de temps en temps. Ça change de mes camarades de chambre avec qui j'ai toujours l'impression d'être placée sous un sort de Désillusion.

Mais voilà ce que ça donne de se laisser emporter par la sympathie : on se retrouve au milieu d'ados surexcités braillant à chaque fois qu'un membre de leur équipe touche une balle. Et sachant qu'il y a quatre balles sur le terrain, ça fait beaucoup de braillements.

Je me prends une écharpe dans la figure de la gamine à côté de moi. Je lui jette un regard noir mais la gamine ne semble même pas m'avoir remarquée, tant elle est occupée à hurler :

\- ALLEZ ALEXANDEEEEER ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

Argh ! Mais pourquoi tant de haine contre mes tympans ?

En comparaison, cette semaine a été étrangement calme. L'événement le plus notable a été quand j'ai retrouvé ma trousse de toilette calcinée dans la salle de bain, ce que je soupçonne très fortement être l'oeuvre d'Aphroda. Mais, comme je l'avais prédit, elle n'a parlé à personne de ma supposée relation avec Sirius. Par contre, elle continue de lui parler dès qu'elle en a l'occasion et je dois me remémorer son visage rempli de morve à chaque fois pour ne pas perdre mon sang-froid.

Sinon, pas d'anicroche du côté des Serpentards, ils se font discrets ces derniers temps. J'ai seulement eu droit à des regards noirs de Snape, et à plus d'insultes que d'habitude. Quant à Rosier, j'ai tout mis en oeuvre pour me tenir à l'écart de lui et il n'a pas cherché à renouveler ses menaces, fort heureusement. Je me dis que peut-être préparent-ils leur vengeance dans l'ombre, ce qui me fait rester vigilante à tout moment.

De même, pas d'attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis plusieurs semaines et la dernière disparition suspecte, celle d'un membre du Ministère, date du mois dernier, ce qui commence à faire longtemps et fait craindre une attaque de grosse envergure prochainement. A moins que le Ministère n'ait réussi à ralentir Vous-Savez-Qui et ses Mangemorts, mais ne soyons pas trop optimiste. J'ai appris à mes dépends que cela provoquait trop souvent de faux espoirs.

Rien de particulier en cours non plus, si ce n'est que j'arrive enfin à me métamorphoser en plante verte dans le cours de McGo et que je suis toujours aussi nulle en Potions. C'est pas demain la veille que Slughorn m'invitera à ses fameux dîners.

Et surtout, surtout de chez surtout : rien du côté de Sirius depuis dimanche dernier, c'est-à-dire une semaine. Nada. Néant total, aussi vide que le cerveau d'un troll des marais.

Bon, j'exagère un peu, c'est vrai. Il est passé à la bibliothèque lundi dernier, juste après qu'on ait fini notre petite réunion entre Lupin, Evans et Liliane pour l'Etude des Runes. Il était avec Potter qui rejoignait Evans et il en a profité pour lui montrer notre soi-disant rapprochement en posant une main protectrice sur mon épaule pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes !

Autant vous dire que j'étais super mal à l'aise, je suis sûre que ça devait se voir parce que j'étais plus rouge qu'une bannière de Gryffondor pendant que les autres discutaient tranquillement. Heureusement, Liliane était déjà partie, elle n'a pas assisté à cette scène désastreuse. Du coup, je ne peux rien reprocher à Sirius, il a respecté ce qu'on avait dit : il n'y avait que Potter, Evans et Lupin, mais je sentais leurs coups d'oeil indiscrets vers la main de Sirius sur mon épaule, et c'était déjà beaucoup trop pour moi. D'autant plus après ce qui s'était passé la veille, derrière le tableau...

Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ça que Sirius ne m'a presque pas parlé de la semaine. Il n'a pas cherché à me voir, à me donner rendez-vous, à me contacter de quelque façon que ce soit. Depuis un mois il ne me laisse aucun répit, et là, alors même qu'il venait de dire qu'il fallait qu'on soit plus proches, il prend clairement ses distances. C'est incompréhensible ! Enfin, ce serait incompréhensible s'il n'y avait pas eu l'épisode de l'autre soir.

Car je suis sûre qu'il m'a percée à jour. J'ai tourné et retourné le problème une bonne centaine de fois dans ma tête, et je ne vois pas d'autre explication plausible. Il a dû deviner que je suis amoureuse de lui. Forcément, vu comment j'ai réagi derrière le tableau ! Quelle idiote, à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux comme un poisson pas cuit !

Il allait m'embrasser, je le sais. Il a dû se dire que c'était l'occasion idéale pour initier ce « rapprochement » dont il venait de parler. Et moi, j'ai été incapable de me contrôler. J'aurais dû m'éloigner tout de suite, arrêter de le regarder, mais non je n'ai pas bougé et je l'ai laissé aller trop loin. Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais embrassé personne avant ! Bon, certes, je n'ai embrassé qu'une personne avant et c'était un Moldu italien et... bref, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tout ça pour dire que je sais à peu près comment ça marche, j'aurais dû voir les signes et l'arrêter dès le début !

Heureusement que j'ai fini par l'arrêter tout de même. J'ai au moins limité les dégâts. Mais ça n'a pas été suffisant, de toute évidence. Parce que sinon, il n'aurait pas arrêté de me parler, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il doit se demander si ça vaut le coup de continuer son pari en sachant que je suis réellement attirée par lui. Il vaudrait mieux que je lui dise moi-même qu'on arrête tout, mais depuis dimanche dernier, je suis incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Je suis beaucoup trop mortifiée.

\- OH ! L'attrapeur de Serpentard semble avoir vu le vif d'or ! s'exclame soudain la commentatrice, me tirant de mes songeries. Il plonge vers le sol à une vitesse in-cro-ya-ble ! Faucett s'élance à sa poursuite mais elle est encore loin ! Black est tellement rapide qu'il semble impossible de le rattraper !

A ces mots, tous les élèves se lèvent dans mon gradin, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir les attrapeurs. Emeric me tire la manche pour que je me lève à mon tour, ce que je fais de mauvaise grâce, espérant que le match se terminera là.

\- Smith lance un cognard en direction de Black ! Mais Mulciber l'écarte ! Ce n'est plus qu'un duel entre nos deux attrapeurs ! Accélère, Faucett, accélère ! On ne peut pas laisser Serpentard gagner !

J'admire toujours l'impartialité incomparable de nos commentateurs.

C'est toujours comme ça au Quidditch de toute façon, il ne pourrait y avoir que deux attrapeurs sur le terrain que ce serait pareil. Tant qu'il n'y a pas 150 points d'écart entre les deux équipes, les autres joueurs ne servent strictement à rien, à part occuper les gens. Ce sport n'a pas de sens. Si au moins attraper le vif d'or ne faisait que terminer le match, sans donner à son équipe les 150 points qui lui assurent quasiment à chaque fois la victoire, ça pourrait être intéressant. Mais là, tout le match dépend des attrapeurs, c'est stupide.

\- Black fonce derrière le vif d'or, Faucett est juste derrière lui, son balai est vraiment pas mal ! Va-t-elle réussir à le rattraper ? Eeeeeeeeet... oooh attendeeeeez... NON ! C'est pas vrai, Black vient d'attraper le vif d'or ! Serpentard gagne le match ! Pfffff...

Youpi ! C'est terminé. J'ai envie de crier de joie mais parmi mes camarades qui huent en direction du stade, mécontents, ce serait sûrement malvenu.

Sur le terrain, Regulus Black se fait entourer par ses coéquipiers qui lui donnent de grandes accolades dans le dos. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi souriant, lui qui a toujours l'air un peu blafard. Il n'a pas la même nonchalance élégante que son frère, mais il se tient bien droit et fier, heureux d'avoir fait remporter la victoire à son équipe.

\- C'est injuste, on les a menés pendant tout le match ! s'exclame Emeric à ma gauche, visiblement déçu.

\- L'injustice du Quidditch, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Bon c'est par où la sortie ?

\- Oui c'est ce qui fait la beauté de ce sport, dit Emeric en souriant. Alors, tu as aimé le match, quand même ?

\- Honnêtement ? C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois dans un stade de Quidditch.

Il s'esclaffe, pas vexé pour un sou.

\- Oh allez, c'est le meilleur sport du monde ! proteste-t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, les autres sports doivent être vraiment horribles.

\- J'avoue que je n'en connais pas beaucoup d'autres, admet-il. Mais rien ne vaut le Quidditch !

On commence à descendre des gradins, alors qu'il me liste tous les arguments en faveur du Quidditch et que je l'écoute patiemment. Bla, bla, bla, je vous épargne ça.

\- Tu vois, tu as toutes les raisons d'aimer le Quidditch, conclut-il finalement.

\- D'accord, à condition que l'on supprime les attrapeurs.

\- Que l'on supprime les attrapeurs ? fait Emeric, aussi choqué que si je venais de lui annoncer que Dumbledore est en réalité le Père Noël. OK, j'abandonne... Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

Il secoue la tête avec incrédulité et je rigole devant son air dépité quand soudain, je croise le regard de Sirius. Il est avec Potter et ses autres amis, descendant eux aussi des gradins après le match où ils étaient évidemment pour Serdaigle. Aussitôt, je détourne les yeux en rougissant, mais j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard perçant peser sur moi alors que je m'éloigne du stade avec Emeric.

Comme pendant toute la semaine, une petite voix répète dans ma tête : « il sait, il est au courant... il a compris... tu es fichue... ».

Je secoue la tête pour chasser la voix tandis qu'on arrive au niveau des vestiaires, derrière le stade. Emeric s'arrête.

\- Il faut que je félicite Richard et Jon', ils ont vraiment bien joué. Tu attends avec moi ?

\- Oh non, je vais rentrer au château, dis-je, l'esprit ailleurs. A plus tard, alors.

\- OK... à plus tard.

Je sens son regard qui me suit alors que je m'éloigne mais mes pensées sont focalisées sur Sirius. Et encore une fois, je me demande s'il a vraiment tout deviné.

Est-ce qu'il va juste ne plus jamais me parler et me laisser dans le doute jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ?

Alors que je marche lentement vers le château, plongée dans mes pensées, des groupes d'élèves me dépassent en papotant gaiement à propos du match ou, pour les Serpentards, en bombant le torse de fierté. Au loin, j'entends l'ovation qui est faite à Regulus Black, qui vient certainement juste de sortir des vestiaires. Son frère, lui, est à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant moi, mélangé parmi d'autres Gryffondors. J'aperçois soudain Aphroda qui se fraye un chemin vers lui et mon coeur se serre. Elle arrive à côté de Sirius et je vois qu'elle commence à lui parler. Elle est vêtue d'une belle robe de sorcière aux couleurs de Serdaigle qui la rend encore plus jolie que d'habitude. Mais Sirius semble à peine la remarquer et deux secondes plus tard, il s'est détourné d'elle pour dire un truc à Lupin. De ce que je peux voir, Aphroda a l'air carrément vexé, et elle n'arrive pas à récupérer son attention. Elle finit par s'éloigner à grands pas vers le château.

Super, ça va l'énerver et je vais encore retrouver des Botrucs morts dans mes draps ce soir.

Machinalement, je prends le chemin de la salle commune, pour récupérer quelques affaires. Mais quand je monte dans mon dortoir, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de découvrir Aphroda, Madeleine et Liliane, en train de discuter sur un lit.

\- Mais alors comment tu vas t'y prendre ? demande Madeleine à Aphroda au moment où j'ouvre la porte.

Les yeux d'Aphroda se lèvent vers moi, plissés, mais j'ignore son regard et me dirige directement vers ma malle.

\- Attends, je ne veux pas que cette Sang-de-Bourbe nous entende, dit Aphroda entre ses dents mais suffisamment fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Dos à elle, je fais semblant de n'avoir rien entendu, mais mes mains sont crispées alors que je prends ma plume et du parchemin.

Elle est au courant que techniquement, une de ses deux amies est aussi une Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Tendue, je me dépêche de ressortir du dortoir avec mes affaires, sentant son regard se vriller dans mon dos. Je hais cette fille, c'est officiel. En l'espace de deux semaines, elle a réussi à se hisser dans les premières places du top 10 des gens que je déteste le plus au monde. Un record.

Je vais m'installer sur une petite table ronde à l'écart dans la salle commune. Au centre de la pièce, j'aperçois Emeric en compagnie de ses deux amis Smith et Clarke et d'autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, dont l'attrapeuse Miranda Faucett que les autres tentent de consoler.

Je m'attelle à la rédaction de ma lettre pour Giorgio. Mon allusion aux Serpentards dans ma dernière lettre ne lui a pas échappé et il a tenu à ce que je lui explique exactement ce qui s'était passé. Même si Vous-Savez-Qui ne s'en tient pour l'instant qu'au Royaume-Uni, ses "exploits" se font entendre dans le reste du monde, notamment en Europe, et Giorgio a une idée plus ou moins précise de ce qui se passe ici. J'essaie de le minimiser au maximum pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète, mais comme il travaille en lien avec le Conseil des Mages (le Ministère de la Magie italien), il a accès à plus d'informations que le sorcier italien lambda, alors je ne peux pas lui cacher grand chose.

J'essaie quand même de rester concise dans ma lettre, racontant simplement que quelques Serpentards m'ont prise par surprise et m'ont menacée par rapport à mon sang, mais que je suis beaucoup plus prudente maintenant. Je change de sujet en lui demandant ce sur quoi il travaille en ce moment. Giorgio est une espèce de sorcier-chercheur pour le compte du Conseil des Mages, c'est-à-dire que le Conseil des Mages finance ses recherches un peu farfelues à condition qu'il soit toujours disponible pour faire des recherches sur n'importe quel sujet qu'ils pourraient lui demander. Autant vous dire qu'il touche donc un peu à tout, même s'il est spécialisé dans les objets magiques insolites.

Je finis ma lettre juste à l'heure pour le dîner et je descends à la Grande Salle parmi les derniers. Aphroda, Madeleine et Liliane se sont ajoutées au groupe des joueurs de Quidditch, je préfère donc m'asseoir à l'écart, malgré Emeric qui me fait signe de les rejoindre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut tellement me faire socialiser avec les autres, ce n'est pas parce que lui est sympa avec moi que les autres le sont pour autant. Ils n'en ont juste rien à faire de moi, et ce n'est pas maintenant, à cinq mois de la fin, qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

Après le dîner, je vais directement à la Volière pour poster ma lettre. Je regarde Ginette s'envoler plus ou moins gracieusement dans les airs, mon parchemin dans le bec. Elle en a de la chance, j'aimerais bien pouvoir voler moi aussi... C'est sûr, il y a toujours les balais volants, mais je n'en ai pas et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir en refaire depuis les cours de Mme Bibine en première année. Je n'étais pas mauvaise (en tout cas, j'arrivais à décoller du sol sans me ramasser) mais probablement pas au point de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et ici, à part le Quidditch, on ne peut rien faire d'autre sur un balai. Il pourrait y avoir des courses de vol ou des concours d'acrobaties aériennes, mais non, il n'y en a que pour ce sport débile qu'est le Quidditch.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant mes pensées vagabonder, vers mes futurs voyages aux quatre coins du monde... Peut-être que je pourrai m'acheter un balai et voler au-dessus des océans...

Je reste un long moment à rêvasser sur le rebord de la fenêtre, parmi les hululements des hiboux. Puis je me rends compte que le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder à tomber et me décide à retourner à la salle commune. Comme à mon habitude, je me jette un sortilège de Désillusion avant de partir. A force, je les réussis de mieux en mieux.

Alors que je marche silencieusement dans le couloir du septième étage, en direction de la tour de Serdaigle, j'entends soudain une voix étouffée mais bien connue provenant de derrière la porte devant laquelle je viens de passer.

La voix d'Aphroda.

Je me rapproche de la porte pour mieux l'entendre. Elle est fermée mais sa voix me parvient quand même distinctement, elle a apparemment oublié de jeter un sortilège de silence. Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique là-dedans... Soudain, une deuxième voix tout aussi connue s'élève et mon sang se glace.

\- Désolé, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps, fait la voix presque hautaine de Sirius. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

\- Pas exactement, fait la voix d'Aphroda. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de parler...

Sa voix traîne, suggestive.

Il y a une longue pause pendant laquelle ne résonnent que les battements de mon coeur. J'ai peur de deviner. Et si ils sont en train de s'embrasser en ce moment et que Sirius ne la repousse pas ? Une envie de vomir me prend soudainement à la gorge.

Soudain, de l'autre côté de la porte, Sirius émet un toussotement embarrassé.

\- Désolé mais... je ne suis pas intéressé, dit-il après ce long silence. Il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là, d'accord ?

J'entends ses pas venir vers moi et j'ai tout juste le temps de décoller mon oreille de la porte que celle-ci s'ouvre en grand et que Sirius en sort, passant devant moi sans me voir grâce à mon sortilège et s'éloignant dans le couloir à pas pressés. Le coeur bondissant de joie, je jette un oeil curieux dans la pièce pour voir la tête d'Aphroda.

Elle a l'air choqué, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un garçon l'ait repoussée. Puis son visage se décompose lentement et elle devient aussi blanche que le Baron Sanglant. Elle se dirige vers la porte d'un pas tremblant. Alors qu'elle passe juste à côté de moi sans me voir, l'odeur de son parfum me monte au nez, enivrant. Le parfum qu'elle avait mis pour séduire Sirius... et qui a lamentablement échoué, tout comme le décolleté plongeant qu'elle expose. Un sourire triomphant se dessine sur mes lèvres, alors que la signification de ce que je viens de voir s'impose à moi.

Aphroda a perdu.

OoOoOoOoO

Mon sentiment de triomphe perdure toute la journée du lendemain.

Quand je suis rentrée dans le dortoir, les rideaux du lit d'Aphroda étaient tirés. Elle est restée au lit tout le dimanche, refusant d'ouvrir ses rideaux malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Madeleine et de Liliane pour lui parler. Et ce matin, elle a refusé d'aller en cours.

Je suis sûre que c'est du cinéma. Elle nous fait un sketch parce qu'un mec a osé la repousser, c'est quand même pas la fin du monde ! Et je suis sûre qu'elle s'en fout de lui au fond. Bien fait pour elle.

Ceci dit, cela n'a rien changé à l'attitude de Sirius, qui m'a cruellement ignorée tout le week-end. Ce n'est qu'en cours de métamorphose, ce lundi matin, qu'il se manifeste enfin, avec un petit mot que me passe Potter au début du cours.

\- De la part de Sirius, me dit celui-ci avec un clin d'oeil complice alors que je m'installe à ma place habituelle, sous le regard tout aussi curieux de Pettigrow.

Je regarde suspicieusement le petit parchemin qu'il me tend, plié sous la forme d'un oiseau.

\- L'oiseau m'a mordu le doigt quand j'ai essayé de le lire, avoue Potter avec une grimace.

Hé hé.

Je marmonne un merci et lui prends le parchemin des mains, essayant de dissimuler mon appréhension à l'idée que Sirius me recontacte enfin. J'ai peur de ce que je vais y lire.

Mais sur le parchemin, quelques mots seulement : « Il faudrait qu'on se voie. Ce soir après dîner, dans la pièce souterraine de la tour d'Astronomie ? »

Je sens presque le sang quitter mon visage. C'est mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe.

Je jette un coup d'oeil là où il est assis, vers les premiers rangs devant moi, mais il ne se retourne pas vers moi, à moitié affalé sur son bureau, occupé à graver quelque chose dans le bois du bout de sa baguette.

Il va me dire qu'il faut qu'on s'arrête là, c'est sûr. Ma gorge se serre.

Ça vous étonne si je vous dis que je préférerais encore aller dans le dortoir de Snape plutôt que dans la pièce souterraine de la tour d'Astronomie ce soir ?

Mais je dois en avoir le cœur net. Il faut que je sois fixée.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Tu lui diras OK, soufflé-je à Potter.

Je vois que celui-ci s'apprête à me poser une question (quelle commère !) mais il est interrompu par l'arrivée de McGo qui ne laisse pas de place aux bavardages et nous enjoint d'ouvrir immédiatement nos livres à la page 317 : "Comment métamorphoser son nez en bec de canard". Honnêtement, à quoi ça sert ?

S'ensuit un cours gonflant que je passe à préparer dans ma tête ce que je vais bien pouvoir répondre à Sirius quand il me dira qu'il a compris que je suis amoureuse de lui et qu'il est désolé mais que ce n'est pas réciproque qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là blablabla. Il serait inutile de nier la vérité, ce serait encore plus pathétique. Mais suis-je obligée de dire toute la vérité pour autant ? Je peux lui faire croire que je suis juste attirée par lui, pas forcément amoureuse... Non, c'est pas crédible ?

Les mêmes questions m'assaillent jusqu'au déjeuner. A table, les Serdaigles s'inquiètent de l'absence d'Aphroda et, pour la énième fois, se demandent qu'est-ce qui a pu lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans cet état-là.

\- Si seulement il n'y avait pas ces fichus sortilèges Glisseo sur les escaliers, je pourrais aller lui parler et lui remonter le moral, s'agace Richard Clarke.

Le pauvre, il n'a toujours pas compris qu'Aphroda n'en a rien à faire de lui et qu'elle le garde uniquement parce que ça flatte son ego d'avoir des mecs autour d'elle.

\- On a déjà essayé, elle ne veut pas nous écouter, soupire Madeleine.

\- Toi non plus tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, Lucy ? me demande soudain Emeric.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers moi et je maudis instantanément Emeric pour avoir posé cette question.

\- Aucune idée, dis-je en ayant l'air aussi désintéressé que possible.

Les autres détournent le regard et se remettent à s'interroger sur l'étrange comportement d'Aphroda, sauf Liliane qui me fixe un long moment d'un regard perçant derrière ses lunettes. J'essaie de manger mon ragoût d'agneau comme si de rien n'était. Si Aphroda ne leur a pas parlé de Sirius et moi, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais le faire.

A la fin du déjeuner, alors que tout le monde se lève pour retourner en cours, je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mes gants en peau de dragon dans le dortoir. Je me résigne à monter tout en haut de la tour pour aller les chercher.

Mais quand j'entre dans le dortoir, je tombe nez à nez avec Aphroda.

De toute évidence, elle vient d'émerger de son lit. Elle est méconnaissable. Les cheveux gras, le teint blafard, les yeux bouffis, un gros bouton rouge sur le nez, sa chemise de nuit toute froissée... je n'ai jamais vu Aphroda dans un tel état. Elle se fige en me voyant. Puis un sourire amer, sans joie, se dessine sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors t'es contente de toi ? fait-elle d'une voix faible.

Je pensais que oui, mais là... je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas que du cinéma, tout compte fait.

Je fais en sorte de l'ignorer et vais chercher mes gants en peau de dragon posés sur ma table de nuit.

\- Tu as réussi ce que tu voulais, bien joué, continue Aphroda derrière moi, la voix presque tremblante. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise mais...

\- Je n'ai rien fait du tout, la coupé-je.

\- Rien fait du tout... c'est ça...

\- Je n'ai rien eu besoin de faire ! dis-je vivement en me tournant vers elle.

Je m'arrête net en voyant que ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Elle les essuie d'un geste rageur.

\- Sors d'ici, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Je ne bouge pas, trop choquée pour réagir. Aphroda, pleurer ? Pour un mec, qui plus est ?

\- Dégage ! crie-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle retourne dans son lit et referme vivement ses rideaux. Je l'entends renifler alors qu'elle se pelotonne sous les couvertures.

Je me sens soudain très mal à l'aise et ne tarde pas à sortir du dortoir.

OK, c'était vraiment super bizarre. Depuis quand Aphroda pleure à cause d'un mec ? Est-elle réellement amoureuse de Sirius ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Je me rends en cours de Potions en essayant de ne pas me sentir coupable par rapport à Aphroda. Ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute si Sirius n'a pas voulu d'elle ! C'est sûr que ça a dû lui faire un choc, ça fait des années que tous les mecs se jettent à ses pieds et d'habitude c'est elle qui les repousse. Mais c'est juste une question d'ego, elle s'en remettra. N'est-ce pas ?

A la fin du cours de Potions, alors que j'essaie péniblement de nettoyer la bile de Veaudelune que j'ai renversée sans faire exprès, Slughorn s'arrête devant ma table.

\- Votre camarade, Miss Greengrass, serait-elle malade ? me demande-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, surprise. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Slughorn m'adresse la parole en sept ans de scolarité.

\- Heu... fais-je, prise de court.

\- Oui, elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, intervient Emeric, passant à côté de nous.

\- Oh, c'est regrettable, fait Slughorn. Souhaitez-lui mon prompt rétablissement. Et faîtes-lui savoir ce que nous avons fait aujourd'hui. Il serait fâcheux qu'une si bonne élève prenne du retard en cours.

Emeric hoche la tête et Slughorn retourne à son bureau, non sans saluer son élève préférée, Lily Evans, au passage. Aphroda aussi fait partie des élèves qu'il apprécie. Elle a les bonnes notes et le sang qu'il faut. Prometteuse, comme il dit.

Nul doute que si elle ne faisait pas partie de ses préférés, il n'aurait pas été aussi laxiste sur son absence.

Je finis par lancer un _Récurvite_ sur ma table qui fonctionne plus ou moins bien et fourre toutes mes affaires dans mon sac. Emeric m'attend à côté de mon bureau. Il m'emboîte le pas alors que je sors de la salle.

\- Il va bien falloir qu'elle sorte un jour de son lit, remarque Emeric.

Est-ce qu'on va finir par arrêter de me parler d'Aphroda aujourd'hui ? J'ai autre chose à penser, moi ! Comme ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Sirius lorsqu'on va se voir ce soir ! C'est-à-dire juste après le dîner... Au secours !

\- Elle s'en remettra, je soupire.

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais pas ce qu'elle avait ? s'étonne Emeric.

Oups.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais je suppose que c'est une histoire de cœur, fais-je en haussant les épaules.

Bien rattrapé.

Emeric hoche la tête doucement.

\- Oui, peut-être... Mais quand je pense que... il y en a certains qui n'attendent que ça... Enfin, ça fait des années que Richard voudrait... je veux dire...

Il cherche à se rattraper, apparemment mortifié d'avoir laissé échapper le « secret » de son ami.

\- C'est bon, dis-je. C'est pas comme s'il était le seul... Tout le monde est intéressé par Aphroda.

\- Non, pas tout le monde...

Je hausse les épaules. On ne peut pas parler d'autre chose que de la vie amoureuse trépidante d'Aphroda ?

Heureusement, on arrive dans la Grande Salle et je n'ai plus besoin d'entretenir la discussion avec Emeric. Je me plonge dans mes pensées pendant tout le repas, m'angoissant sur ma propre vie amoureuse à la place. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une vie amoureuse.

De toute façon, quoi que ça ait pu être, ça sera fini ce soir.

Alors, autant que ce soit fait le plus vite possible.

Je ne m'attarde pas à la fin du repas, et me dirige directement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Je dois être en avance, Sirius n'est pas encore là. Au lieu d'attendre dans le couloir, j'ouvre le passage secret et descends directement dans la pièce, éclairée par la douce lueur du jour. J'y suis revenue plusieurs fois, le soir, pour être tranquille, j'aime bien cette pièce. Comme elle est complètement vide, j'ai piqué une chaise dans une salle de classe, l'ai rapetissée pour la ramener ici puis je l'ai métamorphosée en gros fauteuil confortable. Le genre de fauteuil de mamie dans lequel on s'enfonce comme dans de la gelée de citrouille, idéal pour lire confortablement. Mon fauteuil n'a pas bougé depuis la dernière fois et je m'affale dessus sans élégance aucune. A quoi bon essayer d'être élégante de toute façon ? Ça ne sert à rien.

Mais quelque part dans ma tête, il y a une petite partie de moi qui espère que, peut-être, il n'a pas deviné et que ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous comme un autre. Et il y a une autre partie de moi, encore plus petite, encore plus stupide, qui espère qu'il a compris et qu'il ressent la même chose.

Je sursaute en attendant le bruit de la trappe s'ouvrir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius apparaît en bas des escaliers et je sens la nervosité me gagner. Il a l'air surpris en me voyant dans mon fauteuil.

\- C'est toi qui as amené le fauteuil ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui. C'est... plus confortable que de s'asseoir par terre.

J'émets un rire nerveux.

Horrible. Tais-toi Lucy !

\- C'est vrai, dit Sirius en sortant sa baguette. _Gemino_ ! lance-t-il sur mon fauteuil.

Aussitôt, mon fauteuil se dédouble, créant sa parfaite copie dans laquelle Sirius va s'asseoir nonchalamment, le positionnant en face de moi. Je refuse d'être impressionnée par sa maîtrise parfaite de ce sort réputé extrêmement difficile, attendant nerveusement qu'il prenne la parole. Mais les secondes s'égrènent et Sirius ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder autour de lui d'un air de profond ennui.

Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il attend ? Qu'on en finisse !

Le silence s'éternise et me met mal à l'aise. Je me décide à parler la première, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

\- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

\- Rien de spécial, répond Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Je cligne des yeux, prise de court.

\- Rien de spécial ? je répète, n'osant pas y croire.

\- Ben non.

L'information me monte lentement au cerveau.

Alors il n'a pas deviné ? Vraiment ? Mais alors pourquoi il ne m'a pas parlé de la semaine ?

\- Alors pourquoi tu voulais qu'on se voie ? demandé-je.

\- Parce que ça commençait à faire un moment et qu'il fallait que James nous voie ensemble, explique-t-il avec désinvolture.

… Quoi, c'est tout ? Donc c'est un rendez-vous normal ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je me suis pris la tête toute la semaine en pensant qu'il avait tout deviné et que j'étais fichue, mais apparemment non ! A moins qu'il ait deviné et qu'il ne me dise rien parce qu'il espère en profiter... Ce serait horrible. Mais même dans ce cas-là, il l'aurait fait avant, non ? Il n'aurait pas attendu une semaine.

J'aimerais bien lui demander pourquoi il ne m'a pas contactée plus tôt, mais il risquerait de penser que ça m'a manqué ou quelque chose de ce genre. Et hors de question que je laisse passer le moindre petit indice maintenant.

\- Donc, c'est juste pour que Potter nous voie ensemble sur la carte ? je demande encore une fois.

\- Ouais. Faut bien que j'essaie de rattraper ces derniers jours.

Il pousse un soupir agacé, en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu ces derniers jours...?

\- Non, c'est pas pour ça, me coupe Sirius, agacé. Je peux encore lui faire croire qu'on s'est vu un peu, il n'a pas les yeux rivés en permanence sur la carte, non plus.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Alors, pourquoi ?

\- A ton avis ? fait-il d'un ton sec.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, surprise par son ton agressif. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il veut dire. A moins qu'il ne me reproche de l'avoir repoussé l'autre soir ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, dis-je en toute honnêteté.

Sirius émet un bruit d'exaspération.

\- Ton nouveau copain, là...

Je cligne des yeux, déconcertée. Mon nouveau copain ? De qui peut-il parler à part...

\- Emeric ? fais-je, stupéfaite.

\- C'est ça, fait Sirius en se radossant dans son siège.

\- Et bien, quoi ? dis-je, ne voyant pas du tout le rapport.

Il lève un sourcil vers moi, l'air de dire « tu te fiches de moi ? ».

\- Et bien... dit-il lentement, comme si j'étais une enfant attardée. Tout d'un coup, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble à la bibliothèque, il t'attend à la sortie des cours, t'emmène au match... Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu... surprenant ?

Je le fixe, abasourdie.

\- On se parle de temps en temps, amicalement, j'explique maladroitement. Je ne vois pas le problème.

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas d'amis à Poudlard ? fait Sirius d'un ton mordant.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais rien n'en sort, choquée par ce coup bas.

\- Et tout d'un coup, vous passez tout votre temps ensemble et tu rigoles à tout ce qu'il raconte, continue-t-il d'une voix accusatrice. Excuse-moi si je trouve ce comportement un peu ambigu. Et je ne suis pas le seul. James n'a fait que de me demander ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes à flirter avec ce mec. Je passe pour quoi devant lui, moi après ?

Il me lance un regard énervé, comme si c'était de ma faute.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi, je ne flirte pas du tout avec lui ! je m'exclame, outrée. Et... et même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarderait de toute façon !

\- Bien sûr que si ça me regarde ! rétorque Sirius énervé lui aussi. Je te rappelle que c'est avec moi que tu es censée sortir, pas avec lui ! Comment je suis censé faire croire à James qu'on est ensemble alors que tu t'affiches avec un autre mec ?

J'hallucine ! Tout ce qui compte pour lui c'est son putain de pari avec Potter ! C'est vraiment un putain d'égoïste !

\- Je ne m'affiche pas avec...

\- C'est juste une question de respect, me coupe Sirius. Je ne suis pas allé voir ailleurs moi, alors que j'aurais très bien pu.

... Merlin, il parle d'Aphroda, là ! Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Il n'avait qu'à sortir avec elle, si c'était ça qu'il voulait !

\- Ça ne servait à rien d'accepter de m'aider si c'est pour flirter avec un autre mec ensuite, reprend Sirius, acerbe. Et franchement, je ne vois pas ce que ce type a de plus que moi.

\- Ah oui ? dis-je en me levant de mon fauteuil, furieuse. Et bien déjà ce n'est pas un petit con arrogant qui se croit mieux que tout le monde ! Et je te rappelle que si je suis là c'est uniquement pour t'aider, alors puisque mon aide ne semble pas être à la hauteur de tes attentes, ton putain de pari tu peux te le foutre là où je pense !

Je saisis mon sac, furieuse, et me dirige à grands pas vers les escaliers.

\- C'est ça, enfuis-toi comme toujours ! me crie Sirius d'un ton rageur alors que je suis sur les premières marches.

Je me retourne vers lui, bouillonnant de rage.

\- _Evanesco_ ! je lance furieusement en direction de son fauteuil.

Le fauteuil disparaît soudainement dans un plop et Sirius, ne s'attendant pas à ça, s'effondre par terre. Un sentiment de cruelle satisfaction m'envahit face à sa grimace de douleur lorsque ses fesses entrent en contact avec le sol et je monte rapidement les escaliers sans rien ajouter, pressée de quitter cet endroit.

Je me mets à marcher dans le couloir vers ma salle commune à pas rapides et énervés, n'en revenant toujours pas de son culot, de son arrogance, de... son attitude puérile et égoïste. Comment ose-t-il me parler de respect ? Alors que ça fait des années que j'attends que lui, Monsieur Sirius Black, daigne me remarquer ? Alors que j'ai accepté de ranger ma fierté au placard pour l'aider à gagner son putain de pari ? Alors qu'il m'a laissée poireauter pendant une semaine et psychoter pour au final m'entendre dire que je suis irrespectueuse parce que soi-disant je « flirte » avec Emeric ?

Mais il s'est pris pour qui ? Il semble avoir oublié que sans moi, son pari c'est foutu ! Et que je l'aide par pure bonté de coeur ! Et voilà comment je suis remerciée, c'était bien la peine de me casser la tête pour ça !

\- Tiens, une Sang-de-Bourbe ! fait soudain une voix moqueuse derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me retourne d'un coup, sur le qui-vive. La panique s'empare de moi, se mélangeant à ma colère, lorsque je vois Evan Rosier s'avancer vers moi dans le couloir d'un air assuré. Baguette à la main. Merlin, c'est pas vrai ! Quelle idiote je fais, j'ai oublié le sort de Désillusion, trop occupée à maudire Sirius !

Je sors aussitôt ma baguette et la pointe vers lui d'un geste menaçant, les yeux plissés de méfiance, refusant de me laisser avoir comme la dernière fois. Cette fois, il est tout seul, j'ai mes chances de lui tenir tête, et je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

\- Ouuh, tout doux ma jolie, ricane Rosier en levant les mains. Tu es sûre que tu saurais te servir de ce bout de bois ?

\- _Expelliarmus_ ! je lance en réponse.

\- _Protego_ ! fait-il aussitôt d'un geste nonchalant de la baguette.

J'évite de justesse le rayon rouge dévié en ma direction. Merde, il est rapide. Et il s'avance toujours vers moi, la baguette levée.

\- C'est moi qui te rends aussi nerveuse ? demande-t-il d'un air moqueur. C'est inutile, je ne vais pas m'en prendre à toi... J'ai mieux à faire, ce soir.

Il arrive tout près de moi et je recule instinctivement, ma baguette toujours pointée sur lui. Non, je ne dois pas reculer, je ne dois pas lui montrer que j'ai peur !

Il s'approche de moi, jusqu'à me toucher, et je reste pétrifiée sur place, sans bouger ni parler, prête à réagir au quart de tour si jamais il me lance un sort.

\- Ce sera pour une autre fois, fait-il à voix basse tout près de mon oreille. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas toujours aussi facilement.

Puis, il plonge ses yeux bleus et durs dans les miens le temps d'un instant et je me crispe, prête à l'offensive. Mais contre toute attente, il n'en fait rien et recule juste, s'éloignant dans le couloir à pas rapides et nonchalants, non sans émettre un petit ricanement, fier de son effet.

Je suis tellement soulagée de le voir partir que je ne songe même pas à lui jeter un sort par derrière.

Dès qu'il a tourné au bout du couloir, je me jette aussitôt le sort de Désillusion, me sentant tout de suite plus en sécurité ainsi. Les battements affolés de mon coeur se calment peu à peu. J'ai eu de la chance. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est parti si vite, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire s'il avait choisi de rester et qu'il avait réussi à me désarmer. Je l'ai échappé belle.

Je reprends le chemin de ma salle commune en m'interrogeant. Même si je suis soulagée d'avoir échappé à Rosier, c'est réellement surprenant qu'il m'ait laissée tranquille comme ça, après les menaces qu'il m'a faites par le passé...

« J'ai mieux à faire ce soir » qu'il a dit... c'est bizarre, l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà passée, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à faire hors de son dortoir à cette heure là ? Seul, de surcroît ? Peut-être qu'il rejoint une fille... Mais bizarrement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Rosier comme un amant romantique rejoignant sa bien-aimée à la tombée de la nuit. En revanche, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il prépare un truc louche...

Il va falloir que j'essaie de tirer ça au clair. Et que je raye définitivement Sirius de ma tête par la même occasion.

* * *

A/N de fin : Bon, comme quoi, vous n'étiez pas les seules à trouver le comportement d'Emeric quelque peu ambigu. Je suis curieuse d'entendre vos suppositions par rapport au comportement de Sirius dans ce chapitre ! Moi je ne dis plus rien. Je parle trop.

Et au fait, qui a vu le nouveau trailer de Fantastic Beasts ? J'étais pas super enthousiaste au début, mais la bande annonce donne vraiment envie, là. Et puis, bon, on crache pas sur un nouveau film HP, hein !


	13. Friend is a four letter word

A/N : Et oui, encore moi ! Déjà le chapitre 13, fiou ça passe vite. Alors là, c'est une chanson d'un groupe qui s'appelle Cake (ça donne faim comme nom... oui, il m'en faut peu) et que je trouve, ma foi, fort appropriée à cette fic !

Dans ce chapitre, nous aurons : une camarade de dortoir super chiante (et non, pas Aphroda cette fois), une touche de zénitude, une petite chanson grivoise, une mission filature plus ou moins réussie, le tout saupoudré d'une bonne couche de prises de tête, pour garder la forme.

Et je remercie toutes celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot, c'est top ! La Bgard, faolbee, Sirya, Mireillelabeille, INeedAHero, Machurida (non non je crois bien que tu ne rêves pas ! ), Shiriliz, Rina (désolée pour toutes ces questions ! le pire, c'est que j'aimerais vraiment y répondre, mais bon je parle déjà bien assez comme ça ! t'inquiète, pour la plupart tu auras des réponses bientôt de toute façon :) ), Sugarfreee, HarpaPhoenix, et PetiteMouche ! Et bonne lecture à tout le monde :)

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Friend is a four letter word

OoOoOoO

 _To me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word  
End is the only part of the word  
That I heard  
Call me morbid or absurd  
But to me, coming from you,  
Friend is a four letter word_ _  
_  
OoOoOoO

\- Bon alors c'est réglé, on se lance sur une incantation de magie élémentaire ? demande Lily Evans.

Liliane, Lupin et moi hochons la tête simultanément, assis autour d'une table ronde à la bibliothèque où on s'est rendu directement après le cours d'Étude des Runes de cet après-midi. La prof a validé notre sujet, ainsi que celui de l'autre groupe (une incantation sur la magie du sang... tiens quelle surprise de la part des Serpentards !), mais maintenant, il faut qu'on le précise.

\- Il faut qu'on choisisse sur quel élément on va se concentrer, fait remarquer Lupin, la plume levée au-dessus de son parchemin, prêt à prendre des notes.

Captain obvious, nous voilà.

\- Les quatre, décrète Liliane.

Ben voyons. Elle voit toujours les choses en grand, elle.

\- Les quatre ? fait Evans. Ça risque pas d'être trop complexe ?

\- L'incantation doit justement être complexe si on veut avoir une bonne note, rétorque Liliane.

\- Elle pourrait être complexe avec un seul élément, observe Lupin. On aura plus de maîtrise donc on pourra faire quelque chose de plus sophistiqué.

\- Oui, je pense que ce serait tout aussi impressionnant, approuve Evans. En plus, si on prend les quatre éléments, ils risquent d'interagir et de s'annuler... l'eau éteint le feu, le feu brûle la terre, enfin voilà... ce serait hors de contrôle.

Lupin approuve de la tête.

Gryffindor Team versus Liliane !

Yes, I am bilingue today.

Face à ces arguments de bonne foi, Liliane pince les lèvres mais n'ajoute rien. Hé hé.

\- Tu en penses quoi, Lucy ? demande alors Lupin en se tournant vers moi.

\- Je suis d'accord, dis-je en sautant sur l'occasion d'enfoncer Liliane. Mieux vaut se concentrer sur un seul élément et faire quelque chose de réussi.

Les deux Gryffondors hochent la tête tandis que Liliane se renfrogne, mais n'ose pas s'imposer. Ça fait du bien pour une fois que c'est moi qui me ligue avec deux autres personnes contre elle ! Ah la la, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse.

Lupin griffonne un truc sur son parchemin, puis relève la tête vers nous.

\- Quel élément vous tenterait alors ? demande-t-il.

\- Je pensais au feu, propose Evans tandis que Liliane garde son air renfrogné. On pourrait faire une espèce de Feudeymon... sans magie noire, bien sûr. Mais on pourrait s'en inspirer.

Lupin hoche la tête et note aussitôt sa suggestion sur son parchemin. Trop sérieux le mec.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-il. Si on réussit à le maîtriser, ça pourrait rendre vraiment bien.

Evans lui sourit, le remerciant de son soutien, mais Liliane rajoute son grain de sel.

\- On va juste réussir à tout faire brûler autour de nous, dit-elle d'une voix exaspérée. Même si on va à l'extérieur, je suis pas sûre que la prof apprécie que l'on saccage le parc.

Sa remarque semble agacer Evans, mais Lupin penche la tête sur le côté, considérant la remarque de Liliane.

\- C'est vrai, dit-il avec diplomatie, ça risque de faire des dégâts.

\- Bon, vous avez d'autres idées alors ? demande Evans, cédant noblement.

Quelques propositions s'ensuivent, de la part de Liliane et de Lupin, toutes décortiquées et discutées, selon les runes qu'il faudra utiliser, la longueur de l'incantation, etc. C'est assez divertissant à observer, je dois avouer. Evans et Liliane n'arrêtent pas de contredire ce que l'autre dit, tandis que Lupin joue le médiateur. Quant à moi, je n'ouvre la bouche que pour contredire ce que dit Liliane ou pour approuver ce que dit Evans (qui contredit Liliane, donc ça revient au même, ah ah ah), ce qui me permet de me défouler sur Liliane tout en me mettant Evans dans la poche. Ah, quelle Serpentard je suis, parfois.

Au final, on se met d'accord sur l'eau. Liliane voulait la terre mais elle a perdu, hé hé.

\- On pourrait créer une grande cascade ou quelque chose de ce genre, suggère Lupin.

\- Ou faire comme du Feudeymon mais avec de l'eau, je propose.

\- C'est impossible, décrète aussitôt Liliane.

\- Non, je trouve que c'est une super idée ! s'exclame Evans.

Tu m'étonnes, c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire à la base.

\- Oui, moi aussi, renchérit Lupin. Bien trouvé, Lucy.

Ah ah, prend ça, Liliane !

\- Mais c'est trop compliqué, insiste Liliane en croisant les bras.

C'est pas elle qui voulait un truc compliqué tout à l'heure ? Faut savoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie.

Oui, bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas la mieux placée pour dire ça.

\- C'est vrai que l'eau est moins malléable que le feu, mais c'est un beau défi, dit Lupin.

\- Et si c'est réussi, ce sera vraiment impressionnant, renchérit Evans.

Liliane n'a pas l'air super convaincu mais elle finit par céder sous cette pression sociale insoutenable.

\- D'accord, on peut essayer, accepte-t-elle avec un soupir.

Je crois bien que cette petite réunion l'a saoulée et qu'elle n'attend qu'une chose, c'est que ça se termine. J'aurais presque pitié d'elle si je ne savourais pas autant ce moment.

\- Génial ! se réjouit Evans tandis que Lupin encadre en rouge ma proposition sur son parchemin.

\- Bon je pense que c'est bon pour aujourd'hui, déclare Lupin en nous souriant. On essaie de penser aux runes qu'on utilisera d'ici la semaine prochaine ?

Liliane est déjà en train de ramasser son sac, elle hoche vaguement la tête, marmonne un « salut » et s'en va, quittant prestement la bibliothèque.

\- Pas très commode, ta camarade de dortoir, commente Evans une fois qu'elle est hors de vue.

Lupin lui fait les gros yeux, l'air réprobateur.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai, se défend Evans. Elle n'a pas arrêté de critiquer tout ce que je disais !

\- Oui, elle est insupportable, renchéris-je en ramassant tranquillement mes affaires.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle a des bons côtés, avance Lupin, incertain.

Heu, laissez-moi réfléchir... Non.

Je hausse les épaules en faisant une moue sceptique.

\- Toujours à défendre tout le monde, Lunard, sourit Evans, l'air attendri. Mais tu as raison, elle a sûrement des bons côtés, c'est juste que je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup.

\- De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas la laisser avec les Serpentards, observe Lupin en se levant. Ils auraient sûrement été horribles avec elle.

\- Oui, sûrement, approuve Evans d'un air sombre, se levant à son tour.

Ouais, heureusement que le groupe des nés-Moldus est là pour s'entraider. C'est beau la solidarité quand on a pas le choix...

On se dirige ensemble vers la sortie, passant silencieusement devant le regard acéré de Madame Pince, toujours à l'affût du moindre bruit.

\- J'espère que James et Sirius ne se seront pas encore pris une retenue pour s'être fait des passes avec leur boule de cristal en divination, dit Evans une fois que nous sommes dans le couloir, nous dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ils ont gardé cette matière pour les ASPICs, soupire Lupin en secouant la tête d'un air amusé.

\- Ils disent que c'est facile d'avoir des bonnes notes dans cette matière, dit Evans en haussant les épaules.

\- Il faut surtout beaucoup d'imagination, dit Lupin. A chaque fois, ils racontent n'importe quoi.

\- C'est vrai, rigole Evans. Plus c'est flou et incompréhensible, plus la prof les félicite.

\- Le pire c'est que parfois, ça se réalise vraiment, dit Lupin. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens en cinquième année quand une citrouille s'est décrochée du plafond pendant le banquet de Halloween et est tombée sur la tête de Sirius ? Et bien quelques jours plus tôt il avait prédit en divination que les légumes voudraient sa mort... Il était persuadé que sa prédiction s'était réalisée ! Il nous a bassiné avec ça pendant des jours après, il nous faisait des prédictions débiles toutes les cinq minutes...

Evans rigole de bon coeur, accompagnée par Lupin qui se remémore ses bons souvenirs. Moi je n'écoute leur conversation qu'à moitié, il a suffi qu'ils mentionnent Sirius pour que je me remette à penser à lui... Depuis notre dispute lundi dernier, je fais en sorte de l'ignorer, ça fait déjà quatre jours que c'est comme ça. Et c'est pas facile. Je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le regarder ou faire attention à lui, mais des fois, je croise son regard et alors je me rends compte que j'étais en train de le regarder depuis trop longtemps. Et il y a eu cette fois, à la sortie d'un cours de Botanique, où il a esquissé un geste pour venir me parler, mais je me suis carapatée en vitesse hors de la serre.

Parce que... bon, je suis encore énervée contre lui. J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, non ? Mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que c'est bête de ne plus se parler à cause d'un stupide malentendu et d'une fierté mal placée... Je veux dire, on commençait presque à bien s'entendre... et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de repenser à l'après-midi qu'on a passée dans les cuisines... et quand on était cachés derrière le tableau... J'aurais dû le laisser m'embrasser à ce moment-là. Au moins, j'aurais su comment c'était. Parce que maintenant, c'est trop tard, j'ai laissé passer cette occasion.

Et je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est sûrement pour le mieux.

\- Sacré Patmol, sourit Evans. Et au fait, Lucy, ça se passe bien entre Sirius et toi ?

Je me fige.

\- Pardon ?

Elle ne m'aurait quand même pas posé une question indiscrète aussi peu subtilement, si ?

\- Je veux dire, lundi soir, il a dit que vous vous étiez disputés, mais il ne nous a pas dit pourquoi, dit Evans.

Apparemment, si ! Je rêve, mais de quoi elle se mêle ? C'est incroyable, les Gryffondors n'ont aucune finesse, vraiment... Pas étonnant qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Potter la commère !

\- C'était de sa faute, je marmonne en rougissant.

Mais pourquoi je parle moi ? Ça ne les regarde pas, ne dis rien Lucy ! D'ailleurs, je n'arrive pas à croire que Sirius leur ait dit. Qui sait ce qu'il leur a dit d'autre sur moi ?

\- Ça, je veux bien te croire, rigole Lupin. C'est toujours la faute de Sirius.

\- Oui, il passe son temps à jouer avec les limites, sourit Evans. Et parfois, il les dépasse.

\- Il n'est pas toujours très malin, approuve Lupin. Il a tendance à penser que tout lui est dû.

Heu... ils sont pas censés défendre leur pote plutôt que de l'enfoncer ?

\- Mais c'est un type bien au fond, reprend Lupin avec sérieux. Il va trop loin des fois, mais il se rend toujours compte de ses erreurs et il sait se rattraper. C'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut toujours compter.

\- Et tu sais, je pense qu'il t'aime bien, ajoute Evans l'air de rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vu en faire autant pour une fille.

\- Oui d'habitude, il ne prend pas ça au sérieux, renchérit Lupin. Mais là, il s'implique beaucoup, ce n'est pas anodin.

Je détourne les yeux en rougissant, ultra gênée. Ils pensent que Sirius en pince pour moi, que je ne suis pas comme les autres... Ils n'ont aucune idée de la vérité, que si Sirius s'implique autant, c'est juste pour gagner un pari immature et rien d'autre, rien de plus profond.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je hausse les épaules, en me disant que s'il se rendait vraiment compte de ses erreurs, il serait déjà venu s'excuser.

Heureusement, on arrive en vue de la Grande Salle. Je n'ai jamais été aussi pressée de rejoindre la table des Serdaigles.

\- Tout ça pour dire, Lucy... ne lui en veux pas trop, reprend Evans. Sirius peut être maladroit parfois, mais il a bon fond et il en vaut vraiment la peine.

\- Ceci dit, ça ne nous regarde pas, conclut Lupin avec un sourire d'excuse.

Ben tiens. Un peu tard pour le reconnaître.

Je hoche simplement la tête et on se sépare à l'entrée de la Grande Salle en se saluant rapidement, eux se dirigeant vers la table de Gryffondor et moi rejoignant les Serdaigles.

Ils sont gonflés quand même, de me parler de ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai rien contre eux, mais je n'aime vraiment pas qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas pu faire ma Serpentard pour une fois et leur dire d'aller se faire voir ?

\- Salut Lucy, fait Emeric en s'asseyant juste en face de moi.

Smith et Clarke sont avec lui mais ils s'assoient à côté sans faire attention à moi, poursuivant leur conversation. Aphroda est avec Madeleine et Liliane. Elle a fini par sortir de son lit, mais on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit au top de sa forme. Je crois qu'elle a fini par raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Madeleine et Liliane, sans me mentionner dans l'histoire bien sûr. Elles essaient de lui remonter le moral, mais ça n'a pas l'air très efficace.

\- Salut, dis-je un peu morose.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas parlé, remarque-t-il l'air de rien.

J'essaie de ne pas me sentir trop coupable, mais c'est totalement de ma faute. C'est moi qui ai pris mes distances, après ce que m'a dit Sirius il y a trois jours. Non pas pour faire plaisir à Sirius, mais parce que s'il dit vrai et que Emeric me tourne vraiment autour, je ne veux pas lui donner l'impression de flirter avec lui.

\- On ne s'était jamais beaucoup parlé avant, fais-je simplement remarquer.

Mais ma phrase sonne dure et, me sentant coupable d'être méchante sans raison, j'ajoute un sourire, comme si je venais de dire une plaisanterie.

\- C'est vrai, sourit Emeric à son tour. C'est dommage, on aurait pu être amis plus tôt.

Amis ? Il pense qu'on est amis ?

Peut-être que Sirius a tort et que Emeric veut réellement juste qu'on soit amis. Je n'en sais rien, je suis nulle pour ces trucs là. A part ce Moldu italien pendant les vacances, je n'ai aucune expérience dans le domaine, et avec les Italiens, sans vouloir être caricaturale, la réponse est facile : ils veulent toujours être plus qu'amis.

Toujours est-il que j'aime bien être amie avec Emeric, ça m'embête de mettre de la distance entre nous, juste au cas où il serait intéressé par moi. C'est stupide en fait. En plus, s'il était vraiment intéressé par moi, ce dont je doute fort, il se serait manifesté avant, non ?

Et après tout, peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres (et notamment Sirius), je ne vais pas m'éloigner de la seule personne qui s'apparente à un ami pour moi à Poudlard. Même si je suis plutôt du genre solitaire, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un en-dehors des tableaux et des fantômes avec qui discuter de temps en temps, et je ne vais pas refuser ça sous prétexte que certaines personnes (et notamment Sirius) trouvent que c'est ambigu. Pour moi ça ne l'est pas en tout cas et j'ai juste à surveiller que ça ne le devienne pas.

Alors, je souris à Emeric et on se remet à parler de tout et de rien, comme avant. Et le dîner passe plus vite que d'habitude.

Oui, décidément, un ami à Poudlard, ça ne se refuse pas.

OoOoOoOoOo

\- Alors... allongez les bras au-dessus de votre tête... puis attrapez un coude dans chaque main... et respirez normalement. OK...

Je me contorsionne pour prendre la position décrite sur le bouquin : les jambes croisées devant moi, pieds contre pieds, bras croisés au-dessus de ma tête. C'est censé être la position du poisson planeur du débutant, d'après le livre. Je dois avoir l'air assez ridicule, allongée là par terre sur le tapis que j'ai métamorphosé pour l'occasion... Heureusement, il n'y a personne aux alentours, je suis dans la salle souterraine de la tour d'Astronomie.

Je tiens à préciser que ma présence dans cette salle n'a strictement rien à avoir avec Sirius. C'est juste une salle pratique pour faire mes exercices de yoga. Voilà.

Oui, j'ai décidé de me mettre au yoga. C'est Emeric qui m'en a parlé hier soir. Il m'a dit que sa mère faisait ça depuis que Vous-Savez-Qui sème la terreur, ça l'aide à ne pas trop paniquer et à rester « zen ». Vu que je ne suis pas un modèle de calme et de zénitude en ce moment, j'ai décidé de tester moi aussi alors j'ai emprunté ce bouquin à la bibli tout à l'heure : _Le guide du yoga IndrAjalika pour les novices_. Apparemment, le yoga existe aussi chez les Moldus, mais je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant. Et puis, je doute que les Moldus soient capables de léviter ou de prendre des potions d'assouplissement comme on peut le voir dans les images de ce livre, ils doivent faire une autre sorte de yoga. Ça doit être moins drôle.

Bon comment je suis censée planer, maintenant ?

\- Saisissez votre baguette par les deux extrémités sans bouger de votre posture... lis-je avec difficulté, toute tordue. Un doigt sur chaque extrémité... d'accord...

Je fais comme indiqué. Pour l'instant, je ressens pas trop les effets de la zénitude, j'ai surtout mal partout.

\- Imaginez que votre baguette est un fil reliant les parties de votre corps les unes aux autres... Vous devez le visualiser dans votre esprit, imaginer que c'est ce fil qui vous rend léger, avant de prononcer la formule : « Samutthã ». OK... aïeee...

Je fais de mon mieux pour suivre les instructions, en essayant d'ignorer les muscles de mes cuisses qui semblent être sous l'effet d'un Doloris. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre sur ma respiration, comme le conseille le bouquin, inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration... Je détends les muscles de mon visage, la mâchoire, le nœud de la gorge... Puis je souffle la formule.

J'attends un moment, mais je ne sens pas mon corps bouger et s'élever dans les airs. Normal, je ne vais pas y arriver du premier coup, j'imagine. J'ai peut-être mal prononcé la formule.

J'ouvre les yeux pour regarder à nouveau le livre... et pousse un cri quand je réalise que je suis à un mètre du sol, avant de m'effondrer lamentablement par terre comme un sac de pommes de terre avariées.

Nom d'un hippopotame anorexique, j'avais réussi mais je me suis déconcentrée et ça a brisé le sort ! Heureusement que j'avais mis un sortilège de coussinage sur mon matelas pour qu'il soit plus confortable, ça a amorti ma chute. N'empêche, je suis toute endolorie, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi... musculaire, le yoga. Mais bon, ça doit être pas mal, quand on le maîtrise. Ça mérite de l'entraînement.

Je décide de conclure cette séance par une posture qui ne requiert pas de souplesse, c'est-à-dire la simple respiration par le diaphragme, allongée sur le dos. Je murmure la formule de lévitation en restant bien concentrée, et cette fois, je le sens, c'est presque imperceptible mais je sens que je m'élève lentement dans les airs.

Je reste comme ça un long moment, les muscles détendus, la respiration sereine, essayant de visualiser mes chakras comme le recommande le bouquin. Je me demande s'ils existent vraiment, ces chakras. Je visualise que dalle.

Puis, craignant de ne pas pouvoir tenir le sortilège trop longtemps au début, je décide de redescendre... avant de me rendre compte que je connais pas le contre-sort. C'est malin, à peine deux secondes plus tard, m'étant déconcentrée, je m'écrase à nouveau sur le sol.

\- Aïïïeeuuh...

Super, j'ai dû me casser au moins quinze vertèbres là. Non, j'exagère à peine. Je me relève en grimaçant et étire mes muscles endoloris. Je suis vraiment pas sportive comme fille, une petite demi-heure de yoga et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait dix fois le tour du lac en courant. Il faudra que je prenne la potion anti-crampe dont parle le bouquin.

Bon, il est plus de dix heures du soir. Même si c'est vendredi et qu'il n'y a pas cours demain, le couvre-feu est déjà passé.

Laissant mon matelas sur place pour une prochaine séance, je ramasse mon livre, mon sac, et me dirige vers les escaliers de sortie. Une fois la trappe soulevée, je sors du passage secret et me jette aussitôt un sort de Désillusion. C'est le couvre-feu, soyons prudent. Par mesure de précaution, je sors ma montre de ma poche et, comme j'ai appris à le faire, tapote dessus avec ma baguette magique en murmurant : « Où est Argus Rusard ? ». La trotteuse vacille puis pointe la direction opposée au chemin que je dois emprunter pour rentrer. Parfait, je n'aurai pas le concierge et son chat dans les pattes.

Je m'apprête à partir quand, saisie d'une soudaine inspiration, je tapote à nouveau ma montre de la baguette.

\- Où est Evan Rosier ? je murmure.

Je m'attends à voir l'aiguille pointer vers les cachots, mais à ma grande surprise, elle indique une autre direction. Intéressant, Rosier brave le couvre-feu, il semblerait. Comme l'autre soir. Je suis prête à parier que c'est pour la même raison.

\- Où est Severus Snape ? je demande à ma montre.

L'aiguille indique bien les cachots, cette fois. Je réitère ma question pour Xarelto Wilkes, Jeremius Avery, Brutus Mulciber, Regulus Black et même Essindra Parkinson, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se trouve dans la même direction que Rosier. Donc soit Rosier est seul, soit il est avec une fille, mais alors ce serait une fille hors Serpentard sinon il pourrait la voir dans sa salle commune. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique... est-ce que je vais voir ?

Pesons le pour et le contre. Contre : le couvre-feu est passé depuis longtemps, je risque de me prendre une retenue, j'ai envie de prendre une douche, Rosier est dangereux, s'il me voie je suis foutue, il est peut-être avec d'autres gens en-dehors de ses amis de Serpentard, je suis nulle en duel et je ne saurai pas lui tenir tête.

Pour : ça m'intrigue vraiment.

Allons-y.

Oui ce calcul pour-contre n'avait strictement aucun intérêt. C'était juste pour la forme.

Je redemande à ma montre de m'indiquer où se trouve Rosier et suit cette direction, marchant vite tout en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Déjà, je ne réveille pas les tableaux, c'est bon signe. L'aiguille me fait prendre les escaliers en pierre qui mènent au couloir de la salle commune des Poufsouffles, ce même couloir où, pour échapper à Madeleine, je me suis cachée avec Sirius et où j'ai gâché la seule opportunité que j'aurai jamais de l'embrasser. Quelle tristesse... mais ne pensons pas à ça, Sirius n'est qu'un crétin de toute façon. Un crétin sexy mais un crétin quand même. Et je suis en mission filature, ce n'est pas le moment de me déconcentrer.

J'évite de justesse le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle, qui se balade aux alentours de sa salle commune et manque de me traverser.

\- Elle me dit, montre-moi ta baguette, j'lui réponds, tu vas voir où j'vais t'la mettre... chantonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Ma foi, c'est élégant tout ça. Heureusement, il ne semble pas m'avoir vue. Je continue à suivre l'aiguille de ma montre jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête en pointant un tableau que je reconnais immédiatement. C'est le tableau de la corbeille de fruits, celui qui donne sur les cuisines. Mes sourcils se froncent d'incompréhension.

Qu'est-ce que Rosier fabrique dans les cuisines à cette heure-là, nom d'une Acromantule philatéliste ? Il avait juste une petite faim ? Il avait envie de maltraiter quelques elfes de maison ? Ils doivent sûrement dormir à cette heure-ci, d'ailleurs... Pourquoi Rosier irait les réveiller ?

Refusant de me satisfaire de la simple explication du petit creux, je décide d'attendre dans le couloir qu'il ressorte, puis d'aller interroger les elfes quand il sera parti. Nakey sera peut-être là, j'espère qu'il voudra bien m'aider. Ce serait stupide d'entrer dès maintenant, même si je suis désillusionnée, Rosier et les elfes verront la porte s'ouvrir quand j'entrerai et je me ferai repérer. Mieux vaut attendre, en espérant qu'il ne s'éternise pas.

Je recule, m'apprêtant à aller m'appuyer contre le mur d'en face quand soudain, un bras surgi de nulle part m'attrape et me tire en arrière. Un cri m'échappe alors que je me retrouve brusquement collée contre quelqu'un et la panique s'empare aussitôt de moi.

\- Chhhhhut ! fait une voix apaisante à mon oreille.

Je me retourne brusquement vers mon assaillant, le coeur battant, la baguette à moitié dégainée.

\- Sirius ? j'articule silencieusement, interloquée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Il ne dit rien et fait passer sa cape au-dessus de ma tête, m'attirant avec lui en-dessous. Il me fait signe de me taire en désignant le Moine Gras, qui est retourné sur ses pas à mon cri et observe le couloir d'un air suspicieux. Sans nous voir. Enfin, sans voir Sirius, parce que moi je suis toujours désillusionnée. C'est alors que je remarque la cape qu'il a jetée sur ma tête et mes yeux s'écarquillent comiquement quand je réalise ce que c'est.

Mille millions de basilics, une cape d'invisibilité ! Et pas de la plus basse qualité, à en croire le tissu ! Si je n'étais pas désillusionnée, je devrais sûrement avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau tellement je n'en reviens pas. Ce con possédait une cape d'invisibilité tout le long et il ne me l'a jamais dit !

Je me tourne vers lui, abasourdie, quand je me rends compte qu'il ne peut pas me voir. Je lève alors le sortilège de Désillusion, complètement ridicule à côté d'une vraie cape d'invisibilité, et Sirius me jette un regard malicieux en me voyant apparaître.

Merlin, c'est pas humain de voir à quel point son sourire m'a manqué.

\- Qui est là ? fait le Moine Gras d'une voix mi-menaçante, mi-inquiète. Peeves, c'est toi ?

Il passe juste à côté de nous sans nous voir, fait quelques aller-retours dans le couloir, puis finit par hausser les épaules et disparaître à travers un mur. Par mesure de précaution, je lance aussitôt un sortilège informulé d'insonorisation autour de nous, pour qu'on puisse parler librement. J'ai tellement de questions à poser qu'elles se bousculent toutes dans ma bouche et au final, rien n'en sort.

\- Désolé pour la frayeur, dit Sirius à voix basse avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? j'articule pour toute réponse, toujours sous le choc de cette découverte.

Sirius sourit de mon ébahissement et hausse les épaules.

\- Non, c'est celle de James, je la lui ai empruntée, répond-il.

\- Potter a une cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Oui, elle appartient à sa famille depuis des générations.

\- Depuis des générations ?

Je remarque alors son air amusé et rougis.

\- Je veux dire, normalement, les sorts se dissipent avec le temps, comment a-t-elle pu rester fonctionnelle pendant des générations ?

\- Je ne sais pas, fait Sirius en haussant les épaules, apparemment peu concerné par cette question. Elle est de bonne qualité, c'est tout.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Ouah, je n'en reviens pas, Potter a trop de chance. Depuis que j'ai lu le conte des trois frères de Beedle le Barde, en deuxième année, les capes d'invisibilité me fascinent. Bien sûr, celles qu'on trouve sur le marché n'ont rien à voir avec celle du conte qui est juste une légende, mais elles sont quand même extrêmement chères, pas le genre de truc que je pourrais recevoir à Noël. Pff, Potter n'est qu'un fils de riche, c'est injuste.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? je demande soudain à Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs ?

Je me rappelle soudain que je suis en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre soir et que je ne suis pas censée être contente de le voir là. Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, je le coupe carrément :

\- Laisse tomber, dis-je avec hargne. Ça ne m'intéresse même pas.

Voilà, bien Lucy. Montre-lui que tu ne te laisses pas amadouer comme ça ! Allez, hop, je me tire maintenant. Les sorties théâtrales, c'est mon truc.

Je soulève la cape pour m'en aller mais Sirius me retient par le bras et me fait rester sous la cape, contre lui. J'ai le coeur qui bat fort d'être une nouvelle fois si proche de lui, et cette fois, ce n'est pas sous le coup de la panique.

Non, non, je suis en colère ! Grrrrrr !

\- Attends, dit Sirius, je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre fois.

Il plonge ses yeux dans les miens en disant cela et ce que j'y lis me fait tourner la tête. De la sincérité, un peu de culpabilité et le désir de se faire pardonner...

Stop ! Sirius = crétin !

Je fais de mon mieux pour rester stoïque, malgré son regard de chien battu qui s'attache au mien, et il semble comprendre que cela ne suffira pas car il poursuit :

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça. Ça m'énervait de te voir avec ce type alors que tu ne veux jamais qu'on te voie avec moi, mais c'était nul de ma part de te le reprocher alors que tu fais déjà tout ça pour m'aider.

\- Emeric et moi, on est vraiment juste amis, dis-je.

Mais tais-toi, Lucy, tu n'as pas à te justifier !

Sirius hoche la tête et ajoute :

\- Dans tous les cas, je n'avais pas à dire tout ça.

Il s'arrête là et me fixe juste de son regard de repenti. C'est ça, comme si ça allait suffire, comme excuse il ne s'est pas foulé ! Parce que je vous rappelle, il m'a quand même ignorée pendant une semaine, pour ensuite me donner rendez-vous, refuser de me parler puis m'accuser de flirter avec Emeric, et il n'a même pas cherché à s'excuser les jours suivants. Donc oui, pour l'excuser, il va falloir qu'il fasse un peu plus d'efforts.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? demande-t-il alors que son regard s'accroche au mien.

\- Oui, c'est bon, soupiré-je.

Quoi ? Hé mais non ! Je suis une fille forte et digne qui ne se laisse pas faire, je ne peux pas céder aussi vite !

Le sourire éblouissant que me donne Sirius efface vite mes maigres résistances.

Fait chier.

\- Alors, on est toujours amis ? demande-t-il tout joyeux.

… Amis ?

\- Si tu veux, dis-je en soupirant imperceptiblement.

Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureuse qu'il me considère comme une amie ou dépitée qu'il ne se rende pas compte que c'est beaucoup plus que ça pour moi.

Sirius me sourit, tout content, alors que j'ai envie de me donner des coups de marteau sur la tête.

\- Tu sais, j'ai eu mal aux fesses toute la journée du lendemain, fait-il remarquer en grimaçant.

Ah ah, bien fait. Il croit quand même pas que je vais m'excuser, et puis quoi encore ?

\- … Désolée, dis-je gênée.

Et merde.

\- Je te pardonne moi aussi, dit Sirius malicieusement.

Humpf. Trop aimable.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

Je n'ai vraiment aucun contrôle sur moi-même, c'est terrible.

\- Comment tu as fait pour me voir alors que j'étais désillusionnée ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? finis-je par demander pour reprendre contenance.

\- J'espionne Rosier, déclare Sirius avec aplomb.

Ah tiens, moi aussi, quelle coïncidence. Comme quoi, c'est un passe-temps comme un autre.

\- Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'il va dans les cuisines la nuit et on trouve ça louche, poursuit Sirius. Alors on a décidé de l'espionner en alternant chacun notre tour, Remus, James, Peter et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

\- Pareil, dis-je sombrement. Mais c'est la première fois que je le suis. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique dans les cuisines ?

\- On sait pas exactement, grimace Sirius. D'après les informations qu'on a pu soutirer aux elfes, il ne fait que parler à une elfe, une certaine Polly, et quand on lui pose des questions, elle nous dit juste que Rosier est très gentil avec elle, que c'est un bon garçon, machin, machin. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il lui dit exactement.

Il a l'air extrêmement frustré. Je me gratte le menton d'un air songeur.

\- Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à imaginer Rosier comme un grand ami des elfes de maison, dis-je soucieuse. C'est vraiment bizarre... Et tu dis qu'il vient souvent ? Tu sais depuis quand ?

\- Non, soupire Sirius avec déception. On a commencé à l'espionner après la fois où ils t'ont attaquée, tu sais... En deux semaines, il y est allé au moins cinq fois. Et à chaque fois, il sort des cuisines au bout d'une heure avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et rentre directement à son dortoir. Et il est toujours tout seul !

Je réfléchis un instant.

\- Peut-être qu'il a une aventure avec cette elfe, je suggère.

Sirius me fixe avec des yeux ronds.

\- Quoi ? Une aventure... sexuelle ?

Je hoche la tête très sérieusement. C'est une possibilité, après tout.

\- Mais... c'est dégueulasse ! s'exclame Sirius choqué. C'est de la créatophilie !

\- De la quoi ? je m'étonne, n'ayant jamais entendu ce mot.

\- De la créatophilie. Quand un sorcier a des rapports sexuels avec une créature, explique Sirius en grimaçant.

\- Ah, donc ça existe déjà, dis-je d'un ton badin. Ça se pourrait, Rosier n'est pas un modèle de moralité et d'éthique. Et puis, l'elfe à qui il parle est bien une femelle, non ?

\- Oui mais... c'est dégoûtant, et puis les autres elfes le dénonceraient, non ? fait Sirius, incertain. Ce serait pas une sorte d'abus sexuel ?

\- Pas si l'elfe est consentante, dis-je en haussant les épaules, ne connaissant pas grand chose sur les elfes de maison et leurs codes éthiques.

Sirius a l'air choqué par cette possibilité.

\- Brrr, j'ai des images mentales dérangeantes maintenant, fait Sirius en secouant la tête comme s'il venait de voir le Sinistros.

Quelle petite nature.

\- Je vais aller demander à Nakey une fois que Rosier sera sorti, dis-je en ignorant son cinéma. Il pourra nous dire ce qu'il se passe entre Rosier et cette elfe.

\- On a déjà essayé, les autres elfes disent qu'ils ne savent pas, ils ne veulent pas parler, soupire Sirius. J'aimerais bien entrer dans les cuisines, confronter directement Rosier et l'interroger, mais ça m'étonnerait que j'arrive à le faire parler et il risquerait d'être beaucoup plus prudent ensuite.

Il a l'air extrêmement frustré par cette pensée.

\- C'est sûr, acquiescé-je.

J'essaierai quand même avec Nakey. Je ne le dis pas à Sirius pour ne pas le vexer, mais je doute que lui et ses copains aient fait preuve de beaucoup de diplomatie en interrogeant les elfes. Je ne suis moi-même pas très convaincue par ma suggestion comme quoi Rosier ferait des choses peu catholiques avec une elfe de maison. Rien ne le contredit pour l'instant, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelque chose d'aussi frivole (si tant est qu'on puisse considérer de la créatophilie, même consentie, comme frivole...). J'ai l'impression que Rosier prépare un très mauvais coup et ça m'inquiète.

\- Au fait, très réussi ton sortilège de Désillusion, bravo, dit Sirius, me sortant de mes réflexions, l'air sincèrement impressionné. Je comprends mieux comment tu arrivais à m'éviter aussi bien le mois dernier.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et j'ai le bon goût de rougir.

\- Apparemment, il n'était pas si réussi puisque tu as réussi à me voir, je marmonne.

\- J'ai seulement su que tu étais là grâce à la carte, dit Sirius en me montrant un bout de parchemin dans sa main. Si je n'avais pas regardé précisément là où tu te trouvais, je ne t'aurais pas vue.

Oh, j'avais oublié cette carte.

\- Merci, dis-je alors.

Il y a quelques secondes de silence embarrassant, puis :

\- Tu veux la voir ? demande Sirius malicieusement.

Pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parle. Je hoche la tête, intriguée.

Il me tend le parchemin que je prends et que je déplie prudemment. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air trop impressionné, mais c'est difficile, je n'en crois pas mes yeux. C'est vraiment une carte de Poudlard. Je veux dire, de tout Poudlard, en direct ! Non seulement on voit où se trouvent les gens dans le château, mais on voit aussi quand les escaliers bougent et changent de place. Et tous les passages secrets. Par Merlin, je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant. Pour certains, il y a le mot de passe écrit à côté (comment diable ont-ils fait pour savoir quel était le mot de passe de la salle commune de Serpentard ?), pour d'autres le mécanisme d'entrée est expliqué par un dessin simple. Mon cerveau de Serdaigle se met aussitôt à mémoriser le plus de passages possibles, les enregistrant dans un coin pour plus tard. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne reparle, à voix basse malgré le sort d'insonorisation.

\- Avoue-le, tu es impressionnée par notre talent.

Détachant à regret mes yeux de la carte, je lève la tête vers lui. Il a dit ça sur un ton d'autodérision mais je vois à son sourire qu'il en est réellement fier.

\- Tu parles, n'importe qui aurait pu trouver tout ça avec une cape d'invisibilité, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Sirius secoue la tête en souriant légèrement devant mon évidente mauvaise foi.

\- Mais je dois avouer que la carte est bien faite, je concède avec un petit sourire.

Sirius porte la main à son coeur de façon exagérée, comme s'il était extrêmement touché.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de me faire un compliment ? fait-il amusé.

\- Techniquement, c'est à la carte que j'ai fait un compliment, dis-je ne retenant pas mon propre amusement.

\- Vu que je fais partie de ceux qui l'ont fabriquée, je prends ça comme un compliment pour moi aussi.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir, dis-je en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur la carte que je tiens toujours entre mes mains. Tiens, on dirait que Dumbledore n'arrive pas à dormir...

Le petit point indiquant "Albus Dumbledore" est en train de faire les cent pas dans son bureau. Je note machinalement que le mot de passe de son bureau est "Chocogrenouille", ça peut toujours servir.

Sirius se rapproche de moi pour regarder et mon coeur commence à s'emballer avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. On est quasiment collés l'un à l'autre sous cette cape, c'est vraiment...

Dérangeant ? Inconfortable ? Embarrassant ? Pas pratique ?

… merveilleux.

\- Ça lui arrive souvent, dit Sirius en se penchant vers la carte. Et regarde, McGonagall non plus, elle se promène dans le couloir du quatrième étage. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'elle est sous sa forme d'Animagus en ce moment...

Je me concentre vraiment pour comprendre ce que Sirius est en train de dire, je vous jure que j'essaie. Mais il est littéralement collé à moi et je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou et son bras contre le mien et son odeur qui m'enveloppe... Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point l'odeur de Sirius était particulière et aussi distrayante, tellement distrayante que tout ce que j'arrive à produire comme réponse est un « hmm » inintelligible. Sirius continue à raconter des trucs mais tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser c'est à son odeur et à son souffle qui caresse mon cou quand il parle.

Il finit par reculer légèrement et j'en profite pour replier la carte afin qu'il ne voie pas que j'ai les mains qui tremblent un peu. Argh, je déteste la faiblesse de mon corps quand il est dans les parages.

\- Tu sais, tant qu'on est là, on pourrait en profiter pour avancer un peu dans notre plan, fait remarquer Sirius nonchalamment en reculant pour me regarder dans les yeux. Plus vite on aura réussi, plus vite tu en seras débarrassée.

Ses yeux ne me mettent pas dans un bien meilleur état mais au moins j'y suis un peu plus habituée maintenant. J'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a dit mais je hoche la tête. C'est souvent la bonne réponse.

\- Je vais leur dire qu'on s'est réconcilié et on aura plus qu'à leur montrer qu'on est vraiment ensemble, poursuit Sirius.

\- Mmh, mmh, fais-je en me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas montrer mon trouble.

Et quand le mec le plus sexy du monde vous regarde profondément dans les yeux, ce n'est pas facile je vous assure.

\- Il faut juste qu'on s'assure d'être assez crédibles quand le moment viendra...

Il s'interrompt un instant, laissant planer le reste de sa phrase. J'ai l'étrange impression qu'il est en train de me sonder des yeux et je suis incapable de détourner les miens. L'air semble être devenu électrique autour de nous. Tout ce que j'entends ce sont les battements de mon coeur qui résonnent fort dans ma poitrine. Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ne les entende pas.

\- Et il manque encore une chose pour laquelle on ne s'est pas entraîné, finit Sirius à voix basse.

Il y a une seconde de flottement. J'ai à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il raconte qu'il se penche vers moi, pose sa main sur ma nuque...

Et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

A/N de fin : ... Hé mais dites-moi n'est-ce pas le moment parfait pour finir ce chapitre ?

J'ai rien à dire alors je vous laisse là-dessus :) A dimanche prochain !


	14. Lucy in the sky with diamonds

A/N : Je viens de me rendre compte que ce chapitre est vraiment plus court que ceux d'avant. Et pourtant j'ai rajouté le dernier paragraphe, qui n'y était pas initialement. Du coup, je vous le poste avec un jour d'avance, tout le monde dit youpi ! De toute façon il me fallait ce chapitre pour placer CE titre incontournable (une chanson des Beatles, si jamais ça ne vous dit rien). Là j'étais obligée, vous en conviendrez !

Bref, dans ce chapitre, nous aurons en exclusivité la réaction de Lucy au grand événement du chapitre dernier... et non, ce ne fut pas la découverte de ses chakras, bien que c'eût été tout aussi passionnant. (moui j'avais juste envie d'utiliser le subjonctif imparfait)

Comme d'hab', de gros mercis à La Bgard, faolbee, Sirya, Miisss, Rina-greeneyes, INeedAHero, Machurida (aah la jeunesse, comme tu dis ahah ! Ton hypothèse sur Rosier est intéressante... et bien pensée, je dois l'admettre ! Les réponses viendront dans ce chapitre... ou peut-être pas), Shiriliz, misslolote, PetiteMouche, et HarpaPhoenix !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Lucy in the sky with diamonds

OoOoOoO

 _Cellophane flowers of yellow and green  
Towering over your head  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes  
And she's gone…_

OoOoOoO

Après un laps de temps indéterminé, nos lèvres se détachent et Sirius recule légèrement. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement désorientée.

Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de se passer... ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Mon cerveau est en état de choc. Il a complètement arrêté de fonctionner à partir du moment où les lèvres de Sirius se sont posées sur les miennes. Merlin, ai-je vraiment eu les lèvres de Sirius posées sur les miennes ? J'ai envie de porter la main à ma bouche pour le vérifier, mais je suis encore trop choquée pour pouvoir bouger.

Je crois que Sirius vient de m'embrasser. Et je crois que ça a duré un sacré bout de temps, à en croire mes lèvres gonflées. Et ma respiration saccadée. Et mon coeur qui vient de courir un marathon.

Merlin.

\- Bon, dit Sirius.

\- Oui, réussis-je à articuler dieu sait comment.

Il se racle la gorge.

\- Ça devrait être assez crédible, mais il faudra peut-être se réentraî...

\- Oui.

Je veux dire, non ! Enfin, oui... mais non ! Ou alors oui ?

Merlin, réveille-toi, Lucy ! Je secoue la tête, essayant de me remettre les idées en place, alors que Sirius hoche la tête, l'air surpris.

Il y a un instant de silence gênant pendant lequel je me bats contre moi-même pour ne pas attraper Sirius par la nuque pour un deuxième round. J'ai l'impression de sentir encore sa main à lui sur ma nuque. Cette sensation de chaleur... enivrante.

Puis, Sirius, qui n'a pas l'air plus troublé que ça lui, ouvre à nouveau sa carte du Maraudeur et déclare, la voix stable :

\- J'ai l'impression que Rosier est parti. On n'a pas dû l'entendre.

La nouvelle arrive à mon cerveau de façon lointaine. Rosier, Rosier... oui ça me dit quelque chose. Et je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

\- On devrait peut-être rentrer, suggère Sirius.

\- Oui, dis-je mécaniquement.

Par le bonnet de père noël de Merlin, est-ce que je vais réussir à dire autre chose que oui ? Lentement, je prends à regret mes distances tout en essayant de retrouver le chemin qui mène vers mon cerveau.

\- On se voit demain ? demande Sirius.

\- Oui.

Merlin, rends-moi mon cerveau ! Tout de suite !

Sirius a l'air surpris que j'accepte aussi vite, mais il ne fait pas de commentaire.

Il faut que je me tire avant de dire d'autres conneries.

\- Heu... à demain alors, parviens-je à articuler.

Je me jette aussitôt le sort de Désillusion, les mains encore tremblantes, et m'empresse de sortir de sous la cape. Je marche d'un pas mécanique jusqu'au bout du couloir sans me retourner, puis une fois passé l'angle, hors de vue de Sirius, je me mets à courir comme une dératée. Je remonte l'escalier de pierre en courant, jusqu'au hall d'entrée, et déboule dans le parc encore glacial, courant sans trop savoir vers où.

J'ai besoin d'évacuer ce... cette espèce de... truc, en moi. J'ai l'impression d'être au bord de l'explosion.

Alors, je cours. Je cours jusqu'à en être essoufflée puis je m'affale contre un arbre. C'est drôle, c'est le même arbre sous lequel j'avais envoyé balader Sirius, il y a maintenant près de trois semaines.

Maintenant, tout a changé. Maintenant, Sirius m'a embrassée.

C'est vraiment arrivé ?

Un lent sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres alors que je réalise que oui, ça s'est réellement passé. Les picotements dans mon ventre sont là pour le prouver et je me sens incroyablement heureuse.

Je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi heureuse. Je ne devrais pas, je le sais. Mais c'est trop tard maintenant, alors à quoi bon se retenir ?

Sirius m'a embrassée et je crois bien que je suis plus amoureuse que jamais.

OoOoOoOo

Je passe la journée du lendemain sur un petit nuage. Rien ne semble pouvoir m'en faire redescendre.

Ni Avery et Mulciber qui me traitent de l'habituel Sang-de-Bourbe quand je les croise à l'entrée de la Grande Salle avant le déjeuner, ni Snape qui ricane en les entendant.

J'ai un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage qui ne veut pas partir. Même quand Mme Pince vient m'engueuler à la bibliothèque, soi-disant parce que j'aurais corné une page d'un bouquin, je ne fais que lui sourire bêtement en réponse, ce qui l'a rendue encore plus suspicieuse. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me virer de la bibliothèque. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avançais énormément sur mon devoir de potions, j'avais bien trop la tête dans les étoiles pour ça. Une étoile nommée Sirius...

Hum.

Mon bonheur soudain n'est pas passé inaperçu non plus parmi les Serdaigles. Ce matin dans le dortoir, Liliane m'a demandé toujours aussi agréablement si j'avais une crampe à la mâchoire. Et au déjeuner, Emeric m'a regardée suspicieusement et m'a demandé si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas lancé un sort d'allégresse. Je lui ai dit que non mais vu que mon sourire ne voulait pas disparaître de mon visage, il était persuadé qu'on me l'avait lancé sans que je m'en rende compte. J'ai fini par lui dire que j'étais seulement contente parce que j'allais bientôt voir mon oncle, et ça a semblé lui suffire.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas complètement faux. J'ai en effet reçu une lettre de Giorgio ce matin pour m'annoncer qu'il devait venir à Londres pour son travail cette semaine. Il m'a demandé si j'étais libre pour que l'on se voie samedi prochain, qui se trouve être par un heureux hasard le jour d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Ça fait des années que je ne vais quasiment plus à Pré-au-Lard, je connais le village par coeur maintenant, mais si c'est pour voir Giorgio, alors j'irai plutôt deux fois qu'une.

Entre cette excellente nouvelle et la sensation toujours présente des lèvres de Sirius sur les miennes, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir reçu un sortilège d'allégresse.

La la la la la ! La vie est belle !

Après avoir rêvassé à la bibliothèque tout l'après-midi, sous le regard chargé de reproches de Mme Pince, je me rends compte qu'il est l'heure d'aller dîner. Je sors de la bibliothèque d'un pas aussi léger qu'une plume, c'est fou comme tout me paraît merveilleux aujourd'hui. Je fais même un grand sourire à Lily Evans en passant, qui me le retourne d'un air surpris.

Quoi, on a pas le droit d'être heureuse ?

J'ai envie d'aller cueillir des coquelicots dans un grand champ ensoleillé en chantonnant à la pêche aux moules et en faisant virevolter ma jupe en dentelle. C'est normal ?

Argh, non ce n'est pas normal.

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas être aussi heureuse, mais à chaque fois que je repense au moment où on s'est embrassé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote et me rejouer la scène dans ma tête encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et encore et... bref. Je vais devenir schizophrène avec toute cette histoire, moi.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, je croise Rusard, occupé à remettre à l'endroit tous les tableaux que Peeves s'est amusé à retourner.

\- Bonjour Monsieur ! dis-je joyeusement à Rusard en passant devant le tableau renversé d'une jeune fille qui tente vainement de préserver sa pudeur malgré sa robe retournée.

Je soupçonne légèrement Rusard de profiter de la vue. Il ne me répond pas et me regarde passer d'un air suspicieux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je lui jette une Bombabouse à la figure.

Oh, il voit toujours le mal partout, celui-là.

Pas le moins du monde vexée, je continue mon chemin et arrive au grand escalier de marbre. Je parviens à résister à l'envie de me laisser glisser sur la rampe comme je le faisais étant petite.

Mais soudain, mon coeur se fige en entendant les voix plus bas. Je reconnais les Maraudeurs qui descendent eux aussi à la Grande Salle.

Sirius... Sirius est avec eux, bien sûr. Siriuuuuuuuuuus !

Non. Calme, Lucy, calme.

C'est bon, il ne m'a pas vue. Il discute joyeusement avec ses amis, dos à moi, plus bas dans les escaliers.

Je veux pas faire ma chieuse, mais il avait dit qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il voulait seulement dire qu'on se verrait de loin aux repas ? Ou est-ce qu'il voulait me voir, moi, personnellement ? Peut-être qu'il voulait qu'on continue nos « entraînements » ? Ou alors il pense qu'on en a assez fait comme ça ? Oh non pitié Merlin, faites qu'il continue nos entraînements.

Je devrais peut-être faire en sorte de l'embrasser mal la prochaine fois pour qu'il considère qu'on a encore besoin de s'entraîner ? A condition qu'il y ait une prochaine fois... Merlin, faites qu'il y ait une prochaine fois...

Je me mords la lèvre, mon allégresse se dissipant soudainement à cette idée.

Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en a pensé. J'avais l'impression d'être tellement... loin, pendant qu'on s'embrassait.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon cerveau s'est fait la malle pendant tout le temps où on s'embrassait, je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai fait exactement. Je me suis littéralement laissée porter, je crois.

Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est cette sensation, toutes ces sensations. C'était grisant, c'était... époustouflant. Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que de me laisser aller, me laisser emporter par cette vague qui me submergeait toute entière. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel, je ne pensais pas qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait être aussi... fort.

Rien à voir avec le Moldu italien où je passais mon temps à me demander ce que j'étais censée faire et où je n'étais franchement pas à l'aise.

Là, l'avantage, c'est que comme je n'avais plus de cerveau, je ne risquais pas d'être mal à l'aise et encore moins de réfléchir.

Ça me paraît presque irréel, comme si ça n'était pas vraiment arrivé, comme si j'avais imaginé tout ça. Comme un fantasme un peu trop réaliste.

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, ce n'était pas un fantasme. C'est vraiment arrivé.

Et il faut absolument que ça arrive à nouveau.

J'ai à peine eu le temps d'en profiter hier, j'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit vraiment en train de se passer. J'ai besoin de renouveler l'expérience, je ne peux pas m'arrêter à une seule fois ! D'ailleurs, il faut toujours faire ses expériences plusieurs fois pour être sûr du résultat, c'est... scientifique, n'est-ce pas ?

Vous croyez que Sirius voudra bien faire ce petit effort pour la science ?

Alors que leur groupe s'apprête à passer les portes de la Grande Salle, Potter jette machinalement un regard en arrière et m'aperçoit dans les escaliers.

Il donne aussitôt un coup de coude pas du tout discret à Sirius qui se retourne de façon encore moins discrète vers moi. Je me fige sur les marches. Sirius dit quelque chose à ses amis et ceux-ci entrent sans lui dans la Grande Salle en lui faisant des clins d'oeil vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas discrets. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, je finis de descendre les escaliers, les jambes soudainement tremblantes, alors que Sirius m'attend tranquillement en bas. Ça me stresse de savoir qu'il me regarde descendre les escaliers.

Objectif : ne pas se casser la gueule !

Alors que j'arrive en bas fort heureusement saine et sauve, des voix nous parviennent du haut des escaliers, signalant l'arrivée d'autres élèves. Sans rien dire, Sirius me fait signe de le suivre vers une petite porte en face de la Grande Salle.

Bonne idée ! Comme ça on va pouvoir s'entraîner en toute discrétion !

Je le suis à l'intérieur de la pièce, le coeur battant d'anticipation, et referme la porte derrière moi. Je reconnais cette pièce, c'est là où on nous avait fait attendre avant d'être répartis, en première année. Je me souviens, j'étais super nerveuse. C'est marrant, parce qu'en ce moment, je suis super nerveuse aussi. Quelle coïncidence étonnante.

Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Sirius fait un geste en ma direction et pendant un instant, mon coeur bondit de joie à l'idée qu'il va m'embrasser.

Faux espoir. C'était juste pour jeter un _Collaporta_ sur la porte.

Mais ensuite, il pose ses yeux sur moi et je me sens défaillir. Encore.

\- Salut, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Salut, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air à peu près calme.

J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, retenez-moi !

\- Comment tu vas ? demande-t-il.

Ça irait mieux si tu te décidais à m'embrasser. Tout de suite.

\- Bien et toi ? je réponds mécaniquement.

\- Ça va. Belle journée aujourd'hui.

Je hoche la tête, n'ayant sincèrement aucune idée du temps qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Quelle conversation de merde. Quand est-ce que tu m'embrasses ?

Non, je ne suis pas obsédée.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour le week-end prochain, reprend Sirius nonchalamment en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Comme c'est aussi le jour de la Saint Valentin, je me suis dit que ce serait bien qu'on se retrouve là-bas, tu en penses quoi ? Tout en restant discrets, bien sûr.

Nom d'une manticore australopithèque, je n'avais même pas fait gaffe que ce serait la Saint Valentin samedi prochain. Et Sirius veut qu'on la passe ensemble, qu'on passe la fête des amoureux ensemble... non pas que cette fête m'ait jamais fait rêver, mais avec Sirius, même une promenade dans une décharge publique me paraîtrait merveilleuse.

\- J'ai fait exprès de te le demander en avance pour que tu n'aies rien d'autre de prévu cette fois, ajoute Sirius en voyant que je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

Il me fait un petit sourire tout mignon. Je vais lui sauter dessus !

\- En fait, j'ai déjà prévu autre chose, dis-je. Mon oncle vient exprès d'Italie pour me voir ce jour-là et j'ai rendez-vous avec lui à Pré-au-Lard.

Il a l'air déçu, et je me sens tout de suite coupable. Mais pour une fois, c'est une vraie excuse. Je ne peux pas lâcher Giorgio alors qu'il vient exprès pour me voir !

\- Désolée, j'ajoute en me mordant la lèvre.

\- Tant pis.

Un silence fort inconfortable passe.

\- Bon et bien, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais aller manger, dis-je lentement.

Traduisez : dépêche-toi de m'embrasser sinon je me casse.

\- OK, pars en premier, je sortirai un peu après, dit-il.

Merde il a rien compris. C'était trop subtil ? Il paraît que les mecs ne comprennent pas la subtilité. C'est Aphroda qui le dit, je devrais peut-être la croire sur ce coup-là.

Ravalant ma déception, je hoche la tête, lance un _Alohomora_ et sors en faisant attention que personne ne m'ait vue.

Je vais m'asseoir parmi les Serdaigles de ma promo, le coeur serré. Peut-être qu'il n'a jamais prévu qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau. Qu'il voulait juste tester une fois pour que ça n'ait pas l'air trop maladroit quand on devra le faire devant Potter. Ou qu'il était juste curieux et qu'il a été déçu. Peut-être qu'il trouve qu'Aphroda embrasse mieux que moi. Quelle horreur !

La voilà tiens d'ailleurs, elle a retrouvé son sourire, même s'il est encore un peu faible. Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou m'inquiéter.

Bah, du moment qu'elle a abandonné la chasse au Sirius, je m'en fiche un peu.

Crotte, elle vient s'asseoir pas loin de moi. Madeleine s'assied en face de moi et Liliane à ma gauche, mais un peu éloignée. Il y a toujours au moins un siège d'écart entre moi et mes camarades. A part ça, je ne me sens pas isolée.

Madeleine a l'air tout excité. Elle a enfin découvert un sortilège qui faisait grossir les seins ?

\- Si ça se trouve, il veut juste qu'on y aille en amis, dit Madeleine à Aphroda à voix basse.

\- Mais non, un mec ne demande pas à une fille de passer la Saint Valentin ensemble en tant qu'amis, dit Aphroda sur un ton d'experte.

\- Tu as raison, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, glousse Madeleine.

Liliane lui tend le plat de pâtes à la carbonara, mais Madeleine secoue la tête, l'air effrayé.

\- Non, non, je suis au régime, dit-elle en s'emparant fermement de la salade verte.

Elle se sert trois feuilles de salade qu'elle coupe en tout petits morceaux dans son assiette. Comme si les couper allait réduire le nombre de calories ou un truc du genre. Je crois que Liliane a la même réflexion que moi car elle lève les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, mais ne fait pas de commentaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ? reprend Madeleine en se penchant vers Aphroda.

Ben la même robe noire moche qu'on porte tous les jours, c'est pas comme si on avait le droit de porter autre chose à l'école.

Aphroda mâche les trois spaghettis qui se battent en duel dans son assiette d'un air songeur.

\- Je dois avoir deux trois trucs dans ma malle qui t'iraient, on regardera ça, dit-elle.

Marguerite sautille sur sa chaise, toute excitée.

\- Oh merci, ce serait génial !

\- C'est à ça que servent les amies.

Toutes deux s'échangent un sourire complice.

Et ben, si c'est à ça que servent les amies, je ne suis pas mécontente de ne pas en avoir.

\- Et toi, tu restes au château, finalement ? demande Madeleine.

\- Oui, dit Aphroda le regard soudain un peu voilé.

Elle baisse la voix pour ne pas se faire entendre mais je distingue quand même la suite.

\- Richard m'a proposé d'y aller avec lui, et Jeremius aussi, mais j'ai préféré refuser. Je crois que... je ne suis pas encore prête.

Attendez. Jeremius... Avery ?

Beurk, beurk, beurk. Heureusement qu'elle a refusé, cette vision d'horreur m'aurait probablement traumatisée à vie.

\- Je comprends, dit Madeleine d'une voix douce. Tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin.

Aphroda hoche la tête et lui fait un faible sourire de remerciement.

Quant à Liliane, elle mange ses spaghettis en silence, l'air renfrogné. Mais elle a toujours l'air renfrogné cette fille, alors ce n'est pas vraiment inhabituel.

Et de toute façon, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écouter leur conversation, moi. Je me morfonds sur le fait que Sirius ne m'ait pas embrassée et cela requiert toute mon attention.

De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Qu'il tombe soudain fou amoureux de moi après un pauvre baiser ?

Oui, bon. D'accord. C'est exactement ce que j'espérais.

Mais c'était bête. Je ne dois pas oublier que tout ça n'est rien d'autre qu'un stupide pari. Et c'est un Gryffondor, il serait prêt à tout pour un stupide pari.

Je ferais mieux de m'en souvenir la prochaine fois qu'il lui prend l'envie de m'embrasser. Si tant est qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

Je pousse un long soupir en me levant de table.

Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie me semble soudain aussi compliquée alors qu'elle me paraissait merveilleuse il y a seulement quelques heures ?

OoOoOoOo

OK, les gars. Opération Pétales de rose, phase deux.

Oui, c'est le nom que j'ai trouvé pour désigner ma mission filature de Rosier. Que voulez-vous, on a tous un petit côté romantique.

N'empêche que j'ai un super instinct pour ces choses-là. La filature, je veux dire, pas le romantisme. Figurez-vous qu'à peine sortie du dîner, j'ai décidé de retourner à la bibliothèque pour finir ce fichu essai de Potions et devinez qui j'ai aperçu entre deux rayons ? Et oui, nul autre que notre petit Rosier !

Ni une ni deux, je me suis faufilée dans le rayon d'à côté pour l'espionner sans être vue.

Voilà comment je me retrouve actuellement à zieuter entre deux bouquins pour essayer de voir ce qu'il fabrique de l'autre côté.

Bon, pour tout vous dire, je ne vois pas grand chose. J'ai créé un mini trou entre deux livres vers l'étagère du milieu, pour ne pas qu'il me voie le regarder, mais du coup, je ne vois que son ventre. Ce qui n'a strictement rien d'intéressant, si vous voulez mon avis. Il n'a même pas l'air d'avoir de bourrelets, c'est pas drôle.

Mais j'ai quand même un indice : il est dans le rayon d'Histoire de la magie. Et, si ma connaissance de la bibliothèque est aussi bonne que je le pense, je dirais qu'il est au niveau de l'étagère consacrée à la généalogie sorcière.

A première vue, il chercherait donc seulement à améliorer ses connaissances sur les grandes familles de sorciers... Mais peut-être a t-il une autre motivation derrière la tête ? Peut-être est-ce lié à ce qu'il traficote dans les cuisines ?

Ah, si seulement je pouvais voir le titre du livre qu'il est en train de feuilleter ! Je me contorsionne pour essayer de l'apercevoir. Peut-être en penchant la tête par là...

\- Hum. Lucy ? fait soudain une voix hésitante derrière moi.

Je sursaute violemment. Je suis découverte ! Vite, j'attrape le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main, pour faire comme si j'étais en train de le chercher.

\- Ouiii ?

Je me retourne en prenant mon air le plus innocent.

C'est Emeric. Crotte, j'espère que Rosier ne l'a pas entendu de l'autre côté, sinon il pourrait deviner que j'étais en train de l'espionner !

\- Ça va ? demande Emeric en me regardant bizarrement. Tu avais l'air d'être, heu...

\- Oui, oui ! dis-je précipitamment. Je cherchais ce livre, mais c'est bon je l'ai trouvé !

Je lui montre le livre que j'ai à la main comme preuve de ma bonne foi. Emeric penche la tête pour regarder ce que c'est.

\- _Les pratiques de reproduction sexuée des elfes de maison à travers les siècles, édition illustrée ?_ lit-il, perplexe. Hum... c'est pour l'Histoire de la Magie ? Tu suis encore cette matière ?

Je rougis fortement. Par le shampoing anti-chute de Merlin, je n'aurais pas pu piocher un autre livre ?

\- Hum, fais-je embarrassée. Non, c'est juste pour... heu, ma culture générale.

Super ou comment passer pour une tordue. Comme si ma culture générale avait besoin de savoir comment font les elfes de maison pour faire des bébés. Avec les images, qui plus est.

\- Oh, je vois, dit Emeric qui a l'air de trouver ça tout aussi bizarre que moi. Et sinon, heu... je me demandais si... si tu pensais aller à Pré-au-Lard le week-end prochain ? Ils viennent d'annoncer la sortie, je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, c'est pour ça...

Il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre, alors que je me détends aussitôt, soulagée qu'il ait eu le tact de changer de sujet.

\- Oui, je l'ai vu, dis-je. Je vais retrouver mon oncle là-bas d'ailleurs. Tu sais, mon oncle italien.

Je lui en ai vaguement parlé ce matin.

\- Ah oui, souffle Emeric. D'accord. Et bien, c'est bien. Tant mieux.

\- Tu penses aussi y aller ?

\- Oh, heu... Oui, j'irai sûrement y faire un tour.

\- D'accord, on se croisera peut-être alors.

\- Oui, peut-être.

Il regarde ailleurs, je crois qu'il n'ose pas me regarder en face. Tu m'étonnes, je dois l'avoir traumatisé avec mon intérêt pour les pratiques de reproduction des elfes de maison.

\- Bon ben... je vais te laisser, alors, dit-il finalement. Je remonte à la salle commune.

\- Ça marche, à plus tard.

\- A plus tard, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Dès qu'il a tourné le coin du rayon, je me penche précipitamment vers le trou dans l'étagère. Mais à mon grand dam, Rosier n'est plus là. Je lâche un grognement de frustration. Emeric n'aurait pas pu venir me parler à un autre moment ? J'ai perdu ma cible des yeux !

Au moins, quand je n'avais pas d'amis, ce genre de problème ne risquait pas de m'arriver.

Surtout si c'était pour me ridiculiser comme ça... Franchement qui est le type assez tordu pour avoir écrit un livre sur la reproduction des elfes ? Et pour avoir pris des photos, en plus ! Ce livre devrait être mis dans la Réserve. De toute façon, je doute qu'il ait intéressé beaucoup d'élèves.

Machinalement, j'ouvre le livre à la page des emprunts (je n'ose pas l'ouvrir à une autre page, de peur de tomber sur une image traumatisante) et je suis surprise de voir qu'il y a quand même un nom. Un certain Tom Jedusor.

Il devait pas être net, celui-là.

Haussant les épaules, je remets le livre à sa place et quitte sans plus attendre la bibliothèque.

Je déclare l'opération Pétales de rose reportée à demain.

* * *

A/N de fin : Bon, avec tout ça, vous allez finir par croire que je fais une fixette sur les pratiques sexuelles des elfes de maison... Mais promis, même moi je n'aurais pas emprunté ce bouquin ! Enfin, au moins, pas l'édition illustrée.

Et puis avec tout ça, on sait toujours pas ce que mijote Rosier ! Enfin, moi, je le sais, mais j'essaie de me mettre à votre place. Bon, c'est un peu triste, en fait, je devrais peut-être pas faire ça... Passons.

Heu sinon, sachez que le prochain chapitre aura pour titre une chanson de Genesis ! ça vous avance bien, hein ? Oui, je sais, faute de cliffhanger sur ce chapitre, j'essaie d'incorporer un semblant de suspense... on fait comme on peut.

Bref, à dimanche prochain et n'oubliez pas que poster une review sauve un ourson blanc de la fonte des glaces ! :)


	15. Taking it all too hard

A/N : Sans préambule, voilà le quinzième chapitre (avec une chanson de Genesis en titre, donc).

Je remercie bien fort faolbee, La Bgard, Machurida (re : pas d'autre rapprochement physique dans ce chapitre, désolée... é_è ils vont avoir autre chose en tête les loulous. Enfin, surtout Sirius. Mais t'inquiète ils en resteront pas là, j'y veillerai ! Ah et pour Emeric, tu sens bien. bisous !), AnkaaBlack, Shiriliz, HarpaPhoenix, Roxane-James1, Rina-greeneyes et Sirya

On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour mes petites explications inutiles (vous savez que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher...) !

* * *

Chapitre 16: Taking it all too hard

OoOoOoO

 _Oh no not this confused again  
Oh no not the same mistakes again.  
You're taking it all to heart  
You're taking it all too hard_ _  
_  
OoOoOoO

 _La Gazette du Sorcier, édition spéciale._

 _DOUBLE ATTAQUE DANS LA NUIT : l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste dévasté, le Ministère sain et sauf... mais pour combien de temps ?_

 _Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a encore frappé et ce, doublement. Dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui, deux attaques ont eu lieu simultanément dans le monde sorcier._

 _Le premier assaut a été donné de l'intérieur même de notre vénéré hôpital, Sainte Mangouste. Un Guérisseur du nom de Robertus Selwyn (Mangemort caché ou victime de l'Imperium ? Son portrait et l'enquête en page 4), de garde ce soir-là, est parvenu à lever les protections posées autour de l'hôpital, ce qui a permis à une dizaine de Mangemorts de pénétrer par le toit dans l'établissement aux alentours de 23 heures, semant la terreur sur leur passage. Le quatrième étage, le service de pathologie des sortilèges, a été particulièrement touché, notamment la salle 49 regroupant des sorciers et sorcières atteints de maladies incurables qui a été entièrement dévastée et ses occupants tous tués par le sortilège du Feudeymon. Le Guérisseur qui en avait la charge ce soir-là, Janus Thickey, a lui aussi péri dans les flammes. Un témoin rescapé raconte avoir entendu un Mangemort déclarer que ces malades étaient une honte pour le sang sorcier. Dans un ultime acte héroïque, le Guérisseur Thickey a réussi à donner l'alarme avant de mourir, permettant ainsi aux renforts d'arriver en masse à l'hôpital._

 _Face aux Aurors, les Mangemorts ont refusé de livrer bataille, et se sont échappés comme ils sont arrivés, par le toit. Ils n'ont heureusement pas eu le temps de s'en prendre aux autres étages, réduisant le nombre potentiel de victimes qui s'élève pour l'heure à 24 morts et 67 blessés, dont 19 dans un état critique (liste des décès et des blessés en page 3). En-dehors du Guérisseur Robertus Selwyn qui a pu être facilement identifié comme le responsable de l'invasion, les autres Mangemorts ont glissé entre les doigts des Aurors, choisissant lâchement la fuite._

 _Cette retraite précipitée des Mangemorts prend tout son sens à la lumière de la deuxième attaque. En effet, au moment même où l'alerte était donnée à Sainte Mangouste, un autre groupe de Mangemorts, plus important mais dont le nombre exact reste encore inconnu, a pris d'assaut le Ministère de la Magie. Les détails de l'attaque n'ont pas encore été communiqués, mais il semblerait que les défenses du Ministère aient tenu bon face à la barbarie des Mangemorts. « Le Ministère a été construit sous-terre, c'est sa plus grande force. Il ne peut être attaqué de l'extérieur comme n'importe quel autre bâtiment » analyse Orpheus Pratchett, expert en stratégie de la brigade des Aurors._

 _D'après nos sources, les Mangemorts auraient tenté de pénétrer dans le Ministère par les cheminées habituelles, pensant déjouer les protections grâce à d'habiles détournements (Polynectar ? Sortilèges de confusion ? Magie Noire ? Toutes nos hypothèses en page 7). Il est probable qu'une telle tentative soit liée à la disparition mystérieuse la semaine dernière de Mauricette Earthwind, une sorcière d'origine moldue membre du Département de la Justice magique. L'erreur des Mangemorts a été de sous-estimer l'étendue de ces protections, qui ont immédiatement déclenché l'alerte. A l'heure actuelle, nous ne savons pas si des Mangemorts ont ainsi pu être attrapés ou s'ils sont parvenus à s'enfuir, les Aurors étant en grande partie mobilisés à Sainte Mangouste. Mais si les rumeurs disent vrai et que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était bel et bien parmi les attaquants du Ministère ce soir-là, il semble peu probable qu'il ait laissé des partisans derrière lui._

 _Nous attendons à présent le discours de notre Ministre Harold Minchum qui devrait avoir lieu dans la journée afin d'éclaircir les zones d'ombre de ces attaques tragiques._

Je referme le journal que m'a passé Emeric et repousse mon verre de jus de citrouille, prise d'une soudaine nausée.

Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelles macabres de ce genre, j'aurais dû m'y attendre... mais le choc est dur. C'est l'une des plus grosses attaques qu'on ait jamais eue sur le sol sorcier.

Tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle ont le nez plongé dans l'édition spéciale de la Gazette et chuchotent entre eux. A notre table, une fille de sixième année a éclaté en sanglots et est sortie en trombe de la salle au moment où j'arrivais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit.

Je la connais cette fille, c'est Emmeline Vance. L'année dernière, sa mère, une née-Moldue, s'est faite attaquer par des Mangemorts. Ils l'ont bombardée de sorts de magie noire qui l'ont rendue folle et ils ont dû l'enfermer à Sainte Mangouste. L'histoire avait fait le tour de l'école. Aujourd'hui, son nom est à la page trois de la Gazette, dans la liste des morts.

Elle n'est pas la seule à être touchée par cette attaque. Une Poufsouffle de troisième année pleure à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'une amie, et un première année à Gryffondor se fait consoler par un Préfet. Il n'y a qu'à la table des Serpentards où certains arborent des sourires en coin. Mulciber et Avery ricanent entre eux en consultant les noms des morts et des blessés et j'ai entendu Rosier déclarer bien fort tout à l'heure « Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eu le Ministère, ça aurait fait un peu de ménage ».

Soudain, je ne peux plus supporter la mine réjouie sur le visage de Rosier et je me lève brusquement de table.

\- Où tu vas ? demande Emeric à côté de moi.

Il a été secoué par l'attaque lui aussi, l'un des blessés graves est un ami proche de son père.

\- Dehors, dis-je. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Il hoche la tête sombrement et replonge dans la liste des morts et blessés, comme s'il voulait l'apprendre par coeur. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

\- Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à ton père, lui dis-je, inquiète pour lui. Pour demander des nouvelles.

\- Oui... oui je vais faire ça, dit Emeric d'une voix éteinte.

Je hoche la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

\- A tout à l'heure, dis-je.

Il me fait un vague signe de la main et je pars à grandes enjambées, passant le plus loin possible de la table des Serpentards. J'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante où certains pleurent leurs morts tandis que d'autres s'en réjouissent. J'ai réussi à me tenir éloignée des nouvelles lugubres du monde sorcier jusqu'à présent, en refusant de me faire livrer la Gazette, mais de temps en temps, il se passe quelque chose de trop gros pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Et là, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire face à ces horreurs.

Voilà pourquoi je veux partir d'ici, dès que possible. Fuir ces horreurs. Qui voudrait vivre dans un tel monde ?

Arrivée dans le parc, je marche au bord du lac. Le temps est magnifique, en totale contradiction avec les événements. Je ramasse des bouts de bois et les jette dans l'eau machinalement. Ce serait mieux avec des cailloux, mais j'aurais trop peur de les jeter sur la tête des êtres de l'eau, du calamar géant ou des autres créatures qui vivent dans le lac. Alors, je jette des bouts de bois. Mais ça ne sert à rien parce que je suis toujours énervée.

Je repense à Emmeline Vance, dont la mère s'est faite attaquer deux fois par des Mangemorts juste parce qu'elle est née-Moldue. Ce sera mon tour moi aussi, dès que je serai sortie de Poudlard. Ça a déjà commencé même, j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de Sang-de-Bourbe que j'ai reçus dans les couloirs, par des gens que je ne connaissais même pas parfois.

Ça s'est accéléré ces derniers mois. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne rien voir. Je me dis que ça ne m'atteint pas, mais ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai l'impression d'être une cible, une victime, et je ne peux rien faire pour changer ça. Moi, la mère d'Emmeline Vance, Lily Evans, Liliane... on ne se ressemble pas, mais on est toutes des cibles. Parce qu'on a des parents moldus. C'est tellement injuste.

Je passe le reste de la journée à me morfondre sur mon sort et à maudire ces sorciers qui pensent que les Moldus sont des sous-merdes. Alors certes, je n'aime pas beaucoup ma famille moldue, mais jamais je ne leur souhaiterais la mort. Et si je devais souhaiter la mort de tous les gens que je n'aime pas, il n'y aurait plus grand monde dans mon entourage, sorciers et Moldus compris.

Bien que je sois en retard dans mes devoirs, je n'arrive pas à bosser de la journée. Je saute le déjeuner pour ne pas avoir à revoir les sourires nauséabonds des Serpentards, et quand vient l'heure du dîner, j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un hippogriffe. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de retourner dans la Grande Salle et de manger comme si de rien n'était, ça m'écoeure.

Alors je décide d'aller aux cuisines. J'y suis retournée plusieurs fois depuis que Sirius m'a montré comment y entrer, notamment quand je suis d'humeur particulièrement asociale et/ou affamée. Ça me met toujours un peu mal à l'aise de traiter les elfes de maison comme mes esclaves mais dès que je leur propose de les aider, ils se mettent à pleurer, alors j'ai arrêté d'essayer.

Bien cachée sous mon sortilège de Désillusion, j'arrive dans le couloir et caresse la poire. J'ouvre la porte des cuisines sur une scène de débandade. Des elfes de maison courent dans tous les sens et se crient des ordres les uns aux autres, d'autres balancent des plats vers le plafond qui disparaissent à travers. Une vraie pagaille. C'est vrai que je n'étais jamais venue en plein pendant un repas, en général, j'arrive après. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un tel bazar.

Un petit elfe me voit et trottine vers moi, l'air affolé. Je reconnais Nakey, c'est presque toujours lui qui vient m'accueillir maintenant. C'est mon pote.

Parfait, je vais pouvoir l'interroger au sujet de Rosier et de sa potentielle aventure avec Polly. Mais avant que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Nakey se jette sur moi en panique.

\- Miss Lucy, Miss Lucy ! s'écrie-t-il, tout essoufflé. Nakey est content de vous voir, Miss. Nakey a besoin d'aide, Miss Lucy !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nakey ? Si je vous dérange, je peux revenir après...

\- Non, venez, Miss Lucy, venez !

Il me tire par la manche et je le suis, inquiète par son comportement. Nakey m'amène vers l'une des quatre grandes tables et je vois qu'une personne y est assise dos à moi, la tête dans les bras.

\- Qui c'est, Nakey ? je demande à voix basse en fronçant les sourcils.

\- La jeune Miss est arrivée ce matin, Miss Lucy, et ne veut plus partir ! répond Nakey à voix basse, l'air inquiet. Elle a pleuré toute la journée et rien de ce que Nakey ou les autres elfes ont pu faire ne lui a remonté le moral.

Ses oreilles s'abaissent de tristesse. Je me mords la lèvre en comprenant qu'il s'agit d'Emmeline Vance. En venant ici, j'ai entendu une Poufsouffle dire à son amie que personne ne l'avait vue de la journée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Nakey ? Je ne la connais pas, et je suis nulle pour réconforter les gens.

\- Miss Lucy n'est pas nulle ! proteste vivement Nakey. Miss Lucy doit réconforter la Miss qui pleure !

Nakey me pousse vers elle et s'éloigne vers un elfe qui lui fait de grands signes, une carotte à la main. Il me laisse toute seule pour gérer ça, le filou !

Incertaine, je m'avance vers la fille affalée sur la table et m'assieds en face d'elle. Elle ne relève pas la tête. On ne s'est jamais parlé, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à une fille dont la mère vient de se faire assassiner ? Courage, la vie est belle ?

Je me creuse la tête pendant cinq bonnes minutes, mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit, si ce n'est des banalités.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fait soudain Emmeline Vance sans lever la tête de ses bras, la voix rauque.

Rauque d'avoir trop pleuré, sûrement. Je me racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Les elfes s'inquiètent de te voir rester là, dis-je.

Bon, pour la phrase de réconfort, on repassera.

\- Pas besoin de s'inquiéter, je vais partir, dit-elle d'une voix amère. Je vais vite me casser d'ici, de cette école à la con et de ce pays de merde.

Ouh là.

Elle relève la tête et ses yeux sont rougis, bouffis. Mais sa voix est pleine d'amertume et de cynisme. Cela contraste avec la jeune fille gentille que j'ai l'habitude de voir traîner dans la salle commune.

\- Je te reconnais, tu es née-Moldue, me dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu ferais mieux de partir, toi aussi, ou ils vont te traquer comme ma mère et ils vont te tuer.

Je frissonne face au ton de sa voix, froide, dénuée d'espoir.

\- Ma mère était une Gryffondor, tu sais, poursuit Vance presque férocement. Elle n'hésitait pas à leur dire qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec eux, mais ça ne leur a pas plu alors ils l'ont rendue folle. Elle était déjà à moitié partie, tu sais... elle était là sans être là. Cette nuit, ils... ils ont juste fini le boulot.

Sa voix se brise. Elle a un hoquet de sanglot, mais elle réussit à freiner ses larmes. J'aimerais lui prendre la main, la réconforter, mais je n'ose pas.

\- Voilà pourquoi il faut se barrer d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, continue-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Parce que si tu n'es pas d'accord avec eux, ils te tueront comme ils ont tué ma mère. Sans pitié.

Elle dit exactement ce que je pense moi aussi. Mais cela sonne faux, cela sonne terriblement faux.

\- Partir n'est pas la solution, m'entends-je soudain affirmer.

\- Pourquoi ? fait-elle, amère. Plus rien ne me retient ici.

\- Il y a ton père, non ? Ta famille, tes amis ? Et si tu pars, c'est comme leur dire qu'ils ont gagné.

\- Mais ils ont gagné... Ils l'ont tuée...

\- Ils ont peut-être déjà tué... ta mère, dis-je avec précaution et elle émet un autre hoquet. Mais en partant, tu leur donnes l'autorisation de continuer, de tuer d'autres gens qui n'ont rien demandé. Si on part tous, nous les nés-Moldus, ils auront eu ce qu'ils veulent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire d'autre ? demande-t-elle, la voix brisée.

\- On reste et on les emmerde, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Quelle belle hypocrite je fais. Je ne savais pas que j'avais ça en moi. Elle émet un ricanement sans joie.

\- J'aimerais bien, dit-elle. Mais je crois que je n'en ai pas la force... J'ai juste envie que tout ça soit terminé.

\- Tu peux aider à ce que ça se termine, tu sais, dis-je plus doucement. En partant, c'est le contraire que tu fais.

Alors que je lui dis de faire exactement ce que je ne compte pas faire, étrangement, Vance a l'air convaincu. Elle hoche la tête en soupirant.

\- Au fond, je sais que tu as raison, soupire-t-elle. Mais j'ai peur que ça ne finisse jamais.

\- Moi aussi, avoué-je.

Un drôle de silence s'installe dans le brouhaha de la cuisine. J'aperçois Nakey qui envoie d'un claquement de doigt des pommes de terre à un autre elfe tout en nous jetant des coups d'oeil inquiets.

\- Tout le monde te cherche, tu sais, dis-je soudain.

Vance pousse un long soupir fatigué.

\- Il faudrait peut-être que je me bouge d'ici alors...

\- C'est vrai que c'est tentant de se cacher là. Mais on ne peut pas rester là toute notre vie...

\- Dommage, je préfère les elfes aux sorciers, soupire-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

On échange un petit sourire. Je me creuse la tête pour trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à lui dire.

\- Tu sais, je ne réussis pas trop mal les sortilèges de Désillusion, dis-je soudain. Si tu as envie de rentrer discrètement dans ton dortoir...

Elle a l'air surpris par cette proposition, mais hoche la tête.

\- Je veux bien, merci.

\- Allons-y alors.

Je me lève et elle fait de même. Je suis presque surprise qu'elle m'écoute, je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de sortir d'ici. En racontant exactement le contraire de ce que je pense, certes, mais bon. C'est le résultat qui compte.

Nakey me fait un grand sourire quand il nous voit debout. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé, il me devra bien une faveur ! Je reviendrai l'interroger sur Rosier dès que possible.

Il trottine vers nous alors qu'on se dirige vers la porte, et nous tend un gros sandwich chacune.

\- Ne partez pas sans manger, Miss Lucy et son amie qui ne pleure plus, dit Nakey de sa voix criarde.

\- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas faim, dit Vance en refusant le sandwich.

Nakey a l'air tout déçu alors je dis :

\- Je vais prendre les deux, Nakey, merci.

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

\- Merci Miss Lucy, à bientôt !

Puis il s'éloigne en trottinant et je me retrouve avec deux énormes sandwiches sur les bras. Bon bah je mangerai ça dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? me demande Vance.

\- Depuis peu, mais oui je viens souvent.

Elle hoche la tête et je sors ma baguette.

\- Bon, prête ? _Desillusio !_ je lance en me concentrant.

Je la vois grimacer puis son corps disparaît peu à peu. Je me le jette à moi aussi, par habitude.

\- Tu les réussis vraiment bien, commente Vance impressionnée.

\- Merci, dis-je en rougissant un peu mais cela ne se voit pas grâce au sortilège.

Ai-je déjà dit que j'adorais ce sortilège ?

On sort des cuisines et on remonte silencieusement jusqu'à la tour de Serdaigle, croisant quelques élèves sur le chemin qui ne nous voient pas.

\- Comment savoir si ce qui est invisible existe réellement ? nous demande le heurtoir lorsqu'on arrive devant la Salle commune.

Question assez ironique, sachant que nous sommes actuellement invisibles. J'ai toujours pensé que le heurtoir ne choisissait pas ses questions totalement au hasard.

\- Et bien, commence Vance avec une certaine hésitation. Je dirais que pour exister, il faut être perçu... Et quand on est invisible, on ne peut pas être perçu. Sauf si on agit. Parce qu'exister, c'est aussi agir. Alors ma réponse c'est que... on sait que quelque chose d'invisible existe réellement si on la perçoit à travers ses actions.

\- Bel état d'esprit, commente le heurtoir en ouvrant la porte.

Vance s'engouffre dans la salle commune et je sens son regard sur moi, bien qu'elle soit invisible.

\- Merci, souffle-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

\- De rien, dis-je en enlevant mon sortilège pour ne pas que les gens se demandent pourquoi la porte s'est ouverte toute seule.

Mais je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue, elle est peut-être déjà partie. Je suis contente d'avoir pu l'aider, même si c'était super hypocrite. Quelque part, j'aimerais bien écouter mes propres conseils, mais je sais que je n'en suis pas capable. Alors à quoi bon essayer ?

Mais toute la soirée, la réponse d'Emmeline Vance au heurtoir me trotte dans la tête. « Pour exister, il faut être perçu... Exister, c'est aussi agir. » .

OoOoOoOo

Quand j'arrive en cours de DCFM cet après-midi, un attroupement s'est formé dans le couloir devant la salle.

Ça fait déjà trois jours que l'attaque a eu lieu, les gens semblent s'être remis du choc, même si tout le monde ne parle encore que de ça. Certains condamnent ouvertement ces attaques et aimeraient agir contre ceux qui ont fait ça, d'autres préfèrent penser que ce n'était qu'un incident isolé et que ça ne se reproduira plus, d'autres encore sont devenus complètement paranos, tandis que quelques uns, de plus en plus nombreux, toutes Maisons confondues, affichent leur soutien aux idées de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Pour autant, à Poudlard, la vie continue comme avant. Sauf pour certains, comme Emmeline qui est rentrée chez elle pendant toute cette semaine pour l'enterrement de sa mère.

Et sauf pour eux aussi, apparemment.

Maraudeurs VS Mangemorts juniors : round numéro... je crois que j'ai perdu le compte, là.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit, sale Mangemort ! est en train de crier Sirius à Mulciber.

\- Mais je ne dis que ce que tout le monde pense, mon cher Black, répond Mulciber d'un air narquois.

Je m'approche pour mieux voir ce qui se passe. Une Poufsouffle que je connais à peine, Soukaina Badaoui, intercepte mon regard interrogateur.

\- Mulciber a dit que Pettigrow avait sa place parmi les malades mentaux qui se sont fait tuer pendant l'attaque, me souffle-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence alors que je ne lui ai rien demandé.

Je hoche la tête et m'éloigne un peu d'elle, au cas où elle m'aurait prise pour une de ses copines.

\- Si vous voulez mon avis, il n'y a pas que Pettigrow qui devrait être enfermé, siffle Snape d'une voix mauvaise en regardant Lupin d'un air appuyé.

J'écarquille des yeux surpris. Snape dit ça juste par provocation ? Ou saurait-il quelque chose sur Lupin... ?

A croire que ce secret n'est pas aussi bien gardé qu'on ne le pense.

\- La ferme, Servilus ! grogne Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

\- Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, dit Potter d'un air menaçant.

Il a l'air d'être déchiré entre son envie de faire comme Sirius et de sortir sa baguette pour les menacer et ses devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef qui l'en empêchent. Il serre les poings convulsivement. A ses côtés, Lily Evans fusille Snape du regard.

\- _Sirius_ , fait Lupin, blanc comme un linge, en retenant Sirius par le bras.

Les petits copains de Snapounet n'ont pas l'air d'avoir compris à quoi il faisait référence mais l'effet qu'il a provoqué les fait ricaner. Quant à Pettigrow, son regard apeuré passe d'un groupe à l'autre, on sent qu'il a envie d'être n'importe où sauf ici. Je le comprends, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver là-dedans moi non plus.

\- Tout ça, ce n'est que le début, déclare Rosier nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, un peu à l'écart. Le monde sorcier est en train de changer, il va falloir vous y faire. Tout le monde ici va devoir s'y faire... Une nouvelle société est en train de se construire. Personne ne peut empêcher le progrès.

Il lance un regard froid aux gens qui observent l'affrontement et quelques uns reculent, effrayés. D'autres baissent les yeux, mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que Rosier a un certain charisme, ce n'est pas le genre de personne qu'on irait contredire. Ses yeux froids comme la glace se posent sur moi et il a un imperceptible sourire narquois à mon égard.

\- C'est toi qui devrais être enfermé pour penser que le progrès c'est assassiner des gens.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, stupéfaits. Mais pourquoi j'ai ouvert ma bouche moi ? Merde, merde, je sens que je rougis !

Rosier ouvre la bouche pour répliquer vertement quand l'arrivée fracassante du prof lui coupe la parole.

\- _Dios!_ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Écartez-vous, tous !

Une vague de soulagement me parcourt quand le prof pousse les élèves pour arriver au centre de l'attroupement, où se trouvent les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards. Sirius range précipitamment sa baguette dans sa manche en le voyant arriver. Diego Mariano, mon sauveur !

Je ne vous ai pas encore parlé de lui, je crois ? On a un nouveau prof de DCFM chaque année, certains disent que le poste est maudit. Cette année, seul un étranger a accepté de prendre le poste : un Argentin, vu son nom c'était pas difficile à deviner. Il était attrapeur de créatures magiques dans son pays, mais un jour, une harpie lui a arraché le bras gauche et depuis il ne peut plus travailler correctement. Comme il n'a même pas cinquante ans, il est encore trop jeune pour prendre sa retraite, donc il a décidé d'enseigner, et le poste que lui a proposé Dumbledore tombait à pic. Le pauvre, il ne se doutait pas que c'était autant le bordel en ce moment en Angleterre. A chaque fois que je le vois, il a l'air de se dire « Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ? ».

\- Entrez dans la classe, et pas un bruit ! crie Mariano avec son accent.

Il a l'air en colère et personne ne proteste. Ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais protester : il m'a sauvée de me faire ratatiner par Rosier. Je m'en sors bien.

En entrant dans la salle, je croise le regard de Sirius qui me fait un grand sourire. Un sourire comme s'il était... fier de moi. Voilà une expression que je n'avais jamais vue avant sur son visage me concernant. Ça fait bizarre. Comme si j'étais fière qu'il soit fier de moi.

Quand je m'assieds à ma place habituelle, Potter n'a pas décoléré et Pettigrow est toujours aussi livide. Une fois que tout le monde est assis, Mariano tape sur son bureau de sa main valide.

\- Je ne veux plus revoir ce genre de confrontation stérile avant mes leçons ! dit-il toujours énervé. On est dans une école ici, pas dans une arène ! Compris ?

Il nous fixe du regard pendant quelques secondes, mais personne ne lui répond. Tout le monde sait très bien que des confrontations de ce genre, il y en aura encore bien d'autres.

\- Bon, soupire-t-il. Au vu des événements tragiques de ce week-end, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous faire un cours un peu spécial aujourd'hui. Sur les sortilèges que vous appelez impardonnables, ici en Angleterre.

La classe a un mouvement d'intérêt soudain.

Jusqu'à présent, on étudiait les Acromantules, c'était chiant à mourir. Mais Dumbledore a toujours de bonnes idées pour rendre les choses plus excitantes.

\- Je suppose que vous les connaissez tous déjà, reprend Mariano. Mais il est temps de faire taire les idées reçues que vous devez avoir à leur sujet. Bon, qui peut me les citer ?

Plusieurs mains se lèvent, mais pas parmi les Serpentards, qui échangent des regards blasés. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à eux que Mariano va apprendre quelque chose, ils doivent s'entraîner à les lancer depuis qu'ils sont tous petits.

\- Miss Fisher ? interroge Mariano.

\- L'Imperium, le Doloris, et le sortilège de la mort, récite Madeleine et les noms s'écrivent tous seuls au tableau.

\- Oui, un point pour Serdaigle. Formules ? Mr Stebbins ?

\- Impero, Endoloris et... Avada Kedavra, répond Simon Stebbins.

\- Un point pour Poufsouffle. Effets ? Miss McDonald ?

\- Alors, l'Imperium permet de contrôler l'esprit d'une personne et de lui faire faire ce qu'on veut. Le Doloris c'est le pire sort de torture. Et l'Avada Kedavra tue instantanément celui qui le reçoit...

\- En effet, un point pour Gryffondor. Je précise, même si c'est inutile, que ces sorts sont fortement illégaux. Ici, ils vous valent la prison à perpétuité. Au minimum. Maintenant, on va se concentrer sur chaque sort tour à tour. Commençons par l'Imperium.

Il fait un geste de la baguette et le tableau zoome sur la partie « Imperium ».

\- Prenez des notes, je vous prie. L'Imperium, donc, sortilège de contrôle. Il vous prive de toute votre volonté, de votre libre-arbitre. Dans mon pays, on l'appelle aussi le sort du marionnettiste, parce que vous n'êtes plus qu'un pantin dans les mains du lanceur. Il peut vous demander ce qu'il veut, vous le ferez sans réfléchir. Mieux, une fois que le sortilège sera levé, vous aurez une sensation de confusion, et ce que vous avez fait sous l'influence du sortilège restera flou dans votre mémoire. C'est donc un sort très puissant, dont les utilisations sont multiples. Avant l'abolition de l'esclavage, on l'utilisait sur les esclaves pour les rendre plus dociles, par exemple. Aujourd'hui, c'est un sort particulièrement utilisé pour les viols et les agressions sexuelles. On le croise aussi dans certains cas de meurtres, quand on sorcier place un autre sorcier sous le sortilège de l'Imperium pour qu'il tue à sa place, brouillant ainsi les pistes. Et bien sûr, le sorcier qui a lancé le sort peut ordonner à sa victime de se suicider, elle le fera sans hésitation. En ce sens, il est aussi efficace que le sortilège de la Mort. Oui, Mr Clarke ?

\- Et si l'Imperium n'est pas utilisé pour faire des choses aussi extrêmes ? demande Richard Clarke. Ça peut être des choses inoffensives, comme... je ne sais pas, chanter, faire des acrobaties... Ce n'est quand même pas pareil que de tuer quelqu'un, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait être puni de la même manière.

Plusieurs personnes dans la classe hochent la tête, d'accord avec sa réflexion.

\- Priver quelqu'un de sa volonté, ce n'est jamais inoffensif, Mr Clarke, retenez bien ça, répond Mariano d'un ton grave. Personne n'a le droit de forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas, peu importe la nature de cette chose. L'intention à la base de ce sort est condamnable en soi. Sachez que le contrôle de son propre esprit est inscrit comme droit fondamental dans la Charte internationale des droits des sorcières et sorciers. L'Imperium est une violation directe de ce droit. C'est pour ça que ce sort a été reconnu comme de la magie noire et qu'il a été interdit en 1717. Et comme tous les sorts de magie noire, il peut faire des dégâts considérables et irréversibles sur la victime s'il est mal lancé, comme détraquer son cerveau à vie par exemple.

Sympathique, tout ça. Mais Clarke n'a pas l'air convaincu par les explications du prof, même s'il n'ajoute rien. Rosier, Avery et compagnie ont les bras croisés et font semblant de ne pas écouter le cours. Au contraire de Potter, qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, prend des notes avec application, la mine sérieuse.

\- Ce qui distingue l'Imperium des autres Impardonnables, cependant, c'est qu'il peut être combattu, poursuit Mariano. On peut résister aux effets de l'Imperium, surtout à long terme, lorsque le sort est maintenu sur une longue période. On peut rester sous l'effet de ce sort pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois, mais plus le temps passe, plus c'est difficile pour le lanceur de maintenir le sort. Il faut savoir que les effets sont assez particuliers, les victimes les décrivent même comme agréables. L'impression d'être dans une bulle de coton, de sentir tous ses problèmes disparaître, d'être protégé tant que l'on écoute les ordres. C'est comme entrer dans une transe et donc, on peut en sortir. Mais il faut beaucoup de volonté et de force de caractère, ce qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Ouais autrement dit, c'est mort pour moi. J'ai autant de force de caractère qu'un veracrasse. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que je ne me reçoive jamais ce sort.

Le prof passe ensuite au Doloris et le cours prend une tournure encore plus désagréable. Il nous explique que ce sort était couramment utilisé au Moyen-Âge, parfois même pour éduquer les jeunes enfants, que les gens peuvent devenir fous sous ce sortilège. Il nous montre aussi des illustrations horribles, de personnes sous l'effet du Doloris. Il n'y a pas le son, mais rien que de voir des gens se tordre par terre de douleur, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Quand on passe à l'Avada Kedavra, j'ai définitivement la nausée.

\- L'Avada Kedavra est probablement le sort le plus simple et le plus terrible jamais inventé, déclare Mariano d'une voix grave. Simple parce que tout ce qu'il fait, c'est stopper le coeur. Instantanément. Irréversiblement. Terrible parce que rien ne peut l'en empêcher, lorsqu'il est correctement lancé. Aucun sortilège de protection ne marche contre lui. La seule façon d'éviter l'Avada Kedavra, c'est d'esquiver la trajectoire du sort. Si le sort vous touche, vous êtes foutu. Vous mourrez instantanément. Il est impossible de survivre au sortilège de la Mort. Personne n'y est jamais parvenu.

Un silence de mort tombe dans la salle à ces mots. Mariano a le don pour mettre l'ambiance.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'y est jamais parvenu que c'est impossible, s'élève soudain une voix un peu tremblante.

Lily Evans. Elle a l'air secoué elle aussi. Je crois que ce cours n'a laissé personne indifférent.

\- Si un moyen de contrer un tel sort existe, Miss Evans, il n'a pas encore été trouvé, déclare Mariano d'une voix presque triste. Certains ont interrogé des fantômes morts de ce sortilège pour pouvoir en analyser les effets, mais les fantômes n'avaient que peu d'indications à donner. C'est une mort simple, directe et efficace.

Je frissonne. Une mort simple, directe et efficace. Un seul sort, et hop, c'est fini. On ne doit même pas se rendre compte qu'on est mort.

\- Heureusement, c'est un sort qui requiert une grande maîtrise magique. N'importe qui ne peut pas lever sa baguette et dire Avada Kedavra, ça ne marchera pas aussi facilement. Mais certains sorciers et sorcières savent le lancer, et dans ces cas-là... mieux vaut ne pas se retrouver sur leur chemin, conclut-il sombrement.

J'ai l'impression de sentir toute la classe frissonner.

Mariano nous laisse sortir sans devoirs, mais je suis trop secouée pour m'en réjouir. Bien sûr, je connaissais déjà les Impardonnables, mais en entendre parler comme ça, aussi concrètement, voir la lueur d'avidité dans les yeux de Rosier, le regard grave de Potter et l'optimisme stupide d'Evans... Ça rend tout cela plus réel. Trop réel.

Ça me donne envie de me cacher dans mon lit et de ne plus jamais en sortir.

* * *

A/N de fin : Voilou. Bon, même si ce chapitre est clairement moins drôle que les autres (quoique, je ne m'avancerais peut-être pas à dire que les autres chapitres étaient drôles...), il est assez important parce que Lucy peut difficilement fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe dehors maintenant.

En plus, je trouve que c'est une période vraiment intéressante. La guerre est tout juste en train de commencer, on est encore dans l'incertitude, à se demander ce qui va se passer... Nous on a lu les bouquins, on sait que ça va être la merde, mais je suppose que la plupart des gens à l'époque ne savaient pas trop à quoi s'attendre, ni comment se positionner.

Bref, bref, as usual, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	16. It's been a great afternoon

A/N : Bonjour bonjour à tous. Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, dans lequel vous aurez l'immense honneur de faire la rencontre de Giorgio, l'oncle de Lucy ! Depuis le temps que je vous en parle, il était temps qu'il se montre, celui-là... Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien !

Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de Merle Haggard, de la vieille musique country bien cool :)

Je vous laisse lire et on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre, mais avant je remercie elodidine, Aleksandra'rt, PetiteMouche, Shiriliz, Machurida (re : hmm attend la fin du chapitre ... J'ai en effet prévu de continuer après Poudlard, mais ce sera très court, un chapitre ou deux je pense. Mais qui te dit que Lucy va mettre un vent à Emeric ? ... oui bon d'accord c'est couru d'avance ahah merci en tout cas !), INeedAHero, caro-hearts, LaBgard, HarpaPhoenix, Sirya et Rina-greeneyes!

* * *

Chapitre 16 : It's been a great afternoon

OoOoOoO

C'est samedi et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je me prépare pour aller à Pré-au-Lard. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je me réjouirais d'aller à Pré-au-Lard un jour de Saint Valentin, mais là je serais prête à n'importe quoi pour m'évader quelques heures de l'ambiance de Poudlard. J'aurais même accepté d'y aller en tête-à-tête avec Snape, c'est pour vous dire.

Bon OK, peut-être pas. Mais vous avez compris l'idée.

Depuis la grosse attaque de dimanche dernier, quelque chose a définitivement changé dans le château. L'atmosphère est tendue. J'aurais même dit électrique si les sorciers savaient ce que ce mot signifie. Les gens se regardent avec méfiance, l'insouciance se fait rare. C'est comme si plus personne n'osait rire trop fort.

Il faut dire que jusqu'à présent, les actes de Vous-Savez-Qui avaient été plutôt isolés. Des persécutions de Moldus ou des représailles sur des nés-Moldus, comme la mère d'Emmeline Vance. Ou alors, des disparitions suspectes dont on ne savait pas très bien qui en était à l'origine. Mais dimanche, ils se sont attaqués à deux symboles de la société sorcière. Ceux qui ont été touchés se trouvaient simplement au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et ça, ça terrifie beaucoup de gens. Parce qu'ils se disent que la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être eux ou bien quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent.

Et à Poudlard, c'est encore pire. Parce qu'on vit en communauté dans ce château et qu'on ne sait pas trop qui pense quoi, qui est d'accord avec les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui et qui ne l'est pas. S'il vaut mieux crier haut et fort ses propres idées ou bien faire profil bas pour ne pas se faire remarquer. La plupart des élèves choisissent la deuxième solution, mais certains en ont profité pour raffermir leurs propres positions. Certains Serpentards, et puis les Maraudeurs, bien sûr.

J'ai entendu dire que Lily Evans s'est pris un maléfice de magie noire par Avery et Mulciber et qu'en réponse, les Maraudeurs les ont balancé droit sur le Saule Cogneur. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont débrouillés pour faire ça, mais c'était efficace : Avery et Mulciber ne sont toujours pas sortis de l'infirmerie. Il paraît qu'ils préparent déjà leur vengeance, avec l'aide des autres Mangemorts juniors, bien sûr.

En tout cas, les Maraudeurs se sont pris une belle grosse retenue et un speech de réprimandes de McGonagall, surtout Potter qui est censé montrer l'exemple en tant que Préfet-en-Chef. Mais il a juste dit que pour Lily, il se fichait bien de garder ou pas son insigne. Je le sais parce que j'ai entendu deux filles de Poufsouffle en parler dans les couloirs, elles trouvaient ça incroyablement romantique.

A mon humble avis, laisser des types, aussi pourris soient-ils, se faire battre à mort par un arbre ultra-violent n'est pas la chose la plus romantique qui soit. Mais bon.

Toujours est-il que, avec toute cette tension, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles directes de Sirius depuis qu'il m'a invitée à Pré-au-Lard. Avec l'attaque, je suppose qu'il avait autre chose à penser qu'à moi ou qu'à son petit pari. Pari qui, je le rappelle, a été conclu parce que le pauvre Sirius s'ennuyait à Poudlard. Maintenant que les altercations avec les Serpentards ont repris plus fort que jamais, j'imagine qu'il a de quoi s'occuper, qu'il n'en a plus besoin. C'était prévisible, après tout, ça ne me devrait pas me faire... ce que ça me fait.

Mais à chaque fois que je rejoue dans ma tête la fois où on s'est embrassé, tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à recommencer. Une fois ce n'était pas assez, ce n'était vraiment pas assez... Pourquoi je n'en ai pas plus profité quand j'en avais l'occasion ? Maintenant c'est trop tard, il s'est désintéressé de moi. Son pari doit lui paraître bien dérisoire à côté de ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche. Ça le serait pour moi aussi, si ce n'était pas beaucoup plus qu'un simple pari pour moi.

Pour tout dire, je commence sérieusement à regretter d'avoir refusé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui. J'aurais pu tout simplement reporter la visite de Giorgio... Peut-être que j'aurais passé un bon moment avec Sirius, qu'il aurait commencé à me voir comme autre chose que le simple objet de son pari. Giorgio aurait compris si je lui avais expliqué, non ?

Je pousse un long soupir.

Bien sûr que non... ce n'est pas la solution.

De toute façon, je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même, je n'avais qu'à pas accepter de l'aider à gagner son fichu pari !

Non, mieux : je n'avais qu'à pas tomber amoureuse de lui.

Je me demande s'il existe une potion pour dé-tomber amoureuse. Il y a bien des philtres d'amour, alors pourquoi pas l'inverse ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, mais peut-être que je pourrais l'inventer, ça pourrait me rapporter des gallions.

Bon, ce serait un bon plan si je n'étais pas aussi nulle en Potions.

Toute à mes petites réflexions, je descends les escaliers de la tour de Serdaigle, tentant d'ignorer la vision mièvre de Madeleine qui rejoint Balthazar Fawley, son nouvel amoureux, des étoiles dans les yeux, et me dirige vers le parc. Rusard est occupé à vérifier les autorisations des élèves, mais moi je n'en ai pas besoin car je suis majeure, hé hé ! Je m'apprête donc à passer le portail sans m'attarder, lorsque...

\- Hep ! Toi là, viens par ici !

Je me retourne, surprise. C'est bien Rusard qui m'interpelle. Il agite une espèce de tige dans sa main, l'air grognon, et me fait signe de rejoindre la queue des élèves.

Pfff, je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous moi. Heureusement que Giorgio est toujours plus en retard que moi.

Bon gré, mal gré, je fais la queue avec les autres.

Quand arrive mon tour, Rusard fait passer son espèce de bâton magique sur tout mon corps. Si je ne l'avais pas vu faire ça avec tous les autres élèves, j'aurais dit qu'il en a après ma vertu, c'est vachement suspect son truc.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ? je proteste alors qu'il me fait soulever les bras pour faire passer le bâton sur mes aisselles.

\- Les mesures de sécurité ont été renforcées, c'est comme ça pour tout le monde, grommelle-t-il. Pouvez y aller. Suivant !

Je ne retiens pas mon sourire sardonique en voyant que la suivante n'est autre qu'Essindra Parkinson. Je me demande lequel des deux va se faire le plus enguirlander, elle ou Rusard ? Dans les deux cas, ça me réjouit. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de respectueux (si, si) et que je n'aime pas être en retard, je ne reste pas regarder le spectacle et emprunte le chemin qui mène au village, resserrant ma cape d'hiver autour de moi.

J'ai rendez-vous avec Giorgio devant les Trois Balais. Mieux vaut rester dans les endroits bien fréquentés car c'est là que seront les Aurors chargés de surveiller les lieux. Dumbledore nous a annoncé que désormais, la surveillance du Ministère serait renforcée lors des sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer ou m'inquiéter encore plus. Le bâton magique de Rusard n'avait pas l'air super efficace.

En tout cas, il n'y a pas grand monde qui va à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui et quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas parce que les élèves ont soudainement décidé de boycotter la Saint Valentin.

M'engageant dans la rue principale, je repère Giorgio assis sur un banc, son habituel chapeau pointu pourpre sur la tête, en train de lire _Il Basilisco nella pasta_ , un journal satirique sorcier. Un large sourire s'étend sur mon visage quand je le vois. La petite fille en moi a envie de courir à toutes jambes vers lui, mais je me contente d'avancer un peu plus vite.

Giorgio relève la tête et son visage s'illumine quand il me voit. Il se lève, s'avance vers moi à grands pas et me prend dans ses bras en criant un « ciaaaaooo » chaleureux. On échange une accolade de retrouvailles. Pas trop longue parce que Giorgio sait que je ne suis pas super à l'aise avec les contacts physiques.

Mais Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de le revoir !

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? je demande en italien sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ma foi, ça a été, j'ai réussi à avoir un Portoloin direct pour un prix raisonnable, dit Giorgio. Mais viens, ne restons pas là.

Il jette des coups d'oeil de chaque côté de la rue et je me dis qu'il doit sûrement être au courant des événements.

\- Allons plutôt discuter autour d'un café. C'est ici le café des étudiants ? demande-t-il en montrant du doigt les Trois Balais.

Je me marre intérieurement. Je n'appellerai pas ça un café mais c'est toujours mieux que la Tête de Sanglier.

On trouve facilement une table aux Trois Balais, qui est loin d'être plein comme à son habitude. Je repère quelques filles de Serpentard de mon année, mais le reste sont des élèves plus jeunes. Ceci dit, je soupçonne que la plupart des élèves sont chez Madame Pieddodu aujourd'hui, c'est là où allait Madeleine avec son Poufsouffle. Vu les quarante-six fois où elle nous l'a répété ces derniers jours, je ne risquais pas de l'oublier.

Rosmerta, la jeune et jolie serveuse du pub, vient prendre nos commandes.

\- Un thé à la citrouille, s'il-vous-plaît, dis-je.

\- Et un cappuccino pour moi, dit Giorgio en bon anglais.

Giorgio parle parfaitement anglais. Il est allé à l'école à Beauxbâtons, dans le sud de la France, et là-bas c'est beaucoup plus grand que Poudlard, ils ont des élèves d'un peu partout en Europe de l'Ouest et certains d'entre eux sont des créatures. Du coup, Giorgio parle aussi français, Gobelbabil, et il se débrouille en espagnol et en portugais. Mais entre nous, on parle toujours italien, c'est comme une règle tacite. C'est plus drôle de parler une langue que les gens autour de nous ne comprennent pas.

\- Je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas ça ici, Monsieur, déclare Rosmerta avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Un espresso ? tente alors Giorgio avec espoir.

\- Non plus.

Giorgio marmonne quelque chose en italien dans sa barbe qui ressemble fortement à « mais c'est quoi ce pays » puis grommelle :

\- Je vais prendre comme la demoiselle, alors.

\- Bien je vous amène ça tout de suite, dit Rosmerta en s'éloignant.

Elle fait un petit sourire à mon oncle qui la regarde s'éloigner d'un air intéressé.

A mon grand désarroi, Giorgio est un grand séducteur. C'est vrai que pour son âge, il est plutôt pas mal. Il a la quarantaine mais n'a pas encore de cheveux blancs et il a hérité du charme de l'italien ténébreux. Il n'a aucun mal à enchaîner les femmes et il ne s'en prive pas.

Je ne veux pas être vieux jeu, mais à son âge ce serait bien qu'il se pose avec quelqu'un quand même. Je ne pense pas que cette vie de batifolage le rende très heureux. Et je suis sûre qu'il aimerait bien avoir des enfants. Quand je lui pose la question, il dit qu'il n'a toujours pas trouvé la bonne femme, et qu'il ne va pas s'empêcher de vivre en attendant.

Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est surtout qu'il n'ose pas ramener une sorcière à notre famille moldue... ma grand-mère lui ferait vivre un enfer et la pauvre fille s'enfuirait en courant. Ou alors, Giorgio devrait couper les ponts avec sa famille. Mais, pour une raison ou pour une autre, Giorgio s'obstine à vouloir garder de bonnes relations avec notre famille, ça compte beaucoup pour lui. Je me demande pourquoi il se donne autant de peine pour des gens qui n'ont toujours pas accepté qu'il ne soit pas « comme eux ».

\- Si les sorciers anglais ne boivent pas de café, je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre dans ce pays, grommelle Giorgio en italien.

Je pouffe de rire devant son air dépité.

\- Courage, c'est seulement pour quelques jours de toute façon.

Giorgio se gratte le menton où trône une barbe de plusieurs jours en regardant ailleurs.

\- En fait, je vais sûrement rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, m'annonce-t-il.

\- Ah bon ? Combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore... ça dépend de l'avancée de mon travail. Mais au moins plusieurs mois.

\- Vraiment ? Super ! je m'exclame, enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir bientôt mon oncle. Enfin, sauf pour le café, mais tu t'y feras.

Il fait une grimace de profond scepticisme et je rigole.

\- Où vas-tu loger, alors ? je demande.

\- J'ai trouvé un petit appartement moldu dans le centre de Londres, ça fera l'affaire.

\- Dans le centre ? Ce n'est pas trop cher ?

Giorgio fait un geste négligent de la main, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Oh, il est possible que j'aie... par inadvertance, bien sûr... supprimé un ou deux zéros sur le contrat de location au moment de le signer.

\- Giorgio ! je m'exclame, mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

\- Quoi ? se défend-il, l'air innocent. Je t'assure que cette Moldue était déjà bien assez riche comme ça. Rien qu'avec les vêtements qu'elle portait, elle aurait pu racheter la villa des parents. Et puis ce n'est pas avec la maigre paie que me donne le Conseil des Mages que je pourrais vivre dignement...

Il pousse un soupir triste.

\- Tu gagnes plus de 500 gallions par mois, fais-je remarquer en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

\- Il me faut bien ça pour survivre ! s'exclame-t-il. Et pour venir voir ma nièce préférée en Grande-Bretagne, bien sûr.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire tandis que nos commandes arrivent. Mmmh, j'adore le thé à la citrouille. Bien meilleur que le café si vous voulez mon avis ! Mais mieux vaut ne pas dire ça à Giorgio ou il va me faire tout un speech sur les valeurs du bon café...

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prendra autant de temps à Londres ? je lui demande.

\- Et bien... je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, tu sais, fait Giorgio. Mes recherches sont secrètes.

Je fronce les sourcils. Les recherches de Giorgio sont toujours secrètes et franchement farfelues, mais d'habitude, ça ne l'empêche pas de m'en parler. Il est toujours enthousiasmé par ce qu'il fait, il a même tendance à s'enflammer un peu vite en pensant qu'il a fait une énorme découverte, ce qui est rarement le cas, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'en parler à qui veut l'entendre.

Il aurait fait un bon Serdaigle.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas les faire en Italie ? je demande, soudain suspicieuse.

\- Parce que je me base sur des écrits qui ne sont présents qu'ici, explique Giorgio mystérieusement. C'est plus simple pour moi de rester à proximité.

\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas les dupliquer ?

\- Parce que je ne peux pas. Écoute, je ne peux pas t'en parler, je suis désolé.

Je le sens sur la défensive, c'est bizarre.

\- C'est parce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Poudlard ? Ou c'est en rapport avec... (je baisse la voix) Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Je me dis que j'ai touché juste quand je le vois écarquiller les yeux.

\- Non, rien de tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? fait Giorgio mal à l'aise. Ce sont juste des recherches normales.

Des recherches normales... mouais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? j'insiste.

\- Parce que le Conseil m'a demandé de ne pas en parler, tout simplement ! Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ? Moi qui pensais que tu serais contente que je sois en Angleterre...

Il fait tourner sa cuillère dans son thé en prenant un air vexé.

\- Bien sûr que je suis contente ! C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Et tu sais, l'Angleterre n'est pas le meilleur endroit du monde pour les nés-Moldus en ce moment...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me défendre, dit Giorgio. Mais cessons de parler de moi. Comment ça va à l'école ?

Je me retiens de hausser les yeux au ciel. Des fois, Giorgio me prend encore pour une petite fille de onze ans.

\- Ça va, je réponds néanmoins. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour les ASPICs, je pense que ça ira.

Giorgio hoche la tête.

\- Ce ne sera qu'une formalité pour toi, dit-il avec un geste de la main. Et ces sang-purs qui t'ont embêtée le mois dernier ?

\- Les Serpentards ? fais-je avec une grimace. Je les évite au maximum.

\- Ne te laisse pas faire, dit Giorgio d'une voix inhabituellement sérieuse. Ils n'ont pas le droit de t'insulter ou de te faire du mal. S'ils recommencent à te chercher des noises, va voir Dumbledore.

Oui, maman.

\- Je peux me défendre toute seule, rétorqué-je.

\- Certes, mais toute aide est toujours bienvenue et accepter de l'aide ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de faible, au contraire. Ça montre que tu sais saisir les opportunités. Tu as la chance d'avoir l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque comme directeur d'école, alors profites-en. Dumbledore t'aidera, j'en suis certain.

C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec Dumbledore à la fin ?

Je hausse les épaules, ne préférant pas m'attarder sur ce sujet, et sirote mon thé songeusement. Giorgio n'a pas encore touché le sien, il le regarde d'un air dubitatif, comme s'il avait peur que ce soit empoisonné.

\- Il y a eu une grosse attaque le week-end dernier, tu en as entendu parler ? je demande.

\- A l'hôpital ? Oui, je suis arrivé deux jours après, mais on en parlait encore partout, dit Giorgio sombrement. Quelle horreur, s'attaquer à des patients, des gens sans défense... ils n'ont aucune limite.

Je hoche la tête sombrement. Que rajouter de plus ?

\- J'imagine que tu es pressée de partir, à la fin de l'année, poursuit Giorgio l'air de rien. L'atmosphère doit être lourde à supporter ici.

\- Hmm, dis-je distraitement. Oui, c'est vrai...

\- Tu as une idée d'où tu voudrais aller ?

\- Oh, pas précisément... il y a beaucoup d'endroits que je voudrais visiter.

\- Tu ne sais pas par où commencer, traduit Giorgio.

\- Oui, voilà.

Pour tout dire, je n'y ai pas encore songé aussi sérieusement. Je veux dire, je suis sûre de partir, mais je n'ai pas encore décidé où ni quand ni comment... Ça me paraît tellement lointain, la fin de l'année. Alors que c'est seulement dans quelques mois.

\- _Pouah !_ crache Giorgio en reposant brutalement sa tasse. Comment pouvez-vous aimer boire ce truc ? On dirait de l'eau de javel réchauffée !

Il repousse sa tasse d'un air écoeuré et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler devant sa tête. Hé hé, qui sait qui va avoir droit à un deuxième thé à la citrouille gratuit ?

Après quoi, Giorgio et moi continuons à discuter tranquillement tout l'après-midi, sur des sujets plus légers comme mes premiers essais au yoga sorcier et des anecdotes sur la famille en Italie. On commande d'autres boissons (Giorgio manifeste une nette préférence pour la bièraubeurre) et des souaffles au chocolat pour le goûter et plein d'autres choses à grignoter, si bien que je ne me rends pas compte que le temps passe et quand je réalise qu'il fait nuit noire dehors, et que tous les élèves de Poudlard ont déserté les Trois Balais, l'heure du couvre-feu est déjà passée, et ce depuis un bon moment.

\- Mince ! Je devrais être rentrée depuis déjà plusieurs heures ! je m'exclame.

\- _Madonna !_ Tu aurais dû me dire que tu avais une heure limite ! Tu vas avoir des problèmes ? interroge Giorgio, inquiet.

Je vais me faire crucifier sur place, oui !

\- Non, ça ira, je suis majeure, dis-je pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

Peut-être que si je me jette un sort de Désillusion, dans le noir ils ne me trouveront pas ?

\- Je vais te raccompagner au château, déclare Giorgio en se levant.

\- T'inquiète pas, ça ira.

\- J'insiste, dit Giorgio et je peux voir à sa tête qu'il ne rigole pas.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Bon, comme tu veux.

On enfile nos capes d'hiver, payons les consommations (non sans un échange de sourires charmeurs entre Rosmerta et mon oncle) et sortons dans le froid mordant de la nuit. La rue est mal éclairée et déserte, le vent qui siffle et fait taper les volets lui donne un air définitivement lugubre. Quand une silhouette encapuchonnée (que je soupçonne fortement d'être une harpie) passe à côté de nous en grognant, je ne suis finalement pas mécontente d'être accompagnée par Giorgio. Heureusement, on ne croise personne d'autre sur le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard et on arrive sans encombre devant le portail aux sangliers en fer forgé.

\- Tu ne pourras pas aller plus loin, dis-je à Giorgio. Les protections renforcées ne laissent entrer que les élèves et les profs.

Et dès que je vais passer ce portail, ces foutues protections vont immédiatement faire rappliquer Rusard et je ne tiens pas à ce que Giorgio assiste à mon remontage de bretelles.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne risques rien ? demande Giorgio en jetant un regard suspicieux au parc plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Oh, il y a bien quelques centaures dans le forêt et un loup-garou qui se balade de temps en temps, mais t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir.

Giorgio me regarde comme s'il ne savait pas si je blaguais ou si j'étais sérieuse.

\- On pourra se revoir bientôt ? je lui demande sans lui laisser le temps de décider. Si tu as le temps, entre deux recherches top secrètes...

Giorgio ne manque pas mon sous-entendu mais fait comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi je voulais parler.

\- Samedi prochain, même heure, même lieu ? demande-il à la place.

J'hésite un instant. Samedi prochain, il n'y a pas de sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévu... mais il n'y en a qu'une fois par mois au mieux, et je ne vais pas attendre un mois avant de revoir Giorgio alors qu'il est à Londres pour une fois. J'ai vraiment passé un bon après-midi, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi détendue avec quelqu'un. Je trouverai une solution. Au pire, je peux toujours demander à Sirius un de ses fameux passages secrets... même si on ne se parle plus beaucoup, il me doit bien ça, non ?

\- Ça marche, dis-je donc.

Nous nous séparons après une rapide accolade et d'autres recommandations à la prudence de la part de Giorgio, puis j'ouvre le portail grinçant et m'enfonce dans le parc, sous le regard inquiet de mon oncle. C'est vrai que le parc de Poudlard la nuit n'est pas des plus rassurants. On entend les hiboux hululer, le vent siffler et il y a toujours des bruits bizarres en provenance de la forêt, mais j'arrive de mieux en mieux à contrôler mon instinct de partir en courant me mettre en sécurité. Je me dis que du moment que ce n'est pas la pleine Lune, il n'y a pas de danger.

Là, le danger, c'est plutôt Rusard et son bâton magique.

D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, je suis déjà à la moitié du chemin, et il n'a toujours pas rappliqué. Je veux bien croire que je marche vite (bon d'accord, je suis quasiment en train de courir), mais il aurait quand même largement eu le temps d'arriver.

Pourtant, j'atteins sans encombre la grosse double porte en chêne. Je l'ouvre en faisant le moins de bruit possible, m'attendant presque à voir tous les profs derrière en train de m'attendre, les poings sur les hanches. Enfin, peut-être pas tous les profs. Mais au moins un ou deux. Qui auraient remarqué que je ne suis pas rentrée. Ou qui auraient été alertés par Rusard.

Mais il n'y a personne. Le Hall d'entrée est vide, silencieux, baigné dans la lumière bleutée de la nuit qui passe à travers les fenêtres. Je me faufile à l'intérieur sans croire à ma chance et referme la porte derrière moi.

Peut-être que Rusard a glissé dans sa baignoire en voulant prendre son bain ce soir, qui sait ?

Dans le doute, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. Je me dirige droit vers le grand escalier en marbre. Mais j'ai à peine fait quelques pas que quelqu'un déboule soudain en courant dans le hall d'entrée, par une petite porte sur la droite, celle qui mène aux cachots. Il s'arrête net en me voyant, et je fais de même, stupéfaite.

\- Sirius ? je m'exclame.

Alors, là, je m'attendais à tout, sauf à lui.

\- Chhhhhuuuut ! fait-il aussitôt avec de grands gestes affolés.

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Il regarde frénétiquement autour de lui et soudain il m'attrape par le bras et m'entraîne vers la porte du placard à balai de l'entrée en me faisant signe de me taire. Je n'ai même pas le temps de protester que je me retrouve enfermée avec Sirius entre trois seaux et des bouteilles de Nettoie-tout de la mère Grattesec et que Sirius est déjà en train de jeter des sorts à la porte du placard - _Collaporta_ et sort d'insonorisation entre autres.

Bon, OK, j'avais très envie de revoir Sirius mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que j'imaginais nos retrouvailles... Entre la serpillière qui pendouille juste au-dessus de ma tête et la toile d'araignée digne d'une déco d'Halloween entre nous, il aurait pu choisir un endroit plus romantique...

Bien sûr, ça n'empêche pas mon estomac de se retourner dans tous les sens à la pensée que je suis plus proche de Sirius que je ne l'ai été depuis une semaine.

Je m'apprête à lui demander des explications quand j'entends des bruits de course dans le hall, quelques secondes à peine après qu'on soit entré dans le placard.

\- Où est-ce que tu es, sale vaurien ? rugit la voix de Rusard, essoufflée. Reviens ici ou... tu vas... le... regretter !

Ah. Rusard. Faut croire qu'il a pas glissé dans sa baignoire, finalement. Dommage.

\- Tu t'es caché, hein ? Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? poursuit le concierge furieusement.

Je l'entends marcher tout autour du hall, puis soudain, il essaie d'ouvrir la porte du placard, me faisant violemment sursauter et trébucher contre un seau, mais la porte est verrouillée par le sort et Rusard les secoue en vain comme un malade.

\- T'es là-dedans, je le sais ! Sors immédiatement ! vocifère-t-il, hors de lui.

Je jette un regard à Sirius. Adossé contre la paroi arrière du placard, les bras croisés, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de sortir. En fait, il a même une expression très déterminée peinte sur le visage.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens mal, cette histoire...

\- Très bien ! Tu veux jouer à ça ? fulmine Rusard. Je te préviens que je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne te seras pas rendu ! Tu peux crever de faim dans ce placard si ça te chante, mais tu n'échapperas pas à la punition que tu mérites !

Sirius pouffe de rire, pas impressionné pour une noise, alors que j'entends à l'extérieur du placard le bruit d'une chaise qu'on traîne sur le carrelage jusque devant nous.

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à la serpillière sous mes pieds, jaugeant son potentiel en matière de confort et de propreté.

Oui, parce que tant qu'à passer la nuit coincée ici, autant avoir les fesses bien installées, hein.

* * *

A/N de fin : Ouiiiii, c'est le retour du placard. J'adore les placards à balais.

La suite la semaine prochaine (j'aurai enfin fini mes exams ce sera la fêêêête) ! Le titre sera une chanson de Bob Dylan, si ça peut vous avancer...

Et pour ceux qui se posent la question (mais aussi pour ceux qui ne se la posent pas, je ne fais pas de discrimination), le bâton magique de Rusard au début de ce chapitre, c'est une sonde de sincérité. On en voit dans le tome 7. C'est censé détecter les objets magiques dissimulés, si je ne me trompe pas.

Sur ce, laissez-moi un mot pour dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et... ciao ciao ciao !


	17. Don't think twice, it's alright

A/N : Je me suis rendue compte que quand je lisais une fic, je ne lisais quasiment JAMAIS les notes d'auteur du début. En général, c'est juste... pas intéressant. Alors pourquoi j'en mets moi-même à chaque fois ? Honnêtement, je sais pas. Je crois que c'est juste pour perpétuer la tradition. Je suis trèèès attachée à la tradition fanfictionnaire.

Allez, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre (titre : Bob Dylan) dans le fameux placard du rez-de-chaussée... Vous savez, c'est ce même placard dans lequel Ron et Harry cachent Crabbe et Goyle drogués aux gâteaux pour leur piquer des cheveux dans le tome 2... Ce même placard aussi où Harry et Hermione se cachent après être remontés dans le temps dans le tome 3... Ah, j'adore le canon ! Et les clichés ! Et les placards à balais !

Merci mille fois à faolbee, Mireillelabeille, Aleksandra'rt, La Bgard, caro-hearts, Machurida (re: Ah je suis contente que Giorgio t'ait fait penser à Sirius ! Perso, je vois bien un petit côté oedipien dans l'amour de Lucy pour Sirius (même si techniquement, Giorgio n'est que son oncle)... Pour ce qui est du rapprochement entre Lucy et Sirius, c'est vrai que pour l'instant c'est plus de l'éloignement qu'autre chose ahah ! Ce qu'en pense James, j'en parlerai plus tard, mais en gros il croit pas trop Sirius quand il lui dit qu'il sort avec Lucy, il veut voir ça de ses propres yeux ! Et joyeux anniversaire à toi :D ), Rina-greeneyes et Seekoei !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Don't think twice, it's alright

OoOoOoO

 _Well, it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe  
Even you don't know by now  
And it ain't no use to sit and wonder why, babe  
It doesn't matter anyhow_ _  
_  
OoOoOoO

On pourrait croire que se retrouver coincée dans un placard à balais avec Sirius serait l'occasion idéale pour un rapprochement accidentel, mais... pas du tout.

En fait, ça me fait juste repenser à la dernière fois qu'on s'est retrouvé dans un endroit aussi étroit et ça me rend super nerveuse. J'ai l'impression d'être revenue à mon état d'anxiété du début de notre relation/mascarade/truc indéfini qui grille tous les neurones de mon cerveau un à un.

Bref, l'incapacité à dire quoi que ce soit, de peur d'avoir l'air ridicule ou pas assez intéressante. J'ai l'impression que je dois regagner son attention et je ne sais pas comment faire.

Théoriquement, le fait d'être coincée avec lui dans un espace de deux mètres carrés devrait pouvoir m'aider. Le problème, comme toujours chez moi, ce n'est pas la théorie, mais la pratique.

Je jette un regard nerveux à Sirius, adossé contre la paroi arrière du placard, les mains dans les poches. Ses cheveux noirs sont ébouriffés par sa course dans les couloirs et retombent négligemment jusque sur ses joues. Dans la pénombre du placard, cela le rend encore plus attirant que d'habitude.

Je me rends compte que je le fixe depuis plusieurs secondes et la voix de ma grand-mère résonne soudain dans ma tête : « Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens ! ». Je détourne aussitôt les yeux en grimaçant.

Faut toujours que je pense à elle aux moments les plus opportuns...

Allez Lucy, trouve quelque chose à dire !

Je me racle la gorge, couverte par le sort d'insonorisation des oreilles de Rusard qui grommelle derrière les portes du placard.

\- Hum. Qu'est-ce que... tu faisais hors de ton dortoir à cette heure-ci ?

Super, très bonne question. Ou comment passer pour la donneuse de leçon rabat-joie.

Sirius hausse un sourcil en ma direction, sans bouger d'un poil de sa position.

\- Je te retourne la question, dit-il d'une voix calme.

\- Moi ? fais-je nerveusement. Je rentrais juste de Pré-au-Lard.

\- A cette heure-ci ? fait Sirius en plissant les yeux.

Et ouais, je suis une vraie rebelle.

\- Oui, j'avais... pas vu l'heure passer.

\- Après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu te promènes toujours toute seule dans les couloirs la nuit sans protection ? fait Sirius en se retournant complètement vers moi, un air de reproche dans les yeux.

Instinctivement, je fais un mini-pas en arrière. Il n'a pas l'air d'être très impressionné par mon côté rebelle.

\- Je ne suis pas sans protection, me défends-je. Et j'allais me jeter un sort de Désillusion juste avant que tu n'arrives.

\- Ce n'est pas une protection, déclare Sirius gravement. Et tu ne pourras pas te cacher sous un sort de Désillusion toute ta vie.

Ah bon ? C'est exactement ce que j'avais l'intention de faire pourtant. Je regarde ailleurs, mal à l'aise.

\- En attendant, ça aurait été bien pratique pour me cacher de Rusard, marmonné-je.

\- Mais ça n'aurait peut-être pas suffi contre les Serpentards, rétorque Sirius.

Je hausse les épaules, ne souhaitant pas revenir sur ce sujet. C'est moi ou Sirius a le culot de me faire la leçon ?

\- Depuis l'attaque de dimanche dernier les Serpentards ne se cachent même plus, reprend-il sombrement. L'autre jour, Mulciber a essayé de jeter l'Imperium à Lily... Heureusement, elle a réussi à l'esquiver mais elle s'est pris un autre sort de magie noire par Avery... Elle en a fait des cauchemars les nuits d'après. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois toi aussi tout en haut de leur liste. Je connais Snape, il n'est pas du genre à laisser passer une occasion de se venger, et maintenant, Rosier t'a aussi dans le collimateur...

\- Merci de me le rappeler, marmonné-je.

Les mots de Mariano me reviennent en tête sur l'Imperium. « Vous n'êtes plus qu'un pantin entre les mains du lanceur... » Je ne pensais pas que Mulciber irait aussi loin, au point de jeter un sort qui pourrait l'envoyer à vie à Azkaban... Sirius a raison, ils ne se cachent plus maintenant. Désormais, c'est moi qui me cache, avec mes sortilèges de Désillusion.

Cette pensée me remplit soudain d'amertume et je secoue la tête, ne voulant pas penser à ça.

\- Au fait, tu as pu découvrir ce que faisait Rosier dans les cuisines ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

Je me mets aussitôt à rougir en repensant à ce soir là. Sur le coup, j'étais bien trop occupée à embrasser Sirius pour me soucier de ça.

\- Non, grogne Sirius qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon soudain éclat de gêne. On a encore interrogé les elfes mais ça n'a servi à rien. Et quand on leur a demandé si Rosier couchait avec l'elfe (il grimace à ces mots) ils se sont sentis insultés et nous ont chassé des cuisines.

Tu m'étonnes.

\- Vous leur avez demandé ça comme ça ?

\- Ben oui.

Je soupire. Ils ont vraiment autant de tact qu'un Troll des montagnes, c'est impressionnant.

\- De toute façon, j'ai eu confirmation par Nakey que Rosier n'a pas eu de relation sexuelle avec l'elfe, dis-je.

Je suis finalement retournée aux cuisines pour poser la question à Nakey cette semaine. Il me devait bien ça après la fois où j'ai réconforté Emmeline Vance pour lui (je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai réussi cet exploit, d'ailleurs, mais depuis, Nakey m'adore encore plus). Nakey était rouge comme une pivoine, mais il a fini par me dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu Rosier et Polly avoir le moindre contact physique, même si d'après lui les elfes de maison doivent toujours exaucer les voeux de leurs maîtres, quels qu'ils soient. Beurk.

Après quoi, il est parti dans une tirade comme quoi les elfes de maison devaient garder les secrets de leurs maîtres et que je ne devais pas me mêler des affaires des autres, etc, etc. Je n'ai rien pu en tirer d'autre, mais je réessaierai, foi de moi-même !

\- Tu es sûre ? demande Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je pense, oui.

\- Dommage, soupire Sirius. Ça aurait été un excellent moyen de briser la réputation de Rosier. J'imaginais déjà le scandale que ça aurait fait...

Il a presque l'air déçu à cette pensée.

Et oui, Rosier est un tordu mais apparemment pas assez pour fricoter avec une elfe de maison. Du coup, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien trafiquer avec elle ? Et pourquoi cette elfe en particulier ? Elle vient d'une famille riche ? Ou il la corrompt pour avoir du rab de nourriture ? Peut-être qu'il ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir d'elfe de maison à ses ordres à Poudlard alors il essaie de la convaincre de devenir son elfe attitrée.

Soudain, la voix de Rusard de l'autre côté de la porte me sort de mes réflexions dans un violent sursaut.

\- Je te préviens sale gosse ! gronde-t-il. Cette fois-ci tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça ! Dumbledore n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me laisser te punir comme je veux, et ce sera pas joli à voir !

Sirius pousse un long soupir blasé et se laisse descendre contre la paroi arrière du placard, s'asseyant sur le sol, les genoux relevés.

C'est vrai que je commence à fatiguer moi aussi, en position debout. Délaissant la serpillière qui n'a pas dû voir un Récurvite depuis des années, je déniche un seau derrière moi, le retourne et m'assieds dessus, le dos appuyé contre la paroi du placard.

J'aurais préféré m'asseoir sur les genoux de Sirius mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rusard pour qu'il soit aussi énervé ? je lui demande à la place, réellement curieuse.

\- Il m'a coincé dans le couloir et je me suis enfui en courant, répond Sirius d'un air blasé.

\- Pourquoi tu es parti en courant ? Je veux dire, tu n'es plus à une retenue près et tu te doutais bien qu'il ne te laisserait pas t'en sortir comme ça, non ?

Sirius émet un petit rire.

\- C'est vrai, reconnaît-il. Mais il m'a vu avec...

Il baisse la voix et prend sa voix de conspirateur.

\- ... la carte du Maraudeur. Il allait me la confisquer. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ça...

\- Donc tu es juste parti en courant ?

\- Ben oui. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre ? Lui jeter un sortilège d'amnésie ? fait-il comme si c'était complètement impensable.

Non non, se cacher dans un placard à balais avec la première personne qui passe dans le coin, c'est beaucoup plus sensé, n'est-ce pas ? L'Oubliettes n'est pas très éthique c'est vrai, mais au moins c'est efficace. Ou au pire, un sortilège de confusion aurait pu suffire.

\- Mais tu es au courant que dès que Rusard aura compris qu'il suffit d'un simple Alohomora pour ouvrir ce placard, tu te prendras bien plus qu'une simple retenue ? je demande.

\- Il ne peut pas, dit Sirius posément. C'est un Cracmol.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rusard est un Cracmol, répète Sirius. Tu ne le savais pas ?

\- Non, je... non...

Une vague de compassion m'envahit soudain envers Rusard.

Un Cracmol... Je n'y avais jamais pensé et pourtant, ça explique bien des choses. Mince, ça doit pas être facile pour lui de voir tous les jours des gosses faire de la magie alors que lui est condamné à ne jamais avoir de pouvoirs. Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi aigri.

Je secoue la tête, revenant à la situation actuelle.

\- Soit, si Rusard ne peut pas ouvrir la porte, alors il finira par alerter un professeur et ce sera encore pire, fais-je remarquer.

\- T'inquiète, il va bien finir par se lasser, dit Sirius qui n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter du tout.

\- Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici jusqu'à ce que tu te rendes, tu m'entends ? s'élève soudain la voix de Rusard de l'autre côté de la porte. J'y passerais la nuit s'il le faut !

Se lasser, hein ?

Je lance un regard appuyé à Sirius qui a le bon goût de paraître embêté.

\- Oui, bon... c'est vrai qu'il est coriace... reconnaît-il. Mais je m'en fiche de me prendre un mois de retenue, du moment qu'il ne m'arrache pas la Carte du Maraudeur !

On dirait Potter qui protège Evans. En fait, Sirius est romantique, mais seulement envers sa carte ensorcelée. Ça promet.

\- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est que j'avais vérifié sur la Carte avant de sortir et Rusard était dans son lit, reprend Sirius songeusement. Je me demande pourquoi il s'est levé tout d'un coup...

\- Hum, oui, c'est... très étrange.

Il se tourne lentement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Attends un peu... dit-il, la compréhension se peignant sur son visage.

Je fais mine de ne pas le voir et fixe une toile d'araignée de l'autre côté.

On sait jamais, ça pourrait marcher.

\- C'est à cause de toi ! s'exclame Sirius en pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

... Tant pis. J'aurais essayé.

\- Moi ? fais-je de mon air le plus innocent. Je n'ai rien fait du tout.

\- Je parie que tu es rentrée par le portail d'entrée, ça a forcément déclenché ses alarmes ! déduit-il. Tu n'aurais pas pu passer par un endroit plus discret ?

C'est bon, hein, tout le monde ne connaît pas tous les passages secrets de Poudlard sur le bout des doigts.

\- J'aurais réussi à rentrer sans me faire prendre si tu n'étais pas arrivé, rétorqué-je, vexée.

\- C'est sûr, vu qu'il est tombé sur moi et qu'il a cru que c'était moi qui étais en-dehors du château en pleine nuit et qui avais déclenché son alarme ! s'indigne Sirius.

Ah oui. Ceci explique cela, donc. D'accord.

\- De toute façon, tu n'avais rien à faire de plus que moi dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre-feu, fais-je remarquer.

Oui, d'ailleurs, tu faisais quoi dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ?

Je te pardonne si tu me dis que c'était parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi et que tu étais en train de me chercher.

Mais vu qu'il n'y aucune chance que ce soit le cas, je ne te pardonne pas.

\- Peut-être mais je ne me serais jamais laissé prendre, moi, rétorque Sirius sans répondre à mes questions silencieuses.

\- La preuve que si, je grommelle en réponse.

\- Par ta faute ! s'exclame Sirius, outré.

C'est qu'un détail, ça.

\- Il faut toujours prendre en compte tous les éléments extérieurs, dis-je doctement. On ne sait jamais tout ce qui peut arriver.

De toute évidence, il ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça car il me regarde simplement d'un air scandalisé.

Youpi, j'adore avoir le dernier mot ! C'est tellement rare, je le savoure comme un souaffle au chocolat.

Mais malheureusement, ça ne dure pas longtemps. L'air scandalisé de Sirius disparaît peu à peu, alors qu'une étincelle mauvaise s'allume dans ses yeux.

Oh, oh.

\- Tu sais, je pourrais tout à fait te dénoncer, dit-il lentement. Après tout, tu es encore plus fautive que moi vu que tu étais carrément hors du château en-dehors du couvre-feu.

Il tend un doigt accusateur vers moi tout en prenant une voix pincée qui ressemble très fortement à celle d'une McGonagall constipée :

\- C'est une attitude complètement irresponsable par les temps qui courent, Miss Picotti !

Je le fixe, abasourdie.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire prendre une retenue alors que Rusard ne m'a même pas vue et que je pourrais m'en sortir ! Ça ne se fait pas !

\- Justement, je ne compte pas être le seul à me prendre une retenue, dit Sirius en croisant les bras d'un air buté. Surtout que c'est par ta faute que je me suis fait prendre.

\- Mais... mais pas du tout ! Et... et si tu n'avais pas attiré Rusard dans le hall, on ne se retrouverait pas là, d'abord !

\- Ah mais il faut toujours prendre en compte tous les éléments extérieurs, ma chère Lucy. On ne sait jamais tout ce qui peut arriver.

Il a son petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, fier de sa répartie.

Argh ! Il m'énerve !

\- Il n'empêche que sans toi, je ne me retrouverais pas là les fesses sur un seau à attendre que Rusard lâche l'affaire et retourne dans sa chambre ! rétorqué-je.

Je croise les bras contre mon torse en signe de protestation quand soudain, sans prévenir, le seau se brise sous mon poids dans un crac sonore et je me retrouve les fesses par terre. Il y a un instant de silence puis Sirius éclate de rire. Non, aboie de rire.

Je relève péniblement mes fesses endolories des débris du seau.

\- Oh, tais-toi, dis-je vexée à un Sirius hilare. Rusard va t'entendre.

\- Désolé, fait Sirius entre deux éclats de rire. C'était juste... tu aurais vu ta tête...

Il repart dans son fou rire.

Renfrognée, je lance un _Reparo_ sur le seau qui se reconstitue mais je n'ose pas me rasseoir dessus, de peur qu'il ne craque à nouveau sous mon poids. J'ai vraiment mangé tant de souaffles au chocolat que ça cet après-midi ?

Je devrais peut-être songer à faire un régime.

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je m'assieds moi aussi par terre contre la paroi du placard, aussi loin que possible de Sirius ce qui n'est pas aisé étant donné les dimensions réduites du placard. Sirius se marre toujours.

\- Arrête ! dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de le trouver beau quand il rit alors que je devrais lui en vouloir de se foutre de moi.

\- Pardon. J'arrête.

Il essaie de reprendre son sérieux, mais je peux voir qu'il contient difficilement son rire. Super, j'ai vraiment le chic pour me ridiculiser aux bons moments.

\- Dis, tu as déjà eu des retenues avant quand même ? demande soudain Sirius avec curiosité.

\- Non.

Et j'en suis très fière, d'abord. Les retenues à Poudlard sont toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Sirius n'aurait pas eu l'air plus stupéfait si je lui avais dit que McGonagall avait été strip-teaseuse dans sa jeunesse.

\- Noooon, vraiment ? Avec toutes les fois où tu traînes dans les couloirs en-dehors du couvre-feu ?

\- Je ne suis pas souvent dans les couloirs en-dehors du couvre-feu, protesté-je.

Sirius me lance un regard comme pour dire « on me la fait pas à moi ».

\- A chaque fois que je te croise, c'est dans les couloirs en-dehors du couvre-feu, fait-il remarquer.

Il faut toujours qu'il exagère.

\- Tu es bien pire que moi, je rétorque.

\- Sauf que moi, j'expie mes fautes, déclare-t-il d'un air grandiloquent. Ou mieux, je ne me fais pas prendre. Contrairement à toi.

Il n'est quand même pas sérieux ? Il ne va pas me dénoncer à Rusard après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui !

\- Tu sais, je pense vraiment qu'une petite retenue te ferait le plus grand bien, déclare-t-il pensif.

\- Que... Comment une retenue pourrait me faire du bien ?

\- Hmm, ça pourrait t'aider à dédramatiser tu sais...

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- A dédramatiser ? Récurer des chaudrons avec une brosse à dent pendant trois heures m'aiderait à _dédramatiser_ ?

\- Oui, tu sais, c'est très formateur, dit-il d'un ton badin. Tu ne peux pas sortir de Poudlard décemment si tu n'as jamais eu de retenue.

\- C'était pourtant ce que j'avais prévu.

\- Dommage alors, il faudra revoir tes plans, fait-il avec un sourire narquois.

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien n'en sort. Je ne peux que le fixer avec incrédulité, trop choquée pour protester. Il veut vraiment me dénoncer. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ! Quel ingrat !

Sirius a l'air très fier de lui et je le maudis intérieurement. Bon, certes, c'est de ma faute si on s'est fait coincer par Rusard, mais j'aurais pensé que Sirius me couvrirait ! Il me doit bien ça non ?

Pfff, qu'on ne vienne pas me parler de la soi-disant noblesse des Gryffondors après ça...!

\- Ceci dit, reprend Sirius d'une voix innocente. Je pourrais reconsidérer ma décision et t'épargner cette retenue... à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

Le sourire machiavélique de Sirius me fait penser que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû répondre avec autant de précipitation.

\- Je veux bien ne pas te dénoncer à Rusard... à condition que...

Il laisse planer un silence de suspense insoutenable.

\- ... tu m'embrasses.

Je me fige immédiatement.

Hop hop hop, attendez là. On rembobine. On réécoute.

\- Tu veux bien ne pas me dénoncer à Rusard à condition que je t'embrasse ? je répète lentement.

\- Exactement, dit Sirius en me regardant d'un air sérieux mais je distingue un éclair d'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

\- Mais je croyais que... dis-je en luttant pour garder les idées claires malgré mon cerveau qui crie « youpiyoupiyoupiyoupiyoupi ».

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que tu avais laissé tomber ton pari, dis-je faiblement. Avec ce qui se passe avec Tu-Sais-Qui... tu n'as pas... autre chose à quoi penser ?

Sirius a l'air surpris l'espace d'un instant avant de se reprendre.

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, bien sûr que non ! fait-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Un Maraudeur n'abandonne jamais un pari et certainement pas à cause de Voldemort. La meilleure réponse qu'on puisse lui donner, c'est de continuer à vivre comme avant.

Je frissonne en l'entendant prononcer son nom comme si de rien n'était, puis je réalise que ça veut dire que le pari est toujours d'actualité. Alors est-ce que je ferais mieux de mettre fin à tout ça dès maintenant, comme j'aurais dû le faire depuis le début ? C'est l'occasion idéale de dire stop. Ou alors j'en profite autant que possible comme je l'avais prévu avant que Sirius ne fasse le mort, vu qu'il a l'air déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser si je l'embrasse maintenant ? Pourquoi il me demande ça ?

Oh non, la prise de tête recommence...

\- Tu réfléchis trop, Lucy, déclare Sirius d'une voix grave, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées. C'est ça ton problème. Tu réfléchis trop. Et parfois, il faut agir sans réfléchir.

Il me jette un regard perçant mais je ne dis rien, interdite.

Car je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi il me demande de l'embrasser. Si on est toujours ensemble dans le cadre de son pari, pourquoi il ne le fait pas lui-même ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à prouver ? Si je l'embrasse, est-ce qu'il en déduira que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

Un silence s'installe alors que je suis déchirée entre mon esprit rationnel qui ne comprend rien à rien et mon instinct qui me pousse irrésistiblement vers les lèvres de Sirius.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop ridicule, mais rien n'en sort.

Puis Sirius se détourne pour s'adosser à nouveau contre le placard et reprend son habituel air désinvolte.

\- Laisse tomber, dit-il d'un ton léger. Je n'allais pas vraiment te dénoncer à Rusard, tu sais. C'était juste pour voir si tu avais le cran de le faire.

Silence. Il est revenu à sa nonchalance habituelle, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire de ce que je pourrais bien répondre. Du bout de sa baguette, il se met à retracer négligemment les fissures du bois du placard. Il est déjà passé à autre chose.

Et moi, j'ai laissé passer ma chance.

\- J'ai du cran, j'affirme faiblement.

Heu... ah bon ?

\- Apparemment pas, dit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

\- Si. J'ai du cran, je répète plus fermement alors que mon cerveau commence à réaliser quelque chose.

J'ai un prétexte pour l'embrasser. Il ne saura pas que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je peux l'embrasser. Il suffit juste d'avoir... un peu de cran ?

\- Prouve-le moi alors, fait Sirius d'un air de défi.

Il a l'air persuadé que je ne le ferai pas. Non, pire, il a l'air de s'en foutre complètement.

Mais je n'ai pas rêvé la lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux. Ou peut-être que si ?

On s'en fout. Je vais l'embrasser, qu'il le veuille ou non. Pas question de laisser passer cette opportunité.

Il me fixe du coin de l'oeil avec une certaine curiosité alors que je me rapproche de lui lentement. Je me sens comme une adolescente à qui on a donné comme gage d'embrasser le garçon qui lui plaît, ne croyant pas à sa chance tout en devant dissimuler son intérêt devant les autres. Avoir l'air imperturbable tout en profitant du moment. Essayer d'ignorer son coeur qui bat et de calmer sa respiration pour ne pas que les autres se doutent de quelque chose.

Sauf qu'ici, il n'y a pas d'autres personnes, juste Sirius et moi. Sirius qui me regarde derrière ses mèches de cheveux noirs. Et moi qui suis censée lui prouver mon cran et qui me rapproche de lui, de plus en plus.

On est vraiment proches maintenant.

Aucun de nous n'a encore fermé les yeux. J'espère qu'il ne lit rien d'autre dans les miens que la détermination de lui prouver qu'il a tort.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'y lire autre chose, je ferme les yeux et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Mon coeur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, le temps de réaliser que ça y est, je suis en train d'embrasser Sirius. Je n'avais jamais fait le premier pas pour embrasser quelqu'un auparavant, ça a toujours été l'inverse. Mais ça a quelque chose de grisant de le sentir entrouvrir les lèvres pour répondre au baiser quelques instants plus tard, de savoir qu'il m'embrasse à son tour parce que je l'ai embrassé, moi.

Puis, sa main se pose derrière ma nuque et il ne faut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que mon cerveau se déconnecte et que je me perde complètement dans ses lèvres, son souffle, sa chaleur.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour refaire ça ?

C'est là que je dois être, c'est ça que je dois faire, ça que je dois ressentir. L'impression d'être si faible qu'un simple coup de vent suffirait à me terrasser et ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de chercher ses lèvres, encore et encore. Sans vraiment en être consciente.

Ce sont ces sensations qui m'ont happée la première fois qu'on s'est embrassé, ces sensations que je mourrais d'envie de retrouver, ces sensations que je ressens à nouveau là, maintenant, et qui me font sentir tellement... vivante. C'en est complètement enivrant. Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

Mais, dans un coin de ma tête, je sais que je ne peux pas continuer trop longtemps. Que je ne peux pas me laisser perdre complètement la tête. Ou alors, Sirius comprendra.

J'ai besoin de plusieurs essais mais finalement, au prix d'un effort qui me semble surhumain, je réussis à détacher mes lèvres des siennes et à reculer. Je rouvre les yeux et manque de défaillir en voyant le visage de Sirius juste devant moi. Tout proche.

Il n'a pas l'air particulièrement bouleversé ou ému, comme je le suis. Il me regarde juste tranquillement de ses yeux gris profonds, jaugeant ma réaction.

Après tout, c'était un baiser tranquille. Un petit baiser de rien du tout. C'est normal qu'il ne soit pas bouleversé, il n'est pas amoureux de moi, lui. Pas comme moi je suis amoureuse de lui.

Merlin, si jamais j'avais eu le moindre doute à ce sujet, il a maintenant complètement disparu. Mais Sirius ne doit pas le savoir. Je ne dois pas le montrer. Ou c'en est fini de tout ça. Et je ne peux pas l'envisager, je ne peux juste pas l'envisager. Plus maintenant.

Alors j'ouvre la bouche, je lui fais un sourire victorieux, et je dis la chose la plus nulle du monde :

\- Tu vois que j'ai du cran.

Ma voix sonne basse et enrouée, et j'espère qu'il ne remarque pas que je respire encore anormalement vite.

\- Je vois, répond-il avec un sourire. Tu devrais me montrer plus souvent.

Je me recule tout à fait et m'adosse contre la paroi du placard, prenant mes distances non sans regret. Le silence s'installe et je suis tendue, nerveuse, mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin d'évacuer tout ça et avoir Sirius à quelques centimètres de moi ne m'aide pas du tout. Mais alors, pas du tout.

Il faut que je me tire d'ici et vite.

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on a pas entendu Rusard, fais-je remarquer en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible.

\- C'est vrai, répond Sirius avec espoir. Il s'est peut-être endormi...

\- Tu ne connais pas le sortilège pour pouvoir voir à travers les murs ?

Sirius fait non de la tête, l'air curieux.

\- Il y a un sortilège pour voir à travers les murs ? demande-t-il, intéressé.

Il est pas censé être premier de la classe partout, lui ?

Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est, déjà ? Je crois que ça commence par "pellu...", à moins que ce ne soit "pelli..." ?

Je me creuse la tête, essayant de me clarifier les idées, mais des images mentales de Sirius et moi en train de s'embrasser n'arrêtent pas de venir me déconcentrer. Ça finit par « um » déjà, j'en suis sûre. Comme à peu près la moitié des formules, d'ailleurs. Je sors ma baguette et la pointe sur la porte du placard.

\- Pellipudum ! Pelluditum ! Perlipidum ! j'essaie sans succès.

Argh j'ai toujours été nulle en latin. Voyons voir encore...

\- Pelliculum ! Pellupidum ! _Pellucidum !_

A mon grand soulagement, cette dernière formule est la bonne et la porte du placard devant nous devient soudain transparente comme une vitre, nous permettant de voir derrière sans être vus.

\- Bien joué ! s'exclame Sirius. Regarde, il s'est endormi !

Et en effet, Rusard est complètement affalé sur sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière et ronfle doucement, un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, son bâton magique serré entre ses bras comme un ours en peluche.

\- Allons-y, je déclare en me levant, ma baguette à la main.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se réveille ?

\- Espérons que non, il va bien falloir sortir un jour de toute façon.

Et s'il se réveille, ce sera un sortilège de Confusion entre les deux yeux et puis voilà. Tant pis pour l'éthique.

\- _Alohomora_ , je souffle sur la porte.

Sirius se lève lentement alors que je pousse doucement la porte du placard en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne grince pas. Je sors prudemment du placard, Sirius derrière moi, et contourne Rusard aussi silencieusement que possible. Il remue légèrement dans son sommeil et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à « je t'aurai un jourgrmpfrgm... », mais ne se réveille pas, à mon grand soulagement.

Sirius referme la porte du placard et on s'éloigne en silence, remontant les escaliers de marbre tels des cambrioleurs quittant le lieu du délit.

Ce n'est qu'une fois en haut, à une distance raisonnable de Rusard, que Sirius se tourne vers moi, un large sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- On l'a fait ! s'exclame-t-il à voix basse. On a réussi à s'échapper ! Bien joué pour le sort !

\- Merci, dis-je. Mais on ferait mieux de retourner rapidement dans nos dortoirs, au cas où Rusard se réveillerait. Hum, ben... bonne nuit.

Je me détourne et m'apprête à reprendre mon chemin vers la tour de Serdaigle, pressée de m'échapper et de pouvoir me remettre de tout ça, quand Sirius m'attrape par le bras et me retourne vers lui.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement.

Et il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Oh, Merlin.

Cette fois, cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais quand il se recule, mon coeur bat aussi fort que les autres fois.

Il me regarde de ses yeux gris, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et j'ai envie de l'embrasser à nouveau, alors je fais la seule chose raisonnable qui me vienne à l'esprit. Je me jette un sortilège de Désillusion et je m'éloigne de lui aussi rapidement que possible.

Je marche vite, un bourdonnement dans les oreilles. Merlin, s'il continue à m'embrasser comme ça, sans prévenir, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me contrôler.

J'arrive devant la porte de la salle commune sans croiser personne et tape au heurtoir.

\- Si un arbre tombe dans la forêt interdite et que personne n'est là pour l'entendre, l'arbre fait-il du bruit ? demande le heurtoir d'une voix forte qui résonne dans tout l'escalier.

\- _Chuuuut !_ fais-je inutilement au heurtoir.

Il devrait parler encore plus fort, je crois que McGonagall à l'autre bout du château ne l'a pas entendu !

Quand je vous dis que le heurtoir pose toujours des questions appropriées à la situation.

\- Il y a toujours quelqu'un dans la forêt interdite, marmonné-je n'ayant pas la tête à répondre à ses énigmes.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de rentrer dans mon dortoir, de plonger sous les couvertures et de repenser à ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser et les événements de cette nuit m'ont épuisée émotionnellement.

Mais la porte ne s'ouvre pas et le heurtoir ne dit rien, guère satisfait par ma réponse. Nom d'une citrouille poilue, pourquoi je ne me suis pas faite répartir à Poufsouffle ?

\- Bon... si personne n'est là pour l'entendre, est-ce qu'il fait du bruit... reprends-je, essayant de trouver une réponse convenable. Et bien, on peut pas savoir vu que personne n'est là !

Le heurtoir ne bouge pas d'un poil. Je soupire.

\- Bon et bien, je suppose que c'est juste une question de perception. Pour être perçu, un bruit a besoin d'un... d'un récepteur, en quelque sorte. Sinon, ce n'est pas vraiment un bruit. Donc ma réponse c'est non, l'arbre ne fait pas réellement de bruit, car un bruit n'existe que s'il y a une oreille pour le percevoir.

\- Cela se tient, commente (enfin !) le heurtoir en ouvrant la porte.

Une vague de soulagement me parcourt alors que j'entre dans la salle commune, enlevant au passage mon sort de Désillusion. Enfin, je vais pouvoir retrouver mon lit adoré !

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, pauvre naïve que je suis.

Car j'ai à peine fait trois pas dans la salle commune que quelqu'un se lève vivement d'un fauteuil en m'apercevant, s'avance vers moi, un air affolé sur le visage, et s'exclame :

\- Lucy ! Par la barbe de Merlin, où étais-tu passée ?

* * *

A/N de fin : Ouuuuuh mais qui ça peut bien être ? Quel suspense insoutenable. Mes fins de chapitre sont de plus en plus pourries, dis donc.

Mais bon, j'ai quand même réussi à faire tenir un chapitre de 14 pages dans un pauvre placard qui n'avait rien demandé... et il leur fallait bien ça je crois.


	18. You've got to hide your love away

A/N : Le titre de ce chapitre est encore une fois une chanson des Beatles, parce qu'on ne s'en lasse jamais ! Je remercie caro-hearts, faolbee, Machurida (re : En effet, tu as posté en double, mais c'est pas grave ça me fait deux fois plus de trucs à lire. J'espère que le rapprochement que tu espérais tant t'aura réjouie pour ton anniversaire ! Quant à la personne qui attend Lucy, tu as raison. J'essayais pas trop de créer du suspense cette fois-là, je voyais pas trop qui ça aurait pu être d'autre en fait. C'était juste un bon moment pour finir le chapitre :) En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aimes de plus en plus l'histoire ! Besitos !), HarpaPhoenix, La Bgard, Rina-greeneyes, INeedAHero, PetiteMouche, Sirya et Shiriliz pour avoir commenté le dernier chapitre :)

* * *

Chapitre 18 : You've got to hide your love away

OoOoOoO

\- Emeric ? je m'exclame, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ?

\- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'exclame-t-il.

\- Oh rien ! fais-je avec désinvolture. Je suis rentrée un peu trop tard de Pré-au-Lard et après, j'ai dû me cacher de Rusard... enfin, c'est compliqué.

Je fais un geste évasif de la main, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans les détails. C'est alors que je remarque l'attitude étrange d'Emeric, lui qui est toujours si calme et posé, c'est comme s'il était soudain... inquiet ?

\- Tu aurais pu prévenir, reproche-t-il. Personne ne t'avait vue depuis le déjeuner et Madeleine m'a dit que tu n'étais pas retournée dans le dortoir de la journée. J'ai pensé que... qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Il fait un autre pas vers moi mais semble se raviser au dernier moment, et recule pour s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour moi ?

\- Oh. Désolée.

Je me mords la lèvre, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Les profs n'ont pas remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée ? je demande.

\- Je ne pense pas, répond-il. Tu es majeure donc ils n'ont pas dû noter que tu étais sortie. Mais j'étais à deux doigts d'aller prévenir Flitwick.

Heureusement qu'il ne l'a pas fait. Merlin, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment eu de la chance d'avoir évité cette retenue.

Il y a un instant de silence gêné. Emeric se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant puis déclare d'une voix plus posée :

\- C'est juste que... tout le monde sait que Snape a une dent contre toi, et on ne peut pas dire que ses fréquentations soient très recommandables... Et le groupe des Serpentards allaient tous à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, alors ils auraient pu... même si tu étais avec ton oncle...

\- Je ne les ai pas croisés.

\- Bien. Tant mieux.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Mais après tout ce qui s'est passé... reprend-il avec un soupir. Les attaques, les disparitions... Tu-Sais-Qui... et tu es née-Moldue, alors... je ne veux pas te faire la morale ou quoi que ce soit, mais sois prudente, OK ?

\- OK, soufflé-je.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel Emeric regarde partout sauf vers moi. Puis il se lève de son fauteuil.

\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, soupire-t-il. On se voit demain.

Il se dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des garçons.

\- Bonne nuit, dis-je doucement.

\- Bonne nuit, dit-il avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Je reste bloquée sur place pendant quelques secondes après cette scène surréaliste.

Personne n'a remarqué que je n'étais pas rentrée de Pré-au-Lard. Pas même les profs. Pas même Rusard qui a cru que c'était Sirius. Encore moins Sirius qui était en pleine épopée nocturne dans le château. Personne.

Sauf Emeric.

Je monte me coucher et m'endors aussitôt, une étrange chaleur réconfortante dans la poitrine.

OoOoOoO

Je passe la journée du lendemain, dimanche, à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Emeric. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une tonne de devoirs en retard. Depuis cette histoire avec Sirius, je passe tout mon temps libre à me prendre la tête et j'ai clairement laissé mes devoirs de côté. Je m'efforce ce jour-ci de ne pas y penser, de ne pas trop ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé hier, et à ma grande surprise, ça marche.

Ça aide d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter d'autre chose. Emeric m'a avoué lui aussi qu'il en avait parfois ras-le-chaudron d'entendre Clarke et Smith parler en permanence de Quidditch (et aussi d'Aphroda, je parie, mais ça il ne l'a pas dit).

A la fin de l'après-midi, j'ai terminé mon essai de DCFM sur l'Imperium, mes calculs d'Arithmancie sur les nombres imaginaires, mon essai de Potions sur l'Amortentia et on s'est entraîné à se métamorphoser l'un et l'autre en table à manger. Emeric m'a bien aidée pour les Potions et en échange, je lui ai donné un petit coup de pouce pour l'Arithmancie.

Alors qu'on se lève pour sortir de la bibliothèque et nous rendre à la Grande Salle, Emeric fait tomber un carnet de son sac. Je le ramasse et le lui tends alors qu'il se retourne.

\- Tu as fait tomber ça.

\- Oh, merci, dit-il en le récupérant.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je demande, curieuse.

C'est que je ne vois jamais personne avec un carnet à Poudlard, on utilise que des feuilles de parchemin... A moins que ce soit son journal intime ! Les garçons écrivent dans des journaux intimes ? Si oui, c'était assez indiscret de poser la question.

\- C'est mon carnet à dessin, répond Emeric en souriant.

Ouf. Pas de journal intime.

\- Tu dessines ? je m'étonne.

\- Oui... C'est toujours moi qui dessine les banderoles pour le Quidditch, tu n'avais jamais remarqué ?

\- Ah oui ! dis-je en faisant semblant de me souvenir. Elles sont heu... très belles.

Emeric me jette un regard amusé.

\- Tu n'avais jamais remarqué, devine-t-il.

Cramée...

\- Désolée, dis-je avec un sourire d'excuse. Tu pourras me montrer ?

\- Si tu veux. Mais pas dans ce carnet-là. C'est juste des brouillons. Je te montrerai ceux qui sont mieux réussis.

\- D'accord, dis-je et Emeric semble content.

Alors qu'on arrive dans le Hall d'entrée, les portes qui donnent sur le parc s'ouvrent soudain sur quelqu'un et je m'arrête net.

Et non, ce n'est pas Sirius. Faut bien varier un peu.

C'est Emmeline Vance, son sac de voyage à la main. Nos regards se croisent et elle me fait un petit signe de la main. Je vois d'ici son visage fatigué et ses yeux bouffis. Il faut que j'aille lui demander comment elle va, non ? Je crois bien que c'est la procédure sociale à suivre quand quelqu'un revient d'un enterrement.

Je m'approche d'elle, Emeric derrière moi.

\- Salut, dis-je doucement. Contente de te voir de retour.

\- Merci, fait-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- Ça n'a pas été trop dur... cette semaine ?

Je m'assène une claque mentale devant ma délicatesse de Troll. Elle a enterré sa mère. Bien sûr que ça a été dur.

\- Ce n'était pas facile, dit Vance, la voix légèrement tremblante. Surtout quand il a fallu expliquer ce qui s'était passé à la famille moldue de ma mère... Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment.

Je hoche la tête, cherchant quelque chose de réconfortant à dire.

Je trouve que dalle.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? demande Vance.

\- Bien sûr, dis-je aussitôt.

\- Tu pourrais me jeter un sort de Désillusion comme la dernière fois ? Je ne me sens pas le courage d'aller maintenant dans la Grande Salle et de voir tout le monde. J'aimerais rentrer me coucher sans avoir à croiser personne.

Elle se mord la lèvre, un peu gênée. Franchement, ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui reprocher son manque de courage à ce niveau-là.

\- Je comprends, dis-je.

Je sors ma baguette, me concentre et lui lance le sort. Aussitôt, les traits de sa silhouette deviennent flous et elle se fond dans le paysage. On peut encore voir où elle est, mais si on ne regarde pas pile dans sa direction, on ne la remarque pas.

\- Voilà. Repose-toi bien, dis-je doucement.

\- Merci, souffle Vance avant de s'éloigner.

J'aurais aimé trouver les bons mots pour la réconforter, mais je ne suis pas douée pour ça. Au moins, je lui ai servi à quelque chose, c'est déjà ça. Je me tourne pour entrer dans la Grande Salle et croise le regard intrigué d'Emeric.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais la lanceuse attitrée de sortilèges de Désillusion d'Emmeline Vance, remarque-t-il.

J'esquisse un sourire alors qu'on entre dans la Grande Salle.

\- C'est une occupation comme une autre, dis-je d'un ton léger.

\- Tu voudras bien devenir ma lanceuse attitrée à moi aussi ? demande Emeric malicieusement.

\- Mmh, c'est dix Mornilles le sort, réponds-je avec un sourire amusé.

\- Hé, tu ne lui as rien fait payer à Vance !

\- Mes services sont gratuits quand la gravité de la situation l'exige.

\- Quel grand coeur.

On s'installe à la table des Serdaigles en rigolant. Alors que je commence à me servir de la salade, je sens un regard sur moi. Je relève les yeux et croise le regard indéchiffrable de Sirius. Ses yeux passent de moi à Emeric puis il se détourne rapidement pour engager la conversation avec Potter.

Je me demande s'il pense toujours que je flirte avec Emeric. Je crois qu'une petite partie de moi espère secrètement qu'il est jaloux. Mais je chasse vite cette pensée saugrenue de ma tête. Il est peut-être jaloux, mais c'est seulement pour son pari. Car tout ce à quoi pense Sirius, c'est à gagner ce fichu pari. Je ne dois pas l'oublier.

Sauf que moi, tout ce à quoi je pense, c'est à l'embrasser encore.

Non-non-non-non-non, j'ai dit que je n'y pensais pas aujourd'hui ! Allez, hop ! On change de sujet ! Tout de suite !

\- Et au fait, comment va l'ami de ton père qui a été blessé dimanche dernier ? je demande soudain en me tournant vers Emeric.

La main d'Emeric s'arrête à mi-chemin du plat de pommes de terre qu'il s'apprêtait à attraper, alors qu'un voile de tristesse passe sur son visage.

Oui, bon. Le changement de sujet était peut-être un peu brusque. Mais c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit.

\- Et bien... il devrait s'en sortir, répond finalement Emeric. Il a demandé à recevoir les soins chez lui parce qu'il ne se sentait plus en sécurité à Ste Mangouste.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Il n'a pas dû être le seul à demander ça. Et... il n'a rien vu de qui l'avait attaqué ?

\- Non, soupire Emeric. Les Aurors sont venus l'interroger, bien sûr, ils cherchaient le moindre indice qui aurait pu permettre d'identifier les Mangemorts, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Apparemment, ils portaient tous de longues robes noires avec des capuches et des masques pour cacher leur visage.

\- Evidemment, je soupire. Ils ne voudraient pas qu'on puisse les reconnaître. Si ça se trouve, certains sont des sorciers connus, des gens éminents, et tout le monde l'ignore.

\- Oui, comme... Tu te souviens de Lucius Malfoy ? demande Emeric en baissant la voix, regardant autour de nous pour vérifier que personne ne l'entend. Il était Préfet en sixième année à Serpentard quand on était en première année.

Je hoche la tête. Je m'en souviens bien, il était connu pour enlever des points de façon particulièrement injuste aux nés-Moldus.

\- Et bien, il travaille au Ministère maintenant et il est plutôt influent, continue Emeric. Mais vu ses opinions et ses fréquentations quand il était à Poudlard, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il supporte Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Tu crois ? Comment le Ministère pourrait-il garder des gens qui ont ouvertement de telles idées alors qu'ils sont censés lutter contre Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Si le Ministère devait virer tous les gens qui pensent que les sorciers de sang-pur sont supérieurs aux sorciers d'origine moldue, il ne resterait plus grand monde, remarque Emeric. Malfoy est sûrement d'accord avec les idées de Tu-Sais-Qui mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que c'est un Mangemort. Il y a beaucoup de gens comme ça.

Je secoue la tête, dépitée. Ce n'est pas une pensée très réjouissante. Machinalement, mon regard se porte sur la table des Serpentards, là où sont attablés Rosier, Snape et les autres. Deviendront-ils tous Mangemorts eux aussi ou se contenteront-ils de soutenir passivement les idées de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Quelque part, je crois que je connais déjà la réponse et elle ne m'enchante guère.

OoOoOoO

\- Bonjour à tous ! s'exclame Slughorn alors que nous nous installons devant nos chaudrons en ce lundi après-midi. Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la préparation du plus puissant philtre d'amour du monde, j'ai nommé l'Amortentia. Comme vous le savez, cette potion ne se fait pas en une heure... C'est pourquoi je vous ai préparé ce mois-ci une base à partir de laquelle vous pourrez poursuivre sur la phase finale... qui est aussi la plus délicate. J'espère que vous avez tous bien travaillé sur l'essai que je vous avais assigné, cela vous sera indispensable pour préparer votre potion. _Accio essais !_

Tous nos parchemins se soulèvent en même temps et volent vers Slughorn, s'empilant parfaitement sur son bureau juste devant lui. Pour une fois, j'aurai peut-être une note pas trop mauvaise, vu que j'ai eu l'aide d'Emeric hier pour ce devoir.

\- Parfait, je vous mets les instructions au tableau et vous pourrez commencer immédiatement.

Il lève sa baguette et la pointe sur le tableau derrière lui, faisant apparaître les instructions pour... la recette du crumble aux ananas confits ?

\- Ouuups ! fait Slughorn alors que Potter pouffe de rire à côté de moi.

Il lève à nouveau sa baguette et la recette s'efface, remplacée par les instructions pour l'Amortentia.

\- Hum, voilà. Vous avez tout le cours, bon courage ! dit-il avant de s'asseoir, de saisir le premier parchemin sur la pile et de commencer à le lire.

Aussitôt, tous les élèves se lèvent pour aller chercher les ingrédients. J'en profite pour allumer le feu sous mon chaudron et j'attends que la plupart des élèves soient revenus à leur place avant d'y aller à mon tour.

\- Hé Servilus, fait Sirius d'une voix mauvaise à quelques mètres de moi. Pourquoi tu gaspilles des ingrédients pour cette potion ? Même avec le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne tomberait amoureuse de toi.

Snape pâlit considérablement et fusille Sirius du regard.

\- Ferme-la, Black, grogne-t-il. On n'a pas tous pour unique but dans la vie d'être entouré par des midinettes sans cerveau.

\- T'inquiète, pas besoin d'avoir un cerveau pour se rendre compte qu'il vaut mieux ne pas t'approcher... on peut sentir la puanteur que tu dégages à plusieurs mètres.

Snape s'apprête à répliquer vertement quand, sans relever la tête de son parchemin, Slughorn l'interrompt :

\- Mr Black, Mr Snape, cessez vos petites chamailleries et mettez-vous au travail.

Snape jette un regard noir à Sirius et se détourne dignement de lui tandis que Sirius, content de lui, va s'asseoir à sa place, non sans taper dans la main de Potter au passage, alors qu'Evans lève les yeux au ciel. C'est toujours comme ça en Potions, mais Slughorn ne leur enlèvera jamais des points, Snape et Sirius font tous deux partie de ses petits chouchous.

Je commence à sélectionner les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin. Des épines de roses, un filament de coeur de dragon, des poils de licorne...

\- Oups, fait soudain Aphroda à côté de moi.

Elle vient de laisser tomber sa perle de nacre qui roule jusqu'au bureau de Rosier. A ma grande surprise, celui-ci se penche, la ramasse et se lève pour la rendre à Aphroda.

Je fronce les sourcils. Tant d'amabilité, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Merci Evan, fait Aphroda en récupérant la perle.

\- Mais je t'en prie, répond Rosier.

Ils échangent un sourire et mes yeux se plissent de méfiance. Depuis quand Rosier et Aphroda s'appellent par leurs prénoms ? Peut-être qu'ils se sont rencontrés pendant une réunion familiale de sang-purs, c'est tous des consanguins chez eux de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Sang-de-Bourbe ? lance Rosier en m'apercevant, la voix basse mais pleine de mépris.

Combattant la rougeur qui s'empare de mes joues, je me détourne vivement d'eux pour m'occuper de mes ingrédients. J'entends Aphroda émettre un petit rire avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau avec ses ingrédients, tandis que Rosier retourne au sien.

Oui, bon, j'aurais pu ne pas me laisser faire comme ça. Pour ma défense, Rosier est vraiment intimidant, quand il veut. Quand il ne veut pas aussi, d'ailleurs.

Je fais léviter tous mes ingrédients jusqu'à mon bureau et continue la potion qu'a préparée Slughorn en m'appliquant le plus possible. Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à avoir continué Potions pour les ASPICs (Potter, Sirius, Evans, Rosier, Snape, Aphroda, Emeric, Iselda Bergson de Serpentard et Balthazar Fawley de Poufsouffle, si vous voulez tout savoir), mais l'odeur des potions qui flotte dans la salle est déjà particulièrement asphyxiante.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'approche la fin du cours, c'est encore pire. Je donne une dernière touillette à ma potion, avant d'ajouter l'ingrédient final, la perle de nacre. Aussitôt, ma potion prend un parfum beaucoup plus agréable, un mélange d'air frais, de noisette et... une odeur de chien mouillé. Autour de moi, les gens se mettent à renifler comme moi leurs potions avec des airs de béatitude.

\- Le lys, entends-je Potter murmurer à côté de moi, un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres.

\- Bien ! fait Slughorn en tapant des mains. Voyons voir qui trouvera l'amour aujourd'hui !

Il se lève et commence à faire le tour des tables en commentant les potions de chacun. Comme d'habitude, il s'extasie sur le chaudron d'Evans.

\- Votre Amortentia est parfaite, Miss Evans ! Non pas que vous en ayez besoin, bien sûr, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Oh vous savez Professeur, mieux vaut avoir ses réserves, plaisante Evans.

Potter à côté de moi prend un air outré et Evans lui adresse un clin d'oeil discret. Slughorn éclate de rire, sa main posée à plat sur son ventre bedonnant.

\- Aaah, votre répartie me manquera Miss Evans ! s'exclame Slughorn. N'oubliez pas notre petite réunion de la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Evans hoche la tête et Slughorn passe au chaudron suivant. Lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur, je retiens mon souffle, m'attendant à le voir grimacer comme à son habitude, mais il se contente d'un hochement de tête satisfait.

Youpi ! Un hochement de tête ! Non, je ne suis même pas sarcastique. Ça doit faire depuis ma quatrième année que je n'ai pas eu droit à un hochement de tête en potions, alors je savoure.

Ça fait tout bizarre de réussir une potion. Je réalise que ça veut dire qu'elle marcherait si je l'utilisais... Oui, bon, j'avoue, la pensée d'en verser quelques gouttes dans le verre de jus de citrouille de Sirius me traverse brièvement l'esprit mais je la chasse vite. Après tout, l'Amortentia ne crée pas véritablement de l'amour, juste une espèce d'obsession amoureuse qui finit par s'estomper.

Mais bon, ce serait déjà bien plus que ce que je pourrais jamais espérer de la part de Sirius.

Je me demande ce que Sirius sent dans son chaudron...

\- Laissez tous une fiole de votre potion sur mon bureau, dit Slughorn après avoir félicité Snape pour sa potion « très inspirée ». Et à jeudi !

La cloche sonne alors que je remplis ma fiole, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum enivrant qui s'en dégage. Je la dépose sur le bureau de Slughorn, espérant obtenir au moins un E et sors la dernière de la classe, l'odeur de la potion toujours diffuse dans mon corps.

\- Pssst ! fait une voix dans le couloir.

Surprise, je tourne la tête vers la voix et aperçois la tête de Sirius dans l'embrasure d'une porte qui me fait signe de venir.

Le coeur soudain battant, je vérifie qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours et me faufile dans la salle, refermant la porte derrière moi.

\- Salut, me sourit Sirius.

Et avant que j'aie le temps de lui répondre, il se penche vers moi et... BONHEUR !

Par les bottes en caoutchouc de Merlin, il faudrait que le temps s'arrête. Là, maintenant. Il n'existe pas un sortilège pour ça ?

Mais bien trop rapidement à mon goût, Sirius lâche mes lèvres et recule légèrement, alors que je lutte vaillamment contre moi-même pour ne pas le ramener immédiatement vers moi.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, on dirait que tu as vu le Sinistros ! rigole Sirius.

Le Sinistros ? Non plutôt le paradis... juste avant que tu ne me le retires sauvagement. Snif.

Je me racle la gorge.

\- C'est que... c'était un peu soudain. J'ai du mal à m'y faire, je crois.

\- Dans ce cas, il va falloir s'entraîner plus, dit Sirius.

Exactement, t'as tout compris ! Que dirais-tu de... là, maintenant, tout de suite ?

\- Oui, j'imagine, je soupire en prenant un air résigné.

Sirius éclate de rire.

\- Maintenant tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient d'être condamné au baiser du Détraqueur ! remarque-t-il. Tu sais, je vais finir par me vexer. J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

Je me mets bien évidemment à rougir.

\- Oh, heu... c'est-à-dire que...

J'arrête de bafouiller en apercevant la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. En réalité, il n'est pas du tout inquiet, il sait très bien qu'il embrasse comme un dieu, ce con.

\- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que... ça fait bizarre de faire semblant, finis-je par dire.

Sirius penche la tête sur le côté, semblant prendre sérieusement en compte ma remarque.

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était vrai, suggère-t-il alors.

C'est ça, je suis déjà bien assez chtarbée comme ça. Tu en as d'autres des idées de génie de ce genre ?

\- Je ne préfère pas. C'est ce que tu fais, toi ?

Je me mords la lèvre. La question m'a échappé. Heureusement, Sirius ne semble pas percevoir la note d'espoir dans ma voix.

\- Hmm, je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait, fait-il pensivement. C'est juste... embrasser, tu vois ?

Je me renfrogne intérieurement. Oui, forcément, pour lui c'est « juste embrasser ». Il n'a pas les jambes qui se mettent à trembler et le sang qui se met à bouillir à chaque fois que nos lèvres se touchent, lui. C'est tellement injuste.

\- C'est parce que tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant ? demande Sirius avec curiosité.

\- Embrasser quelqu'un ? fais-je, surprise. Non, c'est pas ça...

\- Donc tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un avant ? C'était qui ?

Il s'appuie contre le mur en me regardant avec curiosité tandis que je regarde ailleurs, gênée par la question.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'était Headkins ! fait-il en se redressant vivement, horrifié.

\- Non, pas Emeric ! je m'exclame. On est amis, c'est tout.

Malgré moi, je cherche une trace de jalousie dans ses yeux mais il a juste la même expression de curiosité sur le visage alors qu'il s'appuie à nouveau contre le mur.

\- Bon, c'était qui alors ? demande-t-il sur un ton de commère.

Mais en quoi ça le regarde ? Et d'abord c'est quoi cette conversation, là ? Il n'a pas à savoir ça ! Je ne vais rien lui dire du tout. Na.

\- Un ou deux Moldus italiens pendant les vacances, je marmonne.

Il faudrait qu'un jour ma bouche fasse ce que mon cerveau lui dit de faire. Ce serait bien.

\- Hmm, un ou deux Moldus italiens ? répète Sirius d'une voix songeuse.

Hum, plutôt un que deux, mais bon... on ne va pas chipoter sur les chiffres.

\- Donc ton style, c'est les Italiens... observe-t-il.

Il se redresse soudain et s'avance vers moi d'un air de prédateur, posant une main contre le mur derrière mon dos. Mon cœur s'emballe aussitôt.

\- Holà chica, me fait-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur, ses mèches de cheveux retombant négligemment devant ses yeux.

Sa soudaine proximité m'envoie des bouffées de chaleur très distrayantes mais je ne peux pas retenir un sourire amusé malgré tout.

\- Ça, c'est de l'espagnol, fais-je remarquer.

\- Ah zut. Et ça ne marche pas quand même ? fait-il en se mordillant tout doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Aaaaah je vais lui sauter dessus.

Inconsciemment, je m'humidifie les lèvres et le regard malicieux de Sirius tombe sur ma bouche, avant de remonter vers mes yeux et... bon sang, c'est pas humain. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de l'attraper par la nuque et de... aaaargh. Il faut qu'il s'éloigne ou je vais faire une connerie.

J'ai pas le droit de l'embrasser à nouveau de moi-même, là. J'ai pas d'excuse.

\- On va être en retard au dîner, dis-je d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

\- Hm hm, fait Sirius distraitement sans bouger d'un poil. Et c'est grave ?

Non, embrasse-moi ! Toi, tu as le droit ! Plus que le droit, tu en as le devoir, tu m'entends ?

\- Ça va être suspect si on arrive tous les deux en retard en même temps, fais-je remarquer.

On s'en fout, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, emb...

\- Oui c'est vrai, dit Sirius.

Et il se recule avec un imperceptible soupir.

Noooooon...!

\- Vas-y en premier alors, dit-il, je partirai un peu après.

Je hoche la tête et me décolle du mur. Mais avant que je n'ouvre la porte, Sirius ajoute malicieusement :

\- Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Je tourne la tête pour ne pas qu'il voie le sourire que je ne parviens pas à cacher puis j'ouvre la porte et m'éloigne vers la Grande Salle, un sentiment de bonheur et de frustration mêlés au creux du ventre.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Étirez les bras au-dessus de la tête en gardant les coudes droits, jusqu'à ce que les bras touchent les côtés de la tête, récite une voix grave et mystique. Entrelacez vos doigts sauf vos index qui tiennent votre baguette pointée vers le ciel. Votre baguette va vous aider à canaliser votre magie afin de purifier vos centres énergétiques et d'ouvrir vos chakras. Une fois en position, répétez la formule en boucle : "Sat Nam", tout en respirant par le ventre.

Assise sur les talons, les bras tendus en l'air tenant ma baguette, je commence à répéter le mantra, les yeux fermés, tout en écoutant les instructions que me dicte la voix qui sort du livre ouvert à côté de moi.

\- Vous sentez l'énergie fourmiller dans vos chakras ? Elle ne fait qu'une avec votre magie. Laissez-la se diffuser dans votre corps... faites confiance à votre baguette, elle est là pour la canaliser... Les vagues d'énergie se propagent à travers votre colonne vertébrale... Englobez cette énergie. Laissez-la pénétrer chaque petite cellule de votre corps.

Je crois bien que je la sens cette fameuse énergie... elle crépite jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

\- Sat Nam, Sat Nam, Sat Nam... continué-je à réciter et c'est étrangement envoûtant.

Quand, au bout d'un certain temps, le bouquin me dit de relâcher la posture, je me sens vraiment dans un état second. Apaisée. Mes soucis relégués en arrière plan dans mon cerveau. Mes inquiétudes comme guéries par l'énergie qui m'a traversée.

\- Et maintenant, chère apprentie, continuons avec la posture de la sauterelle ! Cette posture est particulièrement adaptée pour travailler le premier cha...

Je referme le livre d'un coup sec, estimant que c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui.

\- N'oubliez pas de faire vos petites et grandes respirations pour terminer, et à la prochaine séance ! dit le livre d'une voix joyeuse avant de se taire pour de bon.

C'est Ginette qui m'a apporté ce livre de la part de Giorgio ce matin. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout de suite pensé à moi quand il l'avait vu dans une librairie et que ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas fait de cadeau.

Et ouais, mon oncle est cool.

Je dois avouer que c'est une très bonne idée. C'est beaucoup plus pratique que de lire les instructions tout en faisant les positions, là je n'ai qu'à suivre ce que me dit le livre les yeux fermés. L'inconvénient, c'est que le livre se prend vraiment pour mon coach personnel de yoga sorcier. Au début de la séance, il n'a pas voulu commencer à me dicter les postures avant que je n'aie bien fait toutes mes séries de respirations. Il m'a l'air d'être encore plus tyrannique que McGonagall quand elle a ses règles.

Mais je crois que j'aime bien le yoga sorcier. Ça m'aide vraiment à me détendre, même si je n'ai honnêtement pas pu m'empêcher de penser à quel point j'aurais l'air idiot si jamais quelqu'un entrait dans la salle et me voyait pointer ma baguette vers le plafond en chantant "Satnamsatnamsatnam" comme une illuminée.

Heureusement, je suis dans la salle circulaire cachée sous la tour d'Astronomie. La lumière du jour illumine la pièce, baignée dans le soleil, alors qu'il est vingt heures passées. Ça me fait toujours bizarre quand je sors de cette pièce et que je vois qu'en réalité, il fait nuit noire dehors.

Je me rallonge sur le dos sur mon tapis de sol métamorphosé et commence la série de respirations diaphragmatiques. On ne sait jamais, le livre pourrait avoir un moyen de vérifier que je l'ai bien fait.

Cette pièce est quasiment devenue mon QG, c'est toujours là que je viens pour faire du yoga ou quand il y a trop de monde dans la salle commune. Je me demande si Sirius et ses amis y viennent toujours, de temps en temps. Peut-être qu'ils connaissent des pièces cachées plus intéressantes. J'espère que oui car si jamais ils débarquaient ici pendant que je suis en pleine posture de la grenouille, je crois que je pourrai définitivement dire adieu à mon sex-appeal.

De toute façon, depuis lundi dernier, c'est-à-dire il y a deux jours, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me retrouver seule à seule avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas si je devrais en être déçue ou soulagée. La dernière fois, j'ai eu besoin de toutes mes réserves de self-control accumulées pendant tous ces étés passés chez ma grand-mère pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Et je peux vous dire que c'est bien plus difficile qu'il n'y paraît quand Sirius vous a coincée entre le mur et lui, qu'il est à quelques centimètres de vous et qu'il vous regarde avec ses yeux trop parfaits pour être réels.

Je doute de réussir à résister si jamais je me retrouve à nouveau dans une telle situation. Pourtant, même si j'ai passé ces dernières quarante-huit heures à fantasmer sur ce qui se serait passé si je l'avais laissé continuer, je sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Parce que si je me laisse aller, alors je vais complètement perdre la maîtrise de moi-même et Merlin sait quelles conneries je pourrais faire alors. Lui dire que je l'aime, par exemple. Ou m'accrocher tellement désespérément à ses lèvres qu'il finira par le comprendre tout seul. Si tant est qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà compris...

Non, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. Il faut que je suive mon plan. C'est-à-dire : faire comme si je n'arrivais pas à faire semblant pour qu'on puisse "s'entraîner" souvent sans qu'il ne remarque que je suis folle de lui.

Mais pour ça, il faut que je fasse semblant de ne pas réussir à faire semblant.

Les plans tordus, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Lentement, j'étire mes muscles endoloris et me redresse sur mon tapis. Par les grandes baies vitrées, le soleil illumine la pièce et un papillon violet vient se poser contre la vitre. Mais ça va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu, alors je ne traîne pas. Je laisse mon tapis dans un coin, fourre mon livre dans mon sac et remonte les escaliers. Au moment de passer la trappe, je me jette un sortilège de Désillusion, même si ce n'est pas encore le couvre-feu. J'aime mieux être invisible.

Alors que je marche tranquillement dans le couloir, j'entends soudain une voix à l'autre bout du couloir. Une voix grave, basse, hautaine... que je reconnais aussitôt.

Rosier.

Nom d'un Basilic hypermétrope, c'est Rosier ! Merlin, mais quelle poisse !

Alerte rouge, panique à bord ! Tous aux radeaux de sauvetage ! Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! Non, attendez, rien à foutre des gosses, laissez-moi passer en premier !

Une seconde. Non, c'est bon, je suis désillusionnée. Il ne va pas me voir. On se calme.

Soudain profondément rassurée, je décide quand même de m'arrêter, par mesure de précaution, faisant en sorte de me fondre dans le mur derrière moi. Je devrais songer à une carrière d'agent secret, je suis sûre que je ferai un tabac.

Je le regarde arriver, il est en compagnie de Regulus Black et ils discutent à voix basse. Je tends l'oreille pour écouter leur conversation, sans bouger pour autant de mon mur.

Ben oui, quitte à me cacher, autant que ça me serve à l'espionner. Je vous rappelle que je suis toujours censée découvrir ce qu'il manigance ! Et pour l'instant, à part les rougissements de Nakey à chaque fois que j'évoque le sujet et Polly qui s'obstine à répéter que « Maître Evan est très gentil avec Polly, Miss, très gentil », on peut pas dire que j'aie beaucoup avancé.

\- Tu sais mieux que moi ce qu'il en est, Regulus, dit Rosier à voix basse. Ton frère... malheureusement, a quelque peu sali le nom des Black.

Oh, oh. Ça sent le sujet qui fâche.

Black ouvre la bouche pour protester, outré que Rosier considère son nom comme "sali", mais Rosier l'arrête d'une main.

\- Ne te méprends pas, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Ta famille reste parmi les plus pures et respectées d'Angleterre. Mais j'entends ce qu'il se murmure dans nos rangs... La trahison d'Andromeda et de ton frère n'est pas passée inaperçue et je ne peux pas te cacher que certains commencent à questionner la véritable allégeance des Black.

\- Sirius et Andromeda ont été reniés, rétorque froidement Black. Ils ne font plus partie de notre famille. Comment peux-tu insinuer que...?

\- Je n'insinue rien, le coupe Rosier. Je te dis simplement ce qu'il en est.

Ils passent juste devant moi et je retiens mon souffle tout en écoutant attentivement.

\- Je t'ai observé ces derniers mois, Regulus, poursuit Rosier sans me voir. Je sais que tu es un homme de valeur et que ta loyauté envers ta famille est entière. Tu as toutes les cartes en main pour redonner à ton nom sa grandeur... et peut-être même plus encore.

De dos, je vois Regulus Black hocher la tête, tendu, mais il ne dit rien.

\- C'est à toi que revient ce devoir, conclut Rosier.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'un devoir, mais d'un honneur, rétorque Black en relevant le menton.

Même s'ils sont dos à moi, je vois presque le sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres de Rosier.

\- Je vois que l'on se comprend, dit-il. Sache en tout cas que tu as tout mon soutien, Regulus, et lorsque tu décideras de prendre tes responsabilités, tu sais vers qui te tourner. Ma proposition tient toujours.

\- Je saurai m'en souvenir, dit Black.

\- Bien, approuve Rosier. A présent, dis-moi, comment se profile la rencontre contre Poufsouffle ?

Je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte qu'il parle de Quidditch. Evan Rosier ou l'art de sauter de la licorne au dragon. La réponse de Black semble soudain plus animée, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il répond, leurs voix s'éloignant peu à peu dans le couloir. Je renonce à les suivre. S'ils parlent de Quidditch, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Mais le reste de leur conversation était plus qu'intrigante. Je me décolle du mur et me remets à marcher, le cerveau bouillonnant de questions. Alors, comme ça, les Black ne sont plus aussi influents qu'avant... Il est de notoriété publique que les Black préfèrent ne rien avoir à faire avec tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec les Moldus. J'imagine qu'entre la cousine de Sirius qui s'est mariée et a eu un enfant avec un né-Moldu et Sirius, fier Gryffondor auto-proclamé anti-magie noire, ça a dû donner un coup à l'image de la famille. Mais de là à dire que les Black ont changé d'allégeance... D'allégeance vers qui, d'ailleurs ? Envers les Serpentards ? Les sang-purs en général ? Ou peut-être envers Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Non, je ne pense pas que les parents de Sirius soient des Mangemorts, quand même. Sinon, Sirius s'en serait forcément rendu compte et il les aurait dénoncés, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais alors, qu'entend Rosier lorsqu'il conseille à Black de prendre ses responsabilités ? Quelles sont les cartes qu'il a en main ? Quelle est la proposition de Rosier ?

Je suis prête à parier que cela a à voir avec ce que traficote Rosier dans les cuisines. A tous les coups, Rosier lui a demandé son aide, Black a refusé, et maintenant Rosier essaie de le convaincre d'accepter de l'aider pour redorer son nom. Ça se tient non ? La famille de Rosier doit être bien placée dans les cercles des sang-purs, elle a sûrement l'influence nécessaire pour redorer l'image des Black.

Bon sang, je sens que je tiens quelque chose, là !

Ah, si seulement je savais ce que Rosier trafique dans les cuisines ! Je suis sûre que ça répondrait à toutes mes questions.

Arrivée devant le heurtoir de ma salle commune, je suis décidée.

Au diable le règlement, au diable l'éthique et la morale, au diable l'intimité des elfes de maison. Il est temps de mettre les cuisines sous écoute.

* * *

A/N de fin : Voilà, va enfin y avoir de l'action, de la vraie, de la bonne ! Du suspense, des explosions, du sang partout, yeah !

... Ouais. Hum. Ou pas.

Prochain chapitre dimanche de la semaine prochaine donc ! J'espère que je vais réussir à reprendre des chapitres d'avance, mais comme ils sont de plus en plus longs et que je commence à bosser demain, c'est pas garanti ...


	19. Time to pretend

A/N : Le voici, le voilà, le chapitre 19 ! Au programme, un crêpage de chignon, un plan drague de Giorgio et surtout un loooong moment avec Sirius. Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de MGMT.

Merci aux revieweuses du chapitre précédent, à savoir : caro-hearts, INeedAHero, faolbee, Shiriliz, Roxane-James (re : ça arrive souvent de confondre l'espagnol et l'italien ! En tout cas, voilà une autre scène avec Sirius ;) ), Dedellia, Mireillelabeille, Rina-greeneyes, La Bgard, HarpaPhoenix, Sirya, et Machurida (re : Plan drague foireux, on est d'accord. Je crois qu'il est encore pire dans ce chapitre ahah ! Choisir entre les deux ? Hmm... peut-être... ou peut-être pas. Tu verras ! Oh et je suis une fille, bien sûr, je ne connais pas de garçon qui lisent/écrivent ce genre de fics, même s'il devrait définitivement y en avoir ! Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, je te fais des bisous !).

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Time to pretend

OoOoOoO

\- Mais bien sûr que non ! C'est inconcevable ! s'exclame Lily Evans, consternée. On ne peut pas mettre _kaunan_ et _laguz_ juste à côté, enfin !

\- Puisque je te dis que si ! rétorque Liliane en levant les bras au ciel. C'est parfaitement possible... C'est même exactement ce qu'il faut faire !

Jeudi, fin d'après-midi, réunion pour le projet en Etude des Runes, énième dispute entre Evans et Liliane. C'est presque devenu une routine.

Lupin et moi échangeons un regard désespéré. A chaque fois qu'on arrive à se retrouver tous les quatre pour bosser sur notre projet, Liliane et Evans passent leur temps à contredire ce que l'autre dit et à se lancer des piques. Résultat : on n'avance pas du tout.

\- Tu te trompes, affirme Evans avec aplomb. C'est complètement...

\- Ah oui, c'est moi qui me trompes ? l'interrompt Liliane en tapant la table de la main. Et pourquoi on n'envisagerait pas la possibilité que ce soit toi, pour une fois, qui te trompes ? Oh non, Madame la préfète est trop parfaite pour se tromper !

Elle émet un claquement agacé de la langue et Evans la fusille du regard, croisant les bras contre la poitrine.

\- Ne sois pas stupide, fait-elle froidement. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne me trompais jamais. Mais dans ce cas, il se trouve que j'ai raison et que tu as tort.

Ouh, ça c'était la chose à ne pas dire. Ne jamais insulter l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle, c'est la règle n°1 chez nous.

Comme on aurait pu le prévoir, la réaction de Liliane ne se fait pas attendre.

\- Oh excuse-moi, fait-elle d'un ton exagérément ironique. Je dois être trop _stupide_ pour comprendre, alors !

Evans lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de penser qu'elle est effectivement trop stupide pour comprendre.

\- Écoute, ce n'est pas ce que Lily voulait dire... commence Lupin en levant les mains d'un air apaisant.

On pourrait croire qu'étant un loup-garou, ce mec aurait un minimum d'instinct de survie, mais non. A chaque fois, il essaie de jouer les médiateurs. Et à chaque fois, ça ne sert strictement à rien.

\- Oh très bien, tu prends encore sa défense, le coupe Liliane d'un ton tranchant. Parfait, c'est parfait. Et bien vous savez quoi ? Puisque de toute façon je suis trop stupide pour ce projet, vous allez vous démerdez sans moi ! Mais je vous préviens que quand votre incantation tombera à l'eau, faudra pas venir pleurer !

Je retiens un gloussement. Je suis la seule à avoir vu ce jeu de mots involontaire ?

Non, parce que comme on fait une incantation sur la magie élémentaire de l'eau, si ça tombe à l'eau... voilà. C'est drôle, non ?

Non ?

D'accord.

\- On ne te retient pas, grogne Evans en s'adossant sur son siège, bornée.

\- Liliane, attends... tente Lupin en même temps.

Occupée à fourrer précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, Liliane relève la tête pour jeter un regard noir à Lupin.

\- C'est Shepperd pour toi, Lupin, dit-elle froidement.

Sur ce, elle saisit vivement son sac et sort à grands pas de la salle de classe désaffectée.

Ouuuh, pas contente la Liliane.

\- Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? explose Evans une fois qu'elle est partie. Vous avez vu comment elle m'a parlé ? Et comment elle _t'a_ parlé ?

Lupin fait un geste vague de la main pour signifier que ça n'a aucune importance, mais cela ne calme pas Evans.

\- Alors qu'elle a tort en plus ! fulmine-t-elle. Regardez ce qu'elle a écrit, c'est n'importe quoi !

Elle nous tend vivement le parchemin sur lequel Liliane avait écrit son brouillon d'incantation et, effectivement, il y a une grosse erreur d'écriture. Lupin le constate aussi en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

\- Le problème n'est pas de savoir qui de vous deux avait raison, dit-il d'un ton apaisant. Le problème c'est qu'on devait travailler en groupe et...

\- Et bien, maintenant on sera un groupe de trois ! l'interrompt Evans. Elle n'aura qu'à changer de groupe, je ne la retiens pas. On verra comment elle se débrouillera avec les Serpentards, j'ai bien envie de la voir face à Severus, tiens !

Severus ? Elle appelle Snape par son petit nom ?

Humm, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis à une époque, amitié plus qu'improbable si vous voulez mon avis. Je pense que personne ne peut la blâmer d'y avoir mis un terme.

Lupin pousse un soupir dépité.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la supporter pendant sept ans Lucy, grommelle Evans en repliant rageusement son parchemin.

Tout est dans les chakras.

Je m'apprête à répondre avec une mauvaise foi surprenante que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça quand soudain, la porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un rentre dans la pièce, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Mon cœur fait un triple saut périlleux dans ma poitrine (et ouais, mon coeur est balaise en gymnastique).

\- Je me disais bien que j'avais entendu ta douce voix dans ses tons les plus mélodieux, Lily ! Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu la main et que tu arrives toujours à crier sur des gens, plaisante Sirius en s'avançant vers nous d'un air joyeux. Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec la jeune fille furieuse que j'ai croisé dans le couloir et qui pestait contre une certaine, je cite, "pimbêche prétentieuse" ?

Il la regarde en penchant la tête, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, alors que mon cerveau se met à tourner dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, nom d'un Troll kinésithérapeute ?

\- _Elle a dit ça ?_ s'offusque Evans. Non mais franchement, tu l'aurais vue Patmol, cette fille est imbuvable ! J'ai beau être patiente, je...

Sirius pouffe de rire et Evans s'interrompt.

\- Quoi ? fait-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un air menaçant.

\- Oh rien, fait Sirius. J'ai cru t'entendre dire que tu étais patiente...

Evans ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Lupin la coupe, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard.

\- Disons que Lily et Shepperd ont eu quelques désaccords animés qui ont conduit Shepperd à se retirer du groupe, explique-t-il prudemment.

\- Hum... Tu devrais faire gaffe Lily, dit Sirius clairement amusé. Déjà que la moitié des sang-purs de l'école ne t'aiment pas parce que tu es fille de Moldus, si tu te mets aussi les nés-Moldus à dos, il ne te restera plus personne.

Les coins de la bouche d'Evans se relèvent légèrement.

\- Tant pis, je me rabattrai sur James, soupire-t-elle théâtralement.

\- Il en sera ravi, rigole Lupin alors que Sirius éclate de rire.

Vous croyez que si je m'éclipse maintenant, discrètement, ils remarqueront que je suis partie ?

Non, non, ce n'est pas pour fuir Sirius. Après tout, ça ne fait que quatre jours qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvés seul à seul, et ce n'est pas comme si j'appréhendais notre prochain tête à tête... D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas du tout en train d'éviter son regard depuis qu'il est rentré dans cette pièce. Rien à voir, c'est juste que je trouve cette rainure dans le bois de la table absolument fascinante, elle est en forme de... de canne à pêche, oui c'est ça, et tiens c'est rigolo, cette rainure-ci ressemblerait presque à un poisson, un poisson très longiligne, certes, mais... ou un asticot, peut-être ?

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici, Patmol ? demande Evans. Je croyais que tu étais allé regarder l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Allez, va pour un asticot.

\- Pour tout te dire, je n'ai pas supporté les cris d'admiration de Queudver très longtemps, alors je suis rentré au château, explique Sirius.

Je pourrais utiliser l'excuse des toilettes pour m'échapper, ça manque certes d'élégance, mais rien ne vaut un bon classique, non ?

\- En fait, je me demandais si je pouvais vous emprunter Lucy, déclare Sirius avec un sourire.

Et... flûte, trop tard.

La même expression surprise mais ravie se peint sur les visages de Lupin et Evans.

\- Bien sûr, fait Evans tout sourire.

\- On avait fini de toute façon, ajoute Lupin.

N'importe quoi, on n'a pas du tout avancé ! Les faux frères !

\- Lucy ? fait Sirius en se tournant vers moi.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lever la tête vers lui. Ses yeux gris posés sur moi, confiants, me rendent tout de suite encore plus nerveuse.

\- C'est que... dis-je avec hésitation. Je ne vais pas les laisser finir tous seuls...

\- Oh t'inquiète pas, on reprendra la semaine prochaine ! s'exclame Evans.

\- Oui, quand Lily se sera expliquée avec Shepperd, renchérit Lupin l'air de ne pas croire lui-même à cette éventualité.

\- Ça, ça ne risque pas d'arriver, grommelle Evans.

\- On peut aller dans le parc avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, suggère Sirius en me regardant.

J'ai envie de lui crier que ça ne va pas dans sa tête, qu'on va forcément nous voir ensemble, mais je me retiens face à Lupin et Evans. Fichu pari qui ne me laisse pas d'autre choix que de ravaler mon soupir et dire...

\- D'accord.

Sirius a un grand sourire, qui me fait gonfler le coeur de joie et d'appréhension à la fois.

\- Allons-y alors, dit-il joyeusement.

Je ramasse rapidement mes affaires en me sentant rougir sous les regards scrutateurs de Lupin et d'Evans, avant de me lever de table.

\- Hum, à la prochaine, dis-je maladroitement aux deux autres.

\- On se voit plus tard ! leur fait Sirius.

\- A tout à l'heure.

\- Bonne promenade !

Leurs sourires idiots me brûlent le crâne alors que je me détourne vers la porte.

Sirius m'attrape soudain la main et je sursaute, n'étant pas préparée à ça. Mais, sans me laisser le temps de réagir, Sirius serre ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne à sa suite hors de la salle.

Ah ouais, genre comme ça, on se tient la main, tranquille. Pas de souci, c'est pas comme si j'avais déjà passé des nuits entières à imaginer ce que ça ferait d'avoir la main de Sirius entremêlée à la mienne. Bon, d'accord, généralement, je n'imaginais pas que ça. Mais ça en faisait quand même partie.

Petit flash info : une troublante expérience scientifique a récemment prouvé que la main de Lucy s'encastrait parfaitement dans celle de Sirius.

Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire contre la science ?

Juste après qu'on ait passé la porte de la salle, j'entends Evans lâcher à voix basse à Lupin sur un ton extatique :

\- Ils sont trop mignons !

Merlin, c'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Dès qu'on s'est éloignés de quelques pas, je me tourne vers Sirius, et m'exclame à voix basse :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Il lâche aussitôt ma main et j'essaie d'ignorer la pointe de déception dans mon ventre. Voilà, j'aurais tenu la main à Sirius au moins une fois dans ma vie et c'était pour prouver à Lupin et Evans quel mignon petit couple nous sommes afin qu'ils aillent le répéter à Potter. J'adore ma vie.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? fait Sirius, surpris.

\- Ce... ce cinéma devant Lupin et Evans ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre qu'on ait fini et qu'ils soient partis avant de venir me voir ?

Sans perdre de temps à attendre sa réponse, je regarde vivement de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personne n'est dans le coin et me dirige vers la porte la plus proche. Tiens, c'était notre salle de DCFM en première année. On avait une prof plutôt perchée, elle nous faisait faire des rituels mystiques en cours, qui consistaient à dessiner plein de trucs sur le sol pour soi-disant éloigner le Mal. Elle passait aussi son temps à fumer des tas d'herbes mystérieuses si bien que ses poumons ont fini par lâcher et elle a dû être emmenée d'urgence à Sainte Mangouste à la fin de l'année.

Triste destin.

\- Je croyais qu'on allait dans le parc, proteste Sirius en me voyant entrer dans la salle.

\- On s'est suffisamment donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui, je crois, dis-je en allant m'asseoir sur un bureau.

Il y a encore des traces de symboles mystiques sur le sol et une légère odeur de fumée froide flotte dans l'air, mais je préfère ça au parc où tout le monde nous verra.

\- Mais pour une fois qu'il fait beau dehors, plaide Sirius, tout déçu.

Je m'apprête à lui rétorquer qu'il peut y aller tout seul si ça lui chante lorsqu'il aperçoit soudain quelque chose sur le bureau de la prof et se précipite à l'intérieur.

\- Oh, des dards séchés de Billywig ! s'exclame-t-il. Ça coûte un bras ces trucs-là ! Je me demande s'ils sont encore bons...

Je profite qu'il les examine en détail d'un air de connaisseur pour fermer la porte d'un coup de baguette et y jeter un _Collaporta_.

\- Hé, tu n'as pas honte de me séquestrer ? plaisante Sirius en relevant la tête vers moi. Je savais que tu rêvais de te retrouver à nouveau enfermée avec moi...

Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, prétendant la consternation, alors que tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est qu'il vienne s'asseoir à côté de moi et que sa bouche vienne dire bonjour à la mienne.

Ça commence mal pour mon self-control.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, dit Sirius en remplissant ses poches de dards de Billywig. Non, je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu aies fini ta petite réunion avec Lily et Remus car je voulais être sûr de ne pas te rater.

Trop mignon, il voulait être sûr de me voir !

\- Tu aurais pu choisir un autre moment, dis-je.

\- C'est le seul moment que j'ai trouvé où tu n'étais pas collée à l'autre, là, grommelle Sirius.

Hum, quelque chose me dit qu'il parle d'Emeric, là... C'est vrai qu'on s'attend à la fin des cours, maintenant, pour aller manger ensemble ou travailler à la bibli... et bon, j'avoue que c'est aussi un moyen efficace pour m'assurer que Sirius ne vienne pas me faire une visite surprise.

\- Je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès, poursuit Sirius en boudant presque. J'ai beau lui répéter que vous êtes amis et tout, James ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne suis pas plus jaloux que ça et comment je fais pour me retenir de lui jeter un maléfice à chaque fois que vous êtes tous les deux.

Pourquoi l'entendre dire qu'il n'est pas plus jaloux que ça me fait ce sale pincement au coeur ? Je devrais plutôt m'énerver parce que Sirius envisage de jeter des maléfices à Emeric, non ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire un truc dans ce ton-là, mais Sirius me coupe d'une main et d'un soupir :

\- Je sais, je sais, c'est ton ami, machin machin, et ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire... Mais vu que je suis un petit ami super cool, tu peux bien m'accorder ce moment devant Lily et Remus pour compenser, non ? Tu peux être sûre que Lily s'empressera de tout raconter à James, ça rattrapera le coup.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, appuyé contre le bureau de la prof, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver trop mignon.

\- D'accord, soupiré-je, un sourire flottant au coin des lèvres que j'essaie vainement de retenir. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi avant si tu peux.

\- Je peux essayer. Mais tu as été très bien en improvisation, le rougissement au bon moment, _par-fait_ ! Remus et Lily n'y ont vu que du feu ! Bon, ça aurait été encore mieux avec un petit bisou... mais j'ai préféré ne pas te pousser trop loin.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je sens mes joues s'échauffer. C'est clair, j'aurais sûrement défailli sur place, ça aurait fait mauvais genre. Après tout, je suis censée y être habituée. Sauf que plus ça va, plus je me dis que je ne m'y habituerais jamais.

\- Mais il faudra bien y arriver un jour, chérie, ajoute Sirius malicieusement.

J'émets un hoquet silencieux.

\- Pa... pardon ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il faudrait bien qu'on y arrive un jour, répète Sirius.

\- Non, après ça... comment tu m'as appelée ?

\- Chérie ? Tu n'aimes pas ? fait Sirius qui, décidément, a l'air de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Les effluves d'herbes hallucinatoires qui flottent dans la pièce ont dû me monter au cerveau. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution au fait que j'ai bel et bien entendu Sirius m'appeler _chérie_.

\- Heu... je... Non ! je bredouille.

\- Tu préfères quoi alors ? demande Sirius, pensif. Mon coeur ? Ma douce ? Mon amour ?

… Merlin, sauve-moi !

\- Ou mon calamar en sucre ? Mon vivet doré ? Mon lutin de Cornouailles ? Ma petite citrouille juteuse ? propose Sirius, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus à chacune de ses propositions.

\- Stop ! je m'écrie en m'étranglant à moitié. Rien de tout ça ! Rien du tout !

Sirius fait une moue déçue.

\- Dommage, j'aimais bien le dernier. Que dirais-tu alors de...

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'appellerait pas tout simplement par nos prénoms ? je l'interromps précipitamment.

Non parce que si Sirius se met à m'appeler quotidiennement « mon amour » ou « mon coeur », ça va être terrible pour mon cardio et je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque à quarante ans comme mon grand-oncle Giuseppe.

\- On s'appelle déjà par nos prénoms ! proteste Sirius.

\- C'est déjà pas mal.

\- Mais c'est trop... banal, dit Sirius avant de prendre un air songeur. Mais puisque tu n'aimes pas mes suggestions, pour l'instant, je vais m'en tenir à... Lulu ! C'est mignon Lulu ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air ravi.

Par la barbe de Merlin, que quelqu'un l'assomme.

\- Hors de question, dis-je immédiatement.

\- Mais toi, tu ne peux pas m'appeler Sisi, remarque Sirius sans m'écouter. C'est pas très viril...

Parce que Lulu c'est mieux peut-être ? On dirait un nom de hibou ! Ou pire, de poisson rouge !

\- Mais tu peux m'appeler chéri si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas, moi ! poursuit-il.

S'il continue comme ça, je ne vais plus l'appeler du tout.

\- Tu m'appelles Lucy et je t'appelle Sirius ! dis-je fermement. C'est non négociable.

\- D'accord, t'énerve pas... Lulu.

Il éclate de rire en voyant ma tête qui ne doit pas être loin de celle de Snape le jour où il s'est réveillé accroché au lustre de la Grande Salle avec des poireaux dans les oreilles.

Les chakras, Lucy, les chakras !

On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire, on inspire, on exp...

\- Bref Lulu, quelle est ta couleur préférée ? demande Sirius d'un ton enjoué, me coupant dans ma tentative de zénitude.

Je cligne des yeux, déconcertée.

\- Ma couleur préférée ? je répète lentement. Et ne m'appelle pas Lulu ! pensé-je bon d'ajouter.

Sirius balaye cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

\- Ben oui, on a encore une heure avant l'heure du dîner, donc je compte bien profiter de ce temps libre pour en apprendre plus sur toi, dit Sirius comme si ça n'avait rien de bizarre. Plus on en sait l'un sur l'autre, plus on est crédible !

Moui... après tout, ça se tient. Et je préfère lui dire ma couleur préférée plutôt qu'il me trouve un surnom encore plus ridicule !

\- C'est le vert, avoué-je.

\- Le vert ? s'écrie-t-il en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Mais c'est la couleur de Serpentard !

Chakras, Lucy, chakras...

\- J'en déduis que ta couleur préférée est le rouge ? dis-je en me retenant de hausser les yeux au ciel.

\- Et non, c'est le orange, répond Sirius malicieusement. Mais j'aime bien le rouge, aussi.

\- Super, dis-je ironiquement.

\- Hé, ne sois pas méchante Lulu ! me réprimande gentiment Sirius. Bon et ton animal préféré ?

N'importe quel animal qui accepterait de bouffer un chien. Là, tout de suite, de préférence.

\- Les oiseaux, dis-je en serrant les dents.

Et vous pariez combien que lui c'est le chien ?

\- Et moi c'est le chien, dit Sirius fièrement. C'est le meilleur animal du monde.

Ben voyons.

\- Ton plat préféré ? enchaîne-t-il.

\- Les lasagnes à la bolognaise.

\- Le poulet rôti.

Et il continue comme ça, enchaînant les questions à la vitesse du nouveau Nimbus. Ça me rappelle un peu le jeu du portrait magique, que l'on avait fait il y a déjà quelques semaines. Au final, ça va tellement vite que je me retrouve à dire la vérité presque tout le temps.

Enfin bon, de toute façon c'est pas en sachant quel est mon parfum de glace préféré que Sirius devinera d'autres vérités plus... dérangeantes.

\- Heu... et ton passage secret préféré à Poudlard ? je demande alors que Sirius semble être à court d'idées.

\- C'est trop intime, ça, proteste Sirius.

Trop intime ? Un passage secret ? Heureusement que je ne lui ai pas demandé sa position préférée du kamasutra, alors... Oui, j'ai envisagé cette question, et alors ?

\- Bon, soupiré-je. Tu as autre chose de préféré, alors ?

A part la maison Gryffondor, James Potter et les surnoms ridicules, cela va sans dire.

\- Ben... fait Sirius, pensif. Je crois bien qu'on a fait le tour.

\- Parfait, dis-je en sortant ma montre. On sera en avance au dîner comme ça.

Je m'apprête à descendre du bureau sur lequel je m'étais juchée lorsque Sirius saute du sien et vient se poster devant moi.

\- Hop hop hop, fait-il. Tu restes là, on a encore une demi-heure et tu me dois bien ça après le vide intergalactique de ces derniers jours.

\- Le vide quoi ?

\- Le vide intergalactique, répète Sirius. D'après Lily, c'est tout ce qu'il y a dans la tête de James, mais me demande pas ce que ça veut dire.

Je ne peux retenir un ricanement que Sirius, heureusement, ne relève pas.

\- Bref, on va trouver de quoi s'occuper, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en se rapprochant de moi, les yeux pétillant.

J'ai comme une idée de ce que ça peut bien être... Mon coeur bondit de joie à l'avance mais je fais de mon mieux pour que rien ne transparaisse sur mon visage. Je ne bouge pas de mon bureau tandis que Sirius s'approche de moi l'air de rien.

Rappelle-toi le plan, Lucy : faire semblant de ne pas réussir à faire semblant. Simple, mais brillant. C'est tout moi, ça !

\- Par exemple, dit Sirius en s'arrêtant pile devant moi. Montre-moi comment tu ferais pour me dire bonjour.

Sa tête arrive pile à la même hauteur de la mienne et je dois faire de mon mieux pour ne pas me laisser déconcentrer par ses yeux. Pfff, je m'y ferai jamais. Ils sont trop... aaaaah.

Bon. Calmons-nous. C'était quoi déjà sa question ?

Ah oui. Comment je lui dirais bonjour.

\- Heu... bonjour ? fais-je.

Il me jette un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur.

\- Tu as vraiment le romantisme dans la peau, constate-t-il, un sourire tressaillant au coin des lèvres.

Je me renfrogne. Parce que demander à une fille de sortir avec lui pour gagner un pari c'est plus romantique peut-être ?

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré et fais une nouvelle tentative.

\- Bonjour, _chéri_ , dis-je non sans instiller une bonne dose de sarcasme dans ma voix.

Sirius secoue la tête, désespéré.

\- C'est encore pire, on dirait que tu as envie de m'arracher les yeux et de les donner en pâture au calamar géant, observe-t-il. Bon, je vais te montrer.

Il recule de quelques pas, puis plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire doux, tendre, qui m'est entièrement destiné. Je sens mon estomac se tordre et je reste figée, assise sur ma table, alors qu'il s'avance vers moi sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Bonjour ma belle, dit-il doucement en s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.

Oh, Merlin.

Il pose ses mains sur la table de chaque côté de mes jambes et attrape mes lèvres entre les siennes sans me demander mon avis. Il les relâche quelques secondes plus tard. Mais ça suffit à me réchauffer toute entière. Parce que c'est un petit baiser tendre et... et presque amoureux. Comme une caresse. Un baiser de bonjour.

Sirius recule et je cligne des yeux, désorientée.

\- Tu vois, c'est comme ça que tu dois me dire bonjour, dit-il, sa voix revenue à la normale.

Si tu pouvais me dire bonjour comme ça tous les jours...

\- Tu veux que je t'appelle ma belle ? dis-je.

J'essaie de rester sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais en vrai, j'ai adoré qu'il m'appelle comme ça. Pfff, il a beau dire, je suis une vraie romantique. Mais seulement dans ma tête. Heureusement.

\- Et toi tu as aimé que je t'appelle comme ça ? demande-t-il malicieusement.

Merlin, oui.

\- Heu... c'était bizarre.

\- Bizarre bien ou bizarre pas bien ?

\- Ben, bizarre... bizarre.

C'est un mot très pratique, « bizarre », quand on veut rester évasif. Fort, fort pratique.

\- Bon, faudra que je t'appelle plus souvent comme ça alors, pour que tu t'y habitues, dit-il nonchalamment.

Il a vraiment envie que je sois cardiaque à quarante ans, lui. Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux que Lulu... je vais pas me plaindre.

\- Même si dans ma tête tu resteras toujours ma petite Lulu ! ajoute Sirius joyeusement, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

... Super. Je le fusille du regard pour lui montrer ce que j'en pense, mais il n'en a que faire.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on connaît tous nos trucs préférés et qu'on sait se dire bonjour, on peut y aller ? je grommelle.

Appuyé contre le bureau juste en face de moi, Sirius penche la tête sur le côté et semble considérer ma demande.

\- Bon d'accord, je te libère, m'accorde-t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais il faut qu'on se voie au moins ce week-end.

Je me souviens soudain de quelque chose.

\- A ce propos, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, dis-je.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Hum, j'ai besoin d'aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi, pour voir mon oncle, comme je ne le vois pas souvent... Mais il n'y a pas de sortie prévue ce week-end, alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas me dire comment faire pour y aller quand même ? Tu m'avais dit une fois que tu connaissais des passages pour y aller sans être vu...

Je me balance d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant qui demande la permission de sortir à son père, c'est horrible.

Sirius hoche la tête et semble réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Humm, dit-il. Je pense que le mieux, ce serait le passage du cinquième étage. Il est dans la salle à gauche de la salle de bain des Préfets, tu vois où c'est ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Il y a un grand miroir sur le mur au fond de cette salle, il faut juste que tu te mettes tout au bout à gauche devant le miroir, que tu poses la main gauche sur celle de ton reflet et hop, tu te retrouves de l'autre côté du miroir... c'est-à-dire dans l'une des cabines d'essayage de Gaichiffon.

Génial, ça !

\- D'accord, dis-je. Et pour rentrer c'est pareil ?

\- Ouaip.

\- OK, merci.

\- Mais de rien, répond Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Un moment de silence gênant passe.

\- Bon... et bien... à plus, alors, finis-je par dire.

A plus ?

Franchement, Lucy...

Je saute du bureau sur lequel j'étais juchée et lève ma baguette vers la porte pour lever le sort, quand Sirius fait un pas vers moi.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me dis au revoir ? dit-il.

Oh, oh. Il a le même air que quand il m'a dit « bonjour » tout à l'heure.

Allez, on se prépare à l'assaut ! On inspire, on expire, on inspire, on expire. On ouvre les chakras. Voilàààà.

Maintenant, on peut répondre.

\- Comment je suis censée te dire au revoir ? dis-je, feignant la naïveté.

C'est qu'on y croirait presque...

A nouveau, Sirius s'avance jusqu'à se poster juste devant moi. Je reste appuyée contre le bureau, concentrée pour garder un air impassible.

\- A ton avis ? demande Sirius d'un air malicieux.

J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais... c'est toi qui es censé me le montrer ! Hé ho, on inverse pas les rôles.

\- Au revoir chéri ? je tente avec une grimace.

A peine feinte, la grimace. J'aime pas trop l'appeler « chéri ». J'ai l'impression d'être une femme au foyer quadragénaire qui essaie d'avoir l'air épanoui alors qu'elle couche avec son psy tous les mardis après-midi. Pas très glorieux.

\- C'est déjà mieux, dit Sirius. Et après ?

Argh, il a son sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Fichu sourire malicieux. Ça veut dire qu'il ne va pas m'embrasser parce qu'il veut que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Sauf que moi, je ne peux pas l'embrasser comme je le voudrais.

Fait chier.

Je m'applique à bien le fusiller du regard (ce qui semble l'amuser au plus haut point, ce qui en retour m'énerve encore plus), rassemble tout mon courage (ce qui va assez vite, vu le peu que j'ai), me penche vers lui et hop, dépose un petit bisou sur ses lèvres.

Oui, le genre de bisou que l'on fait en maternelle qui ressemble plus à un bruit ridicule des lèvres qu'à un vrai bisou. Exactement ça. Je me demande pourquoi ça me secoue quand même les entrailles.

Je me redresse et lance un regard à Sirius comme pour dire « voilà, t'es content ? ». Enfin, j'espère qu'il a compris ça et pas ce que je pense réellement qui est : « voilà, embrasse-moi pour de vrai maintenant ».

Sirius penche la tête sur le côté d'un air réprobateur, mais ses yeux sont rieurs.

\- Désolée, c'est le mieux que je puisse faire, m'entends-je dire.

Il secoue la tête, clairement sceptique. Puis il se rapproche de moi, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. J'essaie de ne pas trépigner d'impatience mais il prend son temps, le bougre !

Il pose sa main sur ma nuque. Me regarde. Penche un peu la tête vers mon visage.

Allez, encore un peu.

Encore... il ferme les yeux... et... YOUPI !

Ah ah ah, je suis machiavélique. J'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Mais je ne reste pas machiavélique bien longtemps. Parce que Sirius commence à m'embrasser, genre, vraiment m'embrasser, et... et je suis obligée de répondre.

Et voilà, je l'embrasse moi aussi. Au temps pour mon plan faire-semblant-de-ne-pas-savoir-faire-semblant... Parce que là, pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire semblant, je suis quand même particulièrement enthousiaste...

Je n'ai aucune force d'esprit, je sais. Mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il embrasse particulièrement bien ou si c'est parce que c'est Sirius, mais c'est franchement difficile de rester insensible. Et pour ma défense, j'ai la tête qui tourne, alors c'est vraiment pas facile de réfléchir dans ces conditions.

En plus, ma main est tellement bien dans ses cheveux... Comment elle s'est retrouvée là, elle d'ailleurs ?

Oh... ah, oui, quand il fait ça avec sa langue aussi, c'est... c'est... oh. Bon. OK.

Merlin, heureusement que je peux m'appuyer contre ce bureau parce que sinon, je crois que mes jambes m'auraient lâchée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps il a fallu pour que je réussisse à détacher nos lèvres. En fait, je crois bien que je n'ai pas réussi et que c'est lui qui a fini par reculer. Mais avant de reculer pour de bon, il me dépose un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres et Merlin, je dois faire appel à toute ma détermination pour ne pas l'attirer à nouveau vers moi.

Je rouvre lentement les yeux et tombe droit sur lui qui me regarde, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il a les lèvres un peu rougies d'ailleurs, c'est carrément sexy... on s'est embrassé tant de temps que ça ? J'aurais pu continuer toute la soirée, moi.

\- Tu vois que tu peux faire mieux, dit Sirius sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en vexer ou m'en réjouir. Je croise les bras contre la poitrine pour faire bonne figure, le défiant de faire un commentaire.

\- Il suffit de te laisser porter, reprend Sirius.

Ben là, pour me laisser porter, je me suis laissée porter...

\- Mouais. Bon, le cours est fini, je peux partir ?

J'ai pris mon ton le plus sarcastique, comme si je venais d'effectuer un effort surhumain pour lui.

\- Tu es incroyable, rigole Sirius, clairement amusé. Tu ne veux pas admettre que tu as bien aimé !

Je sens mes joues chauffer.

Crotte, zut, flûte et re-flûte, je suis découverte ! En même temps, après ça, je pouvais difficilement lui faire croire que c'était un calvaire pour moi...

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air embarrassé et, pour rattraper le coup, décide de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Enfin, semi-honnêteté, n'exagérons rien non plus.

\- C'est bizarre pour moi, OK ? dis-je sur un ton agacé. Peut-être que toi, tu arrives à embrasser n'importe qui sans problème, mais ce n'est pas mon cas ! Je ne sais pas comment me comporter.

Oui bon, OK, zéro honnêteté, là. Comme si Sirius était n'importe qui pour moi. Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'il le croie.

Il me regarde d'un air plus compréhensif.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu réfléchis trop, dit-il d'une voix plus douce. Écoute, maintenant qu'on s'est embarqué là-dedans, autant faire en sorte que ça se passe bien et que ce soit... agréable, tu ne crois pas ?

Attendez... Il me fait le coup du « joignons l'utile à l'agréable », là ?

Mais c'est parfait !

Enfin, en soi, c'est horrible, mais pour mon plan, c'est parfait.

\- Oui, mais... j'ai du mal à m'y faire, je ne suis pas habituée à faire semblant, dis-je reprenant la continuité de mon plan diabolique.

\- A force, ça te viendra de plus en plus naturellement, assure Sirius. Et tant que tu ne te sentiras pas prête, je continuerai à dire à James qu'on préfère rester cachés. Pas de pression, OK ?

\- OK, je souffle en hochant la tête.

Sirius me sourit, pensant m'avoir convaincue. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être convaincue...

\- Cette fois, on va vraiment être en retard au dîner, remarque Sirius. Tu pars en premier ?

\- Non c'est bon, vas-y, dis-je en levant les sorts sur la porte.

Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps au calme pour me remettre de tout ça.

\- OK ! dit Sirius en se dirigeant d'un pas léger vers la porte. Passe le bonjour à ton oncle de ma part !

Il m'adresse un dernier clin d'oeil et sort de la salle, me laissant seule contre mon bureau.

Bon... Dans l'ensemble, je trouve que je m'en suis bien sortie, non ?

OoOoOoOoO

Le samedi après-midi touche à sa fin. Attablée aux Trois Balais devant un plateau vide de souaffles au chocolat et un bol de cacahuètes-pas-bêtes, je sirote tranquillement la fin de ma bièraubeurre en compagnie de mon oncle préféré.

\- Mais tu es imbattable à ce jeu ! s'agace Giorgio avant d'avaler sa cacahuète.

On a passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à jouer aux cacahuètes-pas-bêtes. Rien à voir avec les cacahuètes moldues si ce n'est pour le goût, celles-ci ont des pieds et gambadent partout sur la table sans se laisser attraper jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve la réponse à leur devinette.

\- J'ai eu de l'entraînement, avec le heurtoir de ma salle commune, dis-je. Quand tu restes coincée pendant des heures à l'extérieur en attendant que quelqu'un trouve la réponse, ça te forge l'esprit.

\- Je veux bien te croire, dit Giorgio. Vous avez vraiment de drôles de choses à Poudlard.

\- Dixit celui qui a partagé pendant cinq ans sa chambre avec un gobelin à Beauxbâtons, dis-je en rigolant.

\- Tu marques un point, reconnaît Giorgio, amusé. Mais c'était un gobelin sympa, quand il acceptait de se laver les pieds.

Il attrape une nouvelle cacahuète dans le bol qui s'échappe aussitôt de ses doigts et se met à courir partout en demandant à tue-tête de sa petite voix perchée :

\- Quel est le mode de transport préféré des vampires ?

\- Heu... les balais ? tente Giorgio sans trop y croire.

\- C'est pas ça ! lance la cacahuète d'une voix stridente en faisant un petit saut en l'air.

\- La poudre de cheminette ? Le transplanage ? Les portoloins ?

\- C'est-pas-ça-c'est-pas-ça-c'est-pas-ça !

Toute contente d'avoir posé une question difficile, la cacahuète se met à faire des ronds autour de ma chope de bièraubeurre.

\- Pfff, j'en sais rien, fait Giorgio, découragé. Vas-y, Lucy.

Il me fait un signe de la main fataliste et je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Les vaisseaux sanguins ? je propose à la cacahuète.

La cacahuète s'immobilise aussitôt avec un petit soupir déçu alors que Giorgio pousse un grognement exaspéré. Quoi, personne n'est content que j'aie trouvé la bonne réponse ?

\- J'arrive pas à croire que je me fais battre à ce jeu par ma nièce de dix-huit ans, marmonne-t-il en italien, avalant tout rond la cacahuète vaincue.

J'éclate de rire devant son air boudeur et finis le reste de ma bièraubeurre.

\- Je dois y aller de toute façon, Giorgio, dis-je en italien moi aussi. Gaichiffon ne va pas tarder à fermer.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est autorisé de passer par là ? demande Giorgio en fronçant les sourcils.

Ben non, vu que c'est interdit. Mais ça, Giorgio ne le sait pas.

\- Pas vraiment, mais je suis majeure donc je suis sous ma propre responsabilité, dis-je avec une assurance que je suis loin de ressentir.

\- Bon, fait Giorgio, pas convaincu. Dépêche-toi de rentrer, alors.

\- Tu restes là ? je demande en me levant, étonnée qu'il ne veuille pas m'accompagner comme l'autre fois.

Il se lève à son tour, rajuste le col de sa robe et attrape son verre.

\- Je crois que je vais m'asseoir un peu au bar avant de rentrer, dit-il d'un air innocent en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Je lui jette un regard consterné, ayant bien compris son petit manège.

\- _Giorgio_. Elle a au moins quinze ans de moins que toi !

Mon oncle a le bon goût de ne pas faire semblant d'ignorer de quoi je parle ou plutôt, de qui. A savoir, la jolie serveuse du nom de Rosmerta qui n'a pas cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil intéressés à mon oncle de tout l'après-midi.

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge en amour, ma petite nièce, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je hausse les yeux au ciel mais ne peux pas empêcher le sourire amusé qui se dessine sur mes lèvres. Mon oncle ne changera jamais.

Une fois arrivée au bar, je fais mine de sortir mon porte-monnaie mais Giorgio m'en empêche d'une main.

\- Pas de ça, c'est moi qui paye à ma nièce préférée, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Bon c'est pas moi qui vais me plaindre, hein...

\- A ce que je vois, ça paye bien tes recherches secrètes à Londres, dis-je d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus en zieutant sur son porte-monnaie pourtant pas très rempli.

\- Mouais, tout est relatif, marmonne mon oncle évasivement. Allez ouste, dépêche-toi avant que le magasin ne ferme !

Il me fait une bise sur chaque joue et je sors du bar avec un dernier salut de la main, non sans avoir entendu Rosmerta, qui s'est aussitôt approchée de lui, demander à mon oncle en anglais :

\- C'est votre fille ?

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir que Giorgio va saisir cette occasion de mentionner qu'il est célibataire... et sans enfant. Mon oncle est incorrigible.

Par contre, malgré toutes mes questions subtiles et sous-entendus encore plus subtils, pas moyen de lui faire avouer ce qu'il fabrique exactement à Londres et ce sur quoi portent ses recherches. Ça m'intrigue, mon oncle ne m'a jamais rien caché avant ! Au contraire, il m'en dit parfois même un peu trop... notamment sur ses relations amoureuses. Entre nous, il y a des trucs qu'il pourrait franchement m'épargner ! Mais là, cette fois, il ne veut rien me dire...

Frustrée mais malgré tout heureuse de cet après-midi passé avec Giorgio, je pousse la porte de Gaichiffon. Je profite de ce que la vendeuse soit occupée à compter ses gallions de la journée pour me faufiler vers les cabines. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis de retour à Poudlard, dans la salle du cinquième étage. Il est vraiment pratique, ce passage ! Il ne faudrait pas que Gaichiffon ait la mauvaise idée de remplacer les miroirs des cabines d'essayage, par contre...

A Poudlard, tout le monde est à la Grande Salle pour dîner. Ayant suffisamment grignoté à Pré-au-Lard, je remonte directement à la tour de Serdaigle et m'installe confortablement dans mon lit. Rideaux tirés et sort d'assourdissement me permettent de travailler en paix sur mon devoir de Botanique que je parviens miraculeusement à finir avant minuit. Je m'endors satisfaite de ma journée, en me demandant si Giorgio a finalement réussi à conclure avec la serveuse des Trois Balais.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille plus tard que ce que j'aurais souhaité. Il faut dire qu'avec le sort d'assourdissement, les bruits habituels de mes camarades de dortoir ne m'ont pas réveillée. Résistant à l'envie de traîner au lit (j'ai quand même des ASPICs à la fin de l'année et je dois vraiment profiter de ce dimanche pour travailler), je lève le sort, repousse bravement mes couvertures et ouvre les rideaux de mon lit. La tête dans le pâté, je me dirige d'un pas traînant vers la salle de bains. Une bonne douche aura le mérite de me réveiller.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain, celle-ci s'ouvre toute seule et quelqu'un en sort.

Et c'est là que je me dis que je dois encore être en train de rêver.

Parce que sinon, comment expliquer que devant moi se tient Evan Rosier, vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de la taille ?

* * *

A/N de fin : Ben oui, comment expliquer ça ? Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà une petite idée...

Sinon, le passage qu'emprunte Lucy pour aller voir Giorgio à Pré-au-Lard fait partie des trois passages secrets dont parlent Fred et George dans le tome 3, qui mènent à Pré-au-Lard mais qui sont connus de Rusard. J'ai simplement supposé qu'à cette époque, Rusard ne connaissait pas encore celui-là et qu'il était donc encore empruntable.

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre et demi d'avance, c'est la merde les cocos... Du coup, j'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-là parce que le prochain arrivera lorsque j'aurai fini d'écrire le chapitre 22 et commencé le 23. J'ai bon espoir que ce soit dans dix jours, voire deux semaines tout au plus ! A (relativement) bientôt donc


	20. I wish I could stop wishing for things

A/N : Salut à tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus long que d'habitude (le plus long jusqu'à présent même), j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré l'attente elle aussi plus longue que d'habitude ! Au programme : une baston à la brosse à dent, une caricature de Slughorn, une carrière d'Auror avortée, un arbre généalogique incompréhensible et même un nouveau personnage pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'affection.

Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson de The Servant, tirée de l'album How to destroy a relationship (ce qui aurait totalement pu être le titre de cette fic ahah). De gros mercis à faolbee, Sirya, Machurida (re : Toujours contente de te lire :) Tu es la seule à m'avoir parlé du moment avec Lily, alors je suis bien contente qu'il t'ait plu et qu'on la voie de la même façon ! Après pour Rosier et bien tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre bien sûr ! Mais j'aurais pu te le dire en PM si tu avais un compte ahah (j'essaie de te convaincre d'en créer un pour te répondre plus facilement et plus longuement) De gros bisous à toi !), caro-hearts, Shiriliz, Aleksandra'rt, INeedAHero, La Bgard, Abyssanne, Dedellia, helo10, Lise De Lune et à la personne qui a commenté en Guest !

Bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin pour les news !

* * *

Chapitre 20 : I wish I could stop wishing for things

OoOoOoOoO

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, figée sur place.

Rosier. Qui sort tout juste de ma salle de bain. Juste devant moi.

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Dès qu'il s'aperçoit de ma présence, il m'adresse un sourire narquois, pas le moins du monde gêné de se retrouver à moitié-nu devant moi. _Dans mon dortoir !_

Je recule d'un pas, effrayée.

Ma baguette ! Où est ma baguette ?

Sur ma table de nuit. Trop loin. Merde !

Prise de panique, j'ouvre alors la bouche pour crier, prévenir quelqu'un qu'un Serpentard s'est introduit dans mon dortoir, mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Rosier m'attrape vivement par le bras, me couvre la bouche de sa main et me fait entrer de force dans la salle de bain. Il referme la porte derrière nous et me plaque brutalement contre le lavabo alors que je me débats comme une furie en émettant des cris étouffés.

\- Ferme ta petite bouche de Sang-de-Bourbe ! grogne-t-il en me tirant les cheveux, m'arrachant une grimace de douleur. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me faire repérer !

J'arrive à me dégager de sa main qui me couvre la bouche.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je crie, hein ? dis-je d'une voix étranglée alors même que je me contorsionne pour libérer mes cheveux de sa poigne.

C'est quoi cette réplique pourrie d'un film d'action à deux noises, là ? Ne menace pas de crier, Lucy, crie, fais entendre ta voix !

Mais mes cris de jouvencelle en détresse s'étranglent dans ma gorge lorsque Rosier se met à me tirer encore plus les cheveux, faisant pencher ma tête en arrière qui vient cogner contre le miroir. Merlin, j'aurais dû écouter ma grand-mère à Noël et aller me faire couper les cheveux ! Ça fait un mal de chien. Et dire qu'il n'a même pas sa baguette...

\- Tu préfères ne pas savoir ce que je ferais, répond Rosier d'une voix menaçante. Tu es peut-être devenue plus prudente depuis notre dernière entrevue, mais je t'assure que je pourrais très bien faire de ta vie un enfer si je le voulais et crois-moi, ça ne s'arrêtera pas à la sortie de Poudlard...

Quelque chose dans son regard me dit que ce ne sont pas juste des menaces en l'air.

\- Je... si tu crois que tu peux rentrer en douce dans mon dortoir et... et t'en tirer comme ça... !

\- Parce que tu crois que c'est pour toi que je suis là ? m'interrompt Rosier en haussant les sourcils.

Il s'esclaffe comme si je venais de raconter une bonne blague. Je fronce les sourcils, déconcertée. Si ce n'est pas pour m'attaquer dans mon lit, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

\- Pauvre sotte, crache-t-il avec dédain. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré éviter cette vision désolante...

Il jette un regard dégoûté à mon pyjama et je sens mes joues chauffer. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas au top de l'élégance, avec mon jogging troué et mon vieux t-shirt délavé, mais c'est super confortable pour dormir, d'abord. Et je suis pas à moitié nue, moi au moins !

\- T'as vraiment aucune décence de porter des trucs moldus ici, grimace-t-il.

Ouais ben quand je vois les espèces de chemises de nuit sorcières de Madeleine, à côté, mon pyjama c'est le summum du bon goût.

Je profite de ce qu'il soit trop occupé à être dégoûté par mes vêtements pour recommencer à me débattre, espérant le prendre par surprise, mais il ne se laisse pas surprendre aussi aisément et me tord le bras derrière le dos. Grimaçant de douleur, je tâtonne derrière moi de ma main libre, cherchant quelque chose qui puisse m'aider, n'importe quoi...

Mes doigts se referment soudain sur une brosse à dents. Ni une ni deux, je la brandis droit vers le visage de Rosier et l'enfonce aussi fort que possible là où je peux. J'aurais préféré viser son entrejambe, mais j'aurais trop peur que ça fasse tomber sa serviette de bain... et je préfère ne pas voir ce qu'il y a dessous. Ce serait un peu trop dérangeant pour ma santé mentale.

\- Aïe ! Mais t'es malade ! s'exclame Rosier en portant ses deux mains à son oeil droit.

Yeah, en plein dans le mille !

Il recule vivement de moi, relâchant mon bras et mes cheveux, et, sautant sur l'occasion, je m'apprête à foncer chercher ma baguette dans le dortoir lorsque soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Aphroda, l'air encore endormi, apparaît dans l'embrasure. Je brandis aussitôt ma brosse à dents en sa direction, prête pour un nouvel assaut.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? s'écrie-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

Son regard passe de Rosier qui se frotte l'oeil douloureusement, sa serviette menaçant de tomber au sol à tout moment, à moi, les cheveux en pétard, armée de ma brosse à dents.

\- Evan, tu peux m'expliquer ? exige Aphroda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je suis tombé sur la Sang-de-Bourbe et je m'assurais qu'elle ne dise rien ! grogne Rosier. Mais cette tarée m'a agressé !

Il s'approche du miroir pour examiner son oeil, l'air furieux. Dommage, son oeil ne semble pas crevé, j'ai dû viser à côté. N'empêche, qui eut cru qu'une brosse à dents pouvait être une arme aussi redoutable ?

Je jette un regard noir à Rosier.

\- Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire si tu n'étais pas en train de m'agresser et de t'introduire en douce dans mon dor...

Je m'interromps brusquement, réalisant quelque chose. Mon regard passe de Rosier, torse-nu, à Aphroda, vêtue d'une nuisette particulièrement sexy. La raison de la présence de Rosier ici me saute soudain aux yeux.

\- Oh.

Rosier a un petit sourire en coin absolument détestable.

\- Laisse tomber, dit Aphroda dédaigneusement. Cette fille est tarée. Et je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne dira rien, de toute façon. Tout simplement parce qu'elle sait que si elle parle, alors je parlerai aussi... Et elle sait très bien ce que je pourrais dire à son sujet.

Elle me jette un regard empli de menace et je comprend soudain avec horreur qu'elle _sait_. Elle sait pour Sirius et moi. Mon sang se glace. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-elle pu deviner...?

Alors que je me remets difficilement de ce double choc, Aphroda s'approche de Rosier et lui prend doucement le bras.

\- Inutile de perdre ton temps avec elle. Viens, on retourne au lit, dit-elle d'une voix langoureuse.

Rosier hoche la tête en me jetant un regard torve et la suit hors de la salle de bain, non sans me donner au passage un violent coup dans l'épaule en me grognant de dégager d'ici.

Je reste seule dans la salle de bain, sous le choc.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Aphroda sorte avec Rosier. Avec Rosier ! Le futur Mangemort n°1 de Poudlard ! Le Serpentard vicieux en puissance !

Bon, certes, c'est un beau mec, ça ne sert à rien de le nier. Et de ce que j'ai pu voir au premier plan il y a quelques secondes, il n'est pas beau que de visage... Mais quand même ! Il reste un persécuteur de né-Moldus, de premières années et... et de bébés licornes ! Comment est-ce qu'elle peut sortir et même coucher avec lui ? Dans notre dortoir, qui plus est !

Par les testicules poilues de Merlin, et dire qu'il a dormi là cette nuit ! Et moi j'ai fait ma grasse matinée tranquillement, sans me douter qu'un futur Mangemort dormait (ou faisait autre chose que de dormir mais je refuse de penser à ça) à quelques mètres de moi à peine ! Il aurait pu m'attaquer dans mon sommeil ! Aphroda a complètement perdu l'esprit. Si ça se trouve, il est déjà venu avant et je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte. Qui sait depuis combien de temps ils sont ensemble ? Et combien de fois il reviendra dormir ici ?

Non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça. Oh que non ! Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Furieuse, je me passe rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et sors en trombe de la salle de bain, délaissant ma douche. Le lit d'Aphroda a les rideaux tirés et je n'entends strictement rien, ce qui signifie qu'elle a dû au moins jeter quelques sorts d'insonorisation. Je préfère ne même pas savoir ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil un balai posé contre le mur. Ça doit être comme ça que Rosier a dû réussir à entrer dans le dortoir. Il n'aurait pas pu par les escaliers, tout le monde l'aurait vu et les sortilèges se seraient déclenchés. Au lieu de ça, il est monté sur son balai volant jusqu'à la tour de sa belle, tel un chevalier sur son destrier blanc... je parie qu'Aphroda a dû trouver ça absolument romantique. Elle est complètement inconsciente. Je veux bien croire qu'elle ait eu le cœur brisé, mais il y a des limites au désespoir !

Résistant à l'envie de jeter un _Incendio_ au balai dernier cri qui me nargue contre le mur, je fonce récupérer ma baguette sur ma table de nuit (pas question de la laisser à quelques mètres de Rosier !), enfile rapidement une robe de sorcière par-dessus mon pyjama et descends quatre à quatre les escaliers jusqu'à la salle commune. Il faut absolument que je trouve Madeleine et Liliane, j'ai deux mots à leur dire.

Arrivée en bas, mes yeux scannent la salle commune à toute vitesse.

Là, près de fenêtre ! Elles discutent avec Emeric, Smith et Clarke. Enfin, Madeleine discute avec eux, tandis que Liliane bouquine dans son coin.

Je viens me planter devant elles, interrompant brutalement leur conversation, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous êtes au courant ? je demande en essayant de maîtriser la fureur dans ma voix.

Tous me regardent avec des yeux ronds. Même Liliane lève la tête de son livre et m'observe curieusement derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Lucy ? Mais de quoi...? fait Emeric, stupéfait.

\- Madeleine, Liliane, dis-je fermement en ignorant Emeric. Vous êtes au courant de ce qu'a fait Aphroda, oui ou non ?

Madeleine et Liliane échangent un regard clairement embêté. De toute évidence, elles ont compris de quoi je parle. Et elles la couvrent ! Non mais j'hallucine !

Furieuse, j'ouvre la bouche pour leur dire le fond de ma pensée, lorsque Madeleine se lève brusquement et m'attrape par le bras.

\- Attends, on va aller en discuter ailleurs, dit-elle en jetant un regard embêté aux garçons.

Liliane referme son livre et se lève à son tour. Madeleine m'entraîne au fond de la salle commune, sous une alcôve à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Contenant difficilement mon indignation, je croise les bras contre ma poitrine et attends que l'une d'elles parle.

\- Ecoute Lucy, commence Madeleine d'une voix calme. C'est exceptionnel, et elle nous avait prévenues...

\- C'est marrant, moi elle ne m'avait pas prévenue, dis-je d'un ton grinçant.

\- Comment aurait-elle pu ? On ne t'a pas vue de la journée et tu étais barricadée dans ton lit quand on est rentré ! proteste Madeleine. Franchement, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu, ça n'a rien de...

\- Pour si peu ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? je m'exclame, outrée. Je sors de mon lit ce matin et je tombe sur un Serpentard qui m'agresse dans mon propre dortoir ! Tu trouves ça normal, toi ?

\- Tu exagères, Evan n'agresserait jamais une fille, affirme Madeleine en soupirant comme si je racontais n'importe quoi.

Je secoue la tête, exaspérée par sa naïveté.

\- Pour lui, je ne suis pas une fille, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, lui fais-je remarquer froidement, ce qui la fait froncer les sourcils de désapprobation. Et tu comprendras bien que je n'ai aucune envie de dormir dans la même pièce qu'un type qui pourrait m'attaquer dans mon sommeil et qui rêverait d'exterminer tous les membres de ma famille juste parce qu'ils sont Moldus !

\- Arrête ton mélodrame, lâche Liliane avec hauteur. Rosier s'en fout de ta famille. Et il ne va pas t'attaquer dans ton sommeil.

\- Ah oui ? Et ça, qui c'est qui me l'a fait à ton avis ? Le calamar géant ?

Je remonte brusquement ma manche pour lui montrer les marques rouges que la poigne de Rosier a laissé sur mon avant-bras pendant notre lutte dans la salle de bain. Les yeux des deux filles s'agrandissent de stupeur. Je rabaisse ma manche tout aussi rapidement, soudain gênée qu'elles voient ça.

Notre conversation animée a attiré les coups d'oeil des curieux. Je reprends d'une voix plus basse.

\- Vous savez que Rosier est d'accord avec les idées de... Vous-Savez-Qui, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en cachait. Il méprise les gens comme moi, vous le savez ! Les gens comme _nous_ , Liliane !

Madeleine regarde ailleurs, l'air soudain gêné, mais Liliane pousse un soupir exaspéré.

\- Arrête de te victimiser, lâche-t-elle, agacée. Et ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, il ne me méprise pas, moi.

Je ne peux que la regarder, stupéfaite. Liliane devrait se sentir concernée, elle aussi. Même si elle ne veut pas se mettre de mon côté, elle devrait au moins savoir ce que ça fait.

\- Si tu crois qu'être amie avec Aphroda te protégera, tu te trompes, lui dis-je froidement. Tu as beau ne pas l'assumer, tout le monde sait que tu es une fille de Moldus toi aussi. Et pour Rosier, tu es tout aussi Sang-de-Bourbe que moi.

Liliane a l'air outré par l'insulte et me fusille du regard.

\- Et tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte ! finis-je, dégoûtée.

Comprenant que je ne tirerai rien de ces deux-là, je tourne les talons et m'éloigne à grands pas, les laissant chuchoter furieusement derrière mon dos. Je me doutais que Madeleine soutiendrait Aphroda mais je pensais que Liliane comprendrait mieux mon point de vue. Clairement, je me suis fourrée la baguette dans l'oeil. Elle est dans le déni total, c'est incroyable ! Elle croit vraiment que les gens (et surtout Rosier) vont oublier qu'elle est née-Moldue et la traiter comme n'importe qui d'autre ? Ses origines lui colleront à la peau toute sa vie, que ça lui plaise ou non.

Alors que je commence à descendre à la volée les escaliers vers la Grande Salle, quelqu'un sort de la salle commune à ma suite.

\- Lucy ! Lucy, attends-moi ! m'appelle Emeric.

Il dévale les escaliers et arrive à côté de moi, l'air particulièrement inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je serre les dents. Bien sûr qu'Emeric va vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne sera pas le seul. Les Serdaigles sont curieux. Font chier, les Serdaigles.

Mais je repense à ce qu'Aphroda a dit dans la salle de bain et je sais que je ne peux pas lui dire. Si encore j'avais eu Liliane et Madeleine de mon côté, elles auraient pu la raisonner... mais c'était bête de l'espérer, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

Et Emeric est bien la dernière personne que je souhaiterais savoir au courant de ma soi-disant relation avec Sirius.

\- Rien, je marmonne.

\- Tu peux me le dire, je ne le répéterai pas aux autres, tu sais.

\- Laisse tomber, n'insiste pas, dis-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je dois aller manger.

Il a l'air blessé et je me sens aussitôt coupable mais très vite, son visage se ferme et il s'arrête sur une marche.

\- Oh. Très bien alors.

Il repart dans la direction opposé, les épaules tendues, clairement vexé, et je soupire.

Super. En une matinée, j'ai réussi à me faire agresser par Rosier dans mon propre dortoir, à me faire menacer par Aphroda, à me donner en spectacle dans la salle commune et à me fâcher avec Emeric.

Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de croiser Rosier dans mon dortoir, je crois que je retournerais tout de suite me coucher.

Mais quelle journée de merde.

OoOoOoOoO

Je passe le reste de la journée à ruminer à la bibliothèque, sur une petite table au fond du rayon consacré aux révoltes des gobelins. Autrement dit, là où personne ne va jamais. J'alterne entre rédiger mon essai de Sortilèges et chercher tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables de découvrir ce que fait Rosier dans les cuisines.

Plus que jamais, je suis déterminée à savoir ce qu'il manigance. Depuis que j'ai entendu sa conversation avec Regulus Black mercredi dernier, j'ai officiellement relancé mon opération Pétales de rose. Ça fait des jours que je me creuse la tête pour trouver comment mettre les cuisines sous écoute. Mais à part menacer Nakey de lui donner des vêtements s'il refuse de l'espionner à ma place, je n'ai rien trouvé.

Ah, si seulement les objets moldus fonctionnaient dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, ce serait beaucoup plus simple ! J'aurais juste eu à piquer le magnétophone de mon petit frère et hop, c'était réglé.

J'ai même pensé à demander à un personnage de tableau de se faufiler en douce dans un tableau de la cuisine, mais évidemment, il n'y a pas de tableau dans la cuisine, c'est bien ma chance ! J'ai l'impression que Rosier n'a pas choisi cette pièce au hasard, qu'il a déjà pensé à tout ça avant, et ça m'énerve.

Je soupire et termine mon essai à la va-vite. Ça ne sert à rien de rester là, autant emprunter des bouquins pour continuer mes recherches ce soir. Barricadée dans mon lit.

Mme Pince me regarde avec scepticisme lorsque je lui tends _Le manuel de l'apprenti Auror : tout pour faire comme les vrais Aurors !_ dans lequel j'espère trouver des méthodes d'espionnage, mais je me fiche complètement de ce que pense cette vieille chouette. Et si j'avais envie de devenir Auror, hein ? Voilà comment on est encouragé dans cette école, et après on s'étonne que les jeunes n'aient pas d'autre ambition que de devenir Mangemort ou joueur de Quidditch.

Alors que je me dirige vers la sortie de la bibliothèque en rouspétant intérieurement, j'aperçois Emeric installé à une table à l'écart, la tête baissée sur son parchemin.

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitante. J'ai pas été très sympa ce matin... si je veux m'excuser, c'est le moment ou jamais.

Je vais m'asseoir à côté de lui. Il relève la tête, surpris, puis la baisse à nouveau sur son parchemin en voyant que c'est moi, l'air soudain renfrogné.

\- Hey, je voulais m'excuser pour ce matin, je lâche de but en blanc, à voix basse pour ne pas alerter Mme Pince. Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.

Emeric relève les yeux vers moi et me laisse poireauter quelques secondes. Je fais de mon mieux pour soutenir son regard en ayant l'air aussi désolé que possible.

\- C'est bon, souffle-t-il finalement. C'est pas grave. Mais je ne t'avais jamais vue aussi... énervée. C'était un peu effrayant.

Effrayant ? Il parle vraiment de moi, là ?

\- C'est que... Je me suis engueulée avec les filles du dortoir et ça m'a vraiment énervée, j'explique avec un sourire gêné.

Emeric hoche la tête mais n'ajoute rien. Je suis soulagée qu'il ne pose pas plus de questions et en profite pour changer de sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande.

Il sourit et décale sa main pour me montrer son parchemin. J'étouffe un éclat de rire.

\- Nooon ! C'est...?

\- Slughorn, oui, sourit Emeric.

Je me retiens de rigoler pour ne pas attirer l'attention. C'est un dessin de Slughorn, penché au-dessus d'un chaudron en se triturant la moustache. Ou plutôt une caricature car je ne pense pas que Slughorn ait jamais été aussi gros, ni que sa ressemblance avec un morse ait jamais été aussi frappante. Malgré tout, c'est vraiment fidèle à l'original et particulièrement bien fait.

\- C'est génial, dis-je admirative.

\- Merci, sourit Emeric avec un zeste de fierté. Tu veux voir Mme Pince ?

Il me montre quelques autres de ses dessins sur son carnet (Mme Pince, Dumbledore, mais aussi le Saule Cogneur, le paysage vu de notre salle commune, une scène de Quidditch...) et je dois avouer que je suis vraiment impressionnée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi doué.

\- Parfois, quand ils sont bien réussis, je repasse les contours avec une encre spéciale et les dessins s'animent pendant quelque temps, explique Emeric.

\- Vraiment ? Comme sur les tableaux ?

\- Oui, sauf que ça ne dure que quelques heures. L'encre coûte extrêmement cher. Je l'utilise surtout pour faire les bannières de Quidditch.

Dommage que ce soit gâché pour le Quidditch.

Emeric a dû lire dans mes pensées car il se met à rire devant ma grimace. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois la tête de Mme Pince se relever vers nous et elle se lève aussitôt de son bureau, son air de psychopathe numéro trois sur le visage.

\- On s'est fait repérer par la vieille chouette, dis-je en me levant précipitamment. J'allais sortir de toute façon.

\- Moi, il faut vraiment que je finisse ça, soupire Emeric en désignant son essai de Sortilèges à moitié fait.

\- On se voit plus tard, alors.

Emeric hoche la tête et je m'apprête à partir quand il dit plus sérieusement :

\- Tu devrais parler à Aphroda. Par rapport à ce matin.

Je le regarde, surprise.

\- On verra, dis-je.

Puis, apercevant Mme Pince qui se précipite sur moi telle un vampire qui n'a pas sucé de sang depuis quinze jours, je lui fais un rapide signe de la main.

\- Je fonce !

J'entends le rire étouffé d'Emeric alors que je me précipite vers la sortie.

Au moins, j'aurai réussi à me réconcilier avec Emeric aujourd'hui. C'est déjà ça.

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne trouve rien. Rien, rien, rien !

Enervée, je referme mon livre intitulé _1001 trucs et astuces pour en savoir toujours plus que son voisin_. Une vraie perte de temps ! Il n'y a rien là-dedans pour placer quelqu'un sous écoute, pas plus que dans les autres bouquins que j'ai lus. Pourtant, j'ai passé ces quatre derniers jours à les lire en long, en large et en travers ! Il existe bien quelques objets magiques qui permettent d'entendre les conversations des autres, mais jamais je ne pourrais me les offrir, c'est beaucoup trop cher. Et plus ça va, plus je me demande si ça vaut le coup... Mon opération Pétales de rose est un véritable désastre, jusqu'à présent.

Mais je repense à ces dernières nuits que j'ai passées dans mon dortoir. Morte de trouille à l'idée de tomber encore sur Rosier en me levant le matin. Je dors avec ma baguette à la main maintenant, c'est pour vous dire ! Heureusement, Aphroda ne l'a pas ré-invité dans son lit. Mais il faut que je sache ce qu'il manigance. Ça m'obsède de plus en plus.

Soupirant de frustration, je replace le livre sur son étagère et sors de la bibliothèque pour me rendre à mon cours de l'après-midi, celui de DCFM.

Alors que Mariano nous parle des Détraqueurs et que Potter et Pettigrow à mes côtés prennent des notes religieusement, mon regard dérive vers le premier rang. Je n'ai pas voulu l'envisager jusqu'à présent, mais il reste encore une solution...

J'ai revu Sirius lundi, il y a deux jours. Mais je ne lui ai pas parlé de Rosier. Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas lui parler de la conversation que j'ai surprise entre lui et son frère. Je ne sais pas comment Sirius réagirait, pour tout dire. Alors je n'ai rien dit et j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était. Au moins, quand il m'a embrassée pour me dire bonjour, le fait d'avoir la tête ailleurs m'a aidée à garder les pieds sur terre. A peu près.

Mais peut-être que je devrais lui en parler, finalement. Après tout, Sirius est un Animagus, il a à sa disposition une cape d'invisibilité, une carte magique de Poudlard, un miroir-téléphone et qui sait quoi d'autre... Qui mieux que lui et ses copains pourraient m'aider à placer les cuisines sous écoute ? Si je ne suis pas capable de trouver un moyen par moi-même, il serait peut-être temps de demander de l'aide.

Résolue à avancer sur cette opération, je déchire un bout de parchemin et écris : « J'ai besoin de te parler. Ce soir, après le dîner, salle cachée du couloir des Sortilèges ? ».

J'aurais préféré la salle de la tour d'Astronomie mais c'est devenu ma salle de yoga, alors... mieux vaut suggérer de se retrouver dans l'autre salle secrète qu'il m'avait montrée. Celle qui n'est accessible que par un tableau. Je fais de mon mieux pour plier le parchemin en avion (c'est le seul origami que je sais faire, c'est mieux que rien non ?) et, profitant de ce que le prof soit tourné vers le tableau, je fais léviter le parchemin jusqu'à la table de Sirius. Je le vois le déplier discrètement, puis il se retourne vers moi et me fait un signe de tête agrémenté d'un sourire. Mais je crois bien distinguer une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Faut dire que c'est toujours lui qui me contacte d'habitude, il doit se demander pourquoi c'est moi qui demande à le voir tout d'un coup.

Et ouais, Lulu prend les choses en main !

Pourquoi je me surnomme moi-même comme ça, maintenant ?

\- Petit rendez-vous galant, ce soir, mmh ? fait soudain Potter à voix basse en se penchant vers moi, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

Ce con n'a rien manqué de la scène.

Je me tourne vers lui, outrée par son indiscrétion. C'est officiel. Potter-la-commère est son nouveau surnom.

\- Occupe-toi de tes fesses, je grogne à son intention.

Bien envoyé ça, Lulu ! Heu, je veux dire, Lucy.

Au tour de Potter d'avoir l'air outré devant ma grossièreté.

\- C'est bon, je demandais ça comme ça, marmonne-t-il. T'es pas marrante...

J'hallucine ! Vous voulez qu'on en parle de son sens de l'humour à lui ?

J'aurais bien aimé lui répliquer quelque chose d'inspiré mais le regard que Mariano nous lance m'en dissuade. Bon d'accord, et peut-être aussi le fait que je n'avais pas d'idée de réplique inspirée. Mais Potter-la-commère ne perd rien pour attendre.

Le cours se termine et je retrouve Emeric avec qui je me rends à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il ne m'a pas re-parlé de l'incident avec les autres filles et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais la tension dans le dortoir est plus que palpable. Certains soirs, j'ai été tentée de dormir sur un canapé de la salle commune pour ne pas avoir à me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elles. Mais si je faisais ça, si j'abandonnais le dortoir, alors Aphroda aurait gagné et ça, je ne peux pas le permettre. C'est autant mon dortoir que le sien, alors je compte bien rester et l'emmerder autant que possible.

A la fin du dîner, je prétexte une envie d'aller aux toilettes pour fausser compagnie à Emeric et je monte tout droit au couloir de Sortilèges. Vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours pour me voir, je me jette un sort de Désillusion et m'appuie contre le mur en face du tableau duquel était sorti Sirius la dernière fois. Ça remonte à loin déjà, c'était notre premier "rendez-vous". Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois. Qui eut cru que je resterais avec Sirius pendant plus d'un mois ?

Regardez-moi ça, je deviens fleur bleue.

Oui, bon d'accord, je l'ai toujours secrètement été.

J'entends des pas rapides au bout du couloir. Sirius arrive. Machinalement, je me passe une main dans les cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils ne sont pas trop mal coiffés. Sirius regarde à droite et à gauche, mais ne m'aperçoit pas grâce à mon sort. Je savoure cette sensation de le voir sans être vue, je peux le mater... heu, je veux dire, le regarder de façon totalement innocente à ma guise comme ça.

Je m'apprête à lever le sort lorsqu'il s'approche du tableau et se met à parler.

\- Bien le bonsoir, mademoiselle Gertrude, dit-il d'une voix charmeuse.

Je hausse les sourcils alors que le personnage du tableau, une femme aux joues rondes à la coiffure extravagante, se fait de l'air avec son épouvantail en forme de tête de chouette.

\- Oh mon cher Sirius, vous savez très bien que je n'ai plus l'âge qu'on m'appelle mademoiselle, dit-elle en rougissant malgré tout de plaisir.

\- Voyons, l'âge n'a aucun effet sur vous, répond Sirius. Vous êtes aussi resplendissante que la première fois que j'ai eu le plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

\- Oh, quel charmeur vous faîtes, vous alors. Mais je vous connais, je sais de source sûre que vous aimez conter fleurette à d'autres femmes. Gwynelda s'en vante sans cesse à mon amie Violette.

Elle lui jette un léger air de reproche.

\- Gwynelda tend parfois à prendre ses désirs pour des réalités, j'en ai bien peur, soupire Sirius avec grandiloquence. Mais vous savez que vous êtes la seule et l'unique dans mon coeur, mademoiselle Gertrude.

\- Voyons vous me flattez, rougit Gertrude. Alors dites-moi, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

\- Si j'oserais, je vous demanderais la permission de pénétrer en votre demeure, dit Sirius de son ton d'aristocrate.

Mademoiselle Gertrude soupire théâtralement.

\- Vous savez que je ne peux rien vous refuser, dit-elle. Mais pas de chahut comme la dernière fois, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit Sirius alors que le tableau pivote, dévoilant le passage derrière.

Les femmes sont-elles vraiment toutes aussi faciles à manipuler ?

Sirius grimpe à l'intérieur du trou et je le suis silencieusement. Une fois à l'intérieur, je lève mon sort de Désillusion.

\- Je comprends mieux d'où te viennent tes talents d'acteurs pour la séduction, dis-je derrière son dos alors que le tableau se referme derrière nous.

Sirius sursaute violemment et lâche un cri de stupeur.

\- Ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça ! s'écrie-t-il en se retournant vers moi, une main sur le coeur. Tu m'as fait peur !

Roh, quelle chochotte. Et dire que j'étais très fière de ma petite réplique, pour une fois.

\- J'allais pas me montrer alors que tu parlais avec Gertrude, ça aurait gâché tous tes efforts. D'ailleurs, qui c'est cette Gwynelda ? je demande d'un ton innocent, tout en rajustant mon sac sur mon épaule.

Quoi ? Je suis curieuse c'est tout.

De toute façon, je ne serais pas jalouse d'un tableau. Quand même.

\- C'est la grosse dame qui garde la salle commune de Gryffondor, explique Sirius, pas dupe de mon ton innocent. Je me la suis mise dans la poche dès la première année.

\- Alors c'est ça ton secret pour avoir découvert tous les passages secrets du château ? Tu séduis les tableaux ?

\- Disons que ça peut aider, admet Sirius avec un sourire en coin, pas honteux pour une noise. Viens, on ne va pas rester là.

Il s'engage dans le tunnel et on arrive rapidement sur la vieille salle désaffectée. Sirius s'arrête à l'entrée, moi derrière.

\- Ah, fait-il d'un air embêté. J'avais oublié qu'on l'avait laissée comme ça la dernière fois.

Je regarde par-dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il parle.

Ah ouais. Quand même.

On dirait qu'un ouragan s'est abattu sur cette petite salle. Tous les bureaux sont en pièces détachées, dispersés à travers la salle, pas une seule chaise ne tient encore debout et il y a de grosses traces de brûlures sur les murs qui viennent s'ajouter aux bouts de tapisserie déchirée. Le carreau de l'une des fenêtres est brisé et le vent s'engouffre doucement dans la pièce avec un sifflement lugubre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? je demande stupéfaite.

\- On est venu ici pour s'entraîner au duel avec les gars, explique Sirius en entrant dans la salle.

\- Vous vous entraînez au duel entre vous ?

Il se dirige vers la chaise la plus proche (du moins ce qu'il en reste) et pointe sa baguette dessus.

\- _Reparo !_ lance-t-il. Ouais. Il faut bien qu'on se prépare.

Il lance plusieurs autres _Reparo_ sur d'autres chaises et bureaux qui se reconstituent d'eux-mêmes. Je regarde autour de moi, hébétée, me demandant quels sorts ils ont bien pu se jeter pour mettre la salle dans cet état.

\- Vous... vous pensez que c'est vraiment utile ?

Sirius me jette un regard perçant.

\- Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix sèche. Hier encore, une sorcière d'origine moldue a été portée disparue. Elle tenait un magasin d'objets moldus insolites sur le chemin de Traverse. Il a été complètement saccagé.

Vu son regard sombre, il n'a pas l'air de penser qu'elle est simplement partie en vacances aux Bahamas. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

\- Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant, poursuit Sirius en serrant les dents. Ses idées sont de plus en plus banalisées, même ici à Poudlard... Si on ne fait rien pour l'arrêter maintenant, ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile. Et ce n'est pas avec ce que fait le Ministère qu'on y arrivera.

Il n'a pas tort. Même si je doute qu'une bande de jeunes sorciers à peine sortis de Poudlard puissent être beaucoup plus efficaces que le Ministère... Je préfère néanmoins ne rien répondre et un silence inconfortable s'installe, que Sirius finit par briser d'un soupir.

\- Bon, de quoi tu voulais me parler ?

D'un bond souple, il se hisse sur le bureau qu'il vient de réparer et me regarde de son air nonchalant, les jambes pendant dans le vide.

Je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Rosier, dis-je d'un ton grave. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce qu'il trafiquait dans les cuisines ?

\- Non, soupire Sirius. Et on a laissé tomber.

Je le fixe, déconcertée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande interloquée.

\- Parce que de toute évidence, il ne fait rien de spécial là-bas, répond-il amèrement. On l'a suivi plusieurs fois et à chaque fois... rien. Il doit probablement juste y aller pour manger un truc. Ce qu'on fait souvent nous aussi, d'ailleurs. On ne peut pas lui reprocher ça.

Il recule pour s'adosser contre le mur, allongeant ses jambes devant lui, et se passe une main dans les cheveux, l'air dépité.

\- Crois-moi, s'il avait essayé d'empoisonner la nourriture, on s'en serait rendu compte, soupire-t-il comme s'il était presque déçu que Rosier ne l'ait pas fait.

\- Mais... et cette elfe à qui il parle tout le temps ? Polly ?

Sirius hausse les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Il a dû se rapprocher d'elle pour obtenir plus facilement des trucs à manger, devine-t-il. Comme toi avec Nakey. Cet elfe t'adore.

Et ouais, Nakey est mon seul et unique fan.

Mais je secoue la tête, refusant d'envisager que Rosier n'ait aucune mauvaise intention derrière la tête. Ce mec est mauvais, l'archétype même du Serpentard rusé ! Il a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à marcher de long en large dans la pièce tout en réfléchissant. Je dois avouer que l'explication de Sirius est la plus plausible, la plus... logique. Mais je ne peux pas m'en satisfaire. C'est trop simple. Trop facile.

Sirius semble lire dans mes pensées car il soupire et me dit :

\- Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à l'admettre, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Si Rosier manigançait vraiment quelque chose dans les cuisines, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait fait quelque chose. On l'a sûrement accusé trop vite.

Je peux voir ce que ça lui coûte d'admettre ça. D'habitude, il est le premier à accuser les Serpentards de tous les maux. Mais il y a des choses que Sirius ne sait pas.

Je finis par récupérer une chaise réparée pour m'asseoir. C'est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses.

\- Ecoute, dis-je d'une voix que j'espère posée. J'ai entendu une conversation l'autre soir, entre Rosier et... et ton frère.

Crispée, j'attends sa réaction. On n'a jamais mentionné sa famille à part pendant notre tout premier "rendez-vous", dans cette même pièce. Je me doute que c'est un sujet qu'il n'aime pas aborder.

Le visage de Sirius conserve sa nonchalance habituelle.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils disaient ?

\- Rosier disait que toi et une de tes cousines avez sali le nom des Black.

Je vois Sirius se crisper imperceptiblement, mais il ne dit rien. Je poursuis plus prudemment.

\- Il a dit quelque chose comme quoi certains pensaient qu'à cause de ça, l'allégeance des Black avait changé, et que le nom des Black n'est plus ce qu'il était...

Sirius émet un ricanement amer.

\- Ma mère m'a renié, ça leur suffit pas comme preuve d'allégeance ? marmonne-t-il.

Il y a un moment de silence. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il entend par allégeance ? j'ose finalement demander.

\- A ton avis ? fait Sirius sombrement. Allégeance aux idées de Voldemort, bien sûr.

J'ai un mouvement de recul.

\- Vrai...vraiment ? fais-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Alors, tes parents sont...?

\- Des Mangemorts ? fait Sirius avec désinvolture. Non. Du moins, je ne crois pas. Mais crois-moi, ils sont d'accord avec tout ce qu'il raconte. Et ils le soutiendraient ouvertement si jamais une vraie guerre venait à éclater.

Je hoche la tête, me remettant de ma surprise. Je veux dire, je savais que la famille de Sirius était un peu trop baignée dans la magie noire et la pureté du sang, mais au point de soutenir un mage noir qui veut renverser le pouvoir et assassiner des gens...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a répondu Regulus ? demande Sirius.

Je crois discerner une note d'espoir dans sa voix mais c'est difficile à dire, vu son visage fermé.

\- Que toi et ta cousine avez été reniés et que l'allégeance des Black n'avait pas changé.

\- Bien sûr, fait Sirius amèrement.

Je regarde ailleurs, un peu mal à l'aise. J'aime bien me plaindre de ma famille, mais quand je vois celle de Sirius, je me dis qu'en fait, je ne suis pas si mal lotie.

\- Mais c'est pas tout, reprends-je. Rosier lui a dit que... que c'était à lui, ton frère, que revenait le devoir de redorer votre nom. Et que s'il décidait de prendre ses responsabilités, il fallait qu'il se tourne vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est le moment d'exposer ma théorie.

\- Je pense que Rosier a besoin de l'aide de ton frère pour ce qu'il manigance dans les cuisine. Et en échange, il ferait en sorte de faire cesser les rumeurs sur le changement d'allégeance des Black.

Sirius penche la tête sur le côté, considérant ma théorie.

\- Ça se tient, dit-il finalement. Rosier aurait les moyens de faire cesser les rumeurs, son père est un proche de Tu-Sais-Qui.

\- Quoi ? je m'exclame, stupéfaite.

\- Je suis quasiment sûr que son père est un Mangemort, déclare Sirius sombrement.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Sirius regarde sa baguette qu'il fait tourner entre ses doigts et lâche de son ton le plus désinvolte :

\- Ma tante par alliance, Druella, est la soeur du père de Rosier. Et ma mère ne tarit pas d'éloge sur lui, soi-disant il aurait su faire les bons choix pour sa famille et tout ça, qu'il savait où se trouvaient les priorités, les relations à avoir... Et mon père s'adresse toujours à lui avec crainte et respect, il ne ferait pas ça pour n'importe qui.

Je hoche la tête, enregistrant l'information. Si le père de Rosier est un Mangemort, je comprends mieux pourquoi Rosier a autant d'autorité sur les Serpentards. Ils doivent savoir que son père connaît des gens puissants, qu'il en fait partie même.

\- Je... je ne savais pas que toi et Rosier étiez... cousins, avoué-je.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je suis fier, réplique Sirius le visage fermé. Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Je comprends qu'il ne faut mieux pas s'attarder sur le sujet et n'ajoute rien. Sirius a l'air plongé dans ses pensées, pas très réjouissantes vu la façon dont sa mâchoire se crispe à intervalles réguliers. Je regrette presque d'avoir abordé le sujet, mais je n'oublie pas pourquoi je l'ai fait au départ.

\- Du coup, est-ce que... tu connaîtrais un moyen pour mettre les cuisines sous écoute ? je demande finalement. La seule façon d'avoir des réponses à nos questions, c'est de savoir ce que prépare Rosier.

\- Tu es vraiment persuadée qu'il prépare quelque chose, alors ? fait Sirius en souriant tristement.

\- Oui, dis-je fermement. Tu l'as dit toi-même, son père est sûrement un Mangemort. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas demandé à Rosier de préparer quelque chose pour Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- A Poudlard, sous les yeux de Dumbledore ? fait Sirius, sceptique. Ce serait risqué. Dumbledore sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans l'école. On en a souvent fait les frais. Mais... dans le doute... peut-être que je pourrais demander à Peter de...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspense, reprenant son air pensif.

\- De ?

\- J'ai peut-être un moyen de voir ce qu'il fait dans les cuisines la prochaine fois qu'il s'y rendra, déclare finalement Sirius. Au moins, on en aura le coeur net.

Je résiste à l'envie de lui demander quel est ce moyen et hoche la tête, satisfaite. Au moins, il s'en occupe.

Sirius se redresse du mur et me lance un regard soucieux.

\- Ne cherche pas à confronter Rosier toi-même, OK ? me dit-il. Il maîtrise la magie noire et les Impardonnables et il n'hésitera pas à les utiliser contre toi si tu te mets sur son chemin. Evite de te frotter à lui.

Et bien jusqu'à présent, c'est plutôt lui qui s'est frotté à moi. Et je vais avoir du mal à rester en-dehors de son chemin s'il revient dormir dans mon dortoir... Mais je ne peux pas dire ça à Sirius, je ne peux pas lui en parler. Parce qu'il le répétera à ses amis, ça finira par se savoir et Aphroda saura que c'est moi qui ai parlé. Et alors, elle parlera pour Sirius et moi.

Donc je secoue la tête et dis d'une voix calme :

\- Je sais bien, je ne suis pas de taille contre lui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune intention de le confronter. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, moi.

Ça a le mérite d'arracher un faible sourire à Sirius. Il saute souplement de son bureau et je me lève à mon tour de ma chaise.

\- C'est vrai, dit Sirius. Heureusement que ton petit ami est un Gryffondor et qu'il est là pour te protéger.

Mes joues s'échauffent, comme à chaque fois qu'il me rappelle qu'on est ensemble. Dans ces moments-là, mon cerveau a tendance à oublier qu'on ne l'est pas vraiment.

\- Tu parles, dis-je sarcastiquement.

\- Je plaisante, rigole Sirius et ma gorge se serre. Je sais que tu es une femme forte et indépendante et que tu n'as pas besoin de ma protection.

Tu parles. Bis.

Son sourire se fait plus amusé et je me contente de hausser les épaules en regardant ailleurs. Les sourcils de Sirius se froncent légèrement.

\- Hé, fait Sirius doucement.

Il s'approche de moi et je relève les yeux vers lui. Mon coeur s'emballe devant la chaleur de ses yeux gris.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Rosier, dit-il, se méprenant sur mon attitude. S'il prépare vraiment quelque chose de dangereux, on découvrira ce que c'est et on l'en empêchera. Je te le promets.

Il me regarde dans les yeux en disant cela et je me sens lentement chavirer.

\- D'accord ? fait-il d'une voix apaisante.

Il pose doucement sa main sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner. Je ne peux que hocher la tête en réponse, perdue dans le gris de ses yeux. Puis il se penche vers moi et je ferme les yeux, retenant presque ma respiration.

Oh.

C'est un baiser doux, tranquille. Des caresses lèvres contre lèvres.

Sa main est chaude contre ma joue et je penche légèrement la tête pour sentir son toucher.

Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que Sirius cherche à me faire passer quelque chose à travers ce baiser. Une émotion. Comme pour me rassurer. Me dire que tout ira bien.

Pour la première fois, j'ai l'impression que ce baiser est... vrai. Qu'il ne le fait pas pour son pari.

Sirius recule lentement la tête alors que je rouvre les yeux. Il retire sa main de ma joue pour aller remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'essaie de ne pas tressaillir face à l'intimité de ce geste.

\- On fait des progrès, dit Sirius doucement. Tu n'as même pas essayé de t'échapper cette fois.

Il me sourit et je sens mon coeur se serrer. Encore son fichu, fichu pari...

Je réussis à lui sourire faiblement en réponse alors que je sens l'envie de pleurer me prendre à la gorge. Je recule d'un pas, prenant mes distances.

\- Je vais rentrer, dis-je d'une voix un peu étranglée. Merci pour... ton aide. Pour Rosier.

\- De rien, dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches, ses yeux toujours posés sur moi.

\- A demain, dis-je en m'avançant vers la porte.

\- A demain.

Je sens qu'il me suit du regard alors que je traverse la salle et rentre dans le tunnel, mais je ne me retourne pas. J'ai les yeux qui me piquent et je ne veux pas qu'il le voie.

Une fois dans le couloir, je me jette le sort de Désillusion et prends la direction de la tour de Serdaigle, tout en essayant de me concentrer sur ma respiration, refusant de céder aux larmes que je sens arriver.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer comme ça. Je ne devrais pas avoir envie de pleurer. Je sais ce qu'il en est. Je sais à quoi m'attendre avec lui. Alors, pourquoi je continue d'espérer, au fond de moi, qu'il y ait plus que son pari dans cette histoire ? A chaque fois que je me laisse aller à ce stupide espoir, la réalité se rappelle brutalement à moi et j'ai l'impression de me prendre un Cognard en pleine face. J'aimerais tellement arrêter d'espérer, une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je pousse un soupir tout en montant les escaliers de la Tour, me maudissant une fois de plus pour m'être embarquée dans cette ruche de prises de tête, pressée de me blottir dans la chaleur de mon lit.

Mais alors que j'arrive en haut des escaliers, j'aperçois soudain un petit garçon assis par terre sur la dernière marche. Les lunettes de travers, il a la tête posée contre la rambarde et semble s'être assoupi. Vu son air enfantin, il ne doit pas être plus qu'en première ou deuxième année.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici à une heure pareille, celui-là ?

Alors que j'hésite entre le réveiller et le laisser finir sa nuit ici, il se réveille soudain en entendant le craquement d'une marche et se lève d'un bond en jetant des coups d'oeil paniqués tout autour de lui sans me voir.

\- Désolé, je suis désolé, j'arrivais pas à rentrer, c'est pas ma faute ! se met-il à baragouiner beaucoup trop fort, ses petites mains remettant maladroitement ses lunettes droites sur son nez.

\- Chuuut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! lui dis-je en levant mon sort de Désillusion. Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est ?

Le petit garçon me regarde apparaître devant lui, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Ouah, comment t'as fait ça ? demande-t-il, impressionné. T'es apparue comme ça, d'un coup !

\- Baisse d'un ton, d'accord ! dis-je à voix basse. Ça s'appelle un sortilège de Désillusion, tu pourras peut-être l'apprendre d'ici quelques années.

Beuh, j'ai l'impression d'être une grand-mère quand je parle comme ça.

\- Trop cool ! fait le gosse, des étoiles dans les yeux, heureusement d'une voix beaucoup moins forte.

Super, j'ai un nouveau fan.

\- Tu n'es pas censé être dans ton dortoir à cette heure-ci ? dis-je de ma voix de grand-mère.

Certes ce n'est pas à moi de lui faire la morale, mais ce gosse ne doit pas avoir plus de onze ou douze ans, et le couvre-feu est largement dépassé ! Il devrait être dans son dortoir depuis longtemps.

Il baisse le regard vers ses chaussures, l'air soudain tout penaud.

\- Je n'arrive pas à répondre à l'énigme, avoue-t-il.

\- Et personne n'est passé pour t'aider ? je m'étonne.

Le garçon rougit et secoue la tête.

\- J'étais avec les autres premières années en rentrant du dîner, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé entrer avec eux, explique-t-il. Ils m'ont laissé à la porte et ça fait un moment que j'attends que quelqu'un d'autre arrive. Mais je crois que... que je me suis endormi.

Une vague de compassion m'envahit soudain.

\- Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas laissé entrer ? je demande d'une voix plus douce.

Il ne décolle pas les yeux de ses chaussures.

\- Ils... ils disent que... que je ne suis pas assez intelligent pour être à Serdaigle.

\- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent ?

\- Ils ont raison, avoue-il, honteux. Je n'ai jamais réussi à répondre à une seule énigme depuis le début de l'année. J'aurais dû être envoyé à Poufsouffle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là.

\- Si le Choixpeau t'a envoyé ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et hausse les épaules, pas convaincu. Oui, bah je peux pas mieux faire.

\- Bon, tu ne vas pas rester là toute la nuit de toute façon, dis-je.

Je toque au heurtoir.

\- Chaque jour, une pierre du château de Poudlard est remplacée par une nouvelle. Le jour où toutes les pierres initiales du château ont été remplacées, le château est-il encore Poudlard ? demande le heurtoir.

Il y a un silence pendant lequel le petit semble attendre religieusement que je donne la réponse.

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai même pas compris la question.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas facile.

Il me regarde, surpris. Il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je lui dise que la question est pourtant facile. Mais j'ai toujours détesté qu'on me dise que c'est facile quand je ne réussis pas quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la question alors ? je lui demande.

\- Ben... pourquoi quelqu'un irait changer toutes les pierres du château ? Pourquoi il fait ça une par une et pas tout d'un coup ? Et est-ce qu'il utilise les mêmes pierres ou des pierres différentes ? Est-ce qu'il ne va changer que les pierres ou aussi les tableaux, les sols, les armures, les escaliers, les plafonds, les...

\- Attends, stop, stop, stop ! dis-je en l'arrêtant d'une main.

Le petit se tait aussitôt. Bon, en fait, c'est bien un Serdaigle celui-là, pas de doute.

\- Tu poses trop de questions, dis-je.

\- C'est ce que ma mère me dit toujours, marmonne-t-il.

\- C'est bien de poser des questions. Ça veut dire que tu réfléchis. Mais parfois, il faut savoir ranger toutes ses questions dans un coin de son cerveau pour se concentrer sur une seule. Et à ton avis, avec cette question, sur quoi le heurtoir veut-il te faire réfléchir ?

\- Ben... il veut savoir si Poudlard est toujours Poudlard même si on change les pierres une par une. Mais je comprends pas pourquoi on changerait les pierres une par une, ça sert à rien...

\- Oublie ça. Demande-toi plutôt pourquoi Poudlard ne serait plus Poudlard ?

\- Ben... c'est peut-être parce qu'il n'y a plus les pierres d'origine, donc c'est plus le même château qu'avant ! Mais moi je pense que ça resterait quand même Poudlard, parce que tout le monde continuerait à l'appeler Poudlard et puis, personne ne se rendrait compte que les pierres ont été changées de toute façon.

\- Et bien voilà ! Tu as ta réponse ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

\- Ah bon ? fait-il surpris. C'est quoi ma réponse ?

\- Ce que tu as dit. Tu penses que l'identité d'une chose ne réside pas dans sa structure mais dans son essence.

Il me regarde comme si je venais de parler Gobelbabil.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- Donne ta réponse au heurtoir, maintenant !

\- D'accord. Heu...

Il se tourne vers la porte et se racle la gorge, en me jetant un coup d'oeil pas assuré.

\- Alors ma réponse c'est que Poudlard reste Poudlard parce que l'identité d'une chose ne réside pas dans sa...

\- Structure, je lui souffle.

\- ... structure, mais dans son... essence.

Il lève des yeux plein d'espoir vers le heurtoir en forme d'aigle. S'il n'ouvre pas la porte, je vais me sentir bien conne, là.

\- Intéressante réflexion, commente le heurtoir à mon grand soulagement.

La porte s'ouvre et le petit crie de joie.

\- Ouais ! s'exclame-t-il. J'ai trouvé la bonne réponse !

\- L'une des bonnes réponses, je corrige en entrant dans la salle commune derrière lui. Mais tu l'as trouvée !

\- C'est grâce à toi ! s'écrie-t-il. Merci heu... comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Lucy, je réponds automatiquement. Lucy Picotti.

\- Moi c'est Barry Amell ! Bonne nuit Lucy !

Il s'avance vers moi et, à ma grande surprise, me fait un câlin. Un câlin ! J'en reste les bras ballants, incapable de réagir alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras. Il est tellement petit que le haut de sa tête m'arrive à peine aux épaules. Il se rend compte qu'il m'écrase les seins là ?

\- Hum. Heu. Bonne nuit, Barry, dis-je ultra mal à l'aise.

A mon grand soulagement, il me relâche et, après un bref signe de la main, s'élance vers les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des garçons.

Et ben. Drôle de gosse.

N'empêche, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bonne action. Avec tout ça, si je n'ai pas un super karma, franchement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus.

* * *

A/N de fin : Et voilà pour cette fois !

Pour la bonne nouvelle, sachez que le prochain chapitre est enfin fini ! La mauvaise, c'est que je préférerais ne pas le poster avant d'avoir écrit celui d'après... et je ne l'ai toujours pas commencé. Le temps passe trop vite, c'est terrible ! J'espère que je ne traînerai pas trop.

Sur ce, bisous à tout le monde et à la prochaine fois !


	21. You make me real

A/N : Wouh ça commence à faire un moment, mais me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre ! Je me dis que comme c'est les vacances, tout ça, vous ne m'en voudrez pas du retard... Allez comprendre pourquoi, mais je me sens toujours beaucoup plus débordée pendant les vacances qu'en période de cours (mais non, je ne fous pas rien en cours...). Bref, j'espère que vous n'avez pas tout oublié depuis le temps. De toute façon, il ne se passait pas grand chose, comme d'hab. D'ailleurs, dans ce chapitre, il ne se passe toujours pas grand chose, mais c'est quand même le plus long jusqu'à présent ! Parce que j'avais envie, voilà.

Je tiens vraiment à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça m'a bien remis dans le bain ! J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais comme j'ai fait une coupure avec les fanfics ces dernières semaines je n'en suis pas certaine à 100%. Si j'ai oublié, n'hésitez pas à me le dire et j'irai me passer les oreilles sous le fer à repasser ! (oui, Dobby est mon idole) Alors merci à faolbee, maoul92, Machurida (RE: Tu veux des arguments ? En voici : déjà je pourrai te répondre tout de suite et plus longuement mais surtout sans tabou! Et en plus, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'aller voir sur le site si un chapitre est sorti, le site t'enverrait un mail dès qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre. Alors, convaincue ? :D Pour revenir au chapitre, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Ta théorie sur Sirius est, disons, plus ou moins vraie (ça t'avance, hein ?). Dis-toi juste que dans tous les cas, Sirius ne réfléchit pas autant que toi ! Oh et pour le petit Serdaigle, tu as vu juste c'est à peu près ce que j'avais l'intention de faire... Enfin, tu vas voir par toi-même dans ce chapitre ), caro-hearts, Dedellia, Rina-greeneyes, La Bgard, INeedAHero, Shiriliz, PetiteMouche, Abyssanne et Malh !

Le titre de ce chapitre est une chanson des Doors. Et sur ce, see you plus bas !

* * *

Chapitre 21 : You make me real

OoOoOoOoO

 _You make me real  
You make me feel like lovers feel  
You make me throw away mistaken misery  
Make me free, love, make me free_ _  
_  
OoOoOoOoO

\- Lucy ! Lucy-Lucy-Lucy, atteeeeends !

Je me retourne vers celui que j'essaie en vain de semer depuis tout à l'heure.

\- _Quoi_ , Barry ? dis-je impatiemment.

Le petit garçon s'arrête pile devant moi, essoufflé d'avoir trottiné à côté de moi pour me rattraper, et remonte ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste rodé par l'habitude.

\- J'ai une question, annonce-t-il innocemment.

\- Ouiii ? fais-je, incapable de dissimuler l'agacement de ma voix.

\- Bon, commence Barry d'un ton sérieux. Imagine que tu sois un homme. Si tu bois du Polynectar avec un cheveu de femme dedans et que tu as une relation sexuelle non protégée avec un homme et que tu tombes enceinte, est-ce que tu seras toujours enceinte une fois que les effets de la potion se seront dissipés et que tu auras retrouvé ton corps d'homme ?

Je cligne des yeux, fixant le garçon de onze ans (onze ans, par la babouche à paillettes de Merlin !) qui se tient devant moi, un air de curiosité innocente peinte sur son visage rond et une seule et unique question résonne inlassablement dans ma tête : mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce gosse ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, je soupire en tournant à nouveau les talons, reprenant mon chemin.

\- Attends, attends ! s'exclame Barry en s'élançant derrière moi. Et si l'homme avec qui tu as eu une relation sexuelle non protégée était en réalité une femme ayant bu du Polynectar avec un cheveu d'homme dedans, est-ce que ses spermatozoïdes seraient quand même fonctionnels ? Ou est-ce que ça les rendrait stériles ? Tu crois que ça marche comment ? A moins que l'homme transformé en femme n'ait en fait conservé ses spermatozoïdes et la femme transformée en homme ses ovules, du coup ce serait elle qui serait enceinte quand ils retrouveraient leurs vrais corps ! Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Barry ! je m'écrie, horrifiée. Juste... juste...

L'expression "avoir envie de s'arracher les cheveux" prend soudain un sens tout nouveau pour moi.

\- Juste quoi ? fait-il de sa petite voix innocente.

\- _Tais-toi !_

Il fait la moue.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux pas répondre à ma question ? demande-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

\- Parce que, Barry, ce n'est pas une question qu'un enfant de onze ans devrait poser ! Un garçon de onze ans ne devrait même pas avoir songé à cette question ! Ni aucun garçon de n'importe quel âge, d'ailleurs. Ni... ni personne !

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, proteste Barry, boudeur. C'est une question intéressante.

Merlin, que quelqu'un me retienne ou ce gosse va aller faire connaissance avec le Saule Cogneur avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de redire le mot "spermatozoïde".

Les chakras, Lucy. Souviens-toi des chakras.

\- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas poser cette si intéressante question à Mme Pomfresh, hein ? je lui suggère avec autant de calme que je peux. Ou bien à Slughorn, après tout, c'est lui le Maître des Potions dans ce château.

\- Je les aime pas, ils me font peur, réplique Barry. Et ils aiment pas mes questions. Mais toi tu m'as dit que c'était bien de poser des questions !

Je me pince l'arrête du nez en respirant profondément.

\- Je t'ai aussi dit que des fois, il valait mieux ne pas poser trop de questions.

\- Oui, mais comment je fais pour savoir quand est-ce que je dois poser des questions et quand est-ce que je ne dois pas ?

\- Barry.

\- Quoi ?

\- Là, tout de suite, c'est un moment où tu ne dois pas poser de questions.

\- Ah ?

\- Oui. Bon, maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais je dois ab-so-lu-ment filer à la bibliothèque.

Je reprends mon chemin avec la ferme intention de laisser Barry méditer sur mes sages paroles, mais à peine ai-je fait quelques pas que...

\- Je viens avec toi ! s'exclame-t-il joyeusement en s'élançant à ma suite.

Non mais c'est pas vrai.

Je m'arrête net et le fixe, incrédule.

Il manque des connexions neuronales dans son cerveau, ce n'est pas possible. Même moi je suis plus douée que lui pour lire les signes ! Là, ma tête, ma voix, tout mon corps crie que je n'ai envie que d'une chose c'est qu'il dégage hors de ma vue.

\- Quoi ? fait-il, tout étonné de ma réaction. C'était pas une question, pourtant !

\- Aaaaargh !

Je reprends mon chemin et il me suit, tout guilleret, persuadé d'avoir dit ce qu'il fallait.

Nom d'un chaudron rempli de vomi de farfadet, qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je dise pour que ce gosse me lâche ENFIN ?

Depuis que je l'ai aidé à rentrer au dortoir mercredi dernier, il ne me lâche plus d'une semelle ! C'est à peine si je fais trois pas dans un couloir ou dans la salle commune qu'il me saute dessus et se met à me raconter sa journée ou à me poser des questions toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres. Je lui répondais gentiment au début, je vous jure, mais là ça fait quatre jours que c'est comme ça et je n'en peux tout simplement plus !

Et dire que je me plaignais quand Sirius me harcelait... en comparaison avec Barry, Sirius est une crème. Au chocolat. Avec des éclats de noisette. Et un peu de chantilly sur le dessus. Qu'on a envie de lécher et de... Enfin, voilà.

Les seules fois où j'ai réussi à échapper à Barry cette semaine, c'est quand je suis retournée à Pré-au-Lard voir Giorgio hier après-midi et quand j'ai retrouvé Sirius pour notre rendez-vous bi-hebdomadaire vendredi soir. Oui, parce que Sirius a décrété que nous devions nous voir seul à seule au minimum deux fois par semaine désormais, pour donner l'impression à Potter que l'on prend des « habitudes de couple ».

Apparemment, Potter ne croit pas Sirius quand il lui dit qu'on sort ensemble. D'après ce que Sirius m'a dit vendredi, il me trouve trop distante et trop froide avec lui. Sirius a beau lui dire que c'est parce que je suis timide, Potter dit qu'il ne le croira que quand il le verra de ses propres yeux.

Moi, ça m'arrange bien, pour tout vous dire. Comme ça, je peux continuer à profiter de cette mascarade jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce que quoi, en fait ?

Bon, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, je profite de mes deux rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec Sirius. Vous savez que la dernière fois, j'ai eu droit à deux bisous ? Un pour se dire bonjour, un pour se dire au revoir. C'est fou comme j'adore lui dire bonjour et au revoir tout d'un coup. En fait, si je ne pouvais que lui dire bonjour et au revoir toute ma vie, ce serait parfait.

Alors que je me replonge dans les merveilleux souvenirs des bisous bonjour/au revoir de Sirius, Barry à côté de moi, continue de papoter gaiement.

\- Et alors, le professeur Flitwick m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire plus tard, et je lui ai répondu « facteur, comme mon papa ! » mais il m'a dit que chez les sorciers, ça n'existait pas parce qu'on utilisait des hiboux, alors je lui ai dit que je deviendrai Animagus et que je me transformerai en hibou comme ça je pourrai quand même livrer le courrier ! Le professeur Flitwick m'a dit que c'était une idée originale, je crois qu'il m'aime bien tu sais, même s'il ne veut pas me le montrer pour ne pas faire de favotri... favori-tis-me... mais je me suis demandé si c'était un compliment ou pas parce que tu sais quand on te dit que tu es original, ça peut être dans le bon sens du terme comme dans le mauvais sens du terme...

Il continue à jacasser et mon cerveau se déconnecte de ce qu'il raconte, le rangeant définitivement dans la case « pas intéressant », là où se trouvent également les cours de Binns, les grands discours moralisateurs de ma grand-mère et ce que racontait le curé quand j'étais obligée d'aller à la messe le dimanche.

D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas vous l'avoir précisé, mais il se trouve que Barry est aussi un né-Moldu. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez insupportable comme ça, ça fait une autre raison pour laquelle les autres élèves de son âge ne l'aiment pas. Déjà que c'est pas super bien vu d'être né-moldu, Barry, contrairement aux autres nés-Moldus qui ont compris qu'il valait mieux rester discret là-dessus, n'arrête pas de poser des questions sur le monde magique et de parler de trucs moldus à qui veut l'entendre (et aussi à ceux qui ne veulent pas). Forcément, ça ne fait pas remonter sa cote de popularité. En plus, comme il sait que je suis aussi née-moldue, il est persuadé qu'on a plein de choses en commun et que je suis peut-être sa grande soeur cachée.

Non mais je vous jure, comme si j'avais pas assez de frangins comme ça.

On finit par arriver à la bibliothèque et je me dirige résolument vers la table la plus proche du bureau de Mme Pince, espérant que cela suffira à décourager Barry de parler. Oui parce qu'il continue de parler à voix basse, là. Rien ne l'arrête, rien, je vous dis !

\- Oups, pardon ! fait soudain Barry à voix haute en trébuchant sur le sac de quelqu'un.

L'heureux possesseur du sac, qui n'est autre que Severus Snape (ô joie), relève la tête de son parchemin et lui jette un regard noir. Il se refroidit encore plus en m'apercevant aux côtés de Barry.

\- Surveille tes gosses, la Sang-de-Bourbe, grommelle-t-il à mon égard.

\- Hé ! Je suis pas son gosse, je suis son petit frère caché ! s'écrie Barry. Et t'as pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça, d'abord !

Il croise les bras contre son torse et regarde Snape méchamment du haut de son petit mètre cinquante. Snape lui renvoie un regard de pur mépris qui me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Comme c'est adorable, siffle-t-il d'un air railleur.

Il relève les yeux vers moi et me toise de haut en bas avec un pincement des lèvres qui ressemble vaguement à un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu as besoin d'un gamin de première année pour te défendre maintenant, Picotti ? Dis-moi, c'est un Sang-de-Bourbe lui aussi ? Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que vous ne vous mélangiez pas trop aux autres, vous pourriez nous contaminer.

Barry ouvre vivement la bouche pour répondre à Snape mais je l'arrête d'une main sur son épaule.

\- Allez, viens, Barry, dis-je en l'entraînant plus loin, tâchant d'ignorer Snape.

J'entends le ricanement méprisant de Snape qui retourne à son parchemin alors qu'on s'éloigne et je l'insulte.

Intérieurement.

Mais méchamment.

\- Mais pourquoi tu l'as laissé dire ces choses méchantes sur toi ? s'exclame Barry à voix basse, scandalisé.

Je pousse un soupir, jette un rapide coup d'oeil autour de moi et l'entraîne dans un rayon vide afin de nous mettre à l'abri de l'ouïe sur-développée de la harpie qui nous sert accessoirement de bibliothécaire.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Barry, dis-je à voix basse en me penchant à sa hauteur. Ce garçon à qui tu viens de parler, il s'appelle Severus Snape, c'est un Serpentard et il pratique la magie noire. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les nés-Moldus et il est dangereux, Barry, alors il ne faut pas lui chercher des noises, tu comprends ?

\- C'est pas moi qui lui ai cherché des noises, c'est lui qui t'a insultée ! proteste Barry.

\- C'est pas grave, Barry, j'en ai vu d'autres. Il faut les laisser dire, parce qu'ils peuvent faire bien pire que de t'insulter, dis-je calmement. Si jamais tu le recroises quelque part, lui ou ses amis de Serpentard, tu te fais discret, d'accord ? Tu ne leur parles pas et s'ils te parlent tu ne leur réponds pas.

\- Mais...

\- Promets-le moi, Barry, le coupé-je fermement.

Barry me regarde quelques secondes en silence, comme pour essayer de jauger la gravité de la situation, puis il finit par hocher la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

\- D'accord.

Je hoche la tête, soulagée d'avoir calmé ses ardeurs de rébellion, et me redresse pour retourner chercher une table. Alors que je m'installe à la table juste en face du bureau de Mme Pince, Barry me glisse tout bas avec un sourire entendu :

\- N'empêche, c'est sûr que tu es ma grande soeur cachée, sinon tu n'essayerais pas de me protéger comme ça.

\- Chuuut ! fait aussitôt Mme Pince en nous fusillant du regard.

Mais je ne peux pas empêcher un sourire amusé de se dessiner sur mes lèvres.

Barry est insupportable, mais... je crois que je l'aime bien, au fond.

Très, très au fond.

OoOoOoOoO

Le mois de mars commence et avec lui, une semaine de cours comme les autres.

Potter me regarde de plus en plus souvent en cours. A chaque fois que je croise son regard, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me poser une question au sujet de Sirius, mais je détourne toujours rapidement les yeux, et il ne dit rien. Je sens que ça lui brûle les lèvres de me demander si oui ou non, je sors bien avec Sirius, mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, pour l'instant il se retient. Ce qui n'est pas plus mal car je n'ai strictement aucune envie de discuter avec Potter de ma (fausse) vie amoureuse. Ce serait comme discuter avec McGonagall de techniques d'épilation. Ou avec Snape de problèmes d'érection. Ou bien... bon, vous avez compris l'idée. C'est pas un sujet que j'aimerais aborder avec Potter-la-commère, quoi.

Mais quand je sors du cours de Sortilèges du mardi après-midi en compagnie d'Emeric, c'est un autre Maraudeur qui m'attend à la sortie.

\- Salut, lance Remus Lupin en m'apercevant.

\- Salut, je réponds, surprise.

\- Je peux te parler cinq minutes ?

\- Heu... oui, bien sûr. Hum, Emeric on se retrouve à la Grande Salle ? fais-je en me tournant vers Emeric à côté de moi.

Emeric fronce légèrement les sourcils en regardant Lupin, mais hoche la tête et s'éloigne dans le couloir.

Je me tourne vers Lupin, un peu gênée. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pendant notre dernière réunion, où je suis partie main dans la main avec Sirius, il y a presque deux semaines. Je revois encore son échange de sourires entendus avec Evans. Un bon moment embarrassant comme je les aime.

Merlin, j'espère que ce n'est pas Potter-la-commère qui l'envoie pour me tirer les vers du nez ! Ce serait tout à fait son genre.

\- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? je demande nerveusement.

\- De Shepperd.

Je laisse échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement.

\- Elle refuse de revenir dans le groupe et Lily refuse obstinément d'aller lui parler pour s'excuser ! explique Lupin, exaspéré. Elle est plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe.

Je ne sais pas s'il parle d'Evans ou de Liliane, là, mais à mon humble avis, c'est une affirmation qui pourrait s'appliquer aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre.

\- Elle n'a pas à s'excuser, c'est Liliane qui avait tort, fais-je remarquer en me mettant à marcher dans le couloir à côté de Lupin. Et Liliane finira bien par revenir quand elle comprendra que sinon, elle se prendra un T.

\- Peut-être, soupire Lupin. Mais le temps qu'elle revienne, on n'aura pas avancé...

\- On peut avancer sans elle, je suggère en essayant de dissimuler l'espoir dans ma voix.

\- Non, c'est un projet qu'on doit présenter avec tout le groupe. Et si elle ne travaille pas avec nous, elle n'aura rien compris quand il faudra qu'elle le présente avec nous, la prof verra bien qu'on ne l'a pas fait tous les quatre.

\- C'est son problème, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'on se dirige vers la Grande Salle, je le sens agité à côté de moi. Je me demande pourquoi le sort de Liliane le préoccupe tant que ça.

\- C'est aussi notre problème, finit-il par dire. Tu as entendu ce que la prof a dit à Servi... heu, à Snape l'autre fois. C'est un travail d'équipe. Et je pense que si Liliane se prend un T, on aura la même note nous aussi. Et... et c'est vraiment important pour moi d'avoir une bonne note à ce projet.

Je relève la tête vers lui. Il a le regard fuyant, comme s'il était gêné de l'avouer. Et tout d'un coup, je crois que je comprends pourquoi.

Lupin est un loup-garou. S'il fait autant attention à ses notes, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est si studieux et consciencieux que tout le monde le pense, c'est parce qu'il sait que ce sera difficile pour lui de trouver un travail avec sa condition, alors il essaie de mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

\- Je comprends, dis-je d'une voix adoucie. On veut tous avoir une bonne note. Mais je la connais, Liliane, elle a beaucoup trop de fierté pour ça. Elle ne reviendra que si on va la supplier à genoux. Et encore.

\- Peut-être que si tu vas lui parler, elle changera d'avis ? suggère Lupin avec espoir. J'ai essayé jeudi dernier, mais elle m'a envoyé sur les citrouilles...

Il grimace à ce souvenir. Liliane est vraiment une imbécile.

\- Ce sera pareil avec moi, dis-je. En plus, on ne s'adresse plus du tout la parole depuis que...

Depuis qu'on s'est pris la tête à cause de Rosier, en fait. C'est regard noir sur regard noir.

\- ... depuis plus d'une semaine, finis-je évasivement. J'ai encore moins de chances que toi de la convaincre de revenir.

\- Mais tu la connais mieux que moi, argue Lupin. Je suis sûr que tu sauras trouver les mots. S'il-te-plaît, c'est vraiment important pour moi...

Il me regarde dans les yeux et je note distraitement qu'il a de beaux yeux brillant, d'un vert tirant sur le marron. Pas des yeux de loup-garou sanguinaire. Des yeux de mec gentil. Les yeux d'un type bien.

Je détourne le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Je...

\- Je te demande juste d'essayer, fait Lupin d'une voix suppliante.

Je soupire. C'est Sirius qui lui a dit que j'étais incapable de dire non ou quoi ?

Ou alors, ça doit se lire sur mon visage que je suis une bonne poire. Ça expliquerait bien des choses.

\- D'accord, finis-je par dire. Mais je ne te garantis rien.

Le soulagement se peint sur ses traits et je m'en veux de lui donner de l'espoir. C'est sûr que Liliane va m'envoyer bouler si je vais la voir, vu ce que je lui ai dit la dernière fois.

\- Merci Lucy, fait Lupin d'une voix reconnaissante. Tu es vraiment une fille bien. Sirius a de la chance de t'avoir.

Que... quoi ? Comment on en est passé à Sirius là ?

Je regarde aussitôt ailleurs en rougissant comme une citrouille trop mûre.

\- Hum... écoute Lupin... fais-je embarrassée.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Remus, dit-il aussitôt en souriant gentiment.

\- Heu OK... dis-je, encore plus embarrassée. Ce qu'il se passe avec Sirius, c'est... j'ai pas trop envie que ça se sache, tu comprends ? Donc... si vous pouviez éviter de... d'en parler autour de vous...

\- T'inquiète, on sera muets comme des tombes ! promet Lupin avec un clin d'oeil entendu. On sait garder un secret, tu peux nous faire confiance.

Mouais, c'est justement parce que vous savez pas si bien garder vos secrets que je m'inquiète...

Mais on arrive à la Grande Salle et je préfère mettre fin le plus vite possible à cette conversation à fort potentiel embarrassant alors je n'insiste pas.

\- D'accord. Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, répond Lupin avec un grand sourire. Bon appétit !

\- Toi aussi.

Il s'éloigne vers la table des Gryffondors en me saluant de la main, alors que je me dirige vers celle des Serdaigles. Je pousse un long soupir en m'asseyant à côté d'Emeric qui m'a gardé une place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Lupin ? demande Emeric avec méfiance en se faisant une tartine de pâté.

\- Me parler pour l'Etude des Runes, je réponds mollement.

\- Ah oui, vous avez un projet à faire c'est ça ? demande-t-il, l'air soudain plus détendu. Liliane en avait parlé une fois.

\- Ouais, bah elle s'est pris le chou avec Evans et elle a quitté le groupe, je grommelle. Et maintenant, c'est à moi d'aller la voir pour la supplier de revenir.

Emeric me jette un regard compréhensif tout en se mettant à manger sa tartine.

\- Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconciliées depuis... la dernière fois ?

Pas besoin de lui demander à quoi il fait référence. L'ambiance dans le dortoir entre moi et les autres filles est plus glaciale que jamais en ce moment.

\- Non. M'enfin, c'est pas comme si on s'appréciait déjà beaucoup avant...

Je me mets à picorer mollement des tomates cerise tandis qu'Emeric a l'air embêté.

\- Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'elle peut être sympa quand elle veut Liliane, dit-il avec hésitation. C'est vrai qu'elle a un petit côté agaçant, mais j'imagine que derrière ça, elle a aussi... de bons côtés. Sinon, Aphroda et Madeleine ne seraient pas amies avec elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Et toi, Clarke et Smith, vous n'êtes pas censés être amis avec elle aussi ?

\- Ben... pas vraiment en fait, fait Emeric un peu gêné. On est plutôt amis avec Madeleine et Aphroda et comme Liliane est amie avec elles... Mais les gars ne l'apprécient pas énormément, tu sais.

J'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer, mais je suis un peu surprise. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils étaient tous de grands amis : trois garçons, trois filles, le groupe parfait, en somme. Je ne pensais pas que Clarke et Smith médisaient derrière le dos de Liliane... parce que, vu le regard fuyant et gêné d'Emeric, il ne fait aucun doute que c'est ce qu'ils font quand elle n'est pas là.

\- Tu as l'air surprise, commente Emeric, perspicace.

\- Et bien, je pensais que vous étiez amis.

Emeric hausse les épaules tout en se servant de la purée de carotte.

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, avoue-t-il. Même moi avec Richard et Jon'... on s'est beaucoup éloigné, ces derniers temps.

Il se met à manger comme si de rien n'était, mais je peux voir que le sujet ne le laisse pas complètement de marbre. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je me sers à mon tour de la purée de carotte tandis qu'un silence s'installe.

A quelques places plus loin sur la table, Clarke et Smith discutent avec animation avec Aphroda et Madeleine, tandis que Liliane mange sa purée en les écoutant. C'est vrai que maintenant que je fais attention, j'ai l'impression que Clarke et Smith ne s'adressent jamais à elle et ne cherchent pas du tout à l'intégrer dans la discussion.

\- Tu sais, dis-je finalement d'une voix prudente, tu... tu n'as pas à te sentir obligé de rester tout le temps avec moi. Tu peux aller avec eux quand tu as envie, ça ne me dérange pas de rester seule.

\- Non, je préfère rester avec toi, lâche Emeric.

Puis il semble se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de dire et ses joues se teintent aussitôt de rouge.

\- Hé Lucy, Lucy ! Tu me fais une place ? s'exclame soudain une petite voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne vers le possesseur de la voix, qui n'est nul autre que Barry, son assiette de purée à la main. Merlin, pour une fois que ce gosse a un bon timing ! Il me sauve d'un moment quelque peu embarrassant là.

\- Tu as de la purée de carotte dans les sourcils, Barry, lui fais-je remarquer en soupirant.

\- Oh zut ! fait-il en se frottant vigoureusement le visage avec sa manche. C'est Mark Daibute qui m'en a jeté avec sa cuillère pour que je lui laisse ma place. Du coup, je peux m'asseoir avec toi ?

Je lâche un soupir et me pousse sur le banc pour lui faire de la place. J'y peux rien, il me fait de la peine.

Tout content, Barry pose son assiette et s'installe à côté de moi, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil curieux à Emeric qui a la tête plongée dans son assiette.

\- C'est ton amoureux ? demande Barry à voix basse en se penchant vers moi.

Autant vous dire que la voix basse de Barry c'est une voix normale pour n'importe qui d'autre et que donc, à en croire la façon dont ses épaules se sont soudain crispées, Emeric l'a entendu.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

\- Non, Barry, c'est un ami.

\- Ah. Tu crois qu'il voudrait bien être mon ami aussi ? demande Barry d'une voix toujours aussi "basse".

Je lui jette un regard de profond désespoir. Barry est encore plus nul que moi en relations humaines. Peut-être que je suis vraiment sa grande soeur cachée, tout compte fait.

\- C'est que... depuis que je suis ami avec toi, les autres premières années m'embêtent moins, explique Barry. Je crois qu'ils ont peur parce que tu es en septième année. Donc ce serait bien si j'avais un autre ami en septième année. Dis, tu es en septième année toi aussi ? demande-t-il à Emeric.

Emeric le regarde, décontenancé.

\- Oui, dit-il.

\- Cool ! s'exclame Barry. Tu t'appelles comment ? Ta famille est moldue toi aussi ? Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ? Tu as un hibou ? C'est quoi ta matière préférée ? Et ton pyjama, il est de quelle couleur ?

Je pouffe de rire devant l'expression médusée d'Emeric et prends une cuillerée de purée, prête à assister au spectacle de Barry harcelant quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

OoOoOoOoO

Mercredi soir. Je suis en retard pour mon rendez-vous avec Sirius.

Je n'aime pas être en retard. Ce n'est pas mon genre. A chaque fois que je suis en retard, j'ai toujours peur que la personne me déteste et s'en aille sans m'attendre. J'ai dû être un chien abandonné par ses maîtres dans une vie antérieure.

Mais j'étais en pleine séance de yoga et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Depuis que Barry me suit partout, je n'ai jamais eu autant besoin de faire du yoga, c'est devenu presque salvateur pour mes nerfs. Mais j'ai essayé de battre mon record de temps en poisson planeur et... bon, j'ai un peu trop bien réussi.

Vingt minutes de retard ! Oh là là.

Je passe rapidement ma robe de sorcière par-dessus mes vêtements, fourre mon livre de yoga dans mon sac et sors en trombe de la salle souterraine de la tour d'Astronomie. L'heure du couvre-feu n'est pas encore tombée, il y a encore quelques élèves qui se baladent dans les couloirs alors je me contente de marcher aussi rapidement que possible.

Quand j'arrive au couloir du troisième étage, je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Sirius est encore là. Il est occupé à taper la discute avec Mademoiselle Gertrude, la femme du tableau qui garde l'entrée de la salle.

\- Vous savez, mon cher Sirius, j'ai un ami cuisinier dans un tableau du premier étage qui se ferait un plaisir de nous préparer un dîner aux chandelles demain soir... dit-elle d'une voix suggestive.

\- Heu... et bien...

Sirius m'aperçoit soudain au bout du couloir et le soulagement se peint sur ses traits.

\- Ah Lucy, te voilà enfin !

\- Désolée, fais-je en arrivant à sa hauteur, un peu essoufflée. J'avais pas vu l'heure.

\- Qui est cette... charmante jeune fille, Sirius ? demande Mademoiselle Gertrude en me regardant comme si j'étais une tâche de vomi sur son chapeau.

\- Oh ! Heu... et bien, c'est... ma petite soeur ! Ma petite soeur Lulu !

Il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et fait un grand sourire à Mademoiselle Gertrude qui semble aussitôt rassurée et nous regarde d'un air attendri. Je me tourne vers Sirius, un air horrifié sur le visage, et il me fait les gros yeux, l'air de dire « tais-toi je gère la situation ».

\- Je suis très honorée que vous me présentiez déjà votre famille, Sirius, glousse Mademoiselle Gertrude alors que je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui, hum... tout l'honneur est pour moi, dit Sirius. En fait, je souhaitais montrer à ma petite soeur la salle dont vous êtes l'honorable gardienne.

\- Oh, j'en serais ravie, dit Mademoiselle Gertrude en ouvrant le passage.

Sirius me pousse aussitôt vers l'intérieur et on grimpe dans le tunnel.

\- N'oubliez pas notre dîner, mon cher Sirius ! s'exclame Mademoiselle Gertrude.

Mais Sirius fait mine de ne pas l'avoir entendue et m'entraîne rapidement vers le bout du tunnel, le tableau se refermant peu de temps après.

\- Argh, j'ai bien cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! s'exclame Sirius. Elle devient de pire en pire, qui aurait cru que les femmes de l'ère victorienne étaient aussi entreprenantes ?

\- Désolée... Mais c'était pas une raison pour me présenter comme ta petite soeur, je grommelle.

\- C'est la seule chose que j'ai trouvée pour éviter une crise de jalousie. Franchement, ça devient de plus en plus compliqué d'accéder à cette salle, tu es sûre que tu ne préférerais pas aller dans celle de la tour d'Astronomie ?

Je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise. J'ai dit à Sirius que je n'aimais pas la salle de la tour d'Astronomie pour ne pas avoir à enlever tout mon matériel de yoga et les autres trucs que j'y ai amené. Des livres, un repose-pied, des réserves de nourriture soutirées à Nakey, une couverture... entre autres. Je me suis un peu trop bien installée dans cette salle. Mais bon, au moins s'il y a une attaque de Mangemorts, je saurais où me réfugier !

\- Tu ne connais pas d'autres endroits où on pourrait aller ? je demande à la place.

\- Si, mais d'autres personnes pourraient y entrer aussi, soupire Sirius. Ou alors, ce sont des passages et ils peuvent être utilisés par d'autres personnes. D'habitude, on reste simplement dans la salle commune ou dans la cab... enfin, on n'a pas besoin de se cacher quoi.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il allait dire mais vu son regard fuyant, je décide de ne pas insister.

\- Bon, ben on verra la prochaine fois, dis-je simplement alors qu'on entre dans la pièce.

\- Je trouverai autre chose, assure Sirius.

Je hoche la tête et laisse tomber mon sac sur le sol. Il y a tous mes cours de la journée dedans, autant vous dire qu'il est super lourd. Mais dans ma précipitation en partant de la tour d'Astronomie, je l'ai mal refermé et mes affaires tombent de mon sac, s'éparpillant sur le sol.

\- Merde, je soupire en me penchant pour tout ramasser.

Sirius m'envoie un regard compatissant et s'accroupit à côté de moi pour m'aider, en noble Gryffondor qu'il est. Alors que je fourre n'importe comment mes livres dans mon sac, j'entends soudain avec horreur une voix familière s'élever dans la pièce :

\- Bonjour chère apprentie ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la position de l'hippogriffe en rut ! Commencez par vous mettre à quatre pattes, les jambes bien écartées et placez vos...

J'arrache brusquement mon livre de yoga des mains d'un Sirius à l'air perplexe et le referme d'un coup sec, les joues en feu.

\- Je... ce n'est pas... je bredouille tout en rangeant précipitamment ce fichu livre dans mon sac.

Nom d'un leprechaun lobotomisé, pourvu que Sirius s'abstienne de faire un commentaire sur ça...!

\- C'est quoi ce bouquin ? demande Sirius.

Forcément. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était et m'épargner ce moment gênant ?

\- Rien, rien, je marmonne en refermant vivement mon sac et en me relevant tout aussi vivement.

Sirius se relève à son tour. Il s'est apparemment déjà remis de sa surprise et arbore un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu recherchais des renseignements sur ce genre de choses, fait-il d'une voix suggestive.

Je me tourne vivement vers lui, horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'il va imaginer ?

\- Je... pas du tout ! je bafouille. C'est juste un livre de yoga !

\- De yoga ? C'est quoi ?

\- C'est... des exercices de relaxation, en quelque sorte, je marmonne, ne souhaitant pas avouer que ça m'est devenu quasiment indispensable à cause de lui.

\- De la relaxation... hum hum... fait Sirius, guère convaincu par mes explications.

Il ouvre la bouche, probablement pour me charrier à nouveau mais je le coupe avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Bref, quoi de neuf du côté de Rosier ?

\- Très subtil, le changement de sujet, commente Sirius, amusé.

Je fais mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu et il finit par céder noblement.

\- Toujours rien, dit-il en se hissant souplement sur un bureau. On a regardé la carte tous les soirs et il n'est pas retourné une seule fois dans les cuisines.

Je lâche un juron. Quelque chose me dit que cela n'est pas sans lien avec les disparitions fréquentes d'Aphroda et ses retours de plus en plus tard dans la nuit dans notre dortoir. Voire carrément au petit matin.

\- Par contre, reprend Sirius, il est de plus en plus souvent en compagnie d'Aphroda Greengrass, d'après la Carte...

Qu'est-ce que je disais.

\- Ah oui ? fais-je d'un ton innocent et désintéressé.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

\- Aucune idée.

Sirius me jette un regard perçant, pas dupe.

\- OK... toi, tu sais quelque chose, devine-t-il.

Bon, de toute évidence, je ne suis pas si bonne que ça en mensonge. Je hausse les épaules et regarde ailleurs.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, dis-je.

Je m'en fous de garder le secret d'Aphroda (d'ailleurs, Dieu sait pourquoi ils gardent leur relation secrète, ils se prennent pour Roméo et Juliette ou quoi ?), mais je ne sais pas à quel point elle est au courant de mon secret à moi. Est-ce qu'elle a simplement deviné que je sors en secret avec Sirius ou est-ce qu'elle a aussi deviné que je suis folle de lui depuis des années ? Il faudrait vraiment que j'en sache plus, mais je n'ose pas la confronter depuis que j'ai surpris Rosier dans notre dortoir. Et elle, elle continue à me regarder avec hauteur, mais elle n'a pas cherché à me confronter non plus.

Cette situation est une véritable impasse.

\- Pourquoi ? demande Sirius. Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas...

\- C'est le cas, affirmé-je en me hissant à mon tour sur le bureau à côté de Sirius.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de me le dire ? insiste Sirius en se penchant vers moi.

Potter-la-commère, sors de ce corps !

\- Elle m'a interdit d'en parler, ou sinon...

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon... elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était au courant pour... pour nous deux et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à en parler autour d'elle.

Sirius a un mouvement de recul, surpris.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu être au courant ?

\- C'est une Serdaigle, tu sais, elle n'est pas bête, dis-je même si ça me fait du mal de l'admettre. Elle a dû... lire les signes. Surtout après que tu l'aies envoyée balader, elle a dû vouloir comprendre pourquoi...

\- Comment tu sais que je l'ai envoyée balader ? demande Sirius encore plus surpris.

Oh, je vous ai seulement espionné dans les couloirs un soir, par un heureux hasard. C'était jouissif de la voir se prendre un si beau râteau, d'ailleurs.

\- On partage le même dortoir, je l'ai entendue en parler aux autres filles, mens-je.

\- Ah... N'empêche, si j'avais su qu'elle irait se consoler dans les bras de Rosier...

Je fronce les sourcils. Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Qu'il ne l'aurait pas rembarrée ? Qu'il l'aurait consolée lui-même, peut-être ?

\- Et bien quoi ?

\- Et bien, je n'aurais pas pris la peine d'être sympa avec elle, finit Sirius.

Ah bon, dans ce cas... Je me détends aussitôt.

N'empêche, si c'est ça qu'il appelle « être sympa », je me demande ce que c'est quand il est méchant... Parce que dans mes souvenirs, il n'avait pas été très tendre.

\- Donc ils sortent vraiment ensemble ? demande Sirius.

Je hoche la tête sombrement.

\- Aucun doute là-dessus. Je l'ai surpris à moitié à poil dans mon dortoir la semaine dernière...

Sirius a l'air horrifié.

\- Merlin, je n'imagine pas le traumatisme...! Quelle vision d'horreur...

Je sens mes joues chauffer et je détourne les yeux. C'était pas tant de voir Rosier quasiment nu qui était traumatisant... De ce côté-là, bon ben... même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, il faut avouer qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à redire.

\- Quoi ? fait Sirius qui n'a pas raté mon soudain rougissement. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es rincée l'oeil !

Il semble outré par cette idée.

\- Non, non, dis-je en rougissant encore plus. Je... pas du tout, voyons.

Sirius fronce les sourcils, pas dupe pour une noise.

\- Je croyais que tu préférais les Italiens, remarque-t-il d'une voix grinçante.

Non, je préfère plutôt les Gryffondors bruns aux yeux gris. Oh, tiens, il se trouve qu'il y en a un assis juste à côté de moi ! Et il y a encore bien trop de distance entre nous à mon goût. Et si on remédiait à cela ?

\- Franchement, je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, c'est un sale type, grommelle Sirius en croisant les bras contre son torse alors que je cherche un moyen subtil de me rapprocher de lui sans en avoir l'air. Un sale Serpentard pédant... Deviendra Mangemort comme son cher papa...

Peut-être que si je fais mine de me gratter la jambe, je pourrais toucher « accidentellement » sa jambe de mon coude et il comprendra qu'il doit se rapprocher de moi ?

Non, c'est nul comme plan.

\- Comment tu peux être attirée par un type qui passe son temps à t'insulter ? poursuit Sirius d'une voix dégoûtée.

Hein ? De quoi il parle ?

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais attirée par Rosier ! je m'exclame.

Je dis juste qu'objectivement, c'est un beau mec. Mais il me dégoûte profondément ! Je n'en voudrais pour rien au monde !

\- T'as pas eu besoin de le dire, marmonne Sirius entre ses dents serrées. Franchement, je pensais que tu te respectais plus que ça...

\- Tu crois vraiment que je suis attirée par un type qui me traite comme de la bouse de dragon ? fais-je, vexée qu'il puisse penser ça de moi.

Sirius ne répond rien et se contente de fixer le mur devant lui avec un air buté.

\- L'autre jour en sortant de cours, il a touché mon sac du pied par mégarde et a aussitôt lancé un Récurvite sur ses chaussures pour ne pas qu'elles soient contaminées ! dis-je à titre d'exemple.

\- Ça a dû te briser le coeur, grommelle Sirius, acerbe.

Je lui jette un regard éberlué. J'avais oublié que Sirius pouvait être un connard aussi, parfois.

\- Va te faire voir.

Oui, c'est la seule réplique que j'ai trouvée. Je crois les bras contre ma poitrine pour lui donner plus de poids.

Il y a un moment de silence pendant lequel je fais la gueule à mon tour, adossée contre le mur et regardant obstinément devant moi. Puis, Sirius semble desserrer les dents et lâche un soupir.

\- Désolé, dit-il (enfin !). J'aurais pas dû dire ça. C'est juste que je n'aime pas savoir que... qu'il puisse entrer comme il veut dans ton dortoir, comme ça. C'est pas normal qu'il puisse faire ça.

\- Je sais, dis-je en me détendant considérablement. Il n'est pas revenu depuis mais...

Je ne finis pas ma phrase, mais Sirius a compris. Il hoche la tête doucement.

\- S'il revient, tu me préviens et je ferai en sorte que ça n'arrive plus, dit-il.

Je hausse un sourcil sceptique devant son numéro de Gryffondor chevaleresque.

\- Et comment tu feras ça ?

\- Les Maraudeurs ont plus d'un tour dans leur chapeau, dit-il simplement avec un sourire en coin.

Mouais. Je hausse les épaules, pas convaincue, mais n'ajoute rien. C'est alors que je remarque que Sirius s'est légèrement rapproché (ou peut-être était-ce moi ?) et que sa cuisse touche presque la mienne. Tout d'un coup, je suis beaucoup trop concentrée à faire comme si ce presque contact ne me troublait pas le moins du monde pour trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire.

Le problème, c'est que Sirius ne semble pas s'occuper non plus de trouver quelque chose à dire. En fait, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'est encore rapproché parce que sa jambe touche finalement la mienne. Je pourrais me décaler, vous savez, remettre un peu de distance entre nous. Mais je préfère faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et profiter de la chaleur de sa cuisse qui effleure la mienne.

\- Tu sais, dit Sirius d'une voix tranquille, on ne s'est pas encore dit bonjour aujourd'hui...

Je combats le rougissement qui cherche à s'emparer de mes joues et retiens une exclamation de joie.

Et... yesss ! C'est l'heure du bisou-bonjour ! Pas trop tôt.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et il me regarde d'un air sérieux, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté.

\- Effectivement, dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Traduction : qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire, idiot ?

\- Comme c'est toi qui es arrivée en retard, c'est toi qui aurais dû me dire bonjour, remarque Sirius.

\- C'est une vraie règle, ça ?

\- Bien sûr, affirme Sirius avec aplomb.

Ben voyons.

\- OK, je soupire comme si c'était une corvée.

Sirius a un demi-sourire amusé.

\- Arrête ça, je sais que tu attends ça au moins autant que moi.

Il a dit ça sur le ton de la taquinerie, mais mon coeur fait soudain un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. Est-ce que ça veut dire que lui aussi, il attend impatiemment ces moments-là ?

Une petite voix dans mon cerveau me souffle qu'il n'a aucun moyen d'imaginer à quel point moi j'attends ces moments-là... A moins qu'il ne l'ait remarqué ? Pas de panique, Lucy, nie tout en bloc !

\- Oh oui mon amour, je ne rêve que du moment où tu viendras me délivrer de mon ennui par un long et tendre baiser, dis-je en papillonnant des cils d'une voix exagérément sarcastique.

Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

\- Je savais que tu étais une grande romantique au fond. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon amour ?

Wow, vous avez entendu ? Il m'a appelée « mon amour » ! Bon d'accord, son ton est sarcastique mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'en glousser intérieurement.

Je lui jette un regard exaspéré tout en essayant de contenir les battements de mon coeur à un niveau inférieur à celui d'un coureur de sprint. Peine perdue, car mon cerveau ne cesse d'envoyer des signaux à tout mon corps en criant « c'est l'heure du bisouuuuu ! ».

Merlin, un jour il faudrait que je cesse d'avoir l'âge mental d'une Poufsouffle pré-pubère.

Je me tourne plus franchement vers Sirius, si bien que ma cuisse vient totalement se coller à la sienne. La chaleur de son toucher me monte à la tête et je peine à garder un visage impassible. Mais depuis le temps, j'ai appris quelques petits trucs pour mieux dissimuler mes émotions. Et l'un des premiers trucs à savoir, c'est que plus vite je l'embrasse, moins il a le temps de voir les émotions que cela suscite en moi.

Alors, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce que je suis en train de faire, je me rapproche davantage de Sirius, ferme les yeux et vise directement ses lèvres.

Elles s'entrouvrent au contact des miennes, douces et chaudes, invitantes, et aussitôt, comme à chaque fois, l'envie irrésistible d'approfondir ce baiser me submerge.

Je dois y mettre fin précipitamment pour ne pas succomber à la tentation.

Sauf que... Sirius ne m'en laisse pas la possibilité. A peine ai-je esquissé le geste de reculer qu'il m'attrape par la nuque pour me maintenir contre sa bouche et qu'il se met à m'embrasser pour de bon.

Bon... si c'est lui qui le fait alors... Qui suis-je pour refuser ?

D'accord, j'en suis de toute façon tout bonnement incapable. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois par jour où je pense à embrasser Sirius, aussi ! Le nombre de nuits que je passe à fantasmer sur ces moments... Alors, quand ça arrive enfin pour de vrai, c'est d'autant plus difficile de ne pas se laisser entraîner. Je sais que je devrais résister et tout ça, mais c'est tellement plus simple de se dire « profite et on verra après »...

Et là, je crois bien que c'est ce que je fais.

Nos lèvres se détachent, se cherchent, se retrouvent. Sans cesse. Comme une espèce de danse désordonnée. Mon souffle est désordonné, lui aussi. Une petite partie de mon esprit espère que ça ne s'entend pas trop. L'autre partie ne pense plus vraiment, trop occupée à ressentir.

La chaleur de Sirius. De ses lèvres, de sa langue, de son souffle. De ses doigts sur ma nuque. De sa cuisse collée contre la mienne, alors que l'on est assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur ce bureau.

Doucement, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en rende compte, il se redresse du mur contre lequel il s'était adossé et se tourne plus franchement vers moi. Son corps se penche de plus en plus au-dessus du mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de poser une main de l'autre côté de ma jambe pour garder son équilibre. Sans en être vraiment consciente, je me tourne moi aussi davantage vers lui, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Quelque part dans le processus, ma main s'est à nouveau glissée dans ses cheveux. J'ai l'impression que sa place a toujours été là, qu'elle ne devrait jamais en bouger.

Le baiser se fait moins tranquille, plus pressant, gagnant en intensité à mesure que les neurones de mon cerveau s'évaporent un à un.

Je deviens soudain terriblement consciente de sa main qui s'est posée sur ma jambe et remonte doucement sur ma cuisse. Redescend. Remonte. Redescend. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me rapproche encore plus de lui pour accentuer ce contact qui me fait définitivement tourner la tête.

C'est trop tard pour arrêter maintenant, je ne peux plus. C'est Sirius, c'est tout. Je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est chercher encore plus de contact avec lui, ses lèvres, sa main qui à présent remonte dans le creux de mes hanches...

\- BANG !

Sirius et moi sursautons dans un même mouvement et nous séparons brusquement. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, complètement désorientée. Sirius, remis beaucoup plus vite que moi de sa surprise, esquisse déjà un geste pour sortir sa baguette de sa poche lorsque soudain, le caquètement de Peeves résonne juste derrière le mur contre lequel nous nous trouvons et je sursaute à nouveau.

\- Bang, bang, BANG ! fait à nouveau Peeves en rigolant comme un fou. Eeeeet... _boomerang !_

Il y a un autre bruit d'explosion et le mur contre lequel on est appuyé se met à trembler. Je me relève brusquement, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Sur ma cuisse je sens encore la chaleur de la main de Sirius qui y était posée.

\- On ferait mieux de partir d'ici, déclare Sirius en sautant du bureau, sa baguette à la main. Si Peeves fait des siennes, Rusard ne va pas tarder à rappliquer.

Je hoche distraitement la tête et descends à mon tour du bureau. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai les jambes qui tremblent et j'essaie de le cacher de mon mieux. Merlin, ce baiser était beaucoup plus intense que les autres, j'en ai encore la tête qui tourne.

Et je n'arrive pas à savoir si je suis soulagée ou déçue que Peeves l'ait interrompu.

\- Viens, on va sortir par là ! décide Sirius en se dirigeant vers une porte encastrée dans le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

C'est une porte par laquelle on ne peut que sortir mais pas entrer. Sirius ouvre légèrement la porte et jette un oeil dans l'embrasure tout en sortant sa baguette :

\- _Hominum Revelio !_ lance-t-il à voix basse dans le couloir. C'est bon, il n'y a personne, on y va !

Une autre explosion fait trembler le mur, aussitôt suivie par les cris de dément de Peeves. Je m'avance rapidement vers Sirius et nous sortons prudemment dans le couloir alors que le cri de rage de Rusard se fait entendre à travers le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce.

\- PEEVES ! éructe-t-il. OU AS-TU TROUVE CES SALETES DE PETARDS ?

Sirius étouffe un gloussement de rire et referme la porte derrière nous. Elle se met aussitôt à rétrécir, rétrécir, rétrécir, jusqu'à disparaître complètement du mur.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le long couloir de la galerie des armures, dans un tout autre coin du château. Froid et intimidant avec toutes ces armures de chaque côté des murs alignées en rang. Je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise dans ce couloir, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être... observée. Ces armures sont immenses et franchement flippantes, on dirait qu'elles nous suivent du regard de haut.

\- Allons-y, dis-je en m'élançant à grands pas pressés dans le couloir.

\- Hey, attends-moi ! fait Sirius en s'élançant à ma suite.

Je ne me retourne pas, essayant de retrouver toute ma tête après ce moment beaucoup trop chaud pour mon pauvre petit corps. Sirius me rejoint en quelques pas.

\- Je suis désolé qu'on ait été interrompu, lâche-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur avec un petit sourire penaud.

Et moi donc.

Enfin, non, c'est mieux comme ça. J'aurais été incapable de l'arrêter par moi-même sinon. Pourquoi j'aurais voulu l'arrêter de toute façon ? C'était beaucoup trop bien. Un sentiment de frustration intense me prend soudain à l'estomac. Fichu Peeves !

Alors qu'on arrive au bout du couloir, Sirius m'attrape soudain par le bras, s'arrêtant net. Je me tourne vers lui, mon coeur se mettant à battre avec un peu trop d'espoir tout d'un coup. Veut-il reprendre là où on s'était arrêté ?

Non, faux espoir. Sirius n'est pas en train de me regarder. Il regarde droit devant lui, figé dans une position qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'un chien de chasse qui vient de sentir un lapin. Je tourne mon regard dans la même direction que lui et soudain, je les entends. Des voix. Et parmi elles... celle que je crains désormais d'entendre tous les matins en me levant. Rosier.

Je jette un coup d'oeil paniqué à Sirius, mais lui n'hésite pas une seule seconde. Il prend ma main dans la sienne et m'entraîne rapidement derrière l'armure la plus proche en me faisant signe de me taire.

Comme si j'allais me mettre à crier ou quelque chose du genre... Merci, j'ai un minimum d'instinct de survie. J'en ai même plus qu'un minimum, j'ai pratiquement tout l'attirail !

Je me plaque le plus possible dos contre l'armure et Sirius se met face à moi pour se cacher lui aussi, recouvrant mon corps du sien tout en laissant une certaine distance entre nous. Ce qu'il reste de la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau se demande brièvement pourquoi il n'est pas allé se cacher derrière une autre armure, mais les pas des nouveaux arrivants se font alors entendre à l'autre bout du couloir et je me plaque instinctivement encore plus contre l'armure.

Je veux pas dire, mais si Sirius n'était pas aussi proche de moi, j'aurais eu la place de sortir ma baguette et de me jeter un sort de Désillusion.

Mais bizarrement, je n'ai pas envie de m'en plaindre tant que ça.

La tête tournée sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux de Sirius, je tends l'oreille, ma curiosité reprenant le dessus. Ils sont encore trop loin dans le couloir pour que je comprenne tout ce qu'ils disent, mais leurs voix sont réjouies et des ricanements se font entendre assez distinctement. Je reconnais les rires gras de Mulciber et d'Avery. Quelle horreur ces deux-là ont-ils encore fait pour s'amuser ?

Soudain, la voix de Rosier s'élève plus forte que les autres et je me fige.

\- Quel était ce sort que tu as utilisé à la fin, Prince ? demande-t-il. Ça l'a rendu complètement fou, c'était assez... impressionnant.

Il y a une note de respect dans sa voix qui me surprend. C'est qui ce Prince à qui il s'adresse ?

\- Prince ? j'articule silencieusement, à l'attention de Sirius.

Celui-ci fait une grimace mais n'a pas le temps de me répondre que déjà, une quatrième voix s'élève dans le couloir. Plus grave, plus traînante. Ils se rapprochent et cette fois, je la reconnais aussitôt. Ma surprise augmente d'un cran quand je réalise à qui est-ce que Rosier adressait sa question.

\- Un sort de mon invention, répond Snape avec une note de fierté mal dissimulée. Je ne l'avais pas encore testé, mais au vu des résultats, je pense pouvoir affirmer que l'expérience a été concluante.

Mulciber et Avery ricanent de concert.

Attendez, je suis la seule à m'étonner que Rosier appelle Snape son _prince_ ?

Et ben... C'est Aphroda qui va être jalouse.

\- Quels sont ses effets ? demande encore Rosier.

\- Il crée un bourdonnement dans les oreilles, donnant la sensation d'avoir un essaim d'abeilles à l'intérieur de la tête, explique Snape. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi... efficace, cependant.

\- Il a carrément pété les plombs, ricane Avery d'une voix approbatrice.

\- J'ai cru qu'il allait s'exploser la tête contre le mur, renchérit Mulciber comme si cette simple pensée le réjouissait au plus haut point.

\- Ça apprendra à ce Sang-de-Bourbe à s'acoquiner avec de vraies sorcières.

\- Ouais, et vu comment il nous a supplié de l'épargner, il ne s'y risquera pas de sitôt. On lui aurait demandé de faire un Serment Inviolable, il l'aurait fait sans hésitation !

\- Les Poufsouffles sont vraiment pitoyables, renchérit Rosier d'une voix pleine de mépris.

Je sens le corps de Sirius en face de moi tendu à l'extrême, ses poings serrés contre l'immense armure dans mon dos. Osant jeter un coup d'oeil vers son visage, je le vois grincer des dents et quelque chose me dit qu'il est à deux doigts de faire un truc stupide, comme sortir sa baguette et attaquer la bande des Serpentards à quatre contre un. Et il ferait mieux de ne pas compter sur moi... Je veux bien admettre qu'être amoureuse rend stupide, mais bon, il y a des limites.

Parce que, même si savoir que Rosier et sa bande ont encore attaqué un né-Moldu qui n'avait rien demandé me dégoûte au plus haut point, il n'empêche qu'on aurait très peu de chances de s'en sortir indemnes si on les attaquait maintenant en représailles.

\- En tout cas, il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort, Prince, reprend Rosier d'un ton léger. J'ai bien envie de l'essayer sur la copine Sang-de-Bourbe de Potter, elle ferait moins la fière.

Le « Prince » ne répond rien mais c'en est trop pour Sirius qui sort vivement sa baguette, alors que les Serpentards arrivent tout près de notre cachette. Réalisant soudain que oui, Sirius est assez stupide pour se jeter tête la première dans la gueule du loup, je pose une main ferme sur la sienne, retenant sa baguette. Il me jette un regard à la fois surpris et rempli de menace, et je me rends compte que Sirius peut être vraiment effrayant quand il est énervé. Mais je ne me laisse pas démonter et lui jette mon regard le plus persuasif tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, espérant lui inculquer un peu de mon instinct de survie (dont il semble être complètement dépourvu).

\- Ils sont quatre ! j'articule silencieusement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a aucune chance.

Mais Sirius a l'air de s'en foutre comme de son premier chapeau et dégage vivement sa main de la mienne. J'y crois pas, il va vraiment attaquer quatre Serpentards adeptes de magie noire à lui tout seul juste parce qu'ils ont insulté une amie à lui... il est complètement malade ! Il n'y aucune possibilité que cette histoire ne finisse pas mal !

Il s'apprête à sortir de notre cachette et à se montrer au grand jour quand, prise de panique, je fais la seule chose à laquelle je pense pour l'en empêcher. Je l'attrape par le bras, l'attire vivement vers moi et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Sirius se fige, trop stupéfait pour réagir. Pendant un instant, je me sens extrêmement stupide à attendre qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il réponde à mon baiser ou qu'il me repousse ou n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il ne reste pas simplement planté sur place alors que je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. En désespoir de cause, je l'attire encore plus vers moi et plaque mon corps contre le sien, essayant de ne pas songer à ce qu'il pourrait penser de ça. J'entends les rires de Mulciber et Avery passer juste derrière notre cachette, sans nous voir, et Sirius est toujours aussi tendu.

Mais soudain, alors que je commence sérieusement à désespérer, il m'attrape brusquement par la taille et me plaque contre le dos de l'armure, avant de répondre avec ferveur à mon baiser.

Un soulagement sans nom m'envahit. C'est bon, j'ai gagné, je viens de sauver la vie à Sirius. Oui, rien que ça. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié, moi.

Mais mon soulagement est vite remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, parce que... et bien, parce qu'un Sirius énervé est quand même foutrement sexy. L'excitation se mélange à l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Par le chapeau pointu de Merlin, Sirius ne m'a jamais embrassée comme ça avant. Il ne se retient plus du tout. Je crois bien qu'il est en train de décharger ses velléités d'assaut des Serpentards sur moi. Et je n'en ai strictement rien à faire... parce qu'on s'embrasse à en perdre haleine et c'est fichtrement bon. Ça a beau être le truc le plus risqué que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, je n'arrêterais cela pour rien au monde.

Et c'est reparti comme tout à l'heure, sauf que cette fois, Sirius ne retient pas ses mains baladeuses. Inutile de préciser que j'approuve à cent pour cent cette initiative tout à fait bienvenue.

Je n'ai même plus conscience des voix des Serpentards qui s'éloignent dans la galerie. La seule présence dont je suis encore consciente est celle de Sirius et de son corps collé contre le mien. De ses mains qui s'attardent à des endroits où elles ne s'étaient jamais posées auparavant. De ses lèvres qui me dévorent... ou que je dévore, je ne sais plus trop.

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou et les frissons s'ajoutent aux bouffées de chaleur qui se propagent dans tout mon corps.

Merlin, c'est... c'est beaucoup trop intense. Je ne contrôle plus rien du tout.

Puis il reprend mes lèvres avec force et mes mains s'agrippent à ses cheveux pour le maintenir contre moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure ce baiser, j'ai complètement perdu la notion du temps. Mais au bout d'un moment, Sirius semble se calmer et on se sépare. Les Serpentards sont partis depuis longtemps et je suis à bout de souffle. Littéralement. Si on avait continué, je crois que je serais morte par manque d'oxygène. Ce serait une belle mort, ceci dit.

Sirius pose son front contre le mien, ses mains reposant sagement sur ma taille, et je constate non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'il a le souffle un peu court, lui aussi.

Un instant de silence passe entre nous, puis Sirius lance à voix basse, une étincelle de malice au coin des yeux :

\- Tu as eu une drôle de façon de me retenir, dis donc.

Je me mords la lèvre mais, étant donnée la proximité de nos visages en ce moment, je peux difficilement dissimuler mon embarras.

\- C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée sur le coup, je murmure honnêtement.

\- Il va falloir que je cherche à m'en prendre plus souvent aux Serpentards alors, si ça te fait réagir comme ça à chaque fois.

Il a un demi-sourire absolument craquant et je me sens rougir. Ce qui, considérant la rougeur déjà présente sur mes joues après ce baiser enflammé, est un véritable exploit en soi.

\- Ils sont partis d'ailleurs, fais-je simplement remarquer.

\- Effectivement, dit Sirius sans faire le moindre mouvement pour me relâcher.

Il est toujours collé contre moi, qui suis moi-même toujours collée dos contre l'armure. Dans la pénombre de la galerie, les ombres jouent sur son visage, assombrissent ses yeux et c'est étrangement envoûtant. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de son visage, fascinée par sa beauté.

Cet instant a quelque chose d'extrêmement intime et je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de le briser.

\- Tu sais, murmure Sirius sans bouger lui non plus, tu n'as pas à te forcer à quoi que ce soit... Tu peux m'arrêter quand tu veux.

Je n'ai pas besoin de lui demander de préciser ce à quoi il fait référence. Ce baiser a dépassé toutes les limites tacites qui s'étaient installées entre nous jusqu'à présent. Très honnêtement, j'ai du mal à imaginer pourquoi il faudrait aller aussi loin pour convaincre Potter que Sirius a gagné son pari. Si je n'avais pas été aussi consentante (sûrement encore plus que Sirius, d'ailleurs), ça m'aurait certainement posé problème.

Or, là, tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est de rassurer Sirius en lui disant que je ne me suis pas forcée le moins du monde et que je n'avais aucune envie qu'il arrête.

Il me regarde de ses yeux gris interrogateurs, attendant ma réponse.

\- D'accord, je murmure simplement.

Le côté noble Gryffondor de Sirius semble être satisfait de cette réponse car il hoche légèrement la tête avant de finalement me relâcher.

Noooon, pourquoi il recule ? Snif, et moi qui comptais rester là pour le restant de mes jours à rouler des patins à Sirius...

Oui bon, j'ai conscience que cette possibilité est assez irréaliste. Mais rien n'empêche d'espérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Dissimulant ma déception, je me redresse à mon tour de l'armure contre laquelle j'étais collée et rajuste discrètement ma robe. Sirius est déjà sorti à couvert dans la galerie, vérifiant que personne ne se trouve aux alentours. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. Le couvre-feu est passé depuis... un bon moment, quand même. Je ne pensais pas qu'on s'était embrassé aussi longtemps avec Sirius... Faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'on reculait pour reprendre notre souffle, l'un de nous reprenait presque aussitôt là où on s'était arrêté. C'est sûr que dans ces conditions, ça peut durer assez longtemps.

\- Il se fait tard, déclare Sirius. Et j'ai une vengeance contre les Serpentards à préparer.

J'esquisse une grimace mentale. Malgré tous mes efforts, rien ne détournera jamais Sirius de ses velléités de vengeance contre les Serpentards.

\- Oui. Je vais rentrer moi aussi.

Sirius hoche la tête, s'approche de moi et dépose un petit bisou sur mes lèvres.

Merveilleux petit bisou.

\- Bonne nuit Lucy, murmure-t-il.

Ses yeux s'attardent un instant de trop dans les miens, puis il se détourne et s'éloigne dans la galerie en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, me laissant plantée comme une asperge pas mûre dans le couloir.

C'est juste que la façon dont il m'a murmuré bonne nuit... Hum. Je secoue la tête, reprenant mes esprits avant de me mettre à marcher vers ma propre salle commune, le pas aussi léger qu'une plume.

Au moins, j'aurai de quoi penser cette nuit...

* * *

A/N de fin : Et voilà pour cette fois ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore terminé... et oui, j'ai finalement perdu toute mon avance accumulée durement au fil des mois, quelle tristesse ! Mais comme j'ai décidé d'être optimiste aujourd'hui, j'ai bon espoir qu'il arrive d'ici quelques semaines.

Oh et pour ceux qui m'en avaient parlé dans leurs messages, ça y est je suis allée voir la pièce à Londres ! C'était vraiment... nul à chier. J'aurais encore préféré passer la soirée aux chiottes avec le hors série spécial summer de Marie-Claire.

Bon, I'm joking of course. Non seulement, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis subitement devenue bilingue, mais en plus la pièce était vraiment bien. Honnêtement, je pensais pas que ce serait aussi réussi, au niveau des effets spéciaux et des personnages, surtout ! L'histoire est assez divertissante aussi, même s'il y a des trucs un peu (beaucoup) tirés par les cheveux (franchement, parfois on dirait une fanfiction mal écrite…), on ne voit pas le temps passer ! (et oui, la pièce dure quand même presque six heures en tout... bonheur bonheur !) J'ai pas le droit de vous spoiler (j'ai eu un super badge "keep the secrets" à la sortie, j'en suis trop fière ^^), mais j'espère que le script retranscrira bien toutes les émotions de la pièce car elle m'a vraiment fait apprécier le théâtre et c'était pas gagné.

Bref, voilà pour la petite review de la preview. Sur ce, my dear friends, bonnes vacances et à bientôt !


	22. Les copains d'abord

A/N : Le chapitre nouveau est arrivé ! Il a certes mis plus longtemps que prévu, mais le voilà, tout beau tout propre. Bon, en réalité, s'il a mis plus de temps que prévu, c'est parce que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ce chapitre... Mais à force de le laisser traîner sans rien faire, j'ai fini par me dire que les chapitres, c'était comme les gens, on ne peut pas tous les aimer. (comparaison quelque peu bancale, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est le résultat qui compte hein ?) Toujours est-il que ce chapitre marque un tournant important dans l'histoire et que j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même !

Le titre vient d'une chanson de Georges Brassens, je trouve qu'elle colle particulièrement bien à la mentalité de Sirius, surtout dans ce chapitre.

Et avant de vous laisser avec ce chapitre, je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont encouragée pour la suite, Shiriliz, Machurida (ouiii tu as enfin ton compte ahahah !), caro-hearts, Sirya, SallyWolf (re : désolée de te remercier si tard, mais en tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes bien l'histoire et surtout que tu la trouves réaliste. Et je te souhaite de savoir un jour ce que ça fait de réellement embrasser Sirius parce que oui, ça ne fait pas de mal de rêver un peu ! et de toute façon, on aura jamais que ça, snif snif...), AnkaaBlack (coucou le kangourou radioactif !), Clayre95, faolbee, Malh, Dedellia, HarpaPhoenix, INeedAHero, BaeMinChan, Mireillelabeille, Idrill01, Sundae Vanille pour toutes ses reviews constructives, et MarianaOtaku :)

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Les copains d'abord

OoOoOoOoO

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent alors que le mois de mars suit son cours.

Une sorte de routine s'est installée dans ma vie. Le matin, je me prépare rapidement en tâchant d'ignorer les regards hostiles de mes camarades de chambrée, puis je descends prendre le petit-déjeuner avec Emeric dans la Grande Salle. Souvent, Barry nous rejoint à table et se plaint qu'il n'y ait jamais de Chocapic au petit-déjeuner avant de nous raconter son rêve de la nuit, mettant en scène selon les jours une armée de koalas géants, des chaudrons chanteurs d'opéra ou le professeur McGonagall déguisée en kiwi.

Puis, je vais en cours et je dois supporter les regards en coin de Potter-la-commère (qui est toujours vexé depuis que je l'ai rembarré la dernière fois) ainsi que ceux de plus en plus curieux de Pettigrow qui a fini par comprendre que quelque chose se passait entre Sirius et moi. Après les cours, je file avec Emeric à la bibliothèque pour réviser pendant qu'il gribouille des dessins, jusqu'au dîner. Parfois, je passe dire bonjour à Nakey aux cuisines avant le couvre-feu, ou bien je fais une petite séance de yoga à la tour d'Astronomie. Et tous les samedis après-midi, je retrouve Giorgio aux Trois Balais, on discute de tout et de rien et on se marre comme des gosses de dix ans. C'est devenu une habitude et tant qu'il reste en Angleterre pour son travail, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change.

Occasionnellement, Sirius me donne lui aussi rendez-vous, mais cette semaine, on ne s'est pas beaucoup vu car il était occupé par le match de Quidditch de Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle (il ne joue pas mais il s'occupe de l'ambiance dans les tribunes, c'est encore pire...), puis par la préparation de l'anniversaire de Lupin. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas pris l'événement à la légère.

Pour l'occasion, Sirius et Potter ont ensorcelé trois fées (qu'ils ont déniché dieu sait où) pour qu'elles le suivent partout en lui proposant d'exaucer des voeux. Le problème, c'est que les fées n'ont pas la faculté magique d'exaucer des voeux, donc ce sont Sirius, Potter et Pettigrow qui se sont retrouvés à devoir exaucer les voeux de Lupin. Je soupçonne ce dernier d'en avoir largement profité.

Pour ma part, je me suis contentée de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire quand je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs avec ses trois fées qui voletaient au-dessus de sa tête en se tirant les cheveux. J'aurais bien aimé lui dire que j'avais réussi à convaincre Liliane de revenir dans le groupe, comme il me l'avait demandé, et j'ai essayé de la convaincre, je vous jure que j'ai essayé... mais malgré tous mes efforts les plus virulents, rien n'a pu la faire revenir sur sa décision.

Bon, c'est sûr que la traiter d'abrutie congénitale n'a pas dû beaucoup aider mon cas... Mais pour ma défense, elle a vraiment été insupportable, à me regarder de haut derrière ses lunettes dans une pathétique imitation de McGonagall. Je crois que maintenant que je lui ai dit qu'on se passerait très bien de son intelligence de Veracrasse à la retraite, c'est définitivement fichu pour qu'elle réintègre le groupe.

Lupin a semblé abattu lorsque je lui ai appris la nouvelle, mais il a fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Et puis, pour se consoler, il a appelé l'une de ses fées et a demandé un massage des pieds. C'était au tour de Potter de s'y coller et je crois que ça a beaucoup amusé Lupin.

Il a eu bien raison de profiter de son massage car quelques jours plus tard, c'était la pleine Lune. En fait, c'était hier soir et il n'est pas au petit-déjeuner ce matin avec ses amis, alors il doit être encore à l'infirmerie. Il doit probablement avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre...

Pour tout dire, il n'est pas le seul Maraudeur à ne pas se montrer à la Grande Salle ce matin. Sirius non plus n'est pas là, ni aux côtés de Pettigrow qui baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire ni de Potter qui roupille à moitié sur l'épaule d'Evans. Je suppose qu'il a préféré sacrifier son petit-déjeuner pour quelques minutes de sommeil en plus. Je l'imagine en train de dormir dans son lit, les cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller, une jambe pendant en-dehors du lit, la couette découvrant à moitié son torse (nu bien entendu)... Je m'imagine blottie contre lui dans ce lit, caresser son torse, et une légère bouffée de chaleur me monte soudain à la tête.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits.

Depuis ce baiser trop enflammé dans la galerie des armures, mes fantasmes sont encore plus vivides qu'avant, c'est terrible ! Ça me prend n'importe où, je n'arrête pas d'y repenser et de rejouer la scène dans ma tête. Je suis obsédée par le besoin de recommencer, de revivre un aussi bon moment... l'histoire du Poufsouffle torturé en moins, si possible.

Le problème, c'est que les quelques rares fois où j'ai revu Sirius (quand il n'était pas trop occupé par ses amis...), on n'est jamais allé aussi loin à nouveau. Il m'embrassait rapidement pour me dire bonjour, sans faire de chichis, et puis voilà. J'ai l'impression que ce qui s'est passé derrière la statue n'était qu'un écart de sa part, un moment de folie dû à sa colère contre les Serpentards... et ça me désespère.

Et le pire, c'est que je ne peux le reprocher qu'à moi-même... Je n'aurais pas dû lui sauter dessus comme ça. Maintenant, j'en veux toujours plus. Je n'arrive plus à me contenter d'un ou deux bisous pour de faux dans un passage secret. J'ai envie de plus... mais je n'aurai jamais que ça.

Quelle vie de merde.

\- Hé Lucy, tu m'écoutes ? fait une petite voix en face de moi.

Je détache mes yeux de la table des Gryffondor et reporte mon attention sur Barry, assis face à moi, occupé à battre le record du maximum de porridge avalé en un minimum de temps.

\- Hmm ? fais-je, n'ayant rien écouté à ce qu'il racontait.

\- Je te disais que cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'avais avalé un oeuf de dragon et qu'il avait éclos dans mon ventre et qu'après je pouvais cracher du feu par les fesses ! raconte Barry, la bouche pleine. Tu crois que ça veut dire quoi ?

J'échange un regard désespéré avec Emeric. Lui ne prend même plus la peine de répondre gentiment à Barry, je crois qu'il le saoule profondément. La présence de Barry peut effectivement avoir un tel effet sur les gens.

\- Heu... Peut-être que ça veut dire que tu vas avoir une bonne note en Potions ? je suggère.

Le visage de Barry s'illumine. Il ne devrait pas avoir autant confiance en mes capacités en divination onirique.

\- Trop cool ! s'exclame-t-il en postillonnant des bouts de porridge sur les cheveux de ma voisine qui, fort heureusement, ne s'en rend pas compte et continue à papoter joyeusement avec sa copine. J'ai toujours que des T en Potions !

Comme c'est surprenant.

\- Oh ! C'est l'heure de mon cours de Botanique ! s'écrie soudain Barry.

Il engloutit le reste de son bol de porridge en une bouchée et je me demande brièvement comment un si petit bonhomme peut ingurgiter autant de nourriture à la fois.

\- Je vais être en retard à la serre, fait-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa manche. A tout à l'heure les amis !

Il se lève de table et s'éloigne en sautillant vers le hall d'entrée. Avant de revenir en courant à moitié pour récupérer son sac qu'il avait oublié à la table. Une fois qu'il s'est éloigné définitivement de la Grande Salle avec un dernier signe de la main en notre direction, Emeric à côté de moi lâche un grognement exaspéré.

\- Par pitié, laisse-moi lui jeter un sort de mutisme la prochaine fois, dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire devant son air désespéré. Si Barry a échappé à la baguette d'Emeric jusqu'à présent, c'est seulement parce que j'ai empêché ce dernier de lui jeter un sort pour s'en débarrasser. Barry se fait déjà suffisamment victimiser par les autres premières années comme ça, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

\- Il est plutôt mignon une fois que tu as fait abstraction de ce qui sort en permanence de sa bouche, dis-je.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, il est insupportable.

Je hausse les épaules tout en finissant mon toast à la confiture de citrouille. C'est vrai que Barry est insupportable, mais quelque part, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le protéger. Je crois qu'il me fait penser à moi il y a quelques années, quand les filles de mon dortoir m'ont peu à peu exclue de leur groupe. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vive la même chose.

\- On va être à la bourre en Métamorphose, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Emeric hoche la tête et on se rend tous les deux dans la classe de McGonagall, chacun allant s'asseoir à sa place. Les élèves arrivent tour à tour. Pettigrow manque de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant contre mon sac, mais il a l'air tellement épuisé que je n'ai même pas envie de me foutre de sa gueule intérieurement. Quant à Potter, à peine assis, il s'affale sur le bureau comme une chiffe molle, déjà à moitié endormi. De toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de suivre ce cours, je suis sûre que même dans son sommeil il saurait répondre aux questions de McGo sans ciller. Cette dernière entre d'ailleurs dans la salle et referme la porte d'un coup de baguette. Je remarque du coin de l'oeil que Sirius n'est pas encore arrivé. Il ferait mieux de se dépêcher, même si McGo l'adore, elle n'est pas du genre à tolérer les retards trop importants.

Et puis, je ne l'ai pas encore vu aujourd'hui. Il me manque. Un peu. Pas beaucoup. Mais un peu quand même.

Sauf que McGo commence son cours et au fur et à mesure que les minutes, puis les heures, passent, il devient évident que Sirius ne viendra pas du tout en cours. McGo ne fait pas de commentaire mais au vu de son froncement de sourcils désapprobateur lorsqu'elle regarde vers la chaise vide de Sirius, elle ne se privera pas de lui mettre une retenue pour son absence la prochaine fois qu'elle le verra.

Pendant tout le cours, j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je sais que Sirius est probablement juste en train de récupérer son sommeil bien au chaud dans son lit, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Pourquoi Potter et Pettigrow ne l'ont-ils pas réveillé ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Sirius la nuit dernière ? Quelque chose de grave ?

L'envie de poser directement la question à Potter-la-commère me démange terriblement, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre. En plus, ça fait au moins dix minutes qu'il a les yeux dans le vague, la plume posée sur son parchemin sans avoir écrit un seul mot, à tel point qu'une grosse tache d'encre en forme de diplodocus s'est formée sur le parchemin et qu'il ne semble même pas s'en être rendu compte.

Quand la fin du cours arrive, je me débats encore avec moi-même et écoute McGo nous lister les devoirs d'une oreille distraite. Il sera sûrement au déjeuner, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pour la semaine prochaine, je veux un essai de trente centimètres sur les différentes pratiques de métamorphose animale dans le monde. Tous ceux qui n'obtiendront pas une note égale ou supérieure à A ne passeront pas à la pratique, c'est bien clair ?

Certains élèves hochent vaguement la tête, tandis que d'autres ont l'air abattu d'avance. La sonnerie de la cloche fait soudain sursauter Pettigrow qui commençait à baver sur le bureau à côté de moi.

\- Très bien, bonne semaine tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de profiter du week-end pour commencer vos révisions pour les ASPICs, déclare McGonagall alors que tout le monde se met à ranger ses affaires avec un regain d'énergie. Potter, un mot à mon bureau je vous prie.

Fronçant les sourcils comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de sa dernière connerie, Potter se lève et se dirige vers le bureau de McGonagall d'une démarche de mort-vivant, tandis que les autres élèves sortent peu à peu de la salle. Je fais en sorte de ranger mes affaires le plus lentement possible afin d'écouter ce que veut lui dire McGonagall.

\- Y aurait-il une explication à la soudaine absence de Mr Black aujourd'hui ? demande-t-elle à Potter.

Excellente question, McGogo ! Je n'aurais pas mieux dit ! J'adore quand on est en phase, elle et moi.

\- Et par pitié, ne me reparlez pas de votre réveil soi-disant ensorcelé par des Serpentards, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, ajoute-t-elle avant même que Potter ne puisse répondre.

Tu m'étonnes, c'est nul comme excuse.

Potter, cependant, ne sourit même pas et se mord la lèvre avant de répondre à voix plus basse :

\- Sirius est à l'infirmerie professeur, je pensais que Mme Pomfresh vous aurait envoyé un hibou pour vous prévenir.

Mon coeur fait un saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. Alors j'avais raison de m'inquiéter ! Mon dieu, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, bien sûr que c'est grave, il était avec _un loup-garou_ par la barbe de Merlin ! Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que Lupin lui a fait ?

McGonagall fronce les sourcils, suspicieuse.

\- Vraiment ? Et que lui est-il arrivé cette fois ?

Elle se penche davantage vers Potter et baisse la voix à son tour :

\- Ce ne serait pas encore une de vos machinations pour tenir compagnie à Mr Lupin à l'infirmerie ? Parce que je vous assure que ce dont Mr Lupin a besoin, c'est principalement de repos et je doute que la compagnie de Mr Black ne lui soit d'une grande aide à ce niveau-là.

Mais oui ! Merci McGo ! C'est sûrement ça ! Sirius n'est peut-être pas blessé tout compte fait !

\- Non, non, assure Potter avec véhémence. Il est simplement... tombé de son lit dans la nuit, et il s'est fait mal au bras.

McGonagall se redresse, affichant désormais une mine clairement sceptique.

\- Tombé de son lit ? Tiens donc, j'ignorais que Mr Black avait l'agilité corporelle d'un enfant de deux ans... Mais soit, je vérifierai vos dires auprès de Mme Pomfresh.

Elle marque une pause, scrutant des yeux le visage de Potter qui soutient fièrement son regard. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se regardent dans le blanc des yeux comme ça. Je me sens presque en trop, là.

McGonagall finit par pousser un soupir avec un vague signe de la main vers la porte.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, Potter.

N'ayant apparemment pas la force de défendre davantage sa bonne foi, Potter se contente de hocher la tête et de sortir de la salle.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrape mon sac et sors en trombe de la salle à sa suite.

\- Potter ! j'appelle dans le couloir.

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, il ne semble pas m'avoir entendue et continue son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

\- Potter !

Il s'apprête à pousser une tapisserie, sûrement pour emprunter un passage secret, quand j'arrive à sa hauteur et le retiens par le bras. Il se tourne vers moi, l'air surpris.

\- Oh, c'est toi, fait-il d'une voix éteinte.

Non, c'est Dumbledore, ça se voit pas ? Je me suis laissé pousser la barbe, pourtant.

Sans me laisser démonter par son manque flagrant d'enthousiasme, je relâche son bras et demande d'une voix ferme :

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vraiment arrivé à Sirius ?

Potter cligne des yeux, l'air franchement stupide. Puis une espèce de sourire d'auto-satisfaction se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il croise les bras en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur à côté de lui.

\- Attends... c'était quoi ce que tu m'as dit l'autre fois déjà ? fait-il en faisant mine de réfléchir, un doigt sur les lèvres. Ah oui ! _Occupe-toi de tes fesses_.

J'en reste bouche bée, ne m'attendant pas à ça. Et avant que je n'aie le temps de répliquer, Potter m'adresse un autre haussement de sourcils fier de lui et disparaît derrière la tapisserie à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Fait chier, je jure entre mes dents.

Je vais lui faire manger ses sourcils par les trous de nez, moi ! Mais quel abruti !

Je m'apprête à le suivre malgré tout lorsqu'une autre voix s'élève dans le couloir.

\- Hé, tu es sortie vite de cours, je ne t'ai pas vue partir, s'exclame Emeric derrière moi.

Et merde. Je me retourne vers lui, espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas vue parler avec Potter.

\- Heu oui, il fallait absolument que j'aille aux toilettes, j'invente rapidement, la tête ailleurs.

\- Ah, qui eût cru que seul l'appel de la vessie aurait le pouvoir de te faire ranger tes affaires plus vite ? plaisante Emeric.

\- Heu oui, ah ah...

Je me force à rire un peu mais cela sonne faux même à mes oreilles. Emeric ne s'y laisse pas prendre.

\- Ça va ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

\- Oui, oui, ça va, dis-je en faisant de mon mieux pour sourire. J'ai juste faim. On descend déjeuner ?

Laissant tomber Potter-la-commère (il est trop loin maintenant de toute façon), je prends le chemin de la Grande Salle sans attendre sa réponse et il m'emboîte le pas sans insister. Alors qu'il commence à engager la conversation sur le devoir à rendre pour McGo, je me maudis intérieurement. J'aurais dû saisir l'occasion de dire que je n'allais pas bien et foncer à l'infirmerie, comme ça j'aurais pu voir si Sirius y est vraiment de mes propres yeux ! Quelle quiche à la citrouille je fais.

Du coup, je passe le repas à m'inquiéter pour Sirius et à répondre par monosyllabes à Emeric en jetant des regards furtifs vers la table des Gryffondors. Sirius n'y est toujours pas... tout comme Lupin, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des idées, mais j'ai l'impression que Potter, Pettigrow et Evans sont beaucoup moins enjoués que d'habitude. Au lieu de rigoler bruyamment comme à leur habitude, ils échangent simplement quelques mots et ne mangent pas grand chose (à part Pettigrow, mais lui, rien ne semble pouvoir perturber son appétit - après tout, il y a des frites ce midi, je le comprends).

Tous trois se lèvent avant la fin du repas et quittent discrètement la Grande Salle. A tous les coups, ils vont voir Lupin à l'infirmerie. Et Sirius ?

Ah, fichu Potter, qu'est-ce que ça lui aurait coûté de me dire si Sirius est vraiment à l'infirmerie ou si c'était juste une excuse pour McGo ? Je me demande comment fait Evans pour sortir avec lui, ce type est une tête à claques. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer un mauvais sort... A part le fait qu'il est dix fois meilleur que moi en duel, bien sûr.

J'hésite à prétexter un mal de ventre pour les suivre à l'infirmerie, mais je renonce finalement à cette idée. Si je débarque avec une excuse bidon à l'infirmerie et qu'ils sont tous là, je vais vraiment avoir l'air stupide et ma couverture risque d'être compromise.

Alors, je suis Emeric à la bibliothèque et je fais de mon mieux pour me concentrer sur mon essai d'Arithmancie. Mais tout ce qui passe dans ma tête, ce sont des images de Sirius blessé, gisant dans la forêt interdite, une flaque de sang derrière le crâne...

Mon Dieu, je viens d'avoir une pensée horrible !

Si Lupin l'a mordu, il va se transformer en loup-garou lui aussi !

Oh Merlin, ils sont tellement inconscients ! Pitié, faites qu'il ait juste trébuché sur une racine... Ou mieux, que Potter ait raconté des conneries à McGo et qu'il soit tranquillement allongé dans son lit à roupiller ! Torse nu !

Par la trottinette de Merlin, il faut absolument que je sache ce qu'il en est réellement. Je m'en fiche, je vais juste harceler Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche le morceau. Il faut que je sache ce qui est arrivé à Sirius.

C'est pleine de détermination que je sors de la bibliothèque pour me rendre au cours de l'après-midi, après avoir salué Emeric qui, lui, n'a pas gardé la DCFM pour ses ASPICs (le chanceux !). Je m'assieds à ma place habituelle et attends les bras croisés que Potter daigne se pointer. Mes ongles sont en charpie quand il finit par arriver avec Pettigrow et Evans juste avant que le prof ne referme la porte.

Une fois que le prof a fait l'appel et commencé son cours sur les contre-sorts de magie noire, je passe à l'offensive.

\- Potter, je lance à voix basse. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ?

Il ne relève même pas la tête de son parchemin.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas, Picotti. Par ailleurs, j'écoute le cours, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

Non mais je rêve, depuis quand il écoute les cours lui ? Et plus personne ne dit "par ailleurs" de nos jours, je lui signale !

\- J'ai le droit de savoir, affirmé-je, vexée.

\- Et de quel droit tu as le droit de savoir ? rétorque Potter.

Grrr, il m'agace ! En plus, sa phrase ne veut rien dire !

\- Parce que je suis... enfin, c'est... on est amis donc j'ai le droit de savoir ! Dis-moi au moins si c'est vrai qu'il est à l'infirmerie.

Potter daigne finalement me jeter un regard. Perçant, le regard. Beaucoup trop perçant.

Bon, OK, on est un peu plus qu'amis. Mais hors de question que je lâche cette info à Potter comme ça. Il ne m'aura pas à ce jeu-là.

\- Mr Potter, cessez d'importuner votre voisine pendant le cours, je vous prie ! lance soudain Mariano en notre direction. Cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Potter a l'air profondément outré et je jure intérieurement. Ça ne va pas m'aider à le mettre dans de bonnes dispositions envers moi, ça ! Maudite soit mon image d'élève modèle...

\- Professeur, dis-je à voix haute. C'est moi qui importunais Potter, pas l'inverse.

Mariano hausse les sourcils et plusieurs regards surpris se tournent en ma direction. C'est vrai que c'est pas mon genre d'interpeller un prof comme ça. Je me sens inévitablement rougir sous le poids des regards mais je soutiens celui de Mariano du mieux que je peux.

\- Dans ce cas, ce sera cinq points de moins pour Serdaigle, dit-il.

Je me prends des regards haineux de la part de Madeleine et Liliane, mais je m'en contrefiche. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me mettre Potter dans la poche.

Potter qui a rebaissé la tête sur son parchemin d'ailleurs. Et cette fois, Mariano nous surveille du coin de l'oeil tout en continuant son cours, pas moyen de me remettre à harceler Potter.

Mais soudain, alors que je commence à envisager un plan pour me faufiler dans l'infirmerie sous un sortilège de Désillusion (elle a des alarmes ou pas, Mme Pomfresh ?), Potter me passe discrètement un bout de parchemin, sur lequel sont inscrits quelques mots :

"Attends-moi à la fin du cours."

Humm... mystérieux, tout ça.

Bon, on a qu'à dire que ça signifie que mon élan de noblesse a réussi à l'amadouer et qu'il me dira tout ce que je veux savoir sur Sirius à la fin du cours. De toute façon, c'est soit ça, soit je torture des balais volants dernier cri devant ses yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau !

Le reste du cours est interminable. Franchement, à quoi ça va me servir de savoir quel contre-sort utiliser si on me lance un maléfice réducteur de tête ? De toute façon, ma tête serait réduite à la taille d'un petit pois donc j'arriverais probablement pas à viser juste. Sans compter que mon cerveau aurait la taille d'une graine de petit pois... Beurk, c'est vraiment dégueu la magie noire.

Et par la soupe de petits pois de Merlin, quand est-ce que ce cours va enfin se terminer ?

Quand la cloche retentit ENFIN, mes affaires sont déjà rangées depuis plusieurs minutes. Je n'ai même pas noté les devoirs que nous a donné Mariano pour ne pas perdre de temps, par peur que Potter ne m'attende pas à la sortie du cours. Au final, c'est moi qui me retrouve à l'attendre et je lui saute pratiquement dessus quand il se décide enfin à sortir de la salle.

\- OK, suis-moi, soupire Potter.

Il s'arrête un instant pour souffler quelque chose à l'oreille d'Evans qui hoche la tête d'un air sérieux, m'adresse un faible sourire et s'éloigne avec Pettigrow dans le couloir, tandis que Potter part dans la direction opposée, moi sur les talons.

Le trajet se déroule dans un silence macabre. Les questions me brûlent les lèvres mais je n'ose pas les poser de peur de me remettre Potter à dos et qu'il refuse finalement de m'emmener jusqu'à Sirius. De toute façon, les réponses s'imposent assez vite à moi. Il ne fait nul doute que nous sommes sur le chemin de l'infirmerie.

Dans ma tête, il y a comme un bourdonnement sourd qui tape contre mes tympans. J'ai envie de courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie, de le voir de mes propres yeux, mais je continue à espérer que Potter va changer de chemin, virer à gauche, prendre un autre escalier...

Alors qu'on traverse le troisième étage, on croise une classe de premières années sortant de leur cours de Sortilèges. Je me faufile à travers les demi-portions sans ménagement quand une petite voix joyeuse m'interpelle.

\- Hé Lucy ! Regarde, j'ai..

\- Plus tard Barry, le coupé-je sans même le regarder.

Je sens Potter me jeter un regard surpris mais je continue à regarder droit devant moi, m'éloignant à grands pas de la classe de Barry, qui, fort heureusement, ne me poursuit pas cette fois. Je tente d'ignorer son regard déçu. Il y a plus urgent, pour l'instant. On emprunte les escaliers vers le quatrième étage.

\- Je savais pas que tu avais un petit frère, lâche soudain Potter-la-commère.

\- C'est pas mon...

Je m'arrête dans ma phrase et hausse les épaules. A la limite, je préfère que Potter croie que Barry est mon petit frère plutôt qu'il sache que l'un de mes seuls amis est un gamin de première année.

On arrive en haut des escaliers et Potter s'arrête devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Je sens mes entrailles se tordre. Sirius est bel et bien là-dedans. Blessé.

\- Tu ne devrais peut-être pas entrer maint...

Potter ne finit pas sa phrase car j'ai déjà poussé la porte. Je l'entends marmonner un juron alors que j'entre dans la pièce sans cérémonie. Mon regard parcourt les lits à la vitesse de l'éclair mais un seul est occupé. Je lâche un immense soupir de soulagement lorsque je vois Sirius assis en tailleur dans son lit. Entier. Bien vivant.

Sirius lève le regard de son livre posé sur ses genoux et ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise en me voyant.

\- Lucy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une réponse appropriée que Potter entre dans la pièce à ma suite.

\- Désolé Patmol, elle a insisté... Je ne savais pas quoi faire...

Ils échangent un regard lourd de sens auquel je ne fais même pas attention, trop occupée à examiner Sirius du regard pour vérifier qu'il n'a aucune blessure. Son visage, ça a l'air d'aller mais avec ses cheveux qui retombent devant ses yeux, je ne vois pas tout... Son cou, quelques égratignures, rien de grave à première vue...

\- Pas grave, Corn', dit Sirius.

Potter jette un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de la pièce.

\- Où est... Mme Pomfresh ?

\- Elle est dans l'autre pièce, elle s'occupe de... tu sais...

Autre échange de regards lourds de sens entre les deux amis. C'est bon, même moi j'ai compris qu'ils parlaient de Lupin.

\- OK. Je vais vous laisser alors, dit Potter en me jetant un regard, comme pour jauger mes émotions.

Je fais de mon mieux pour rester impassible alors que je continue à vérifier à toute vitesse que Sirius est bel et bien entier. Il est assis en tailleur, donc ses jambes doivent être OK...

\- Je repasserai, Patmol, assure-t-il avant de se retourner, non sans un dernier regard curieux vers moi.

C'est ça, la porte est juste derrière toi Potter !

Voilàààà, tu l'as trouvée, très bien.

Et me voilà seule avec Sirius. Qui, de ce que je peux en voir d'ici, semble en parfaite santé. Ce qui me fait reprendre en considération le soupçon de McGo comme quoi Sirius serait ici uniquement pour tenir compagnie à Lupin. Mais ça n'a pas de sens vu qu'apparemment, Lupin est dans une autre pièce...

\- Tu avais quelque chose d'urgent à me dire ? me demande Sirius dès que Potter est parti. C'est à propos de Rosier ? Ou de Greengrass ?

Il se redresse dans son lit, l'air inquiet, faisant légèrement glisser la couverture... et c'est là que je le vois.

Son bras gauche.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Un énorme bandage est enroulé autour de son avant-bras. Un bandage plus gros que ma cuisse et qui, malgré son épaisseur impressionnante, est imbibé de sang. Un sang visqueux et foncé, trop foncé. Presque noir.

J'étouffe une exclamation d'horreur.

Dès que Sirius comprend où mon regard s'est porté, il rabat aussitôt la couverture sur son bras de sa main valide.

Je m'avance vers son lit d'un pas tremblant.

\- Sirius... fais-je d'une voix inhabituellement enrouée. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton bras ?

\- Oh ça, c'est rien, dit Sirius avec désinvolture. J'ai glissé dans la douche ce matin et ça a beaucoup saigné, mais Mme Pomfresh sait comment arranger ça en deux coups de baguette !

Il me fait un sourire rassurant mais je ne suis pas dupe. Potter a dit à McGonagall qu'il était tombé de son lit, pas dans la douche... Et ce sang... je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes, mais je reconnais ce sang... presque noir... J'ai déjà vu des images dans des livres, impossible de se tromper...

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je suis au pied du lit de Sirius et j'ai tiré brutalement la couverture, révélant à nouveau son bras. Une envie de vomir me monte à la gorge quand je revois le bandage imbibé de sang et cette fois je ne peux pas retenir une inspiration horrifiée.

\- Hé ! On n'enlève pas les couettes des gens comme ça, que fais-tu de mon intimité ? plaisante Sirius dans une tentative de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais mon regard est rivé sur son bras et je ne réagis même pas. Ça ne fait aucun doute. Le sang presque noir qui s'étale à vue d'oeil sur le bandage...

Typique d'une morsure de loup-garou.

Oh Merlin. Merlin Merlin Merlin.

\- Lupin t'a mordu ? fais-je d'une voix étranglée, peinant à le réaliser. Lupin t'a mordu. Oh merde. _Lupin t'a mordu._

Je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de son bras, horrifiée.

Il y a une seconde de silence puis Sirius lâche un rire nerveux.

\- Hum, je sais que je peux être épuisant parfois, mais Remus connaît d'autres moyens pour me calmer tu sais, plaisante-t-il.

Son rire sonne faux dans le silence pesant de l'infirmerie. Je n'ai même pas écouté ce qu'il a dit. Ma tête s'est remise à tourner.

\- Tu vas devenir un loup-garou ? je demande d'une toute petite voix, si petite que je me demande s'il a entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu vas devenir un loup-garou ? je répète plus fort, trop fort cette fois, ma voix partant incontrôlablement dans les aigus.

Sirius blanchit considérablement cette fois-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, bien sûr que non, pourquoi je deviendrais un loup-garou ? Ce n'est pas une douche qui me fera devenir un loup-garou...

Je détache avec peine mes yeux de son bandage pour le regarder. Il affiche un air nonchalant mais je lis de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- On devient loup-garou quand on se fait mordre par un loup-garou, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, espérant lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas dupe. Et Lupin est un loup-garou. Et il t'a mordu. Et...

Je laisse échapper un hoquet.

\- Merde Sirius, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas devoir supporter ça toi aussi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?

Des passages de mon livre de DCFM de cinquième année me reviennent en tête par vagues et je réalise toute l'horreur de la chose.

\- Merlin, bien sûr que si... La lycanthropie s'attrape par la morsure d'un loup-garou transformé... Il n'y a aucun traitement possible...

\- Lucy, calme-toi. Regarde-moi.

Une main douce se pose sur mon bras et je relève la tête de mes mains.

\- Ecoute-moi, dit Sirius d'une voix rassurante. Je ne vais pas devenir un loup-garou, OK ? Je sais que la blessure a l'air impressionnante comme ça, mais ce n'est pas une morsure de loup-garou, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de loup-garou ici et certainement pas Remus, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer...

\- _Arrête_ Sirius ! Je sais très bien ce qu'il en est ! Je connais votre secret ! Que Lupin est un loup-garou et que vous êtes devenus des Animagi pour l'aider. Je m'en fous et je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais ne me mens pas sur toi, putain ! Tu vas devenir un loup-garou et... merde, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas une blague cette fois, c'est du sérieux !

Sirius se fige dans son lit et je réalise soudain que j'en ai trop dit. Je me tais immédiatement, faisant appel à toute ma zénitude pour me calmer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me met le plus hors de moi : que Sirius soit assez inconscient pour s'être fait mordre par Lupin ou bien qu'il s'obstine à vouloir me cacher la vérité.

Quand je rouvre les yeux après un long silence, Sirius se mord les lèvres, l'air soucieux. Merlin, comment peut-il encore être aussi calme alors qu'il vient d'apprendre que toute sa vie va être ruinée par la lycanthropie ? Qu'il traînera ce fardeau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Il finit par briser le silence, d'une voix si basse que je ne l'entends presque pas.

\- OK... Alors première chose... arrête de crier. Ça ne sert à rien d'alerter tout le château et de divulguer... ce genre de choses à tout le monde. Je ne sais pas comment tu as su mais personne d'autre ne doit savoir. Personne.

Il fait une pause puis prend une grande inspiration.

\- Deuxième chose... je ne t'ai pas menti. Enfin... pas sur le fait que je ne deviendrai pas un loup-garou. La blessure a été contenue et le sang que tu vois là, c'est le sang contaminé qui est en train d'être évacué.

\- Mais c'est impossible. On ne peut pas contenir une morsure de loup-garou, ça ne s'est jamais vu...

Sirius se mord la lèvre, jette un oeil soucieux autour de lui et se penche vers moi.

\- C'est parce que j'étais... sous ma forme d'Animagus au moment où... c'est arrivé, explique-t-il à voix basse. Une morsure de loup-garou ne provoque la lycanthropie que sur un humain, pas sur un animal.

Mon regard dérive à nouveau sur la blessure de Sirius et je détourne aussitôt les yeux, incertaine. Je n'ose pas y croire. Qui sait s'il ne me ment pas encore ? S'il ne cherche pas encore à protéger son secret ?

\- J'ai dit à Mme Pomfresh que j'avais réussi à retirer mon bras à temps, qu'il m'avait juste effleuré de ses dents, explique Sirius. Elle avait l'air de ne pas y croire mais elle a quand même fait l'opération pour m'enlever le sang contaminé du bras et le remplacer par du sang sain. On a dû inventer toute une histoire pour expliquer pourquoi je me suis retrouvé face à Remus, sachant que... disons qu'il y a eu des antécédents du même genre. Au final, on a réussi à la convaincre de ne pas alerter McGonagall ni Dumbledore en lui disant qu'on ne voulait pas que cela retombe sur Remus, qu'il pourrait en subir les conséquences... Poppy aime beaucoup Remus, elle s'occupe de lui depuis sa première année, alors elle a accepté de nous couvrir, pour Remus... On va devoir désinfecter ses fioles de potions pendant le reste de l'année en échange, mais on s'en sort bien. Très bien, même.

Je hoche la tête lentement, encore hésitante à le croire.

\- Alors... tu n'auras aucune séquelle ?

\- Si l'opération marche bien, normalement non. James a vérifié à la bibliothèque. Les animaux sont immunisés contre les morsures de loup-garou. Je pense que mon sang a quand même été contaminé quand je me suis re-transformé en humain mais c'était trop tard pour que la morsure soit effective. Une fois que tout le sang contaminé sera parti, il n'y aura plus aucun risque.

Il a l'air si sûr de lui... Je hoche la tête, choisissant de le croire, acceptant le soulagement qui m'envahit... pour l'instant. Je ferai mes recherches de mon côté.

\- Maintenant, reprend Sirius d'une voix plus ferme. Tu vas t'asseoir et me dire comment tu es au courant de tout ça.

Il me fixe en fronçant les sourcils, l'air plus sérieux que jamais, et c'est là que je me dis que je n'aurais vraiment pas dû me laisser emporter comme ça. Je n'avais pas prévu de lui dire que je connaissais leur secret...

Je m'assieds prudemment, réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux explications que je pourrais lui fournir.

Mince, dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée ?

\- Tu nous as suivis ? Ou quelqu'un te l'a dit ? demande Sirius avec insistance devant mon silence.

Il ne rigole pas. Il ne rigole pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Non ! je m'exclame vivement. J'ai... deviné, c'est tout.

\- Deviné ? On a mis plus d'un an à le deviner, nous, et on est ses meilleurs amis, alors je ne vois pas comment...

\- Vous n'êtes pas du tout discrets, d'accord ? le coupé-je, agacée. Ça fait des années que je suis assise entre tes copains en cours et ce ne sont pas les rois de la discrétion.

\- On a toujours été prudents et...

\- Prudents ? je m'exclame, incrédule. Sirius, vous êtes aussi prudents que... qu'un troupeau de dragons enragés ! Et ça (je pointe du doigt son bras), ça c'en est la preuve ! Cette fois tu as eu de la chance mais qui te dit que ce sera pareil la prochaine fois ? Sans compter que ce que vous faites, c'est complètement illégal ! Si vous vous faites prendre, vous risquez Azkaban.

\- Le risque en vaut la chandelle, affirme Sirius, le visage fermé.

\- Ce n'est plus un risque à ce niveau-là, c'est du suicide ! C'est complètement stupide. Si moi j'ai réussi à deviner ce que vous cachez, n'importe qui pourrait en faire autant avec quelques recherches et de l'observation ! Et si cette personne vous dénonçait...

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- On fera tout pour que ça n'arrive pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est un risque qui vaut la peine d'être pris.

\- Moi ce que je comprends, c'est que vous faites n'importe quoi et qu'un jour ça va se retourner contre vous, dis-je exaspérée. Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ces bêtises, avant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose de grave ! Ça vous pend au nez... et ça risque d'être pire qu'une morsure.

Le regard de Sirius devient froid comme la glace.

\- Si c'est pour me faire la morale, c'était pas la peine de venir, lâche-t-il sèchement.

Je cligne des yeux bêtement.

\- Je ne te fais pas la morale. Je dis juste que...

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, me coupe-t-il. Et de toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'on peut être prêt à faire pour un ami. Alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterais de me dire ce que je dois faire.

Je recule d'un pas, comme si je venais de me prendre une claque en pleine face, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. N'arrivant pas à croire qu'il puisse me dire quelque chose d'aussi bas.

\- Très bien, dis-je d'une voix presque tremblante. Je te laisse dans ce cas.

Je me détourne vers la porte, essayant de garder la démarche digne. Je suis presque arrivée à la porte lorsque Sirius lâche :

\- Lucy.

\- Quoi ?

Il me fixe un instant et je me prends à espérer qu'il regrette ses mots, qu'il se rend compte qu'il est allé trop loin, qu'il va s'excuser même peut-être...

\- N'en parle à personne, tu m'entends ? dit-il seulement, la voix presque menaçante.

Double claque.

Je reste figée sur place l'espace d'un instant. Puis, sans répondre, je sors de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, blessée comme s'il venait de me lancer un Doloris.

Je marche vite dans le couloir, déterminée à mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et celui qui a le pouvoir de me faire autant de mal en si peu de mots. Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais je les combats vaillamment. Pas question de pleurer encore pour lui.

Et dire que je me suis inquiétée pour lui... Que j'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour savoir ce qu'il avait... pour le voir...

Et lui, il... Comment fait-il pour savoir exactement où taper là où ça fait le plus mal ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ait autant de pouvoir sur moi ? Ça ne devrait pas me toucher, ça ne devrait pas... Je devrais le savoir depuis le temps, j'aurais dû apprendre... Apprendre à ne rien attendre de lui.

\- Tiens, salut Lucy.

Je relève la tête. Je suis arrivée au pied de la tour de Serdaigle et un groupe de filles descend les escaliers vers moi. Parmi elles, Emmeline Vance qui vient de me saluer.

\- Salut, parviens-je à répondre.

Mais ma voix sort étranglée de ma bouche. C'est ce qui se passe quand on essaie depuis trop longtemps de retenir ses sanglots. Ça se bloque dans la gorge. Il faut que je m'en aille avant que ça ne devienne trop critique.

Emmeline fronce les sourcils et s'approche de moi.

\- Ça va ?

Je hoche la tête et tente d'esquisser un sourire. Ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner car Emmeline me lance un regard alarmé.

\- Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard, dit-elle à ses amies.

Elles s'éloignent sans faire attention à moi et Emmeline me prend par le bras.

\- Lucy, tu es sûre que ça va ? demande-t-elle gentiment. Tu n'as pas l'air bien...

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que nous soyons à présent seules au pied de l'escalier ou si c'est le contact amical de sa main sur mon bras ou si c'est juste que ça fait trop longtemps que je me retiens, mais je n'arrive pas à empêcher le sanglot de s'échapper de ma gorge.

\- Non... non, ça ne va pas... parviens-je à articuler avant que les sanglots ne deviennent incontrôlables et que je m'effondre en larmes devant elle.

Super. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Sans un mot, Emmeline attrape mon bras et m'entraîne tout en bas des escaliers, là où aucun Serdaigle ne va jamais car ça mène à une partie isolée des sous-sols. Elle me fait asseoir sur la dernière marche et pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule alors que je continue à pleurer lamentablement entre mes mains.

\- Qui que ce soit, il ne mérite pas que tu te mettes dans cet état pour lui, dit doucement Emmeline.

\- Co... comment tu sais que c'est pour... pour quelqu'un ? je demande en reniflant pathétiquement.

\- Qui d'autre réussirait à te faire pleurer comme ça ?

Je relève la tête, surprise. Non, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ironique. Elle doit vraiment penser que je suis une fille forte qui ne pleure jamais. Elle ne pourrait pas plus se tromper. J'ai pleuré quand les Serpentards m'ont attaquée dans les couloirs le mois dernier. J'ai pleuré la première fois qu'Aphroda m'a traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe en quatrième année. J'ai même pleuré quand je me suis pris un D en Potions en première année ! Sauf qu'en général, je le fais toute seule dans mon lit... Pas en face d'une fille que je connais à peine...

La pauvre, je dois vraiment avoir l'air pitoyable pour qu'elle se sente obligée de me consoler. A cette pensée, je me remets à pleurer de plus belle.

Tant qu'on y est, hein...

\- Hé, calme-toi... il n'en vaut pas la peine, dit-elle doucement.

\- C'est moi... qui n'en vaux pas la peine... je sanglote misérablement.

OK, il semble que j'ai dépassé le stade "Essayons de garder un minimum de dignité" pour entrer dans celui que j'intitulerai humblement : "Dignité ? Quelle dignité ?".

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé que je puisse te dire que c'est un gros con.

Reniflement pathétique de ma part.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis conne... J'aurais jamais dû... tomber amoureuse de lui... c'était une belle connerie. J'aurais mieux fait de rester loin... loin de lui... et l'oublier... puisque de toute façon, il s'en fout...

Emmeline ne dit rien pendant un moment, me laissant pleurer comme une limace desséchée sur son épaule.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par relever la tête et essuyer mes yeux. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vue m'essuyer ma morve en même temps.

Oh, peu importe, ma dignité s'est déjà fait la malle.

\- Tu sais, déclare Emmeline en faisant comme si je ne venais pas juste de transformer sa robe en serpillière, des fois on a besoin de sauter à l'eau pour se rendre compte qu'on peut en sortir.

Je lui jette un regard d'incompréhension à travers mes yeux rouges. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il faut que je prenne une douche ?

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peut-être que tu avais besoin d'essayer avec lui pour te rendre compte que ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Aaaah.

Je secoue faiblement la tête.

\- Je savais déjà que ça ne pouvait pas marcher, reniflé-je. Il est trop bien pour moi.

\- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il est suffisamment stupide pour te laisser partir. Donc maintenant, tu vas arrêter de pleurer pour cet idiot et descendre manger à la Grande Salle pour lui montrer que tu n'en as rien à faire. Ça marche ?

\- J'ai pas faim...

Oui, j'ai conscience d'avoir l'air d'une gamine capricieuse de cinq ans et demi, mais je m'en fous. Je veux juste mon lit et mon doudou. Et du chocolat.

Emmeline pousse un soupir.

\- Bon, allez, je te raccompagne à la salle commune.

Elle se lève et me tend le bras.

\- Désolée pour... tout ça, dis-je alors que l'on remonte les escaliers vers la salle commune.

\- Tu n'as pas de quoi être désolée, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je te devais bien ça.

\- Lucy ! s'exclame soudain une petite voix au-dessus de nous.

Je lève la tête et aperçois le visage de Barry penché vers nous par-dessus la rambarde. Il dévale les escaliers à notre rencontre.

\- Je t'ai cherchée par-tout ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le montrer dans le couloir tout à l'heure, mais regarde ! J'ai eu un A en Sortilèges !

Il agite une feuille de parchemin devant mon nez tout en montant les escaliers à l'envers pour rester face à nous. Forcément, ça ne rate pas : il trébuche contre une marche et tombe sur les fesses. Il se relève aussitôt comme si de rien n'était, sans se départir de son sourire ravi.

\- C'est super Barry, bravo, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air enjoué.

Son sourire fier s'élargit, mais une seconde plus tard, il est remplacé par un froncement de sourcils.

\- Pourquoi t'as les yeux rouges ? Tu es triste ?

Il trébuche une nouvelle fois et se relève encore comme si de rien n'était. Je vous jure, ce gosse doit avoir un nombre incalculable de bleus sur les fesses.

\- Non, non, j'ai juste... reçu un sort de Conjonctivite, ça va passer, inventé-je pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Voilà, et donc, tu dois bien t'occuper d'elle, d'accord... heu, Barry, c'est ça ? fait Emmeline.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? demande Barry joyeusement.

Je profite de ce que Barry se casse la gueule une troisième fois dans les escaliers pour lancer à Emmeline un regard alarmé tout en secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite. Elle a été sympa avec moi, ce serait vache de ma part de la livrer aux griffes de Barry. Et une fois que Barry connaît le prénom de quelqu'un, il ne lâche plus cette personne. Jamais. Croyez-en mon expérience.

Heureusement pour elle, Emmeline semble comprendre le message.

\- Heu... peu importe, je dois aller manger, dit-elle. Tu t'occupes bien de ta grande soeur, d'accord Barry ?

\- Promis ! s'exclame Barry, rayonnant.

Je pousse un soupir discret, n'ayant pas la force de rappeler encore une fois que je ne suis pas la soeur de Barry. Emmeline me serre brièvement le bras en signe de réconfort puis redescend les marches vers la Grande Salle.

\- Heureusement que tu es arrivée, je voulais entrer dans la salle commune pour voir si tu y étais mais j'arrivais pas à trouver la réponse à l'énigme ! Tu vas voir, elle est super dure !

On arrive en haut des escaliers et je frappe deux coups au heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

\- Douloureuse d'un balai, je peux être d'eau ou de neige et je marque souvent la fin d'une histoire, qui suis-je ? demande le heurtoir.

La fin d'une histoire... Encore une fois, je m'interroge sur la perspicacité du heurtoir.

\- Je lui ai dit que la réponse c'était "grenouille", ça me paraît évident, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter ! se lamente Barry.

\- La chute, dis-je au heurtoir.

\- Bonne réponse, commente-t-il simplement en ouvrant la porte.

\- Ouah mais t'es trop forte ! s'exclame Barry, admiratif.

Je n'ai pas le coeur de lui dire que c'était une énigme plutôt facile et lui réponds par un petit sourire.

Ben quoi, c'est toujours agréable d'avoir un fan. Surtout quand notre amour-propre vient de se faire piétiner par un troupeau d'hippogriffes enragés.

\- Tu veux une chocogrenouille ? demande Barry en sortant des dizaines de paquets de ses poches.

Bon, et puis je dois avouer que ce gosse a quand même quelques qualités non négligeables.

* * *

A/N de fin : Et voilàààà, finito. Pour résumer ce chapitre, le secret des Maraudeurs a été dévoilé, Sirius est un petit con, Lulu est une pleureuse et Barry a eu un A en Sortilèges.

Et dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez la réponse à la question que vous vous posez toutes... à savoir : Les elfes de maison réussiront-ils à enlever toute la morve que Lucy a laissé sur la robe d'Emmeline ?

Bien sûr, si vous laissez une review, je pourrai vous donner la réponse à cette question en exclusivité par MP ! Alors n'hésitez pas ;)

Plus sérieusement, a priori le prochain chapitre ne devrait pas être trop long, donc j'espère l'écrire rapidement. Bisous à toutes !


	23. Don't leave me now

A/N : Mes chers amis, BONJOUR ! Comme vous le voyez, je n'ai encore une fois pas respecté mes propres délais, mais comme diraient les Maraudeurs, les règles sont faites pour être enfreintes, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis le principal, c'est que ce chapitre sorte avant Noël !

Ce chapitre ne s'inscrit certes pas dans l'esprit de Noël, puisque l'histoire est actuellement rendue en mars et qu'en plus, notre personnage principal n'est pas dans la phase la plus joyeuse de sa vie... Néanmoins, j'espère que vous le trouverez malgré tout divertissant et qu'il saura égayer vos vacances le temps de quelques minutes.

En tout cas (et c'est pas seulement pour faire la transition), sachez que vos reviews ont égayé mes journées à moi ! Je crois bien avoir répondu à tout le monde mais si ce n'est pas le cas, faut m'envoyer de la fiente de hibou par MP. Pour les anonymes, les réponses sont quelque part dans le pavé ci-dessous !

De grands mercis donc à faolbee, caro-hearts (courrez lire sa fic "Blackbird", un crossover avec le Seigneur des Anneaux à mourir de rire !), HarpaPhoenix, Shiriliz, helo10, Claireambre, ocechan, CharlyFunny (re-merci pour ton petit message de soutien ^_^ ) une certaine Guest, Rabigotte (RE: Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à te faire rire, c'est le but de cette fic ! Tous les petits détails sont importants pour moi, c'est ce qui me donne le plus de plaisir à écrire, et c'est génial que tu les apprécies aussi :) Alors vraiment merci pour ces beaux compliments et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas... et qu'elle n'a pas été trop longue à se faire attendre ahah), aywen, Manon (RE : Je suis heureuse de t'annoncer que tu as remporté le jeu concours ! D'ailleurs, Lucy a gagné plus qu'un ou deux souaffles au chocolat, si tu veux tout savoir. Merci à toi en tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire "vivre" cette histoire ^_^ ), octaviablack, alexandraaaasoutric, WonkaFavolosa, miss lolote, Sean O'Neil, SallyWolf (RE : Oh siiiii, raconte-moi ta vie ! J'adore écouter les gens raconter leur vie ahah surtout que je suis d'accord, c'était très bas de la part de Sirius. Mais tu verras que pour ce qui est de ne pas pardonner facilement, et bien c'est pas gagné pour Lucy... Merci énormément en tout cas pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ^_^ ), Pommeverte46, Lorelin, lOUFOCA (RE : magnifique, je ne sais pas, mais la voilà ! :P ), Lola (RE : Je suis tellement désolée pour ta note de physique... si seulement il pouvait y avoir des examens sur Harry Potter, la vie serait bien plus simple... En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié l'histoire, les personnages, et que tu trouves que j'ai réussi à garder la magie de Poudlard, ça me fait super plaisir :) En ce qui concerne une confrontation Barry-Sirius, c'est vraiment pas une mauvaise idée ! Y'aurait de quoi en faire un truc drôle alors je vais voir ça je pense), sans oublier ma petite Machurida (plein de coeurs) et Sirya pour son mot d'encouragement pile au bon moment !

Et sur ce, hop je vous lâche le chapitre 23, dont le titre est une chanson de Supertramp délicieusement dramatique.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : Don't leave me now

OoOoOoO

 _Don't leave me now  
Leave me out with nowhere to go  
And the shadows start to fall  
Don't leave me now  
Don't leave me now  
Leave me out on this lonely road  
As the wind begins to howl  
Don't leave me now_

OoOoOoO

Les jours qui suivent ma confrontation avec Sirius sont épouvantables. Je dors mal, je n'arrive plus à travailler correctement et je ne mange rien si ce ne sont les chocogrenouilles de Barry et les souaffles au chocolat que me prépare Nakey. D'ailleurs, ma ressemblance avec la Dame Grise se fait chaque jour de plus en plus frappante, je suis sûre que d'ici peu de temps je vais me faire inviter à dîner par le Baron Sanglant.

Pour faire court, je déprime.

Et pour couronner le tout, j'ai mes règles.

J'ai essayé d'être forte, je vous jure que j'ai essayé. J'arrive à peu près à faire bonne figure devant Barry, Emeric et les quelques autres personnes qui m'adressent la parole, mais intérieurement, j'ai l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'est installée dans mon ventre, a refait toute la déco et acheté des courses pour six mois.

Le pire, c'est que Sirius ne semble pas du tout autant affecté que moi par tout ça. Le lendemain soir de notre dispute, il était déjà sorti de l'infirmerie, son bras comme neuf. Il s'est fait accueillir à la table des Gryffondors par des acclamations de joie et un sourire manifestement soulagé de la part de Lupin. Quelques filles sont même venues lui faire une bise pour lui souhaiter un bon retour ; j'ai regardé la scène en grinçant des dents, impuissante. Et Sirius ne m'a pas accordé le moindre regard.

Après ça, ça ne s'est pas arrangé. Il m'a ignorée toute la semaine avec sa nonchalance légendaire et les quelques fois où j'ai croisé son regard, il a simplement plissé les yeux avec rancoeur, comme si j'allais me mettre à crier dans la Grande Salle que Lupin était un loup-garou.

D'ailleurs, il a très certainement tout raconté à ses amis car leurs comportements ont changé, eux aussi. Potter et Pettigrow ne s'adressent plus un seul mot en cours, sûrement par peur que j'écoute leur conversation. Je vous assure que c'est très perturbant de suivre un cours sans les bavardages de mes charmants voisins, je n'arrive même plus à me concentrer correctement.

Lupin, c'est encore pire. Quand je l'ai croisé en cours de Runes jeudi dernier et que je lui ai dit bonjour, il m'a à peine répondu et s'est assis le plus loin possible de moi en classe, comme si j'avais des pustules sur le visage et qu'elles risquaient de lui éclater dessus à tout moment. Quant à Evans, c'est la seule qui ne semble pas trop se méfier de moi, mais à chaque fois qu'elle a le malheur de m'adresser un sourire poli, Potter lui fait les gros yeux et elle lève les siens au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

Outre le fait que notre projet en Etude des Runes est désormais plus que compromis, je suis déçue qu'ils ne me fassent pas plus confiance que cela. Les autres, je peux comprendre, on ne se connaît quasiment pas... mais Sirius ? Comment peut-il penser que j'irais raconter ce genre de choses à n'importe qui ?

C'est comme si ces deux derniers mois n'avaient jamais existé. Comme si on était toujours deux étrangers, qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Je me rends compte à quel point je ne suis strictement rien pour lui par rapport à ses amis. D'ailleurs, je ne suis strictement rien pour lui tout court.

Ça fait une semaine que je l'ai brutalement réalisé mais ça fait toujours aussi mal.

Sans parler de ces fichus maux de ventre à cause de ces fichues règles.

Tiens en parlant de ça... Madeleine n'aurait-elle pas une potion anti-douleur dans ses affaires ?

Je me lève avec difficulté de mon lit, où je me suis étalée sur le ventre comme une crêpe pas cuite en revenant du dîner, espérant soulager mon mal de ventre.

J'ai déjà voulu regarder dans les malles de Liliane et d'Aphroda ce midi, mais la première a essayé de me mordre la main et la deuxième m'a envoyé des jets de pus de Bubobulb auxquels seule mon agilité naturelle m'a permis d'échapper.

Bon, en réalité, ça m'a fait sursauter, je me suis pris les pieds dans le tapis et je suis tombée sur les fesses, ce qui fait que les jets de pus ont atterri sur la couverture du lit d'Aphroda plutôt que sur mon visage... Du coup, après j'avais mal au coeur, au ventre ET aux fesses. Ça m'a découragée dans mes recherches et j'en ai oublié la malle de Madeleine.

Je m'approche de cette dernière et l'ouvre avec toutes les précautions du monde. J'attends cinq secondes, les sens en alerte, puis voyant que rien ne s'est déclenché, je me mets à fouiller dedans sans vergogne.

Madeleine a toujours été trop naïve, j'aurais dû commencer par elle.

Bon, voyons voir... Des livres, des robes, des photos... Heu, elle a vraiment des culottes avec un sort inscrit sur chacune d'elles ? Personnellement, ça me perturberait d'avoir écrit "Wingardium Leviosa" sur les fesses, mais chacun son truc.

Ah mais tiens, ça me fait penser...

\- _Accio potion anti-douleur_ !

J'attends quelques secondes la baguette en l'air, mais rien ne se passe. Dépitée, je referme la malle. Je m'apprête à me rallonger sur mon lit avec la grâce de l'hippopotame en rut quand un violent élan de douleur dans le bas-ventre me plie en deux.

Aïe-euh... mais pourquoi c'est aussi douloureux ce mois-ci ? Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez déprimante comme ça en ce moment, voilà que mes ovaires ont décidé de faire la révolution communiste dans mon ventre.

Bon, je crois que je n'ai plus le choix.

Profitant d'une brève accalmie, je me lève une nouvelle fois de mon lit, attrape une cape et sors du dortoir tout en la passant par-dessus mes épaules. Alors que je descends les escaliers aussi vite que mon état de blessée de guerre me le permet, je me jette un rapide sort de Désillusion. Je ne veux pas me vanter, mais je les réussis quand même vachement bien maintenant. Cela me permet de passer sans être vue à côté d'Emeric qui semble s'ennuyer à mourir entre Smith et Clarke, d'Aphroda qui se demande toujours qui a mis du pus de Bubobulb sur sa couverture (et me soupçonne fortement) et d'un Barry surexcité qui essaie de faire copuler une chocogrenouille avec le crapaud d'un deuxième année à l'air plus que sceptique.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie est douloureux mais je tiens bon, motivée par la pensée de la potion anti-douleur qui m'attend au bout du tunnel. Arrivée devant la porte, je lève mon sort de Désillusion, avant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie.

J'ai aussitôt la confirmation qu'aujourd'hui n'est vraiment pas mon jour en voyant une silhouette dos à moi sur un lit, que je reconnais immédiatement comme celle de Sirius. Mme Pomfresh est penchée sur lui avec sa baguette, Lupin à leurs côtés.

Me voyant entrer, Lupin pâlit considérablement et baisse aussitôt la tête vers ses pieds. Comme si le simple fait de me regarder était déjà trop lui demander. Alerté par la soudaine agitation de son ami, Sirius se retourne pour voir de quoi il s'agit... et ça ne manque pas. J'ai droit au plissement méfiant des yeux qui semble être en ce moment son seul moyen de communication envers moi.

Deux clignements rapides des yeux, ça veut dire bonjour ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il avec méfiance.

Bon. Apparemment non.

\- Je... heu...

Une excuse plausible, vite ! Par les ballerines en tulle de Merlin, je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je suis venue demander une potion contre les douleurs de règles...

Sirius plisse encore plus les yeux devant mon éloquence et mes joues rouges. Super, à tous les coups il doit penser que je suis venue les espionner ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh me sauve de l'embarras en s'adressant à Sirius sans se soucier de ma présence. Trop concentrée sur son examen du bras de Sirius, elle n'a pas prêté attention à la scène.

\- Voilà Mr Black, je confirme : votre bras est totalement remis, il est comme neuf ! dit-elle en baissant sa baguette.

\- Tu vois je te l'avais dit, il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, lance Sirius nonchalamment à Lupin en se relevant d'un bond souple.

\- Merci Mme Pomfresh, dit Lupin en adressant à l'infirmière un sourire chaleureux malgré ses joues toujours pâles.

\- Vous avez quand même eu raison de revenir me voir, on ne sait jamais, déclare Mme Pomfresh. Il y aurait pu y avoir des complications.

Lupin jette un regard sévère à Sirius comme pour dire "qu'est-ce que je te disais" mais Sirius se contente de lever les yeux au ciel avec indifférence. Tous deux saluent Mme Pomfresh qui se déplace vers un autre lit occupé par une fille dont les cheveux ont été métamorphosés en guirlandes de Noël, et se dirigent... droit sur moi.

En même temps, c'est logique, je suis devant la porte.

Ce qui est moins logique, c'est pourquoi je ne me pousse pas pour les laisser passer.

Je croise les yeux gris de Sirius qui se posent, interrogateurs, sur moi. Je le regarde. Il me regarde. On se regarde. Puis je me racle la gorge.

\- Contente que ton bras soit remis, dis-je maladroitement.

\- Ouais, merci.

Il y a un moment de silence horriblement gênant pendant lequel je me torture pour trouver quoi dire, où Lupin regarde partout sauf vers moi et où Sirius semble s'en foutre complètement. Puis Sirius esquisse un geste vers la sortie.

Par réflexe, je m'écarte pour les laisser passer, mais aussitôt, cette horrible envie me prend à nouveau. Cette même envie que j'ai eue toute cette semaine à chaque fois que je voyais Sirius, de près ou de loin. L'envie de jeter ma fierté aux oubliettes et de lui demander pardon. Pardon de m'être énervée, pardon de lui avoir dit ce qu'il devait faire, pardon d'avoir découvert son secret, pardon pour n'importe quoi du moment qu'il arrête de m'ignorer comme ça et qu'il accepte de me parler à nouveau.

Parce que j'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que Sirius n'est qu'un imbécile et que je suis mieux sans lui, comme me l'a dit Emmeline, la vérité, c'est que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé, que j'aimerais revenir en arrière et ne pas avoir dit tout ce que je pensais. J'aimerais lui dire qu'il peut bien faire ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il continue à bien vouloir de moi. Je serais même prête à faire un Serment Inviolable pour le convaincre que je ne révélerai jamais son secret à qui que ce soit et qu'il peut me faire confiance. Tout plutôt que cette situation qui me bouffe de l'intérieur.

Mais alors que Sirius et Lupin passent à côté de moi pour sortir, aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Parce que je croise à nouveau le regard de Sirius et pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire quelque chose, qu'il veut me dire quelque chose. Mais Sirius détourne finalement le regard et s'éloigne rapidement avec Lupin, sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

Le coeur serré, je me rends compte que j'ai encore raté cette occasion.

Et que ma relation avec Sirius est réellement finie.

Il a choisi ses amis et cette fois, c'est pour de bon.

OoOoOoO

La fin de la semaine n'a pas été beaucoup plus joyeuse. Le seul point positif, c'est que la potion que m'a donnée Pomfresh contre les douleurs de règles a parfaitement fonctionné et que je n'ai plus du tout eu mal de la semaine. Comme quoi, ça peut servir la magie des fois.

Aujourd'hui, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue. J'étais vraiment tentée par la perspective de ne pas y aller et de rester me morfondre dans mon lit à la place en me goinfrant de souaffles au chocolat (Nakey est adorable, comme il voit que je déprime, il me donne autant de gâteaux que je veux pour me remonter le moral). Mais comme Giorgio ne pouvait pas venir samedi dernier à cause de son travail (toujours aussi mystérieux, soit dit en passant), je ne voulais pas annuler aussi cette semaine.

Voilà donc pourquoi je me retrouve dans la queue pour Pré-au-Lard derrière une bande de troisième années surexcités, attendant de passer le contrôle de Rusard. J'entends soudain un cri perçant dans la queue devant moi et tends la tête juste à temps pour voir Rusard se prendre un maléfice cuisant sur le dos de la main par une Gryffondor à l'air outré.

\- Si vous vous avisez encore une fois de remettre votre truc à cet endroit, vous le regretterez ! s'écrie-t-elle avant de s'éloigner furieusement avec ses copines.

Rusard a vraiment la sonde trop baladeuse.

Peu de temps après, c'est mon tour et Rusard grommelle encore en se frottant la main, si bien qu'il passe à peine sa sonde sur moi avant de me laisser partir. Je remercie mentalement la Gryffondor pour ce gain de temps précieux, et descends en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

C'est une belle journée de mars, normalement les rues de Pré-au-Lard devraient être bondées. Mais cette fois encore, beaucoup d'élèves ont préféré rester au château ; malgré les mesures de sécurité mises en place par Dumbledore dans les rues, tout le monde a encore peur d'une attaque. J'ai entendu dire que certains parents ont annulé les autorisations de sortie de leurs enfants pour cette raison. Personnellement, je doute qu'il y ait une attaque de Vous-Savez-Qui ou de ses partisans à Pré-au-Lard, c'est un lieu typiquement sorcier, ça n'aurait pas de sens. Ils préfèrent attaquer des Moldus ou des sorciers d'origine moldue.

 _Sainte Mangouste aussi était un lieu typiquement sorcier…_ fait une petite voix dans ma tête, mais je la chasse rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à ça.

\- _Lucia_ ! s'exclame soudain une voix forte derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne vers mon oncle.

\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ?! dis-je en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon oncle s'avancer vers moi, son habituel chapeau sur la tête et un journal sous le bras.

\- Beaucoup trop de fois pour que j'en tienne compte, me répond-il en italien avec un grand sourire.

C'est alors que je vois l'immense balafre qui traverse sa joue gauche et mon sourire se fige.

\- _Oddio_ , Giorgio, mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au visage ? je m'exclame, alarmée.

\- Quoi, ça ? fait Giorgio nonchalamment en effleurant sa joue. Je me suis coupé en me rasant à la moldue.

C'est ça, et moi je suis la fille cachée de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Je jette mon regard le plus sévère à Giorgio.

\- Alors, premièrement, tu portes une barbe de plusieurs jours. Et deuxièmement, si tu t'étais fait ça en te rasant à la moldue, tu aurais pu te soigner par la magie. Donc dis-moi ce qui t'est vraiment arrivé.

\- Par Merlin Lucia, tu ne pourrais pas être comme toutes les femmes et juste croire à tout ce que je te raconte ? se lamente-t-il.

Je me contente de croiser les bras contre ma poitrine, déterminée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Il pousse un long soupir.

\- Très bien... Je me suis battu en duel, lâche-t-il comme s'il venait de m'annoncer qu'il y avait de la salade au dîner ce soir.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- En duel ? Contre qui ?

\- Longue histoire... et ce n'est pas de ton âge. Mais j'ai gagné. Et sache que le prix en valait vraiment la peine...

Il me fait un clin d'oeil entendu et je comprends soudain que le prix était très probablement une nouvelle charmante jeune femme à conquérir. Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

\- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je t'encourage à faire de même ! ajoute Giorgio. La violence apporte souvent plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en résout.

\- J'adore quand tu me donnes des conseils que tu ne suis pas toi-même, je marmonne.

\- Je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre.

Son ton soudainement sombre me surprend et je jette un regard interrogateur à mon oncle. Mais une seconde plus tard, il a repris son expression joyeuse et nonchalante et c'est comme si je venais de le rêver.

\- Bon, où est-ce qu'on va cette fois ? demande-t-il avec enthousiasme.

\- Heu... Je dois passer acheter deux, trois trucs chez Honeydukes.

En fait, Barry m'a donné toute une liste avec ses commandes de sucreries pour remplir ses réserves, je lui ai promis que je passerai les lui acheter puisqu'il n'a pas encore le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Parfait, je te suis !

Nous nous dirigeons donc ensemble vers Honeydukes, Giorgio orientant la discussion comme à son habitude sur mes cours et mes examens de fin d'année. Comme d'habitude, je lui raconte mes dernières frasques en Potions, mes progrès en Métamorphose et mes réussites en Sortilèges. Et comme d'habitude, je fais comme si tout cela avait de l'importance, alors que je sais très bien que peu importe mes notes aux ASPICs, je trouverai difficilement du travail à la sortie de Poudlard parce que je suis née-Moldue. Et puisque de toute façon, je partirai à l'autre bout du monde, loin de cet enfer.

Je pousse la porte du magasin, Giorgio sur mes talons. Il y a plus d'élèves ici que dans les rues, occupés à remplir des sacs de bonbons pour certains ou à compter d'un air préoccupé leurs mornilles pour d'autres. Je sors de ma poche le parchemin que m'a donné Barry avant de partir et constate qu'il est plus long que mon bras.

\- Ben dis donc, ils ne vous nourrissent pas assez à Poudlard ? commente Giorgio derrière moi en voyant la liste de Barry.

Non, c'est juste que ce gosse a l'appétit d'un bataillon de Trolls.

Je me mets à serpenter entre les rayons à la recherche de ses sucreries préférées. Giorgio me suit en touchant à tout et en papotant gaiement.

\- Oh, des fizwizbiz, ça a toujours été mes préférés ! s'exclame-t-il en en mettant une poignée dans mon panier. Ils n'ont pas d'unicornetti ici ?

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des unicornetti. Tu sais, ces petits croissants secs... à chaque fois que tu en manges un, une corne pousse quelque part sur ton corps, mais tu ne peux jamais prévoir où. Je me rappellerai toujours de la fois où ce bon vieux Federico en a eu une entre les... ah, ah, ah. Hum. Bref.

Un ange passe.

\- Non, on n'a pas ça ici, dis-je avec un sourire amusé. Par contre, si tu trouves des chocogrenouilles, il m'en faut... attends, cent cinquante-trois ?

J'écarquille les yeux devant la liste de Barry. Non seulement il est extrêmement précis dans ses commandes, mais il a aussi les yeux plus gros que le ventre, si vous voulez mon avis. Heureusement que je suis là pour lui éviter d'avoir du diabète à trente ans.

\- Bon, on va en prendre seulement une trentaine, dis-je en avançant dans le rayon suivant.

Mais soudain, alors que j'aperçois le coin des chocogrenouilles un peu plus loin, je me fige dans l'allée. Il y a un groupe de trois personnes à quelques mètres de nous, occupées à comparer les prix des ballongommes. Pettigrow, Lupin et Sirius.

Heureusement, ils ne m'ont pas encore vue et j'en profite pour faire aussitôt demi-tour. C'était sans compter sur Giorgio qui, avec sa discrétion habituelle, s'exclame bien fort en italien :

\- Attends, les chocogrenouilles sont là-bas, regarde !

\- On ira les chercher plus tard, dis-je très vite en baissant la voix.

Mais c'est trop tard. Les Gryffondors (comme d'ailleurs la totalité du magasin, sûrement) ont entendu Giorgio et se sont retournés vers nous. Je croise le regard surpris de Sirius sur nous et je rougis, ce qui n'échappe pas à l'oeil acéré de Giorgio.

\- C'est qui, ceux-là ? demande-t-il en les fixant avec méfiance.

\- Juste des Gryffondors de mon année.

\- Rien qui ne nous empêche d'aller chercher ces chocogrenouilles, alors.

\- Heu... Non, mais... non, je suppose... allons-y.

La mort dans l'âme, je suis obligée de suivre Giorgio vers le coin des chocogrenouilles, juste à côté de Pettigrow, Lupin et Sirius. Si ce dernier semble avoir compris qui est Giorgio, les deux autres le regardent avec une curiosité mal dissimulée. Tu m'étonnes, c'est vrai qu'un sorcier au visage défiguré qui s'extasie en italien sur des sucreries pour enfants, ils ne doivent pas croiser ça très souvent.

Quant à moi, je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas regarder Sirius. Mais comment je suis censée faire pour l'oublier et passer à autre chose si je n'arrête pas de le croiser tous les jours ? A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle chape de plomb me tombe dans l'estomac.

Alors que je suis en train de jeter des chocogrenouilles dans mon panier sans même prendre la peine de les compter, Giorgio se penche par-dessus mon épaule et me demande en italien avec la discrétion qui le caractérise :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Qui ça ? fais-je d'une voix étranglée.

\- Celui qui n'arrête pas de te jeter des coups d'oeil.

En entendant ça, mon coeur fait un saut. Je jette un coup d'oeil derrière mon épaule et croise le regard de Sirius qui détourne presque aussitôt les yeux.

\- Rien du tout, dis-je en rougissant et en me remettant à mettre des chocogrenouilles dans mon panier.

Je sens le regard perçant de Giorgio sur moi, insistant, mais je fais de mon mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était et me concentre sur mes chocogrenouilles. Vingt-quatre, vingt-cinq... Tiens, celle-là est déjà ouverte, mieux vaut en prendre une autre. Vingt-six, vingt-sept...

\- Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu t'es enamourée de ce _belloccio_ !* s'exclame soudain Giorgio.

Je manque de faire tomber mon panier par terre.

\- Je... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça, je ne suis pas du tout... Pas du tout, voyons.

\- Tu mens vraiment très mal, constate Giorgio en grimaçant. Merlin, Lucia, pas toi ! Je te pensais plus censée que ça.

Je serre les dents, vexée, et fusille Giorgio du regard.

\- Tu peux parler, Monsieur je drague tout ce qui bouge !

Giorgio ouvre la bouche et, ne trouvant apparemment pas quoi répondre à ça, la referme, mouché. Je me rends compte que j'ai un peu trop haussé la voix quand je vois Pettigrow et Lupin me fixer d'un air stupéfait. Dans les yeux de Sirius, cependant, j'ai l'impression de voir cette lueur d'amusement que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps... Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus sérieusement sur cette question que Giorgio me prend par les épaules en soupirant.

\- Allez viens, on y va.

Il m'entraîne vers la caisse, non sans un dernier regard assassin envers Sirius, et paye tous mes achats pendant que je suis trop occupée à espérer qu'aucun des trois Gryffondors ne comprend l'italien. Puis nous sortons du magasin, l'air frais venant m'éclaircir les idées, et je me tourne vers Giorgio, penaude.

\- Désolée d'avoir dit ça, je ne le pensais pas...

\- C'est pas grave, soupire Giorgio en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule. Allez viens, je t'offre une bièraubeurre. Je crois que tu as des choses à me raconter.

Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à raconter toute mon histoire avec Sirius à mon oncle de quarante-cinq ans, depuis la première fois où je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de lui jusqu'à notre dispute à l'infirmerie, en passant par toute cette histoire de pari. Bien que je lui aie épargné les détails trop personnels (comme par exemple mes fantasmes mettant en scène moi, Sirius, un balai volant et pas beaucoup de vêtements), ça a bien duré plus d'une heure, on a eu le temps de boire trois bièraubeurres chacun. Giorgio m'a écouté sans (trop) m'interrompre même si j'ai vu ses yeux lancer des éclairs à de nombreuses reprises et ses lèvres mimer le mot "bastardo" une bonne dizaine de fois. Quand je termine mon récit, ça ne manque pas, il finit sa chope de bièraubeurre d'un coup et grogne :

\- Je le savais que j'aurais dû lui jeter un sort d'émasculation tout à l'heure, ce _pezzo di merda_.

J'esquisse un faible sourire. Raconter toute cette histoire m'a fait réaliser à quel point elle est pitoyable, à quel point j'ai été pitoyable, du début à la fin.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. C'est fini maintenant de toute façon...

\- Ah, ma nièce... soupire Giorgio tristement en secouant la tête.

Je lève des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, dit-il avec fatalité. Mais je sais très bien que ça ne l'est pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- C'est loin d'être fini avec ton... Sirius. Et crois-moi, ça ne me réjouit pas.

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant d'ignorer la lueur d'espoir qui s'allume en moi.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas encore eu ce qu'il voulait, explique Giorgio en serrant la mâchoire. Alors il reviendra, c'est certain.

\- Mais c'est quoi qu'il veut exactement ? Juste gagner son pari ou... ou plus ?

Je me déteste d'entendre la note d'espoir dans ma voix et prends une gorgée de bièraubeurre pour reprendre contenance. Vu le regard désolé et compatissant que me jette Giorgio, je devine qu'il n'a pas manqué cette note d'espoir dans ma voix, lui non plus.

\- Ça, je pense qu'il ne le sait même pas lui-même, soupire Giorgio. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, tu dois me promettre une chose, Lucy.

Il se redresse sur son siège et pose ses deux mains à plat sur la table, me fixant dans les yeux d'un air plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Ne le laisse pas jouer avec toi. Jamais. Tu m'entends ?

Je hoche la tête, un peu intimidée par sa gravité.

Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas lui dire que c'est déjà trop tard pour ça.

Au final, cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard, entre la rencontre avec Sirius et mon récit à Giorgio, a été quelque peu éprouvant. J'ai fini par laisser Giorgio pour rentrer à Poudlard le coeur à la fois plus léger de lui avoir raconté tout ça et plus lourd de m'être rappelée tout ce que je n'aurais jamais avec Sirius. Si bien qu'après le dîner dans la Grande Salle avec Barry qui se plaignait que j'avais oublié les patacitrouilles, je suis montée directement dans mon dortoir pour me coucher.

Et, allongée sur mon lit les yeux au plafond, j'ai repensé à ce que Giorgio m'a dit. Que tant qu'il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, Sirius reviendrait. C'est fou comme je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de croire en quelque chose.

Et pourtant... même si Giorgio avait raison, à quoi cela servirait-il ? On repartirait comme avant, à se voir deux fois par semaine dans une salle secrète et à faire comme si on ne se connaissait pas le reste du temps... Je me remettrais à espérer, à me prendre la tête sur des bêtises et à aller de déception en déception... Est-ce vraiment ça que je veux ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'ai aucune raison de souhaiter cela.

Mais alors que je m'endors en me remémorant et en idéalisant les moments que j'ai vécus avec Sirius, je me dis que la raison n'a vraiment rien à voir là-dedans.

Malheureusement.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain étant un dimanche, j'en profite pour faire la grasse matinée. Liliane, Madeleine et Aphroda se lèvent toujours tôt et j'adore avoir le dortoir à moi toute seule, pour traîner au lit, prendre tout mon temps sous la douche, m'habiller tranquillement... Rare plaisir que je savoure dès que j'en ai l'occasion.

Les rideaux en velours bleu de mon lit sont fermés, me plongeant dans un petit cocon de douce lumière bleutée duquel j'aimerais ne jamais sortir. Là, bien au chaud sous ma couette, oscillant entre l'éveil et la somnolence, je peux faire comme si je n'avais aucun souci dans ma vie en ce moment. Je crois qu'il n'existe rien au monde de plus reposant.

Malheureusement, c'est bien connu, le temps passe toujours trop vite le dimanche matin et une fois passées onze heures, je décide finalement de bouger mes fesses de mon lit et d'aller à la douche, affronter ce monde cruel derrière mes rideaux. La lumière vive du soleil m'agresse les yeux lorsque j'ouvre mes rideaux, brisant mon cocon de douceur, et je traîne mollement les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain.

A mon grand dam cependant, la porte est fermée. Il y a déjà quelqu'un à l'intérieur. En faisant plus attention, j'entends la voix étouffée d'Aphroda chanter sous la douche le dernier tube d'un groupe de musique à la mode.

\- _Oooh, you can take the Portkey to my heart... but you need to find it... Ooooh, the Portkey to my heart... hold on tight to it..._

Esquissant une grimace, je recule pour retourner dans mon lit en attendant qu'elle sorte. Depuis quand elle se douche aussi tard le dimanche ? C'est alors que je remarque que les rideaux de son lit, contrairement à ceux de Madeleine et Liliane, sont encore fermés, signalant la présence de quelqu'un dans le dit-lit.

Attendez... mais si Aphroda est sous la douche en ce moment, alors qui...?

La réponse s'impose tout d'un coup à mon cerveau encore embrumé de sommeil au moment même où les rideaux s'ouvrent brusquement sur...

Oh non c'est pas vrai.

Pas encore. Pas lui. Pas Rosier !

Uniquement vêtu de son caleçon en plus, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

J'ai comme une impression très désagréable de déjà vu.

Ses sourcils se haussent avec mépris lorsqu'il me voit, en même temps qu'un petit sourire narquois apparaît au coin de ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Allez et c'est reparti pour les politesses d'usage... Et dire que c'est un dimanche matin, Merlin n'a-t-il donc aucune pitié envers ma pauvre personne ?

Rosier se redresse et s'assied au bord du lit d'Aphroda avec nonchalance, pendant que je le fixe en me demandant si ce n'est pas un mauvais rêve. Presque un mois est passé depuis la fois où je l'ai surpris dans notre salle de bain et j'avais commencé à espérer qu'il ne reviendrait plus. J'avais commencé à relâcher ma vigilance... je n'aurais pas dû.

Nom d'un gobelin neurasthénique, je vais Avada Kedavriser Aphroda ! Non seulement elle ramène encore une fois son mec Mangemort dans notre dortoir mais en plus, elle n'a encore une fois pas pris la peine de me prévenir !

Et pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit à poil, celui-là ?

\- Je te conseille de répondre à ma question au lieu de me mater comme ça, même si j'imagine que tu ne dois pas souvent avoir l'occasion de voir un corps aussi parfait dans ta chambre, commente Rosier en me regardant d'un air amusé.

Il se lève lentement et attrape sa baguette posée sur la table de nuit. C'est ce dernier geste qui me fait finalement réagir et, réalisant soudain que je suis en t-shirt et culotte devant Rosier armé de sa baguette, je plonge littéralement vers ma table de nuit pour récupérer ma propre baguette.

\- _Impedimenta_ , lance Rosier d'une voix presque ennuyée.

Je suis coupée en plein vol dans mon plongeon et me sens soudain bouger au ralenti, comme si mes membres étaient devenus trop lourds pour que je puisse les bouger normalement. Un peu comme une limace qui se retrouve sans trop savoir pourquoi à l'épreuve du 400 mètres haies des Jeux Olympiques. Et bien voilà, c'est moi. Enchantée, Lulu la limace.

\- Je t'ai posé une question, la Sang-de-Bourbe, siffle Rosier alors que ma jambe gauche amorce sa descente à la vitesse d'un bébé ver de terre. Je croyais pourtant t'avoir prévenue que si tu te retrouvais encore une fois sur mon chemin, tu risquerais de le regretter. Et il n'y a rien de plus que je déteste au monde que de me faire déranger un dimanche matin par une odeur de saleté dans l'air...

Il a qu'à rester dans son dortoir qui pue le renfermé alors, c'est pas moi qui l'ai invité ici.

Sans relâcher son sort, Rosier s'approche de moi par derrière. Il a bien travaillé sa démarche de prédateur, ce con. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il fait ne fait qu'accroître ma panique naissante. Je prends soudain pleinement conscience du fait que mon t-shirt s'est relevé dans mon mouvement au ralenti et que mes fesses sont en plein dans le champ de vision de Rosier. J'espère qu'il n'est pas en train de regarder.

Et ma baguette, qui n'est qu'à moins d'un mètre de moi... Si je pouvais seulement accélérer le mouvement de mon bras...

\- Heureusement, les choses évoluent, poursuit Rosier derrière moi. Bientôt, on interdira aux gens comme toi de se mélanger avec les vrais sorciers et vous retournerez à votre place.

Blablabla, c'est fou comme il radote celui-là. Si je pouvais juste attraper ma baguette et lui faire pousser des pustules sur le visage, qu'il voie si je suis une vraie sorcière ou non... Allez, je ne suis plus très loin...

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, continue Rosier de sa voix faussement douce. Toi, je te réserve une place spéciale... Je t'avais bien dit quelle était ta place, tu ne te souviens pas ? Je t'avais dit...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il se rapproche de moi et soudain, je sens sa main se poser sur mes fesses. J'ai envie de hurler et de me dégager immédiatement mais le sort m'en empêche. Mon sang se glace encore plus lorsqu'il se penche vers moi pour murmurer le reste de sa phrase à mon oreille. Je deviens blanche comme un fantôme. La panique s'insinue définitivement en moi alors que je réalise que je n'ai absolument aucun moyen de défense contre Rosier dans cette position.

C'est alors que j'entends le bruit de la porte du dortoir qui s'ouvre. Rosier retire précipitamment sa main et s'éloigne de moi. La distraction que cela provoque le fait relâcher son sort, suffisamment pour que je réussisse enfin à attraper ma baguette. Je me lance aussitôt le contre-sort et me retourne, baguette à la main, vers Rosier. J'ai le coeur qui bat à tout rompre, encore sous le choc de ses mots à mon oreille, alors que lui me regarde avec un petit sourire condescendant, plein de promesses, certain de sa supériorité.

Incapable de faire face à son regard plus longtemps, terrifiée malgré moi, je fais venir à moi ma plus longue cape d'un coup de baguette et me précipite hors du dortoir en l'enfilant rapidement, bousculant au passage une Liliane à l'air confus dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ? entends-je Rosier dire à Liliane d'un ton menaçant.

J'entends Liliane marmonner une excuse et refermer la porte, mais je suis déjà presque en bas des escaliers. Elle n'a pas pu ne pas voir ce qu'il vient de se passer et à cette pensée, inexplicablement, un sentiment de honte m'envahit.

Encore trop secouée pour réaliser un sortilège de Désillusion à peu près correct, je traverse la salle commune aussi vite que possible. Heureusement, Barry est trop occupé à faire un dessin avec de la fiente de hibou pour m'apercevoir. Seule Madeleine me voit courir à moitié vers la porte mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, je dévale les escaliers de la Tour à toute vitesse, avec une seule obsession en tête : me mettre à l'abri, aussi loin de Rosier que possible.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrive à la tour d'Astronomie, que je descends les escaliers vers la salle cachée au sous-sol et que j'ai jeté un sort sur la trappe que je m'autorise à souffler.

Je me pelotonne sur le fauteuil que j'ai métamorphosé il y a déjà un moment avec un plaid en velours bleu que j'ai ramené des dortoirs. C'est bon, personne ne viendra me chercher ici. Et il n'est pas question que je retourne aux dortoirs.

Ce soir, je dormirai ici.

OoOoOoOoO

Malheureusement, je ne peux pas rester dans ma salle cachée toute ma vie. Il a bien fallu que j'en sorte pour aller chercher des vêtements, mes affaires de cours et prendre une douche au dortoir.

Quand je suis rentrée lundi matin, les filles ont fait comme si de rien n'était, comme si je ne venais pas juste de découcher. Ça aurait dû m'agacer, j'aurais dû me mettre en colère au moins contre Aphroda, mais bizarrement, je préférais ne pas en parler moi non plus. Alors moi aussi, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était et je suis allée en cours comme si de rien n'était alors que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me pelotonner dans mon lit et de ne plus en sortir. Alors qu'à chaque fois que je croisais Rosier, même de loin, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de baisser les yeux.

J'ai bien pensé à alerter un professeur, ne serait-ce que pour prévenir qu'un Serpentard est déjà venu dormir deux fois dans les dortoirs des filles de Serdaigle et qu'on l'empêche de le faire à nouveau, mais ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Non seulement avec Aphroda qui me déclarerait officiellement la guerre mais surtout avec Rosier, et Dieu sait comment il pourrait réagir. Et je n'ai pas envie de savoir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Bien sûr, si j'avais un quelconque moyen de pression sur lui, ce serait plus simple, je pourrais essayer de le coincer avec ça. Si je savais ce qu'il traficotait dans les cuisines, par exemple.

Mais plus ça va, plus je me dis que Sirius avait raison. Que je me suis montée la tête pour rien et que Rosier ne fait rien de particulier là-bas. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire de grave dans l'enceinte de l'école ? Qui plus est, sous la barbe de Dumbledore... C'est vrai que c'est très peu plausible.

J'ai donc abandonné cette piste et l'espoir d'avoir un moyen de pression sur Rosier. La meilleure solution reste de l'éviter le plus possible. Et désormais, je ne relâche plus ma vigilance dans le dortoir. Désormais, quand je me lève le matin, c'est avec ma baguette à la main. Désormais, si je dois lui faire face, je serai prête.

Et si jamais il revient dormir dans le dortoir (la question serait plutôt quand il reviendra, d'ailleurs), je pourrai toujours aller me réfugier dans mon QG sous la tour d'Astronomie.

\- Dis, Nakey, tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour conserver la nourriture plus longtemps ? je demande l'air de rien au petit elfe venu ramasser mon assiette.

Je suis venue dîner aux cuisines ce soir, je n'avais pas envie d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Il commence à y avoir trop de gens que je n'ai pas envie de croiser.

D'un claquement de doigts, Nakey fait disparaître les dernières traces de soupe de mon assiette et me regarde de ses grands yeux globuleux.

\- Je ne sais pas, Miss Lucy. Les elfes de maison ne lancent pas de sorts. Les sorts sont pour les sorciers, Miss Lucy, les grands sorciers, pas pour les elfes de maison.

Avachie sur ma table comme une limace enceinte de neuf mois, je me redresse quelque peu à ces mots en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Arrête, les elfes sont bien meilleurs en magie que les sorciers, vous pouvez faire plein de choses qu'on ne peut pas faire.

\- Miss Lucy ne doit pas dire ça Miss Lucy ! dit Nakey en secouant ses grandes oreilles d'un air terrifié. Les elfes de maison sont là pour servir les sorciers, pas pour être... meilleurs en magie, finit-il en chuchotant, comme s'il avait peur qu'on l'entende prononcer ces derniers mots.

\- D'accord d'accord, si tu veux, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre et les elfes ont de grands pouvoirs que les sorciers n'ont pas, même s'ils ne lancent pas de sorts comme nous avec des baguettes.

\- Non non non, Miss Lucy, non non non, répète Nakey en jetant des regards apeurés autour de lui. Nakey n'a pas de grands pouvoirs, Miss, Nakey est là pour servir, pour être un bon elfe de maison !

Je m'apprête à rétorquer que ça n'a rien à voir lorsque je remarque que certains des collègues de Nakey nous regardent avec désapprobation et que cela semble bouleverser Nakey.

Je dois encore avoir dit une connerie.

\- Bien sûr Nakey, tu es un super elfe de maison, dis-je pour me rattraper. Je n'ai jamais voulu dire le contraire.

Nakey devient alors tout rouge et me fait plein de courbettes.

\- Merci Miss Lucy merci. Est-ce que Nakey peut y aller ? Il y a beaucoup de travail ce soir pour les elfes de maison.

\- Oh, oui, bien sûr désolée Nakey, dis-je surprise. Heu... à bientôt alors.

\- A bientôt Miss Lucy, fait Nakey avant de filer comme une flèche avec mon assiette qui le suit en lévitant.

Bon alors ça, si ce n'est pas de la fuite au premier degré, je ne m'y connais pas. Et je peux vous assurer que niveau fuite, je m'y connais plutôt pas mal.

Je ne comprends pas, pourtant je n'ai rien dit d'offensant. C'était même plutôt un compliment.

Je ne pige vraiment rien à la logique des elfes...

J'espère que Nakey n'est pas rancunier et qu'il ne m'en voudra pas longtemps, parce que c'est l'un de mes derniers alliés dans ce château. Et je compte sur lui pour me ravitailler à chaque fois que je n'ai pas le courage de manger dans la Grande Salle avec tout le monde.

Le voyant trottiner partout dans la cuisine sans plus se préoccuper de moi, je décide de remonter chez les Serdaigles. Inutile de rester plus longtemps ici et de l'embêter, même si je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer au dortoir. Je pourrai peut-être rester dans la salle commune...

Mais alors que je passe le tableau des cuisines et que je m'apprête à me jeter un sort de Désillusion, un mouvement face à moi attire mon attention. Un tableau qui coulisse. Laissant apparaître une silhouette bien reconnaissable. Seule, pour une fois.

Mon coeur a ce petit sursaut qu'il fait à chaque fois que je l'aperçois, mais cette fois comme ces dernières semaines, il s'accompagne d'un pincement de douleur.

Il n'a pas l'air très surpris de me voir. Il me regarde et, contre toute attente, s'avance vers moi alors que je reste plantée sur place, incapable de faire un geste.

\- Salut, dit Sirius.

Je cligne des yeux un peu bêtement, résistant au réflexe stupide de regarder derrière moi pour vérifier qu'il ne s'adresse pas à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Salut, je réponds automatiquement.

Il y a une seconde de flottement, puis je n'y tiens plus. Il y a comme une bâche qui s'ouvre en moi et je lâche tout d'une seule traite.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lupin. Je te jure que je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regardait pas, mais j'ai été trop curieuse et... je m'en veux vraiment. Dans tous les cas, je n'en parlerai à personne, tu peux me croire.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Sirius me regarde avec un air indéchiffrable et je me mets à paniquer. Et si je venais de jeter ma fierté aux oubliettes pour me prendre une autre claque en pleine face ?

Tant pis. Au moins, j'aurais dit ce que j'avais à dire.

\- OK, je te crois, dit finalement Sirius.

Vraiment ? Il me croit ?

J'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire tellement je suis soulagée. Ça doit être nerveux.

Tout ça pour ça !

Je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire soulagé.

\- En fait, il y a plus important, lâche Sirius d'un air grave. C'est pour ça que je te cherchais.

Mon sourire se fige sur mon visage.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? je demande, alarmée.

Sirius fait un pas vers moi en regardant à gauche, à droite, vérifiant que personne n'est dans les environs. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer d'aussi grave ?

Puis, alors que je retiens mon souffle, il lâche à voix basse :

\- Rosier est retourné aux cuisines. Peter a pu le suivre.

* * *

* Pour info, "belloccio" signifie grosso modo "bellâtre" en français, un mot que je trouve personnellement ultra moche... c'est pourquoi j'en ai profité pour le mettre en italien, c'est quand même plus classe, non ?

* * *

A/N de fin : Et sur cette phrase pleine de suspense, c'est fini pour ce mois-ci !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires divers et variés, que ce soit pour vous plaindre de ne pas avoir eu de chocogrenouilles à Noël, pour vous la péter parce que vous avez obtenu un Patronus trop stylé sur Pottermore, pour me raconter à quel point vous êtes tombée amoureuse de Newt dans Les Animaux Fantastiques (vous en faites pas, moi aussi Eddie Redmayne est mon nouveau fantasme... d'ailleurs je suis à la recherche de photos de lui nu, si jamais vous en avez contactez-moi) ou même pour commenter ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, pourquoi pas, après tout c'est Noël !

Je vous envoie plein d'amour et de petits coeurs en chocolat, et promis je me dépêche pour le prochain chapitre :)


	24. Dazed and confused

A/N : Heu... coucou vous vous souvenez de moi ? Que dire à part désolée de vous avoir fait attendre... oh tiens, déjà un an ? Oups.

Pour tout dire, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, j'ai seulement un peu décroché des fanfictions ces derniers temps, rattrapée par The Real Life. Tout ce que je peux vous dire pour répondre à vos interrogations, c'est que j'ai bien l'intention de terminer cette fic, que je sais déjà comment elle va se finir et qu'il reste (attention, info exclusive !) moins de dix chapitres avant la fin. Ceci étant dit, il faut encore les écrire ces 10 chapitres... Mais j'y crois !

Je vous remercie toutes énormément pour vos reviews, vous êtes géniales et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me remet dans le bain et me re-motive lorsque je me connecte après des mois d'absence et que je vois que j'ai de nouveaux messages ou reviews. Honnêtement, je pense pas que je me serais motivée pour écrire la fin sans ces messages. Alors merci encore :)

Pour les anonymes, je vous réponds ici (même si vous ne vous souvenez probablement pas de ce que vous avez écrit depuis le temps, moi j'y tiens).

Vlad : Plein de coeurs virtuels parce que ta review m'a bien fait rire. Et que tu es la première à militer pour un pairing Lucy/Rosier, je dois avouer que je n'y avais pas pensé ahah. Ca ferait un bon retournement de situation ! mais bon comme tu l'as dit, c'est un pervers et il ne voit pas Lucy comme son égale, c'est pour ça qu'il se permet de lui faire des trucs qu'il n'oserait pas avec quelqu'un comme Aphroda par exemple. Donc bon c'est pas terrible comme base pour une relation saine. Concernant Newt, je me suis faite à l'idée qu'il préfère les mannequins à mon humble personne, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. Bref j'espère que tu as passé un joyeux Noel 2016 ET 2017 (deux pour le prix d'un, youpi) et je t'envoie des bisous !

Luxisse : Ah une fan de Rosier, c'est rare mais ça existe ! Merci pour tes compliments :) En ce qui concerne la réaction de Lupin, tu vas avoir l'explication dans ce chapitre-ci. Même si du coup après un an pour te remettre dans le bain, tu risques de devoir encore relire le chapitre d'avant... désolée ahah. Merci à toi !

Machurida : Je t'avais déjà répondu mais je profite de l'occasion pour te faire des bisous, en espérant que tu sois toujours là pour les recevoir :)

Guest : Merde, si t'as fait de l'hyperventilation pour 3 mois, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour un an ahahah. Probablement "c'est quoi cette fic déjà ?". Ahah en tout cas si tu cliques sur le lien, tu auras la réponse à tes interrogations concernant la réaction chelou de Remus dans ce chapitre-ci. Merci pour ta review et joyeux Noël à toi. Bisous ! PS: un Occamy comme Patronus c'est ultra stylé je suis hyper jalouse, moi qui étais trop fière de mon ours polaire...

SallyWolf : Contente que tu aies aimé ce chapitre :) Depuis le temps, j'espère que c'est à nouveau la joie dans ta vie en ce moment. En tout cas, j'espère que tu apprécieras aussi ce chapitre si jamais tu repasses dans le coin :) Je t'envoie plein de bisous !

Esmeyralda : Coucou me revoilà :) Comme quoi tu vois il ne faut pas m'enterrer trop tôt, je suis du genre à revenir hanter les méandres de ffnet encore et encore ahah. Merci d'avoir pris des nouvelles en tout cas ! En espérant te revoir dans le coin. bisous !

MissElna : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aies aimé et que tu sois de retour dans le fandom HP ! Tu vois j'ai presque posté pendant les vacances, mais pas celles d'été... oups. A bientôt peut-être :)

Voilà, en ce qui concerne le chapitre, il reprend directement après le dernier. Pour rappel, Sirius a boudé Lucy pendant deux semaines parce qu'il a appris qu'elle était au courant du secret des Maraudeurs, Lucy nous a fait une petite dépression de derrière les fagots, et là c'est la fête parce que Sirius vient de lui reparler... mais pour quelle raison ? La réponse ci-dessous.

Le titre est une chanson de Led Zeppelin. Si vous l'écoutez, ça vous donnera une assez bonne idée de ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Lucy dans ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 24 : Dazed and Confused

OoOoOoO

 _Been dazed and confused for so long it's not true…_

OoOoOoO

 _\- Rosier est retourné dans les cuisines. Peter a pu le suivre._

Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça que je reste en bug pendant quelques secondes, le temps que l'information me monte au pois chiche génétiquement modifié qui me sert de cerveau. Puis je lâche d'un air de débilité profonde :

\- Hein ?

\- Chhhhut ! fait immédiatement Sirius avec de grands gestes. Pas ici !

Il jette encore plein de regards autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que les toiles d'araignée aient entendu notre conversation.

C'est pas comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qui valait la peine d'être entendu, de toute façon. Enfin, à part mes pitoyables excuses dont il n'a eu d'ailleurs strictement rien à faire... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai encore ouvert ma bouche, moi ? S'il me cherchait pour me parler de Rosier, ça me donnait l'occasion de renouer contact avec lui sans avoir besoin de m'excuser... c'était l'excuse parfaite !

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parler sans réfléchir.

C'est décidé. Dorénavant, je compterai jusqu'à trois hippogriffes dans ma tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

Je me mets donc à compter gaiement les hippogriffes alors que Sirius regarde tout autour de lui puis se dirige vers une porte un peu plus loin.

\- _Alohomora_ , souffle-t-il.

La porte s'ouvre dans un petit « clic », il la pousse et me fait signe de le suivre à l'intérieur.

Alors que je suis à peine rendue à quatre hippogriffes, mon cerveau fait la connexion Sirius + moi + une salle de classe vide et mon coeur se met à battre d'anticipation. J'ai besoin de faire appel à toute ma volonté pour me rappeler qu'il est là pour me parler de Rosier et non pas pour rattraper le temps perdu de ces dernières semaines.

Dire que ce matin encore, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir des infos sur Rosier et maintenant, tout ce à quoi j'arrive à penser, c'est à Sirius et à ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête de Gryffondor incompréhensible.

Mon regard se fixe sur son dos alors que je rentre dans la salle à sa suite et qu'il jette quelques sorts sur la porte pour ne pas qu'on soit dérangés. Les questions me brûlent les lèvres.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a mis autant de temps à revenir me parler ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut encore ? Est-ce qu'il regrette ? Est-ce que je lui ai manqué ? Est-ce qu'il compte encore aller au bout de son pari ? Est-ce qu'il envisage de m'embrasser dans un futur proche ? Genre, maintenant ?

Rappelle-toi, Lucy. On compte les hippogriffes.

Un hippogriffe. Deux hippogriffes. Trois hippogriffes.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Rosier ? je demande.

Voilà, excellente question. Comme quoi, ça marche le truc des hippogriffes.

Sirius se tourne vers moi en rangeant nonchalamment sa baguette dans sa manche.

\- Pas grand chose en fait, m'annonce-t-il calmement. En fait, je comptais sur toi pour m'aider à éclaircir tout ça.

Super, donc en fait il est revenu uniquement pour me parler de Rosier.

Il se hisse sur un bureau poussiéreux et me regarde avec sérieux de ses grands yeux gris, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller m'asseoir à côté de lui, de poser ma tête sur son épaule et de respirer son odeur comme une droguée en manque, mais je résiste vaillamment à mes pulsions et vais plutôt m'asseoir sur le rebord de l'estrade professorale, face à lui. Restons concentrée : un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes.

\- OK, raconte-moi tout, dis-je en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

\- OK. C'était hier soir. Il était déjà assez tard, on était déjà montés au dortoir et prêts à aller se coucher. Enfin, sauf James qui n'était toujours pas rentré de son escapade romantique dans le château avec Lily... en-dehors du couvre-feu sous la Cape, franchement ce sont les deux pires Préfets-en-Chef que Poudlard ait jamais vu...

Il secoue la tête avec amusement.

Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire de la balade romantique de Potter-la-commère et je lui dirais volontiers d'abréger et d'en venir à l'essentiel, mais en réalité, je profite honteusement de son bla-bla pour le regarder sans la moindre retenue.

Oui, oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites... je suis vraiment une groupie de base. Mais pour ma défense, je n'ai pas eu ma dose ces deux dernières semaines. J'ai dû passer mon temps à faire semblant de ne pas le regarder pour ne pas qu'il voit que je le regarde. Et comme il me grillait quand même à chaque fois, j'ai fini par me forcer à ne plus le regarder du tout. Et sachez que ce n'était pas facile du tout, surtout quand il se balade partout dans le château en étant sexy comme ça en permanence.

Donc maintenant que je me suis excusée et que ma fierté est à peu près dans le même état que les chaussettes sales de Barry à la fin de la semaine, je peux très bien regarder Sirius comme je veux, je ne suis plus à ça près. En plus, j'ai une bonne excuse : il est en train de parler. Et la politesse exige qu'on regarde les gens quand ils parlent.

Bon d'accord, la politesse n'exige pas que je m'émerveille devant le pétillement dans ses yeux. Elle n'exige pas non plus que je sois fascinée par une mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'est échappée de sa tignasse et repose nonchalamment devant ses yeux, se balançant légèrement avec les mouvements de sa tête. La politesse exige encore moins que je commence à fantasmer sur ses lèvres alors qu'il parle, imaginant plutôt qu'il me parle dans le creux de l'oreille avant de poser ces lèvres si captivantes sur les miennes. Mais je le fais quand même, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'extrêmement poli.

\- Bref, reprennent les lèvres de Sirius après avoir fini leur interlude sur le couple de l'année. J'étais dans mon lit en train de regarder la Carte pour vérifier que... enfin, je regardais la Carte, quoi.

Je suis trop occupée à visualiser Sirius dans son lit pour me poser des questions sur sa relation mystérieuse avec sa carte. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux longs et reprend rapidement :

\- Et bref, à un moment, j'ai vu le nom de Rosier qui sortait de la salle commune de Serpentard. J'ai tout de suite deviné qu'il allait faire quelque chose de pas net. Déjà, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps et il n'avait rien à faire en-dehors de sa salle commune à une heure aussi tardive, surtout que pour une fois il était seul...

Je me retiens de lui rappeler que son meilleur pote était aussi hors de sa salle commune après le couvre-feu au même moment, et hoche la tête pour lui signifier de continuer.

Ben oui, il faut quand même que je donne l'impression que je suis en train de suivre cette conversation et non pas d'en profiter pour le mater ouvertement.

D'ailleurs, cette petite barbe de quelques jours lui va incroyablement bien, c'est fou comme il est sexy avec. Il devrait la laisser pousser plus souvent.

Simple conseil d'amie.

\- ... et en plus, il allait clairement en direction des cuisines. Alors ni une ni deux, je me suis aussitôt levé et je suis allé réveiller Peter. Il ne dormait pas encore vraiment, mais il ne voulait pas sortir de son lit et j'ai mis un temps fou à le convaincre. Au final, il a fallu que Remus s'en mêle... d'ailleurs ça m'a étonné que Remus soit de mon côté parce que la dernière fois qu'on en avait parlé il pensait que Rosier ne faisait rien de mal et il m'avait presque convaincu... Jusqu'à ce que tu me parles de sa conversation avec mon frère, bien sûr. Ça m'a fait douter.

Une lueur sombre passe dans ses yeux mais il passe rapidement la main dans ses cheveux et la lueur disparaît si vite que je ne l'aurais certainement pas remarquée si je n'étais pas en train de le fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit.

\- Mais là, il a poussé Peter à aller écouter ce qu'il se passait, reprend Sirius. Je crois qu'il était quand même curieux. Et avec Remus à mes côtés, Peter ne pouvait pas refuser. Il a fini par se lever, il s'est transformé et je l'ai regardé courir jusqu'aux cuisines sur la Carte. Avec le temps qu'on a mis pour négocier avec Peter, Rosier était déjà arrivé depuis un petit moment, mais il était encore là quand Peter s'est faufilé dans les cuisines.

Ma curiosité me pousse à lui demander en quoi se transforme Pettigrow, mais je n'ose pas, de peur qu'il s'énerve comme l'autre fois, qu'il arrête de me parler et qu'il recommence à m'ignorer.

Merlin, je crois que je suis vraiment traumatisée.

\- Avec Remus, on a attendu que Peter revienne et ça n'a pas été très long. Ça faisait à peine quelques minutes que Peter était arrivé dans les cuisines que Rosier était déjà en train de s'en aller. On l'a vu partir sur la Carte. On a eu peur que ce soit parce qu'il avait vu Peter ou qu'il l'avait reconnu malgré sa forme d'Animagus, je ne sais pas comment... mais Peter nous a assuré qu'il était resté dans l'ombre tout le long, et le connaissant je ne pense pas que ce soit faux.

Il a un petit rire, presque attendri, et je réalise à quel point il est beau quand il rit. Pas que je ne l'avais pas déjà réalisé avant mais... ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu rire d'aussi près et je l'avais presque oublié. Ça me donne envie de dire quelque chose de drôle pour le faire rire à nouveau.

Dommage que ma capacité à être drôle soit à peu près équivalente à la capacité de Snape à se laver les cheveux.

\- Mais on a quand même attendu un bon moment que Peter revienne, continue Sirius. Parce qu'il a profité de son tour dans la cuisine pour attraper une tablette de chocolat et, comme c'était assez lourd, il a mis plus de temps à remonter en la portant. Et une fois qu'il était de retour au dortoir, il avait faim après tout cet exercice, alors il a commencé à manger la tablette et bien sûr, Remus s'y est mis aussi parce qu'il ne sait jamais dire non à du chocolat, surtout quand c'est du chocolat noir... Remus adore le chocolat noir. Les autres chocolats aussi d'ailleurs, mais il a une préférence pour le chocolat noir.

C'est moi ou Sirius se perd dans des détails dont TOUT LE MONDE SE FICHE au lieu d'aller à l'essentiel et de me dire ce que Rosier faisait ?

Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un lui enseigne comment abréger ses histoires.

\- Mais heureusement, Peter a un véritable talent pour parler tout en mangeant et il nous a dit qu'il n'avait rien vu de particulier, seulement Rosier qui discutait avec un elfe dans un coin. Vu la manière dont il l'a décrit, je suis quasiment sûr que c'était Polly, la même elfe que les autres fois. Peter n'a pas entendu grand chose... Mais apparemment, Rosier et l'elfe avaient l'air très sérieux, ce n'était pas une conversation anodine. Peter a réussi à se rapprocher et il a entendu Rosier demander à l'elfe si elle avait bien compris ce qu'il lui demandait. Que c'était très important et qu'il ne confierait pas cette tâche à n'importe quel elfe.

Je fronce les sourcils alors qu'il fait une pause dramatique.

\- Cette tâche ? C'est le mot qu'il a employé ?

Sirius hoche la tête.

\- Et... c'est tout ? je demande.

\- Ouais. L'elfe lui a assuré qu'elle avait bien compris, qu'il pouvait compter sur elle et qu'elle savait garder les secrets de ses maîtres. Et puis Rosier est parti. A mon avis, il voulait juste s'assurer de sa fiabilité mais il lui fait déjà confiance.

Je hoche la tête pensivement. Mon cerveau se remet à élaborer des théories. Pourquoi Rosier a-t-il autant confiance en cette elfe en particulier ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il choisie elle et pas un autre elfe ? Et pourquoi Polly lui est-elle aussi dévouée ?

\- Est-ce que...

\- Cette...

Sirius et moi avons parlé en même temps. On s'interrompt tous les deux et il me fait un petit sourire d'excuse qui me donne aussitôt des bouffées de chaleur.

\- Quoi ? dis-je bêtement.

\- Non, dis ce que tu voulais dire, dit Sirius noblement.

Quoi, que tu me donnes envie de te sauter dessus quand tu me souris comme ça ?

Non attendez, c'est pas le bon truc à dire.

Un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes... Ah ça me revient.

\- Tu sais d'où viennent les elfes de Poudlard ? je demande. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'ils sont nés ici ou est-ce qu'ils appartenaient à d'autres familles avant ?

Vu l'air confus de Sirius, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

\- Heu... aucune idée, j'imagine qu'ils ont toujours été là... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Polly doit être liée à la famille de Rosier, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Sinon, Rosier ne lui ferait pas autant confiance. Et elle n'aurait aucune raison de lui obéir à lui plus qu'un autre. Je me suis renseignée un peu sur la façon dont fonctionne l'esclavage des elfes...

\- L'esclavage, c'est un mot un peu fort, proteste Sirius.

Heu... Travailler pour quelqu'un sans être payé et sans avoir la possibilité d'arrêter, ça s'appelle comment alors ?

\- Peu importe, dis-je. Les elfes ne peuvent pas contester ou ignorer un ordre direct de leur maître, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Théoriquement, non ils ne peuvent pas, confirme Sirius.

\- Et à Poudlard, le maître suprême des elfes, ce serait Dumbledore non ?

\- Je suppose oui...

Il me regarde en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, ne voyant pas où je veux en venir. Je m'explique :

\- Ça veut dire que les elfes de Poudlard ne peuvent pas aller contre la volonté de Dumbledore. Sauf s'ils considèrent qu'ils ont un maître encore plus important que Dumbledore. Et dans ce cas-là, les ordres de ce maître surpasseraient ceux de Dumbledore.

\- Donc tu penses que Polly considère Rosier comme son vrai maître, supérieur à Dumbledore ?

Je hoche la tête, mais Sirius a l'air sceptique.

\- Mais les elfes ne peuvent pas simplement décider de leur maître. Ce genre de lien ne s'établit pas selon les préférences des elfes. Si Dumbledore a acheté l'elfe, alors il devient son maître. L'elfe ne peut pas contester ça.

\- A moins que Dumbledore n'ait pas acheté l'elfe, dis-je de ma meilleure voix de Sherlock Holmes.

Sirius fronce les sourcils, confus.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il est possible qu'il l'ait seulement récupérée, qu'on la lui ait donnée parce qu'on n'en avait pas besoin. Dumbledore serait totalement du genre à recueillir des elfes de maison rejetés par leur famille à Poudlard.

\- Oui c'est possible... mais à moins qu'il ne commette une faute très grave et qu'on lui donne des vêtements, personne ne renvoie un elfe de maison, ils sont bien trop utiles. Et je suis sûr que si la famille Rosier avait renvoyé un de leurs elfes, j'en aurais entendu parler. C'est le genre de scandales dont raffolent les familles de sang-pur.

Il prend une grimace dégoûtée, comme à chaque fois qu'il mentionne son milieu d'origine.

\- Non, ce genre de lien serait trop évident... Je pensais plutôt à autre chose, dis-je mystérieusement.

\- A quoi ?

Un peu embarrassée, je me mords la lèvre et regarde ailleurs. Est-ce que je peux parler de ça à Sirius sans complètement détruire le peu de dignité qu'il me reste ?

\- A quooooi ? insiste Sirius avec curiosité.

J'hésite. Je sens mes joues rosir un peu et c'est de mauvais augure. Surtout qu'il a ses grands yeux gris curieux fixés sur moi.

\- Est-ce que... je commence avec hésitation. Est-ce que tu sais comment les elfes se reproduisent ?

Le regard de surprise sur le visage de Sirius serait presque comique si je n'étais pas aussi atterrée d'évoquer ce sujet si glamour devant lui.

\- Heu... non, avoue Sirius. Et je t'avoue que je peux très bien vivre sans le savoir.

Tu m'étonnes. Moi aussi, j'aurais pu... Si seulement je n'avais pas emprunté _Les pratiques de reproduction sexuée des elfes de maison à travers les siècles à la bibliothèque_ …

Oui, j'ai fini par être curieuse et je l'ai lu. Mais pas l'édition illustrée, quand même... j'ai mes limites. Et mine de rien, j'ai appris quelques petits trucs utiles.

\- Bon, mais tu viens d'une famille de sang-pur, tu dois bien savoir que les... heu... accouplements entre les elfes sont prévus et organisés par leurs familles respectives ? je demande.

Cette fois, il ne retient pas sa grimace dégoûtée.

\- Ouais, j'avais une tante qui adorait organiser ce genre de trucs, raconte-t-il. Elle leur faisait faire des tests de fertilité et sélectionnait ceux qui avaient le meilleur patrimoine génétique. Et ensuite elle organisait des rencontres entre les elfes pour qu'ils copulent devant ses yeux. Elle invitait des copines pour regarder en buvant du Brandy. Complètement cinglée, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Ça a l'air heu... charmant, dis-je.

Pendant un instant, l'image d'un groupe de dames bien habillées se soûlant sur une terrasse tout en commentant les galipettes d'un couple d'elfes devant leurs yeux me vient à l'esprit. Je secoue vivement la tête pour m'en débarrasser et reprends mon explication.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que... à tous les coups, la mère de Polly est une elfe au service de la famille Rosier. Mais peut-être que Polly a été conçue dans le secret, sans que les familles ne l'aient jamais ordonné, ce qui est interdit et fortement punissable par la communauté sorcière. La mère de Polly devait être tiraillée entre son devoir d'elfe de maison et ses sentiments. Elle a sûrement dû accoucher secrètement sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive et s'occuper de son bébé elfe sans en parler à personne. Et, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder son enfant secret pendant longtemps, dès que Polly a été en âge de s'occuper d'elle-même, sa mère s'est rendue à Poudlard et a supplié Dumbledore de prendre sa fille à son service. Et comme Dumbledore est gentil, il a accepté. Sans réaliser que Polly, pendant toute son enfance, avait vécu cachée dans la maison des Rosier, rêvant d'être reconnue par cette famille comme leur elfe de maison légitime. Rêvant de leur reconnaissance. Alors lorsque Rosier, le descendant de sa famille de naissance, l'a retrouvée à Poudlard... Polly était prête à tout pour lui. Pour obtenir cette reconnaissance dont elle avait rêvé toute sa vie. Quitte à transgresser les règles que son maître officiel, Dumbledore, avait fixées !

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis levée pendant mon explication, emportée par mon histoire. Sirius, quant à lui, n'a pas bougé et me regarde comme si j'étais une licorne à cinq pattes.

Je viens de lui faire part d'une de mes plus brillantes théories, il pourrait au moins faire l'effort d'avoir l'air impressionné.

Au lieu de ça, il y a un grand silence.

\- Ou alors, dit lentement Sirius, les Rosier avaient un elfe de maison en trop et l'ont envoyé à Poudlard.

J'écarte cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main.

\- Non, c'est trop... c'est trop...

Je me creuse la tête pour trouver un contre-argument mais rien ne me vient.

Mais non ! Ma théorie est mieux !

\- Logique ? propose Sirius.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et me regarde avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

\- Humpf, fais-je en m'appuyant contre le bureau derrière moi, les bras croisés. De toute façon, ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Polly n'est pas vraiment sous les ordres de Dumbledore, mais sous ceux de Rosier ! Elle est totalement en mesure de transgresser les ordres de Dumbledore. Ce qui veut dire que si Rosier lui demandait d'assassiner Dumbledore, rien ne l'en empêcherait.

Et je tiens à préciser que je préfère quand même ma théorie.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'une elfe de maison soit capable d'assassiner un grand sorcier comme Dumbledore, objecte Sirius.

\- C'était juste un exemple, je grommelle. Tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il m'agace avec ses raisonnements, là. C'est moi qui suis censée être la plus rationnelle, pas lui ! Et s'il est venu me parler pour avoir mon avis, il pourrait au moins faire semblant de le prendre en compte !

Je sursaute en sentant la main de Sirius s'enrouler soudain autour de mon avant-bras.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit-il en me tirant doucement par le bras vers lui. Ne t'énerve pas. J'aime bien tes théories. Elles sont drôles.

Drôles ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Il me fait un demi-sourire absolument adorable alors que je me retrouve beaucoup trop proche de lui en un espace de temps ridiculement court. Plus précisément, face à lui toujours assis sur le bureau, tout contre ses genoux, sa main toujours enroulée autour de mon bras. La chaleur qui se dégage de ce simple contact sur mon bras me fait tourner la tête. Ça fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai perdu l'habitude. J'ai envie de me jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je ne m'énerve pas, dis-je nerveusement en évitant de regarder ses yeux. Je trouve juste que tu es un peu gonflé de me contredire alors que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole pendant deux semaines.

Dès le moment où ces mots quittent mes lèvres, je me rends compte à quel point ils ressemblent à une plainte de gamine boudeuse. Pire, à une accusation.

Les hippogriffes, par le chausson aux pommes de Merlin ! J'ai oublié de compter les hippogriffes ! Voilà ce qui arrive dès que je ne réfléchis pas...

Même si je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas le regarder, je sens grâce au contact de la main de Sirius qu'il se tend à mes mots. Il y a un court silence pendant lequel je me sens rougir de ma stupidité.

\- Tu m'en veux ? demande finalement Sirius.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je relève brièvement les yeux vers lui. Juste le temps de voir qu'il a l'air sincèrement surpris, avant de les détourner à nouveau. Rougissant encore plus à cause de sa question.

\- De quoi ? je demande stupidement.

Ceci est officiellement la pire tentative d'esquive de question de toute ma vie. Pour ma défense, il n'a toujours pas relâché mon avant-bras. Je me demande s'il n'a pas oublié qu'il le tenait d'ailleurs. Moi non. C'est même extrêmement distrayant.

\- De ne pas t'avoir parlé, répond Sirius. Je pensais que tu serais... soulagée de ne plus m'avoir sur le dos.

Je me fige de surprise à mon tour.

Soulagée ? Sérieusement ? Il veut vraiment qu'on parle des deux semaines horribles que je viens de passer ? A m'en vouloir constamment d'avoir dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas ? A chercher sans cesse son regard tout en faisant comme si je ne le regardais pas ? A paniquer dès qu'il était à moins de vingt mètres de moi ? A déprimer en me disant que j'avais tout gâché et ruiné toutes mes maigres chances avec lui ? A essayer de l'insulter dans ma tête et de lui en vouloir sans jamais vraiment y arriver ?

Deux semaines où TOUT m'a manqué. Son regard malicieux quand il a une idée derrière la tête, son rire, nos moments passés en tête-à-tête, les situations ridicules dans lesquelles il réussit toujours à m'embarquer, la façon qu'il a de secouer légèrement la tête lorsque quelque chose l'amuse, l'impression d'être importante à ses yeux (ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu) lorsqu'il pose son regard sur moi... son toucher, même, que je retrouve enfin au contact de sa main.

Non, j'étais vraiment tout sauf soulagée. Au fond du trou serait une description plus appropriée.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Un peu, dis-je en regardant ailleurs. Mais je t'en veux de... de penser que je ne saurai pas garder le secret de Lupin.

Et vive les euphémismes.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! s'exclame Sirius. Enfin si, au début j'ai eu peur que tu le racontes à tout le monde et c'est un de mes meilleurs amis, tu vois ? Je dois le couvrir coûte que coûte. Mais on a fini par se dire que si tu ne l'avais jamais dit jusqu'à maintenant, il n'y avait pas de raison que tu le fasses maintenant.

\- Evidemment ! je m'exclame. Jamais je n'irai raconter ça à qui que ce soit, ça ne regarde que Lupin.

Sirius hoche la tête. Bon, c'est déjà ça. Au moins, il me fait confiance là-dessus. Mais alors, pourquoi il a continué à m'ignorer pendant tout ce temps ?

\- Tant mieux, sinon on aurait été obligé de te faire faire un Serment Inviolable, lâche Sirius avec désinvolture.

Un Serment Inviolable ? Il est cinglé ou quoi ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul instinctif, mais Sirius me retient aussitôt par le bras.

\- Hey, je rigole, dit-il doucement.

Avec lui, on sait jamais !

Je lui jette un regard méfiant.

\- Moi je te fais confiance là-dessus, reprend-il. Mais je pensais que tu ne voulais plus me parler, après ce que tu m'avais dit à l'infirmerie...

Sa main relâche mon bras alors que son visage semble se renfermer quelque peu et qu'il prend un air vexé.

Je le regarde sans comprendre. Ce que _je_ lui avais dit à l'infirmerie ? Le problème, c'est plutôt ce qui _lui_ m'a dit ! Que je n'avais pas de conseils à lui donner. Que si c'était pour lui faire la morale, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir. Que je ne pouvais pas comprendre parce que je n'avais pas d'amis. Toutes ces gentilles choses qui m'ont fait couvrir de larmes et de morve la robe d'Emmeline cinq minutes après.

Et c'est là, en voyant le regard de Sirius, que je comprends soudain quelque chose.

Sirius ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il m'a dit des choses blessantes à l'infirmerie. Il n'a même pas la moindre idée que ce qu'il m'a dit aurait pu me blesser. Pour lui, ce n'était que des mots sans importance, qu'une manière de se défendre. Il ne disait que ce qu'il pensait. Et comme Emmeline, il a l'air de penser que rien ne me touche.

Bien sûr, il ne peut pas se douter d'à quel point ses mots à lui, plus que toute autre personne, peuvent me toucher. Il ne réalise pas le pouvoir que les mots qui sortent de sa bouche peuvent avoir sur moi.

Non, Sirius ne se doute même pas une seconde qu'en quelques phrases, il a réussi à me réduire en miettes.

Ça me ferait presque rire si ce n'était pas aussi déprimant.

Il y a un long silence pendant lequel je me demande si ça vaut la peine d'en informer Sirius ou pas.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'on est cons d'avoir fait ça pour Remus, hein ? dit Sirius, se méprenant sur mon silence.

Je le regarde et vois qu'il m'en veut réellement de penser cela.

C'est la meilleure. Sirius s'est vexé de ce que je lui ai dit dans l'infirmerie. Alors que tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de m'inquiéter pour lui, lui il se vexe parce que je lui ai dit qu'ils n'étaient pas discrets et que ça allait leur retomber dessus !

C'est vraiment un comble.

\- Non je ne pense pas que vous êtes cons, dis-je tout en pensant que c'est vraiment le roi des cons. C'est une belle preuve d'amitié... Mais c'est aussi super dangereux.

\- Ça aurait moins de valeur si ce n'était pas dangereux, affirme Sirius.

C'est quoi ce raisonnement de Gryffondor à la con ?

\- Je suppose...

\- C'est la seule solution qu'on a trouvée pour aider Remus, explique-t-il. Et tu sais, ça l'aide vraiment beaucoup. Ses transformations sont beaucoup moins douloureuses depuis qu'on est avec lui.

Sinon, vous auriez aussi pu vous cotiser pour financer la recherche en Potions sur les traitements contre la lycanthropie. Mais bon, c'est pas assez Gryffondor comme solution, j'imagine.

\- Tant mieux, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air sincère alors que je suis juste exaspérée.

Il me fatigue. Cette discussion me fatigue. Et quand je pense que je me suis torturé l'esprit pendant deux semaines alors que Monsieur était simplement vexé, ça me fatigue encore plus.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a établi que je ne révélerai pas votre secret à qui que ce soit et que c'est la meilleure solution pour Lupin, tu voulais me dire quelque chose d'autre ? je demande.

Mon ton est plus sec que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je m'en rends compte quand Sirius a un mouvement de recul, surpris. Evidemment, il ne peut pas comprendre à quel point je suis agacée de savoir que mes deux semaines passées à ressembler un Détraqueur ne sont dues qu'à sa foutue susceptibilité de Gryffondor.

\- Heu... pas spécialement, non, dit-il pris au dépourvu.

\- Alors j'y vais, ça va bientôt être l'heure du couvre-feu, dis-je en sortant ma baguette et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Toujours aussi respectueuse du couvre-feu, alors ? fait Sirius moqueur.

\- Quand des apprentis Mangemorts traînent dans les couloirs, je préfère oui, réponds-je froidement.

Le sourire amusé de Sirius quitte aussitôt son visage, remplacé par une mine sombre.

\- On va découvrir ce que trafique Rosier, m'assure-t-il. Et dès qu'on aura des preuves, on le dénoncera à Dumbledore.

Je hausse les épaules, pas convaincue. Cette histoire avec Rosier me fatigue, elle aussi. Ça fait des mois qu'on se doute qu'il se trame quelque chose et qu'on ne peut rien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait dire à Dumbledore pour l'instant ? "Bonjour Monsieur, Rosier est gentil avec une elfe de maison, c'est louche, vous ne pourriez pas l'interroger sous Veritaserum ?"

Tout ce qu'on a comme preuve, c'est un vague fragment de conversation entendu par Pettigrow sous sa forme illégale d'Animagus. Autant dire que Rosier n'est pas prêt de se faire convoquer par Dumbledore.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me rappelle qu'il y a autre chose au sujet de Rosier que je pourrais raconter à Dumbledore. Ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon dortoir le week-end dernier lui vaudrait certainement au minimum une exclusion de quelques jours.

Mais je ne veux pas repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé, et encore moins en parler à qui que ce soit, alors je repousse cette petite voix dans un coin éloigné de mon cerveau.

\- On verra, dis-je.

J'ai juste envie de rentrer dans mon dortoir, de m'enfermer derrière mes rideaux, de fermer les yeux et de ne plus penser à tout ça. Ces deux semaines de tourbillon émotionnel m'ont épuisée. Je pensais que m'expliquer avec Sirius me soulagerait, que cela mettrait les choses au clair mais rien n'est jamais clair avec lui. Au final, je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens, ce que je veux, ce que j'espère.

Préférant m'échapper de tout ça, je lève ma baguette pour déverrouiller la porte lorsque Sirius se lève du bureau sur lequel il était juché.

\- Attends, m'arrête-t-il.

Je baisse ma baguette et me retourne face à lui.

\- Quoi ?

Debout face à moi, il me sonde de ses yeux gris, comme s'il cherchait à jauger ma réaction. Je soutiens son regard comme je peux, essayant de ne pas montrer que son silence me déstabilise. Me rend nerveuse. Encore. Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas simplement partir ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande une nouvelle fois.

Il finit par se décider à parler.

\- Est-ce que notre arrangement tient toujours ?

Il a parlé d'une voix posée, calme. C'est une simple question. Une question légitime. Et pourtant, dès que ces mots parviennent à mon cerveau, mon coeur se met aussitôt à accélérer.

Je n'ai pas besoin de demander à quoi il fait référence. Notre arrangement... la fausse relation qu'on a mise en place pour qu'il gagne son pari, plutôt.

Avant même de réfléchir, je sais quelle est la réponse à donner.

Je sais qu'on ferait mieux d'arrêter. Parce que de toute évidence ça me fait plus de mal que de bien. Parce que ça ne m'apporte rien si ce n'est des prises de tête et des déceptions successives. Parce que j'en ai marre de faire semblant. De faire comme si rien ne me touchait, comme si le moindre de ses mots ou de ses gestes n'avait pas plus d'effet que ça sur moi. Comme si je n'étais pas encore désespérément amoureuse de lui. A sens unique.

Je ne peux pas lui dire ça, bien sûr. Mais je pourrais trouver un tas de raisons pour justifier que je préfère m'en tenir là. C'est la réponse à donner. N'importe quelle réponse plutôt que...

\- Si tu veux, oui.

Je me mords aussitôt la lèvre, maudissant ma faiblesse et mes tendances masochistes, alors que Sirius esquisse un sourire.

\- Parfait, dit-il, une lueur se rallumant dans ses yeux. Alors dans ce cas... j'ai le droit de faire ça...

Il s'avance vers moi et avant que je n'aie le temps de comprendre ce qu'il va faire, il me prend par la nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Oh Merlin.

Je devrais le repousser tout de suite, lui dire que non j'ai changé d'avis, que je suis fatiguée de tout ça, mais la vérité c'est que dès que ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, je comprends que je n'attendais en fait que ça.

C'est comme si on me sortait d'un long sortilège de stupéfixion. J'ai l'impression de reprendre vie après des jours d'inertie.

Je m'accroche à son cou, à ses bras, à ses lèvres, et je sais que c'est déjà trop tard. Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je suis incapable de le repousser.

Une foule d'émotions me revient, me submerge. J'ai l'impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois, comme si j'avais oublié ce que ça faisait. Comme si j'avais oublié à quel point c'était fort.

Et pourtant, ce n'est pas un baiser fiévreux. Sirius prend mes lèvres doucement, comme s'il cherchait à m'apprivoiser à nouveau, prenant son temps, me laissant savourer. Je retrouve ses lèvres chaudes et douces, ses gestes confiants et sereins, son odeur grisante et apaisante à la fois. Tout mon corps ressent les choses avec intensité et je me laisse entraîner, perdue dans ces sensations oubliées.

C'est comme une chaleur qui m'enveloppe le corps et l'esprit et ne veut plus les lâcher.

Quand il relâche mes lèvres, j'ai le souffle court et le coeur qui bat vite.

\- Au moins, on n'a pas perdu la main, observe Sirius avec un petit sourire en coin.

Non t'inquiète pas, tu embrasses toujours beaucoup trop bien.

\- Ça va, dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que j'ai l'impression que tout mon corps s'est transformé en gelée de citrouille.

Je devrais reculer mais il a toujours les mains posées sur ma taille et je jure qu'elles doivent émettre un sortilège de paralysie car je n'arrive pas à bouger.

\- Tu ne devais pas y aller ? demande-t-il malicieusement, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

Quand tu me souris comme ça, c'est dans ton lit que j'ai envie d'aller.

\- Si... dis-je en priant pour qu'il m'embrasse à nouveau.

Et je ne sais pas si Merlin m'a entendue ou si j'ai simplement de la chance pour une fois, mais c'est exactement ce que fait Sirius. Il attrape à nouveau mes lèvres pour les mordiller doucement et je me sens brûler à nouveau.

Malheureusement, cette fois ça ne dure que quelques secondes.

Je suis terriblement tentée de ne pas laisser le baiser se terminer, de le relancer moi-même, de ne pas lâcher Sirius... mais je parviens à résister alors que Sirius s'écarte doucement de moi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau de près.

De loin aussi, ceci dit.

\- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps alors, dit-il.

Dommage...

\- Merci...

\- On se voit demain.

\- Oui.

Evitant son regard pour ne pas céder à la tentation de me jeter sur lui, je me tourne vers la porte et lance le sort pour la déverrouiller. La porte s'entrouvre dans un petit "clic". Mais alors que je m'apprête à me jeter un sort de Désillusion, la voix de Sirius m'arrête dans mon élan.

\- Tu m'avais manqué.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a lancé un Avada Kedavra car mon coeur semble littéralement s'arrêter.

Je tourne la tête vers Sirius qui me regarde tranquillement avec un léger sourire, inconscient de son effet. Ou peut-être qu'il en est conscient mais qu'il s'en fiche. Je vois à sa tête qu'il a dit ça comme ça, sur le moment, par impulsivité, que ça ne veut sûrement pas dire grand chose et que pour lui, c'est juste quelque chose de gentil à dire. Mais j'ai le sentiment que c'est sincère malgré tout et c'est comme si une bulle de joie venait d'éclater dans mon ventre en un million de petites gouttes.

Je lui ai manqué. Il l'a dit. Et rien que pour l'entendre dire ça, ça valait peut-être bien deux semaines passées à faire concurrence aux Détraqueurs.

Impossible que Sirius ait raté le sourire radieux qui se peint sur mon visage avant que je n'aie la présence d'esprit de me jeter le sort de Désillusion.

Et du moment où je sors de la salle jusqu'à celui où je m'endors dans mon lit, ce même sourire n'a pas quitté mon visage un seul instant.

OoOoOoO

\- Pour la semaine prochaine, vous me rendrez un parchemin de 50 centimètres sur les techniques de combat des duellistes japonais. Vous n'aurez pas à savoir les appliquer pour l'épreuve pratique, mais il faut en connaître la théorie pour votre ASPIC. Alors, tâchez de faire ce devoir sérieusement... Contrairement aux torchons que vous m'avez rendu la dernière fois, je ne serai pas aussi laxiste sur les notes. Il va falloir vous mettre au boulot ! Et sérieusement. Allez, sortez de ma classe. Ouste.

D'un coup sec de sa baguette, Mariano ouvre la porte de la salle de classe, la faisant claquer contre le mur. Il était vraiment d'humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression qu'il l'est de plus en plus au fil des jours. Poudlard doit lui sortir par les trous de nez. Encore un qui ne restera sûrement pas comme prof de DCFM l'année prochaine...

\- Laxiste ? Il m'a mis un D... ronchonne Pettigrow à côté de moi alors que tous les élèves se mettent à ranger leurs affaires bruyamment.

Potter rigole avec désinvolture.

\- T'inquiète pas Queudver, tu pourras recopier sur moi pour la semaine prochaine, dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Pettigrow lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant. J'essaie de ne pas m'attarder sur la vanité de Potter alors que je range mes affaires aussi rapidement que possible. Il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois absolument parler. Je fourre mon livre en vrac dans mon sac, le referme à l'arrache et, le jetant sur mon épaule, me dirige droit vers son bureau.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il me voit arriver vers lui ou si c'est parce qu'il est pressé, mais avant que je n'arrive à son bureau, il se dépêche de filer vers la sortie. Ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Je l'ai déjà raté ce matin et il faut vraiment que je lui parle. Sans hésitation, je bouscule Aphroda et Madeleine devant moi, occupées à comparer leurs notes en pleurnichant, et me lance à sa poursuite.

\- Regarde un peu où tu marches ! aboie Aphroda à mon intention.

Je l'ignore complètement et me faufile hors de la salle. Je le repère en train de marcher seul dans le couloir.

\- Lupin ! je l'appelle de loin.

Il ne se retourne pas, le nez plongé dans le devoir que nous a rendu Mariano. Marmonnant un juron entre mes dents, je me mets à courir à moitié vers lui.

\- Lupin ! j'appelle à nouveau. Remus !

Cette fois-ci, il se retourne, surpris. Dès qu'il s'aperçoit que c'est moi qui l'ai interpellé, cependant, il a l'air de regretter immédiatement de s'être retourné. Je le vois jeter un oeil autour de lui, comme s'il espérait que quelque chose lui permette de s'échapper, mais avant qu'il ait pu trouver quoi que ce soit, je suis arrivée à sa hauteur et je ne compte pas le laisser filer cette fois.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Hmm je n'ai pas trop le temps, là... fait-il vaguement sans me regarder.

Je retiens avec peine un soupir exaspéré. Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi son problème ? Sirius m'a dit qu'ils me faisaient confiance pour que je ne répète pas son secret, alors pourquoi continue-t-il à être aussi distant avec moi ?

\- On doit rendre un parchemin demain en Etude des Runes pour rendre compte de l'avancée du projet, lui rappelé-je sans tenir compte de ce qu'il a dit.

\- Ah oui, ça...

Il regarde ailleurs d'un air embarrassé.

\- Oui, ça, fais-je agacée par son attitude. Sauf que ça fait presque un mois qu'on n'a pas travaillé dessus et il faut bien qu'on rende quelque chose à la prof !

Il se mord la lèvre, clairement embêté.

\- Ecoute... finit-il par dire. Je... je vais aller parler à la prof, si tu veux. Lui dire qu'il faudrait changer les groupes.

Je le dévisage avec étonnement.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, Lily et Shepperd ne veulent plus travailler ensemble. Et...

Il jette un regard nerveux autour de nous, avant de reprendre à voix basse :

\- Et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus travailler avec moi non plus, étant donné… les circonstances. Donc le mieux serait sûrement de refaire les groupes.

Il paraît que les Serdaigles sont censés être intelligents mais j'avoue que là, je ne comprends pas du tout son raisonnement.

\- Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus travailler avec toi ?

\- C'est bon, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à faire semblant, soupire-t-il. Sirius m'a dit que tu savais pour... pour moi.

Nouveau regard nerveux autour de nous.

\- Et alors ? dis-je, ne voyant pas le rapport. Je lui ai dit que je n'en parlerai pas. Tu peux me faire confiance, vraiment.

Je pose une main sur son bras, essayant de lui montrer que je suis sincère, mais il sursaute à mon toucher comme si je l'avais brûlé. Je rabaisse ma main en me sentant extrêmement stupide.

C'est bien la peine d'essayer de faire la fille sympa.

\- Je te fais confiance, assure Lupin clairement mal à l'aise. Mais je comprends que toi, ça change ta vision des choses… et que ça complique le fait de travailler avec moi. Je ne veux pas que ça nous pénalise pour le projet et qu'on ait une mauvaise note à cause de ça. Je suis sûr que si je parle à la prof et que je lui dis que c'est de ma faute, elle acceptera qu'on change les groupes. Peut-être que Clarke acceptera de se mettre avec toi et Liliane, ou bien Moon et Snape… On trouvera un arrangement.

\- Attends, attends, je l'interromps. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu sois… ce que tu es compliquerait notre travail.

Il y a des élèves qui passent dans le couloir et même s'ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'on dit, je ne veux pas mettre Lupin encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'est déjà en disant à voix haute que c'est un loup-garou.

\- C'est ce que disent les gens au début, que ça ne change rien, dit Lupin la mine sombre. Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce n'est pas le cas, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, ça change leur comportement. C'est pour ça que je préfère ne pas prendre le risque que ça influe sur notre travail.

Je résiste à l'envie de me pincer l'arête du nez de consternation et cherche à accrocher son regard toujours aussi fuyant.

\- _Remus_ , dis-je. Je le sais déjà depuis des années et ça ne m'a pas empêché de travailler avec toi jusqu'à présent. Je préfère mille fois travailler avec toi plutôt que de devoir supporter la joie de vivre de Snape ou l'ego surdimensionné de Clarke.

Apparemment, Lupin n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il devait être trop pris par son petit numéro du pauvre loup-garou rejeté.

\- C'est vrai, réalise-t-il l'air soucieux. Je suppose que tu ne peux pas vraiment travailler avec Snape… Et si tu dis que ça ne te dérange pas...

\- C'est le cas, je t'assure que je me fiche complètement de... ta maladie. Enfin, du moment que tu ne prévois pas une séance de travail le soir de la pleine lune, je ne vois pas ce que ça change pour moi.

Ça a le mérite de lui arracher l'ombre d'un sourire, mais il n'a pas l'air de me croire réellement. Je préfère le couper avant qu'il ne me refasse son numéro du mec rejeté.

\- Bon, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, je pense vraiment qu'on devrait régler le problème avec Liliane. Tu descends dîner ?

Il acquiesce et nous nous dirigeons donc vers la Grande Salle tout en discutant du "problème Liliane". Je peux voir qu'il n'est toujours pas à l'aise avec moi et qu'il n'ose toujours pas me regarder dans les yeux mais au moins, il semble avoir abandonné son idée saugrenue de changer les groupes.

Franchement, me mettre avec Snape le graisseux... Ce n'était pas un cadeau.

\- On fait comme ça alors, dis-je alors qu'on arrive dans la Grande Salle. Tu demandes à Evans si on peut se voir demain midi et moi, je dis à Liliane qu'on reprend le projet sans elle mais qu'elle peut nous rejoindre dès qu'elle aura arrêté de faire son caca nerveux.

\- Oui, enfin il faudrait peut-être le formuler autrement... remarque Lupin.

\- Dès qu'elle acceptera de nous faire à nouveau le plaisir de sa présence ô combien enrichissante, sans laquelle nous sommes complètement perdus ? je suggère avec un sourire totalement hypocrite.

\- C'est déjà mieux, sourit Lupin. Le principal, c'est qu'elle comprenne le message et qu'on lui laisse une porte ouverte pour revenir.

\- Oui, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lui dérouler le tapis rouge... dis-je en grimaçant. Bon, à demain du coup.

Je lui fais un signe amical de la main et commence à me diriger vers ma table, quand il me saisit doucement par le bras.

\- Attends, je... Merci. Pour... tu sais... murmure-t-il, visiblement gêné.

Je lui souris. Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, je ne vois pas pourquoi il en fait tout un plat. Il me fait un petit signe de tête et s'éloigne vers sa table. Je vais m'asseoir à celle des Serdaigles, heureuse d'avoir réglé ce malentendu avec Lupin. Quand je pense qu'il me fuyait parce qu'il pensait que ça changerait ma façon d'être avec lui... Franchement, les Gryffondors sont de vraies drama queen. Je secoue la tête, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée, tout en attrapant un bout de pain aux olives.

\- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Remus Lupin, remarque Emeric à côté de moi.

\- Oui, il est très sympa, dis-je distraitement en mordant dans mon pain.

\- Il est moins sympa quand lui et ses copains s'amusent à faire léviter les gens par les pieds pour les humilier.

Je tourne la tête vers Emeric, surprise par son ton inhabituellement grinçant. Il ne me regarde pas et a les yeux fixés sur son assiette où vient d'apparaître un velouté au potiron.

\- C'était plus ses copains que lui, dis-je avec un pincement au coeur pour Sirius. Et puis, c'était il y a deux ans, ils se sont calmés maintenant.

Et heureusement, parce que ce n'était pas leur qualité première.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour les en empêcher, dit Emeric d'une voix dure. Et à en croire l'état du dortoir des Serpentards la semaine dernière, ils sont loin de s'être calmés.

\- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu n'en as pas entendu parler ?

Je fais non de la tête. La semaine dernière, j'étais trop occupée à chercher un moyen de me noyer dans mon chaudron pour faire attention aux bruits de couloir.

\- Le dortoir des garçons de septième année a été envahi par des gnomes de jardin, ils ont tout saccagé, Slughorn était furieux, raconte Emeric en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Pas besoin d'être Auror pour deviner qui a fait rentrer ces gnomes dans le dortoir... tout le monde savait très bien que c'était eux. Mais encore une fois, ils s'en sont sortis sans rien. Ça aide d'être les chouchous des profs.

Il lance un regard acerbe au groupe des Maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondors. Potter et Sirius sont en train de faire une bataille de boulettes de pain aux olives tandis que Pettigrow glapit de rire à côté en comptant les points. Bon certes, ils ne se présentent pas sous leur meilleur jour, là.

Mais des gnomes de jardin chez les Serpentards... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en imaginant un gnome courir partout entre les lits avec un caleçon sale de Snape sur la tête.

\- Bah, ce n'est pas bien méchant, dis-je avec légèreté. Et puis, ce sont des Serpentards, ils sont loin d'être innocents.

A tous les coups, c'est la vengeance que prévoyait Sirius contre eux. Après la fois dans la galerie des armures où on les avait entendu raconter qu'ils avaient torturé un Poufsouffle... et où j'avais sauté sur Sirius pour l'empêcher d'attaquer les Serpentards à un contre quatre. Un sacrifice exceptionnel de ma part d'ailleurs, je tiens à le faire remarquer.

\- Peut-être, admet Emeric agacé. Mais à force de s'acharner sur les Serpentards, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'ils répliquent eux aussi.

Je fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Emeric de défendre les Serpentards... d'habitude, il ne manque pas d'imagination pour les critiquer avec moi.

\- Tu ne peux pas comparer une petite blague stupide aux agressions des Serpentards, dis-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne le voudrais.

\- Non, mais ces petites blagues stupides ne font qu'envenimer la situation, réplique Emeric vertement. Ils alimentent eux-mêmes ce qu'ils disent vouloir combattre. Ils essaient de les pousser à bout... Quand je vois un type comme Snape par exemple, je me dis que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu aussi agressif vu comment ils se sont acharnés sur lui depuis la première année.

\- Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à défendre un type comme Snape quand il me traite de Sang-de-Bourbe à chaque fois qu'il me croise, dis-je froidement.

\- Tout ce que je dis, c'est que les soi-disant blagues des Gryffondors n'y sont pas pour rien, insiste Emeric d'un air borné. Et que ton cher Lupin ferait mieux de calmer le jeu plutôt que d'encourager ses copains à aggraver encore plus la situation !

\- Au moins, ils ne se laissent pas faire et ils font quelque chose contre les Serpentards, répliqué-je. Et ce n'est pas mon cher Lupin !

\- Alors pourquoi tu persistes à le défendre ? s'emporte Emeric. Tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le type gentil que tout le monde prétend !

\- Parce que j'évite de juger les gens sans les connaître, dis-je en toute mauvaise foi. Et quand on est ami avec quelqu'un comme Aphroda, je pense qu'on n'est pas le mieux placé pour parler !

Agacée, je plante ma fourchette dans un croûton qui se casse en miettes. Touché par ma pique, Emeric serre les dents sans trouver quoi répondre.

\- Si tu me disais pourquoi tu as une dent contre elle, aussi... marmonne-t-il après un moment.

Je préfère faire comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu et nous mangeons notre repas dans un silence borné. J'aperçois de temps à autres Emeric lancer des regards courroucés à la table des Gryffondors, alors que Sirius et Potter continuent de faire les pitres avec la nourriture. Au bout d'un moment, Evans sort sa baguette et un croûton vient se loger dans la narine de Potter. Je retiens un gloussement devant l'air abruti de Potter alors que Sirius s'effondre de rire sur sa table. Emeric, lui, ne décolère pas.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend. Il n'a jamais eu d'opinion particulièrement négative au sujet des Maraudeurs pourtant... j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a contre eux tout d'un coup ? C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas toujours fait dans la finesse et qu'ils ont souvent été de petits cons, mais rien de comparable à ce que font actuellement les Serpentards... Et sincèrement, savoir que Rosier et ses copains ont dû se battre contre des gnomes de jardin pour récupérer leurs vêtements provoque en moi un sentiment de profonde satisfaction. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà une petite vengeance.

Emeric sort de table avant la fin du repas, apparemment toujours énervé sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il vaut mieux que je lui reparle demain, quand il sera calmé. En attendant, je finis tranquillement mon repas toute seule, comme au bon vieux temps. Mais au moment de me lever de table, je m'aperçois qu'Emeric a laissé quelque chose sur la table. Son carnet à dessins. Sans hésiter, je le ramasse et le range dans mon sac. Je le lui rendrai demain. Ça me fera une excuse pour aller lui parler.

Alors que je quitte la Grande Salle, je croise le groupe des Serdaigles qui remontent eux aussi au dortoir. Richard Clarke est en train de raconter quelque chose à Aphroda en bombant le torse, tandis que Jonas Smith et Madeleine discutent posément. Liliane marche derrière eux, silencieuse.

Bon, allez, il va bien falloir y passer de toute façon.

\- Liliane, j'appelle en arrivant derrière elle.

Elle se retourne vers moi, surprise que je lui adresse la parole.

\- Quoi ? aboie-t-elle.

Allez Lucy, c'est le moment de faire passer le message sans remarque acerbe ni insulte déguisée. Tu peux le faire.

\- On a prévu de se retrouver avec le groupe d'Etude des Runes demain midi pour préparer le devoir que l'on doit rendre à la prof à la fin de l'heure, annoncé-je en choisissant soigneusement mes mots. Si tu veux nous rejoindre, on sera à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner.

Et si tu veux pas, et bien tu vas te faire voir chez les gobelins.

Liliane fait une moue pincée mais se contente de hocher vaguement la tête. Sans attendre de réponse plus approfondie, je reprends mon chemin. Alors que je dépasse le groupe, j'entends Aphroda se retourner et demander à Liliane d'une voix désagréable :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, elle ?

Je n'écoute même pas la réponse de Liliane et accélère le pas. J'ai fait passer le message, c'est tout ce que j'avais à faire. Maintenant, elle en fait ce qu'elle veut.

Quand elles entrent dans le dortoir un peu plus tard, je suis déjà en pyjama dans mon lit, les rideaux tirés autour de moi. Je me jette un sort d'assourdissement pour ne pas avoir à les entendre et leurs papotages inintéressants sont remplacés par un léger bourdonnement dans mes oreilles. Je préfère ça plutôt que d'écouter Aphroda raconter quel merveilleux cadeau Rosier lui a encore offert. Personnellement, le plus beau cadeau qu'il pourrait m'offrir, c'est ses testicules découpées en rondelles sur un plateau d'argent.

J'essaie bravement de me concentrer sur le _Guide d'herbologie_ de Gawshawk mais j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire pousser des plantes qui font caca sept fois par jour. Je finis par abandonner l'idée de réviser la Botanique pour ce soir et range le livre dans mon sac avec un soupir.

C'est là que je tombe à nouveau sur le carnet à dessins d'Emeric. Par curiosité, je le sors et commence à le feuilleter.

C'est son carnet de brouillons, celui sur lequel il passe son temps à gribouiller mais qu'il ne veut pas me montrer car les dessins ne sont pas, selon lui, "présentables".

Les premières pages sont remplies de croquis noircis à la plume. Parfois, l'encre a bavé et je ne vois pas ce que ça représente. En feuilletant un peu plus loin, je tombe sur des dessins plus lisibles, des silhouettes dans diverses positions, sans visage ni identité. Comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'instants saisis à la va-vite sur le papier.

Jusqu'à un dessin plus travaillé que les autres. Un visage penché au-dessus d'un livre, encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux fins, quelques mèches retombant délicatement sur les pages du livre. Cette fois, le nez, la bouche, les yeux sont détaillés et dépeints avec une telle finesse que je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte que ce visage n'est nul autre que le mien.

Je reste bloquée sur le dessin plusieurs secondes.

Le dessin est joli, il n'y a rien à redire, mais j'ai du mal à croire que c'est ainsi qu'Emeric me perçoit. Aussi délicate, aussi pure, aussi... belle. Ce n'est pas le visage que je vois tous les matins dans le miroir de ma salle de bain. Ce n'est certainement pas le visage qu'il voit le matin quand je descends de mon dortoir avec la tête dans les citrouilles !

Après avoir longuement regardé les dessins, je repose le carnet dans mon sac et me couche l'esprit confus, cherchant un moyen de rendre à Emeric son carnet sans qu'il ne sache que je l'ai vu. En soi, ça n'a rien de choquant qu'il m'ait pris comme modèle, il fait ça avec tout le monde autour de lui. Mais très honnêtement, je me vois mal discuter avec lui de la façon dont il m'a représentée sur le papier.

Cependant, le lendemain matin, alors que je suis plongée dans mon bol de porridge dans la Grande Salle, c'est Emeric qui vient s'asseoir en face de moi et lâche de but en blanc :

\- Tu étais au courant, hein ?

Je lève des yeux confus vers lui alors qu'un inexplicable éclair de panique me traverse. Par le poisson rouge de Merlin, il ne parle pas de ... ?

\- De quoi ? fais-je nerveusement.

Pour toute réponse, il fait un signe de tête en direction de la table de Serpentard. Et c'est là que je vois une vision qui me soulève l'estomac de si bon matin.

Aphroda et Rosier sont en train de s'embrasser langoureusement, debout à côté de la table de Serpentard, sous les sifflements de quelques élèves. Au bout d'un temps qui me semble encore plus long qu'un film d'horreur, ils décollent leurs bouches et Aphroda s'éloigne vers la table de Serdaigle en souriant niaisement à son bien-aimé, les joues un peu rougies. C'est bête, mais à ce moment, je trouve qu'elle est encore plus jolie que d'habitude. Comme si l'amour la faisait rayonner.

Rosier s'assied à sa table avec un petit sourire d'auto-satisfaction, recevant les félicitations de ses camarades avec flegme. La Grande Salle ne tarde pas à se remplir de commérages alors qu'un bon nombre d'élèves se met à commenter le nouveau couple.

Et bien, on dirait qu'ils se sont enfin décidé à officialiser. Je ne sais pas si ça doit me réjouir ou pas.

Non, attendez. Je risque de tomber bien plus souvent sur les deux tourtereaux en train de se faire des papouilles donc NON ça ne me réjouit absolument pas !

Je ne retiens pas ma grimace alors que je retourne à mon petit-déjeuner, mon appétit soudain coupé.

\- J'étais au courant, ouais, avoué-je à Emeric. Ça fait plus d'un mois que ça dure.

Maintenant qu'elle a lâché le morceau, je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais à le cacher.

\- Depuis la fois où tu as crié sur Madeleine et Liliane dans la salle commune, devine Emeric.

\- Je ne leur ai pas crié dessus, je leur ai fait part de mon désaccord, corrigé-je.

\- En leur criant dessus, ajoute Emeric amusé. Alors c'est pour ça que tu es aussi retournée contre Aphroda depuis ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas voir Rosier en peinture.

En peinture, en sculpture, même en figurine miniature, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte.

\- C'est pour ça oui.

Et aussi pour le fait qu'elle a essayé de me piquer Sirius mais bon, on va s'en tenir à cette explication.

\- Ça explique pas mal de choses, note Emeric.

Ça explique surtout qu'Aphroda a des goûts de chiotte.

\- Désolé de m'être énervé hier soir en tout cas, reprend Emeric. Pour tout dire, je ne pense pas que je pourrai rester ami avec la copine d'un futur Mangemort maintenant... de toute façon, on ne peut pas dire qu'on était encore vraiment amis avec Aphroda.

Il hausse les épaules en se servant du porridge, ne semblant pas plus affecté que ça. Je ressens un élan de sympathie inexpliqué envers Emeric.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas l'air de prendre bien la nouvelle, en tout cas, dis-je en désignant d'un signe de tête Richard Clarke, l'éternel poursuivant d'Aphroda.

Il sort en trombe de la Grande Salle avec un air furieux sur le visage. Emeric le regarde passer avec de la compassion dans le regard.

\- L'amour peut faire faire aux gens des choses ridicules, soupire-t-il avec une sorte d'amertume dans la voix.

Malgré moi, mon regard s'égare vers la table des Gryffondors où Sirius, l'air échevelé et endormi, est en train de verser du café sur son toast de marmelade.

Ce n'est pas moi qui vais contredire Emeric là-dessus...

* * *

A/N de fin : Et voilà pour ce grand retour. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues, les vraies grandes révélations seront pour plus tard... N'hésitez pas à me laisser un mot pour celles qui sont encore là et je vous souhaite une super année 2018 à toutes !

Prochain chapitre dans un mois. Et oui ladies and gentlemen, il est déjà écrit ! *tonnerre d'applaudissements* Alors à très bientôt :)


	25. Will O The Wisp

A/N : Et oui moi non plus je n'y crois pas, mais je suis dans les temps ! Voici donc sans plus attendre le chapitre 25, qui bat le record du chapitre le plus long de l'histoire. Le titre est une chanson superbe d'Opeth. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à trouver le titre de ce chapitre car j'écoute cette chanson en boucle en ce moment et elle est absolument parfaite pour ce chapitre.

Bref, merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et commenté le chapitre précédent, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous avez fait pour ne pas oublier cette histoire...

Edit : J'ai finalement coupé ce chapitre en 2 pour que le nombre de chapitres reste le même.

* * *

Chapitre 25 : Will O The Wisp

OoOoOoO

 _And you can never find the satisfaction  
When you can't outgrow your false distractions  
You know your soul is weighed on the silver scale of deceit and lies_

OoOoOoO

\- Dis Lucy, tu crois que si on mangeait un poireau métamorphosé en chocogrenouille, on aurait les propriétés nutritionnelles du poireau mais avec le goût du chocolat ?

Comme à son habitude, la voix de Barry résonne plus fort qu'elle ne devrait dans la bibliothèque. Je jette un oeil inquiet en direction de Mme Pince mais elle est trop occupée à jeter des sorts d'antivol sur les derniers numéros du _Nouvel Enchanteur_ pour nous entendre.

\- On ne pourrait pas, la nourriture ne peut pas être métamorphosée. C'est l'une des cinq exceptions à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire, expliqué-je à voix basse.

Barry semble considérer ma réponse pendant un instant, l'air soucieux. Puis il fait la grimace.

\- C'est nul.

Sur ce commentaire hautement argumenté, il se replonge dans son ouvrage, _Sorcières enceintes : quel régime alimentaire adopter pour que votre bébé ne naisse pas Cracmol_ , et je me demande brièvement pourquoi un enfant de onze ans aurait envie de lire ce genre de bouquins.

Puis, je me souviens que l'un des derniers livres que j'ai emprunté à la bibliothèque s'intitulait _Les pratiques de reproduction sexuée des elfes de maison à travers les siècles_ , et je me dis que je ne suis sûrement pas la mieux placée pour critiquer.

Je retourne à mon essai de DCFM sur les duellistes japonais, me remémorant avec envie l'époque où j'avais encore le temps de lire des livres pour le plaisir à la bibliothèque. Maintenant, c'est tout juste si j'ai le temps de finir mes devoirs à temps. Et ne parlons même pas de mon planning de révisions pour les ASPICs, qui est pour le moment aussi rempli que le cerveau de Potter pendant un match de Quidditch.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je pose ma plume avec satisfaction à côté de mon parchemin.

\- Fini ! j'annonce avec fierté comme si j'attendais qu'on me félicite pour ce non-exploit.

Barry ne lève même pas la tête de son récit mais Emeric en face de moi marmonne :

\- J'ai quasiment fini aussi, tu m'attends avant de descendre dîner ?

\- D'accord. Je vais reposer les livres.

Il me fait un vague signe de tête, concentré sur son essai, alors que je ramasse les livres qu'on a pris. Du coin de l'oeil, je remarque son carnet à dessins dépasser de son sac et détourne rapidement les yeux. Je n'ai pas eu le courage de le lui rendre en mains propres. Je l'ai fait léviter dans son sac ce matin au petit-déjeuner pendant qu'il regardait ailleurs, en espérant qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte qu'il l'avait perdu hier soir.

Personnellement, je trouve mes stratagèmes particulièrement brillants quand il s'agit d'éviter les confrontations indésirables.

Alors que je me dirige vers les rayons avec une pile de bouquins dans les bras, je passe à côté d'une table où sont installés Potter, Lupin, Pettigrow et Evans.

Si Potter pense être discret en faisant du pied à Evans, c'est raté. Elle n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards comme pour lui dire d'arrêter, mais son sourire complice et ses joues rougies la trahissent. Nom d'un Détraqueur suicidaire, est-ce qu'ils se rendent au moins compte d'à quel point ils sont insupportables à avoir l'air aussi amoureux ?

Je croise le regard de Remus et il m'adresse un léger sourire avant de retourner à son parchemin tout en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le petit manège de ses amis.

On s'est vu ce midi comme convenu pour l'Etude des Runes avec Evans. On a réussi à rendre quelque chose à la prof cet après-midi, ce n'était pas brillant mais c'était mieux que rien. Même Liliane s'est finalement décidée à arrêter son boudin et à nous faire l'honneur de sa présence. Certes, elle est arrivée une heure en retard et n'a pas dit un mot, mais au moins elle est venue, et pour elle ça équivaut à des excuses avec un bouquet de roses.

Je vais reposer les livres et, en repassant devant leur table, je me demande pourquoi Sirius n'est pas avec eux. Puis, je me souviens que c'est Sirius et qu'il préférerait encore rouler une pelle à Snape plutôt que d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque.

Pourquoi faut-il que mon cerveau m'évoque des images mentales aussi peu ragoûtantes juste avant le dîner ?

\- Voilà, terminé, annonce Emeric en posant sa plume alors que j'arrive à notre table. On y va ?

Je hoche la tête en commençant à ranger mes affaires.

\- Tu viens, Barry ?

\- Oh non, je veux trop savoir la suite, il y a trop de suspens, dit-il en tournant avidement une page.

Je le fixe avec incompréhension. Du suspense dans le régime alimentaire des sorcières enceintes ?

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu vas rater le dîner...

\- Laisse-le, s'il préfère rester... me chuchote Emeric.

Il commence à s'éloigner, attendant que je le suive. J'hésite une seconde.

\- Nooon, du quinoa aux amandes effilées ? Si je m'attendais à ça... marmonne Barry, de toute évidence passionné par sa lecture.

Cela suffit à me convaincre. Je finis par hausser les épaules et rejoins Emeric. Parfois, j'oublie que Barry n'est pas réellement mon petit frère et que je n'ai pas besoin de le surveiller en permanence.

Alors qu'on sort de la bibliothèque, Emeric semble soulagé. Probablement parce qu'il n'a pas Barry sur le dos, pour une fois. La plupart des gens ne le supporte plus au bout de cinq minutes et Emeric ne déroge pas à la règle.

Ne souhaitant pas relancer un nouveau débat au sujet de Barry, j'engage la conversation sur le devoir de DCFM alors que l'on descend les escaliers vers la Grande Salle.

\- N'empêche, j'aimerais bien voir un duel japonais un jour. Mon oncle a eu l'occasion d'en voir un quand il était jeune, il m'a dit que c'était l'une des choses les plus impressionnantes qu'il ait vues de toute sa vie.

\- Hmm... fait Emeric d'un air absent.

\- Et aussi que c'est ce qui l'a convaincu de ne jamais devenir duelliste, poursuis-je. Il y a trop de sang à nettoyer après.

Cela me fait sourire, mais Emeric semble ne pas m'avoir écoutée du tout. Ça m'apprendra à essayer de faire la conversation.

\- Tu sais, lance Emeric après ce blanc grandiose, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être aller se... se promener dans le parc un soir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des terriers de Veaudelunes près du lac. Ça te dirait ?

Heu... Quel rapport avec les duellistes japonais ?

\- Les Veaudelunes ne sortent que les nuits de pleine lune, lui rappelé-je, quelque peu décontenancée.

Et je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée d'aller se promener dans le parc un soir de pleine lune. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil.

\- Oui mais... on pourrait y aller un soir de pleine lune alors. Ou même avant. Pour faire du repérage. Ou juste se promener. Dans le parc.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil nerveux et je regarde ailleurs en essayant de faire comme si je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Il faut que je trouve une bonne excuse pour décliner sans qu'il ne soit vexé.

Est-ce qu'on peut être allergique aux Veaudelunes ?

\- Enfin, je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa, reprend Emeric avant que je ne trouve quoi répondre. Si ça te dit, bien s...

Il s'arrête soudain en plein milieu de sa phrase et ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur. En un instant, il est devenu plus rouge que moi à mes meilleures heures et semble vouloir être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

\- Je... je dois passer aux toilettes, fait-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il se retourne vivement et commence à remonter les marches d'une démarche tendue, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à marcher normalement. Je fronce les sourcils devant ce changement d'attitude soudain. Bienvenu, mais surprenant.

\- D'accord heu... tu me rejoins à la Grande Salle ? je lance en sa direction.

\- Oui oui ! dit-il en marchant comme un robot jusqu'en haut des marches avant de tourner au coin du couloir.

Et bien. Ça devait être une envie très pressante.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger davantage sur cet étrange comportement que j'entends quelqu'un dévaler les escaliers et s'arrêter juste à côté de moi.

\- Salut toi, fait une voix taquine que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je tourne la tête et tombe directement sur ses yeux. Son sourire insolent me tord les entrailles et alors que je comptais lui répondre quelque chose d'inspiré comme j'en ai le secret, tout ce qui sort c'est un "Salut" étranglé.

Toujours au top du sex-appeal.

Je me racle la gorge tout en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il me perturbe davantage.

\- Il y a des gens dans les escaliers, on va nous voir ensemble, fais-je remarquer nerveusement.

\- Très juste, remarque malicieusement Sirius. C'est pour ça que je t'invite à me rejoindre...

Alors qu'on atteint le palier du deuxième étage, Sirius jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans le couloir de droite.

\- ... dans cette charmante salle de classe, finit-il en me poussant derrière la première porte du couloir.

Prise par surprise, je me laisse entraîner alors qu'il referme la porte derrière nous.

\- C'était pas très discret, il y avait des élèves dans le couloir, ils nous ont forcément vus entrer ici ! je proteste en dégainant ma baguette.

Je lance aussitôt un _Collaporta_ sur la porte.

\- Bah c'était des deuxième ou des troisième années, ils ne nous connaissent pas, argue Sirius avec détachement.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas comme si ton meilleur pote Potter était la personne la plus connue de tout Poudlard et toi, probablement la deuxième.

\- Et puis, je me suis donné trop de mal pour t'attraper, je n'allais pas gâcher ma chance, ajoute-t-il, les yeux pétillant.

Il s'appuie en arrière contre un bureau et repousse une mèche de cheveux qui tombe devant ses yeux. Mon cerveau a du mal à suivre la conversation.

\- Comment ça tu t'es donné trop de mal pour...

Une pensée traverse mon esprit brumeux. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu ne serais pas responsable du départ soudain d'Emeric par hasard ?

\- Moi ? Voyons, ce n'est pas mon genre... fait-il en jouant avec sa baguette.

\- C'est tout à fait ton genre.

Sirius a un petit sourire espiègle qui réussit l'exploit de confirmer mes dires tout en faisant fondre toute envie de le sermonner.

\- On ne peut rien cacher aux Serdaigles, soupire-t-il théâtralement.

Oui surtout quand on n'essaie même pas de le cacher...

\- Quel sort tu as utilisé ? je demande en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque chose qui lui donne envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

\- Pas exactement... élude-t-il d'un air carnassier. Mais tu dois admettre que je t'ai sortie d'une situation quelque peu gênante.

Comme je suis occupée à me demander si j'aurais l'air plus sexy en m'adossant nonchalamment contre la porte plutôt qu'en restant plantée en plein milieu, le sens de ses mots met quelque temps à me monter au cerveau. Quand il finit par monter, je n'ai plus envie de m'adosser contre la porte.

\- Tu as écouté notre conversation ? je m'écrie alarmée.

Sirius hausse les épaules machinalement.

\- Pas trop le choix. Je t'attendais et tu es sortie de la bibliothèque avec lui, il fallait bien que je vous suive. Charmante proposition, d'ailleurs. Aller faire du repérage de Veaudelune en tête-à-tête... Je ne te savais pas si romantique.

Je suis mortifiée à l'idée qu'il nous ait entendu pendant ce moment hautement gênant. En plus, je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est moqueur ou agacé. Appuyé contre un bureau, il est en train de jouer nonchalamment avec sa baguette et ne me regarde plus.

\- Je ne sais pas d'où lui sort cette idée, je marmonne.

Sirius relève les yeux vers moi.

\- Il n'y a que toi qui ne le sait pas, déclare-t-il le visage neutre. Même si j'avoue qu'il pourrait être plus explicite. C'est quand même pas si difficile d'inviter une fille à sortir.

Il hausse les yeux au ciel en faisant tourner sa baguette entre deux doigts avec adresse.

\- C'était juste amical, dis-je en tentant de combattre mon rougissement. Et de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas.

Sirius me lance un regard perçant qui dure un peu trop longtemps pour ne pas me mettre mal à l'aise.

\- C'est vrai, admet-il finalement. Même si ça m'arrangerait que tu refuses, tu fais ce que tu veux. Du moment que c'est discret. Et que tu évites la pleine lune.

Il me fait un clin d'oeil à ces mots. Je me demande s'il est conscient de l'effet que ça me fait quand il fait ça.

\- Compte sur moi pour ça, dis-je.

Et aussi pour ne pas aller me promener avec Emeric, mais ça je ne lui dis pas. Je préfère laisser planer le doute. Et s'il pense que je suis intéressée par Emeric, ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal. Comme ça, il ne devinera pas que c'est par lui que je suis intéressée.

Surtout que je n'ai pas été assez prudente ces derniers temps... Entre la fois où je me suis ouvertement et excessivement inquiétée pour lui quand il était à l'infirmerie, la fois où je me suis excusée en envoyant ma fierté aux oubliettes parce que je ne supportais plus de ne plus le voir, mon aveu comme quoi je lui en voulais de m'avoir ignorée tout ce temps, et surtout, ma réaction de droguée en manque quand il m'a embrassée... je ne comprends pas par quel miracle il n'a toujours pas compris que j'étais folle de lui.

Il va falloir que je recadre les choses, et vite. En aucun cas Sirius ne doit découvrir ce que je ressens pour lui. Je ne supporterais pas son regard de pitié et de gêne s'il devait me dire que ce n'est pas réciproque et qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là. Je préfère encore vivre dans mes rêves. Parce que c'est toujours mieux que dans un monde sans Sirius.

Il faut que je me fixe de nouvelles règles. Plus strictes, cette fois.

Règle n°1 : ne pas l'embrasser.

Règle n°2 : ne pas le laisser m'embrasser.

Règle n°3 : ne pas provoquer de contact physique avec lui.

Règle n°4 : ne pas chercher son regard sans arrêt.

Règle n°5 : ne pas rougir en sa présence.

Règle n°6 : en cas de panique, suivre la règle n°1.

\- A part ça, tu as passé une bonne journée mon amour ?

Je sursaute comme si un chaudron venait de m'exploser à la figure.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu as passé une bonne journée, sourit-il amusé.

Il penche la tête sur le côté en me regardant, ce qui lui donne un air adorable.

Certes, il m'en faut peu mais il faut bien que je vous fasse quelques petites descriptions pour le bon déroulement de ce récit.

\- Oui et après tu m'as appelée mon amour, dis-je en accompagnant ma phrase d'une grimace de dégoût.

\- Et si c'est comme ça que tu réagis quand je dis quelque chose d'aussi innocent que "mon amour", il va falloir que je le fasse plus souvent.

Il a repris son air joueur, ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on évitait les surnoms ridicules, dis-je avec méfiance.

\- Ah bon ? dit-il avec légèreté. Je ne me souviens pas de cette conversation...

Il fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Humm... Ce ne serait pas la fois où tu m'as embrassé sauvagement derrière une armure ? fait-il innocemment.

\- Je... non ! Et c'était seulement pour éviter que tu ailles te faire massacrer par les Serpentards, je te rappelle ! je proteste, outrée.

Et voilà. Ça fait à peine cinq minutes que je suis entrée dans cette pièce et j'ai déjà l'impression que quelqu'un a jeté un i _Incendio_ /i sur mes joues.

\- C'est tellement aimable à toi de te soucier de ma sécurité, remarque-t-il d'un ton moqueur. C'est que tu dois quand même bien m'aimer, au fond...

Moi ? Bien l'aimer ? N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il va chercher là.

\- Pas spécialement, mais je te préfère quand même aux Serpentards, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Si seulement mes joues n'étaient pas aussi rouges, j'aurais sûrement l'air plus convaincant...

\- Merlin ! s'exclame Sirius en portant sa main à son coeur. Tu réalises que c'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que tu ne m'aies jamais faite ?

Il fait mine de s'éventer avec sa main, comme si c'était trop d'émotions pour lui.

\- Savoure-la bien, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas d'autre, préviens-je en essayant (sans succès) de ne pas sourire.

\- J'en chérirai le souvenir à jamais, mon amour, assure-t-il d'un air grave en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

Aaaargh, il ne peut pas arrêter de lâcher des "mon amour" comme ça là ? Ça me donne plein de petits frissons partout.

\- T'as pas plus niais, encore ? dis-je en prenant mon air le plus blasé.

Son air faussement sérieux se change aussitôt en une expression amusée, un sourire facétieux se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- Oh si, t'inquiète pas, répond-il d'un ton léger. Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu adores les trucs romantiques comme les balades au clair de lune...

Il m'adresse un haussement de sourcils moqueur.

\- J'aime pas les trucs romantiques, rectifié-je aussitôt.

\- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas une copine très aimante, tu ne m'as même pas embrassé pour me dire bonjour, se plaint-il en faisant la moue.

\- Toi non plus, je réplique avant de pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Vu la lueur victorieuse qui s'allume dans son regard, c'était exactement la réponse que Sirius attendait.

Nom d'une bouse d'hippogriffe puante, je me suis encore laissée piéger.

\- J'ai essayé mais tu as tourné la tête, rétorque Sirius. Et après tu m'as engueulé parce que je n'étais soi-disant pas discret et que j'ai eu le malheur de lancer un petit sort de rien du tout à ton Serdaigle...

J'ouvre la bouche pour rappeler qu'Emeric n'est pas "mon" Serdaigle, mais me ravise au dernier moment.

\- On n'est pas obligé de s'embrasser à chaque fois pour se dire bonjour, dis-je à la place.

Sirius se plaque une main sur le coeur comme si je venais de le transpercer d'une flèche.

\- Mais quand cesseras-tu enfin de rejeter mon amour ? s'exclame-t-il avec grandiloquence.

C'est pas Auror qu'il devrait faire, c'est actrice de tragédie romaine.

Je ne réussis pas à dissimuler mon amusement. Sirius ne manque pas de s'en apercevoir et continue sur sa lancée. Je le soupçonne de s'amuser comme un petit fou.

\- Je serais prêt à tout pour un baiser de toi ! s'exclame-t-il en s'avançant vers moi, toujours plus mélodramatique.

\- Mais oui...

OK, ne panique pas parce qu'il se rapproche, tout va bien se passer.

\- Si tu étais un Détraqueur, je violerais la loi pour que tu me donnes un baiser !

Il attrape ma main et la porte à son coeur. Je suis partagée entre la nervosité d'être soudain si proche de lui et l'envie de rire devant le ridicule de sa déclaration.

\- J'adore quand tu me compares à un Détraqueur, dis-je.

\- Tu vois que tu es sensible au romantisme.

Il me fait un grand sourire victorieux, comme s'il venait de me le prouver par A + B, puis relâche ma main.

\- C'est vrai, je suis séduite, dis-je sarcastiquement.

Non, je ne suis pas déçue qu'il ait relâché ma main. C'était très désagréable de toucher son torse comme ça. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de recommencer.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, fait Sirius avec un clin d'oeil. _Orchideus !_

Sirius fait un mouvement élégant du poignet et un bouquet de fleurs apparaît au bout de sa baguette. Il l'attrape et me le tend avec un sourire insolent.

Je le regarde d'un air ahuri. Puis je regarde le bouquet. Puis lui. Puis le bouquet.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec ça ? je demande finalement en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Le prendre, réplique Sirius comme s'il me lançait un défi.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur les fleurs qu'il me tend. Elles sont très belles, pleines de couleurs et leur odeur printanière me chatouille les narines. Il est vraiment doué en Métamorphose, ce con. Ça me donne envie de les prendre juste pour vérifier qu'elles sont bien réelles.

Mais je me souviens de la dernière fois qu'il m'a offert des fleurs. Les filles de mon dortoir les avaient vues sur mon lit et elles n'avaient pas arrêté de me bassiner avec ça pendant une semaine.

\- Non merci, j'ai pas de place sur ma table de nuit, dis-je avec détachement.

Excuse de merde, bonsoir.

Le bras tendu de Sirius retombe le long de son corps en même temps que sa tête s'abaisse.

\- Dommage, moi qui espérais que j'aurais droit à un baiser de remerciement... fait Sirius d'une petite voix déçue.

Il pose les fleurs sur le bureau derrière lui et remonte lentement les yeux vers moi. Il a son regard de chien battu numéro un, celui qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.

Bon d'accord, c'est pas une bonne indication, tous ses regards me font fondre à chaque fois. Mais là, je dois rassembler toute mon énergie pour ne pas aller lui faire un câlin.

Du coup, il ne me reste plus d'énergie pour trouver quoi répondre.

Oui, ça prend beaucoup d'énergie de ne rien faire.

\- Je pourrais avoir un baiser pour l'effort au moins, non ? demande Sirius.

Il me fait un petit sourire timide, alors que je sais très bien que c'est juste l'acte deux de sa comédie et qu'il est tout sauf intimidé.

Mais un baiser pour l'effort, ça pourrait faire une bonne excuse non ? Après tout, c'est lui qui a demandé, pas moi...

Non, non. N'oublions pas la règle n°1. On ne s'embrasse pas.

Mais c'est juste un petit bisou de rien du tout... susurre une petite voix dans ma tête.

Règle n°1, règle n°1, règle n°1 !

... Bisou ?

Inconscient du débat hautement argumenté qui se déroule dans ma tête, Sirius s'avance dangereusement vers moi.

Je recule précipitamment, me rappelant la règle n°2. A moins que ce ne soit la n°3 ? En tout cas, s'il se rapproche trop, je vais définitivement oublier toutes mes règles.

Avec un sourire joueur, Sirius s'avance à nouveau d'un pas en me fixant des yeux. Alarmée, je me mets à bafouiller :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.

Il s'arrête net.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas nécessaire ? demande-t-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Que... que l'on s'embrasse, je réponds en ayant l'impression de signer mon propre arrêt de mort.

Sirius a l'air sincèrement surpris. Il n'avait pas compris que j'étais sérieuse.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

Oui, pourquoi est-ce que je me fais du mal comme ça alors que ses lèvres et ses bras sont tellement proches ?

\- Parce que ça ne sert à rien, là. On n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner à chaque fois.

Vu la tête de Sirius, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que je dise ça.

C'est sûr que jusqu'à présent, on ne peut pas dire que je me sois beaucoup plaint de nos "entraînements".

\- Donc tu penses qu'on n'a plus besoin de s'entraîner autant ? demande Sirius.

\- Et bien... oui je pense.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas le sens que prend cette discussion. J'ai l'impression de m'être piégée toute seule.

\- Donc tu es prête ?

\- Prête...? je répète avec un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Prête pour qu'on officialise notre couple, dit-il très sérieusement.

Et voilà. Je savais que ça n'allait pas me plaire. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que ça ne servait plus à rien de s'entraîner ? Evidemment que je ne suis pas prête !

Enfin si, techniquement je suis plus que prête... On ne peut pas dire qu'embrasser Sirius me pose beaucoup de problèmes. Mais si je lui dis que je suis prête, une fois qu'on aura fait notre numéro devant Potter, tout sera fini...

Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je sois prête !

Il faut que je trouve une excuse pour me sortir de là, et vite.

Je lâche un rire nerveux.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'imiter Aphroda et Rosier dans la Grande Salle, dis-je.

La grimace que fait Sirius suffit à montrer qu'il a eu à peu près la même réaction que moi devant ce spectacle.

\- Moi non plus, lâche-t-il. Mais sans arriver à de telles extrémités, il suffit juste qu'on s'embrasse rapidement pour se dire bonjour le matin et qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble pendant notre temps libre sans se cacher.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l'assumer au quotidien...

Passer du temps avec Sirius est une telle corvée pour moi !

\- Ça n'a pas à durer longtemps, réplique Sirius. Et justement, ce sera l'excuse parfaite pour y mettre un terme.

Rien qu'à la pensée d'y "mettre un terme", mon estomac se tord dans tous les sens. Je commence à paniquer.

\- Même si ça ne dure pas longtemps, dis-je en essayant de cacher mon désarroi à cette idée, je ne supporterai pas le regard des autres et... et on continuera à m'en parler même quand ce sera fini. Je n'ai pas envie d'être dérangée avec ça en permanence.

\- C'est si important que ça pour toi le regard des autres ?

Je peux voir sur son visage qu'il me juge là-dessus. Evidemment, lui il se fiche du regard des autres, il a toujours fait ce qu'il voulait et il emmerde ceux qui le critiquent. Et évidemment, il ne sait pas que, bien plus que le regard des autres, c'est surtout son regard à lui qui m'importe.

Mais je préfère encore qu'il me juge plutôt que ce soit fini.

Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Je ne suis pas encore prête à me passer de lui...

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on parle de moi, réponds-je en regardant ailleurs. Et je ne veux pas que ça me dérange pendant les révisions des ASPICs.

C'est fou comme mes excuses sont de plus en plus nulles.

Je jette un coup d'oeil nerveux à Sirius. Bon, là, il me juge clairement pour le coup des ASPICs. Tu m'étonnes, même moi je m'auto-juge. Il pousse un soupir consterné et je croise les bras en m'adossant contre le mur, déterminée à garder ma position.

Sirius semble réfléchir quelques instants.

\- Bon, fait-il finalement. Et si on limitait la liste des personnes au courant à mes amis ? Eux ils ne t'embêteront pas avec ça, il te suffira de passer quelques moments avec nous, qu'on ait l'air amoureux et ça devrait suffire pour James.

Par les tongs brésiliennes de Merlin, il ne peut pas arrêter d'avoir réponse à tout ?

\- Et ce qu'on fait pour l'instant, ça ne lui suffit pas ? je demande, à court de bonnes excuses.

\- Non. Il pense que je galère encore, grimace Sirius. Parce que tu refuses d'assumer, justement.

Pourtant, vu la scène que je lui ai fait à l'infirmerie l'autre fois, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment Potter pourrait encore douter. Il a vraiment le quotient intellectuel d'un dé à coudre.

\- Est-ce que ça t'irait alors ? demande Sirius.

Je me mords la lèvre, indécise. Ça nous obligerait peut-être à faire durer le stratagème plus longtemps... De toute façon, il faudra bien un jour qu'on en finisse avec ce pari.

J'aurais simplement préféré que ce ne soit pas tout de suite...

\- Je ne sais pas, finis-je par répondre.

Tiens, ça fait bizarre de dire ce que je pense réellement. Je ne suis pas habituée.

J'ose jeter un mini coup d'oeil à Sirius. J'ai l'impression qu'il se retient de me secouer comme un prunier et je détourne rapidement les yeux, mal à l'aise. Je le comprends, moi aussi à sa place j'en aurais marre de moi. D'ailleurs, même à ma place j'en ai marre de moi.

\- Il faut qu'on descende dîner ou on n'aura plus rien à manger, déclare-t-il d'une voix lasse. Ton Serdaigle devrait déjà en avoir fini avec ses petites affaires.

Il a un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres mais avant que je ne puisse lui demander de quelles petites affaires il parle exactement, il s'avance vers moi et dépose un baiser sur le coin de mes lèvres. Trop rapide pour que je puisse appliquer la règle n°1 mais suffisamment appuyé pour que mon coeur réagisse et se mette à battre plus fort.

\- Réfléchis-y, murmure-t-il près de mon oreille.

Il me lance un dernier regard appuyé puis déverrouille la porte de sa baguette et sort rapidement de la pièce.

Je reste seule appuyée contre le mur, le coin des lèvres encore chaud et l'esprit rempli de doutes.

Le bouquet de fleurs nonchalamment posé sur le bureau me semble encore plus irréel que tout à l'heure.


	26. Goodbye isn't really good at all

Edit : Ceci est donc la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent que j'ai coupé en deux. J'en ai profité pour modifier un peu la scène de la fin. Le titre est une chanson de Don Williams.

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Goodbye isn't really good at all

OoOoOoOoO

\- Tu crois qu'il est encore là-haut ?

Emeric repose sa plume et me jette un regard fatigué.

\- Lucy, ça fait bien trois fois que tu me poses la question. Je n'ai pas la capacité de prévoir les déplacements de Rosier en direct, tu sais.

Je fais la moue et me radosse lourdement sur mon fauteuil, ne cachant pas mon irritation. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que j'attends de pouvoir monter dans mon dortoir. J'y serais montée directement après le dîner si Madeleine ne m'avait pas arrêtée pour m'informer que ce cher Evan y était en ce moment avec Aphroda.

\- Je préfère te prévenir pour ne pas créer de vagues comme la dernière fois, s'est justifiée Madeleine.

Si elle s'attendait à ce que je la remercie, c'est raté. Mais j'ai quand même consenti à "ne pas créer de vagues" et à rester dans la salle commune le temps qu'ils aient fini leur rendez-vous amoureux. Le problème c'est qu'il n'en finit pas de ne pas finir !

Et j'en ai marre de rester assise dans mon fauteuil avec un bouquin qui a autant d'intérêt à mes yeux qu'un navet périmé, à écouter la discussion assommante de Madeleine et Liliane sur leurs dernières notes en Métamorphose et le crissement de la plume d'Emeric sur son parchemin à côté de moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de me dessiner et ça me met mal à l'aise.

J'ai passé la journée à me torturer l'esprit sur ce que m'a dit Sirius hier soir et je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de me blottir dans mon lit et d'arrêter enfin de penser. Ça, ou une Pensine. Mais ça coûte trop cher alors il ne me reste que mon lit.

Je pousse un énième soupir impatient.

\- Tu n'as qu'à commencer le devoir à rendre en Potions, en attendant, suggère Emeric tout en continuant son dessin.

\- J'ai pas la tête à ça, je marmonne.

Emeric relève la tête vers moi, intrigué, et pose à nouveau sa plume.

\- Tu... t'es sûre que ça va ? demande-t-il gentiment. Tu as l'air soucieuse.

Son ton préoccupé me fait prendre conscience que mes états d'âmes n'ont pas dû passer inaperçus aujourd'hui. Et comme Emeric est avec moi la plupart du temps désormais, il a dû supporter ma mauvaise humeur. Le pauvre, je ne suis peut-être pas faite pour avoir des amis.

Je me radoucis.

\- Oui ça va, dis-je avec un semblant de sourire rassurant. C'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et j'aimerais vraiment aller me coucher, là.

Emeric prend un air sympathisant, mais il ne peut rien y faire.

Fort heureusement, il n'a pas relancé sa proposition de balade dans le parc. Je ne sais pas quel sort Sirius lui a lancé, mais ça a été efficace. C'est nul de sa part de lui avoir jeté un sort par derrière mais ça m'arrange bien quand même, je n'aurais vraiment pas su comment refuser.

Encore autre chose à laquelle je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir… Ça commence à faire pas mal de trucs.

\- Je vais quand même monter, annoncé-je en me levant brusquement.

Emeric lève des yeux interrogateurs vers moi.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas croiser Rosier.

\- Oui mais si j'attends qu'il se tire de mon dortoir, je vais passer ma nuit sur ce fauteuil.

\- Si tu le vois, tu n'as qu'à faire comme si c'était un lampadaire, suggère Emeric.

Je souris, imaginant la scène.

\- Plutôt un caca de chien sur le trottoir, dis-je.

Emeric rigole.

\- Bon courage pour le lui dire.

\- Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions.

Pourtant, c'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à Emeric et marche vers les escaliers d'un pas décidé.

\- _Lucy !_ m'interpelle Madeleine d'un ton indigné en me voyant passer.

Elle se prend pour le garde du corps d'Aphroda ou quoi ? Je l'ignore complètement et monte les marches sans me retourner.

J'ignore aussi la petite appréhension qui me saisit au moment d'ouvrir la porte et pénètre dans mon dortoir en évitant résolument de regarder dans la direction du lit d'Aphroda. A tous les coups, ils sont encore à poil.

\- C'est qui ? fait la voix de Rosier, un peu étouffée.

Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil au lit. Les rideaux sont à moitié fermés, mais je distingue clairement la tête d'Aphroda qui en sort. Elle est allongée à califourchon sur Rosier, la main de ce dernier reposant sur ses fesses, la couverture les recouvrant à moitié. Beurk, j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas en train de faire des cochonneries.

\- La Sang-de-Bourbe, répond Aphroda en m'adressant un regard à la fois noir et méprisant.

D'un geste brusque, elle ferme les rideaux en entier, les dissimulant à mon regard.

\- Laquelle ? fait la voix moqueuse de Rosier.

Aphroda glousse comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose de particulièrement drôle, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle lui répond. Quelque chose de flatteur à mon égard, sûrement.

Je ne perds pas de temps et commence à rassembler mes affaires pour la nuit, ainsi que mes cours pour demain. Hors de question que je dorme dans la même pièce qu'un Mangemort junior. Une fois mes affaires prêtes, je ferme mes rideaux et ne manque pas de claquer la porte bruyamment en ressortant du dortoir, mon sac sur le dos.

Avant de descendre les escaliers, je me concentre sur mon sort de Désillusion. Pas envie qu'Emeric ou Madeleine ne me voie et me pose des questions.

Je traverse la salle commune silencieusement. Un coup d'oeil au-dessus de l'épaule d'Emeric me confirme que c'était bien moi qu'il dessinait tout à l'heure. Un vague sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit mais je fais en sorte de le chasser rapidement et profite du retour d'un groupe de quatrième année dans la salle commune pour sortir sans être repérée. Direction la tour d'Astronomie.

Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore tombé mais comme à mon habitude quand je suis seule, je reste désillusionnée. Arrivée au niveau de la trappe en bas de la Tour, je vérifie rapidement à l'aide de ma montre que Sirius, Potter, Remus ou Pettigrow ne sont pas dans la salle. Puis, je descends dans le passage.

La lumière du jour illumine la pièce. Elle a bien changé depuis la première fois que Sirius m'a emmenée ici. J'y ai laissé le fauteuil que j'avais métamorphosé ainsi qu'une petite table en bois que j'ai dénichée dans les cuisines. Mes affaires de yoga traînent dans un coin avec quelques livres. Dans un autre coin se trouve une chaise cassée que je n'ai jamais réussi à métamorphoser en lit malgré tous mes efforts. Heureusement, j'ai quand même réussi à métamorphoser un coussin en matelas. C'est pas le top du confort, mais les couvertures que Nakey a emprunté pour moi à Poufsouffle le compensent largement. Elles sont si chaudes et si douillettes que je dois avouer que j'aurais bien aimé être à Poufsouffle juste pour dormir dedans tous les soirs.

Ça m'est arrivé plusieurs fois déjà de dormir ici. Soit parce que j'avais peur de croiser Rosier, soit parce que je préférais simplement être tranquille. J'évite de le faire trop souvent parce que je sais que c'est interdit et je ne voudrais pas qu'on me découvre, mais la tentation est trop forte parfois.

Une chambre pour moi toute seule, c'est le rêve non ?

Je me blottis sous la couette douillette de Poufsouffle et profite de cette douce solitude pour m'endormir paisiblement.

OoOoOoOoO

Après cet incident, bizarrement, j'ai l'impression qu'un accord tacite s'est installé entre Aphroda et moi. Elle me prévient par le biais de Madeleine lorsque Rosier est dans notre dortoir et dans ces cas-là, je vais dormir sous la tour d'Astronomie. D'autres fois, c'est Aphroda qui va dormir ailleurs. Je suppose qu'elle va squatter chez les Serpentards. Elle se plaint souvent de leur salle commune, trop froide et humide à son goût, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'y déplaît pas tant que ça. Etre la copine de Rosier, ça doit aider à se faire bien voir là-bas.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir cédé trop facilement, parfois. Après tout, j'aurais très bien pu aller voir Flitwick et lui dire qu'un Serpentard s'invite régulièrement dans nos dortoirs, je suis certaine qu'il aurait fait quelque chose pour empêcher que ça ne se reproduise.

Mais j'ai toujours en tête l'avertissement d'Aphroda. Que si je parlais, elle parlerait aussi. Elle doit savoir pour Sirius et moi, c'est certain, sinon elle n'aurait jamais eu l'air aussi narquois. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi sûre d'elle. Et quelque part, je sens qu'elle en sait même plus, qu'elle a deviné que j'avais des vrais sentiments pour Sirius. Peut-être même qu'elle l'a deviné depuis longtemps. Après tout, je n'ai jamais été très discrète quand je rêvassais sur lui en cours. Et malgré tout le mal que je peux penser d'elle, Aphroda n'est pas stupide.

Alors oui, je préfère céder. C'est lâche mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'elle se mette à raconter que je suis folle de Sirius et que ça remonte jusqu'à lui. J'ai réussi à conserver mon secret jusqu'ici et je suis déterminée à le garder jusqu'au bout.

J'ai même réussi à prendre un peu de distance vis-à-vis de Sirius ces derniers temps. On se croise toujours quelques fois, on a quelques rendez-vous tous les deux mais je fais en sorte qu'ils restent brefs. Et surtout, je fais en sorte d'éviter tout contact physique. Je parle d'autre chose, de Rosier et de mes hypothèses sur lui, des dernières aventures de mon oncle Giorgio ou même de ce qu'on va manger le soir au dîner.

Mais plus les jours passent, plus je me rends compte que ça devient ridicule. Déjà parce que c'est dur. C'est dur de m'éloigner quand je sens qu'il se rapproche de moi. C'est dur de ne pas l'embrasser quand il me fait un bisou sur le coin des lèvres pour me dire au revoir. C'est dur de cacher mon bonheur à chaque fois qu'on passe un moment ensemble, qu'il vient me parler ou tout simplement qu'il me regarde.

Et puis, c'est ridicule parce que je sais que je ne fais que retarder le moment.

J'ai soigneusement esquivé le sujet de notre officialisation de "couple" depuis la dernière fois. Mais je sais qu'il va falloir que je me décide, et vite. Je sens que Sirius s'impatiente, qu'il ne comprend pas. Et il a raison, c'est absurde de rester dans cette situation plus longtemps. Elle a déjà assez traîné. Et elle est beaucoup trop instable... C'est une succession de hauts et de bas sans queue ni tête.

Sans parler du fait qu'on s'est entraîné bien plus que ça n'aurait été nécessaire... Le but initial de tout cela, de tout ce temps passé ensemble, c'était de réussir à faire croire qu'on est amoureux. Quand on sait que c'était déjà le cas pour moi bien avant que tout cela ne commence, c'est encore plus ridicule.

Alors, je me prépare petit à petit à cette idée. Je me dis qu'au moins, à partir du moment où on devra jouer au couple devant ses amis, je n'aurai plus à faire semblant de ne pas être amoureuse de lui. Je n'aurai plus à le repousser quand il m'embrasse, je n'aurai plus à fuir son contact. Je pourrai profiter de ses bras, de ses lèvres, de sa présence, et, s'il est bon acteur, peut-être même que j'arriverai à croire l'espace de quelques instants qu'il ressent aussi quelque chose pour moi.

Ce seront des bons moments. Des souvenirs que je pourrai me remémorer une fois que ce sera fini. Je serais presque pressée d'y être si seulement cela ne signifiait pas aussi le début de la fin.

Je laisse ma tête retomber lourdement contre le mur de pierre derrière moi. Il ne faut pas que je pense à la fin. Pas maintenant. J'y penserai quand j'y serai, parce que si j'y pense dès maintenant, je ne serai jamais capable de le faire.

Du bout des doigts, je caresse les feuilles de lierre qui poussent le long du mur et s'enroulent élégamment sur les pierres et autour du banc sur lequel je suis assise. C'est le début du printemps, ça me rend pensive. Si j'étais une plante et Sirius un mur, j'aimerais bien être du lierre pour m'enrouler tout autour de lui afin qu'il ne puisse jamais partir.

\- Hey, fait une voix calme derrière moi.

Je sursaute violemment. Qui ose me déranger dans mes réflexions métaphoriques foireuses ?

Je tourne la tête et croise deux yeux gris posés doucement sur moi. Sirius se détache du mur contre lequel il s'était nonchalamment appuyé et vient s'asseoir tranquillement sur le banc à côté de moi.

Comment a-t-il fait pour savoir que je pensais à lui et que j'avais justement envie de le voir ?

Bon, d'accord ce n'est pas très difficile sachant que je pense à peu près tout le temps à lui et que j'ai à peu près tout le temps envie de le voir... Mais quand même, j'aimerais que l'on s'arrête quelques instants pour saluer ce timing impeccable.

Merci.

Bon maintenant, il faut répondre.

\- Hey.

J'aime les réponses originales.

\- J'ai vu que tu étais toute seule ici alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais en profiter pour passer te voir un peu, dit Sirius en rangeant sa carte dans la poche de sa robe.

Au secours, mon cerveau a été submergé par une vague de mignonnerie Siriusesque !

Evidemment, je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il a très bien fait, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de râler à propos du fait que quelqu'un pourrait passer et nous voir. Je suis trop heureuse de le voir pour ça.

Du coup, je ne dis rien. Pour changer.

\- Je ne viens quasiment jamais ici, dit Sirius distraitement en regardant autour de lui.

C'est une petite cour intérieure pas très loin de la tour Serdaigle, il y a quelques bancs en pierre, du lierre partout et de grandes arches dans les murs qui donnent sur les couloirs de l'école. Au centre se trouve une petite fontaine asséchée et abîmée par le temps. C'est un endroit qui suscite la nostalgie et les regrets mais aussi un certain apaisement. Autant vous dire que moi, j'y viens assez souvent.

\- C'est assez tranquille, dis-je doucement.

\- Oh ça me fait penser... fait Sirius en sortant sa baguette.

Il plisse légèrement les yeux, semblant se concentrer, puis fait un geste ample de la baguette.

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir les effets de ce sortilège mais je ne vois rien de nouveau.

\- Quel sort as-tu lancé ? je demande avec curiosité.

\- C'est un sortilège que je viens d'apprendre, une variante du sortilège repousse-Moldu, explique Sirius en rangeant sa baguette. Il donne aux gens qui passent autour de toi l'envie de regarder dans la direction opposée à l'endroit tu te trouves. Très pratique quand on veut passer inaperçu.

\- J'aimerais bien l'apprendre, dis-je très intéressée.

Sirius a un léger sourire.

\- Ça m'aurait étonné... Je te l'apprendrai un jour... si tu es sage.

Il me jette un regard malicieux et je fais la moue.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

\- Parce que je te rappelle qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, ma chère Lulu, dit-il malicieusement. Ce n'est pas très sage de ta part de m'inciter à commettre une telle infraction.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin de moi pour t'inciter à le faire, dis-je sans retenir mon sourire.

\- Je dénie formellement ces accusations tout à fait infondées.

Je secoue la tête devant tant de mauvaise foi alors que deux filles de troisième année passent dans le couloir en face de nous, la tête tournée à 90 degrés vers le mur opposé.

Satisfait du succès de son sortilège, Sirius s'adosse confortablement contre le mur de pierre derrière nous, allongeant ses jambes devant lui, la tête à moitié levée vers le ciel. Son écharpe rouge et or dénouée autour de son cou, le col de sa robe déboutonné et les cheveux ébouriffés, il semble plus nonchalant que jamais, comme si l'arrivée du printemps le rendait encore plus insouciant des choses et des gens autour de lui.

Je profite du silence qui s'installe entre nous pour l'observer à la dérobée. J'aimerais tellement en cet instant me rapprocher de lui et poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je me demande s'il me repousserait. Probablement pas, il se réjouirait qu'on ait l'air d'un vrai couple. Pourtant, même si on était réellement un vrai couple, je ne pense pas que j'oserais le faire. Il paraît tellement inaccessible, assis comme ça les mains dans les poches, silencieux, presque pensif. Je crois que je n'oserais pas le déranger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? demande Sirius tranquillement sans bouger de sa position, le regard fixé devant lui.

Les vacances de Pâques... c'est déjà à la fin de cette semaine. C'est aussi les dernières vacances scolaires de ma vie. Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit au monde où j'aimerais passer les dernières vacances scolaires de ma vie.

\- Je reste à Poudlard.

\- Ah oui, pourquoi ? demande Sirius, curieux.

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Je préfère rester ici, je n'aime pas trop rentrer chez ma famille, dis-je évasivement. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

\- Moi je vais chez James. On va sûrement aller se balader à droite à gauche...

\- Marauder... je devine avec un demi-sourire.

\- Exactement, approuve Sirius, l'air de vouloir déjà y être.

Je ne dis pas que je n'avais pas espéré qu'il reste à Poudlard, lui aussi. Ça aurait été incroyable d'y être avec lui tout seul, sans presque personne d'autre autour. Mais évidemment qu'il préfère passer ses vacances avec son meilleur ami, j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est sûrement mieux ainsi, je n'aurais pas tenu le coup à passer deux semaines rien qu'avec lui.

Mais du coup, je vais devoir tenir deux semaines sans lui...

Sirius tourne la tête et pose ses yeux sur moi.

\- On s'écrira, d'accord ? fait-il.

Une petite bulle de joie explose dans ma poitrine.

\- D'accord.

\- Je ferai en sorte que James le remarque, précise Sirius en reposant sa tête contre le mur. Deux ou trois échanges de hiboux devraient suffire.

Mon sourire fond comme du fromage à raclette.

Je n'apprends vraiment jamais.

Je hoche vaguement la tête, cachant ma déception, et adopte la même position que lui, adossée contre le mur, le regard fixé au loin. Mes réflexions de tout à l'heure me reviennent en tête alors qu'un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous.

C'est fou comme ce silence aurait été gênant pour moi il y a quelques mois, lorsque Sirius commençait à peine à me parler. J'aurais sûrement paniqué et dit la première chose qui me serait passé par la tête. Aujourd'hui, je le trouve presque confortable. Presque paisible. Je me rends compte que je me sens vraiment bien avec lui.

C'est peut-être le signe que c'est le bon moment.

Je prends une grande inspiration et déclare en regardant droit devant moi :

\- Après les vacances, si tu veux on mettra officiellement tes amis au courant que l'on sort ensemble.

Sirius se tourne vivement vers moi, soudain plus alerte.

\- Vraiment ?

En fond, j'entends la cloche qui sonne, annonçant la reprise des cours de cet après-midi. Comme un automate, je me lève et ramasse mon sac sur le sol.

\- Juste tes amis, dis-je fermement.

Je lui lance un bref regard, juste le temps de voir son air toujours surpris, puis je m'éloigne rapidement mon sac sur le dos, sans lui laisser le temps de formuler une réponse.

C'est déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça sans que je n'aie besoin de supporter ses réjouissances à l'idée que tout cela soit bientôt terminé.

OoOoOoOoO

La fin de la semaine passe à la vitesse d'un Vif d'Or. Les profs semblent s'être lancés dans la compétition de celui qui nous donnera le plus de devoirs. McGo est clairement la grande championne. Elle a l'air de croire que les vacances ont été inventées dans le seul but de réviser la Métamorphose du matin au soir. Moi qui voulais passer mes journées à dormir et à me morfondre sur ma vie, je vais devoir réviser mes plans. A la place, je risque de passer mes journées à dormir et à me demander pourquoi j'ai gardé la Métamorphose pour mes ASPICs.

Quant à Sirius, il n'a pas cherché à me revoir depuis la dernière fois. Je suppose que maintenant qu'il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait de moi, il n'a plus besoin de me voir...

C'est le moment de verser une larme pour compatir à mon désespoir.

Bon d'accord, peut-être que je saute un peu trop vite aux conclusions. Après tout, ça ne fait que trois jours qu'il ne m'a pas parlé. Restons zen, ça pourrait être deux semaines.

N'empêche que le train part dans une heure de Pré-au-Lard et qu'il n'a même pas cherché à me dire au revoir. Et pourtant, j'ai fait exprès de me lever de table en même temps que lui afin de lui en donner l'occasion.

Mais comme d'habitude, mon stratagème ingénieux n'a servi à rien.

\- Les filles, vous n'auriez pas vu mes chaussettes mauves ? demande Madeleine, la tête plongée dans l'armoire.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. Je suis dans mon dortoir, allongée sur mon lit avec un livre, pendant que Madeleine, Aphroda et Liliane font leurs valises pour les vacances. J'adore ne rien avoir à faire pendant que tout le monde s'active autour de moi.

\- Non désolée, répond Aphroda sans regarder, trop occupée à plier soigneusement une magnifique robe en soie pourpre.

\- Je crois qu'il y en a dans la salle de bain, dit Liliane distraitement.

Madeleine fonce dans la salle de bain et en ressort avec une paire de chaussettes immonde. Il aurait sûrement été préférable qu'elle ne les retrouve pas si vous voulez mon avis.

A côté de mon lit, Liliane galère depuis dix minutes à lancer un sortilège de rangement sur ses vêtements.

\- _Failamalle ! Failamalle !_ répète-t-elle vainement.

Ses pulls se soulèvent dans les airs et se plient n'importe comment. Elle est obligée de les retirer de sa valise pour défaire les noeuds des manches. A mon humble avis, elle perdrait moins de temps à les plier à la main, mais bon apparemment elle préfère s'acharner et avoir l'air stupide.

Ou alors, elle pourrait me demander mon aide, j'adore ce sortilège. Et j'adorerais encore plus l'envoyer balader.

\- Tu ne prends que des vêtements moldus ? demande Aphroda à côté d'elle en regardant les jeans de Liliane comme si c'était de la bouse d'hippogriffe.

\- Non, je prends une robe de sorcière aussi, répond Liliane sèchement.

Elle se décide finalement à ranger ses jeans à la main et je la soupçonne de vouloir éviter les commentaires désobligeants d'Aphroda.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour réussir à t'habiller comme les Moldus pendant toutes les vacances, je ne comprends jamais rien à leurs modes, ajoute Madeleine d'une voix légère.

\- C'est surtout que les Moldus n'ont aucun goût, renchérit Aphroda. Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un a pu fabriquer un truc pareil et se dire que c'était joli...

Elle s'est approchée du lit de Liliane et s'est emparée d'un t-shirt avec des motifs psychédéliques, le tenant du bout des doigts comme si elle craignait d'être contaminée par tant de mauvais goût. Liliane le lui arrache vivement et l'enfouit en boule dans sa valise.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a offert, marmonne-t-elle. Ça se porte beaucoup en ce moment.

\- Vraiment ? fait Aphroda avec dégoût. Je crois que je préférerais sortir en sous-vêtements plutôt que de porter cette horreur.

Elle rigole comme si elle venait de faire une bonne blague et retourne à sa valise.

\- Les modes, on ne les comprend pas toujours, remarque Madeleine d'un ton sage.

\- Entre ça et le reste, j'aurais du mal à vivre aussi longtemps parmi les Moldus en tout cas, ajoute Aphroda avec légèreté. Ça doit être si... ennuyeux, à force.

Liliane ferme sa valise d'un coup sec et se dirige d'un pas brusque vers la salle de bain.

\- Ce ne sont pas n'importe quels Moldus, c'est ma famille, dit-elle en claquant la porte.

Il y a un moment de silence surpris, puis Aphroda lève les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ? interroge-t-elle Madeleine à mi-voix.

\- Laisse tomber... Elle est si susceptible parfois.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour passer ses nerfs sur nous, proteste Aphroda d'un air pincé. Ce n'est quand même pas notre faute si elle est obligée de retourner chez les Moldus à chaque vacances.

\- Je sais... il faut toujours qu'elle réagisse excessivement, dit Madeleine en haussant les épaules.

On entend le bruit de la chasse d'eau et Liliane sort de la salle de bain, retournant à son lit en évitant le regard d'Aphroda. Un silence tendu s'installe alors que les filles finissent leurs valises. Je décide de descendre à la salle commune et sors de la pièce sans qu'elles ne me prêtent attention. Ça m'amuse beaucoup moins de rester ici, tout d'un coup.

La salle commune est remplie d'élèves qui s'activent dans tous les sens, descendent leurs valises ou, pour les plus tardifs d'entre eux, ramassent leurs dernières affaires qui traînent. J'aperçois du coin de l'oeil Emmeline Vance avec son chat dans les bras. Elle croise mon regard et il est trop tard pour faire comme si je ne la regardais pas, alors je lui adresse un signe de tête agrémenté d'un sourire amical. J'espère que ça suffira et qu'elle ne s'attend pas à ce que je lui dise bonjour. Je suis toujours extrêmement gênée de discuter avec elle depuis que j'ai inondé sa robe de morve le mois dernier. Il faut dire qu'elle m'a quand même vue dans mon état le plus pitoyable, mon amour-propre ne s'en est pas encore remis. Sa robe non plus, probablement.

Je scanne rapidement la salle du regard pour trouver Emeric, mais il n'est nulle part en vue. Il m'a dit au dîner que sa valise était déjà prête, il est peut-être déjà en bas, à attendre de monter dans les calèches emmenant à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Je décide de descendre lui dire au revoir.

Je le regrette rapidement. En bas, le Hall d'entrée est encore plus encombré que la salle commune de Serdaigle. Une queue plus ou moins ordonnée s'est formée pour passer les portes d'entrée, bloquées par Rusard qui contrôle les bagages de tout le monde avec son habituel bâton magique. Honnêtement, j'ai du mal à voir à quoi ça sert… Il a peur qu'on ait volé des affaires au château ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait facilement faire entrer des objets de magie noire _dans_ le château. Enfin, les consignes de sécurité sont de plus en plus absurdes ces temps-ci. Comme si le fait d'avoir plein de mesures de sécurité, même inutiles, suffisait à rassurer un peu les gens.

Ne souhaitant pas m'aventurer parmi la foule d'élèves qui se bousculent dans le Hall, je reste en haut des escaliers en marbre pour avoir une meilleure vue. J'aperçois finalement la masse de cheveux ébouriffés d'Emeric, à la fin de la queue, discutant avec Simon Stebbins, un Poufsouffle de notre année qui sortait avec Aphroda il y a quelques mois.

Je m'apprête à descendre dans la fosse aux lions pour le rejoindre lorsque je sens une main me saisir par le bras et me retourner brusquement. Mon dos cogne contre la rambarde tandis que je sens qu'on me jette un sac sur la tête.

J'ai un sursaut de panique et je mets une longue, très longue seconde à me rendre compte que ce n'est pas un sac plastique de kidnapping qu'on vient de me jeter sur la tête mais une cape d'invisibilité, et que le torse contre lequel on vient de me coller n'est autre que celui de Sirius. Je relève lentement les yeux vers lui et il m'adresse un de ses sourires espiègles.

\- Coucou, dit-il.

Youpi, il ne m'a pas oubliée !

\- Tu viens vraiment de me jeter ta cape d'invisibilité dessus alors qu'on est au milieu d'un tas de gens ?

J'essaye de me concentrer pour prendre un air courroucé mais je suis tellement proche de lui et je n'étais tellement pas préparée à ça que je suis beaucoup trop troublée pour être crédible. Je bafouille, je rougis... et par la calvitie précoce de Merlin, il est beaucoup trop près de moi, ça ne va pas du tout ! Toutes mes règles si durement respectées sont en train de voler en éclats ! Heureusement qu'on est caché sous la Cape, loin des gens et que personne ne me voit être aussi ridicule. Enfin, sauf Sirius mais il est tellement habitué qu'il doit penser que c'est mon état normal.

Sirius semble être parfaitement conscient de mon trouble car il en profite pour m'encercler la taille de ses bras, ajustant la cape sur nous, et je n'ai soudain plus aucune possibilité de m'échapper. Je vous jure, si j'avais pu, je l'aurais fait, mais là je suis coincée entre la rambarde et Sirius alors je n'y peux vraiment rien, c'est bête...

\- Relax, les gens sont tous en bas, personne n'a fait attention à nous, affirme Sirius.

Je jette un oeil en bas des escaliers et effectivement, les gens semblent plus s'intéresser à la tête miniature que Rusard a dénichée dans la valise de Xarelto Wilkes qu'au fait que je viens de disparaître de la circulation. J'aurais pu me faire enlever par un Mangemort que personne n'aurait rien remarqué.

\- C'est quand même pas très patri... pas très pratique pour discuter, protesté-je faiblement en rougissant aussitôt de mon bafouillage.

Nom d'un hippogriffe en rut, c'est vraiment compliqué de réfléchir là ! J'ai l'impression que tout mon cerveau se focalise sur l'effort de garder mes bras le long de mon corps et de ne surtout pas toucher Sirius plus que nécessaire. Du coup, je reste plantée là contre la rambarde de l'escalier comme un poireau en voie de décomposition pendant que les mains de Sirius semblent si chaudes dans le bas de mon dos.

\- C'est pas faux, reconnaît Sirius d'un air amusé. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans te dire au revoir et je n'ai pas réussi à t'attraper, alors il a fallu employer les grands moyens.

Il me fait un sourire adorable et... par le cactus déshydraté de Merlin, c'est beaucoup trop mignon. Je fonds immédiatement. Il est venu exprès pour me dire au revoir !

\- On ne va pas se voir pendant deux semaines, tu risques de me manquer, poursuit Sirius en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Aaah, mais c'est qu'il continue en plus ! Il ne se rend pas compte que je suis déjà au bord de l'apoplexie ? Il n'a pas besoin d'en rajouter !

\- Tu trouveras bien de quoi t'occuper... je marmonne en regardant ailleurs.

\- Sans doute... Mais en attendant, j'ai plutôt envie de m'occuper avec toi...

Il penche la tête vers moi et pose son front contre le mien, une de ses mains se posant sur ma joue, m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui. Il y a une seconde de battement pendant laquelle j'entends mon coeur s'emballer violemment puis il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et commence à m'embrasser, d'abord doucement, puis plus franchement lorsqu'il se rend compte que je ne le repousse absolument pas.

Oh, il y a bien une petite voix dans ma tête qui me rappelle la règle n°1, mais je la balaye tellement vite que je me demande comment j'ai réussi à la suivre toute cette semaine. J'ai l'impression que cette règle n'a même jamais existé alors que je réponds naturellement à son baiser, comme si mon corps avait pris le contrôle de mon cerveau et savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. A croire que mon cerveau ne me sert vraiment à rien.

Toute pensée parasite me quitte tandis que nos lèvres se trouvent, puis se séparent pour mieux se trouver à nouveau. Mes mains s'agrippent à la rambarde de l'escalier derrière moi pour garder mon équilibre et Sirius en profite pour se rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je sens la chaleur de son corps qui m'enveloppe, qui m'enivre, se joignant à la mienne. Je me perds dans le jeu de nos lèvres. C'est tellement bon de l'embrasser, je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie.

Je me sens plus vivante que jamais alors même que le monde autour de moi s'efface et que j'oublie les gens qui font la queue en bas des escaliers. Ils me paraissent si loin, tout en bas, comme si je volais au-dessus d'eux dans une petite bulle. Il ne reste plus que la sensation incroyable d'être dans les bras de Sirius, enfermée dans le cocon de la cape d'invisibilité qui nous recouvre.

Sa main se pose derrière ma tête et le baiser devient plus intense. A présent collée contre son torse, mes bras s'enroulent autour de son cou et je me laisse porter. C'est le dernier contact que j'aurai avec Sirius avant deux semaines d'absence, alors je peux bien en profiter non ?

Mais soudain, notre cocon se brise aussi vite qu'il s'est créé. Une grosse valise en lévitation me frappe violemment à la hanche, me faisant perdre mon équilibre. Par réflexe, je m'accroche à Sirius mais celui-ci est tout aussi déséquilibré que moi et je ne fais que l'entraîner dans ma chute.

Avec horreur, je me sens partir en avant et dégringoler à grand fracas dans les escaliers. Paniquée, j'essaie de stopper ma chute, de me retenir à la rambarde, à Sirius, à n'importe quoi, mais mon poids m'entraîne toujours plus vers l'avant, et je roule, je roule sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je roule jusqu'en bas des escaliers, ma tête heurtant les marches douloureusement à chaque coup.

Instinctivement, j'essaie d'amortir ma chute avec mes mains mais je comprends vite que ce n'était pas l'idée de l'année.

Un craquement suspect se fait entendre, suivi d'une vive douleur dans ma main droite alors que j'atterris face contre terre en bas des marches, juste avant qu'un poids énorme ne s'effondre brutalement sur mon dos, me coupant le souffle.

 _Ouch._

Pendant un instant, je ne peux plus bouger. J'ai l'impression que tous les os de mon corps sont brisés.

Puis, le poids sur mon dos se soulève et je gémis douloureusement.

\- Ouch... Merlin, Lucy, ça va ? fait la voix de Sirius, inquiète.

Ouais je suis au top pour le marathon de Pré-au-Lard là.

\- Argmmm… dis-je en me recroquevillant faiblement sur moi-même.

\- Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Merlin, je suis désolé de t'être tombé dessus ! Ça va ?

Il pose une main douce sur mon épaule et j'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

Et c'est là que je réalise.

Il règne un silence stupéfait dans le Hall d'entrée et tous les yeux sont tournés vers nous. Moi, étalée par terre, et Sirius, accroupi à côté de moi. La cape d'invisibilité gît sur le sol, entremêlée dans nos pieds.

Oh, Merlin.

Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.

Aussitôt, mon réflexe est de m'éloigner de Sirius mais j'ai à peine esquissé un geste qu'une vive douleur dans mon poignet m'arrête net.

Par les testicules de Merlin, ça fait fichtrement mal ! A tous les coups, j'ai dû me casser le poignet, c'est pas possible que ça fasse aussi mal sinon.

\- Aïeee, ma main…

Génial, j'ai la voix d'un enfant de trois ans qui vient de comprendre qu'il s'est cassé la figure et qui va bientôt se mettre à pleurer en appelant sa maman.

Puis-je vous rappeler que _tout le monde dans le Hall_ a les yeux fixés sur moi ?

\- Tu as dû tomber dessus, tu t'es peut-être cassé quelque chose, remarque Sirius d'une voix inquiète. Viens, on va aller à l'infirmerie. Je vais t'aider à te lever. Tu peux marcher ?

Non, je veux juste rester là et mourir.

\- Je crois oui...

Il m'aide péniblement à me relever tandis que je tente vaillamment de ne pas penser à tous ces regards posés sur nous, le visage plus rouge qu'il ne l'a jamais été jusqu'à présent. Mais une fois que je suis debout, c'est inévitable je ne peux pas les rater.

Partout où je tourne la tête, je vois des gens qui tendent la tête vers moi ou qui donnent des coups de coude à leur voisin en me montrant du doigt. Certains ont l'air de trouver la scène amusante, d'autres moins. J'entends des sifflements moqueurs dans l'assemblée et des rires entendus.

Je croise le regard rageux de deux filles de Gryffondor, le visage ostensiblement dégoûté de Snape, l'air inquiet de Lily Evans.

Figé avec sa valise à la main, Emeric me fixe la bouche ouverte, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il vient de voir.

Oh par le boa en plumes de Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont vu exactement ?

\- Allons-y, dit Sirius doucement en me prenant par la taille.

Non, s'il me prend par la taille comme ça, tout le monde va comprendre !

J'essaye de le repousser mais c'est plus ridicule qu'autre chose. J'ai dû me tordre la cheville en prime dans ma chute, car je n'arrive pas à marcher sans boiter. Sirius resserre sa prise autour de ma taille alors que l'on passe devant les gens qui s'écartent pour nous laisser passer en chuchotant avidement.

\- Tu as vu comment il la tient ?

\- Je suis sûre qu'ils étaient en train de s'embrasser.

\- Moi aussi, je les ai vus quand ils sont tombés !

Quoi ? Non !

J'ai envie de leur crier que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'ils pensent, mais Sirius me fait avancer d'un air déterminé, complètement fermé aux chuchotements des gens.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un commentaire ne s'élève plus fort que les autres.

\- Mais comment il fait pour se retrouver tout le temps avec des Sang-de-Bourbes ? Il les attire ou quoi ?

Sirius se retourne vivement pour voir qui a parlé.

Oh non, je le sens mal…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?

Derrière nous, Avery hausse un sourcil provocateur. A ses côtés, son fidèle acolyte, Mulciber, accompagné de quelques filles de Serpentard, nous toisent avec un mépris palpable.

\- J'observe juste que tes choix en matière de petite copine sont de plus en plus mauvais, lâche Avery nonchalamment.

\- En même temps, venant d'un traître à son sang, y avait pas grand chose à espérer, renchérit Mulciber.

Les filles de Serpentard gloussent et il bombe le torse, fier de sa petite pique.

\- Je ne suis pas sa…

\- Insulte encore une fois ma copine et tu vas voir ce que le traître à son sang va te faire, me coupe Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur Avery.

Oh là là, _ma copine_ , il vient vraiment de dire ça ? Vous l'avez entendu vous aussi ? Enfin, lu. Bref, vous avez compris. Le point central étant que _Sirius vient de dire devant tout le monde que je suis sa copine_.

Je crois que je suis en train de faire une hémorragie interne.

\- Laissez-les passer, y a rien à voir ! lance une voix forte depuis la quatrième marche des escaliers. Allez, mettez-vous en rang, le Poudlard Express va bientôt partir !

Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais : Potter, mon sauveur ! Son charisme naturel et son autorité de Préfet-en-Chef semblent fonctionner car les gens se retournent vers la queue, certains profitant de la distraction générale pour grappiller quelques places dans la file.

\- Patmol, range ta baguette, McGo arrive, lance Potter à Sirius à voix basse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? résonne effectivement la voix de McGonagall depuis le haut des escaliers. Potter, Evans, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Elle descend les escaliers vers nous et Sirius range précipitamment sa baguette dans sa manche. Avec un dernier regard provocateur, Avery se détourne et se fond dans la foule avec les autres Serpentards. Il a l'air fier de son petit effet et je sens que Sirius trépigne d'envie de lui balancer un maléfice.

\- Sirius et Lucy sont tombés dans les escaliers, ça a créé un peu… d'agitation, résume Potter.

McGonagall fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux.

\- Miss Evans, vous confirmez ?

\- Oui, professeur, rien de grave, assure Evans.

\- Excusez-moi, on doit aller à l'infirmerie, dit Sirius avec impatience.

Il est encore énervé de son altercation avec Avery, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Potter n'avait pas calmé le jeu.

\- Black, si vous n'avez rien, je vais m'occuper d'emmener Miss Picotti à l'infirmerie, intervient McGonagall. Comme l'a justement dit Potter, le train va bientôt partir et vous n'avez pas encore fait contrôler vos bagages. Ah, professeur Mariano, vous tombez bien. Pouvez-vous garder un oeil sur les élèves pendant que j'accompagne cette jeune fille à l'infirmerie ?

Mariano, notre prof de DCFM, qui passait par là n'a pas l'air emballé par la demande de McGo. Celle-ci lui fait son regard "ce-n'était-pas-une-question" et il finit par marmonner son accord, se postant en haut des escaliers pour surveiller les élèves.

Sirius tente de protester.

\- Mais, professeur, je…

McGo l'interrompt en faisant apparaître de nulle part un brancard qui flotte dans les airs.

\- Allongez-vous, Miss Picotti, exige-t-elle. Potter, Black, Evans, retournez dans la file. Et dépêchez-vous, par Merlin, on a déjà pris assez de retard comme ça.

Je n'ai très honnêtement aucune envie de monter sur un brancard comme une blessée de guerre mais l'air impatient de McGo me dissuade de jouer les rebelles. Je croise le regard désolé de Sirius alors que je m'allonge péniblement dessus, puis notre professeur de Métamorphose fait un geste de la baguette et le brancard s'anime. Dans le Hall, le brouhaha général a repris, tout comme l'agitation habituelle de début des vacances, tandis que le brancard m'emporte vers l'infirmerie, McGonagall à mes côtés.

Super, je pensais me faire accompagner par Sirius me soutenant romantiquement de ses bras, et au final je me retrouve comme une débile sur un brancard avec la prof la moins fun de la terre.

Voyons les choses du bon côté, au moins McGonagall n'est pas bavarde. Nous faisons le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans un silence lourd, uniquement brisé par le bruit de ses pas qui claquent sur le sol.

Heureusement, je suis tellement focalisée sur ma douleur à la main que je n'ai pas de place pour penser à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

J'ai beau avoir reçu un sale coup sur la tête, je crois bien avoir entendu Sirius confirmer devant tout le monde que j'étais sa copine.

\- J'ai cru voir que vous étiez engagés dans une discussion... agitée avec Monsieur Avery au moment où je suis arrivée, déclare soudain McGonagall alors que nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie.

Et merde, si elle se met à vouloir parler maintenant, il n'y a vraiment plus grand chose à voir du bon côté.

J'émets un borborygme inintelligible. Avec son histoire de brancard qui se promène dans les airs, je commence à avoir un peu la nausée.

McGonagall frappe à la porte de l'infirmerie puis me fait signe de descendre du brancard. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre sur Mme Pomfresh qui me jette un regard curieux.

\- Oui, Minerva ?

\- Miss Picotti est tombée dans les escaliers et s'est probablement cassé le poignet. Je vous la laisse.

Alors que je descends de son fichu brancard en essayant de ne pas m'effondrer par terre, McGonagall se tourne vers moi.

\- Si vous avez quoi que ce soit à nous faire remonter, Miss Picotti, ma porte vous est toujours grande ouverte.

Surprise, je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cela. McGonagall se contente de me fixer un court instant dans les yeux, puis elle adresse un signe de tête à Mme Pomfresh et s'éloigne d'un pas rapide dans le couloir.

\- Alors, voyons voir ce que nous avons là… fait Mme Pomfresh en me faisant entrer.

Oh, juste un poignet cassé, une petite chute devant toute l'école et la révélation publique de ma pseudo vie amoureuse. Bref, trois fois rien.

Laissez-moi juste mourir en paix, s'il-vous-plaît.

* * *

A/N de fin : ET BAH C'EST PAS TROP TOT !

Non franchement j'en avais marre de les faire se cacher dans une salle de classe à chaque fois. Vive les roulages de pelle en public moi je dis.

Bref, en ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, il sera un peu moins long donc je devrais bientôt le terminer, mais faudrait aussi que je commence celui d'après, alors on va compter... fin mars, allez. (Ou comment donner une date complètement au pif.)

Mais au cas où je ne respecterais pas ma deadline, voici un petit teaser du chapitre 27 (spécialement préparé pour vous par Barry) :

 _En ces paisibles vacances à Poudlard, Lucy erre dans le château à la recherche d'une excuse pour ne pas réviser sa Métamorphose. Quand soudain... dans une bourrasque de vent, les voies impénétrables de son avenir lui sont révélées. Notre héroïne se retrouve alors confrontée à un choix qui pourrait bien changer le cours de sa vie. Que décidera-t-elle ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre…_ _  
_


	27. Holiday

A/N : Bon après qu'on m'ait rappelé que fin mars c'est déjà passé (coucou Ysaline), je me suis dit que j'allais finalement poster ce nouveau chapitre. C'est un chapitre plutôt léger, plutôt long et plutôt inutile (j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop cru au teaser, je vous rappelle que c'est Barry qui l'a écrit). Du coup j'ai vraiment bien aimé l'écrire.

Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des messages au chapitre précédent, je suis sûre que quelque part dans le monde, ça a sauvé un bébé panda de la noyade. Vous êtes géniales !

Réponse à Guest : Merci à toi ! Barry comme petit frère ? Aurais-tu des tendances masochistes ? Ahah tu as beaucoup trop d'espoir pour Sirius... quoique, dans ce chapitre, tu ne devrais pas être trop déçue. Bon, par contre, trouver un moyen pour que Lily et James ne soient pas tués par Voldemort... là n'espère pas trop haha (surtout que je suis un peu une névrosée du canon... ILS DOIVENT MOURIR). J'espère que la suite va te plaire :)

Avant de vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre, le titre est une chanson de Scorpions (mais si vous préférez ça peut aussi être une chanson de Green Day, c'est open bar ce soir). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 27 : Holiday

OoOoOoO

 _Exchange the cold days for the sun  
A good time and fun  
Let me take you far away  
You'd like a holiday_

OoOoOoO

Les vacances, c'est long.

Cette révélation me frappe alors que je me prélasse dans mon lit en cette belle matinée de printemps où les oiseaux chantent et le soleil brille. Ça ne fait que cinq jours que les vacances ont commencé et chaque minute qui passe paraît plus interminable qu'un cours de M. Binns sur la taille réglementaire des épées gobelines après la révolution de 1752. Pour info, c'est six pouces et demi et je me demande bien pourquoi je retiens des informations aussi inutiles dans mon cerveau. Ceci dit, ça a au moins le mérite de me faire oublier à quel point ces vacances sont longues.

Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé les vacances, puisqu'elles signifient généralement que je dois rentrer chez moi... ou pire, en Italie. Mais les quelques fois où j'ai réussi à rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, ça a toujours été un vrai plaisir d'avoir le dortoir pour moi toute seule, de pouvoir vagabonder dans le château sans croiser personne et de profiter des meilleurs endroits de Poudlard, habituellement pris d'assaut par les élèves les plus populaires. C'est toujours vrai aujourd'hui, mais mon dortoir ne me semble plus aussi rassurant qu'avant et les meilleurs endroits du château n'ont plus beaucoup d'intérêt comparé à ma salle secrète sous la tour d'Astronomie. Quelque part, même déambuler seule dans les couloirs du château ne me plaît plus autant qu'avant, surtout quand je tombe sur des endroits qui me rappellent Sirius. Et en ce moment, penser à Sirius ne me met pas vraiment dans le meilleur état qui soit.

Alors, je prends mon mal en patience et j'en profite pour réviser mes ASPICs comme une bonne petite Serdaigle, histoire de penser à autre chose. Je n'ai jamais autant vu Mme Pince de ma vie et c'est difficile de dire laquelle de nous deux vit le plus mal cette situation. Heureusement, vu qu'il n'y a quasiment personne, je peux profiter de la meilleure table de la bibliothèque, c'est-à-dire la table la plus éloignée du bureau de la vieille harpie. Ça ne l'empêche pas d'envoyer un oiseau en papier me surveiller à intervalles réguliers, mais au moins, je n'ai pas à sentir son souffle sur ma nuque à chaque fois que je bouge un orteil.

L'inconvénient, c'est que je ne suis pas très productive. J'avance à la vitesse d'une tortue ménopausée. Quant à ma motivation, elle est à peu près aussi ridiculement petite que le pois chiche qui sert de cerveau à Potter. C'est vrai, à quoi bon avoir des O aux ASPICs si c'est pour me faire refuser tous les postes parce que j'ai des parents moldus ? Pas plus tard qu'hier, j'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'un haut responsable du département juridique au Ministère, connu pour s'être opposé à des lois anti-moldus, avait été déchu de son poste pour "insuffisance magique". Bien entendu, l'article ne manquait pas de mentionner ses origines moldues.

Heureusement, cet après-midi j'ai rendez-vous avec Giorgio à Pré-au-Lard. Après une lettre où je n'ai cessé de me plaindre de mon ennui profond à Poudlard et de ma non-productivité, il a accepté de prendre un peu de son précieux temps libre pour me voir. Il a précisé que c'était à la seule condition que j'amène mes affaires pour réviser avec lui, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne résistera pas à l'appel de la Bièraubeurre.

Sur cette pensée plus réjouissante, je réussis à m'extirper de mes draps chauds et à passer sous la douche. Je finis de me préparer juste à temps pour le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle et descends les escaliers vers la salle commune tout en enfilant ma cape.

\- Coucou Lucy ! fait une voix stridente au moment où je pose le pied dans la salle commune. Bien dormi ?

Ah oui. J'ai oublié de préciser ce détail. Mes vacances sont rendues encore plus réjouissantes par la présence quasi-ininterrompue de Barry à mes côtés. Ses parents travaillent pendant les vacances et ne peuvent pas s'occuper de lui, alors il a décidé de rester à Poudlard pour me "tenir compagnie". Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi ces vacances sont aussi longues ?

\- Salut Barry, dis-je d'une voix lasse.

\- Tu vas manger ? Je t'attendais pour y aller, déclare-t-il en se levant du tapis sur lequel il était assis.

Il y a plein de feuilles d'arbre étalées un peu partout devant lui. C'est son nouveau hobby, prédire l'avenir dans les feuilles mortes. Il appelle ça la "divinarbretion". Je me demande s'il se rend compte que c'est absolument impossible à prononcer, en plus d'être particulièrement moche.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa !_ lance-t-il savamment en pointant sa baguette sur les feuilles par terre.

Alors qu'elles étaient censées léviter pour se ranger dans leur boîte, les feuilles s'envolent partout dans la pièce comme si une tempête de vent venait de se lever. L'une d'elles vient frapper en pleine face un cinquième année qui traversait la salle commune en lisant un bouquin. Il relève la tête de son livre, tenant la feuille entre ses doigts avec un étonnement poli.

\- Oups ! s'écrie Barry en s'élançant vers lui par-dessus le canapé. Désolé !

Le cinquième année hausse les épaules, peu concerné, et lui rend sa feuille. Barry la reprend en l'examinant attentivement.

\- Hmm, une feuille d'alisier... Je serais toi, je me renseignerais sur les contresorts, mon ami, dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse en lui tapotant l'épaule avec compassion.

Le cinquième année lui jette un regard d'incompréhension profonde mais Barry a déjà commencé à ramasser les autres feuilles éparpillées dans la pièce.

Retenant un soupir amusé, je sors ma baguette.

\- Laisse, Barry. _Accio feuilles !_

Toutes les feuilles se mettent à voler vers moi, se rangeant sagement les unes par-dessus les autres comme un paquet de cartes dans ma main tendue.

\- Ouah, trop forte ! s'exclame Barry, toujours aussi bon public.

\- C'est rien, dis-je en reposant la pile de feuilles dans leur boîte. Allez, on va manger.

N'empêche que j'aurais eu l'air con si les feuilles m'étaient toutes arrivées dans la figure.

Barry et moi descendons dans la Grande Salle tout en discutant de la floraison imminente des cerisiers. Enfin, Barry discute tout seul et moi j'acquiesce.

Ça fait toujours bizarre de voir la Grande Salle aussi vide pendant les vacances. Il doit rester une vingtaine d'élèves, toutes maisons confondues, surtout de cinquième et de septième années. En tout cas, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que les elfes ont moins de bouches à nourrir, mais la nourriture est encore meilleure que d'habitude. Barry et moi avons un poulet rôti entier rien que pour nous. Inutile de préciser que Barry n'en laisse que des os. Je l'ai même vu enrouler une cuisse dans une serviette pour le goûter.

\- On va encore à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ? demande Barry joyeusement alors qu'on sort de table.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui.

Je jette un regard autour pour vérifier que personne ne nous entend.

\- Ne le dis pas, mais je vais voir mon oncle à Pré-au-Lard, dis-je à voix basse.

\- Heu c'est pas interdit ça ? demande Barry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas le dire.

Barry semble réfléchir un instant.

\- D'accord, je ne le dirai pas mais en échange... tu peux me prendre des chocogrenouilles ?

Il me fait un grand sourire innocent.

\- Encore ? je m'exclame. Je t'en ai déjà ramené plein la dernière fois.

\- Oui mais Roger Toovoley a trouvé où je les cachais dans mon dortoir et en a mangé la moitié...

Je pousse un soupir. Je n'aime pas savoir que Barry se fait voler ses affaires par ses camarades. Ça me donne envie d'aller voir ce Roger et de lui jeter un maléfice de chauve-furie.

\- D'accord, je t'en prendrai.

\- Ouais ! s'exclame Barry tout content de sa négociation.

Comme si c'était difficile de me convaincre.

Barry me laisse en sautillant en direction du parc. Il veut profiter du soleil pour tenter de ramasser des feuilles du Saule Cogneur, il est persuadé qu'elles sont la clé de la divinarbretion.

Restée seule, je vérifie à l'aide de ma montre qu'aucun prof ni Rusard n'est dans les parages et je monte au cinquième étage, dans la salle où se trouve le miroir menant à Pré-au-Lard. Quelques secondes plus tard, me voilà dans la cabine d'essayage de Gaichiffon. Grâce à un sortilège de Désillusion, je sors du magasin sans être vue, puis je me dirige vers les Trois Balais. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans la salle m'indique que Giorgio n'est pas encore arrivé. Vu qu'il est encore tôt, il n'y a personne à part deux sorciers âgés au bar et un gobelin à l'air renfermé sur une table isolée. Je commande un thé à la citrouille à la serveuse et m'installe sur une table avec des banquettes, sortant mon livre de Métamorphose pour patienter.

Et je patiente.

Longtemps.

Très longtemps.

Au bout d'une heure, j'hésite réellement à rentrer au château. Je viens de finir mon deuxième thé à la citrouille, je suis déjà allée deux fois aux toilettes, j'ai regardé ma montre pas moins de cinquante fois et je me suis demandé une bonne dizaine de fois pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait se métamorphoser en ver de terre sachant qu'il y a onze pages de possibles effets secondaires et de complications. En plus, un ver de terre c'est nul comme animal.

Bon, même selon les standards italiens de mon oncle, il est vraiment en retard là.

Alors que je me tâte à reprendre un troisième thé à la citrouille, quitte à achever ma vessie, j'entends la sonnette de la porte retentir. Son éternel chapeau sur le crâne, Giorgio entre dans le bar d'un pas tranquille. Il prend le temps de saluer la jolie serveuse avec un baiser sur la joue qui la fait rosir de plaisir, puis se dirige vers moi sans se presser. Il s'assied sur la banquette d'en face comme si de rien n'était, posant son chapeau sur la table.

\- Comment vas-tu ma nièce adorée ? me demande-t-il en italien.

\- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de t'attendre pendant une heure avec pour seule compagnie un livre de Métamorphose miteux, je réponds exaspérée.

\- Une heure ? fait Giorgio sincèrement surpris. Je suis si en retard ?

Il regarde sa montre comme pour vérifier mes dires et c'est là que je remarque à quel point il a l'air fatigué. Ses traits sont tirés, ses gestes lents et de gros cernes forment des poches sous ses yeux habituellement brillants mais aujourd'hui presque ternes. Plus que fatigué, il semble... à bout de forces.

\- Merlin, tu as raison, dit-il. Excuse-moi.

\- Ça va ? je demande, inquiète. On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours.

\- Ça va, ça va, répond Giorgio évasivement. J'ai eu pas mal de boulot ces derniers temps.

\- Ah oui, quel genre de boulot ? fais-je de mon air le plus innocent.

Je n'ai toujours pas perdu l'espoir de deviner ce que fait Giorgio. Le regard blasé qu'il me lance me montre qu'il n'est pas dupe de mon ton innocent.

\- Rien de très intéressant, élude-t-il. Mais j'ai trouvé un moment pour rentrer en Italie cette semaine pour l'anniversaire de ta grand-mère.

Elle est toujours pas morte cette vieille harpie ? A croire que même le cimetière ne veut pas d'elle.

Lisant mes pensées sur mon visage, Giorgio me jette un regard désapprobateur.

\- Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas Lucia, mais elle reste ta grand-mère, me sermonne-t-il d'un ton las. Elle m'a même demandé de tes nouvelles, d'ailleurs.

\- Si c'est seulement pour pouvoir dire après que je prends un mauvais chemin et que je vais rater ma vie, ça ne compte pas, dis-je cyniquement.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça comme ça...

Son air soudain gêné me confirme que c'est bel et bien ce qu'elle a dit, peu ou prou. C'est pas comme si ça m'étonnait de toute façon, ma grand-mère m'a toujours détestée et ne perd jamais une occasion de me critiquer ou de se plaindre de moi. Personnellement, moins je la vois, mieux je me porte.

Je laisse tout de même Giorgio me raconter l'anniversaire parfaitement inintéressant de ma grand-mère et me donner des nouvelles tout aussi inintéressantes de ma famille. Apparemment, mon grand frère Nicola s'est fait retirer son permis de conduire pour conduite en état d'ébriété et c'était le gros scandale du week-end dans la famille. Je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour lui, il réussira à s'en tirer comme d'habitude.

\- Ton vieil Ogden, annonce la serveuse en déposant un verre sur la table.

Giorgio la remercie poliment et elle lui répond d'un sourire, avant de s'éloigner d'une démarche gracieuse. Elle est vraiment jolie, on peut dire ce qu'on veut de mon oncle, mais il a bon goût.

\- Tu bois du whisky pur feu maintenant ? je m'étonne.

Giorgio hausse les épaules.

\- Un petit remontant de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal.

Je m'apprête à lui demander pourquoi Merlin il a besoin d'un remontant à trois heures de l'après-midi mais il me devance avec la question la plus sadique qu'il aurait pu trouver.

\- Bon et comment ça se passe avec ton _belloccio_ ? Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé dans tes dernières lettres.

Ma question se coince dans ma gorge. Et, comme à chaque fois que je pense à ça depuis le début des vacances, ça ne manque pas. Mon estomac se tord douloureusement dans ma poitrine et une boule se forme dans ma gorge, alors que les images de ce qu'il s'est passé resurgissent dans mon esprit.

\- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, dis-je d'une voix faiblarde.

Mon oncle fronce aussitôt les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? demande-t-il aussitôt aux aguets.

Je suis bête, j'aurais dû lui dire que tout se passait très bien ou il ne lâchera pas l'affaire et je vais être obligée d'en parler. Et je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Rien... dis-je d'une voix peu convaincante. Enfin, rien pour l'instant...

OK, ce n'était pas exactement la chose à dire si je voulais que mon oncle lâche l'affaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Giorgio comme prévu.

\- On nous a vu ensemble, dis-je d'une voix étranglée.

Giorgio me regarde sans comprendre.

\- Tout le monde nous a vu ensemble, Giorgio. Toute l'école. Juste avant de partir pour les vacances. On était caché, mais... je n'ai pas été assez prudente. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire. Et maintenant, tout le monde sait qu'on est ensemble. Enfin, tout le monde _croit_ qu'on est ensemble...

J'ai un petit rire amer.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que tout le monde soit au courant, je ne sais pas comment je vais gérer ça. C'était déjà difficile quand il n'y avait que Sirius et ses amis mais là…

Je marque une pause, accablée par cette pensée.

Bon, apparemment, j'avais quand même un peu envie d'en parler.

\- Et alors ? fait mon oncle. Tu t'en fiches des autres. Ne laisse pas l'opinion des gens influer sur ton bonheur, Lucia.

Je secoue la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas que ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ? dit Giorgio.

Je sens la boule dans ma gorge se faire plus grosse. Je me mords les lèvres, fixant intensément une fissure sur ma tasse de thé devant moi.

\- C'est aussi que ça veut dire que c'est bientôt fini, je murmure. Maintenant que tout le monde est au courant, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que... avant que ce soit terminé.

Ma gorge se serre encore plus et je détourne les yeux. Rien qu'à y penser, j'ai déjà envie de pleurer. Je me demande ce que ça va être quand il me laissera tomber comme une vieille citrouille.

J'ai beau me dire que ça ne change rien, que de toute façon j'avais déjà accepté d'officialiser notre couple, que je lui avais déjà donné ce qu'il voulait, je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que ça revient au même. Déjà, parce que j'avais prévu de ne le dire qu'à ses amis. Devant trois ou quatre personnes, c'était encore gérable de jouer la comédie. Devant toute l'école, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. Ça n'aura pour effet que de raccourcir encore plus le temps qu'il nous reste ensemble, d'autant plus que je comptais retarder au maximum l'officialisation après les vacances... Et quand ça se terminera, je passerai pour une autre pauvre fille amoureuse que Sirius a laissé tomber. Ce que je suis, par ailleurs, mais j'aurais préféré garder ce détail pour moi plutôt que de le partager avec toute l'école.

\- Lucia, regarde-moi, fait Giorgio.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, m'attendant à moitié à ce qu'il va me dire.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu tires des conclusions un peu rapidement ? me demande mon oncle. Rien ne te dit qu'il va vouloir que ça s'arrête, et si vous êtes bien tous les deux, il serait un bel idiot de le faire. Et une fois que cette histoire de pari ridicule sera réglée, vous aurez le champ libre pour construire quelque chose. Même si je reste persuadé que tu peux trouver mille fois mieux que lui...

Il fronce le nez comme si une mouche venait de se noyer dans son whisky.

Je souris tristement. Comme quoi au fond, mon oncle est un grand romantique. Dommage que cette histoire soit tout sauf romantique.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, dis-je avec amertume. C'était clair dès le début. Il ne s'intéresse à moi que pour ça, il n'aurait aucun intérêt à continuer. Il ne reste jamais très longtemps avec des filles, il préfère ses amis. Il préférera retourner à sa vie d'avant. A mon avis, il n'attend que ça. C'est moi qui me suis fait de faux espoirs... pour rien.

Le visage de Giorgio se durcit.

\- Si ce _pezzo di merda_ t'a laissée espérer pour rien, je te jure qu'il goûtera de ma baguette.

Je lâche un soupir exaspéré.

\- Parce que tu ne donnes jamais de faux espoirs aux femmes toi peut-être ?

Vu la tête que fait Giorgio, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là.

\- Bien sûr que non, enfin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a l'air de penser la serveuse, dis-je en ayant remarqué son regard rêveur revenir régulièrement sur mon oncle depuis tout à l'heure.

Toujours aussi discret, Giorgio se retourne et croise le regard de la serveuse fixé sur lui une fois de plus. Prise en flagrant délit, celle-ci lui adresse un rapide sourire et retourne essuyer des verres en rougissant. Giorgio se retourne vers moi, l'air un peu gêné.

\- C'est différent, assure-t-il. Elle sait à quoi s'attendre. Et puis ce n'est pas la question.

Il boit une gorgée de son whisky pur-feu.

\- Si tu le dis, fais-je sceptique. De toute façon, moi je sais à quoi m'attendre. Ça a toujours été clair avec Sirius. On ne fait ça que pour son pari. Il ne sait même pas que... que j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

Je me remets à fixer la fissure sur ma tasse, comme toujours gênée d'évoquer ce petit détail, surtout à mon oncle de quarante-cinq ans, célibataire endurci, nourrissant une peur chronique de l'engagement et apparemment grand romantique à ses heures perdues.

\- S'il ne le sait pas, c'est vraiment le roi des imbéciles, marmonne Giorgio. Et toi ma nièce, tu es tout aussi idiote de ne pas le lui dire.

Je me renfrogne.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien. Ça ne ferait qu'accélérer la fin.

Giorgio me fixe longuement d'un air soucieux. Mal à l'aise, je bois le fond de ma tasse de thé pour me donner une contenance alors que je l'ai finie depuis tout à l'heure. Mais bien sûr, le résidu resté au fond de la tasse ne passe pas bien dans ma gorge et je me mets à tousser violemment.

Mon oncle me regarde m'étouffer à moitié en silence. Quand je parviens enfin à retrouver une contenance, il finit lentement son verre de whisky puis lâche d'une voix teintée de tristesse :

\- J'espère qu'un jour ma nièce, tu comprendras qu'en amour, la fierté ne gagne jamais.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, je rentre de ce rendez-vous avec Giorgio sans trop savoir si je me sens mieux ou moins bien qu'avant. Après notre petite discussion déplaisante sur le naufrage de ma vie amoureuse, il a eu la gentillesse de retourner commander à boire au bar et à son retour, on a parlé d'autre chose comme si de rien n'était. Quelque part, j'étais soulagée qu'on change de sujet. Je n'aime pas les petites lueurs d'espoir que me donne Giorgio lorsque l'on parle de Sirius. Je suis trop désespérée pour ne pas m'y raccrocher et c'est dangereux.

De retour au château, je descends les escaliers de marbre en direction de la Grande Salle, ces mêmes escaliers dans lesquels je suis tombée. Si Mme Pomfresh a pu soigner mon poignet en cinq minutes, elle n'a malheureusement rien pu faire pour le reste.

Ne souhaitant pas y repenser, je laisse mes pensées dériver sur mon oncle, me demandant une fois de plus ce qu'il trafique réellement en Grande-Bretagne. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, son travail nécessite de fréquents aller-retours en Italie. Ça explique pourquoi il est autant fatigué, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. Plus que fatigué, il semble en permanence sur ses gardes, soucieux, presque sombre, alors qu'il est habituellement plutôt frivole et bon-vivant. Je n'aime pas voir mon oncle comme ça. Quel que soit le travail que le Conseil des Mages lui a donné, j'espère que ce sera bientôt terminé.

Alors que j'entre dans la Grande Salle, je m'aperçois que le dîner a déjà commencé. Vu le peu de personnes présentes, mon retard ne passe pas inaperçu et quelques professeurs tournent la tête vers moi à mon arrivée. Comme souvent, le professeur Dumbledore n'est pas là mais McGonagall me lance un regard de remontrance qui me fait rougir comme un enfant pris en faute.

Qu'est-ce que ce serait si elle savait que j'étais allée en douce à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Lucy ! Je suis là ! Youhou ! hurle Barry depuis la table des Serdaigles.

Il me fait de grands signes de la main, comme si c'était difficile de le repérer alors qu'il n'y a pas plus de dix personnes à table. Je me dirige vers lui, échappant avec soulagement au regard perçant de McGo qui reprend sa discussion avec le professeur Flitwick. J'ai le sentiment quelque peu paranoïaque qu'ils se mettent à parler de moi et j'accélère le pas en prenant bien soin de ne pas les regarder.

En m'asseyant face à Barry, je remarque alors que ses mains et ses bras sont recouverts de bandages.

\- Alors, c'était bien Pré-au-Lard ? s'exclame Barry de sa voix stridente avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit.

\- Chhhhuuut ! fais-je avec un regard nerveux en direction de McGo et Flitwick qui, heureusement, semblent s'être rapidement désintéressés de moi.

\- Oups, lâche Barry.

Il se penche au-dessus de la table vers moi et répète en murmurant d'un air cachottier :

\- Alors, c'était bien Pré-au-Lard ?

Je retiens un soupir.

\- Oui c'était bien, dis-je d'une voix neutre en prenant une part de cake au potiron. Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait aux bras ?

Barry se rassied sur son banc et avale une bouchée de cake plus grosse que sa main.

\- Chi bombé bans bé sortchies, dit-il en postillonnant des miettes partout.

\- Quoi ?

Il avale sa bouchée d'un coup et reprend en se servant une autre part.

\- Je suis tombé dans des orties ! J'ai essayé de ramasser des feuilles du Saule Cogneur mais à chaque fois que je m'approchais, le Saule me repoussait avec ses branches, comme ça ! Pfiou !

Il fait des mouvements agités avec ses bras tout en émettant des bruits de bagarre. C'est fou, on s'y croirait.

\- Et à un moment, je me prends une branche dans le ventre, bam juste là, et je sens que je m'envole, alors je me cramponne à la branche pour ne pas tomber sauf que la branche se met à me secouer dans tous les sens, comme ça ! (il secoue la tête dans tous les sens pour illustrer ses propos) Et bim ! Je tombe dans l'herbe ! Sauf que j'ai pas eu mal du tout, en fait c'était même moelleux mais c'est parce que c'était pas vraiment de l'herbe sauf que je m'en suis pas rendu compte avant de remettre mes lunettes, et deux secondes plus tard, je sens que ça commence à me gratter de partout et c'est là que je vois que c'est des orties alors je me lève illico presto, mais c'était déjà trop tard, j'en avais partout ! Et ça grattait comme pas possible ! Heureusement, Hagrid est arrivé.

Il boit une gorgée de son verre d'eau, à moitié essoufflé par son monologue.

\- Hagrid ? je m'étonne. Le garde-chasse ?

\- Oui, regarde c'est lui ! dit Barry en le montrant du doigt à la table des professeurs.

Difficile de le rater, il doit faire trois têtes de plus que tout le monde. Evidemment, vu la discrétion de Barry, Hagrid remarque que nous parlons de lui et il fait un coucou de la main à Barry qui le lui rend joyeusement.

\- Oui, je sais qui est Hagrid, dis-je en prétendant que je ne le regardais pas.

\- Il est gentil hein ? fait Barry. Il a vu que j'étais tombé dans les orties alors il m'a emmené dans sa cabane pour me soigner. Et c'était trop cool ! Il m'a mis une super pommade sur les bras et deux minutes après j'avais plus mal du tout, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas trop que j'en parle parce que normalement il a pas le droit de fabriquer cette pommade.

Ça commence mal pour ne pas en parler...

\- Et après il m'a mis des bandages et il m'a offert du thé et des gâteaux, poursuit Barry. Les gâteaux avaient un peu le goût du gravier. Je le sais parce qu'une fois j'ai mangé une dragée surprise de bertie crochue et elle était au goût gravier. Mais je les ai mangés quand même pour lui faire plaisir et après il m'a montré son jardin et j'ai même trouvé des feuilles d'arbre que je n'avais pas encore et Hagrid a bien voulu que je les garde, il a dit que la divination c'était pas trop son truc de toute façon. Par contre, j'ai pas réussi à avoir une feuille du Saule Cogneur, faudra que je réessaye.

\- Tu vas encore te faire frapper, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Personne n'a jamais réussi à s'approcher de cet arbre, tu sais.

\- T'inquiète, fait Barry avec assurance. Hagrid a dit que je pouvais revenir le voir quand je voulais, alors il pourra me redonner sa super pommade top secrète.

Il aurait dû être à Gryffondor cet enfant, il n'a aucun instinct de survie.

Sur ce, Barry se sert une généreuse portion de purée. J'observe distraitement Hagrid du coin de l'oeil, à présent en train de discuter tranquillement avec le professeur Chourave. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, il m'a toujours fait un peu peur et je ne suis pas la personne la plus sociable du monde, mais d'après ce que dit Barry, il a l'air gentil. C'est une bonne chose, il y aura peut-être quelqu'un pour garder un oeil sur Barry quand je serai partie de Poudlard.

Et alors que je vois Barry faire tomber par inadvertance la salière sur son petit orteil, je me dis qu'il en aura bien besoin.

Après le dîner, Barry et moi remontons à la salle commune. D'habitude, je monte directement dans mon dortoir pour échapper à Barry et avoir un peu de calme. Mais comme je l'ai laissé seul cet après-midi, je me dis que je peux bien passer un peu de temps avec lui. Alors, je m'installe sur le fauteuil le plus moelleux de la salle commune et laisse Barry me montrer les feuilles qu'il a trouvées chez Hagrid.

\- Hé, tu veux que je te prédise ton avenir ? demande-t-il après s'être extasié pendant dix minutes sur les rainures de la feuille d'acanthe qu'il a trouvée dans le jardin de Hagrid.

Mince, moi qui pensais que c'était fini et que j'allais pouvoir monter me coucher.

\- Allez, s'il-te-plaaaaît, insiste Barry devant mon manque d'enthousiasme.

\- D'accord, je soupire résignée.

\- Ouais ! Bon, ferme les yeux, il faut que j'installe le matériel.

Je ferme les yeux bien sagement alors que Barry commence à étaler les feuilles partout sur le tapis.

\- Tu triches pas, hein ?

\- Non, non.

Même si je le voulais, je ne saurais même pas comment tricher à ça.

\- Voilà, fait Barry après quelques instants. Maintenant, sors ta baguette et laisse-la te guider sur une des feuilles, mais sans ouvrir les yeux !

Les yeux toujours fermés, je pointe ma baguette au hasard par terre.

\- Celle-là.

\- Mais ta baguette pointe sur le tapis !

Ah oui, bah je vois rien, aussi. C'est l'inconvénient d'avoir les yeux fermés.

\- Ah heu... là c'est bon ? dis-je en déplaçant ma baguette.

\- Hmmmmmm, très bien... fait Barry d'un air énigmatique. Maintenant, deux autres.

J'en désigne deux autres à l'aveugle et Barry les ramasse avec circonspection.

\- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit-il après un instant.

Curieuse, je regarde les feuilles que j'ai choisies mais je n'en reconnais qu'une, la feuille d'érable. Barry les positionne côte à côte devant lui, assis en tailleur sur le tapis, et les examine attentivement, l'air pensif. Les prenant toutes les trois entre ses doigts, il lève le bras bien haut et les lâche toutes les trois en même temps. Je les regarde tournoyer lentement jusqu'au sol, atterrissant avec légèreté sur le tapis. Puis, Barry les renifle longuement une à une avant de les lécher sur tout le long.

Beurk, rappelez-moi de ne plus jamais toucher une de ces feuilles.

\- Hmmm, c'est curieux... marmonne Barry, apparemment en pleine réflexion.

Il avance ses lunettes sur son nez, comme si c'était une loupe, examinant attentivement les feuilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ?

Barry me met un énorme vent, concentré sur ses feuilles, mais il se redresse quelques instants après et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Prépare-toi, les voies impénétrables de ton avenir vont t'être révélées, annonce-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

OK, rien que ça.

Il rajuste ses lunettes puis saisit la feuille d'érable entre ses doigts.

\- La première feuille qui est retombée sur le tapis est la feuille d'érable plane. Elle peut symboliser l'indépendance et la liberté, mais dans ce tirage, je crois qu'elle est plutôt le signe de l'amour physique et d'un futur plaisir sexuel.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas l'indépendance et la liberté ? je proteste.

\- Parce que la deuxième feuille, explique Barry en la prenant entre ses doigts, est une feuille de tilleul et symbolise la fécondité et l'amour maternel. On peut donc en déduire que tu vas prochainement avoir une relation sexuelle très plaisante pendant une période féconde de ton cycle et que tu vas tomber enceinte.

Je manque de m'étouffer.

Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter que Barry me prédise mon "avenir".

\- Malheureusement, poursuit Barry imperturbable, la dernière feuille qui est retombée sur le tapis est la feuille d'if et c'est le symbole de la mort. Ce qui signifie que soit tu vas mourir en mettant ton bébé au monde, soit tu vas faire une fausse couche et c'est ton bébé qui va mourir. Dans les deux cas, je te conseille fortement de te renseigner sur les sortilèges de contraception afin d'éviter un tel drame. Il y a un livre très bien à la bibliothèque qui s'appelle _Un Protego ne protège pas de tout_ , tu devrais peut-être l'emprun...

\- Barry stop, je l'interromps fermement. Je ne compte pas tomber enceinte, ni avoir de relations sexuelles prochainement d'ailleurs.

 _Menteuse…_ fait une petite voix dans ma tête.

Bon oui, je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai jamais envisagé de relation sexuelle avec un certain Gryffondor... Si je devais être parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, je dirais même que j'ai fantasmé là-dessus plus d'une fois.

Bon d'accord, un nombre incalculable de fois.

Mais il est hors de question que j'évoque ce sujet avec Barry ! Et même dans l'infime probabilité que j'aie effectivement une relation sexuelle prochainement, je n'ai aucune intention de tomber enceinte ! Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un enfant de onze ans pour m'apprendre des sortilèges de contraception, merci bien. D'ailleurs, je préfère ne même pas savoir comment il connaît l'existence de ce livre.

Barry se contente de hausser les épaules, l'air impassible.

\- Libre à toi de te voiler la face, mais les feuilles ne mentent jamais, fait-il d'une voix mystique. Tu voudrais plutôt une fille ou un garçon ? Peut-être que si je te tire encore les feuilles, on pourrait le prédire...

Par les rhododendrons de Merlin, je vais étrangler cet enfant.

\- Une seule prédiction me suffit pour ce soir, merci, dis-je d'une voix grinçante.

\- Je comprends, la vérité est parfois lourde à entendre, déduit Barry avec sagesse. Tu as besoin de temps pour faire ton choix et prendre du recul sur ta vie.

Il commence à ramasser les feuilles étalées sur le tapis alors que je m'efforce de ne pas lui jeter un sortilège de mutisme.

\- C'est ça, je marmonne.

Ayant largement dépassé mon quota de Barry pour la soirée, je m'apprête à monter dans mon dortoir quand un tapotement sonore contre la vitre retient mon attention.

\- Oh regarde ! s'exclame Barry en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. Ce n'est pas ta chouette ?

\- Si, dis-je en reconnaissant immédiatement Ginette.

J'accours pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre et elle s'engouffre dans la pièce. Elle se met à voler en rond au-dessus de ma tête, trop haut pour que je puisse l'attraper. Je remarque aussitôt le bout de parchemin attaché à sa patte et mon coeur se met à battre plus fort.

Il est peu probable que ce soit Giorgio qui m'écrive, on s'est vu cet après-midi. Quant à Emeric, vu les circonstances, ça me paraît peu probable. Mais Sirius avait bien dit qu'il m'écrirait, non... ?

\- Ginette ! je l'appelle. Viens me voir, je suis là.

Mais Ginette ne semble pas décidée à se poser, on dirait qu'elle fait exprès de voler hors de ma portée juste pour m'énerver.

\- Ginette, donne-moi ma lettre ! j'ordonne impatiemment.

Mais ma chouette me snobe complètement et décide de se poser sur une poutre, me regardant de haut en hululant.

\- On dirait qu'elle est énervée, observe Barry.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas dans son habitude. Pourquoi est-ce que... Oh.

Merlin, je crois que j'ai compris. Depuis le début des vacances, je n'ai pas une seule fois réussi à me lever à temps pour le petit-déjeuner. Autrement dit, ça fait cinq jours que je rate l'arrivée du courrier. Et si ça fait cinq jours que Ginette se pointe tous les matins pour me donner cette lettre, ça explique pourquoi elle est énervée contre moi.

\- Ginette, écoute je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que tu avais du courrier pour moi.

Ma chouette fait battre ses ailes mais ne bouge pas de son perchoir. C'est qu'elle est têtue, en plus.

\- Je viendrais te voir plus souvent à la Volière, promis. Tu sais que je ne suis pas trop du matin...

Nom d'une baguette en caoutchouc, j'ai l'impression d'être dans une dispute de couple. Non pas que je sache ce qu'est une dispute de couple, vu que je n'ai jamais réellement été en couple, mais j'imagine que ça doit ressembler à ça. A la différence près que, à moins d'avoir des penchants douteux, l'autre membre du couple n'est généralement pas un oiseau.

\- Allez Ginette, donne-moi cette lettre, je suis désolée. Alleeeeeez !

A mon grand soulagement, après m'avoir fait poireauter encore un peu, ma chouette se décide à voleter vers moi et me tend sa patte. J'essaye de contenir mon empressement alors que je détache le parchemin, mais dès que je le déroule, mon coeur fait un bond lorsque je reconnais l'écriture de Sirius.

Je laisse échapper un cri qui ressemble fortement à celui qu'avait poussé ma petite soeur Giulia lorsqu'elle avait reçu une barbie arc-en-ciel pour Noël il y a quelques années.

\- C'est qui ? demande Barry avec curiosité.

Mince, je l'avais oublié lui.

\- C'est heu... une offre d'abonnement à Balai Magazine, dis-je en prenant la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

\- Je savais pas que tu étais aussi fan de balais, remarque Barry à juste titre.

Depuis quand il est aussi clairvoyant, lui ?

\- Passe-moi une chocogrenouille Barry.

\- Hééé mais je croyais qu'elles étaient pour moi…!

\- Barry.

\- Bon, bon...

Il pioche une chocogrenouille dans le sac que je lui ai ramené et me la tend d'un air boudeur. Je la donne à manger à Ginette qui l'avale d'un coup, avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre. Je pense que ça veut dire qu'elle n'est plus fâchée mais qu'il faudra que j'aille la voir bientôt à la Volière.

\- C'est pas très bon de donner du chocolat aux animaux, marmonne Barry.

\- Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Barry !

Je lui lance la carte dans le paquet de chocogrenouille sans même regarder de qui elle est et me dirige sans plus attendre vers les escaliers menant au dortoir. Barry me souhaite bonne nuit mais je suis trop occupée à déplier le parchemin pour l'entendre. C'est bel et bien une lettre de Sirius et je commence à la lire comme on déguste un souaffle au chocolat, c'est-à-dire avec avidité et le coeur battant d'excitation.

 _Salut Lulu,_

 _On a été trop vite séparés hier pour que je te dise que je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé. Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça et je n'aurais jamais prémédité quelque chose de ce genre. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde soit au courant et je regrette vraiment la façon dont cela est arrivé._

 _Je ne vais pas te mentir, l'histoire a probablement fait le tour du train au retour. J'ai dit aux gens de s'occuper de leurs baguettes, mais si certains viennent t'embêter avec ça, n'hésite pas à me le dire et il se pourrait qu'ils se réveillent le lendemain matin avec des poireaux dans les oreilles. Bien sûr, puisque tu es une femme forte et indépendante, je te laisserai l'honneur de lancer toi-même le sortilège._

 _Je ne peux pas t'écrire trop longtemps car James n'arrête pas d'essayer de lire par-dessus mon épaule. Cet idiot n'a toujours pas voulu reconnaître ma victoire malgré tout ça, il dit que puisque ce n'était pas volontaire de ta part, ça ne compte pas comme une preuve d'amour. Parfois, je me dis qu'il est devenu un peu trop romantique depuis qu'il sort avec Lily._

 _Puisque je n'en ai pas eu le temps hier, je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Ton Sirius d'amour_

J'ai fini de lire la lettre avant même d'arriver dans mon dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'assieds sur mon lit et je relis la lettre. Puis une troisième fois, des fois que j'aurais raté quelque chose. Puis une quatrième fois parce que... et bien, juste parce que j'ai envie. Je m'aperçois au bout d'un moment que je suis en train de sautiller d'excitation sur mon lit.

Bon, je pense qu'il faut que ça sorte.

\- Hiiiiiiiiii, Sirius m'a écriiiiiiiiit !

Je m'effondre sur le dos sur mon lit, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Non seulement Sirius m'a écrit, mais en plus c'était le premier jour des vacances, et en plus d'en plus sa lettre est absolument adorable, à tel point que je me demande si c'est bien lui qui l'a écrite. Heureusement, j'ai suffisamment observé son écriture par le passé pour savoir que c'est bel et bien la sienne. Comme quoi, il sait s'excuser, parfois.

Même si, en l'occurrence, c'était pas pour ça que j'aurais préféré qu'il s'excuse. Mais bon, je prends ce que j'ai.

Je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas prémédité quelque chose comme ça et qu'il n'y est pour rien. Mais bizarrement, j'aime bien l'idée qu'il ait peur que je lui en veuille. Que je sois la seule à pouvoir le rassurer.

Surtout que je l'ai laissé mariner pendant cinq jours… Certes sans faire exprès, mais il doit encore plus penser que je lui en veux. Hé hé.

Je pourrais lui écrire maintenant pour le détromper mais quelque part, je me dis que ça ne lui fera pas de mal de mariner quelques heures de plus. Et j'ai plutôt envie de savourer la sensation d'être celle qui peut dormir sereinement, pour une fois.

Parce qu'il y a quelque chose dans sa lettre qui me réjouit bien plus que ses excuses... La petite scène du départ des vacances n'a pas suffi à convaincre James de la victoire de Sirius. Ou alors, il est particulièrement mauvais joueur. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça signifie au moins une chose : il me reste peut-être plus de temps que je ne pensais avec Sirius.

Peut-être que je devrais emprunter ce bouquin de contraception à la bibliothèque, finalement.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, une fois que j'ai terminé ma lettre pour Sirius et rendu visite à Ginette à la Volière, je décide d'aller faire un tour aux cuisines. J'irai à la bibliothèque demain, de toute façon, je ne risque pas de manquer à Mme Pince.

Affalée sur l'une des tables des cuisines, je regarde les elfes de maison s'affairer autour de moi. Je voulais interroger Polly encore une fois au sujet de Rosier, mais la petite elfe n'est pas là, probablement occupée à d'autres tâches dans le château. Heureusement, Nakey, lui, est bien là et il me prépare déjà un plateau de souaffles au chocolat. Cet elfe est absolument merveilleux, il faudrait que je le remercie comme il se doit un jour.

\- Dis, Nakey c'est quand ton anniversaire ? je lui demande, la tête allongée sur mon bras en regardant les elfes s'affairer autour de moi.

\- Nakey n'a pas d'anniversaire, Miss Lucy, me répond-il de sa petite voix perchée.

\- Tout le monde a un anniversaire... Quel jour est-ce que tu es né ?

Nakey s'arrête un instant, une pile d'assiettes propres en lévitation devant lui, et semble réfléchir un instant.

\- Nakey ne s'en souvient pas, Miss Lucy. Nakey était un bébé elfe.

J'ai soudain une image mentale d'un bébé elfe et je me demande si c'est mignon. Parce que les elfes ont beau être très gentils et tout ça, ils sont aussi très moches.

\- Mais personne ne te l'a jamais dit ? je m'étonne.

\- Non, Miss Lucy, fait Nakey avec indifférence. Personne ne souhaite les anniversaires des elfes de maison, Miss.

Il repose la pile d'assiettes, garde la première en lévitation et fait voler des souaffles au chocolat d'un placard jusque dans l'assiette.

\- Alors personne ne t'a jamais offert de cadeau d'anniversaire ? Ni même souhaité joyeux anniversaire ? je demande en louchant avidement sur l'assiette.

\- Non Miss Lucy, mais Nakey n'a jamais rien demandé. Nakey n'a pas besoin d'anniversaire pour être un bon elfe de maison.

Il pose enfin l'assiette sur la table devant moi et je ne perds pas de temps avant d'entamer mon premier souaffle.

Ben quoi, c'est l'heure du goûter.

\- Mais alors, tu ne sais même pas quel âge tu as, je réalise, la bouche pleine de chocolat.

\- Nakey est encore assez jeune pour s'occuper du château, proteste Nakey l'air vexé.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. N'empêche que pour les elfes qui sont très vieux, ce serait bien qu'on sache leur âge pour qu'ils puissent partir à la retraite à un moment...

\- Les elfes de maison ne partent pas à la retraite, Miss Lucy, rétorque Nakey, comme si je venais de l'insulter personnellement. Les elfes de maison travaillent jusqu'à leur mort !

C'est marrant, il dit ça comme si c'était une revendication syndicale de premier ordre.

\- Mais à partir d'un certain âge, ça doit devenir compliqué de faire toutes ces tâches ménagères, de devoir monter plein d'escaliers tous les jours... C'est un travail pénible.

\- Les elfes de maison peuvent utiliser la magie pour les tâches ménagères et ils se déplacent en transplanant pour ne pas déranger les sorciers. Les elfes de maison n'ont pas peur du travail pénible, non non non, Miss Lucy.

Il secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, ses longues oreilles se balançant en rythme, comme s'il ne voulait même pas songer à cette idée.

\- Mais on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, je marmonne.

\- Oh si, Miss Lucy, les elfes de maison peuvent ! affirme Nakey, ses yeux gros comme des soucoupes. La magie des sorciers n'est pas la même magie que celle des elfes de maison, Miss.

\- Ah bon...

Faute d'un autre argument, je prends un deuxième souaffle au chocolat, le premier rebondissant doucement dans mon ventre.

Je le savoure lentement tandis que Nakey retourne à sa pile d'assiettes, visiblement ravi de m'avoir prouvé que les elfes de maison peuvent très bien travailler jusqu'à leur mort. Ça a quand même l'air vraiment nul d'être un elfe.

\- Du coup, dis-je après un moment d'intense réflexion, ça veut dire que je peux t'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire n'importe quel jour de l'année.

Nakey me fixe de ses yeux globuleux, interloqué.

\- Mais pourquoi, Miss Lucy ? demande-t-il.

\- Et bien, pour te faire plaisir. Tu m'offres toujours plein de trucs à manger, il faudrait bien que je te remercie un jour.

\- Mais... Miss Lucy... bafouille Nakey, apparemment dépassé par la situation. Nakey ne saurait pas quoi faire d'un cadeau d'anniversaire, Miss...

\- Ça dépend de ce que c'est, mais en général le but c'est de l'utiliser.

\- L'utiliser... marmonne Nakey d'un air perdu. Utiliser le cadeau... D'accord, Miss Lucy, Nakey fera de son mieux.

Etrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il a plus l'air paniqué que réjoui par mon idée.

Les elfes de maison sont vraiment bizarres.

Sur cette pensée, j'engloutis mon troisième souaffle au chocolat.

OoOoOoOoO

 _La métamorphose en un animal magique est certainement la plus complexe de toutes. La première tentative connue remonte au IXème siècle, lorsque le sorcier slave Kipetro Vitchi voulut se métamorphoser en dragonne afin d'approcher une meute de Pansedefers Ukrainiens qui terrorisait le village moldu alentour. La meute étant majoritairement composée de mâles, Kipetro Vitchi espérait les attirer dans des contrées plus éloignées en usant de ses charmes, tirant profit de la saison des amours. Malheureusement, son plan dépassa ses plus folles attentes. Sa métamorphose en dragonne fut parfaitement réussie et il parvint à attirer la meute hors de portée du village moldu. Cependant, les dragons mâles ne le laissèrent pas repartir, voyant en lui une partenaire d'accouplement idéale, et voulurent se reproduire avec lui. Kipetro Vitchi fut assailli par les mâles les plus combatifs qui tentèrent tour à tour de le soumettre à leurs griffes. Sous l'effet de l'émotion, sa métamorphose ne tint pas et il redevint humain. Réalisant qu'ils avaient été trompés et que la superbe dragonne n'était en réalité qu'un humain chétif, les dragons furieux le brûlèrent vif sur le champ._

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? demande Barry en voyant ma grimace dégoûtée.

Parce que lire l'histoire d'un sorcier ukrainien qui manque de se faire violer par une meute de dragons en rut avant de passer au barbecue, ce n'est pas l'idéal quand on vient tout juste de sortir de table.

\- Je me sens un peu barbouillée, je réponds à Barry en refermant mon livre de Métamorphose Avancée.

Il est trop jeune pour entendre ces histoires sordides.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrai te tirer les feuilles ce soir pour savoir si tu es malade, propose Barry avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

\- Ça ira, merci.

Il m'a encore prédit mon avenir hier soir. Apparemment, je vais bientôt avoir la révélation de ma vie et tout plaquer pour aller élever des hippogriffes dans la Forêt Interdite. Certes, c'est déjà plus positif que l'histoire de la fausse couche et/ou de ma propre mort, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'en entendre plus.

Barry a l'air déçu et replonge dans son livre d'Herbologie en boudant.

\- Je vais chercher un livre, dis-je en me levant.

Je sors du recoin dissimulé dans lequel nous sommes installés, au fin fond de la bibliothèque, et me dirige vers le rayon de la Métamorphose. A son bureau, Mme Pince ne me lâche pas des yeux. Elle a l'air de s'ennuyer comme un rat mort, ça veut dire qu'elle va être encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Je trouve sans peine une édition de _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_ sur l'étagère et le feuillette rapidement.

\- Vous-prendrez-particulièrement-soin-de-cet-ouvrage-je-vous-prie-nous-n'avons-qu'un-seul-exemplaire-de-cette-édition, récite très vite une voix acerbe juste à côté de mon oreille.

Je sursaute violemment et me retourne d'un coup pour faire face au doux visage de Mme Pince à quelques centimètres du mien. La vieille chouette était en train de m'espionner par-dessus mon épaule ! Elle n'a rien de mieux à faire, franchement ? Comme, je sais pas moi... aller jouer avec les Acromantules dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Bien sûr, dis-je avec mon sourire le plus hypocrite.

Mme Pince remonte ses lunettes sur son nez en me fixant d'un air méfiant. Comme elle ne semble pas décidée à bouger, je longe l'étagère pour me décaler d'elle et retourne rapidement à ma table en sentant son regard de harpie me brûler le dos.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient m'embêter, il doit exister au moins cinquante éditions de ce bouquin. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle se trouve une occupation autre que d'épier les trois pauvres élèves qui viennent à la bibliothèque pendant les vacances.

Quelle tristesse d'en faire partie...

Je me rassieds à ma table en face de Barry qui boude toujours et reprends la lecture de mon livre de Métamorphose Avancée. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends un bruit de papier froissé au-dessus de ma tête. Je lève la tête et aperçois un oiseau en papier posé sur une étagère en hauteur, nous surveillant Barry et moi d'un air sévère.

C'est pas vrai, elle recommence avec ça.

Franchement, si je rate mes ASPICs parce que je n'ai pas assez révisé, ce sera la faute de Mme Pince. On ne peut jamais travailler tranquille avec elle.

Discrètement, je sors le bout de ma baguette de ma manche. Profitant d'un instant où l'oiseau est occupé à regarder méchamment Barry qui corne une page de son livre, je pointe ma baguette vers lui en murmurant "Incendio". Tel un phénix, l'oiseau prend feu et deux secondes plus tard, ce n'est plus qu'un minuscule tas de cendres sur le rebord de l'étagère.

Je retourne à ma lecture avec un sourire satisfait, sous les yeux impressionnés de Barry.

Au moins, ces petits moments à la bibliothèque me permettent de m'entraîner en sortilèges, c'est déjà ça.

Allez, courage, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine de vacances.

OoOoOoO

\- Ajoutez des crochets de serpent en poudre jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne jaune, lit Barry d'une voix sage.

Penchée au-dessus de mon chaudron, des cheveux collés partout autour mon visage, je fais une grimace.

\- Ils ne pourraient pas être plus précis ? je râle. Des crochets de serpent en poudre, ça veut dire combien ? Deux, trois, cinquante ?

Agacée, j'attrape les crochets de serpent sur la table et commence à les réduire en poudre dans un bol à l'aide d'un pilon. Bon, vu le peu d'ingrédients que j'ai réussi à trouver dans les placards de Potions, déjà on peut être sûr que ça ne sera pas cinquante.

\- Je sais pas, c'est pas précisé dans le livre, dit Barry, assis confortablement sur la table avec les jambes pendant dans le vide et mon _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ ouvert sur les genoux. Tu n'as qu'à en verser jusqu'à ce que ça devienne jaune et on verra bien !

Nom d'un lutin de Cornouailles thermodynamique, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai décidé de m'entraîner aux Potions avec la seule personne à Poudlard qui est encore plus nulle que moi ?

Ah oui c'est vrai : parce que je faisais une overdose de Mme Pince, que je ne maîtrise toujours pas cette potion au programme de sixième année et que j'ai pensé que je la réussirais peut-être mieux si quelqu'un me lisait les instructions.

Comme quoi, ça ne change rien, je suis toujours aussi nulle.

\- Ça devrait déjà être orange au lieu de vert... dis-je en augmentant le feu.

J'observe ma potion faire des bulles avec inquiétude. C'est la troisième fois que je réessaye de faire le Philtre de Mort Vivante cet après-midi. La première fois, la potion est devenue plus solide que de la pierre parce que j'avais mis trop de mucus de veracrasse et j'ai dû lancer plusieurs _Evanesco_ pour réussir à vider mon chaudron. La deuxième fois, j'ai juste mis le feu un peu trop fort et elle a cramé. C'est pas de ma faute aussi, le Manuel ne donne pas assez de détails, comme si j'étais censée deviner tout toute seule ! Comme si j'avais le moindre instinct en ce qui concernait les Potions. L'instinct de survie, c'est le seul que j'ai reçu à la naissance moi.

\- Oh regarde, il y a de la fumée, remarque Barry avec curiosité.

Je sors de mes pensées juste à temps pour voir que je suis à nouveau en train de faire cramer ma potion. Vite, je baisse le feu et à mon grand soulagement, la fumée s'estompe. Bon, la potion est toujours verte au lieu d'orange, mais on ne va pas chipoter.

\- Je peux verser la poudre de crochets de serpent ? demande Barry avec enthousiasme.

Bien sûr, le jour où j'aurai envie de faire exploser mon chaudron.

\- Heu...

\- Alleeeez ! insiste-t-il en sautillant sur sa table.

Il me fait une petite moue suppliante.

Hors de question, je veux réussir ma potion cette fois.

\- Bon, si ça te fait plaisir...

Mais heuuu, pourquoi est-ce que je suis aussi influençable ?

Ravi, Barry saute de sa table et je lui passe mon bol de crochets de serpent fraîchement réduits en poudre avec appréhension. Il se met sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au-dessus de mon chaudron et je me place juste derrière pour vérifier qu'il ne fait pas n'importe quoi.

\- Vas-y tout doucement, préviens-je en regardant par-dessus sa tête. Pincée par pincée.

Barry verse de toutes petites pincées de poudre dans le chaudron, se mordant les lèvres de concentration. Petit à petit, les bulles diminuent et la potion s'éclaircit, passant à un vert de plus en plus clair.

\- C'est bien, continue... dis-je doucement. Juste un peu plus...

Barry continue et à ma grande surprise, la potion tournerait presque au jaune. Un jaune très très verdâtre, mais un jaune quand même.

\- T'as vu ? Ça a marché, hein ? s'exclame Barry joyeusement une fois le bol vidé.

\- Oui c'est très bien, Barry, dis-je sincèrement soulagée qu'il n'ait pas fait exploser mon chaudron. C'est quoi la suite ?

Barry saute jusqu'au Manuel.

\- Verser trente centilitres d'eau de lilas oxygénée, puis touiller cinq tours dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, lit-il. Ça veut dire, dans ce sens-là !

Il fait de grands cercles autour de sa tête pour me montrer.

Merci, je sais que je suis nulle en Potions mais quand même.

J'attrape le flacon d'eau de lilas et un verre doseur puis en verse trente centilitres dans le chaudron bouillonnant.

Barry me regarde faire en sautillant sur place. Comment il fait pour être aussi excité par une simple potion, ça me dépasse.

Je plonge la louche dans le chaudron et touille prudemment en comptant, concentrée. C'est la dernière ligne droite, après la potion est quasiment terminée.

\- Heu, Lucy... fait soudain la petite voix de Barry.

\- Attends, Barry, le coupé-je impatiemment. Trois... Quatre...

Les bulles de la potion se font plus grosses et commencent à éclater à la surface, tandis que la potion tourne au jaune éclatant.

\- Lucy, je crois que tu n'as pas utilisé la bonne fiole ! interrompt Barry.

\- Et cinq... Quoi ?

Je tourne la tête vers lui, alarmée. Il tient dans sa main le flacon d'eau de lilas. Ma tête se tourne aussitôt vers le flacon que j'ai utilisé, posé juste à côté de moi.

Oh non. Je crois que c'était de l'infusion d'armoise.

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur mon chaudron. Les bulles bouillonnent de plus en plus fort.

Et merde.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reculer que le contenu de mon chaudron m'explose au visage dans un "plof" sonore.

Je reste figée sur place pendant cinq secondes, ne croyant pas à ma propre nullité. Je sens le liquide visqueux de la potion dégouliner sur mes joues, jusque dans mon cou. Je porte une main à mes cheveux. Ah oui, il y en a aussi là, bien sûr. C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait de masque pour les cheveux.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, compatissante.

\- T'inquiète pas, on réessayera demain, assure Barry. On y était presque.

L'optimisme a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

\- Beurk, c'est dégueu ce truc, fait-il en retirant vivement sa main de mon épaule.

Si même Barry trouve ça dégueu, je n'ose pas imaginer à quoi ça doit ressembler.

Courage, plus que six jours avant la fin des vacances.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Quels sont les cinq risques principaux lors d'une métamorphose en licorne ?

\- Le déchirement de la colonne vertébrale, la perte de l'odorat, la pilosité maladive, la crise cardiaque et... pff, je sais pas, se faire pousser une corne dans le c...

\- Lucia ! m'interrompt Giorgio, prenant un air réprobateur.

\- Beuh, on dirait grand-mère quand tu fais cette tête-là...

\- Héé, pas besoin d'en venir aux insultes, rétorque Giorgio amusé.

C'est vrai que c'était vraiment pas sympa.

\- Désolée... Mais j'en ai maaarre de la Métamorphoseeee...

Je m'écroule sur la table des Trois Balais, la tête entre les bras. Ça fait une heure que Giorgio a décidé de me faire réviser et qu'il m'assomme de questions. Si j'avais su que j'aurais droit au sosie de McGo pendant tout un après-midi, je serais restée au château.

\- Bon, encore une question et si tu réponds correctement, je t'offre une bièraubeurre. OK ?

\- OK, je grogne entre mes bras.

Cool, j'ai réussi à faire pitié à Giorgio.

Et plus que cinq jours.

OoOoOoOoO

\- Barry, tu n'aurais pas vu ma plume de Focifère ? Je crois que je l'ai laissée dans la salle commune...

Assis par terre en train de compter ses cartes de chocogrenouille, Barry relève la tête vers moi.

Ouh là. Il a un air coupable sur le visage. Ça sent mauvais pour ma plume, ça.

\- Heu... Elle est plus en très bon état... dit-il d'une petite voix. Je croyais que c'était une plume en sucre...

\- Tu as mangé ma plume de Focifère ? je m'exclame, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

\- C'est que c'était pas mauvais au début, je me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que c'était une vraie plume, explique-t-il en guise d'excuse.

\- Merlin, Barry, tu sais combien ça coûte ces plumes-là ? fais-je exaspérée.

C'est Giorgio qui m'en avait offert une il y a deux ans, je n'arrive pas à croire que Barry l'ait mangée ! Ce gosse a vraiment un problème.

\- Désolé... dit-il, l'air penaud. Tu veux que je te lise l'avenir pour me faire pardonner ? Promis je te dirai que les choses bien !

Je me pince le nez entre mes doigts.

\- NON MERCI.

Je remonte les escaliers menant à mon dortoir, laissant Barry dans la salle commune.

Bon, maintenant il faut que je trouve une autre plume pour répondre à la deuxième lettre de Sirius.

Oui, oui, deuxième. Il a répondu à ma réponse. Hé hé.

Plus que quatre jours avant de le revoir.

OoOoOoOoO

Par l'ours en peluche de Merlin, je déteste la Métamorphose humaine. Pourquoi les gens ne se contentent-ils pas de garder leur propre corps ? Après tout, il faut savoir s'accepter comme on est et ça commence par accepter son propre corps ! Voilà ce qu'on devrait nous apprendre à l'école au lieu de nous demander de nous métamorphoser en tout et n'importe quoi.

Je repousse mon livre d'un geste exaspéré et m'adosse sur ma chaise en soupirant bruyamment. Ça fait déjà trois heures que je suis à la bibliothèque et la Métamorphose me sort par les trous de nez.

Je penche la tête en arrière, cherchant à décrisper les muscles de ma nuque, quand j'aperçois le petit oiseau en papier de Mme Pince perché sur une étagère derrière moi.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle va me laisser tranquille celle-là !

Agacée, j'attrape ma baguette sans même prendre la peine de me cacher et lui lance un _Incendio_ droit dessus. Malheureusement, mon sort est un peu trop enthousiaste et la combustion de l'oiseau crée une grosse flamme au-dessus de l'étagère.

Cinq secondes plus tard, Mme Pince déboule derrière moi, l'air si enragé que je crois apercevoir de la bave au coin de ses lèvres.

\- DEHORS ! hurle-t-elle.

Ça tombe bien, j'ai déjà rangé mes affaires.

Je me lève brusquement, jette mon sac sur mes épaules et passe à côté d'elle sans la regarder.

\- On ne crie pas dans la bibliothèque, je marmonne en m'éloignant.

Je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue ou pas mais au grognement que j'entends sortir de sa gorge, je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas remettre les pieds à la bibliothèque avant un moment.

Allez, plus que trois jours.

OoOoOoOoO

\- La potion finale doit avoir une couleur très pâle, dit Barry. Elle a quelle couleur ?

Je me penche prudemment au-dessus de mon chaudron, prête à reculer si jamais il m'explose encore à la figure.

\- Ben... j'ai l'impression qu'elle est très pâle...

Je prends une louche de la mixture et la reverse doucement dans le chaudron. Le liquide s'écoule avec légèreté, on croirait presque l'entendre scintiller. Il y a quelques secondes de silence incrédule puis...

\- Je crois bien qu'elle est réussie, Barry.

Barry se penche vers mon chaudron, pensif.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait la goûter pour être sûr.

\- Hmm, je crois avoir vu l'antidote dans le placard...

J'ouvre le placard de la salle de classe et trouve effectivement un flacon de potion Wiggenweld, l'antidote au Philtre de Mort Vivante. Pas sûr que Slughorn soit ravi que je pioche dans ses réserves d'antidotes, mais tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas avoir l'air aussi dubitatif quand il a accepté que j'utilise la salle de Potions pour m'entraîner pendant les vacances.

\- Je peux goûter ? demande Barry tout excité. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un mort-vivant !

\- C'est juste un somnifère, Barry. Prends-en juste une goutte, ça peut être dangereux...

Je me demande si c'est vraiment prudent de la faire goûter à Barry... Si je l'ai ratée, je ne sais pas quels pourraient être les effets secon...

Ah ben trop tard. Barry a déjà plongé son doigt dans le chaudron et vient de le porter à sa bouche. Il s'écroule instantanément sur la table.

Je me précipite vers lui. Bon sang, j'espère que ma potion n'était pas ratée.

Il respire encore, c'est déjà ça. C'est comme s'il était... en train de dormir. D'un sommeil très, très profond.

Nom d'une limace à moustaches, je crois bien que j'ai réussi ma potion.

C'est fou comme c'est tout de suite plus calme quand Barry dort. Je crois que je vais attendre un peu avant de lui donner l'antidote. Voire même garder un peu de la potion dans un flacon, au cas où.

Plus que deux jours !

OoOoOoOoO

Lévitant à un mètre au-dessus du sol dans la position du poisson planeur, allongée avec les jambes pliées en tailleur et les bras croisés au-dessus de ma tête, je médite sur ces vacances. C'est le dernier jour ; demain, les élèves reviennent au château et les cours recommencent après-demain.

Finalement, si l'on omet les premiers jours où j'ai flippé à cause de la fin du pari et de la réaction de Sirius, ces vacances auront été plutôt calmes. Peu productives, mais calmes.

Je pense qu'il serait bon de faire un petit bilan comptable de ces vacances.

Nombre de grasses matinées : 14  
Nombre de potions ratées : 6  
Nombre de potions réussies : 1 (!)  
Nombre d'escapades à Pré-au-Lard : 2  
Nombre de hiboux envoyés à Sirius : (seulement !) 2  
et reçus : (seulement...) 2  
Nombre de souaffles au chocolat piqués dans les cuisines : pas tant que ça, juré  
Nombre de fois où Barry m'a prédit mon avenir dans des feuilles mortes : 7 (de trop)  
Nombre de fois où Barry a tenté d'attraper une feuille du Saule Cogneur : 5  
Nombre d'heures passées à la bibliothèque : au moins 40  
dont nombre d'heures à travailler : au moins 10  
dont nombre d'oiseaux en papier de Mme Pince explosés : 4  
Nombre de fois où j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de tricher à l'ASPIC de Métamorphose : 18  
Nombre de fois où j'ai pensé à Sirius : Non renseigné (vaut mieux pas)

Bon, finalement, pour mes dernières vacances à Poudlard, ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

* * *

A/N de fin : Voilà, alors je sais que ce chapitre a l'air de servir un peu à rien dans l'histoire, mais je vous jure qu'il y a quelques trucs utiles dedans. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment en le lisant et que vous n'avez pas fait une overdose de Barry (je sais qu'au fond vous le kiffez toutes).

Pour la suite... bon et bien sans vous mentir, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire le prochain chapitre alors je ne sais pas quand il sera publié. Dans un mois peut-être, si Merlin le veut !

(Oh et je me demandais si certaines d'entre vous aviez vu le nouveau fanfilm sur les origines de Voldemort et ce que vous en aviez pensé ? Je m'attendais franchement à mieux au niveau du scénario, j'ai été un peu déçue...)


	28. Butterflies and Hurricane

A/N : Faisons court, soyons efficace. J'ai à peu près tenu mon délai d'un mois (youpi), ce chapitre est un peu plus court mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même tout ça tout ça, le titre est une chanson de Muse et j'aime bien manger des kiwis le matin.

Evidemment, encore merci à toutes celles qui ont commenté et qui continuent à m'encourager ! :)

Et pour ajouter une petite touche de divertissement à ce chapitre, je vous propose un petit jeu concours (spéciale dédicace HarpaPhoenix) : Un point virgule est caché dans ce chapitre, sauras-tu le retrouver ?

* * *

Chapitre 28 : Butterflies and Hurricane

OoOoOoOoO

 _Your hard times are ahead  
Your time is now_

 _Your time is now_

OoOoOoOoO

Allongée sur mon lit, je profite de mes derniers instants de calme dans mon dortoir. C'est sûrement la dernière fois que je vois Poudlard aussi tranquille. J'essaie d'en imprimer l'image dans ma mémoire.

La salle commune si paisible que l'on entend le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, avec ses fauteuils de velours bleu où quelques rares élèves sont installés avec un livre, pelotonnés sous des plaids chauds. La Grande Salle, qui semble encore plus immense lorsqu'elle n'accueille plus qu'une vingtaine de personnes, ses quatre tables semblant s'étendre à l'infini sous le plafond magique. Les escaliers qui paraissent eux aussi plus calmes lorsque les élèves ne sont pas là, donnant sur les couloirs dans lesquels je croise plus de fantômes que d'humains. Et mon dortoir, avec ses quatre lits à baldaquins aux lourds rideaux de velours bleu, où j'aime tellement me réfugier quand les filles n'y sont pas. J'ai beau aimer ma salle cachée sous la tour d'Astronomie et l'avoir aménagée le plus confortablement possible, elle n'égalera jamais le cocon de mon dortoir.

Par ma fenêtre ouverte donnant sur le parc, j'entends les élèves arriver avant de les voir. Un brouhaha de fond qui se fait de plus en plus fort à mesure que le flot d'élèves sort des calèches. J'entends la voix de Rusard leur crier de se mettre en rang et je devine la cohue qui doit se former devant l'entrée.

Cela prend en effet un certain temps avant que je n'entende les premiers Serdaigles remonter à leur dortoir pour y déposer leurs affaires, papotant entre eux avec animation. Presque par automatisme, je ferme mes rideaux autour de mon lit, comme pour m'isoler de l'agitation extérieure.

J'ai encore quelques minutes de répit avant que la porte de mon dortoir ne s'ouvre à la volée sur la voix stridente d'Aphroda.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rusard m'ait confisqué ma nouvelle paire de chaussures ! s'écrie-t-elle furieuse en entrant dans le dortoir.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que sa voix soit devenue encore plus insupportable qu'avant les vacances.

\- Il devait y avoir un sortilège dessus, non ? fait Madeleine.

Le bruit de leurs valises qu'elles tirent jusqu'à leurs lits fait un boucan d'enfer et je pousse un soupir. Fini le calme, le vide, la tranquillité. Vous allez me manquer.

\- Evidemment qu'il y avait des sortilèges dessus ! réplique Aphroda avec hauteur. Ce sont des Corvonero, ils mettent toujours des sorts pour que les chaussures ne s'usent pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rusard soit stupide au point de ne pas savoir faire la différence entre des sorts de magie noire et des chaussures de marque !

Je connais Corvonero, c'est une marque italienne. Mon oncle en avait acheté une paire il y a quelques années, mais elles lui avaient coûté tellement cher qu'il n'ose jamais les mettre de peur de les abîmer. Aphroda doit être dégoûtée d'avoir dépensé autant d'argent pour rien. Pour une fois que Rusard fait une bonne action, j'ai envie de lui faire un bisou.

Bon, presque envie. C'est quand même Rusard.

\- Il n'a sûrement voulu prendre aucun risque, il a confisqué quasiment toutes les nouvelles affaires que les gens ont ramenées de chez eux, remarque Liliane calmement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Je l'ai même vu ouvrir des oeufs de Pâques pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucune potion à l'intérieur, renchérit Madeleine.

Bon ce n'est pas que cette conversation ne me passionne pas, mais j'aimerais bien ne pas être en retard au dîner, mon ventre réclame son dû. J'ouvre les rideaux de mon lit et tombe sur Madeleine qui dépose avec précaution sa valise en lévitation sur son lit.

\- Oh, salut Lucy, fait-elle en m'apercevant.

\- Salut, je marmonne en réponse, m'asseyant sur mon lit pour enfiler mes chaussures.

Je ne rate pas le regard gêné que Madeleine jette aussitôt à Aphroda, comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci ne s'énerve soudain. Je retiens un sourire hargneux en pensant à la réaction qu'a dû avoir Aphroda en me voyant avec Sirius. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait fait comprendre, elle devait déjà s'en douter mais j'ai quand même envie d'aller la voir et de lui chantonner : "Nananère, j'ai gagné".

Comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que je suis là, Aphroda tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe longuement avec un tel dédain que pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un caca de chien sur le trottoir. Je décide bravement de l'ignorer et commence à mettre mes chaussures comme si de rien n'était.

\- En tout cas, il est hors de question que je ne récupère pas mes chaussures, reprend Aphroda d'un ton faussement léger. Je vais en parler à Evan, je suis sûre que Rusard n'osera pas s'élever contre _lui_.

Elle insiste bien sur ce dernier mot, comme pour nous rappeler que Rosier est un dieu parmi les dieux.

En tout cas, elle vient d'anéantir mes espoirs d'une éventuelle rupture de leur couple pendant les vacances.

\- On ne devrait pas traîner, le repas va bientôt commencer, annonce Liliane.

Madeleine approuve vivement, soulagée d'avoir une excuse pour mettre fin à cette conversation tendue.

Je descends donc avec les filles dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Enfin, quand je dis que je descends avec elles, ça veut dire que je les suis à cinq mètres de distance.

Dans les couloirs, les élèves affamés se ruent en masse dans les escaliers, discutant entre eux avec agitation. Ça fait bizarre de voir autant de monde après le calme des vacances. C'est comme si le château sortait d'une longue hibernation, il semble reprendre vie avec l'arrivée des élèves. Comme si sa magie ne se réveillait qu'en leur présence.

Pourtant, alors que je m'installe à la table des Serdaigles toute seule, je suis obligée de remarquer que les visages ne sont pas aussi enjoués que d'habitude lors des retours de vacances. Les élèves semblent heureux de retrouver leurs amis, mais il y a peu d'éclats de rire, peu de cris. Certains ont la mine grave et discutent entre eux d'un air inquiet. Ça ne me rassure pas sur ce qui se passe en-dehors du château. Même si je lis la Gazette du Sorcier quasiment tous les jours et que je suis au courant des nouvelles sordides, ça ne doit pas être pareil que de le voir. Poudlard est le lieu le plus protégé du pays dans beaucoup de sens.

Presque dès que je suis entrée, mon regard se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors et cherche avidement Sirius, le coeur battant d'anticipation à l'idée de le revoir après deux longues semaines de sevrage. D'habitude, je repère rapidement la tignasse désordonnée de Potter-la-commère ou les cheveux roux éclatants de Lily Evans, Sirius n'est jamais très loin. Mais cette fois, j'ai eu beau repérer assez vite Evans, je ne vois aucun des quatre Maraudeurs à ses côtés. Pourtant, tous les élèves sont arrivés et le dîner commence déjà.

Nom d'une gargouille puante, qu'est-ce qu'il leur est encore arrivé ?

Et voilà, maintenant je suis stressée et je ne vais plus avoir d'appétit. Si jamais je meurs un jour de malnutrition, vous saurez qui est le coupable.

Malheureusement, je dois me résoudre à remonter à la salle commune à la fin du repas sans avoir pu voir Sirius. J'ai pourtant traîné le plus longtemps possible au cas où ils arriveraient en retard, j'ai même repris deux fois de la tarte aux pommes, ce qui est un sacrifice remarquable sachant que mon estomac n'arrêtait pas de se tordre, mais en vain.

Je remonte tristement à ma salle commune, passant en revue dans ma tête tout ce qui aurait pu arriver à Sirius. Il est peut-être parti en lune de miel avec Potter, ou bien il est retourné chez sa famille et ils le séquestrent, ou alors peut-être qu'il a juste raté le Poudlard Express. Avec lui, ça peut être littéralement n'importe quoi.

La salle commune est encore pleine d'élèves de tous âges qui finissent de se raconter leurs vacances. Apercevant Liliane, Madeleine et Aphroda dans un coin, je m'apprête à en profiter pour monter au dortoir quand je remarque Emeric sur un fauteuil dos à moi, qui vient de se faire alpaguer par Barry. J'ai un petit sursaut inexplicable d'appréhension et mon instinct me conseille vivement de passer mon chemin et de me réfugier au dortoir. Mais Emeric a mangé avec Clarke et Smith ce soir et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis qu'il est rentré. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avant les vacances, en fait. Depuis que j'ai croisé son regard choqué quand il m'a vue avec Sirius.

Alors, je mets courageusement de côté mon instinct de fuite et me dirige droit sur lui.

\- ... donc voilà, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à attraper une feuille du Saule Cogneur mais j'arrive quand même à prédire plein de trucs super cool, est en train de raconter Barry joyeusement. Et toi c'était bien tes vacances ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller te coucher à cette heure-là ? soupire Emeric.

Visiblement, Barry ne l'a pas beaucoup manqué.

\- Hem... Salut, dis-je pour les notifier de ma présence.

Je vois Emeric sursauter légèrement, puis tourner la tête vers moi. Apparemment, il ne m'a pas entendue arriver.

\- Oh, c'est toi. Salut.

J'adore soulever autant d'enthousiasme chez les gens.

Barry se lève vivement de son fauteuil et s'exclame :

\- Bon, moi je monte au dortoir ! Il faut que j'aille cacher mes feuilles de divinarbretion, je ne veux pas qu'on me les vole. Bonne nuit !

Je ne vois pas qui aurait envie de voler des feuilles mortes, mais pour une fois que Barry se rend compte qu'il est de trop, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

\- Bonne nuit, Barry, dis-je en le remerciant du regard.

Emeric, quant à lui, semble ne même pas avoir entendu ce que Barry vient de dire. Il regarde un point fixement sur le tapis alors que Barry s'éloigne en sautillant vers son dortoir.

Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil en face d'Emeric que Barry vient de libérer. Je me rends compte que je suis nerveuse à l'idée de parler à Emeric et je me morigène intérieurement.

C'est Emeric, c'est mon ami ! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveuse, je ne lui ai rien fait de mal.

\- Tu... as passé de bonnes vacances ? je lui demande.

Je m'adosse dans le fauteuil en me forçant à me détendre.

Emeric relève la tête du tapis mais ne me regarde pas vraiment pour autant, comme si je n'étais pas vraiment là.

\- Ça va, répond-il laconiquement.

Il laisse quelques secondes de silence puis à mon grand soulagement, ajoute :

\- Et toi ?

\- Pas si mal que ça, étant donné que j'ai passé deux semaines avec Barry pour seule compagnie, dis-je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Et que j'ai passé tellement de temps à la bibliothèque que j'ai dû inscrire la forme de mes fesses sur les chaises de façon irréversible.

Un blanc des plus gênants s'ensuit. Mon humour a toujours fait des ravages.

\- D'ailleurs, ça risque d'être compliqué pour moi de retourner à la bibliothèque, poursuis-je avec un petit rire forcé. Mme Pince n'a pas trop apprécié ma dernière visite. Il va encore falloir que je retourne demander à Flitwick d'intervenir en ma faveur auprès d'elle.

Alors que je pensais au moins soulever la curiosité d'Emeric, celui-ci se contente de hocher la tête vaguement. Un nouveau silence retombe entre nous. Ma nervosité s'accentue.

\- Est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ? je demande finalement à Emeric à brûle-pourpoint.

Je le vois contracter sa mâchoire.

\- Tu comptais me le dire ou pas ? demande-t-il soudain, fixant un point au-dessus de mon épaule.

\- De... de quoi ? fais-je, décontenancée.

Il fait claquer sa langue contre son palais, agacé. Il finit par tourner la tête et enfin poser son regard sur moi.

J'ai presque un mouvement de recul en voyant la façon dont il me regarde. Un mélange de colère, de douleur et de fierté. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il m'adresserait un jour ce genre de regard.

Il serre les dents et répète :

\- Est-ce que tu comptais me dire un jour que tu sortais avec Sirius Black ?

Sa phrase me frappe comme un sort d'immobilisation.

Mon réflexe premier est de répondre "Hein ?" avec ma classe habituelle, mais quelque chose me dit qu'Emeric n'a pas envie de se répéter encore.

Alors, je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise, sentant déjà le rougissement pointer le bout de son nez sur mes joues.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Une lueur de surprise passe dans les yeux d'Emeric, puis son regard se ferme à nouveau.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? fait-il d'une voix froide. Tu sors vraiment avec Black ?

Oups. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai confirmé ? J'aurais encore pu mentir à Emeric. Inventer quelque chose pour expliquer la scène d'avant les vacances. Dire que c'était une mauvaise blague ou que j'étais sous l'effet d'un Philtre d'Amour.

Oui j'aurais pu... mais à quoi bon ? Il aurait bien fini par le savoir un jour de toute façon. C'est déjà assez exceptionnel que j'aie réussi à le cacher tout ce temps, étant donné l'étendue de mes talents d'actrice.

Alors, je prends une grande inspiration et, repoussant mon instinct de fuite le plus loin possible, je le regarde dans les yeux et je réponds :

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Un ange passe.

\- Je vois, lâche Emeric froidement. Et ça dure depuis combien de temps ?

Trois mois, cinq jours et vingt-trois heures.

Approximativement.

\- Heu... fais-je mine de réfléchir. Deux, trois mois.

Emeric semble avoir reçu un sort de stupéfixion.

\- Deux trois mois ? répète-t-il. Deux trois mois et tu n'as jamais pensé à me mettre au courant ?

Je me mords la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

\- Je... je ne voulais pas que les gens soient au courant. C'est une histoire assez... compliquée.

L'espace d'un instant, j'ai envie de lui expliquer toute l'histoire du pari. Lui dire que ce n'est pas une vraie histoire d'amour, que ce n'est qu'une comédie. Qu'on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble.

Je sais que lui dire cela permettrait d'atténuer la douleur et la colère dans ses yeux.

Mais au fond, ce ne serait pas la vérité. Parce que même si ce n'est qu'une comédie, de mon côté, il y a réellement de l'amour. Je ne peux pas mentir à Emeric et lui dire que je n'aime pas Sirius pour ne pas lui faire de peine.

\- Donc pour toi, je fais juste partie des autres gens ? fait Emeric, l'air blessé.

\- Bien sûr que non ! je m'exclame. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit, ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais je pensais que... que ça ne t'intéresserait pas.

\- Que ça ne m'intéresserait pas ? s'écrie Emeric. Je crois pourtant t'avoir montré mon intérêt plus d'une fois, Lucy !

Son éclat de voix attire plusieurs regards sur nous dans la salle commune. Rougissant légèrement, Emeric se radosse dans son fauteuil, l'air excédé. Il se passe une main sur le front comme pour se calmer, mais ça n'a pas l'air de vraiment fonctionner.

De mon côté, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Cette discussion ne pourrait pas plus mal se passer. Je commence à paniquer. Il faut que je trouve les bons mots pour me rattraper.

Ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours eu un talent pour ça.

\- Je suis désolée... dis-je maladroitement. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je... je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que tu n'en as pas l'air.

Il croise les bras, un air amer sur le visage.

\- Je t'assure que si, dis-je sincèrement. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami.

Il souffle comme si ce que je venais de dire l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Je crois qu'il ne se rend pas bien compte de l'effort que ça représente pour moi de dire ce genre de choses. Je ne suis pas vraiment la reine des grandes déclarations et je n'ai jamais dit de truc comme ça à personne.

\- Ce n'est pas ton ami que j'aurais aimé être Lucy, lâche froidement Emeric.

Cette phrase me fait l'effet d'une bombe.

Voilà. C'est dit. Clair et net.

Tout ce qu'Emeric ne m'a jamais dit explicitement, tout ce qu'il a essayé de me faire comprendre, tout ce que j'ai fait semblant de ne pas comprendre, tout ce à quoi j'ai refusé de penser pendant tout ce temps... Il vient de le résumer en une seule phrase.

C'était à prévoir. Il y a un moment où faire comme si de rien n'était ne fonctionne plus. Il y a un moment où il faut jouer cartes sur table et faire face aux choses auxquelles on voudrait ne jamais avoir à faire face.

J'ai repoussé ce moment trop longtemps.

Alors, j'encaisse et je prends une grande inspiration.

\- Je sais... J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolée... Mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on... qu'on soit encore amis.

Emeric se crispe sur son fauteuil et un lourd silence s'installe. Je me mords les lèvres, attendant anxieusement sa réponse.

Il ne va pas me dire qu'on n'est plus amis, ce n'est pas possible. Un ami ne se perd pas comme ça. Certes, ce ne sera sûrement pas pareil qu'avant, les choses risquent d'être un peu difficiles au début, mais ça ira mieux avec le temps. Il s'en remettra vite.

\- Je ne crois pas que j'en aie envie, lâche Emeric.

Mon coeur se serre. J'avale ma salive difficilement.

\- OK, si tu as besoin de temps, je comprends...

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de temps, me coupe Emeric, le visage fermé. Je préfère qu'on ne reste pas amis.

La phrase résonne dans ma tête comme une sentence.

Je me fige sur mon fauteuil, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Emeric se lève et son regard se pose brièvement sur moi. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il hésite, qu'il regrette, qu'il va ajouter quelque chose... mais tout ce qu'il ajoute c'est un simple :

\- Désolé.

Puis son regard se détache de moi et il s'éloigne d'une démarche raide vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

Je reste sur mon fauteuil, comme pétrifiée, alors que la réalité de ce qu'il vient de se passer me monte au cerveau.

Emeric ne veut plus être ami avec moi.

Par ma bêtise et ma lâcheté, j'ai perdu un ami.

Mon seul véritable ami.

Si j'avais su que ça faisait aussi mal, j'aurais préféré ne jamais en avoir.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, jour de la rentrée, le réveil est dur. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Déjà, parce que ça fait deux semaines que je me lève à midi tous les jours et que par conséquent, m'endormir à 22 heures serait aussi miraculeux que de survivre à un Avada Kedavra. Et puis surtout, parce que je n'arrête pas de culpabiliser à propos d'Emeric.

C'est vrai, j'aurais pu me douter qu'il voulait qu'on soit plus qu'amis tous les deux, mais j'ai préféré faire comme si de rien n'était. Je me disais que si je ne faisais rien, ce serait comme s'il n'y avait rien du tout. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était sérieux au point de ne plus vouloir me parler du tout.

Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû remettre les choses au clair dès le début. Je n'avais pas l'impression de lui avoir laissé de faux espoirs, mais peut-être que je l'ai fait malgré moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais habituée à gérer ce genre de choses, j'ai habituellement autant de prétendants que Mimi Geignarde. Et à peu près autant d'amis.

Il faut que je lui explique, il faut qu'il comprenne que je n'ai pas fait exprès, que je ne savais pas comment faire. Il faut que je réussisse à lui parler aujourd'hui.

Cette décision prise, je me lève, non sans difficultés, et me prépare rapidement pendant que les filles descendent pour petit-déjeuner. Dans la Grande Salle, Emeric est déjà installé avec Clarke, Smith et les filles. Hors de question que je lui parle avec tout ce beau monde à côté. J'essaye de croiser son regard alors que je mange mes corn-flakes, mais il semble refuser obstinément de regarder en ma direction, comme si je n'existais déjà plus à ses yeux.

Le moral dans les chaussettes, je me rends à mon premier cours de la semaine, double-cours de Métamorphose. Comme si je n'en avais déjà pas assez mangé pendant les vacances.

Je suis en train d'imaginer un stratagème pour parler seule à Emeric à la fin du cours, mais alors que je passe dans le couloir du troisième étage en direction de la salle de Métamorphose, j'entends des éclats de voix provenant de l'infirmerie.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à la volée et Mme Pomfresh apparaît dans l'embrasure, l'air exaspéré.

\- Allez, décampez d'ici, pas question que vous en profitiez pour rater des cours ! gronde-t-elle. Et que je ne vous voie plus revenir ici jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Sauf vous, Monsieur Lupin, bien sûr, ajoute-t-elle, sa voix s'adoucissant aussitôt.

Elle s'écarte de la porte, laissant passer quatre Gryffondors bien connus, à l'air fatigué mais joyeux. Mon coeur se met aussitôt à battre plus fort.

Nom d'un pantin à lunettes, je les avais oubliés ceux-là.

\- Mais Pompom, vous nous manqueriez trop si on ne vous revoyait pas avant la fin de l'année ! s'exclame Sirius en lui faisant un sourire adorable.

Etrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il est devenu encore plus beau pendant les vacances.

\- En plus, je dois passer vous donner la fiole de venin d'Acromantule que je vous avais promis, renchérit Potter d'un air complice.

\- Et vous aviez dit que vous vouliez vérifier que le sort que j'ai reçu ne laisserait pas de séquelles ! ajoute Pettigrow d'une petite voix inquiète.

A ces mots, mon cerveau semble sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle le fait de revoir Sirius l'avait plongé. Sort ? Quel sort ? Pettigrow s'est battu ?

Avec cette histoire avec Emeric, j'en avais presque oublié de paniquer à propos de l'absence suspecte de Sirius au repas d'hier soir ! Auraient-ils passé toute la nuit à l'infirmerie ?

\- Oui bon. Humpf, maugrée Mme Pomfresh. Monsieur Lupin, je compte sur vous pour les tenir à l'oeil.

\- Comme toujours, Madame Pomfresh, comme toujours, sourit Lupin.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller en classe ! gronde-t-elle avant de leur fermer la porte au nez.

Les quatre Gryffondors sourient joyeusement, visiblement habitués aux remontrances de l'infirmière.

\- Elle croit vraiment qu'on pourrait tenir trois mois sans aller à l'infirmerie ? demande Sirius, apparemment amusé par cette idée.

\- Des fois, je me dis qu'on pourrait au moins essayer... lâche Pettigrow avec hésitation.

Tout à fait d'accord !

Sirius lâche un bref éclat de rire.

\- Ce sort a dû te monter à la tête, Queudver, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

\- Queudver n'a pas tort, intervient Remus. Il ne reste que trois mois de cours, on pourrait au moins essayer d'éviter de nouveaux affrontements avec les Serpentards...

Affrontements avec les Serpentards ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, nom d'un petit lutin en mousse ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de penser quand tu as envoyé ce sortilège de langue de plomb à Mulciber, remarque Potter d'un air malicieux.

Lupin réussit l'exploit d'avoir l'air à la fois gêné et fier de lui.

\- Il venait d'attaquer Queudver, il fallait bien que j'assure vos arrières, se défend-il.

\- Merci Lunard, murmure Pettigrow, reconnaissant.

\- C'est normal.

Il adresse un sourire bienveillant à Pettigrow puis lâche un léger soupir.

\- Sans vouloir faire le Préfet, on ferait mieux d'aller en Métamorphose si on ne veut pas donner une excuse à McGonagall de nous enlever des points avant même la reprise des cours, remarque-t-il.

Sirius hausse les épaules, peu concerné, mais Potter hoche la tête.

\- T'as raison, dit-il, Lily doit déjà être assez énervée comme ça. Allons-y.

Il se retourne et forcément, tombe directement sur moi qui m'étais arrêtée en plein milieu du couloir pour écouter leur conversation. Des fois, j'oublie que je ne suis pas en permanence sous un sort de Désillusion.

Mû par sa discrétion habituelle, Potter lance un coup de coude à Sirius à côté de lui pour l'avertir de ma présence. Aussitôt, je plonge la tête dans mon sac en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose et de ne pas les avoir remarqués.

Quelle excellente stratégie, je ne sais même pas quoi chercher dans mon sac.

Alors que je suis toute occupée à faire comme si je ne les voyais pas, j'entends quelques chuchotements puis des bruits de pas qui se dirigent vers moi.

Bougre de lutin, il va falloir que je relève la tête à un moment, je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas voir quelqu'un qui vient vers moi.

Un hippogriffe, deux hippogriffes, trois hippogriffes.

Hop, je relève la tête en plaquant sur mon visage un air d'étonnement poli, juste à temps pour voir Sirius se planter devant moi.

\- Salut, fait-il joyeusement.

Merlin, il me parle. Je sens mon coeur tambouriner.

Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne m'avait pas parlé, ça m'avait manqué. Je ne suis plus habituée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire dans ces cas-là, déjà ?

Ah oui. Répondre.

\- Oh heu... salut, dis-je après plusieurs secondes.

Je prends soudain conscience qu'il y a plein de monde qui passe dans ce couloir. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde. Sans compter les copains de Sirius qui sont restés en retrait et qui font semblant de ne pas nous regarder alors que je suis sûre qu'ils ne ratent rien de la scène. Je suis partagée entre la joie de le revoir enfin et l'effroi d'être dans un lieu aussi public.

Mais Sirius ne me laisse pas le loisir d'être partagée très longtemps.

Il jette un imperceptible coup d'oeil autour de nous, m'adresse un petit sourire complice encore plus imperceptible, et avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, se penche vers moi pour déposer un bisou (cette fois, tout à fait perceptible) au coin de mes lèvres.

Non mais ça va pas la tête de m'embrasser comme ça sans prévenir ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'on s'est pas vu, il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Surtout qu'on est dans un lieu public, je vous rappelle ! J'ai l'impression de sentir mille regards posés sur moi et je me force à ne pas regarder autour de moi pour voir si des gens nous ont vus. De toute façon, je connais déjà la réponse. Evidemment qu'ils nous ont vus, on est en plein milieu d'un couloir, par Merlin !

A la chaleur de mes joues, je devine que je suis plus rouge qu'une bannière de Gryffondor à un match de Quidditch.

Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez, Sirius se penche à nouveau vers moi. Sauf qu'au lieu de m'embrasser à nouveau comme je le craignais (mais ne l'espérais pas du tout !), il souffle à mon oreille.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de faire comme si tu n'écoutais pas notre conversation, par hasard ?

Oh, comment il a deviné ?

Son souffle caresse mon oreille et me fait frissonner. Il penche la tête sur le côté, un demi-sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Heureusement que je suis déjà rouge à 100%, ça ne peut pas empirer.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à l'infirmerie ? je demande à voix basse.

Très beau retournement de situation ça, Lucy. La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque.

\- Hmmm, voyons... dit Sirius, faisant mine de réfléchir. On était tranquillement en train de sortir du Poudlard Express, on a croisé un certain Rosier et certains de ses collègues Serpentards, ils ont exprimé leur désaccord quant au choix de ma nouvelle copine, au passage ils en ont profité pour rappeler leur désaccord quant au choix de la copine de James, quelques maléfices se sont malencontreusement échappés de nos baguettes, ils ont riposté et il a bien fallu leur faire regretter leurs mots. Malheureusement, au cours de nos retrouvailles, Peter s'est pris un maléfice particulièrement mauvais et on a dû faire étape à l'infirmerie, mais pas avant de les avoir humiliés en bonne et due forme, rassure-toi. On va ensemble en cours ? Je m'en voudrais de fâcher McGo dès la rentrée en arrivant en retard.

Sans attendre ma réponse, Sirius fait signe à ses amis de partir devant et commence à marcher en direction de la salle de classe.

Le temps que j'assimile le sens de sa tirade, il a déjà pris de l'avance et je dois trottiner derrière lui pour le rejoindre.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius se penche vers moi avec un air taquin.

\- Je te prendrais bien la main, mais ça va te faire trop, non ? souffle-t-il à mon oreille.

Oh oui, prends-moi la main !

\- N'essaye même pas.

Sirius ne cache pas son sourire amusé.

\- Ça fait plaisir de voir que je t'ai manqué, rit-il.

Tu n'imagines pas à quel point...

Alors qu'il avait commencé à s'effacer, mon rougissement revient à la charge plus fort que jamais.

Je tente de revenir sur un sujet moins glissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que Rosier a dit sur moi ?

Sirius soupire, son sourire disparaissant en même temps.

\- Rien de très original, dit-il avec une fausse indifférence. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'être répété.

Je m'apprête à dire que ça ne valait sûrement pas le coup non plus de provoquer une scène pour ça, mais il me coupe.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait tort. Vu comment ça a énervé ma famille, je n'aurais pas pu choisir une meilleure copine.

Même si je sais qu'il ne dit ça que par rapport à mes origines moldues, ce compliment me fait rosir de plaisir. Sirius a l'air étrangement satisfait de lui-même.

La cloche sonne au moment où nous passons le seuil d'entrée de la salle de Métamorphose.

McGonagall nous jette un regard sévère mais ne peut rien nous dire, se contentant de fermer la porte de sa baguette derrière nous. Malheureusement, cela a pour effet d'attirer tous les regards des élèves déjà installés sur nous.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'aller vous asseoir, tous les deux, dit McGonagall.

Sirius lui fait une petite courbette qui la fait soupirer d'exaspération, avant de prendre sa place au premier rang. Quant à moi, je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et fonce directement vers ma place au cinquième rang.

Je n'ai jamais autant regretté d'être assise aussi loin. J'ai beau essayer de fixer le mur du fond en face de moi, je ne peux pas rater les chuchotements hostiles des Serpentards sur mon passage et les regards haineux de certaines filles à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole. Je me souviens de la jalousie que j'éprouvais moi-même envers les filles avec lesquelles sortait Sirius à une époque. C'est bizarre d'être de l'autre côté du terrain maintenant, et j'en éprouve une certaine fierté mal placée. J'ai presque envie de leur tirer la langue en passant.

Mais ce sentiment s'efface vite lorsque, au moment de m'asseoir sur ma chaise habituelle entre Potter et Pettigrow, je croise le regard d'Emeric qui me suit. Il détourne aussitôt les yeux pour les poser sur le professeur McGonagall en face de lui, mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir la froideur dans son regard.

Je sors mes affaires avec une boule dans la gorge, tandis que McGonagall commence son cours.

Il est peut-être encore un peu trop tôt pour parler à Emeric, tout compte fait.

OoOoOoOoO

La semaine qui s'ensuit est probablement la plus étrange que j'ai passée à Poudlard depuis ma première année.

Etrange car pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être invisible. Il y a des gens qui me regardent dans les couloirs, d'autres qui parlent de moi ; certains connaissent même mon nom alors que je ne connais pas le leur. En l'espace de quelques jours, je suis devenue à Poudlard "la née-Moldue qui sort avec Sirius Black".

Le début de la célébrité.

Mais bizarrement, ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce que j'imaginais.

Certes, les Serpentards, qui semblaient m'avoir peu à peu oubliée grâce à mes stratégies d'esquive à base de sortilège de Désillusion, se sont soudain souvenus de mon existence et de mon sang moldu. Les "sang-de-bourbe" lancés à droite à gauche ont repris de plus belle, parfois même par des élèves de trois ou quatre ans plus jeunes que moi, ce qui est assez effarant. Snape n'est pas en reste et se fait un malin plaisir à me pourrir la vie dès qu'il en a l'occasion, en faisant tomber "par mégarde" mes livres de ma table à la bibliothèque ou en se mettant avec moi en cours pratique de DCFM pour me mettre une raclée, ce qu'il réussit généralement sans problème.

Quant à Rosier, c'est un peu plus subtil. Son comportement n'a pas vraiment changé (ce qui confirme mes soupçons comme quoi Aphroda lui aurait fait part de ses hypothèses concernant Sirius et moi), mais j'ai l'impression désagréable qu'il me surveille davantage. Comme si, peu importe où je tournais le regard, il était là à me regarder avec son air narquois plein de sombres promesses.

C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'Aphroda l'invite de plus en plus souvent au dortoir. C'est presque devenu un soir sur deux, je me demande comment elle fait pour le supporter. Et vice-versa, d'ailleurs.

Elle espère sûrement me prouver qu'elle se fiche complètement du fait que je sorte avec Sirius et que son copain à elle est mille fois mieux que lui, mais je ne suis pas dupe. Déjà parce que je connais Aphroda et que je sais qu'elle ne supporte pas la défaite. Et puis surtout, parce que personne de mentalement stable ne choisirait Rosier plutôt que Sirius, soyons sérieux un instant.

Toujours est-il que pour éviter de croiser leur couple parfait trop souvent, j'ai recommencé à dormir hors de mon dortoir, dans la salle sous la tour d'Astronomie. Je sais que théoriquement, je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit, mais je m'y sens plus en sécurité.

En-dehors des Serpentards cependant, je n'ai pas eu trop de problèmes. Il y a bien eu cette Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui est venue me poser des questions assez effrayantes sur ma relation avec Sirius (qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire de savoir comment s'est passé notre premier baiser, franchement ?) et quelques filles jalouses qui me regardent mal dans les couloirs ou qui trouvent que Sirius ne devrait pas sortir avec une née-Moldue comme moi, mais c'est moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il y a même eu une fille de Gryffondor qui m'a dit qu'elle trouvait ça très courageux de ma part. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle parlait du fait que je sorte avec un sang-pur alors que je suis née-moldue ou juste du fait que c'est Sirius et que c'est un challenge en soi, mais ça m'a quand même fait chaud au coeur.

Et puis, entre nous, si cette situation est bien moins pire que ce je pensais, c'est surtout parce qu'elle me donne l'occasion de voir Sirius beaucoup plus souvent.

Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé qu'être en couple prenait autant de temps. C'est vrai, j'ai l'impression de voir Sirius tout le temps. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais ça commence à être difficile de garder en tête qu'on n'est pas réellement en couple.

Il m'embrasse pour me dire bonjour le matin dans la Grande Salle, m'attend à la sortie des cours, me prend la main dès que des gens sont dans les parages pour le voir et me raccompagne souvent jusqu'à ma salle commune le soir.

Autant vous dire que toutes mes tentatives pour reparler à Emeric se sont heurtées à un mur et que je commence à désespérer d'y arriver un jour.

Pour autant, j'ai du mal à ne pas apprécier cette situation. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas durer, que ce n'est qu'un état de grâce avant la dégringolade, mais Merlin, quel état de grâce. Je savoure chaque moment passé avec Sirius, chaque fois que je sens sa main dans la mienne ou son bras sur mon épaule, chaque fois qu'il m'embrasse, chaque fois qu'il me fait rire, même si c'est juste pour tenir la comédie devant tout le monde.

Je les savoure d'autant plus que je sais très bien que Potter, pour idiot qu'il soit, ne peut plus contester la victoire de Sirius à leur pari. Plus maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en discuter avec Sirius car on n'a quasiment pas eu de moment rien que tous les deux, il y a toujours ses amis ou d'autres personnes dans les parages. Mais je me doute bien que dès qu'il pourra, il se vantera de sa victoire contre Potter et il commencera à planifier notre rupture.

Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon estomac se tord et je sens la panique pointer le bout de son nez.

Non, je ne dois pas y penser maintenant, ça me fera déjà suffisamment de mal quand ça arrivera. Inutile de se torturer l'esprit avant l'heure.

Je ferais mieux de me torturer l'esprit sur l'Arithmancie, tiens. Si je réussis à avoir mon ASPIC dans cette matière, ce serait un miracle.

Après une grasse matinée bien méritée ce matin dans mon QG sous la tour d'Astronomie et un passage express dans les cuisines, sous les encouragements de Nakey je me suis motivée à aller réviser dans le parc. Malheureusement, alors que je remontais chez les Serdaigles pour récupérer mes livres d'Arithmancie, je suis tombée sur Barry qui s'est aussitôt dévoué pour me "faire réviser". Evidemment, je n'ai encore pas su dire non et voilà comment je me retrouve sous un arbre dans le parc avec Barry qui me fait la leçon.

Mais étonnamment, Barry se révèle plutôt utile et ces révisions ne sont pas si inefficaces que ça.

\- Quand a été inventé l'alphabet de Tripoli ?

\- Facile, en 1350.

Assise confortablement contre le tronc de l'arbre, je m'amuse distraitement à lancer des _Orchideus_ informulés sur l'herbe pour faire apparaître des fleurs autour de moi, pendant que Barry m'interroge.

\- Qui a découvert les propriétés magiques du chiffre 7 ?

\- Hmmm... Brigitte Wenlock.

\- Et les propriétés magiques de la pierre de Lune ?

\- Heu... c'est pas de l'Arithmancie ça, fais-je remarquer.

\- Ouais mais on sait jamais ! Peut-être qu'on va te le demander.

Bon d'accord, les questions de Barry ne sont pas toujours très pertinentes.

\- On ne va pas me le demander si c'est pas de l'Arithmancie, dis-je avec bon sens.

\- Ben ça dépend, peut-être que l'examinateur ne t'aimera pas parce que tu es née-moldue et qu'il voudra te piéger, réplique Barry avec nonchalance.

La pâquerette que je viens de faire apparaître se fane aussitôt. Je reste sans voix face à cela. Le pire, c'est qu'il pourrait avoir raison, ça pourrait tout à fait arriver.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attrister sur le piteux état de notre société qui fait raisonner un enfant de onze ans de cette façon, car une ombre se profile au-dessus de moi.

\- Salut, fait la voix de mon bien-aimé.

Je lève la tête vers lui et ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire bêtement.

\- Salut, dis-je trop chaleureusement.

Argh, j'ai encore été envoûtée par sa voix.

\- Salut, fait Barry un peu plus méfiant.

Sirius lui sourit et lui tend la main.

\- Salut, moi c'est Sirius, dit-il simplement.

Ça fait beaucoup de saluts tout ça.

Barry a l'air décontenancé l'espace d'un instant, mais il serre maladroitement la main de Sirius.

\- Je sais, dit-il. Moi je m'appelle Barry. Barry Amell.

\- Je sais, répond Sirius amusé. Enchanté, Barry.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Barry semble ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Il a l'air déchiré entre sa méfiance envers Sirius et sa sympathie naturelle envers quelqu'un qui lui parle gentiment.

Finalement, il décide de se lever.

\- Bon, Hagrid m'a invité à prendre le goûter chez lui, dit-il. Je vais essayer d'attraper une feuille du saule cogneur avant d'y aller. A tout à l'heure, Lucy !

Il regarde Sirius, ouvre la bouche, hésite, la referme, puis fait un signe maladroit de la main et s'éloigne. Sirius le regarde s'éloigner d'un air curieux.

\- Une feuille du saule cogneur ? demande-t-il. Pourquoi voudrait-il une feuille du saule cogneur ?

Il vient s'asseoir juste à côté de moi contre le tronc d'arbre. Je savoure le fait de ne pas avoir à m'écarter pour faire semblant de ne pas vouloir avoir de contact avec lui. Maintenant qu'on sort officiellement ensemble, je suis censée faire comme si j'étais vraiment amoureuse. Pratique, sachant que c'est le cas.

\- Parce qu'il en a besoin pour la divinarbretion. Un conseil, ne lui demande jamais ce que c'est, ajouté-je en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche d'un air curieux.

Sirius referme la bouche et un sourire mutin se dessine sur son visage.

\- Tu es au courant que tout le monde est persuadé que c'est ton petit frère ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Tout le monde est bien persuadé que je sors avec toi, alors... dis-je avec indifférence.

Sirius rigole.

\- C'est vrai, admet-il. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça...

Laissant traîner sa phrase mystérieusement, il passe négligemment son bras par-dessus mes épaules. J'essaye de me persuader que ce n'est pas seulement parce qu'un groupe de filles de Serpentard est en train de passer à côté de nous avec des regards réprobateurs, et je me cale un peu plus contre Sirius pendant qu'il est occupé à faire un signe de la main provocateur au groupe.

M'en fiche que ce soit juste pour énerver des Serpentards, je suis dans ses bras et c'est le meilleur endroit du monde.

\- ... je voulais te parler d'un truc, reprend Sirius comme si de rien n'était.

Je me tends aussitôt à l'entente de ces mots fatidiques.

Ça pue pour moi, ça.

Ça fait une semaine, on est enfin que tous les deux, pas besoin d'être expert en divinarbretion pour savoir de quoi il veut me parler... Mon estomac se serre.

Non, je ne suis pas encore prête à l'entendre dire qu'il a gagné son pari et qu'on n'a plus besoin d'être ensemble !

\- Ça va faire une semaine qu'on sort officiellement ensemble, trois si on compte les vacances, commence Sirius comme je le redoutais.

La gorge nouée, je suis incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je ne pensais pas que ce moment arriverait aussi vite. Pourquoi ne m'y suis-je pas mieux préparée ? Où est Barry quand j'ai besoin qu'il vienne nous déranger ?

\- ... donc je me disais que ce serait bien si tu venais à la soirée samedi prochain, pour... tu vois, montrer qu'on est vraiment en couple, poursuit Sirius.

Barry, revieeeeens !

... Attendez.

Quoi ?

D'accord, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

Quelques secondes de silence passent.

\- Quelle soirée ? je demande finalement.

Sirius me regarde comme si je me moquais de lui.

\- Tu rigoles, tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis deux jours ! s'exclame-t-il. Tu ne peux pas ne pas être au courant.

Devant mon regard perdu, il rigole doucement.

\- Des fois, j'oublie que tu ne suis pas du tout la vie de l'école, avoue-t-il.

OK, je ne sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre...

\- Gryffondor organise une grosse soirée après le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison, m'apprend Sirius.

Le dernier match ? Déjà ?

\- Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ! s'exclame Sirius, consterné devant mon air confus. Merlin, Lulu, c'est ta maison qui joue !

Je hausse les épaules, peu concernée.

\- S'ils pouvaient perdre, ça m'arrangerait, dis-je. Sinon Clarke et Smith seront encore plus chiants que d'habitude.

\- Même s'ils gagnent, de toute façon ce sera Gryffondor qui gagnera la coupe, on a pris trop d'avance pour que Serdaigle puisse nous rattraper, explique Sirius avec fierté.

\- Et donc vous avez déjà prévu de fêter votre victoire ?

\- Exactement, confirme Sirius d'un air réjoui. C'est notre dernière coupe, on veut la fêter comme il se doit. On n'avait pas prévu d'inviter d'autres maisons et surtout pas les Serdaigles, mais bon on peut pas dire que tu sois une supportrice acharnée de ta maison...

Il dit ça d'un air presque réprobateur, comme si c'était une mauvaise chose de ne pas passer ses samedi après-midi à encourager des guignols sur un balai.

\- Et James a dit que si tu venais à une soirée de Gryffondor après qu'on ait battu Serdaigle, ça prouverait que tu es vraiment amoureuse de moi et que j'ai réussi mon pari, conclut Sirius.

Ah. Je comprends mieux soudainement pourquoi Sirius tient tant à cette soirée.

\- Il a une drôle de vision de l'amour, Potter, je marmonne.

Et honnêtement, je n'ai pas besoin de venir à une soirée pour prouver que je suis amoureuse de Sirius... Il suffit de regarder les sept dernières années de ma vie, ça vous donnera une assez bonne indication.

\- Oui, on parle quand même d'un type qui est tombé amoureux d'une fille qui préférait sortir avec le calamar géant plutôt qu'avec lui, rigole Sirius avec affection. Mais moi ça m'arrange : il a dit que si tu venais, il reconnaîtrait enfin ma victoire officiellement.

OK, par conséquent il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de ne pas aller à cette soirée.

Simple. Basique.

\- Alors, tu viendras ? demande Sirius avec enthousiasme.

Heu... non ?

\- Je sais pas... Les soirées, c'est pas trop mon truc, dis-je en cherchant à toute vitesse une bonne excuse pour refuser.

\- T'es pas obligée de rester longtemps, plaide Sirius. Tu peux juste faire une apparition, boire un coup et rentrer après.

\- Mais c'est à la salle commune de Gryffondor ? fais-je mine de m'inquiéter. Je n'ai pas le droit d'y entrer !

Sirius me regarde l'air de dire "on me la fait pas à moi".

Oui bon, c'était pas très crédible.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit non plus d'aller à Pré-au-Lard tous les week-ends par mon passage secret, ça ne t'empêche pas de le faire, remarque-t-il à juste titre.

OK, une autre excuse, vite.

\- Oui, mais... il y aura beaucoup de Gryffondors à cette soirée, ils ne seront pas ravis qu'une Serdaigle soit là j'imagine. Surtout s'ils nous ont affronté au Quidditch juste avant.

\- Au contraire, ils pourront te rappeler que ton équipe a perdu ! argue Sirius. Et on a beau être des lions, on ne mord pas tu sais.

Je me mords la lèvre, cherchant d'autres arguments. Méprenant cela pour de l'hésitation, Sirius en profite.

\- Alleeeez, Luluuuuu, s'il-te-plaît ! supplie-t-il. On va bien s'amuser, je te promets. Je te protégerai de tous les Gryffondors s'il le faut.

Trop mignon !

Non, non, pas trop mignon ! Je ne dois pas me faire avoir par ses yeux de petit chiot tout chou !

Je détourne prestement les yeux. Dans l'idéal, il faudrait aussi que je m'éloigne de lui mais je suis tellement bien dans ses bras.

Ai-je déjà précisé que c'est le meilleur endroit du monde ?

Comme pour confirmer cet état de fait, Sirius resserre son bras autour de moi et se tourne vers moi pour me forcer à le regarder.

Quel Serpentard, il sait très bien que ses yeux sont irrésistibles !

Courage Lucy, ne le regarde pas !

Argh, il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse. Le salaud.

Je dis la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

\- Grumblrrra.

\- Pardon ? fait Sirius.

Crotte, ça voulait rien dire. Je me racle la gorge en essayant de ne pas penser à sa main qui commence à tracer de petits cercles tout doux sur ma cuisse.

\- Je voulais dire... que les ASPIC sont pour bientôt et que ce ne serait pas sérieux d'aller à une fête au lieu de réviser un samedi soir.

Par le collier hawaïen de Merlin, il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cette excuse des ASPIC, elle est super nulle.

\- Pfff, vous êtes vraiment pas drôles les Serdaigles, souffle Sirius.

Il enlève sa main de ma cuisse.

Noooon, remets-la où elle était ! Promis pour toi je ne réviserai plus jamais mes ASPIC !

\- ... Mais je sais ce qu'on peut faire ! ajoute Sirius d'un air malicieux. Je vais passer l'après-midi à te faire réviser...

Il ramasse mon manuel d'Arithmancie que Barry a laissé par terre et fait une grimace.

\- ... ce charmant bouquin d'Arithmancie, poursuit Sirius. Et tu n'auras plus besoin de réviser samedi soir prochain ! Comme ça, pas d'excuse pour ne pas venir à la soirée.

\- Ça ne suffira pas... dis-je en me mordillant la lèvre nerveusement.

Sirius prend une tête dépitée. Je peux presque voir ses oreilles s'affaisser de tristesse.

\- Dire que je suis prêt à sacrifier tout un après-midi pour de l'Arithmancie et que tu ne veux même pas me consacrer quelques minutes de ton samedi soir... soupire-t-il d'un air blessé.

Il abaisse doucement son bras de mes épaules et je me sens soudain très mal.

\- C'est pas ça... dis-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'est juste que je n'aime pas trop les soirées...

Sirius baisse la tête d'un air triste, se mettant à chiffonner les pages du livre entre ses mains. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler.

Merlin, Lucy, ressaisis-toi ! Il joue la comédie, c'est évident !

Oui mais en attendant il ne me fait plus de câlin...

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais bien faire ce dernier effort pour moi, murmure-t-il.

Plutôt mourir !

\- OK, je viendrai à ta soirée.

Quoi ? Non ! Pas question que je vienne !

Sirius relève la tête si vite que je crains un instant qu'il ne se soit brisé la nuque.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclame-t-il, toute tristesse ayant instantanément quitté son visage. Je savais que tu accepterais ! Tu es géniale !

Je suis surtout très bête.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me morfondre sur ma faiblesse que, tout à sa joie, Sirius se penche vivement vers moi et m'embrasse.

Plusieurs fois de suite.

Sonnée, je lui rends automatiquement ses baisers.

OK, bon. Ça valait peut-être le coup d'accepter, alors.

Alors qu'il se redresse, repassant machinalement un bras autour de mes épaules, je jette un bref coup d'oeil aux alentours. Personne dans le parc n'est assez proche pour nous avoir vus. Une petite bulle de joie explose dans mon ventre.

\- Bon alors, dis-moi... Qu'est-ce que la numérologie récursive ? demande Sirius, feuilletant mon livre sur ses genoux.

J'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il parle.

Nom d'un gnou agoraphobe, il ne va quand même pas réellement me faire réviser ?

Un regard vers lui suffit à me confirmer qu'il est parfaitement sérieux. Et qu'il attend patiemment ma réponse.

Génial, maintenant je suis vraiment obligée de passer l'après-midi à réviser l'Arithmancie.

Voilà ce qu'on risque à vouloir se faire passer pour une Serdaigle studieuse... Un après-midi de révisions au lieu d'un après-midi de bécotage, et en prime, une soirée chez les Gryffondors.

Youpi.

* * *

A/N : Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !


	29. Ton invitation

A/N : Et hop, un chapitre de plus. Il a mis plus de temps à venir que prévu car j'ai pris le temps de réécrire les premiers chapitres avant de poster celui-ci. Au final, j'ai repris toute la fic depuis le début et j'ai modifié pas mal de scènes. Ça ne change pas à grand chose à l'intrigue en soi donc je vous rassure, vous n'avez pas besoin de tout relire depuis le début. Mais ça faisait un moment que je voulais changer le début, alors même si je ne suis pas satisfaite à 100% du résultat, c'est une bonne chose de faite.

Merci à celles qui ont commenté le chapitre précédent et qui continuent à me suivre malgré mes délais quelque peu bancals... Merci aux anonymes, Bula et Lola (rar : Très contente d'avoir réussi à te faire rire, c'est vraiment le but de cette fic, de ne pas trop se prendre au sérieux...! En tout cas si tu relis encore depuis le début, cette fois y aura des changements haha. J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !).

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, il était vraiment sympa à écrire, j'espère qu'il sera sympa à lire aussi. Bien évidemment, vous reconnaîtrez Louise Attaque pour le titre.

* * *

Chapitre 29 : Ton invitation

OoOoOoOoO

 _J'ai accepté par erreur ton invitation_

 _J'ai dû m'gourer dans l'heure_

 _J'ai dû m'planter dans la saison_

 _Tu sais j'ai pas confiance_

 _J'ai pas confiance en moi_

 _Tu sais j'ai pas d'espérance_

 _Et j'merde tout ça, tout ça_

OoOoOoOoO

Pourquoi mais pourquoi ai-je accepté son invitation à cette fichue soirée ?

Je vous jure, des fois, j'aimerais être un elfe de maison juste pour pouvoir me taper la tête avec une casserole.

Bon techniquement, je n'ai pas besoin d'être un elfe de maison pour me taper la tête avec une casserole, mais c'est vachement plus simple quand on est naturellement masochiste comme les elfes.

Quoique, étant donné les choix de vie que j'ai fait ces derniers mois, je me demande bien qui entre moi et un elfe de maison est le plus masochiste de nous deux.

\- Salut !

\- Salut Lucy.

Je relève la tête de mon parchemin pour voir Lily Evans et Remus Lupin avancer vers moi avec des mines joviales.

\- Salut, je réponds avec originalité.

Je leur ai donné rendez-vous avec Liliane ce soir pour travailler sur notre projet de Runes. Après toutes ces péripéties, on a plutôt vite avancé, mais on a encore pas mal de retard à rattraper.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu qu'on se retrouve à la bibliothèque ? demande Evans en jetant un oeil à la vieille salle de classe dans laquelle nous nous trouvons.

Parce que malgré l'intervention du professeur Flitwick, Mme Pince refuse désormais que je vienne travailler à la bibliothèque si je ne m'installe pas sur le bureau juste en face du sien. Franchement, ça revient au même que de m'en interdire complètement l'accès, je suis incapable de me concentrer avec ses yeux de chouette qui me surveillent en permanence.

\- Je me suis dit qu'on serait plus tranquille ici pour discuter et pour tester les incantations, dis-je.

Heureusement, Evans semble accepter cette explication et pousse une table face à la mienne pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir face à face. A côté de moi, Lupin sort déjà ses affaires.

\- Shepperd t'a bien dit qu'elle viendrait ? demande-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

\- Oui oui, elle devrait pas tarder normalement, dis-je.

Elle s'est un peu calmée depuis le début du projet, même si elle se prend toujours le chou avec Evans pour des choses de la plus haute importance, telle que la longueur de la marge à laisser sur la droite du parchemin ou le fait d'écrire nos prénoms avant nos noms.

Lupin hoche la tête, satisfait, et un silence inconfortable s'installe.

En face de moi, Evans n'arrête pas de gigoter sur sa chaise d'un air excité. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui peut bien l'exciter dans les runes, mais ça me stresse, elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards comme si elle brûlait de me dire quelque chose.

Discrètement, j'essaie de vérifier que je n'ai pas un bout de salade coincé entre les dents.

C'est vachement dur à s'en rendre compte juste avec la langue, dis donc. En plus, ça doit me faire une tête de veau qui rumine.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finis-je par demander.

C'est comme si Evans n'attendait que ça pour parler.

\- Sirius nous a dit que tu venais à la soirée de samedi, lâche-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. C'est vrai, tu viens ?

\- Lily ! s'exclame Remus en lui faisant les gros yeux.

\- Quoi ? fait-elle défensivement. C'est juste pour vérifier que Patmol ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.

Génial, Potter-la-commère a dû envoyer sa copine comme intermédiaire pour s'assurer que je venais bien à sa stupide soirée. C'est fou à quel point ces deux-là sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Alors ? insiste Evans.

Alors c'est clairement pas tes affaires.

\- J'ai dit que je venais oui, mais je ne sais pas si...

\- Ah, je le savais ! s'exclame Evans sans écouter la suite. James va être vert !

Elle sautille sur sa chaise, ravie. Super, apparemment, ils ont même parié sur ma venue ou non à cette soirée. C'est quoi leur problème aux Gryffondors avec les paris, à la fin ?

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligée de venir si tu n'en as pas envie, dit Lupin doucement.

Tiens, un Gryffondor observateur qui a perçu mon enthousiasme débordant pour cette soirée. Ça se fait rare de nos jours.

Je me mords la lèvre, hésitante.

\- Disons que... ça ne m'enchante pas plus que ça, avoué-je.

Je prends mon air de pauvre Serdaigle malheureuse.

Peut-être que si je réussis à mettre Lupin de mon côté, il se sentira assez désolé pour moi pour essayer de faire culpabiliser Sirius jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte que je ne vienne pas à la soirée... Bon, d'accord ça fait beaucoup de suppositions, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer non ?

\- Oh mais non, tu vas voir ça va être sympa ! s'exclame Evans avec entrain. Il y aura plein de monde, personne ne remarquera que tu es à Serdaigle.

Elle croit vraiment que l'argument "il y aura plein de monde" va me donner envie de venir ?

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est surtout que je connaîtrai personne...

\- Tu nous connaîtras, nous ! argue Evans. Promis, on te laissera pas t'ennuyer.

Super, j'ai réussi à rendre la perspective de cette soirée encore pire qu'elle ne l'était initialement.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Liliane met fin à cette conversation catastrophique. C'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi heureuse de la voir, tiens.

\- Désolée, dit Liliane en s'installant à côté d'Evans, j'ai été retardée par... Peeves.

Elle hésite sur ce dernier mot, comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose mais avait changé d'avis au dernier moment. Mais je suis apparemment la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Evans ne pense qu'à sa fichue soirée et le sens de l'observation de Lupin semble avoir été de courte durée car il ne perd pas de temps pour commencer les festivités et lancer le sujet sur notre projet.

Etonnamment, cette séance de travail est plutôt efficace. Quand arrive l'heure du dîner, on a avancé plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais et on a même réussi à se répartir les tâches sans que Evans et Liliane n'en viennent aux baguettes.

\- Bien, sourit Lupin en refermant son livre. On se dit rendez-vous même heure la semaine prochaine pour mettre tout ça en commun ?

\- C'est bon pour moi, dit Evans.

\- Pour moi aussi, dis-je.

Tout le monde tourne la tête vers Liliane qui se contente d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- OK, parfait alors, conclut Lupin, presque surpris que ce soit aussi simple.

Faut dire que Liliane a été inhabituellement peu belliqueuse aujourd'hui. Elle semblait presque ailleurs. C'est fou comme on avance plus vite quand elle ne ramène pas sa fraise toutes les cinq secondes.

On se dirige tous ensemble vers la Grande Salle, Evans et Lupin discutant entre eux pendant que Liliane et moi marchons silencieusement à côté. Au moment de se séparer pour aller à nos tables respectives, Evans me lance un enthousiaste "A samedi soir, Lucy !" tandis que Lupin m'adresse un petit sourire désolé. Bon apparemment ma tête de pauvre Serdaigle malheureuse n'aura pas suffi pour me mettre Lupin dans la poche...

La mort dans l'âme, je me dirige vers une place libre à côté d'un groupe de troisième année. Liliane paraît hésiter un instant.

Heu, elle ne songe quand même pas à s'asseoir avec moi j'espère ? Parce que j'ai beau ne plus avoir d'ami, je ne suis pas désespérée à ce point-là.

Ouf, elle va s'asseoir avec Aphroda, Madeleine et les autres.

Deux secondes plus tard, une assiette se pose bruyamment à côté de la mienne, faisant valser une partie de la soupe au potiron qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

\- Devine quelle note j'ai eu en Potions aujourd'hui ? s'exclame un Barry surexcité.

Heu, au hasard... T ?

\- Combien ? je demande en me servant de la soupe.

\- Un Acceptable ! s'exclame Barry comme si on venait de lui décerner un Ordre de Merlin.

Youhou.

\- Super, Barry, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste.

\- En fait, on faisait une potion pour soigner des pustules... à moins que ce ne soit des verrues... je sais plus, mais je me suis trompé à un moment, j'ai mis de la bave de Veaudelune au lieu de la sève de pin, mais le professeur Slughorn a dit que c'était une initiative très inspirée parce que ça limitait les effets secondaires de tadicarquie... tachytardie... enfin bref, pour me féliciter il m'a mis A ! raconte Barry à toute vitesse.

Comme quoi, Slughorn ne fait pas _toujours_ du favoritisme. A moins que Barry ne soit dans ses favoris, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas.

Barry passe le reste du repas à me raconter sa potion en détails et je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe Emeric qui discute avec les autres Serdaigles. Il rigole à quelque chose que vient de dire Aphroda et je me renfrogne. C'est drôle comme il lui aura fallu peu de temps pour oublier qu'il "ne pourrait pas rester ami avec la copine d'un futur Mangemort"...

A la fin du dîner, je retourne avec Barry à la salle commune. Alors qu'on monte les escaliers en marbre, j'entends les éclats de rire d'un groupe bien connu juste derrière nous. Nous apercevant, Sirius se détache de ses amis et nous rejoint en montant les marches quatre à quatre, tandis que je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Ben quoi, on ne change pas une stratégie qui gagne.

\- Salut toi, lance-t-il en attrapant ma main par derrière.

D'un geste nonchalant, il me retourne et je fais mine d'être surprise de le voir. Heureusement, je n'ai pas besoin de maintenir mon jeu exceptionnel d'actrice bien longtemps car il m'embrasse presque aussitôt. C'est presque devenu un geste habituel entre nous maintenant, mais je me sens quand même rougir, comme à chaque fois. Ce mec arrêtera-t-il un jour de me faire de l'effet ?

\- Salut Barry, fait Sirius en avisant le première année qui le toise d'un air circonspect.

C'est curieux, quand j'y pense, Barry ne m'a encore jamais parlé de Sirius alors que d'habitude, il ne perd pas une occasion de dire tout ce qui lui passe par la tête sur tout et n'importe quoi. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend de voir si Sirius est assez bien pour moi ou pas, avant de lui accorder sa sympathie. Pas sûr qu'il la lui accordera un jour étant donné que Sirius va très bientôt me briser le coeur... mais ça me touche quand même de la part de Barry.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi au fait, dit Sirius.

Ouh là, qu'est-ce qu'il veut m'offrir encore ? Je me méfie de ses cadeaux maintenant.

\- Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu le mettre... se demande-t-il en fouillant dans les poches de sa robe. Ah, la voilà !

A mon étonnement, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il tend son cadeau, mais à Barry. Celui-ci le regarde avec incompréhension. Puis, ses yeux s'écarquillent comiquement.

\- C'est... c'est... bafouille-t-il comme s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Une feuille du Saule Cogneur, confirme Sirius avec un petit sourire.

Barry attrape la feuille avec précaution et l'examine comme s'il s'agissait de la pierre philosophale.

\- Ouah, mais comment t'as fait ? s'extasie-t-il.

\- Ça, c'est mon petit secret, sourit Sirius fier de lui.

Barry le regarde avec une admiration nouvelle.

\- Je peux la garder ? demande-t-il intimidé.

\- C'est le but, rigole Sirius.

\- Génial ! Merci ! Je te ferai une prédiction pour te remercier !

\- J'y compte bien.

\- Je vais vite la ranger avec les autres ! A plus Lucy !

Et il s'élance dans les escaliers en courant.

Et ben, si j'avais su que Sirius saurait éloigner Barry aussi efficacement, je le lui aurais présenté plus tôt.

\- J'avais oublié que Remus passait sous le Saule Cogneur pour aller à la cabane hurlante, j'aurais pu lui demander pour la feuille, dis-je en me tournant vers Sirius.

\- Ça lui aurait évité quelques bleus, oui...

\- Bah, il faut bien que jeunesse se forme, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Tout à fait, mamie Lulu.

C'est moi ou il se moque de mes expressions là ?

\- Bon, tu viens toujours à la soirée samedi hein ? demande-t-il avec le même enthousiasme que Evans tout à l'heure.

Si j'ai pas trouvé de moyen de me suicider d'ici là, je suppose que oui...

\- Heu...

\- Ça commence direct après le match donc il n'y a pas d'heure fixe, reprend Sirius. Mais tu peux venir quand tu veux dès que le match est fini ou après le dîner.

Hmm, jamais, ça me paraît être un bon moment non ?

\- D'accord.

\- Super, le mot de passe pour entrer ce sera "Victoire". Plus que deux jours ! se réjouit Sirius.

Ouais, youpi.

Il m'embrasse rapidement pour me dire au revoir, mais même ça ne suffit pas à atténuer mon envie de me rouler en boule en pleurant sur l'injustice de la vie. Je le regarde s'éloigner vers sa salle commune avec le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas comment je vais pouvoir me passer de lui. C'est tout simplement inenvisageable.

Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de ne pas aller à cette soirée samedi.

Sinon, je ferais tout aussi bien de suivre les prédictions de Barry et de partir élever des hippogriffes dans la Forêt Interdite pour trouver un autre sens à ma vie.

OoOoOoOoO

Croyez-y ou non, le samedi soir venu, j'ai un plan.

Et pour une fois, je ne suis pas peu fière d'affirmer que c'est un plan absolument brillant.

Reprenons les faits. D'un côté, il est hors de question que j'aille à cette soirée pour me faire briser le coeur. De l'autre, je me suis déjà engagée auprès de Sirius et si je ne viens pas, il pourrait se douter qu'en réalité, je n'ai pas la moindre envie qu'il gagne son pari. Il faut donc qu'un élément extérieur, indépendant de ma volonté, m'empêche de me rendre à la soirée.

J'ai songé à plusieurs possibilités : une chute malheureuse dans les escaliers, une rencontre inopportune avec des Serpentards et même une maladie soudaine et inexpliquée de ma chouette Ginette... Mais comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, aucune de ces options ne m'emballait réellement. Jusqu'à ce que je trouve _la_ solution parfaite.

Et cette solution, c'est Argus Rusard.

Je vous explique. Imaginez que je mets du temps à me préparer pour la soirée, et donc, que je sorte après le couvre-feu... Oh non, pas de chance, je tombe sur Rusard dans les couloirs. Comme c'est un méchant concierge, il me met une retenue et me ramène à mon dortoir par les oreilles. Hélas, impossible de venir à la soirée après ça...

Certes, j'y gagne très certainement une retenue mais c'est un faible prix à payer pour ce que c'est.

En plus, la chance semble être de mon côté jusqu'à présent. Il est déjà 19 heures et le match Gryffondor-Serdaigle n'est toujours pas fini, ce qui veut dire que la soirée commencera aux alentours du couvre-feu.

Mon plan parfait se déroule pour l'instant à la perfection. La seule difficulté sera de réussir à tomber sur Rusard dans les couloirs... mais peut-être que je pourrai inciter Peeves à me dénoncer, il ne se fera pas prier.

Avachie sur un fauteuil de la salle commune désertée, je pousse un soupir d'aise, me sentant incroyablement plus sereine depuis que j'ai mon plan en tête. Depuis que j'ai réussi à écarter le moment fatidique.

Soudain, j'entends de grandes exclamations de joie depuis la fenêtre ouverte sur le parc. Puis des gens se mettent à chanter en choeur "Gryffondor gagne encore, Gryffondor gagne encore !".

Tiens donc, quelle surprise, on a encore perdu.

Les gens ne vont pas tarder à sortir du stade pour aller dîner, je ferais mieux d'y aller, au cas où Sirius me cherche, je pourrai lui re-confirmer mon intention tout à fait honnête de le rejoindre à sa soirée.

Ça me donne envie d'éclater de rire comme les méchants dans les dessins animés.

Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, elle commence déjà à se remplir d'étudiants. Les Serdaigles, peinturlurés de bleu et bronze, affichent des airs lugubres. J'imagine qu'on a dû se prendre une bonne déculottée. Tant mieux, si ça pouvait aider à dégonfler un peu l'ego de Richard Clarke, ce match aura servi à quelque chose. Les Serpentards ont l'air plutôt grognon aussi, comme à chaque fois que Gryffondor gagne un match. Les Poufsouffles, eux, sont aussi bruyants que d'habitude et commentent joyeusement le match entre eux. Quant aux Gryffondors, la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas encore arrivés, je les entends encore beugler comme des Trolls en chaleur dans le parc.

Je m'assieds à la table de Serdaigle à côté d'un gamin qui console un autre gamin.

L'avantage, c'est que tout le monde semble avoir perdu son appétit. Du coup, je peux reprendre des frites deux fois alors que d'habitude, les gosses se jettent dessus comme la dragoncelle sur le bas-clergé du XVIIIe siècle.

Alors que je m'empiffre avec insouciance, je vois passer dans le Hall d'entrée un véritable cortège de Gryffondors chantant à tue-tête leur hymne maintenant bien connu.

"Allez, allez,  
Allez les Gryffondors  
Tous avec vous les rouges et ors  
D'un seul élan et comme un seul corps  
C'est Gryffondor qui gagne encore !"

J'aperçois cet abruti de Potter hurler les paroles à pleins poumons, porté en héros par la foule, un drapeau rouge et or enroulé autour de son cou comme une cape de super-héros.

Certains Gryffondors s'échappent pour aller dîner, mais le gros du cortège prend la direction de la tour Gryffondor sans passer par la Grande Salle. Nul doute qu'ils doivent avoir prévu de quoi manger en haut.

Par contre, je pense pas qu'ils avaient prévu de devoir porter toute l'équipe jusqu'en haut de la tour Gryffondor, ça va leur faire les cuisses.

Moi, je remonte tranquillement à ma salle commune après le dîner et m'installe sur un fauteuil avec un livre de Sortilèges. Du coin de l'oeil, je vois remonter un à un les différents joueurs de l'équipe avec une tête à faire pâlir d'envie un vampire maniaco-dépressif. Vient le tour de Richard Clarke et Jonas Smith, leurs balais à la main, qui ont l'air de se prendre le chou pour quelque chose (si c'est au sujet de leur nullité respective, ils sont pas prêts de finir...). Derrière eux, Emeric traîne la patte, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leur dispute sans y prendre part pour autant.

J'ai un soudain pincement au coeur en repensant aux fois où Emeric se plaignait des discussions stériles de ses deux amis sur le Quidditch. Il disait qu'il avait beau adorer ce sport, parfois il appréciait de pouvoir parler d'autre chose. Il finissait toujours par venir manger avec moi ces fois-là.

Cette fois, Emeric laisse ses amis monter sans lui au dortoir mais au lieu de venir s'asseoir avec moi, il fait comme si je n'étais pas là et s'installe à l'autre bout de la salle commune.

J'hésite un instant puis je me lève, mon livre à la main. Si je veux parler à Emeric, m'excuser, essayer de rattraper les choses, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Le coeur battant d'appréhension, je viens me poster directement devant lui.

\- Je peux te parler un instant ?

Emeric remonte lentement la tête vers moi, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

\- On s'est déjà tout dit je crois, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Non, écoute... dis-je en cherchant mes mots. Je regrette vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais dû faire les choses différemment, mais je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais déjà avec un autre mec pour commencer, ça m'aurait évité de perdre trois mois à galérer, lâche Emeric avec amertume.

Ouch. Perdre trois mois... ?

\- J'aurais dû te le dire oui, je suis vraiment désolée pour ça, dis-je en prenant sur moi. Mais... maintenant qu'on a mis les choses à plat, je me disais que... que c'était bête de s'ignorer comme ça.

Je vois Emeric hausser un sourcil sceptique et je reprends en bafouillant à moitié.

\- Je veux dire que... Enfin, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles et qu'on ne se parle plus autant qu'avant, mais de là à ne plus se parler du tout... Je veux dire, on pourrait au moins se dire bonjour quand on se croise, non ?

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas très envie de dire bonjour à quelqu'un qui a joué avec moi pendant des mois, lâche Emeric d'une voix grinçante.

\- Joué avec toi ? fais-je déconcertée.

\- Oui j'ai très bien compris que tu voulais juste garder une roue de secours au cas où Black ne voudrait plus de toi.

Hein ? Mais c'est quoi son délire ?

\- Je n'ai jamais... qu'est-ce que... Attends, c'est Aphroda qui t'a raconté ça ?

Je devine que j'ai touché juste en voyant ses oreilles se colorer.

\- Elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur certaines choses oui, admet-il. Mais je n'ai pas eu besoin d'elle pour comprendre que tu t'étais servie de moi.

\- Mais comment tu peux la croire... _jamais_ je... c'est n'importe quoi, enfin ! je m'exclame, ne trouvant pas les mots tellement je suis scandalisée.

\- Ah oui ? fait Emeric d'une voix acerbe. Alors explique-moi pourquoi ça t'embête autant qu'on ne se parle plus ? Tu sens que Black commence déjà à se lasser de toi et tu cherches un plan B pour te consoler ? Remarque ça m'étonne pas, les mecs comme lui se lassent vite...

Il lâche un ricanement grinçant. Ça ne ressemble tellement pas au Emeric que je connais. Me serais-je trompée sur toute la ligne à propos de lui ?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir ! je m'écrie. Si ça m'embête c'est seulement parce que je voudrais qu'on redevienne amis ! Et Sirius, c'est... ça ne te regarde pas !

\- J'ai déjà des amis, merci, réplique Emeric froidement. Et t'as raison, _Sirius_ ne me regarde absolument pas alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on est en train d'en discuter. T'as pas une soirée où t'es attendue ? Ou alors ton mec ne t'a même pas invitée ?

A court de mots, je fixe Emeric abasourdie.

Il a déjà des amis ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, moi non plus je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

\- T'as raison, j'y vais, j'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus, dis-je énervée.

\- C'est ça, grince Emeric. On se revoit dans dix minutes.

J'aurais aimé trouver une _punch line_ bien piquante à lui envoyer en réponse, mais je suis tellement énervée que rien ne me vient. Relevant la tête, je marche d'un pas ferme jusqu'à la porte de la salle commune, que je prends bien soin de claquer aussi fort que possible derrière moi.

\- Qui d'amour se prend, de rage se quitte, commente aimablement le heurtoir en forme d'aigle.

\- Oh, ferme-la, dis-je en descendant quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Je me dirige tout droit vers la salle commune de Gryffondor tout en bouillonnant intérieurement. Aux oubliettes mon plan brillant, il est hors de question que Emeric me voie rentrer à la salle commune et qu'il pense que Sirius ne m'a pas invitée. Il est hors de question que je le laisse penser qu'il a raison ou que je me suis dégonflée.

Quelle idiote d'avoir cru que je pouvais sauver notre amitié... De toute évidence, il n'y a jamais eu aucune amitié à sauver de son côté. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est me faire du mal parce que je l'ai blessé dans sa petite fierté.

Et le pire, c'est que je suis persuadée qu'il se fait encourager dans cette voie par Aphroda et les autres Serdaigles, mais qu'il est trop borné pour s'en rendre compte.

Ah il est vexé que je lui ai préféré Sirius ? Et bien il n'avait qu'à être clair, lui aussi ! Et ne pas me faire croire qu'on était amis alors que ses intentions n'ont jamais été amicales ! Alors que dès le moment où il comprend qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut de moi, il me tourne complètement le dos et me balance des vacheries à la pelle !

Mais je m'en fous d'Emeric. Je vais aller à cette stupide soirée, m'amuser et lui montrer que je n'ai absolument pas besoin de lui comme ami.

Et il faut croire que l'esprit de Gryffondor est avec moi, car j'arrive sans le moindre problème devant l'entrée de la salle commune rouge et or. Quelque part, je crois que j'espérais quand même croiser Rusard... Mais c'est trop tard pour reculer maintenant, il en va de ma fierté.

Et si je reste toute seule, je sens que je vais avoir envie de balancer des sortilèges d'explosion partout autour de moi.

\- Victoire, dis-je d'un ton sec à la femme énorme du tableau qui en garde l'entrée.

Visiblement très éméchée, celle-ci me regarde avec son verre de vin à la main, plisse les yeux comme si elle essayait de me reconnaître puis semble hausser les épaules et finit par m'ouvrir l'entrée.

Je n'ai pas le temps de déplorer le manque de sécurité de la salle commune de Gryffondor qu'un brouhaha monstrueux m'assaille les oreilles.

Merlin, ça y est. Je suis dans l'antre des lions. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est plutôt animé.

Bon, OK, c'est le bordel total.

Honnêtement, j'ai jamais vu autant de bordel depuis la fois où le professeur Brûlopot avait lâché sans faire exprès un Occamy dans la Grande Salle et que les trois quarts des élèves s'étaient retrouvés écrabouillés sous son poids.

Là c'est un tout autre type d'ambiance. Il y a des bannières de Quidditch partout, le feu dans la cheminée a été remplacé par des pétards du Dr Flibuste qui envoient des étincelles de toutes les couleurs dans tous les sens, les murs sont recouverts de dessins de lions qui chantent en boucle les hymnes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et des confettis rouge et or tombent du plafond à intervalles réguliers, provoquant à chaque fois les acclamations réjouies des gens.

Et parlons-en des gens... Toute la population Gryffondorienne semble s'être rassemblée au centre de la pièce pour reprendre des chants de victoire toutes les cinq minutes, tout en lançant à qui mieux-mieux des bruits de trompette avec leurs baguettes (mais qui a eu la mauvaise idée de leur apprendre ce sort ?). Quasiment tous ont une bièraubeurre à la main (heureusement, la présence des plus jeunes semble les avoir dissuadés de proposer des boissons plus fortes, c'est déjà ça) et ils n'arrêtent pas de porter des toasts pour des choses aussi stupides que "le record du plus grand nombre d'arrêts par la tête dans l'histoire du Quidditch de Poudlard". Il y a même un des joueurs (l'attrapeur je crois) qui est toujours perché sur son balai et qui s'amuse à voler au-dessus des gens qui l'acclament, en faisant des pirouettes insensées.

McGonagall ferait une syncope en voyant ça, j'espère pour eux qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen de la tenir à l'écart...

\- Hey, t'es venue ! s'exclame une voix réjouie à ma droite.

Je me tourne et m'aperçois avec surprise que cette voix appartient à la starlette de la soirée, James Potter Le Magnifique. Il était pas censé avoir parié avec Evans que je ne viendrais pas ? Il a l'air plutôt agréablement surpris.

J'imagine que l'écharpe rouge et or qu'il porte autour de la tête comme une coiffe indienne et les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux doivent y être pour quelque chose. Une fête en son honneur et celle de son équipe, ça doit être proche de sa vision du paradis.

\- Ouais.

\- Ouh là, t'as le même air que Lily quand elle s'apprête à m'engueuler pour un truc, remarque Potter.

\- C'est rien, je suis juste un peu énervée à cause... d'un truc, dis-je sèchement.

Ça m'énerve encore plus quand on me fait remarquer que je suis énervée.

\- Quel truc ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec des Serpentards j'espère ? s'inquiète Potter.

On retrouve bien là la vision manichéenne des Gryffondors, j'adore.

\- Nan, rien à voir.

\- Bon, pas question de faire cette tête-là chez nous en tout cas. Bois ça, ça va te détendre !

Il me tend une flasque en métal qui ressemble à celle que mon grand-père Roberto garde toujours sur lui, remplie de _grappa_.

Celle de Potter dégage une odeur qui donne bien plus envie que la vieille _grappa_ de mon grand-père. J'en prends une gorgée généreuse. Potter a raison, j'ai bien besoin d'un remontant ou je ne vais pas tenir longtemps parmi tous ces Gryffondors déchaînés.

Hum, mais c'est que c'est bon son truc. C'est doux, sucré et fortement aromatisé à la fois, mais je ne saurais pas dire à quoi.

Pour vérifier, j'en prends une deuxième gorgée.

\- Hé, doucement...! commence Potter mais il est interrompu par l'attrapeur de son équipe, toujours perché sur son balai, qui en passant au-dessus de lui, lui arrache son écharpe de la tête.

L'attrapeur s'envole avec en rigolant sous les vivats des Gryffondors tandis que Potter lâche une exclamation outrée. Sans hésiter, il se met à lui courir après en vociférant pour récupérer son bien.

C'est bizarre, mais alors que je reprends une gorgée tout en le regardant sauter ridiculement en l'air pour atteindre son coéquipier, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler à mon tour.

En fait, il me vient même l'envie espiègle de m'éclipser dans la foule en embarquant sa flasque avec moi. Faut dire que c'est vachement bon son truc. Et en plus, c'est tout jaune. J'aime bien le jaune, c'est la couleur du soleil, des pissenlits et des frites.

Et du pipi aussi, mais le pipi j'aime pas.

Alors que je me faufile sans but parmi les Gryffondors, je me sens de plus en plus légère, comme envahie par un bonheur soudain. Mes soucis semblent s'envoler comme les confettis qui tournoient dans la pièce : Emeric, Sirius, Aphroda, Rosier, la guerre et mon bouton sur les fesses, c'est comme si j'oubliais tout. Ou plutôt, comme si je n'en avais plus rien à faire.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mets à sautiller sur place tout en chantonnant à mi-voix avec les Gryffondors leur nouvelle ritournelle :

"Les Serpentards, c'est un peu comme des épinards  
Ils sentent pas très bon et ils sont tous verts !"

Je reconnais une fille de Gryffondor de mon année à qui je n'ai jamais parlé et je lui adresse un grand sourire. Elle se retourne comme pour vérifier que je ne m'adresse pas à quelqu'un d'autre mais le temps qu'elle réalise que c'était bien à elle, je suis déjà repartie en portant la flasque à mes lèvres pour la quatrième fois.

C'est trop cool la salle commune de Gryffondor il y a plein de fauteuils qui ont l'air super moelleux ! Ce serait bien si je pouvais en amener un dans mon QG sous la tour d'Astronomie, tiens. Et si je les essayais tous pour savoir lequel est le plus moelleux ?

Ni une ni deux, je me jette sur le premier canapé venu, bousculant au passage un couple qui était en train de se bécoter sur le-dit canapé.

\- Hey ! me fait la fille d'un air de reproche en décollant sa bouche de son mec boutonneux.

\- Ouuups, désolée, je glousse.

Je me mets à sautiller joyeusement sur le canapé, m'amusant à rebondir sur mes fesses. Le couple me regarde comme si j'étais une licorne à trois pattes.

Tiens, ça me fait penser à une chanson.

\- Il était une petite licorne, il était une petite licorne, de toutes, toutes, toutes les couleurs, de toutes, toutes, toutes les couleurs, la la la la ! Licorne arc-en-ciel de mon coeur, tu es la plus jolie des licornes... Licorne arc-en-ciel de mon coeur...

Hé, c'est quoi la fin déjà ?

Je reprends une gorgée de la flasque de Potter et décide de changer de canapé. Ils sont pas très drôles les gens sur celui-ci et ils veulent pas chanter avec moi.

\- Complètement cinglée, les entends-je marmonner tandis que je m'éloigne en chantonnant.

Il était une petite licorne... il était une petite licorne...

Je tombe soudain sur Peter Pettigrow qui est en train de discuter avec une fille.

\- Coucou Pettigrow ! dis-je toute contente de trouver quelqu'un que je connais.

\- Heu salut, fait-il, l'air étonné que je lui adresse la parole.

C'est marrant ça, pourquoi tout le monde semble aussi surpris que je leur parle ? C'est pas ce qu'on est censé faire à une soirée ?

Le regard de Pettigrow tombe sur la flasque que je tiens toujours à la main.

\- Heu, c'est pas à James, ça ? demande-t-il suspicieusement.

\- Non c'est à moi ! dis-je espièglement.

Au secours, il va me la voler !

Avant que Pettigrow ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, je m'enfuis loin de lui en riant.

\- Hey Picotti, attends...!

Mais je n'ai pas envie de l'écouter. Je viens de voir qu'il y avait des trucs à manger sur une table un peu plus loin et je m'y précipite en criant de joie.

Génial, il y a des fizwizbiz ! Et des dragées surprises ! Et même des chips de feu !

C'est des chips à la citrouille mais dans le paquet, il y en a quelques unes qui sont à la Pimentine sans qu'on ne puisse les distinguer. J'en prends une poignée généreuse en me disant que ça pourrait être drôle de voir de la fumée sortir de mes oreilles mais à ma grande déception, elles sont toutes à la citrouille.

Alors que je m'apprête à retenter le coup, je me fais bousculer par derrière.

\- Oups, pardon... Lucy ! s'exclame le nouvel arrivant en me reconnaissant.

Hé mais c'est mon Sirius ! Trop bien !

J'avais failli ne pas le reconnaître vu qu'il a la moitié des cheveux teintés en rouge et l'autre en doré et qu'il y a écrit GRYFFONDOR en lettres clignotantes sur son front. Mais il est toujours aussi beau, cela va sans dire !

Je lui saute au cou en m'écriant :

\- Sirius !

C'est son prénom, c'est pour ça.

Il vacille en arrière, surpris par mon geste. Il n'a pas l'air tout à fait sobre faut dire, il a une bouteille à la main qui ne ressemble pas à de la bièraubeurre.

\- Hey, fait-il en posant une main dans mon dos pour se stabiliser.

\- Je suis contente de te voir, dis-je tout sourire.

\- Moi aussi, dit-il d'un air surpris. J'étais pas sûr que tu allais venir pour être honnête...

D'un geste vif, je lui tords le nez en rigolant, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Sirius me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

\- Heu... Lucy, ça va ? demande-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules comme pour m'apaiser.

Je glousse en faisant plein de "oui" de la tête.

\- Tu... tu as bu quelque chose ? demande-t-il.

\- Oui tu veux goûter ? dis-je en lui tendant ma flasque. C'est super bon et ça a la couleur des frites !

Sirius prend la flasque en fronçant les sourcils et y trempe les lèvres.

\- Hé mais... Ce serait pas James qui te l'aurait donnée par hasard ? demande-t-il avec un sourire de compréhension.

\- Si, mais maintenant je l'ai volée alors c'est à moi ! dis-je en la récupérant des mains de Sirius.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut me reprendre ma boisson ?

\- C'est à moi, c'est à moi, c'est à moi, c'est à moi, moi, moi ! je chantonne en faisant des tours sur moi-même.

Sirius rit aux éclats, de son rire semblable à un aboiement.

\- D'accord d'accord, mais vas-y mollo quand même, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis là-dedans, me prévient-il.

On s'en fiche du moment que c'est bon !

Sirius n'a pas le temps de se pencher sur la question car quelques Gryffondors dans la salle se mettent soudain à crier :

\- Capitaine, un discours ! Capitaine, un discours !

Tous les Gryffondors reprennent aussitôt le mantra en choeur. Génial, j'avais justement envie de crier ! Je me joins à eux avec enthousiasme, tout comme Sirius qui se met à brandir sa bouteille en l'air en hurlant.

Au centre de la pièce, Potter grimpe sur une table avec difficulté et lève une main, faisant taire les acclamations. Il a déjà les yeux un peu vitreux et quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a pas bu que de la bièraubeurre lui non plus. Qui sait combien de flasques mystérieuses il a sur lui ? Je pourrais peut-être lui en voler d'autres, hi hi hi.

\- Mes chers camarades ! commence Potter après s'être lancé un _Sonorus_. Je suis heureux d'être ici ce soir pour vous annoncer que la valeureuse Maison de Gryffondor remporte aujourd'hui sa sixième coupe de Quidditch consécutive avec un score battant tous les records des années précédentes !

Tout le monde se met à faire des bruits de trompette avec leurs baguettes tout en criant de joie et je crie avec les autres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la victoire de Gryffondor me rend aussi extatique mais j'ai envie de sauter partout.

\- Cette prouesse, que dis-je, cette _consécration_ , nous la devons bien sûr à notre vaillante équipe qui s'est entraînée sans relâche toute l'année et ce, malgré les tentatives désespérées de ces vils Serpentards de nous subtiliser le terrain chaque jeudi soir !

Tout le monde se met à crier "bouuuuh", moi comprise. J'adore huer des vils Serpentards !

\- Mais nous avons tenu bon et nous les avons écrasés comme il se doit, dans les airs comme sur terre ! s'exclame Potter en levant le poing au ciel sous nos acclamations. Et ce soir, nous avons prouvé à nouveau notre talent contre Serdaigle en les renvoyant dans leur nid de pigeons sur un score qui restera dans les annales et que par respect, je n'énoncerai pas ce soir.

Rires moqueurs de la salle.

\- Ouais ! je crie.

Je sais, je suis à Serdaigle, mais j'avais envie de crier quelque chose.

\- Mais cette victoire exceptionnelle, nous la devons surtout à vous, mes camarades Gryffondors ! reprend Potter complètement transporté. Vous qui nous avez soutenus aveuglément, vous qui avez répondu présent à tous nos matchs, qui nous avez acclamés et poussés toujours plus loin sur nos balais ! Sans vous, cette victoire n'aurait plus aucune valeur.

Il fait une pause dramatique et je retiens un gloussement devant sa grandiloquence.

\- Même si je pars à la fin de l'année, je ne suis pas inquiet. Non seulement parce que je laisse l'équipe entre de très bonnes mains, mais surtout parce que je suis convaincu que tant que Gryffondor restera uni, Gryffondor restera fort. Et Gryffondor, mes amis... Gryffondor gagnera encore.

Une véritable ovation salue la fin de son discours, avant que tous ne reprennent en choeur leur hymne. Youpi, on chante encore !

A la fin du chant, Sirius tourne la tête vers moi avec un grand sourire.

\- Dis donc, je ne pensais pas que tu t'intégrerais aussi vite chez les Gryffondors, remarque-t-il. Tu connais déjà notre chant par coeur.

\- Oui je l'adore ! je m'exclame. Cette soirée est géniale !

Sirius lâche un de ses rires-aboiements.

\- Tu devrais être d'aussi bonne humeur plus souvent, ça m'aurait simplifié pas mal de choses.

\- Mais je suis toujours de bonne humeur !

Sirius, qui était en train de boire une gorgée de sa bouteille, s'étouffe à moitié.

\- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! je proteste. J'accepte toujours de faire tout ce que tu me demandes.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Je dois toujours te supplier pendant des heures avant que tu n'acceptes !

Je fais mine de réfléchir puis un sourire espiègle se dessine sur mes lèvres.

\- Hmmm oui, mais ça c'est parce que j'aime bien que tu me supplies.

Sirius prend un air exagérément choqué et je me marre avant de m'éclipser à nouveau parmi les gens avec ma flasque à la main. Qui, d'ailleurs, se vide à vue d'oeil.

Tiens, j'ai une super idée de jeu !

Je me faufile derrière les gens et au moment où ils s'y attendent le moins, hop je bondis et je leur tords le nez. Après je m'enfuis avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de m'attraper et je cherche une autre victime. C'est super drôle, je devrais faire ça plus souvent. Il y a un grand costaud de sixième année à qui j'ai fait tellement peur qu'il a renversé sa bièraubeurre avec un hurlement aigu pas du tout Gryffondorien.

Au secours, il me court après maintenant ! Hiiiiii !

Je me mets à courir partout dans la salle pour lui échapper, poursuivie par le grand costaud qui a l'air déterminé à se venger.

Viiiiite, il faut que je me cache ! Là, derrière cette statue de lion !

Hop, je saute à l'abri derrière la statue. Regardant discrètement entre ses pattes, j'aperçois le grand costaud qui me cherche du regard. Hi hi hi, il n'a pas vu ma super cachette. Je pouffe de rire contre ma main.

C'est alors que je remarque du mouvement dans l'ombre à ma droite.

Crotte, encore un couple qui se bécote. Ma parole, ils sont tous en chaleur les Gryffondors en ce moment. C'est pas un lion qu'ils devraient avoir comme emblème mais un lapin.

\- Lucy ? fait la fille assise à califourchon sur le garçon.

Oh tiens c'est Lily Evans, je ne l'avais pas reconnue avec son visage recouvert de traits rouge et or. Avec ses cheveux roux et ses yeux verts, ça lui fait un peu une tête d'arc-en-ciel.

Du coup, le truc informe sous elle ça doit être Potter. Il a retrouvé son écharpe, tiens, mais maintenant il la porte sur son torse nu comme une écharpe de maire. Pour une raison mystérieuse, ça a dû exciter Evans parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'être engagés dans des activités pas très catholiques quand je suis arrivée.

\- Chhhhhuut, dis-je en faisant de grands gestes avec la main. Il faut pas qu'il me voie.

Toujours à califourchon sur son mec, Evans suit avec curiosité la direction de mon regard entre les pattes du lion.

\- Tu parles de Graham ? Pourquoi il te cherche ? demande-t-elle avec surprise.

Parce qu'il pèse pas trois grammes hi hi hi.

Je rigole toute seule à ma blague et Evans me regarde d'un air interrogatif.

\- Hé Picotti, fait une voix baveuse sous Evans. C'est toi qu'as ma flasque ?

\- Oui, tu la veux ?

\- Oh ouais !

Potter se redresse difficilement, l'air soulagé de retrouver sa flasque perdue. Je la lui tends en me retenant de rire. Potter la prend, fronce les sourcils, la renverse. Les deux dernières gouttes tombent sur le sol.

\- Elle est vide... remarque Potter tout déçu.

J'éclate de rire. Et oui, je l'ai finie ha ha ha !

C'est fou comme je fais des blagues drôles ce soir.

\- Y avait quoi dedans ? demande Evans d'un air suspicieux.

\- Heu... fait Potter avec l'air de celui qui sait qu'il va bientôt se faire engueuler. Y avait du jus de fruits de la passion, un peu de citron, et...

\- Et ? fait Evans, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Et un tout petit peu d'Elixir d'Euphorie, mais vraiment vraiment pas beaucoup, avoue Potter penaud.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, je lâche un petit rot qui sort de ma bouche sous la forme d'un arc-en-ciel.

\- Oooooh, fais-je admirative.

\- Tu veux dire que Lucy a bu toute une bouteille remplie d'Elixir d'Euphorie ? s'exclame Evans en me regardant d'un air inquiet.

\- Elle en a peut-être donné à d'autres personnes...

\- Non, j'ai tout bu toute seule ! dis-je toute fière.

Potter me jette un regard l'air de dire "Mais pourquoi tu le dis ?" et Evans le fusille du regard. En réalité, j'ai juste très envie de le voir se faire engueuler par Evans, ça va être rigolo.

Mais soudain, j'entends de la musique s'élever dans la salle et des gens se mettre à crier de joie. Apparemment quelqu'un a trouvé une radio et l'a enchantée pour que la musique puisse être diffusée dans toute la pièce.

\- Et maintenant, en exclusivité sur la RITM, place au dernier tube des Tomatoes and Basilisk ! annonce le speaker à la radio.

Un rythme rapide de batterie s'élève dans la pièce et je me lève aussitôt, comme mue sur des ressorts. Je crois que Evans me dit quelque chose mais je ne l'entends même pas et me précipite au milieu des gens qui se mettent à danser. Moi j'ai envie de sauter partout, je me sens particulièrement... euphorique. Je me joins aux gens qui chantent autour de moi.

Comme je ne connais absolument pas la chanson, j'invente les trois quarts des paroles mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chanter à tue-tête.

"You don't have to say Lumos to turn me on  
You don't need an Accio to make me come…

To youuuu !"

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, ni combien de chansons suivent, mais quand le speaker annonce une "petite pause de publicité", je suis lessivée. Je m'effondre dans un fauteuil en soufflant bruyamment.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sirius s'affale à côté de moi en soufflant tout aussi bruyamment.

\- Pfiou, fait-il épuisé. J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vue de la soirée et pourtant, tu n'es toujours pas partie.

Il a les joues un peu rouges et ses cheveux teints en rouge et or sont tout échevelés. Normal, il a dansé en portant sur son dos l'un des batteurs de l'équipe pendant toute une chanson. Même si le batteur n'est qu'en deuxième année, il est fort mon Sirius hein ?

\- Non j'ai pas envie de partir ! Mais maintenant j'ai soif ! Qu'est-ce que tu bois ? je demande en avisant avec curiosité la bouteille que Sirius porte à sa bouche.

\- Du whisky pur-feu, dit Sirius après avoir avalé une gorgée. Mais c'est ma réserve personnelle, pas touche. Surtout qu'apparemment, tu voles les boissons des autres...

Je glousse en repensant à la tête de Potter quand je lui ai rendu sa flasque vide.

\- Promis, je volerai pas la tienne, dis-je en prenant un air d'ange.

\- Mouais je te fais pas confiance, dit Sirius en reprenant une gorgée.

\- Oh regarde ! McGonagall ! dis-je d'un air horrifié en montrant la porte du doigt.

\- Quoi ? Où ça ? fait Sirius paniqué en se retournant vivement.

Je profite de son inattention pour lui choper sa bouteille. Malheureusement, Sirius a de meilleurs réflexes que ce à quoi je m'attendais et il referme instinctivement sa main autour de sa bouteille, la levant hors de ma portée.

\- Espèce de Serpentard ! s'exclame-t-il choqué.

Pouffant de rire, je me jette sur lui pour essayer d'attraper la bouteille, mais il se défend avec fougue et on se met à se battre comme des niffleurs devant un gallion d'or. C'est-à-dire de façon assez ridicule étant donné son état d'ébriété quelque peu avancé et mon état d'euphorie qui me fait pousser des petits cris aigus au moindre toucher. Au final, il réussit à me bloquer sous lui.

\- Ah ah ! fait-il triomphalement. C'est qui le plus fort ?

Il brandit sa bouteille en signe de victoire et en boit une gorgée pour me narguer.

Je me redresse pour l'embrasser droit sur la bouche.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Sirius relâche sa prise sur moi et j'en profite pour me dégager souplement, attrapant sa bouteille au passage. Je m'enfuis en courant, morte de rire. Je réussis à boire une gorgée pendant qu'il me poursuit en vociférant et le liquide me brûle littéralement la gorge.

Ah oui, ça explique pourquoi ça s'appelle du whisky pur-feu.

Par contre, ça n'explique pas pourquoi tout devient soudain très flou dans ma tête.

Hmm, il me semble avoir lu quelque part qu'il ne fallait jamais mélanger une potion à de l'alcool, je crois que ça décuple les effets… C'est pour ça que toutes les couleurs dansent autour de moi ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur la question car Sirius parvient rapidement à me rattraper et à récupérer sa bouteille. On s'embrasse longtemps dans un coin et j'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier s'enflamme, mais pour une toute autre raison que le whisky pur-feu.

Ça a pu durer une heure comme ça a pu durer cinq minutes, je suis incapable de le dire. Tout est tellement si flou, tout d'un coup.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Sirius finit par me lâcher en voyant Potter ramener une grosse bouteille remplie d'un liquide transparent de son dortoir.

\- C'est de la tequila crac-boum ! s'écrie Sirius avec excitation.

Youpi !

C'est quoi ?

C'est alors que je remarque que la salle s'est largement vidée et que le son de la musique a été baissé. Quelqu'un a dû envoyer les élèves les plus jeunes se coucher car il ne reste que les plus âgés, assis par petits groupes un peu partout dans la salle. Certains acclament Potter en le voyant arriver avec sa bouteille et le rejoignent au coin du feu.

\- Viens, on y va ! lance Sirius en me tirant par la main.

\- J'irai partout où tu iras, mon amour !

Oups, j'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

Je fais un grand sourire à Sirius qui pouffe de rire. Ouf, il a dû croire que c'était ironique.

Je le suis joyeusement et on s'installe à côté de la cheminée en rond avec les autres. Je reconnais le grand costaud qui me poursuivait tout à l'heure et lui fais un coucou de la main. Il y a aussi Pettigrow, Evans, Lupin (qui semble bien plus frais que les autres), quelques joueurs de l'équipe et autres Gryffondors divers et variés.

Potter baragouine des trucs mais je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. C'est que je suis assise contre les jambes de Sirius et c'est très distrayant. Et les couleurs sont si vives et mouvantes autour de moi, j'ai l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'un arc-en-ciel.

Je crois qu'il y a une histoire de bouteille qui explose si on ne la boit pas assez vite, et une histoire de défis…

Ah oui, tiens, ils se lancent des défis entre eux. C'est bien des Gryffondors, ça... Une fille vient de tendre son soutien-gorge à Lupin, il est presque aussi rouge que le-dit soutien-gorge.

Hey mais pourquoi tout le monde boit ?

Oh, je crois que tout le monde doit boire dès que quelqu'un réussit son défi. Ça explique pourquoi on me tend des verres, ce sont des Gryffondors donc ils relèvent tout le temps leurs défis, même les plus débiles.

Tout devient de plus en plus fou dans ma tête, comme si je n'avais pas vraiment conscience de ce que je fais.

Quelque part dans un coin lointain de ma tête, je sais que ce n'est pas naturel, que ce n'est pas vraiment moi, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi légère et insouciante. Je ne me pose plus de questions. Et c'est étrangement reposant.

Le dernier souvenir conscient que je garde, c'est Sirius qui me souffle dans mon oreille :

\- Merci d'être venue.

Après ça, je me laisse emporter par l'euphorie de la soirée.

* * *

A/N de fin : Toute mon admiration à celles qui reconnaîtraient les airs des chants qu'il y a dans ce chapitre !

Pour info ou rappel, la potion d'euphorie a comme effets secondaires de donner une forte envie de chanter et de tordre le nez d'autrui, ce qui explique le comportement quelque peu particulier de Lucy dans ce chapitre...

Nous espérons que vous avez passé un agréable moment sur nos lignes. A très bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
